


Labyrinth

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Derek, Car Sex, Cheating, Deities, Depressed Stiles, Drama, Drunk Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Horror, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mexico, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Poisoning, Possession, Post season 3a, Road Trips, Slow Build, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Wet Dream
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 242,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il buio nella vita di Stiles Stilinski, che nasconde al branco la sua enorme cotta per Derek Hale, raggiunge il suo apice quando la squadra di Lacrosse e l'intera classe di economia, viaggiano verso la vittoria delle finali del campionato americano, che si disputa in Messico. Un fulmine che cade su un'antica piramide risveglia mostri dormienti, e scatena forze soprannaturali. Il "branco" di Beacon Hills sarà pronto ad affrontare la morte che incombe più minacciosa che mai? <br/>"Stiles alzo lo sguardo stanco, ritrovandosi a fissare la luna, che in quel momento pareva un semplice spicchio innocuo. Perché la luna poteva fare male, a volte. Poteva cambiare le persone. <br/>Lui stesso era cambiato per sempre, per le conseguenze tragiche della luna piena."<br/>Spoiler 3 stagione (Storia ambientata un anno dopo la 3b.... Deucalion, alla ricerca di potere e intenzionato ad uccidere Kira, è morto, ucciso dal pack di Scott ) / Pairing vari,mutevoli, multishipping, major death ....... sloow built Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Animals and Bright Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Bene, salve a tutti, questa è la mia prima long fic su teen wolf, i personaggi sono principalmente quelli della 3 stagione, con delle comparse qua e la... comunque...l'ispirazione alla storia mi è stata gentilmente offerta dall'episodio 3x06, Motel California (uno dei più belli e toccanti della 3 stagione...) diciamo che l'idea è PIU' O MENO quella....  
> Bene, leggete, recensite (che fa tanto piacere).. il prossimo capitolo è in fase di completamento..ok, ciao!!..Stay tuned!! ps i personaggi non mi appartengono e sono frutto della mente di Jeff Davis.

Le lancette dell’orologio appese all’entrata della pasticceria “Sweet dreams” avevano da poco scoccato le dieci di sera: un orario inusuale per le vendite che, nonostante l’ora tarda non sembravano fermarsi; il fatto che quella zona della città fosse la più frequentata dai giovani, dava comunque un’ulteriore mano a sostenere il commercio.  
Le fragranze provenienti dai vari negozi, infatti, si scontravano ancora duramente cercando di predominare l’una sull’altra: potevano essere delicate, come il leggero profumo di violetta che veniva emanato dalla suddetta pasticceria, che unendosi candidamente a fragola e vaniglia, poteva permettere al palato di assaporare un gelato al gusto di primavera.  
Poi però svoltando, compariva l’asfissiante olezzo di cipolla soffritta proveniente da pub e paninoteche, che si appiccicava ai vestiti puliti senza lasciare scampo.  
I lampioni, disseminati in disordine lungo la strada, illuminavano con piacere la serata che da rigorosa e paziente, simile ad un semplice aperitivo di lavoro, stava mutando, diventando sfrenata e passionale, come gli alcolici serviti nei locali.  
Era il momento per la candida notte di diventare graffiante.

Beacon Hills non era mai stata così piena di entusiasmo come quella sera. La strada era viva, tra i clacson dei taxi, lo scrosciare dei piatti nei ristoranti, le luci al neon di mille colori e le urla degli adolescenti che se la spassavano nelle limousine.

Il cielo era cosparso di luminosissimi puntini, però pressoché invisibili a causa dell’intensità delle luci della città.  
In quel preciso momento le ombre scure di tre ragazzi in procinto di attraversare la strada, si stagliarono sull’asfalto grigio, allungandosi sempre di più, quasi a sembrare quelle di giganti.

Se solo si fossero trovati nel bosco lì vicino, i tre adolescenti che rispondevano ai nomi di Stiles Stilinski, Ethan e Danny Mahealeani avrebbero notato come le stelle silenziose, in realtà stessero brillando, sembrando quasi di volersi mettere in mostra.  
Il più magrolino dei tre, Stiles, alzò lo sguardo stanco, ritrovandosi a fissare quel semplice spicchio innocuo che era la luna, meraviglioso e dolce, come la spruzzata di panna sulla macedonia di fragole che veniva servita a una simpatica famigliola, nel negozio di fianco.

La luna era sempre stata considerata elemento amoroso per eccellenza, rifugio di chi non riusciva a prendere sonno e faro di chi era senza speranza, quando il sole andava a dormire.

Tutte stupidaggini, Stiles lo sapeva: la luna era pericolosa, aveva quel lato oscuro che non mostrava mai agli abitanti della Terra, forse per non spaventarli, per rassicurarli, per accompagnarli più facilmente tra le braccia di Morfeo.  
Stiles però, era andato a sbattere violentemente contro quella zona d’ombra seppur contro la sua volontà da quasi un anno, lasciando che la sua vita cambiasse per sempre.  
La stessa oscurità che lentamente si era materializzata dentro il suo essere, e non gli permetteva di respirare a pieni polmoni quelle venti ore al giorno che passava cosciente.  
Poteva fare male, a volte, l’influsso del plenilunio. Diventare tragico, trasformare le persone o peggio, coinvolgerle in situazioni che modificavano drasticamente la loro vita.

Aveva le mani chiuse a pugno nelle tasche Stiles, mentre camminava lentamente sul ciglio del marciapiede, chiedendosi che diamine ci facesse in quella zona della città, perché si trovasse vicino al "Black Star", il locale più queer di Beacon Hills.  
Non era vestito in maniera vistosa, per fortuna, a differenza degli elementi che sempre più si stavano mostrando per strada: Stiles vestiva una semplice camicia a quadri scozzesi e un paio di jeans stranamente puliti e integri, ma il ragazzo, occhi color ambra e capelli scuri perennemente all’insù, quasi abituati nel gesto di captare pericoli, aveva fatto voltare una decina di passanti, tutti di sesso maschile. Quale onore…  
Stiles non voleva dare nell’occhio, non gli importava più ormai.  
Il ragazzo sospirò, seguendo i suoi amici automaticamente, senza riflettere sulla strada percorsa.

Danny gli aveva promesso che poca gente si sarebbe riversata sulle strade, anche perché l’evento sportivo che aveva luogo nel palazzetto dello sport aveva decisamente monopolizzato l’attenzione.   
Quella sera, invece, complice il clima amichevole dato che ormai era primavera inoltrata, sembrava che tutta la città si fosse riunita lì, seguendo e perseguitando Stiles, che non sopportava più il baccano provocato da urla, rombi di motore, risate.

Non c’era proprio niente da ridere.

Il ragazzo si ritrovò a osservare i due amici che l’avevano prelevato da casa come un pacco postale e portato in mezzo al caos che tanto odiava.  
«Stiles stasera esci con noi e non obietti…» aveva proclamato Ethan, con l’aria minacciosa, suonando il campanello di casa Stilinski ed entrando in casa senza che il proprietario avesse il tempo di dire “a”.  
Insieme a Danny, poi l’avevano vestito e pettinato, quasi fosse un bambolotto di pezza. 

Danny Mahealani, pelle color caffelatte, sguardo caldo e socievole che dava trasparenza alle sue origini Hawaiane, e il suo ragazzo Ethan, occhi misteriosi e scuri, più freddo e decisamente più aggressivo, erano esattamente di fianco a lui sul marciapiede, entusiasti, mano nella mano.  
I due ragazzi continuavano imperterriti a borbottare di basket e schemi di Lacrosse, lo sport che li aveva resi speciali a scuola. Il Lacrosse era una delle vecchie passioni di Stiles, che pur ancora nella squadra, ormai non sentiva più sue. Erano bravi Danny e Ethan, e ne erano consci. Per questo si sussurravano complimenti che Stiles non poteva sentire e si scambiavano baci teneri, che Stiles tentava di ignorare.

Entrambi indossavano un paio di jeans bluastri e una t-shirt nera, perfettamente abbinata alle scarpe, anch’esse scure.  
Che romantico, si erano vestiti allo stesso modo: Stiles sbuffò e avvertì un leggero crampo alla pancia, capendo che poteva dare di stomaco da un momento all’altro, a causa di tutta quella dolcezza emanata dalla coppietta.

Forse il suo non era solo disgusto, era anche nostalgia.

Non aveva aperto bocca per tutto il tragitto, Stiles, e questo era ormai un non – evento, dato che lo “Stilinski lingua lunga” che conosceva mezza Beacon Hills era scomparso da un po’, lasciando il posto ad un musone pallido e più sciupato del solito.

Per sua fortuna, finalmente raggiunsero il locale, avvicinandosi impazienti alla fila davanti al Black Star, con qualcuno già con la carta d’identità a portata di mano per facilitare le operazioni.  
Tante, troppe persone, avevano deciso di festeggiare la fine dello “spring break scolastico”, ubriacandosi, senza pensare al giorno dopo.

«Wow, c’è davvero tanta gente, mi sa che ci toccherà aspettare più di un quarto d’ora, chi se lo immaginava….» sbuffò Danny, sempre comunque sorridente, con il suo marcato accento hawaiano.

«Credevo che l’evento al palazzetto attirasse l’interesse dell’intera città come le mosche sulla mer-»

« Woah, per favore, non darmi altre immagini mentali, non ne ho bisogno…» Stiles strizzò gli occhi, schifato, aprendo bocca per la prima volta quella sera, per interrompere Ethan, che stava mostrando in modo abbastanza esplicito la sua idea.

Ethan sorrise, notando lo sguardo divertito di Danny e, adocchiata la fila, il ragazzo si lasciò conquistare da un’idea.

«Oh, io ho un modo per farci passare avanti… » propose, sfoderando gli artigli.  
Stiles lo osservò, allarmato e preoccupato, spostandosi davanti a lui per evitare che i passanti notassero l’ inusuale e inquietante forma delle sue unghie.  
Non rimproverò Ethan, anche perché non erano problemi suoi se l’altro tirava fuori gli artigli e non in senso figurato.  
Danny studiò meravigliato le dita del fidanzato, ancora sorpreso da ciò che vedeva.

Era stato uno shock per Danny, venire a sapere che il suo ragazzo fosse un lupo mannaro. Che il suo ragazzo fosse un Alpha, un capo branco, insieme al gemello Aiden. Che il suo ragazzo avesse ucciso un sacco di persone e anche membri del proprio branco solo per il piacere di farlo, e che non fosse l’unico a Beacon Hills, perché di lupi mannari in quella cittadina che era tutto, tranne che noiosa, ce n’era più di uno.  
Stiles lo sapeva troppo bene, ma non voleva pensarci. Se il cuore pesava, la sua testa, almeno quella sera, doveva essere vuota.   
Il ricordo del sacrificio di un anno prima era ancora troppo forte nel suo animo e non aveva intenzione di scemare. Stiles aveva salvato il padre da morte certa, ma il prezzo da pagare ora lo stava distruggendo molto lentamente.

Danny sobbalzò abbassando le braccia del fidanzato. « Ethan, metti via gli artigli! E se ti vedesse qualcuno?»  
«Lo minaccerei di levarsi dai piedi, non ho voglia di farti aspettare, voglio che tu ti diverta stasera…» sussurrò l’Alpha, accontentando Danny e lanciandogli quello sguardo speciale che riservava solo a lui.  
Fu un attimo: i due ragazzi si appoggiarono al muro del locale, con le labbra legate, stretti in un abbraccio poderoso.  
Gli squittii delle persone attorno a loro crebbero di intensità, mentre qualcuno bisbigliava: «Che teneri…».

Stiles accanto a loro, abbassò gli occhi imbarazzato, sentendosi decisamente fuori luogo.  
Non aveva capito perché avesse accettato di uscire con quei due. Forse non aveva voglia di sentirsi solo, dato che l’unica prospettiva era stare in casa e giocare ai videogames come degli stupidi quattordicenni qualunque.  
Non aveva troppe alternative, dato che gli altri suoi amici gli avevano dato tutti buca e lui era comunque stato costretto ad uscire.

Lydia ad esempio, la sua storica fiamma in tutti sensi, a causa dei suoi capelli ramati, stava passando la serata con il gemello di Ethan, Aiden, e con la sua migliore amica Allison e il fidanzato di lei Isaac.  
Probabilmente avevano organizzato un’uscita a quattro, solo coppiette, e da quanto aveva capito, ascoltando qualche loro conversazione, il quartetto sarebbe andato al bowling.

Che dire invece di Scott, il suo migliore amico, nonché quasi fratello, che stava affrontando un piacevole convivio con Melissa, la madre e Kira, la sua nuova ragazza, anche lei membro iscritto al “Festival della Follia di Beacon Hills”, dato che era una Kitsune, volpe del mito giapponese.

Il loro non era un gruppo, o branco, come preferivano chiamarsi, normale: quella massa di folli comprendeva, oltre ad una volpe psicopatica, anche sei lupi mannari, una Banshee (la fiammeggiante Lydia), e una cacciatrice di lupi (Allison), ormai diventata una sorta di “bodyguard” di chi non aveva il coraggio di proteggersi da solo. Senza contare che qualche anno prima una lucertola assassina, con le sembianze di un principe azzurro e grande amore di Lydia, Jackson, aveva frequentato la loro stessa scuola e calpestato la stessa strada che percorrevano tutti i giorni. La lucertola, diventata lupo a causa di troppi sconvolgimenti che Stiles aveva voluto rimuovere dal cervello, si era trasferita a Londra, grazie al cielo, da più di un anno. 

Tutti i membri del "branco", se la stavano spassando, pretendendo per una sera di essere ragazzi normali. L’ultima sera di vacanza prima del ritorno a scuola, che li avrebbe portati dritti alla consegna del diploma.  
La gente attorno rideva e sembrava al settimo cielo: come non esserlo, in una serata così piacevole.

Chiedetelo a Stiles, che si sentiva quasi soffocare, alla vista della fila che dietro di loro si faceva sempre più lunga. Il ragazzo era confuso: provava quella sensazione di voler uscire di casa, per vivere tranquilli la propria vita, ma che veniva bruscamente interrotta da presentimenti fastidiosi e pesanti da sopportare. Stiles viveva da un anno in questo dilemma. Uscire? Divertirsi? E se poi succedeva qualcosa?

«Stasera offro io, bevete quello che vi pare» affermò Ethan, con gentilezza rara, mentre, separatosi da Danny, aspettava pazientemente davanti al locale, chiamato Black Star, che almeno all’esterno di nero non aveva nulla. La scritta al neon che campeggiava sopra le loro teste era color verde fluorescente, e a lato la stella, simbolo del locale, era rossa, per non parlare del muro esterno, bianco latte. 

« Come vuoi... » borbottò Stiles, osservando il ragazzo.  
Ethan, capelli biondissimi tenuti su da quintali di gel, e suo fratello avevano causato fin troppi problemi al "branco" di cui Stiles faceva parte, e per questo il lupo mannaro aveva deciso di farsi perdonare in tutti i modi possibili, tentando di essere più gentile. Non che fosse solo colpa dei gemelli, per la situazione nella quale tutti si erano trovati dato che quel druido psicopatico di Miss Jennifer Blake, che l’anno prima si era finta una premurosa e dolce insegnante d’inglese aveva fatto la sua parte…

Ecco, stava accadendo di nuovo. Stiles contro il passato, atto centocinquanta. Ancora sconfitta per il povero Stilinski.

No, quella sera doveva lasciare da parte ciò che ormai era successo. Voleva provare a ricordare come fosse divertirsi, vivere senza pensieri. Non doveva pensare a sé stesso, al suo amore per Lydia mai ricambiato e ormai scemato, a quella leggera simpatia che stava iniziando a provare per Cora Hale, che tentava di mascherare la sua nuova vera ossessione.

Da quando era diventato così masochista? Pensare ai membri della famiglia Hale non faceva altro che allargare il dolore opprimente. Era un argomento off limits.  
Maledetto il giorno in cui Scott era stato morso da Peter Hale, zio di Cora. Se solo quella serata al posto di andare a zonzo per la foresta a caccia di cadaveri mutilati, lui e Stiles se ne fossero stati buoni buoni a seguire qualche serie Tv…

I tre ragazzi continuarono ad aspettare pazientemente, osservando le persone attorno a loro, che crescevano sempre più di numero: era incredibile quanti omosessuali ci fossero a Beacon Hills. Tutti si erano dati appuntamento quella sera per fare baldoria, con Danny e Ethan che, seppur meno allegri, non vedevano l’ora di potersi divertire. C’erano due ragazzi vestiti da infermiere, che sembravano tornati da una festa in maschera, con le calze a rete che coprivano le gambe irsute e il trucco che addolciva leggermente i tratti decisi dei loro volti.  
Stiles si girò sogghignando leggermente e notando come il trucco tutto sommato non stesse poi cosi male su di loro.  
Davanti c’erano uomini pieni di brillantini e piume su tutto il vestito, lungo e con lo spacco. In testa portavano parrucche viola e ricciolute, mentre i due giovani dietro, decisamente più sobri, semplicemente si tenevano per mano.

Stiles li osservò, mentre cercava il documento di identità, che non aveva avuto ancora voglia di estrarre dal portafoglio, da mostrare al bodyguard. Uno dei due giovani era decisamente più piccolo e aveva i suoi stessi capelli scuri e perennemente in disordine, un neo sotto il labbro e un tatuaggio sul collo, a formare le lettere SH. Magari erano le sue iniziali, o forse le iniziali del suo nome e quelle del suo ragazzo. Era piuttosto muscoloso, l'altro. Indossava una giacca di pelle nera, i capelli erano biondi e piuttosto corti, ma aveva degli occhi particolari, verde muschio, che Stiles si ritrovò a fissare per un po’. Lo stesso verde degli occhi di...

«Stiles tocca a noi! » lo risvegliò Danny scuotendolo. Si era distratto di nuovo, il ragazzo, ed era frustrante, in un certo senso. Anche perché il suo cervello era attraversato da immagini che voleva archiviare il più possibile.

Finalmente toccò a loro mostrare i documenti.  
Il bodyguard, un omone minaccioso e decisamente pesante, lanciò ai ragazzi un paio di occhiatacce, che nel gergo dei locali equivalevano a dei pass: il trio riuscì quindi ad entrare.  
Lo Stilinski era già stato lì, qualche tempo prima, con Scott. Non per vedersi o altro, ma per dare la caccia a quella lucertola assassina di Jackson, che stava andando a zonzo per la città in cerca di carne umana.

Nulla era cambiato in un anno: La breve scalinata perennemente umida all’entrata, le pareti sempre ricoperte di barre di led luminosi, di tutti i colori, il pavimento e le poltrone agli angoli, sempre tutto maledettamente nero, facevano assomigliare quel luogo ad una casa stregata, svelando il vero motivo del nome “Black Star”. 

Al centro della stanza, piuttosto grande, troneggiava lo scaffale dei liquori in legno massiccio, con di fronte il bancone scuro, sul quale erano stesi un paio di ragazzi intenti a baciarsi appassionatamente e completamente persi nel loro mondo. Stiles, Danny e Ethan si avvicinarono al barista, sedendosi sugli sgabelli chiari di fronte al bancone per ordinare da bere: tre semplici Coca Cola potevano bastare, non avevano bisogno di sballarsi, anche perché avrebbero dovuto smaltire la sbornia il giorno dopo, tra l’ora di economia e quella di storia.

Il legno del bancone era più scuro e lucido del cielo fuori, e Stiles si appoggiò, sbuffando depresso, con la testa, abbandonandosi alle sensazioni negative che ormai stavano prendendo piede dentro di lui.  
Il barista, moro dagli occhi scuri e vispi, e con labbra piuttosto carnose, posò la bibita gassata sul bancone, rivolgendosi al ragazzo in tono spiccio: « Non è un cuscino amico, alzati e balla, chi ha mai visto un ragazzo buttarsi a peso morto sul bancone di un locale?».

Stiles non lo ascoltò nemmeno.

« Valli a capire i giovani di oggi…» borbottò sarcastico il barista, che non poteva avere più di ventisei anni, allontanandosi per servire altri clienti e lanciando un occhiata fulminante a Stiles, che lui però non colse.

«Stiles?» lo sguardo seriamente preoccupato di Danny, di fianco a lui, intento a masticare la cannuccia della bibita, lo risvegliò per un attimo. Perché doveva sempre fare la parte del musone, ad una festa?  
Lui era l’anima delle feste, o meglio, lo era stato.

«Stiles, noi l’abbiamo fatto per te, ma se non ti senti a tuo agio, possiamo anche uscire» propose Ethan, mentre pagava le bibite. Il caldo asfissiante del locale che già si sentiva sebbene i ragazzi fossero lì da poco, la musica a palla e l'odore di alcol stavano iniziando ad inebriare il giovane Stilinski, ma il ragazzo, dopo averci pensato per un attimo, rifiutò.  
Stiles prese un bel respiro, decidendo che forse poteva iniziare a ballare un po’ in qualche angolo della pista, tanto per provare a tornare il vecchio ragazzo agitato che tutti amavano.

«No Ethan non preoccuparti. Sto bene, sono solo un po’ stanco, e poi dammi il tempo di ambientarmi e di capire che non c’è carne al fuoco per me stasera dato che sono entrato nel tempio dell’omosessualità. Comunque, davvero, voglio stare qui, anche se do l’impressione di volermi dileguare da un momento all’altro proverò a divertirmi almeno oggi, se riesco».

«Esatto, questo è lo spirito!- sorrise Danny, dando a Stiles una vigorosa pacca sulla spalla che quasi lo fece sbattere contro il bancone del bar. - Ehi, guarda chi c’è!» continuò l’amico, indicando un ragazzo che, come per magia, trascinò accanto a loro dal nulla.

«Lui è Jeremy, viene con me al corso di musica, ed è parte della squadra di Lacrosse, mi chiedo perché te lo stia presentando, dato che dovresti ricordarti di lui. Beh..- proseguì Danny dopo aver osservato lo sguardo stupito dello Stilinski e attonito di Jeremy, segno che i due non si erano mai visti prima, - perché non vi conoscete meglio? Stiles sei qui per fare amicizie, no? »

Danny provò a intraprendere la parte di una sorta di Cupido e Stiles non aveva il cuore per negarglielo. Lo stava aiutando a passare una serata in compagnia, avrebbe dovuto ringraziare l'amico, anche se in quel momento non ne aveva poi così tanta voglia. Era strano Stiles, un minuto voleva divertirsi, quello dopo sprofondare sul bancone a contemplare la sua tristezza infinita. 

«Ok, Jeremy, sono Stiles» si limitò a biascicare il ragazzo, stringendogli la mano e frenando sulla marea di battute che la spruzzata di lentiggini sul volto dell'altro gli stava facendo salire al cervello. Jeremy era carino, tutto sommato. Fisico atletico, alto una decina di centimetri in più di Stiles, con un volto mascolino ma privo di barba, capelli scuri e occhi verde muschio, illuminati dalle luci di mille colori diversi.  
Anche lui aveva le iridi di quella particolare tonalità che mandava Stiles in visibilio.  
Qualcosa scattò nel cervello dello Stilinski. C'era un motivo se tutto quello che attirava attorno a sé erano ragazzi muscolosi, con capelli scuri e occhi verdi? A quanto pareva si, ma lui faceva di tutto per nascondere agli occhi del mondo questa sua grossa debolezza.

La musica, ad un tratto si fece davvero più pesante, con i bassi che tentavano quasi di sfondare la cassa, e bere una coca cola ghiacciata era un toccasana momentaneo per il caldo insopportabile e il mal di testa che affiorava, fastidioso. Il pizzicorìo delle bollicine fece venire la pelle d’oca al giovane Stilinski.   
Danny e Ethan si erano allontanati di poco, alle prese con un ballo sensuale attorno ad un palo, dita intrecciale, lingua contro lingua, maglie aderenti e muscoli maledettamente scolpiti ben in vista.  
Ecco l’effetto che aveva fatto loro l’incessante allenamento di Lacrosse, e in più Danny era il co - capitano, insieme a Scott, dopo che un anno prima, Jackson, l'ex capitano, aveva lasciato la città.

Stiles decise che era meglio stare seduti comodi da qualche parte, così si stravaccò su un divanetto bianco lì accanto, morbido quasi da poterci sprofondare, non senza notare come Jeremy lo seguisse in ogni movimento. Il nuovo arrivato era un tipo maledettamente silenzioso, quasi poteva fare a gara con Stiles: non disse una parola per tutto il tempo che rimasero seduti, ma lanciava degli sguardi verso lo Stilinski che erano pura lussuria.  
Il ragazzo se ne rese conto, non era stupido. Si chiese come poter uscire presto da quella situazione, che stava diventando sempre più imbarazzante, anche se leggermente esilarante.  
Non voleva che Ethan o Danny notassero che lui non era poi così indifferente ai ragazzi lì attorno.

Jeremy si stava avvicinando sempre di più, e Stiles iniziò a sentirsi stranamente agitato.  
Perfetto, mancava solo che gli venisse un attacco d’ansia in un bunker del genere, dove alcol, sudore e luci accecanti facevano da padroni. Il cuore inizio a battergli più forte nel petto e l’aria si fece sempre più rarefatta e maledettamente calda.   
Era ovvio che ci stesse provando, e Stiles era decisamente confuso; più del solito, almeno, soprattutto perché non riusciva a smettere di guardare negli occhi Jeremy.

Stiles non poteva definirsi gay completamente: almeno questo era assodato. Era attratto dalle donne, ma era certo che qualche ragazzo provasse qualcosa nei suoi confronti, e già più di una volta si era sentito attratto da membri di sesso maschile particolarmente avvenenti che aveva incrociato per la strada, o semplicemente dal nuovo vice sceriffo, Parrish, che guarda caso aveva gli occhi verdi.

Addirittura Danny in primis, prima di innamorarsi di Ethan aveva anche proposto a Stiles di volergli togliere la verginità e il ragazzo, dato che l’anno prima a Beacon Hills essere vergini era sinonimo di morte certa, stava per accettare.

Mentre pensava alla sua situazione e continuava a osservare gli occhi di Jeremy, lo Stilinski si rendeva conto di non poter nascondere più a sé stesso l’inspiegabile attrazione che provava per quel giovane uomo che proteggeva sempre Scott, non lui, come un fratello.  
Colui che più di una volta, però lo Stilinski aveva salvato quasi da morte certa.  
Quell’uomo che non aveva mai preso una decisione giusta nella sua vita, fidanzandosi con colei che aveva bruciato viva la sua famiglia e innamorandosi di un druido succhia sangue.

Di nuovo in zona Hale. La sua mente non ne poteva fare a meno.

Stiles decise che era meglio interrompere il silenzio, e l’incessante lavoro del suo cervello: voltandosi verso Jeremy con un espressione riluttante, il ragazzo disse a voce alta, per sovrastare la musica « Ok Jeremy ascolta, che ne dici se-»

La proposta di un ballo venne prepotentemente uccisa sul nascere dalle labbra audaci dell' altro, che si era voltato per premersi violentemente contro Stiles.

Ecco un altro bacio da aggiungere alla lista privata dello Stilinski "Baci a sorpresa, privi della benché minima delicatezza". Heather era stata la prima, l’anno precedente durante quella festa finita in tragedia, e poi Lydia, quasi un bacio di scusa, di obbligo, mentre lui tremava, a causa di un attacco di panico, nello scantinato della scuola.

Il bacio di Jeremy non era poi così diverso.

Stiles sentì che l’altro forzava con insistenza le sue labbra, desideroso di esplorarle con interesse. Jeremy profumava, questo era certo. Era un insieme di sudore, saliva e ginger ale, e come tocco finale un leggero sentore di menta piperita, proveniente dal profumo semi scomparso del ragazzo.  
Stiles non si era profumato per uscire; non ne aveva avuto voglia, né tempo.  
La mano dell’altro si era posata sul suo volto, quasi a calmarlo, perché il cuore dello Stilinski stava raggiungendo dei livelli pericolosi, così come gli occhi, spalancati nell’osservare cosa stesse succedendo.  
Poteva usare però questo bacio per immaginare, per pensare e rompere le inibizioni che la società impostava, e che comunque a lui non erano mai interessate.

«Mi piaci troppo Stiles…» boccheggiò Jeremy, che si staccò solo un attimo dalle labbra del ragazzo, notando come fosse rimasto sconvolto e sconcertato dal suo gesto.

Stiles si rese conto, mentre sentiva il volto in fiamme, che quello era il primo bacio che riceveva da un ragazzo.  
Non era stato poi neanche così male, in fondo, anche se Stiles era stato preso decisamente di sorpresa.  
Lo Stilinski ci pensò un attimo, dopo che il battito del cuore provava a tornare a livelli accettabili: chi gli poteva negare una serata di divertimento trasgressivo?

Nessuno.

Il ragazzo se ne fregò delle convenzioni e, mentre la musica aumentava di intensità, fino a fargli rimbombare le orecchie, rispose finalmente al bacio, posando a sua volta una mano sul volto del ragazzo. Era troppo liscia, sembrava quella di una ragazza. Stiles osservò come avrebbe preferito qualche filo di barba in più. Sarebbe stato più facile capire che stava completamente ribaltando i dogmi della sua vita.

Al diavolo.

I ragazzi si sdraiarono sul divano, con le labbra di entrambi che toccavano ogni centimetro di pelle possibile, con una guerra silenziosa fatta di tocchi, carezze, pugni chiusi e passione, esplosa quasi all’improvviso, dopo che Stiles aveva bloccato sul nascere le proteste del suo pudore.   
I corpi di entrambi si stavano lentamente muovendo all’unisono, quasi stessero ballando a ritmo di musica. Ormai i due erano completamente stesi, con i cuori che esplodevano nel petto.  
Per un attimo Stiles si sentì vivo, pervaso da quelle nuove sensazioni che tanto agognava, gli occhi chiusi per non sprecare nulla di quel momento.  
Il respiro di entrambi accelerò, come i movimenti dei due, ormai persi nel loro mondo.  
Stiles aveva dimenticato il nome dell’altro, per il semplice motivo che la realtà si stava confondendo con la sua fantasia. Stiles voleva un altro ragazzo, accanto a lui in quel momento, e non aveva nemmeno la forza di negarlo.   
Un ragazzo che aveva sofferto troppo, incontrato persone sbagliate, ma che se si fosse reso conto che Stiles era sempre stato lì per lui...  
L’aveva salvato dal Kanima, consolato durante la morte dell’amico Boyd e risvegliato da uno svenimento almeno un paio di volte.

«Stiles…» gemette Jeremy.

Stiles aprì gli occhi, sorpreso da quella voce più dolce e meno aggressiva di quella che si aspettava di sentire, trovandosi una mano sulla patta dei pantaloni di un ragazzo che non era colui che lo Stilinski desiderava.  
Mentre il solito buco nero di malinconia si formava sul cuore, il ragazzo strinse a sé Jeremy, annusando il suo profumo, così ordinato, così ordinario.  
Non era quello che Stiles cercava, non era quello che Stiles voleva, perché Jeremy non era Derek.

Ne era certo. Ormai era attratto da lui. Lo aveva nascosto per un anno intero, dopo che il buio aveva circondato il suo cuore, credendo di odiarlo, di odiare quel maledetto lupo mannaro che aveva rovinato la sua vita, quella di Scott e di troppa gente. Di odiare quell' Alpha che aveva amoreggiato con un druido assassino, senza sapere che stava rischiando di sacrificare lo sceriffo Stilinski, la madre di Scott e il padre di Allison.  
Odiava quel ragazzo, quello stupido Derek Hale perché voleva innamorarsi disperatamente di sua sorella, ma non poteva, non poteva, perché era diventato sensibile agli stati d’animo di Derek, si preoccupava che lui stesse bene, se lui stesse bene.  
Era sempre stato bravo a nasconderlo a sé stesso, ma la situazione aveva raggiunto un limite invalicabile.

Un pugno fini dritto sul petto di Jeremy, inebriato dalla situazione inaspettata.

«Stiles, qualcosa non va?» ansimò l’altro, colpito dal gesto violento.

«No,tutto bene, fottutamente bene» Stiles iniziò a toccare, sfregarsi contro il ragazzo sempre più elettrizzato dal momento, continuando a sfogare la sua frustrazione sull’altro che ansimava, che si divertiva, si eccitava..

Lui. Che non era Derek.  
Lui, che aveva gli stessi occhi di Derek.  
Lui, che stava consumando la sua lingua a furia di succhiare quella di Stiles.

Il cuore continuava a battere forte, ma quegli intensi attimi di passione non riuscirono a mitigare la sensazione di oppressione nel petto di Stiles, che era ormai permanente. Il buco nero nel suo cuore, ormai era una voragine, e i gemiti di Jeremy non aiutavano, perché Jeremy non era Derek Hale.

**********

La foresta era un luogo spettacolare di notte; circondata dall’oscurità, la vera armonia naturale si manifestava meravigliosamente e in maniera impressionante, quasi come fosse un opera di magia.  
Armonia coadiuvata dalla nebbiolina fresca e inquietante che avvolgeva gli alberi fitti, compatti come una schiera di soldatini, che facevano impressione a chi li attraversava, ricordando un armata invincibile.  
Per non parlare della sensazione adrenalinica di sentirsi perennemente spiati, l’aria fresca che permetteva ai polmoni di assimilare felicemente ossigeno purificando l’animo, il gracidare delle rane, e il frinire delle cicale, che insieme allo scorrere dei ruscelli e il rumore delle foglie per terra formava un insieme di suoni complementari e melodici .  
Nella foresta, di notte, però non esistevano solo suoni piacevoli.  
Esistevano quelli inquietanti, quelli da far venire i brividi, la pelle d’oca al solo ascoltarli, come gli ululati.  
Quelli dei lupi erano triplicati a Beacon Hills, dopo l’arrivo dei lupi mannari, dato che in realtà, quella zona della California non aveva visto questa specie di animali per ben 60 anni.

Due figure si muovevano svelte e sinuose, passando in un battito di ciglia da un ramo al suolo, quasi come se stessero danzando, interrompendo la piacevole calma notturna.  
Era interessante osservarli, a debita distanza.  
Le due figure rallentarono, sembrando quasi in procinto di schivare armi o trappole invisibili: uno dei due, era più alto e decisamente più muscoloso e rapido, dall’alto della sua fierezza da Alpha. La giovane accanto a lui, che aveva qualcosa di simile al ragazzo, forse nel modo di correre, da poter dire che i due erano imparentati, sembrava più snella, ma forte quasi quanto l’altro, in apparenza.  
Era come se i due fossero seguiti. 

Gli ultrasuoni precedentemente disseminati in giro, parevano farsi sempre più rari, in mezzo alla foresta. Derek Hale ormai aveva imparato ad evitarli e fare in modo di far perdere le sue tracce.  
In fondo in questo consisteva l’allenamento al quale si stava sottoponendo.  
Il ragazzo scese al suolo, i piedi che tastarono dolcemente e attentamente il terreno, con le goccioline di sudore che cadevano lente dalla fronte concentrata, producendo un rumore simile al ticchettio della pioggia: il sotto bosco era vellutato, sembrava quasi una coperta, se si camminava a piedi nudi.  
Quella era una stupida abitudine di quella pazza di Kalì, ora che ci pensava. Non sapeva perché avesse preso i vizi di un lupo mannaro che tempo prima gli aveva perforato la cassa toracica con un bastone di metallo; forse tendeva ad essere un po’ masochista, a volte.

Alle sue spalle, la ragazza con lui si fermò improvvisamente, facendolo distrarre e muoversi di un millimetro, prima di cadere per terra.  
Mai abbassare la guardia, in una foresta.

Una risata cristallina fu seguita dal fruscio di una corda, e Derek si trovò penzolante e furioso a testa in giù, le sopracciglia folte aggrottate minacciosamente.

«Derek! Davvero? Sei ancora così vulnerabile?» chiese Cora Hale, fisico slanciato, capelli lunghi, setosi e color mogano e zanne acuminate, mentre saltellava da un albero all'altro, evitando gli ultrasuoni - anti lupo, che il fratello aveva brillantemente sottovalutato.  
La ragazza fermò quella sorta di movimento vanitoso, atterrando appena di fronte al fratello, con un sorrisetto da prendi in giro stampato sul volto.  
«Mi sono chiesta come abbia potuto un lupo del tuo spessore e della tua forza perdere per qualche tempo lo stato di Alpha, poi la risposta mi è salita al cervello facilmente: come hai fatto a sbattere contro la trappola quando non abbiamo fatto altro che evitarle per due ore? A volte mi sembri un semplice beta rimbambito».

Cora, con le braccia incrociate, sorrise, sapendo che il fratello si era irritato e non poco per quella battuta, mentre un venticello fresco iniziava ad attraversare la foresta da parte a parte.

«Voglio ricordarti che il mio status di Alpha era stato barattato con la protezione della tua vita, quindi chiudi quella bocca, ingrata» ringhiò Derek, iniziando a graffiare la corda che lo teneva appeso come un salame.

« Oddio Derek, tranquillo, sto solo scherzando, diamine te la prendi sempre».

Derek ringhiò. Si era fatto fregare, e lui odiava essere preso in giro. Quello era solo allenamento, ma Derek aveva passato troppo per sentirsi indifferente; quante delusioni e pugnalate aveva dovuto affrontare in quell’ultimo periodo…   
Il ragazzo si liberò facilmente dalla trappola, e solo perché una parte di lui si era ricordato che la ragazza che gli stava davanti era una delle persone a cui teneva di più, non la toccò neanche con un artiglio.

Qualcuno si mosse da dietro l’albero più vicino: era una figura slanciata e vispa, che impugnava qualcosa nella mano destra.  
Cora sghignazzò nel vederlo. 

«No, Derek, non ci siamo proprio» Chris Argent, ex cacciatore di lupi mannari, puntò la torcia che teneva in mano, andando a proiettare il fascio di luce dritto verso il volto insoddisfatto dell’ Hale maggiore. L’uomo era munito anche di una pistola laser, e si era messo volentieri a disposizione degli Hale per aiutarli ad allenarsi, così se si fossero trovati davanti davvero dei cacciatori di lupi, avrebbero saputo cosa fare.

E questo era assurdo, dato che gli Argent avevano una lunga tradizione di caccia al lupo mannaro.

Erano stati loro a bruciare viva la famiglia Hale nell’incendio di sette anni prima. Derek non aveva capito bene cosa fosse cambiato, ma ora gli Hale e gli Argent erano alleati.  
Forse perché Cora andava d’accordo con Allison, la figlia di Chris, o forse perché si erano redenti da quello che avevano commesso.  
Derek avrebbe preferito essere appeso di nuovo ad un albero, piuttosto che ammettere che la protezione e l’aiuto degli Argent lo facevano stare più al sicuro.

« Un lupo come te avrebbe dovuto evitare la trappola ad occhi chiusi, lo sai, vero? Sei uno dei più forti del branco, non puoi permetterti di rimanere appeso in quel modo, per di più in un esercitazione» Chris squadrò con pazienza quasi da genitore, con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio quelli verdi di Derek, umiliato ancora una volta.  
In quel momento Derek se lo sarebbe sbranato dalla rabbia. Lui era un Alpha, non poteva essere fregato in questa maniera.  
Era solo colpa sua, non doveva mai abbassare la guardia e il suo passato gliel’aveva insegnato troppo duramente. 

Un uomo in divisa si avvicinò sorridente a Chris, in mano una torcia da campeggio. Lo stesso sorriso di Stiles con qualche ruga in più, si materializzò davanti ai lupi. 

«Hai bisogno di più sveltezza, ha ragione mio figlio quando dice che tu sembri un bradipo» commentò lo sceriffo Stilinski, che si era proposto di aiutare nell’esercitazione, dato che aveva una serata libera e dei casi si occupava il vice sceriffo Parrish.

In più a casa non c’era nessuno a fargli compagnia.

Era stato gentile, lo sceriffo, e soprattutto comprensivo, nei confronti degli Hale, anche se tutto sommato il dramma nel quale era sprofondato suo figlio era nato proprio da un morso di Peter Hale, zio di Derek e Cora a Scott Mc Call, il ragazzo che Stiles considerava quasi come un fratello.

Lo sceriffo aveva poi capito che Derek era completamente diverso da Peter: se il primo era stato dilaniato psicologicamente dai comportamenti spietati delle persone attorno a lui, il secondo era uno dei responsabili del dramma di Derek. 

«Cosa ha detto Stiles? » sbottò infuriato il licantropo, fissando truce lo sceriffo, mentre accanto a lui la sorella rideva.

«Sembri un bradipo e per una volta credo abbia ragione. Derek, da quello che avevo sentito dire eri un lupo così rispettabile…» disse lo sceriffo, mentre Cora aggiungeva « E imbranato».

«Cora…» minacciò il maggiore, fissando la sorella con gli occhi infuocati, occhi da alpha.  
Peter, lo zio psicopatico, era fuggito, per creare il suo branco di lupi in giro per l’America, ma a lui e Cora non importava di seguirlo. Loro volevano rimanere tranquilli a Beacon Hills, per quanto fosse possibile riunire nella stessa frase “Beacon Hills e tranquillità”

Deucalion, il lupo demone che per lungo tempo era stato una minaccia, era stato ucciso proprio da Derek, in una battaglia epica che aveva fatto esplodere le qualità di tutti coloro a contatto col soprannaturale: Lydia, Cora, Isaac, Scott, i gemelli, Kira, erano diventati tutti più potenti: Derek e i gemelli avevano ripreso il loro status di Alpha, e Cora e Isaac, seppur ancora Beta, si erano rafforzati decisamente.

Derek era stato proclamato capo per diritto di anzianità, anche se non era l’unico Alpha nel gruppo.

«Un capobranco che fallisce così una prova è triste da vedere» rincarò Cora, che sembrava quasi godere delle sfortune di Derek. La ragazza si appoggiò tranquilla ad un albero, ricaricando le forze e fissando con occhi color miele la sfuriata probabile del fratello. 

«Sai, Cora, mi sembra di sentire mio figlio; qualche tempo fa non stava mai zitto, ricordo che insultava Derek e il suo caratteraccio per tutta casa» rispose lo sceriffo, malinconico.

Sapeva che Stiles ormai era definitivamente cambiato, e solo un miracolo poteva riportarlo il vecchio Stilinski chiacchierone.  
Gli mancava il figlio curioso che aveva conosciuto per 18 anni, quello che sbirciava negli annuari privati della scuola, che entrava di soppiatto nelle centrali di polizia. La brutta copia sbiadita di Stiles, invece, era entrata nella sua vita, e gli camminava senza flemma in giro per casa.  
Avrebbe voluto strappare quella brutta copia di suo figlio e buttarla nel cestino.  
Voleva il vero Stiles, anche se non aveva idea di come riportarlo indietro. Se solo la moglie Claudia fosse stata ancora con lui…

Derek sbuffò alzando gli occhi, e togliendosi definitivamente la corda di torno, rendendosi conto che i pochi discorsi che Stiles faceva con il padre e con gli amici, erano incentrati su di lui.  
Non che ne parlasse bene, dato che lo considerava un bradipo, un lupo acido e chissà quanti altri soprannomi idioti gli aveva affibbiato.  
Però non smetteva di parlare di lui, e questo era molto strano, dato che, a parte qualche occasione, dove si erano semplicemente salvati la vita a vicenda, i due si odiavano.

No, beh, odiarsi no.  
Si tolleravano.  
Erano alleati, entrambi amici di Scott, ma nulla più. Tutto questo interesse da parte del giovane Stilinski, però, non gli dava fastidio, anzi quasi lo faceva sentire... considerato?

«Avete sentito cosa è successo in Messico? Ne hanno parlato in Tv oggi. Tutte quelle strane sparizioni...» chiese Cora cambiando discorso, mentre controllava il cellulare, in attesa di messaggi, probabilmente di Stiles, dato che era lui il ragazzo col quale parlava di più, in quel periodo, ma solo via sms: il ragazzo difficilmente iniziava un discorso a voce.

«Si, e quello che hanno detto non mi rende per niente tranquillo, sinceramente»rispose serio Derek, tornando per un attimo alla realtà.

«Credete che, magari ci sia sotto qualcuno di loro? Tuo zio Peter ?» domandò lo sceriffo, che ormai si era abituato a parlare con, e di mostri e lupi mannari.

«No, mio zio è un uomo di parola, strano ma vero. Dopo il caos con il mostro Kitsune che attualmente dorme tranquillo nella camera di Scott, e dopo che Deucalion è morto, non ha più torto un capello a nessuno. Non a noi almeno» replicò Derek, con lo sguardo impensierito e le braccia incrociate, assumendo la sua tipica postura.

«E Scott, dall'alto del suo potere di vero Alpha, sta tenendo tutti tranquilli, soprattutto la Kitsune» annuì Cora, fiera di far parte del branco di Scott e suo fratello.

«Non so cosa stia succedendo esattamente laggiù, però non mi convince. Comunque nessuno di noi deve andare in Messico, quindi non ci dobbiamo preoccupare troppo. Continuiamo ad allenarci, è meglio» riprese Chris, armeggiando con un arco e puntando una freccia contro Derek.

«Non mi fregherai un'altra volta » sorrise malignamente l’Alpha, che prima che qualcuno se ne accorgesse, era già corso verso il limitare della foresta, allontanandosi dagli altri alla velocità del suono.

«Quando vuole mio fratello corre » commentò Cora, che decise di sdraiarsi beatamente sul tappeto di foglie, facendo faticare solo Derek.

«E tu signorina, come mai così scansafatiche?» chiese lo sceriffo, sorridente, sedendosi accanto a lei, mentre iniziava a sentire il fresco del suolo forestale.

«Ho già fatto il mio dovere, è da tre ore che corriamo senza sosta, non ho colpito una trappola, quindi sono stata un bravo lupo» rispose lei, lanciando un’occhiata divertita allo sceriffo, che era stato colto dal dubbio che quella ragazza potesse essere sua nuora in un futuro prossimo, dato che lei e Stiles erano perennemente insieme.

«Senti Cora, volevo essere franco con te» iniziò lui, non sapendo come cominciare quel tipo di discorsi privati che non erano proprio il suo forte. Ancora una volta la mancanza della moglie si faceva sentire.  
Cora però intuì facilmente cosa volesse dire l’uomo e sorrise. 

«Franco? Lei non era lo sceriffo? Comunque…a parte gli scherzi, tra me e Stiles non c’è nulla. Può stare tranquillo. Suo figlio avrà al suo fianco una ragazza normale, che soffrirà una volta sola al mese, per colpa della luna, non due, e mi creda, è una fortuna per tutti…non che io e suo figlio parliamo molto, più che altro ci mandiamo messaggi e siamo nello stesso gruppo di scriteriati combina guai» lo anticipò lei, allegramente e un po’ malinconicamente.

Lo sceriffo sghignazzò, posando in maniera protettiva una mano sulla spalla della ragazza. I due Hale erano forti fisicamente e di carattere, e lo sceriffo nonostante tutto era contento che il figlio ne fosse amico, anche se con loro la vita era lungi dall’essere tranquilla.

«D’accordo, mi fido »  
Cora sorrise, avvertendo come, in lontananza, il fratello stesse affrontando con più attenzione la prova.

Un breve latrato trasformatosi poi in un ululato fiero, vibrò attraverso la foresta.

***************

La lezione per il giorno dopo era tutta stampata nella sua testa, così come il libro di scienze, riposto ordinatamente sullo scaffale, pieno di oggetti che poco o nulla avevano a che fare con la scienza: erano pupazzi di varie dimensioni di volpi giapponesi, altrimenti chiamati Kitsune.

Lo zaino era ordinato, cosi come gli abiti perfettamente stirati e posati sulla sedia girevole vicino alla scrivania.  
La pace e la tranquillità della prospettiva di una serata divertente si impossessarono di lui, mentre dalla doccia l’acqua scrosciava fragorosa.

Ormai non lasciava più i compiti incompleti e le lezioni da studiare all’ultimo minuto e di fretta. L'allenamento nel bosco, che consisteva in una semplice corsa e addominali e che affrontava con lettore musicale e tuta comoda, era terminato da una buona mezz’ora, e come al solito aveva dato i frutti sperati, dato che in quel mese aveva guadagnato 3 chili di massa muscolare.

Scott McCall aveva solo bisogno di stare con le sue donne preferite: la madre sarebbe tornata a momenti dall’ospedale nel quale lavorava, e sul tavolo della cucina si sarebbe trovata un pranzetto con i fiocchi, ovvero un piatto di sushi e patate fritte, e come dessert crema al cocco.

Il sushi era stato cucinato sapientemente da Kira, secondo la migliore tradizione nipponica, con la ragazza che in quel momento si stava facendo una doccia, e il secondo magistralmente cucinato da Scott in persona, mentre la crema al cocco era l’eccezione, dato che era stata comprata al bar di fronte casa Mc Call.

Scott ripensò a come fosse completamente cambiato, rispetto all'anno prima.

Il morso prima, che lo aveva trasformato in lupo mannaro, e il buio nel cuore poi, a causa del sacrificio che Deaton, il veterinario druido aveva spinto a compiere, gli avevano rivoluzionato la vita. Anche l'aver conosciuto Kira Yukimura, la Kitsune, volpe giapponese, che solo lui riusciva a tenere a bada, lo aveva cambiato.  
La sua vecchia fiamma Allison era ormai solo la sua cacciatrice preferita, e un’ amica fidata e leale.

Non c’erano più foto sulla sua scrivania, abbracciato ad una ragazza solare, con un sorriso coinvolgente e conquistatore, e lunghi capelli mossi.  
La foto che mostrava lui ed Allison in atteggiamenti intimi era stata sostituita da un’immagine che ritraeva l’intero gruppo, intento a prendersi a palle di neve. Kira e Allison erano una accanto all’altra, coperte da sciarpe e cuffie colorate, e Scott era tra loro, quasi come ci fosse stato un passaggio del testimone. 

La sua camera era comunque rimasta piena di poster di band, come sempre.

La novità stava nelle foto di una ragazza dagli occhi a mandorla e sfuggenti, che aveva preso piede nella sua vita.

Per quanto riguardava Allison, si era innamorata di uno dei migliori amici di Scott, Isaac Lahey. Era stata dura, all'inizio, sopportare il fatto che Allison l’ avesse rimpiazzato così velocemente, quasi da fargli dubitare l’intensità del loro rapporto.

Scott aveva considerato Allison la sua ancora, per un lungo periodo di tempo, perché era una ragazza decisa, sicura e incredibilmente romantica, ma ormai era acqua passata.  
Anche perché la sinuosa figura di Kira che traspariva dalle tende del bagno era un bel vedere.  
Piccolina di statura, capelli lunghissimi e scuri ma vispa, allegra e autoritaria nello stesso tempo, Kira aveva rivoluzionato la sua vita, anche se non era stato facile tenerla a bada, dato che la ragazza quando si trasformava era molto peggio di un lupo mannaro, e andava tenuta in una cassa di titanio, ben sigillata.  
A Scott però non interessava, dato che quello che provava per la ragazza era più importante delle rispettive trasformazioni. 

Il ragazzo si osservò allo specchio: capelli color ebano e ordinati, sguardo fiero, mascella leggermente accentuata da un lato e un sorriso sincero che gli traspariva sul volto. Era il vero Alpha, che si godeva una serata all’ordine del sushi e della dolcezza.

«Scott, dov'è il phon? » chiese una voce dolce e suadente, e una ragazza fece capolino nella stanza, dopo essere uscita dal bagno con ancora addosso l'accappatoio bianco e con i capelli bagnati, lasciando dietro di sé una scia leggera di profumo di lavanda, con il vapore del bagno che condensava leggermente sui vetri delle finestre. Sembrava un angelo.

Quando non era una volpe assassina, Kira era dolce ma poco incline a raccontare cosa le passasse per la testa. Scott aveva faticato molto per ottenere la sua fiducia, ma alla fine era stato ripagato nel migliore dei modi.  
Il ragazzo sorrise nel vedere come Kira sembrasse anche un pulcino bagnato e decise di prenderla in giro.

« Non te lo dico » Scott con uno scatto le si avvicinò e le cinse la schiena con le braccia, dandole un bacio dolce sulla guancia. La pelle della ragazza era così soffice e calda, col corpo che emanava ancora calore.   
Kira avvertì un leggero brivido al tocco con la pelle fredda del lupo mannaro. Nonostante la risposta negativa, la ragazza non si perse d’animo.

«Vorrà dire che sgocciolerò per tutta la casa. Poi però lo dici tu a tua madre che è tutto bagnato » sussurrò lei in maniera seducente all’orecchio di Scott.

«Pulirò io, non preoccuparti, e poi mia madre sarà contenta di vedere che è già tutto pronto in tavola, lei adora il sushi » rispose lui, ridacchiando.

«E io adoro te. Oddio, che frase dolce, maledizione, Stiles avrebbe odiato a morte questa risposta solo qualche tempo fa» ricambiò lei, avvolgendolo in un caldo abbraccio.

«Lo so, ma lui non ci sente, quindi possiamo essere zuccherosi quanto vogliamo…» ghignò lui, buttando senza grazia la ragazza sul suo letto, stendendosi sopra di lei a mo’ di piumone, sorreggendosi su un gomito e osservandola come se fosse la cosa più bella che gli fosse capitata. 

I capelli scuri le ricadevano ondeggianti e umidi sul volto, mentre la pelle, anche per effetto del bagnoschiuma era maledettamente setosa. Aveva delle labbra piccole, Kira, e un naso ben delineato.  
Il sorriso che stava mostrando, poi era straordinario.

Era vero. Dopo Allison, dato che il primo amore non si scorda mai, Kira era ciò di cui lui aveva bisogno per vivere. 

Scott specchiò i suoi occhi in quelli neri come la notte della ragazza, prima di avvicinarsi ancora di più al suo volto, dandole un bacio semplice, sfiorando quelle labbra a forma di cuore, che tanto amava. Scott le tolse l’accappatoio, osservando e toccando il suo corpo nudo, che lei non esitava a mostrargli.  
Kira era in visibilio, i tocchi di Scott, con la punta delle dita gelate, le davano brividi di freddo e piacere nello stesso momento, permettendo al bacio di intensificarsi, con la lingua del ragazzo che andava a sfregare lentamente contro quella di Kira.  
Per un momento si avvertirono solo i respiri affannati e il battito accelerato dei due ragazzi.

« Sei stupenda, Kira, davvero. Ho avuto una fortuna incredibile a conoscerti...» sussurrò lui, con le pupille così larghe da rischiare di esplodere, staccandosi leggermente da lei e prendendole la mano, mentre sentiva che il loro contatto stretto stava sortendo effetti più animaleschi che umani, sul suo basso ventre.

«Non quando sono una volpe psicopatica » ribatté lei, un po’ avvilita dalla sua condizione di muta forma.

«Ho frequentato psicopatici abbastanza a lungo, per dire che tu sei la mia preferita in assoluto » sorrise Scott, unendo le loro labbra di nuovo.

«Grazie Scott, grazie di tutto…» sorrise lei, ancora incredula di vivere nello stesso tetto del suo ragazzo, dopo che i genitori l’avevano rifiutata. Era un muta forma, non poteva vivere con le persone più rispettabili del Giappone, anche se il padre era stato l’insegnante di storia nella sua scuola per qualche tempo.

La quiete amorevole venne interrotta dallo sbattere di una portiera e dal tintinnio di un paio di chiavi.

«Sono a casa!» Melissa Mc Call, sempre più esausta, si trascinò in cucina, conscia che la cena sarebbe stata ancora da preparare;  
«Ma che diamine…» urlò sorpresa, quando vide che era già tutto pronto.

La madre salì le scale entusiasta, al grido di  
«Non ci credo, Scott, hai cucinato il sushi? Fatti abbracciare, oggi non avevo voglia di cucinare, è stata una giornataccia e- » sorprendendo il figlio con Kira, entrambi in atteggiamenti un po’ troppo affettuosi.

«Mamma » urlò lui, resosi conto della situazione imbarazzante e alzatosi di scatto, mentre Kira si aggiustava l’accappatoio, entrando in bagno imbarazzatissima, non senza aver prima biascicato un «Buonasera Melissa».

«Oh, ehm, ragazzi, scusate. V- vado a riempire la brocca d’acqua. Vi volevo solo dire che potete scendere a mangiare e che il pranzo sembra davvero squisito» borbottò la donna, riccioli scuri al vento, prima di uscire di fretta dalla camera, altrettanto impacciata.

«Tua madre l’ha presa bene, poteva urlarci ‘svergognati’ o qualcosa di simile » disse Kira, tornando in camera di Scott per vestirsi.

«E’ mia madre. Vuole vedermi felice, e non mi sgrida se sono abbracciato alla mia ragazza».

«Non eravamo solo abbracciati, Scott » insinuò lei, anche se la situazione che aveva appena vissuto con Scott non le era per nulla dispiaciuta.

Pochi minuti dopo, il ragazzo scese le scale, mano nella mano con Kira, entrambi imbarazzati, ma compiaciuti nello stesso tempo.  
La ragazza aveva ancora i capelli bagnati e indossava una delle felpe di Scott, dato che aveva fretta e fame, e non aveva avuto voglia di vestirsi.  
Il particolare venne simpaticamente notato da Melissa, che sorrise alla vista dei ragazzi.  
Scott si sedette a tavola, pronto a divorare il sushi e a farsi perdonare dalla madre per aver disturbato la sua privacy.  
Era certo che dopo la scorpacciata, i tre avrebbero guardato un film sul divano, con il ragazzo abbracciato alle donne più importanti della sua vita.

Avrebbe passato una dolce serata da Alpha amato e innamorato, e dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, sapeva di meritarselo.

***************************

 

La strada era incredibilmente un deserto, quella sera, in quella zona della città. Una moto passava velocissima, il motore che rombava a tutto gas, squarciando la calma apparente, e sfrecciando solitaria. Il colore del motociclo, che si confondeva col buio circostante, era però visibile grazie ai fanali, illuminanti come fari. Blu scuro, quasi nero, era il colore.

Una coppia era al comando della moto. Lui, in tuta e casco, e lei, con tacchi 12 e spacco vistoso che si librava nell’aria; i due si erano improvvisati esperti motociclisti, mentre compivano evoluzioni e derapate. 

Erano loro i possessori della notte.

«Quanto vogliono mettersi in mostra, quei due?» sbuffò Allison Argent alzando gli occhi, chiusa in una Ford dall’andatura media, al sicuro, insieme al suo ragazzo Isaac, entrambi che cercavano inutilmente di stare dietro alla moto che li aveva quasi seminati.

«Non ne ho idea. Aiden con quella moto pensa di essere un motociclista professionista, in più Lydia non è l’essenza dell’umiltà, no? Vogliono farsi il giro dell’intera città, poi arrivare al bowling e fare l’entrata spettacolare, sai, quella dove si tolgono il casco a rallentatore, scuotono i capelli, o gonfiano i muscoli» rispose lui ridacchiando.

«E noi li aspetteremo in macchina, fingendo indifferenza, e magari suonando anche il clacson a mo’ di rimprovero » propose Allison, sorridendo.

Gli occhi di Isaac si illuminarono, mentre si voltava un attimo verso la ragazza.

«Questa è una grande idea » disse lui, osservando Allison. Era così diversa, rispetto alla prima volta che l’aveva vista. Era definitivamente cresciuta, era più consapevole della sua forza, più donna.  
I capelli lunghi, ormai arrivavano appena sopra le spalle, ed erano privi di onde o movimenti fluidi. Erano dritti, ordinati e perfetti.

«Grazie,ma sai che io per natura ho una mente brillante » si vantò la ragazza, stringendo dolcemente la mano di Isaac, e nel frattempo sistemandosi il trucco, osservandosi nello specchietto retrovisore, imitando il fare altezzoso di Lydia.   
Isaac rise di cuore, una risata simile per certi versi, ad un latrato. Era un ragazzo dolcissimo, con un sorriso strabiliante e un fisico decisamente atletico. Era anche un po’ più alto di Allison, con ricci biondi e sempre in disordine.

Il bowling era a pochi metri da loro, pieno di ragazzi pronti a divertirsi prima di tornare a scuola, desiderosi di avere un ultima serata di libertà.  
Sotto gli occhi divertiti di Allison e Isaac, che avevano perfettamente posteggiato la macchina, stava avvenendo esattamente la “scena al rallentatore” che i due aspettavano. Lydia e Aiden erano così pieni di sé, a volte….

Allison sapeva, mentre lei e Isaac premevano il clacson, ridendo di cuore, che in realtà quella di Lydia era una maschera. Lei non era altezzosa, menefreghista o insulsa.  
Era saggia, intuitiva, brillante e una banshee. Cosa che le aveva procurato un paio di problemi, uno dei quali era il rischiare di essere stritolata da un druido pazzo, appena l’anno prima, anche se la ragazza aveva comunque affrontato i suoi demoni, uscendone decisamente più forte.

«Cosa state facendo? Ci state rovinando l’entrata in scena» sbottò Lydia, quando Allison e Isaac scesero dalla macchina, parcheggiata proprio di fianco alla moto, con due sorrisi da prendi in giro.

«Per favore, entrata in scena! Io e Isaac avevamo previsto tutto, non credete mica di prenderci alla sprovvista, vi conosciamo troppo bene » sorrise Allison.

«Ma certo, la supercoppia che riesce a leggere nella mente delle persone » ribatté Aiden, mentre si toglieva la tuta. Il ragazzo indossava una maglietta bluastra, che dava risalto alla carnagione ambrata, e soprattutto metteva in mostra la muscolatura ben definita del ragazzo.

«Non ne siamo ancora in grado » obiettò Isaac

«Si si, d’accordo, basta parlottare, entriamo » Lydia terminò la discussione di fretta, entrando da vera vip nel locale.

Tutti gli occhi erano su di lei, Lydia Martin: capelli morbidi e fiammeggianti, labbra carnose, vestito rosa salmone e tacchi rossi da dodici centimetri. Non che Aiden fosse diverso: muscoloso, capelli corti, scuri e pieni di gel e quel tocco di fascino misterioso che aveva conquistato la rossa.

«Beh, stasera ho deciso di divertirmi e fare la spocchiosa primadonna » decretò lei, mentre si avvicinava alla cassa per ritirare le scarpe da indossare sulla pista.

«Era un avviso?» ridacchiò Isaac, che trovava ridicoli i comportamenti della ragazza. Allison era così diversa, nel suo vestito blu cobalto, lungo fino alle ginocchia, un filo di mascara e un sorriso leggero.

«No, era una constatazione». 

«Basta, andiamo a sederci e iniziamo a giocare?» sbottò Aiden, che era impaziente per natura. Il ragazzo aveva conquistato subito Lydia, che dopo la rottura dolorosissima con Jackson, aveva trovato qualcuno che apprezzava.  
Non amava, ovviamente. Apprezzava. Forse, fra qualche tempo, si sarebbe convinta di amare davvero il licantropo.

I ragazzi si sedettero sulle rigide poltroncine bianco e verdi del bowling, dopo aver cambiato le scarpe e ordinato patatine fritte e Ketchup in quantità industriali, che i due lupetti divorarono senza fare complimenti, sotto gli sguardi divertiti delle ragazze. La stanza venne riempita da un pesante odore di fritto.

Isaac iniziò a sentirsi un po’ a disagio. Le luci a intermittenza attorno a loro, sommati ai neon luminosi sopra di loro, erano fastidiosi per la sua vista da lupo. Anche Aiden soffriva in silenzio, accanto a Lydia. Non voleva mostrare le sue debolezze, Aiden. A differenza del fratello era molto più soggetto a nascondere le sue emozioni.

Il volto del ragazzo, però era corrucciato e pensieroso, ma Lydia non se ne accorse.

Allison si rese conto che qualcosa nel suo ragazzo non andava.

«Isaac? Qualche problema?» chiese Allison preoccupata, mentre smangiucchiava patatine, persa in una conversazione sull’imperativo categorico di Kant iniziata dalla stessa Lydia, specchiando i propri occhi castani in quelli cristallini del ragazzo 

«Non so, è che non so giocare bene a bowling, e in più non sono sicuro che tutte queste luci in movimento mi possano far stare tranquillo…» confessò Isaac, con gli occhi bassi e il sorriso che improvvisamente era svanito dal volto del ragazzo.

«Beh, posso darti una mano, sono piuttosto brava» si alzò lei, mettendosi di fianco ad Isaac, e accarezzandogli i capelli ricci per tranquillizzarlo.  
Allison sapeva che quella scena era già capitata, con un altro ragazzo qualche tempo prima, ma non era il momento di pensarci, dato che la storia era ormai archiviata da un pezzo, e poi lui stava già con qualcun altro, Kira nello specifico. 

Isaac si alzò per afferrare una delle sfere presenti, con Allison che provava a rassicurarlo, stando di fianco a lui.  
Allison impugnò la palla, mano nella mano con Isaac.

Era lui il ragazzo che amava, ora. 

«Devi guardare dritto davanti a te. I birilli sono l’unico obiettivo, devi colpirli con tutta la forza che hai, capito? Non c’è altro, non ci sono le luci, i rumori, devi concentrarti, non è difficile per uno come te: i birilli sono i tuoi avversari, ok? Stendili…»

«Solo i birilli?» Isaac si voltò leggermente, sfiorando volutamente le labbra di Allison, il cuore che batteva un po’ più forte e le pupille che si allargavano. Il ragazzo poteva avvertire il respiro non più regolare della ragazza, sul suo collo.

«Si» sussurrò lei, stringendo la palla da bowling sempre più forte.

Il cuore le batteva a ritmi impossibili, e questo le succedeva solo con Isaac. Ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo, anche se erano stati insieme per tutto il giorno.

Isaac era la sua luce. Non sapeva come avrebbe potuto resistere senza quel adorabile lupo.  
A volte non dormiva, la notte, Allison, per colpa di incubi, di attacchi d’ansia che la prendevano e la catapultavano in sensazioni orrende e spaventose, che la ragazza non aveva mai provato.

Il sacrificio che lei, Scott e Stiles avevano dovuto affrontare era stato facile all’inizio, ma poi quel orribile sensazione che nulla andasse per il verso giusto non li lasciò più.  
Allison sognava la madre che si era suicidata per colpa del morso che non poteva sopportare, sognava la zia Kate, morta da un pezzo, che uccideva Isaac, sognava suo nonno che sparava al padre, sognava…..

«Als?» Isaac la guardò dolcemente, capendo il suo disagio. Era stata una benedizione per lui, andare a vivere dagli Argent.

Si sentiva più protetto, in un certo senso. In più Kira stava da Scott, colui che lo aveva ospitato dopo che Derek lo aveva cacciato dal proprio loft, e non voleva disturbarli.

«Volete tirare, o aspettate la prossima luna piena?» urlò Lydia sarcastica, dalle poltroncine.

Isaac strinse la mano della cacciatrice, pronto per lanciare la palla..

3…

2…

1…

La palla rotolò vigorosamente e velocemente, prima di infrangersi, demolendo, tutti i birilli. 

Strike.

«Sii!!» I due ragazzi si abbracciarono, felici. Allison si lasciò andare ad un balletto, e Isaac rise di cuore. La mora si rivolse alla rossa con aria di sfida: «Vediamo se la banshee e il lupo ci battono», disse, dopo aver scambiato un tenero e veloce bacio con Isaac.

«Oh, ma è logico » si alzò Lydia, mollando le patatine e prendendo la sua palla da bowling in mano.

La concentrazione si poteva tastare, attorno a loro. Lydia non faceva mai nulla di intentato o sbagliato.

Lei era una campionessa nel bowling, così come nel pattinaggio, nel tiro con l’arco e in altri cinquanta sport diversi.

Eccola che si piegava per dare forza alla palla.  
Due passi in corsa, con grazia…  
La palla attraversò la corsia….

Strike.

«Visto, coppietta del cuore?» sorrise lei, fiera, tornando a sedersi.

«Adesso tocca ad Aiden, che sono certa ce la farà » si vantò Lydia, dando il pugno ad Aiden, che aveva ancora la bocca impastata di patatine. 

Il ragazzo mancò clamorosamente tre birilli, facendo perdere tristemente la ragazza più competitiva di Beacon Hills, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Allison e Isaac.

«Aiden, mi avevi confermato di essere un fenomeno nel bowling. Questa me la paghi…» sbottò Lydia, con le fiamme della sfida negli occhi.

La ragazza, fece tre strike di fila, ma l’intesa e la fiducia di Allison e Isaac decisamente ebbero la meglio.

«Abbiamo vinto, siamo grandi!» proclamò la Argent, mentre Isaac la abbracciava.

Era una piccola conquista per lei, aver vinto una semplice partita a bowling, ma per chi soffre, anche le piccole conquiste possono sembrare grandi imprese.

La ragazza non smise di sorridere per tutta la serata, finita poi con una coppa di gelato al cioccolato al bar del bowling, e un bacio sotto casa Argent, dopo aver deriso un po’ Lydia e Aiden.

Finalmente, pensò Allison, dopo qualche ora rannicchiata nel suo letto, stanca, ma soddisfatta, dopo troppo tempo, la serenità aveva preso piede di nuovo nella sua vita.


	2. Playing The Game

Il pentolino d’acciaio, pieno di un liquido bianco e dolce, era ormai quasi bollente, segno che andava tolto dal fuoco; con un semplice gesto, la tazza posata lì accanto venne riempita di latte fumante e fresco di giornata, quasi sembrasse appena munto.

Piccoli anellini colorati galleggiavano placidamente sulla superficie della tazza, pronti per essere mangiati; di fronte al recipiente di ceramica, sopra una tovaglia bianca e rossa di plastica, che copriva il tavolo rotondo, stava abbandonata una tazzina di caffè espresso già terminato, col residuo ben visibile: l’odore di caffeina che inebriava la stanza, pacatamente illuminata dal sole, dava l’idea della strana fretta che albergava in quella casa.  
Il frigorifero era comunque ben fornito di cibi salutari e prelibati e la cucina miracolosamente immacolata: lo sceriffo, che si stava allacciando la cravatta davanti allo specchio nella sua stanza, aveva portato a termine con successo i suoi doveri di “casalingo”, andando a fare la spesa molto presto, quella mattina.

Stiles portò, senza voglia, il cucchiaio pieno zeppo di cereali mollicci alla bocca, con la testa appoggiata comodamente sul braccio piegato. I cereali gli caddero sul pigiama, e lui osservò le macchie scure che si espandevano attorno agli anellini al miele, sbuffando e chiudendo gli occhi.

Erano le sette e mezza del mattino, e il padre, attraversando il corridoio, fissò Stiles con una certa insistenza. Il ragazzo non doveva fare tardi a scuola.

Ma quale senso aveva frequentarla ancora?

Stiles non trovava più motivazioni valide: gli amici? Li vedeva tutti i giorni a casa di Scott, o di Allison, o meglio ancora si incontravano nella gigantesca villa di Lydia, per pianificare e sventare i prossimi attacchi di mostri o eventuali branchi di Alpha, senza che lui comunque suggerisse strategie particolari, come suo solito. Di positivo c’era che almeno stava in compagnia.

Lo studio? Chi se ne importava. Il rendimento di Stiles era calato maledettamente, peggio del livello di Scott l’anno prima, che voleva dire tragico.   
Imparare date, studiare lingue, calcolare: non gli interessava più nulla. Avrebbe preferito starsene tranquillo a poltrire ventiquattr’ore al giorno.  
Lui, il ragazzo più iperattivo di Beacon Hills, voleva passare le sue giornate a dormire nel letto caldo, senza doversi preoccupare di niente.

Una vita da mantenuto.

Il padre, pronto per andare a lavoro, notò il solito sguardo assente del figlio, e per questo decise di sedersi un attimo sulla sieda libera a fianco per parlare con Stiles, stranamente intimorito.  
«Stiles, ascolta, io vado in centrale, torno stasera come sempre. Stavo pensando che magari potevo ordinare una pizza al mio ritorno, ti andava?» tentò lo sceriffo.

Stiles rimase impassibile, mentre ingoiava qualche anellino al miele, suscitando la stizza naturale del padre, il quale andò dritto al punto del discorso, cambiando il tono di voce da mellifluo ad autoritario.

«Ho saputo dal professore di economia che quest’anno i tuoi voti sono terribili, potresti studiare un po’ con Scott, Lydia e gli altri ragazzi, questo pomeriggio, che ne dici? Impegnati Stiles, questo è l’ultimo anno, dovrai pensare al college dopo. Non ho intenzione di mantenerti a vita figliolo, ne sei consapevole?»

Il tono di voce si alzò leggermente, ma parlare con un muro sarebbe stato forse più plausibile.

«Ci vediamo stasera » sbottò lo sceriffo arresosi, squadrando per un attimo il figlio e notando ancora sul suo volto quell’insopportabile espressione vacua che ormai era parte di lui da un po’.  
L’uomo si allontanò, con uno sguardo preoccupato che accentuava le oramai troppe rughe d’ansia sul suo volto.

«Ciao pa’ » biascicò lui, con la bocca impastata di cereali. Senza nemmeno aver finito di far colazione, il ragazzo salì prima in bagno, poi in camera sua, riempì la cartella dei primi libri posati sulla scrivania, senza preoccuparsi delle materie che aveva quel giorno e aprì l’armadio, trovando i soliti capi ad attenderlo.  
Il ragazzo prese i primi jeans che gli capitarono a tiro, abbinò una felpa in fretta e scese.  
Non poteva saltare le lezioni. I professori avrebbero riferito tutto a suo padre, e non voleva creargli più problemi di quanti ne doveva già affrontare.

Poteva comunque sbattersene altamente della scuola. L’importante era solo non saltare le lezioni. Per il resto? Scaldare il banco poteva essere una via percorribile, e se alla professoressa fosse venuto in mente di fargli una domanda, non era poi obbligato a rispondere. 

Il ragazzo indossò un giubbino nero felpato, e uscì di casa, il volto sferzato da un’arietta fresca tipicamente mattutina che tutto sommato, poteva definire piacevole.

Piacevole come il bacio della sera prima, con quel ragazzo.. Jimmie, Jamie, Jeremy. Si, Jeremy.

I suoi occhi erano due veri e propri smeraldi.

Li aveva sognati quella notte, e si era svegliato tremando. Gli smeraldi erano avvolti in un turbine nero, dal quale era apparso un serpente, che voleva morderlo.  
Scott e Lydia erano con lui, ma ridevano, lo prendevano in giro, incitavano il serpente a colpirlo, a fargli più male possibile, perché lui non era speciale, non aveva nessun potere. Era lo stupido e sempliciotto Stiles, del quale nessuno aveva ben capito ancora l’utilizzo in tutta quella faccenda soprannaturale.

Kira era al fianco di Scott nel suo sogno, e gli lanciava strane vampate di fuoco dalla bocca. Aiden, invece, lo graffiava con gli artigli, al fianco di Lydia.  
C’era anche Allison, che continuava a lanciargli frecce addosso, urlando e scandendo ogni frase col lancio di un dardo.

«Non hai mira!» . La freccia lo colpiva sulla gamba.

«Non hai precisione!». Toccava al petto.

«Sei un buono a nulla, sei inutile!» Era il turno della testa.

«Non cacci, non ululi, non urli, non servi a niente!» L’ultima freccia gli trapassò il cuore.

Anche Cora era lì, imprigionata ad un albero, ma rideva, rideva e ululava.

Si sentì male per tutta la notte, Stiles, perché temeva che i suoi amici lo considerassero davvero un buono a nulla.

Le occhiaie che testimoniavano le poche ore di sonno erano ancora ben visibili sul suo volto.

«Buongiorno Stiles. Cominciamo la giornata con la solita dolce dose di pessimismo? Ottima idea» borbottò stanco tra sé e sé, mentre sbadigliando saliva in macchina, o meglio, sulla sua dolce Jeep ‘Roscoe’.

Solo all’avvio del motore il ragazzo si rese conto che il posto del passeggero era già occupato.

Una ragazza con i capelli fulvi e uno sguardo divertito, lo stava infatti fissando attenta.

«Ma che ca…L- lydia? Tu cosa diamine ci fai qui? Come sei entrata?» esclamò il ragazzo, per un attimo tornato alla realtà, mettendosi spaventato una mano sul petto.

«Ciao Stiles, la macchina era già aperta, e ho pensato di venire a scuola con te, per farti un po’ di compagnia, dato che Aiden va in moto con Ethan e nessuno poteva accompagnarmi» spiegò la ragazza. Da quando era entrata in macchina, si respirava un’aria diversa, più allegra, più vivace.

Stiles avrebbe desiderato più di qualsiasi altra cosa un momento del genere: lui e Lydia, la sua cotta dalla terza elementare, che andavano a scuola insieme, da brava coppietta affiatata.  
E’ però risaputo che i sogni non sempre si realizzano, e gli sconvolgimenti trascorsi in quell’ultimo anno, avevano cambiato tutte le prospettive dell’adolescente.

L’interesse che aveva per la ragazza, non senza fatica, si era sciolto completamente come neve al sole. I due avevano scoperto che da amici la loro affinità saliva esponenzialmente, scegliendo consensualmente di intraprendere questo rapporto, meno privo di rischi e più divertente.

I sogni sulla ragazza biondo fragola erano terminati da un pezzo.

«Allora, Stiles, vuoi muoverti o cosa?» lo scosse lei dopo qualche secondo. Stiles ormai viveva sovrappensiero.

«Si scusa», borbottò lui.

Il giovane accese il motore e i due si avviarono verso quell’edificio che la Martin adorava.

Stiles la studiò interessato per un attimo: aveva i capelli raccolti in una coda, un vestito lilla e una big bag grigia abbinata alle scarpe, ovviamente col tacco. Sembrava avere solo outfit alla moda, Lydia. Avrebbe corso la maratona con i tacchi.

Un silenzio pesante era calato tra loro. Stiles controllava la strada da percorrere, senza la minima intenzione di iniziare un discorso di qualsiasi tipo.

Lydia iniziò ad innervosirsi, tamburellando freneticamente le dita sul finestrino: odiava i silenzi interminabili, soprattutto se avvenivano tra amici.  
La sua mano si diresse verso il pulsante della radio, per coprire quell’insopportabile monotonia con un po’ di musica.  
Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma non si lamentò per il suono che lentamente stava riempiendo la sua Jeep.

Il paesaggio sfilava accanto a loro. Ville enormi, case abbandonate e una vasta foresta. Non era un granchè, Beacon Hills dal punto di vista del panorama, in generale.

Quella cittadina era il semplice teatro del soprannaturale, e decisamente le bastava. 

La canzone successiva non sembrò particolarmente allegra: considerando il fatto che Lydia aveva l’urgenza di chiedere al ragazzo i dettagli delle sue avventure della notte precedente da quella mattina, la giovane spense decisa la radio, con somma gioia dello Stilinski e si voltò verso di lui. 

«Allora, sono quindici minuti di strada da casa tua alla scuola, e sono già morta e resuscitata di noia quattro volte. Perché non chiacchieriamo come fanno i buoni amici? Per esempio, perché non mi racconti cosa hai fatto ieri sera? Aiden mi ha mandato un messaggio, stamattina dicendo che Ethan aveva uno scoop sensazionale che ti riguardava: hai mica perso il tuo status da vergine? Lo sai che saresti al sicuro in caso di attacco druido? Non ti senti un tantino sollevato? Dai Stiles, racconta!» Lo implorò lei, tirando fuori il suo sorriso più seducente, che mostrava la linea perfetta dei suoi denti, la leggera fossetta sulla guancia ed esaltava il color rosso ciliegia del suo rossetto. Nessun ragazzo resisteva a quello sguardo.

Stiles alzò gli occhi irritato.

«Posso farti io una domanda? Mi mostri per favore dov’è esattamente localizzato su quel corpo da modella il pulsante per spegnerti?» sbottò. Odiava le parlantine irrefrenabili.

Lui.

Era forse uno dei nuovi aspetti della sua vita – post sacrificio, che gli piaceva sul serio. Lo rendeva più simile all’unica persona che desiderava morbosamente.

Lydia non si fece impressionare dal malumore perenne di Stiles: la ragazza, in effetti, non si faceva impressionare quasi più da nulla.

«Oddio Stiles, smettila di comportarti come una donna con il ciclo, sempre acido, taciturno! A volte mi sembri Derek. Se non vuoi parlare tu, parlerò io, chiedendo a Danny, cosa è successo. Quasi quasi gli mando subito un messaggio» dichiarò lei, estraendo l’ inseparabile cellulare touch screen dalla borsa.

Stiles curvò gli angoli della bocca. Sembrava Derek. Lui, Stiles Stilinski, inutile umano, era stato paragonato ad un lupo mannaro.  
Al suo lupo mannaro.  
Forse poteva dare una possibilità a Lydia di placare la propria curiosità.

«Sai, forse posso confessarti qualcosa. Ieri ho conosciuto un tizio che frequenta il corso di musica con Danny, e anche la squadra di Lacrosse, pensa che ci siamo seduti su un divanetto del gay club nel quale eravamo con gli altri e ci siamo baciati. E’ stato eccitante, in effetti. A te come è andata? So che sei andata al bowling con Aiden, Isaac e Allison, avrai vinto sicuramente tu» sputò fuori Stiles, alzando le spalle, mentre percorreva poche centinaia di metri, prima della scuola.

Il volto di Lydia, che si era improvvisamente paralizzata, col dito puntato sullo schermo del cellulare che mostrava un messaggio incompleto, non era poi così diverso dal solito: la bocca spalancata, lo sguardo vacuo che si sommava ad un’espressione stupita e incuriosita. Solo non aveva emesso un suono, un verso, niente.

Non era da lei, non urlare.

«H - hai b- baciato..h - hai…» ansimò lei, travolta dallo stupore. Non aveva idea che uno come Stiles avesse quel tipo di interessi, anche se lo considerava un ragazzo con una mentalità abbastanza aperta.

«Senti riccioli d’oro, io e te abbiamo un patto da adesso. Se io ti svelo un segreto, tu rimani muta in mia presenza, perché i borbottii e le discussioni da ragazze sono una delle cose che ultimamente mi mandano in bestia».

«Oh e ci sarebbe da compilare una lunga lista delle cose che ti fanno innervosire, ma andiamo avanti » ribatté lei, decisa. 

«Farò finta di non aver sentito» sussurrò lui, lanciando uno sguardo rabbioso verso la ragazza, prima di proseguire.

«Credo, o meglio, ho sempre cercato di nasconderlo, ma ormai ne sono certo. Sono bisessuale. Alcuni ragazzi mi attraggono e non poco. - Il ragazzo fece una pausa, tanto per dare un minimo effetto teatrale, prima di continuare - Ora, se tu ti fai sfuggire questa cosa a qualcuno, io giuro sulla madre delle Banshee che te la faccio pagare…» il ragazzo si stava lentamente innervosendo, dato che la quantità di gesti delle braccia aumentò progressivamente.

Lydia non batté ciglio, né nel sentire la confessione, né ascoltando la strana minaccia: invece la ragazza rispose ferocemente: «Stiles, ma ti sei incarnato davvero in Derek o cosa? Non mi importa che tu sia bisessuale, ma mi danno fastidio le minacce, non sono assolutamente da te, sei peggio di una ragazza mestruata, sei maledettamente insopportabile e...».

Gli occhi della rossa si allargarono. Aveva capito.

La ragazza battè le mani e indicò Stiles. 

«Tu hai una cotta per Derek! Oddio, ci avrei giurato. Ci avrei giurato! Adesso si che tutto torna, il tuo comportamento assurdo, sempre taciturno e irritabile. A pensarci bene, a Scott e Allison è successo lo stesso. Ecco perché loro - » esclamò lei, scoppiando a ridere incontrollatamente.

«Perché cosa? Cosa è successo a quei due? Anche loro hanno una cotta per Der- » Stiles si bloccò, con una punta di rossore sulle guance pallide.

Stavolta Lydia urlò sul serio: «Ti sei tradito! Allora ti piace Derek. Comunque nessuno a parte te ha una cotta per lui, e stai tranquillo che non lo rivelerò a nessuno. Il giorno del vostro sacrificio, comunque, parlando con il dottor Deaton, abbiamo saputo che lentamente, in questo periodo di oscurità del vostro cuore, il comportamento che assumerete sarà simile a quello della persona che per voi significa qualcosa, quindi secondo logica, tu sei appena diventato un insopportabile musone, e la cosa mi rende decisamente inquieta…».

Stiles sospirò tranquillo, sapeva che poteva fidarsi della ragazza. «Ok, mi prometti di stare zitta? Questo è il patto. Io ti ho svelato chi mi piace, e tu primo, non lo dici a nessuno, secondo stai in silenzio assoluto in mia presenza, perché io tutto questo chiacchiericcio non lo tollero…».

Lydia lanciò l’ennesima occhiataccia ferita al ragazzo.

«Cosa? Ancora usi queste minacce senza senso? La vuoi smettere una buona volta, Stiles?»

Stiles fermò la macchina appena dentro il parcheggio della scuola. Lydia scese dalla Jeep sbattendo violentemente la portiera e senza nemmeno ringraziare per il passaggio, dato che alla fine se l’era procurato da sola.  
La ragazza provò tanta malinconia che le si infranse addosso come un’onda inaspettata. Odiava il nuovo Stiles, le mancava troppo quello sfigatello curioso, partecipe del gruppo e immancabilmente divertente. Era da un anno che si comportava così, e forse, non sarebbe più cambiato.

«E’ intollerabile ormai, quel ragazzo, speriamo non si aggravi» borbottò ad alta voce, avvicinandosi verso il portone della scuola a passo sostenuto. Il prossimo stadio del ragazzo poteva prendere le sembianze di Peter Hale: psicopatico e senza scrupoli, e lì si che sarebbero stati guai.

«Cosa non dovrebbe aggravarsi?» un braccio si strinse deciso attorno al suo, facendola voltare. Aiden si protese per baciarle le labbra, e lei non si oppose, stringendosi a lui come una cozza attaccata allo scoglio. Il loro fu un bacio passionale, con le lingue di entrambi che danzavano.

«Niente, tranquillo. Stavo solo pensando a Stiles. Entriamo?» propose lei, dopo aver staccato le labbra dal suo ragazzo con riluttanza. La ragazza lo prese sottobraccio, avviandosi da vera diva verso la scuola. Non poteva permettere che il comportamento di Stiles le rovinasse la giornata.

La moto di Aiden e Ethan, che si era separato dal gemello per correre da Danny, era di fianco a quella di Scott. Sportiva e senza un graffio per i primi, da cross e decisamente impolverata per Mc Call, che comunque era un buon passo avanti, rispetto alla bicicletta scassata di qualche tempo prima.

Scott si levò il casco, ripetendo nella sua mente la lezione di economia. La sapeva alla perfezione, anche meglio di come l’avrebbe saputa la sua secchiona letteraria preferita: Hermione Granger.

Kira era appena dietro di lui. Zaino in spalla, i due si diressero mano nella mano verso il portone. Allison e Isaac erano già arrivati, e stavano chiacchierando amabilmente, scambiandosi sguardi profondi e innamorati. La mora notò l’arrivo di Scott e gli lanciò un sorriso. Isaac, invece, lo chiamò.

«Scott, Kira, come è andata la serata? Ieri io e Allison abbiamo battuto nettamente Lydia e Aiden a bowling, è stato fantastico!» riferì Isaac, agitato ed entusiasta, al suo amico.

Allison era decisamente più tranquilla.

«Calmo Isacc, era solo una partita di bowling! Comunque sì, li abbiamo stracciati, anche se Lydia ha realizzato tre strikes» la ragazza sorrise in direzione del suo fidanzato, che non poté fare a meno di accarezzarle la guancia in un gesto amorevole.  
«Complimenti, sembra che vi siate divertiti. Noi abbiamo mangiato del sushi, molto buono, in effetti» rispose Scott, indicando la sua ragazza, che aggiunse divertita: «Si, e ci siamo fatti beccare da Melissa mentre eravamo sul letto, e ci stavamo coccolando poco platonicamente».

Le reazioni di Isaac e Allison furono completamente diverse, con il primo che arrossì, data la riservatezza dell’informazione, e la seconda che spalancò la bocca, incredula e divertita.  
«Oddio e cosa ha detto Melissa? Sarà scappata via borbottando qualcosa. Ricordo che una volta mia madre ci aveva beccati in camera mia, Scott e…» Allison si lasciò scappare quel piccolo particolare nel momento meno opportuno.

Una fredda tensione calò improvvisamente su di loro: Isaac assunse un espressione allarmata e Kira si sentì decisamente in imbarazzo.

Scott e Allison si erano amati profondamente, tempo prima, addirittura erano stati sul punto di pensare al proprio futuro insieme.  
Gli attuali partner, nonostante quella storia fosse archiviata e si fosse trasformata in una splendida amicizia, a volte facevano fatica a dimenticarlo.

Scott prese in mano la situazione cambiando discorso repentinamente: «Perché non venite da noi, qualche sera? Kira può cucinare ancora il sushi. Potremmo organizzare qualcosa con tutto il branco».

«Non aspettatevi che Stiles venga con noi » si aggregò Lydia, ancora delusa dal comportamento dell’amico.  
Non importava il suo nuovo orientamento sessuale: lei, come il resto del gruppo, volevano indietro il vecchio Stiles. Lydia pensò che persino a Derek, forse, mancava un po’ quell’impiccione che era diventato troppo silenzioso.

«No? E come mai?» chiese Isaac, che ascoltando il fastidiosissimo suono della campanella, finalmente meno imbarazzato, entrò a scuola.

«E’ talmente chiuso e riservato ora, non è più lui, abbiamo provato di tutto per farlo cambiare, eppure non è successo nulla…» sospirò la Martin, mentre attraversavano il corridoio

«Non ha ancora superato la fase critica, io e Allison ormai ci siamo passati sopra da un po’, no?» rispose Scott chiedendo conferma alla ragazza, che annuì. Ad entrambi mancava il rapporto stretto e divertente con Stiles più che a chiunque altro.

«Sai Scott, sono giunta alla conclusione che Stiles non si senta amato. Ok, ha noi, ma non siamo la stessa cosa di una persona alla quale potrebbe voler bene seriamente. Tu e Allison avete superato il tutto perché avete avuto la fortuna di avere persone che vi stanno accanto, e che sono innamorate di voi. Lui no…» snocciolò brillantemente Lydia, che non si smentiva mai.

«Davvero? Non ci avevo mai pensato» ammise Allison, tristemente.

I ragazzi, persi nelle loro riflessioni, arrivarono nell’aula di economia, dove ad attenderli c’era già il professore Finstock seduto alla cattedra, e Stiles, con il libro di geografia aperto e la testa appoggiata sul banco.

Uno sguardo di intesa passò tra loro, alla vista dello Stilinski che fissava placidamente nel vuoto.

«Avete visto? Tutte le mattine è lì, fermo, con uno sguardo vacuo. Io non lo sopporto più» si infervorò Lydia, mentre prendeva posto sbuffando e ignorando il ragazzo.

«Lo sappiamo tutti che non è vero, tempo un giorno e già ti starai scervellando su come poterlo aiutare» la rimbeccò Allison, sedendosi vicino a lei.

Scott fu l’unico di quel gruppetto ad avvicinarsi a Stiles.

«Ehi amico, belle occhiaie» tentò di provocarlo Scott, che forse non aveva usato tutto il tatto a sua disposizione.

«Te l’ha mai detto qualcuno, quanto sia orrendo quel mascellone che ti ritrovi?» ribattè lui, senza nemmeno fissarlo negli occhi.

Scott sospirò. Non era stata una bella mossa provocarlo, perché la lingua tagliente poteva non venire usata spesso, ma quelle volte che Stiles parlava, il ragazzo aveva a disposizione il suo solito sarcasmo.

«Scusa, dai, volevo sapere se eri pronto per la partita di Lacrosse di oggi. E’ un match importante e la squadra ha bisogno di te!»

Se le provocazioni non funzionavano, forse con l’incitamento…

«Scott non ho voglia di parlare, ok? Buona giornata » lo zittì l’altro.

Nemmeno quello funzionò. Scott tornò al suo posto, affranto. 

Ethan e Danny entrarono mano nella mano, sedendosi davanti a Stiles, che ora fissava la schiena dell’Alpha. La classe si riempì lentamente, con il vociare dei ragazzi che aumentava sempre di più. Cora Hale, anche lei iscrittasi per l’ultimo anno, entrò per ultima, sedendosi di fianco a Stiles.

«Ehi, Stiles, tutto bene?» sussurrò lei, sorridente, mentre il professore chiamava l’attenzione dei ragazzi: doveva dare un importante annuncio riguardante la squadra di Lacrosse, che Stiles non ascoltò, nonostante ne facesse parte.

«Al solito. Tu?» rispose lui, senza staccare gli occhi dalla schiena di Ethan.

«Alla grande, ascolta, ma tu li guardi i libri che infili nella cartella, o li peschi a casaccio dallo scaffale di casa tua? Quello è il libro di geografia delle medie. Però almeno non è uno di cucina, o giardinaggio. Stiles, con più occhio ce la puoi fare, vedrai. Domani dovresti solo riuscire a portare storia, economia e inglese, così ti guadagneresti una torta ...»

«Stai zitta!» urlò lui, infuriato, mentre un boato di gioia esplodeva in classe.

«Tutti vogliono la mia torta?» si chiese Cora sorridendo, e spedendo un occhiataccia a Stiles.

«Bilinski, perché urli? Voglio vederti arrabbiato solo nel campo questo pomeriggio, ti voglio carico e concentrato, dobbiamo vincere ed entrare nelle fasi finali. Ehi, aspetta un momento: tu non hai ancora il voto, vieni che ti interrogo» decretò il professore, che dopo quattro anni non aveva ancora imparato il cognome di Stiles.  
Il ragazzo si alzò, dirigendosi alla cattedra con in testa il vuoto più totale.  
Lydia si voltò verso Cora, spiegando il vero motivo della gioia in classe e soprattutto indicando cosa avesse effettivamente detto il professore: «Se i fenomeni della squadra di Lacrosse si comportano da tali, possiamo accedere al campionato americano e andare tutti a Città del Messico! Ma è fantastico!»

Cora sgranò gli occhi. «Città del Messico? Ma non hai sentito tutto il caos che è successo lì? Non credo sia sicuro» sussurrò preoccupata, ma Lydia si era già voltata, ignorando il discorso.

La ragazza sospiro, concentrandosi sull’interrogazione dello Stilinski.

Stiles non durò molto alla lavagna. Dopo essersi accorto che il ragazzo non sapeva nulla, il professore lo rispedì al posto, dimenticandosi di economia e tornando al discorso – Lacrosse, parlando con una certa dose di verve e fuoco negli occhi.  
«Ricordatevi, la partita di questo pomeriggio è fondamentale. Vinciamo questa ed entriamo nella lista delle prime 8 squadre americane di Lacrosse, che giocherà i campionati a Città del Messico. In più, porterò con me non solo la squadra, ma l’intera classe del corso di economia, quindi avete delle belle responsabilità, co – capitani. Mahealeani e Mc Call, siete capaci di prendervi responsabilità?»

Le parole del professore, soprattutto l’ultima parte, fecero sorridere in silenzio tutti i membri del “branco”, compreso Stiles, che curvò solo le labbra all’insù.  
Quell’uomo non aveva idea delle responsabilità che si era accollato Scott negli ultimi tempi.

******************************************

Era un pomeriggio privo di sole, nonostante la prima parte della mattinata fosse stata luminosa e calda.  
Gli spalti erano pieni di gente: si potevano intravedere gli studenti in tensione, i genitori che facevano il tifo per i propri figli, gli amici dei giocatori e le riserve.

La partita di Lacrosse era l’evento più importante del momento. Era da troppo tempo che la squadra di Beacon Hills non andava in finale nel torneo americano, e i ragazzi non volevano farsi sfuggire l’occasione della vita, soprattutto perché quello per alcuni di loro era l’ultimo anno.

In campo, pronti e decisamente carichi erano presenti i titolari: Scott, Isaac, Danny e i gemelli, più un paio di giocatori che non erano nel gruppo di Scott, già perfettamente schierati, ognuno nel proprio ruolo, pronti per dare spettacolo. 

Allison, Lydia, Kira e Cora si stavano sgolando dagli spalti, mentre incitavano la squadra, sia prima che durante il match.  
Le loro urla erano dei veri e propri tonici per i ragazzi in campo, che dopo il fischio d’inizio, iniziarono spalleggiando e marcando gli avversari.  
Il Lacrosse era uno sport violento, dove la forza fisica e la classe dovevano combaciare per creare il mix vincente: quel giorno i ragazzi continuavano a segnare a ripetizione e a disputare un ottimo match, con passaggi precisi, bloccaggi eccellenti e tecnica sopraffina, come dimostrato dall’ultimo tiro di Scott.

Il match filò via liscio, a differenza del campo, che stava perdendo zolle, grazie al fatto che il team di Beacon Hills riusciva a dominare largamente, entusiasmando il pubblico presente.

Solo le ragazze erano a conoscenza del fatto che in realtà tutti, tranne Danny, stavano sfoggiando le loro abilità da lupi mannari al massimo; se Jackson fosse stato in squadra con loro, sarebbero stati davvero un team soprannaturale.

Danny, comunque, non era male. Anzi, era decisamente il migliore in campo, tra gli “umani.”

Il coach apparve agitato ed entusiasta. Si voltò verso la panchina, notando che mancavano due ragazzi, tra quelli convocati.

«Hey, dov’è Bilinski? E Smith? Non è possibile, non posso perdere giocatori ad ogni partita. DOV’è BILINSKI!?!» urlò il coach, in direzione delle ragazze, che fecero spallucce.

«Stiles era negli spogliatoi, ne sono certa; quando sono andata da Aiden lui era lì» disse Lydia, che non sopportava più il passivismo dell’amico.

«Si, lo so, l’ho visto anch’io. Ehi, cosa ci sei andata a fare negli spogliatoi prima del match?» chiese Kira, stupita.

«Sei una ragazza candida tu. Cosa credi sia andata a fare?» Lydia la squadrò un attimo, lo sguardo dipinto sulla faccia che diceva ‘dilettante’.

Kira colse l’allusione e arrossì dedicando tutta l’attenzione alla partita.

«Sentite, vado a cercare io Stiles, ok? E lo porto qui di corsa, a costo di tirare fuori le zanne» urlò Cora infuriata, alzandosi di scatto e lasciando un posto libero di fianco a Lydia.

«Speriamo lo trovi, non vorrei che se ne fosse andato a casa» suppose Allison, mentre Isaac segnava e le dedicava la marcatura.

«No, questo no. Non può essere davvero così scansafatiche» disse Kira, mentre applaudiva al gol.

«Umpf».

Un ombra scura si era avvicinata e seduta di fianco a Lydia, occupando lo spazio vuoto e facendola saltare sul posto. Ci mancava poco che la ragazza cacciasse un urlo.

«Derek? Che diamine ci fai qui?!» sbottò lei, squadrandolo e rimandandogli le occhiate torve che lui stava lanciando loro.

«Sono venuto a vedere i ragazzi giocare, è vietato? Scott, Isaac Stiles e gli altri sono in campo?»

«Stiles no. Ehi, sei venuto qua per vederlo?» sussurrò Lydia maliziosa gli occhi subito attenti a cogliere le reazioni del lupo. In un attimo le balzarono in testa le parole del ragazzo di quella mattina.

«Cosa ti salta in testa? Ho detto che sono venuto solo per guardarli giocare. Stanno vincendo, vedo, ma dov’è Cora?»

«Cora? Ehm, in bagno?» si inventò Lydia, sperando che l’Hale se la fosse bevuta.  
La Martin dimenticò un piccolo e insulso particolare, caratteristica comune di tutti i lupi: Derek sapeva leggere il comportamento delle persone, anche se stranamente l’Hale non si preoccupò di infierire in quel momento, sul fatto che sapeva quella della Martin fosse una bugia.

Il silenzio calò tra i due, mentre la squadra continuava a segnare.  
Era strano per Lydia non sapere cosa dire.

«Cora è alla ricerca di Stiles, vero?» chiese Derek, con il suo solito tono impassibile.

«Si, non si è fatto vedere per niente durante la partita, ma sono sicura che fosse presente quando siamo arrivati. Non credo sia ancora negli spogliatoi, ma ti interessa?» ribattè lei molto diretta.

«No» sbottò Derek, forse troppo precipitosamente. Il ragazzo, senza guardare negli occhi Lydia, sapendo che la ragazza avrebbe letto sicuramente la sua espressione, e ovviamente l’avrebbe mal interpretata, continuò: «Il fatto è che, non so, è molto diverso, non è più lo Stiles curioso e rompiballe di qualche tempo fa, sai, Cora è molto preoccupata per lui…»

«Cora o tu?»

«Cora, perché dovrei esserlo io? Con Stiles siamo semplici alleati, e stiamo dalla stessa parte, solo perché entrambi siamo amici di Scott»

«Però Stiles ti ha salvato una marea di volte, e mi sembra che quando il Kanima ti aveva paralizzato in piscina lui non abbia esitato ad aiutarti. Stava consolando me, la sua cotta dalla terza elementare, e si è ritrovato ad aiutare te per due ore, tenendoti in vita, nonostante ti odiasse e…» 

«Ho capito, ho capito» la fermò Derek, stordito da quel discorsetto. Quella ragazza aveva centrato il punto.

«Perché non vai a vedere come sta? Vuoi che ti ricordi chi ti ha consolato quando è morto Boyd? Chi ti ha…»

«Ho capito, vuoi sbarazzarti di me, ok, vado da Stiles, ma solo due minuti » si convinse l’Alpha, alzandosi e allontanandosi. 

«Non ho mica detto che tu debba stare di più. Grande Aiden!» rispose la rossa, con gli occhi sul campo a festeggiare la marcatura del fidanzato.

Derek si diresse verso gli spogliatoi, senza notare lo sguardo di vittoria che traspariva sul volto di Lydia, che non aveva nulla a che fare con la partita.

“Ringraziami, Stiles” pensò la ragazza tra sé e sé.

…………………………….

«Stiles?» Cora era entrata a scuola da dieci minuti buoni, e dello Stilinski ancora non aveva trovato nessuna traccia. Il silenzio imperversava, segno che nessuno era nell’edificio.

«Dove ti sei cacciato? Stiles?» chiamò lei, senza ricevere risposte.

«Appena scopro dove si trova, credo lo ridurrò in poltiglia» promise decisa la ragazza a se stessa, entrando nella zona degli spogliatoi.

Non sapeva che Stiles non era mai uscito da lì.

Non aveva idea che Stiles Stilinski stava assaporando il piacere, in compagnia di Jeremy Smith, il suo compagno di squadra col quale aveva placidamente limonato la sera prima.

I due erano rimasti negli spogliatoi, senza che nessun altro lo notasse, prima a sussurrarsi semplici parole sporche, poi a passare direttamente all’azione.  
Jeremy era sdraiato sulla panca vicino alle docce, con Stiles a cavalcioni su di lui, divorandolo di baci.  
Aveva bisogno di provare qualcosa, Stiles, sentirsi vivo. Sentire il cuore battere, pulsare per l’eccitazione.  
Si poteva avvertire il calore pieno dei loro corpi anche a debita distanza: le lingue dei due si erano legate, indissolubilmente, da 15 minuti buoni.

Quella stanza ora profumava di sesso, senza nessun dubbio.

Nessuno si era preoccupato di capire dove fosse effettivamente Stiles e perché non si fosse presentato alla partita.  
Nessuno tranne Cora, che aveva sentito ansimare in direzione delle docce, e si era avvicinata preoccupata, e ora si era trovata davanti ad un set da film porno.

Jeremy aveva i pantaloncini tirati giù, Stiles si era tolto la maglia. Nessuno dei due si era reso conto che c’era una persona a pochi centimetri da loro, talmente erano persi nella loro bolla di piacere. I due corpi erano indivisibili, attaccati quasi con la colla.  
Entrambi gemevano sottovoce per non farsi sentire, rendendo il loro piacere ancora più sensuale.

Le persone che spiavano i due ragazzi erano diventate due. Derek si bloccò all’entrata degli spogliatoi, turbato.

Stiles stava baciando un ragazzo? Lui amava anche i ragazzi?

Cora spalancò gli occhi, sconcertata. Il dubbio di come potersi comportare le attanagliò le viscere: lasciare Stiles un pace o trascinarlo in campo col rischio di litigarci sul serio? Si era sempre sentita vicina allo Stilinski, aveva sempre apprezzato il suo sarcasmo, ora mostrato più raramente, e aveva legato tanto con lui.

La ragazza era conscia di dover comunque rischiare, per il bene della squadra.

«Stilesilcoachtivuoleincampo» sputò fuori lei, prima di arrossire leggermente. Era pur sempre un momento intimo, e lei odiava disturbare le persone in quel modo.

Stiles si alzò di scatto, pulendosi le labbra e guardandosi intorno, prima di fissare terrorizzato il lupo mannaro. Cora notò il rigonfiamento nella zona inguinale dei due ragazzi, capendo di aver interrotto qualcosa di serio. 

Le pupille di Derek, nascosto dietro la porta, stavano scoppiando. Era stordito, non credeva che a Stiles i ragazzi facessero quell’effetto. 

«Sentite, entrambi, non mi interessa c- cosa stavate facendo, ma c’è la squadra che ha bisogno di voi, e soprattutto il coach vi vuole in campo, quindi andate, sistematevi. E se proprio dovete continuare, fatelo dopo la partita, no?»

Jeremy si alzò e si allontanò senza dire una parola, dopo essersi rimesso i pantaloncini imbarazzatissimo, mentre Stiles indossò la maglia numero 24, la sua maglia, senza fiatare, ancora decisamente stordito.

«Scusa se ti ho interrotto,io n- non credevo nemmeno che ti piacessero i ragazzi» sussurrò lei, sedendosi sulla panca, desiderosa di mettere subito le cose in chiaro, data la ormai nota suscettibilità di Stiles.

«Non mi piacciono solo i ragazzi. Io sono bisessuale» sussurrò lui, fissandola intensamente, quasi come fosse in trance.

Derek rimase immobile, sconvolto da come il ragazzo si fosse avvicinato lentamente a sua sorella, come la stesse osservando, e come in realtà dentro di sé non provasse nulla.  
Derek lo poteva fiutare.  
Il lupo non intuì, però le parole del ragazzo.

«Hai un bel viso Cora» sussurrò lui alla ragazza, che arrossì, immobile. Stiles sfiorò con il pollice le labbra della ragazza, mentre posava la propria mano sulla sua guancia.

«Stiles, che fai? Devi andare, c’è la partita» bisbigliò lei, non convinta dal gesto del ragazzo.

«Si, o- ora vado...» Stiles sussurrò sognante, prima di avvicinarsi ancora di più.  
Aveva davvero un bel volto Cora, estremamente femminile, con una leggera spruzzata di lentiggini e un pizzico di risoluzione che traspariva spesso dagli occhi marroncini.

Derek si era trasformato, pronto ad attaccare il ragazzo, se si fosse avvicinato ulteriormente alla sorella. 

Cora dopo averlo invitato ad uscire dagli spogliatoi, tutto si era aspettata tranne il fatto che il ragazzo si avvicinasse terribilmente a lei, le toccasse il volto e dulcis in fundo, sfiorasse le sue labbra con le proprie.

La ragazza rimase sorpresa, quando lui iniziò a sfiorarle i lunghi capelli e a baciarla con forza, quasi come se volesse mangiarle la lingua; erano soffici le labbra di Cora, Stiles ne rimase sorpreso. La ragazza profumava di vaniglia, odore che il ragazzo però non sopportava.  
Stiles capì che quel tentativo di ricerca della passione non portava a nulla, perché lei era comunque l’Hale sbagliato.

Derek si fermò, ancora con le fauci aperte. Stiles stava soffrendo, lo sentiva. Era un dolore leggero, che pian piano si ingrandiva, sempre di più, fino a coinvolgerlo interamente, a risucchiarlo. L’Alpha sentì interiormente il disagio di Stiles, perché lui l’aveva provato di persona troppe volte.

Fu quello il momento in cui il lupo si sentì completamente in empatia con lo Stilinski, nonostante stesse baciando sua sorella. Derek ritrasse artigli e zanne, avvertendo un dolore atroce all’altezza della bocca dello stomaco, quasi gli mozzava il respiro.

Stiles viveva con quella sensazione da troppo tempo e Derek aveva imparato a conviverci. Anche il giovane Stilinski avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Fu quello il momento, mentre Cora rispondeva al bacio, nel quale la ragazza trasalì per aver avvertito che Stiles non provava nessuna emozione. Il cuore non gli batteva come avrebbe dovuto e non c’era amore, o sentimento nei suoi gesti.

La ragazza si staccò, capendo il motivo di quel bacio. Era solo un test, un test per provare a sé stesso che poteva ancora sentire emozioni.  
Con Jeremy era successo, ma con Cora no.

Con Cora no, perché non era lei il membro della famiglia Hale che Stiles desiderava, ma questo Derek non lo avvertì, mentre si allontanava, un po’ stordito. 

La ragazza sospirò: si era resa conto che il ragazzo davanti a lei aveva bisogno di tutto l’appoggio possibile, dato che era entrato in una spirale apatica senza via d’uscita.

Cora abbracciò Stiles, stringendolo forte a sé.

«Vieni Stiles, c’è la partita che ti aspetta, o almeno fatti vedere dal coach, prima che ti urli addosso senza alcun motivo» lo incitò lei, dopo che si fu separata da lui, uscendo fianco a fianco dagli spogliatoi.

«Cora, io non volevo baciarti. E’ stato un’ impulso strano. Non voglio che tra di noi le cose cambino, io, io non sto capendo più…» Stiles iniziò ad agitarsi, avvertendo la propria salivazione sempre più rara.

«Calmo Stiles! Ok, è successo, non possiamo farci nulla, ma non preoccuparti, non sono arrabbiata con te».  
Non era momento di recriminare sul bacio. Cora decise che l’avrebbe invitato a casa sua, quel giorno, così per chiarire la questione una volta per tutte.  
Lei capiva il dolore del ragazzo, ci era passata, quando aveva pensato che l’intera famiglia fosse stata sterminata nell’incendio di sette anni prima.  
Il sollievo nel ritrovare Derek fu incredibile. 

Un boato di gioia raggiunse i ragazzi, che si stavano dirigendo verso il campo.  
«Abbiamo vinto, andiamo in Messico!» Scott si avventò sul suo migliore amico, che scambiò un breve sguardo con Cora, prima di abbracciare l’amico di rimando.

Non era momento di essere infelici.

*******************************

«Ho invitato Stiles qui, dovrebbe venire tra qualche minuto, più o meno… »

Cora Hale, con una mano appesa alla sbarra e l’altra occupata da un libro di storia, era intenta a eseguire flessioni vestita solo con un top che le lasciava la pancia scoperta, e pantaloni della tuta, mentre ripassava la lezione.  
Il fratello, che si allenava e basta, si fermò un attimo, dopo aver compreso le parole della sorella, madido di sudore, sbarrando gli occhi.

«Stiles? Viene qui? E per quale assurdo motivo?» chiese sconvolto e irritato.

«Dobbiamo parlare. Sai che ormai il suo comportamento è talmente apatico e passivo che è praticamente insopportabile: per questo ho deciso che voglio dargli una mano. Non credo lui voglia che tu assista, dato che sono certa che tu gli metta soggezione a volte, ma per quanto mi riguarda potresti rimanere, basta che ti infili tappi nelle orecchie e non ci disturbi…»

Derek rimase un po’ sorpreso. Stiles, dopo aver sbaciucchiato la sorella, senza aver provato nulla, piombava in casa sua senza preavviso e improvvisava una seduta psicologica, con la stessa persona con la quale aveva amoreggiato?

«Non voglio rimanere, non mi interessa» biascicò il maggiore degli Hale, che aveva ripreso ad allenarsi, dopo aver raccolto un asciugamano appeso lì vicino ed esserselo strofinato sul volto per togliere un po’ di sudore.

«Uhm, ok. Ma ti sei reso conto che sei troppo duro nei suoi confronti, Derek? Ogni volta che si parla di voi due c’è sempre così tanto astio e poi, puntualmente, vi salvate la vita a vicenda. Non è normale. Puoi ammettere che ti preoccupi per lui come fai con Scott, Isaac e me, non è un problema…»

«Non mi interessa» ripeté lui, ad alta voce, tentando di concludere il discorso. Il ragazzo si fermò e scese a terra, pronto ad eseguire una serie di addominali.

«D’accordo, non ti interessa, smetto di parlare di lui, allora» rispose Cora, sorridendo, certa che il fratello non fosse così menefreghista verso l’argomento “Stilinski” .

Derek sembrò trattenersi per un periodo troppo lungo, ma poi il ricordo degli avvenimenti del pomeriggio lo fece esplodere.

«Ti ha baciata! Vi ho visti negli spogliatoi…» quasi urlò, senza aggiungere ‘Non sei stata l’unica che ha baciato’.

Cora rimase interdetta per un’ attimo. Allora al fratello importava. «Si, si, ci siamo baciati, ma non è quello che credi…»

«Lo so, lui non ha provato niente: sentivo… sentivo le vostre sensazioni ed erano nulle. Allora perché vi siete baciati?»

La Hale minore si fermò ancora, per guardare il fratello negli occhi verdi. « Derek, a volte, tra ragazzi, ci si bacia per scherzo, e anche quando ci si saluta, è un modo così, tanto per esprimere amicizia. Lui però voleva dimostrare a sé stesso che può provare ancora dei sentimenti, nonostante quello che gli è successo, ma con me ha fallito…»

«L’ho visto con quel ragazzo...» confessò Derek, a malincuore. Avrebbe voluto, per qualche strana ragione, che Stiles si confidasse con lui, che aveva convissuto col buio nel cuore per molto tempo. Il ragazzo, invece, preferiva slinguazzarsi con sconosciuti e confidarsi con sua sorella. Eppure lui e Stiles si conoscevano da molto.

«Si, Stiles, beh, non dovrei dirtelo..però…»

«Però?»

«Beh, non ama solo le ragazze, se è questo che volevi sapere. E tu volevi saperlo»

Derek rimase basito per un attimo: Stiles era bisessuale? Questo cambiava decisamente la situazione. Il loro rapporto in primis. Il loro odio reciproco, e troppe altre cose. 

La porta di casa cigolò leggermente prima che Derek potesse ribattere.

«Scusate, sono entrato, la porta era aperta e…» Stiles, in carne ed ossa, entrò nel loft degli Hale, col suo solito muso lungo. Il ragazzo rimase però stupito, nel vedere Derek, mentre faceva gli addominali, a petto nudo, fissarlo con un’espressione sorpresa e…intenerita? No, Stiles doveva esserselo immaginato. Nemmeno in uno dei suoi sogni più indesiderati poteva avvenire una scena del genere. La sua fantasia doveva avergli giocato qualche tiro perfido.

Cora si voltò verso il ragazzo, lanciando il libro lontano e sorridendogli: «Stiles, sei arrivato! Bene, finalmente possiamo parlare…»

«C’è anche lui, qui?» iniziò a dire un po’ stupidamente il ragazzo spaesato, indicando Derek.

«No, Derek stava andando via, vero?» tentò di mitigare Cora, voltandosi preoccupata verso il fratello, capendo che la sua presenza avrebbe irritato Stiles. La ragazza voleva evitare che Derek commentasse la frase dell’altro in modo sgradevole, ma l’impeto dell’Hale maggiore non venne fermato. 

«Certo che ci sono anch’io, ci abito qui, razza di idiota!» si lasciò scappare l’Alpha, ringhiandogli addosso. Voleva ci fosse una reazione da parte di Stiles, che una volta ci metteva poco ad insultarlo di rimando. La risposta del ragazzo, però fu decisamente differente.

Stiles spalancò gli occhi, stringendo i pugni. Poi fece due passi indietro: «Beh, mi sono ricordato che devo fare la spesa e un sacco di altre cose, quindi, forse è meglio andare, non è il momento giusto per…C-Cora, parleremo un’altra volta, grazie della tua disponibilità» e dopo aver balbettato quelle parole, il ragazzo si allontanò, non prima di aver lanciato un occhiata delusa in direzione di Derek.

Cora aspettò che il ragazzo si fosse allontanato, troppo stordita dal suo improvviso abbandono per richiamarlo, e si scagliò contro il fratello, tirandogli uno schiaffo.

Il ragazzo bloccò la mano della sorella, che scaraventò in direzione della stanza a fianco.

Cora si rimise in equilibrio, digrignando i denti e mostrando gli artigli al consanguineo.

«Era determinante al fine del nostro incontro, nel quale tu non eri nemmeno invitato, chiamarlo idiota? Derek, davvero? E’ venuto qui per farsi aiutare e tu sei stato in grado solo di urlargli addosso…» abbaiò lei, furiosa.

«Ha fatto una domanda stupida!» 

«Potevi semplicemente ignorarla, diamine! Quel ragazzo ha bisogno di aiuto, è fragilissimo, e tu cosa fai? Lo cacci via, facendolo stare peggio di prima, tu e il tatto siete davvero due mondi opposti, vero?  
Sei odioso quando fai così, è normale che tu sia sempre da solo. Sarà meglio che vada a fermarlo e lo inviti a prendere qualcosa da bere, devo mantenerlo alla larga dai guastafeste come te…» sbottò la ragazza, allontanandosi e sbattendo la porta.

Derek si buttò sul pavimento, sospirando.  
Non avrebbe voluto davvero insultare Stiles, voleva solo farlo reagire. Forse non era stato il modo migliore per scuoterlo, farlo svegliare dal suo intorpidimento odioso. Forse doveva essere più gentile.  
Perché gli riusciva ad essere cortese con Isaac, con Scott e con sua sorella, invece con Stiles non gli andava mai bene nulla?

«Sono stato io l’idiota», bisbigliò il ragazzo, alzandosi di scatto e scaraventando lontano il libro della sorella con un calcio, in un impeto di rabbia. Avrebbe dovuto approcciare Stiles con più calma, invece gli si era scagliato addosso come una furia.

“Cosa potrei fare adesso per lui? Cora mi odierà se non sistemo questa cosa” si chiese il ragazzo, buttandosi sull’enorme letto della sua camera a peso morto. La risposta gli salì al cervello immediatamente.

Se quel ragazzo era diventato un caos ambulante, Derek, per fare pace con la sua coscienza, doveva senza dubbio aiutarlo. Solo così avrebbe potuto placare l’orda di sensi di colpa che lo aveva appena investito. Stiles avrebbe compiuto lo stesso gesto, a parti invertite e la consapevolezza di ciò fece stare peggio il lupo mannaro.

Aiutare Stiles era l’unica soluzione percorribile.

Già, ma in che modo?


	3. Heartquake

La Cyclette, riposta giù in cantina, sembrava un reperto di guerra: piena di polvere, nera di sporco e con i pedali tristemente penzolanti ai lati.  
Stiles Stilinski si mise di buona lena, quel pomeriggio, a pulire l’attrezzo ginnico, nella sua stanza. A che scopo? Usarla, ovviamente. Aveva perso troppa massa muscolare in quel periodo di depressione e ansia, e per questo aveva deciso di voler tornare un minimo in attività. Il suo corpicino l’avrebbe ringraziato.

Lo studio? Poteva aspettare anche in eterno. Il giorno dopo Stiles e l’intera classe di economia sarebbero partiti per le finali di Lacrosse a Città del Messico, e il ragazzo voleva essere pronto. In forma.   
La parte del pappamolle non era mai stata la sua, in fondo.   
Basta drammi, era arrivato il momento di reagire.

La chiacchierata con Lydia Martin, che era rimasta ben otto ore di fila a casa Stilinski , ad improvvisare un’ interminabile seduta di psicoterapia, aveva dato i suoi frutti, anche se non così facilmente.  
Stiles capì di avere un disperato bisogno di ritrovare quel ragazzino impertinente e impiccione, che era ancora dentro di lui, il quale chiacchiericcio mancava persino al professore di economia, il Coach Finstock.

«Stiles, non puoi rovinarti l’esistenza e soprattutto l’ultimo anno di liceo assomigliando ad uno zombie! Per questo ho deciso di aiutarti a liberare il peso opprimente che ti assale, e soprattutto ti darò qualche consiglio per conquistare Derek, anche se sembra impossibile…» aveva proclamato Lydia, piombatagli in casa il giorno prima, con un quaderno rosso e una penna in mano.  
Il ragazzo si era trattenuto e non poco, dato che voleva sbatterla fuori, per poi rendersi conto che lei era l’unica, oltre a Cora -non sapeva che anche Derek ne fosse al corrente- a conoscere la sua bisessualità. Danny e Ethan, pensavano che Stiles si divertisse e basta con Jeremy al locale gay, non che ne fosse stato propriamente attratto, e la minore degli Hale non aveva nemmeno idea dell’interesse che Stiles provasse per il fratello.

Cora e Stiles non si erano visti durante il pomeriggio, dopo che il ragazzo era scappato dal loft, insultato, a suo dire da Derek. Lo Stilinski si era diretto a casa, sbarrando finestre e porte, maledicendo il mondo.  
Il miglior modo di espellere Derek dalla sua testa era quello di uscire tutte le sere con ragazzi diversi, nel gay club.  
Nessuno il mattino dopo avrebbe mai ricordato i suoi occhi ambrati: la quantità di alcol che scorreva nel loro corpo era esorbitante, grazie al cielo.  
L’unico piccolo senso di colpa di Stiles era il fatto che lui li stesse decisamente sfruttando per i suoi piaceri personali, ma comunque a buon rendere: erano stati tutti quei ragazzi anonimi a permettere al cuore di Stiles di non inaridirsi e al freddo vuoto del suo essere di scaldarsi.

Lydia, da buona testarda, non mise in atto la promessa di lasciarlo stare e non tediarlo, e per quello, forse, Stiles avrebbe dovuto ringraziarla a vita.

La Martin, padrona in casa di altri, era salita senza troppi complimenti al secondo piano, era entrata in camera e si era seduta comodamente sul letto di Stiles, esordendo così: «Il trucco è di far finta di lasciarlo perdere, allontanarlo. Se tu fai in modo di distanziarti dal lui, ti comporti in maniera distaccata, è possibile che potrebbe insospettirsi e avvicinarsi a te. E’ matematico. Se prova un minimo di interesse e tu agisci così, cadrà ai tuoi piedi. Devi essere sfuggente con lui!».

Stiles, intento a sistemare i pedali della Cyclette, ripensò alle parole della ragazza, il pomeriggio precedente.  
Lydia Martin che aiutava Stiles Stilinski a conquistare Derek Hale.

«Sfuggente? Dovrei essere sfuggente con uno che ha minacciato di tagliarmi la gola con i denti? Grazie ma passo, e poi le parole “conquistare” e “Derek Hale” non dovrebbero avere il permesso di stare nella stessa frase. E’ più facile che tu vinca un maledettissimo premio scientifico!» aveva risposto il ragazzo, quando Lydia aveva svelato il motivo della sua presenza.

«Io vincerò prima di quanto tu creda, e comunque da dove salta fuori tutto questo pessimismo? Stiles, tu hai bisogno di consigli, anche Derek avrà un lato romantico, no? E’ poi è un modo per tirati su di morale: sarò la tua Louise Roe, se necessario» aveva detto lei, traboccante di entusiasmo.

«Chi?»

«La conduttrice di Plain Jane, no? Anche se per te è meglio essere definito “Average Joe”, un ragazzo che latita in autostima, ha poca fiducia nel mondo ed è entrato in una spirale depressiva, ma che ha una cotta segreta per un certo moro tenebroso, nel tuo caso. Io sono qui per farti tornare il sorriso, e rendere tuo quel moretto!»

«Musone e acido» aveva aggiunto Stiles stizzito.

Lydia non si perse d’animo. «Allora, ascoltami, va bene? Tu domani vieni con noi a fare shopping. Ti distrai da tutto e ti diverti con i tuoi amici. Devi ridere, ridere e basta, anche per finta. Vedrai che riderai davvero alla fine. Per quanto riguarda Derek, il primo passo è ignorarlo, ma appena lui si smuove un attimo, tu chiami me, ok?»

«Mmmh” il ragazzo, dopo un’occhiataccia della Martin, aveva annuito. “Ok, verrò con voi a fare shopping, ma non voglio stare troppo in giro…»

«Non preoccuparti per questo, il tempo lo decideremo noi. Quindi, domani pomeriggio verremo sottocasa a prenderti. Ah, a proposito, ricordati che non puoi rifiutare, dato che, tolto Danny, ti metteresti contro quattro lupi mannari, una volpe assassina, una banshee e una cacciatrice di lupi. Non ti conviene opporti alla nostra legge» aveva decretato Lydia, fiera.

Stiles capì che non c’erano vie d’uscita. «Ok, ok, vengo, ma cosa ci fai con un quaderno?» aveva chiesto lui, notando solo successivamente il blocco di fogli rosso, che la ragazza teneva in mano.

«Una seduta di psicoterapia. Devi uscire fuori dal buco nero in cui sei finito e dato che sono diventata esperta in questo campo, ho pensato di poterti dare una mano!»

Aveva fatto proprio bene, quella chiacchierata con Lydia. Stiles, all’inizio dubbioso e chiuso, aveva rivelato tutte le sue preoccupazioni di quell’ultimo anno, gli incubi, le allucinazioni, l’ansia costante, il panico che il ragazzo provava, e più proseguiva nel discorso, più sentiva che l’oscurità nel suo essere stava diventando un lento grigiore. Bastava proprio poco per accendere definitivamente la luce.  
Lydia era la consigliera perfetta. Sapeva Stiles, che c’era qualcosa di magnifico in lei, solo che la ragazza se ne era resa conto relativamente tardi.

«Ecco fatto» il ragazzo si sedette sulla Cyclette, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra. Era stato produttivo, quel giorno, a scuola non aveva preso D e soprattutto attendeva con una gioia che non provava da troppo tempo, il momento nel quale avrebbe incontrato il resto del gruppo.  
Niente caccia a mutaforma assassini, solo un piacevole e stancante pomeriggio di shopping con i suoi amici.

……………………….

Non aveva capito cosa esattamente lo avesse svegliato, fatto stava che un minuto prima era disteso sul letto, a rilassarsi con la Cyclette splendente a lato, e un minuto dopo si ritrovava legato come un salame, in camera sua, grondante d’acqua e con una leggera sensazione di stordimento addosso.

Una figura si stagliava, alta e fiera, davanti a lui. Stiles mise meglio a fuoco la persona, che nel frattempo si stava sedendo. 

«Non hai risposto alle chiamate, mi spiace, ma era l’unico modo per svegliarti» Cora Hale, con un ghigno che le traspariva sul volto, era seduta ai piedi del letto, di fronte al ragazzo. In mano aveva una bottiglia d’acqua e un’altra corda. 

Stiles non capiva come gli Hale fossero sempre così burberi.  
«Cosha, che cosa vuoi? Dormivo?» Stiles, sfregandosi gli occhi, ancora assonnato, si guardò attorno spaesato, mentre iniziava a sentire definitivamente delle voci fuori dalla sua finestra. Erano i suoi amici che lo stavano aspettando.

«Pronto? C’è nessuno? Non ti sarai dimenticato lo shopping? Non che sia tra i miei passatempi preferiti, ma sai, è un modo per stare con gli amici, ti ricordi? L’uscita tutti insieme. Lydia mi ha assicurato tu fossi presente!» spiegò la Hale ad uno Stiles, ancora leggermente stordito.

Il ragazzo saltò in piedi traballante, cadendo sul dorso. «Mi ero dimenticato! Lo shopping! Sai, ero alle prese con la cyclette» rispose, indicando l’attrezzo ginnico.

«Si, ma quando sono arrivata, tu stavi dormendo beatamente, e dato che non davi segno di volerti svegliare, ho pensato che farti uno scherzo potesse essere divertente. Non importa. Sarà meglio uscire, ci aspettano, siamo già in ritardassimo. Sono le tre e mezza del pomeriggio, l’appuntamento era alle tre a casa tua…»

La ragazza si alzò e si diresse dritta verso la porta d’ingresso, non facendo caso a degli strani sbuffi.

«Cosa cavolo…» Cora si voltò. Stiles non c’era.

«Non posso crederci, non ti sei nemmeno degnato di seguirmi, è la volta buona che te la stacco davvero quella testa» sbottò lei, alzando gli occhi e tornando verso la stanza del ragazzo.

«Credimi, avrei voluto, ma a meno che qualcuno di mia conoscenza impegnato a minacciarmi non venga a slegarmi all’istante, non credo di poter raggiungere gli altri strisciando» esplose Stiles, ancora legato e per di più finito a terra.

«Cosa stai dic- oh…» la ragazza arrossì leggermente. «Scusa, mi ero dimenticata di slegarti».

«Beata te. Diamine, a volte sei così fuori di testa, peggio di quel pazzoide di tuo fratello» Stiles si pentì di aver proferito quelle parole. Non tanto per Cora, che sorrise e lo slegò non prima di averlo fatto inciampare di nuovo, quanto per il fatto che lui doveva pensare meno possibile a Derek Hale. 

«Sai Stiles, mi è dispiaciuto non aver parlato con te quando ti ho invitato a casa mia. Su questo hai ragione, mio fratello è un idiota» bisbigliò Cora, un po’ a disagio. 

Stiles si bloccò un attimo, cercando velocemente di pensare ad una risposta convincente, che non andasse vicino alla verità.

«E’ acqua passata ormai, sto bene, e per quanto riguarda tuo fratello, ho deciso di ignorarlo» confidò il ragazzo, mentre i due erano arrivati all’uscio. Ecco, risposta adeguata. Il ragazzo stava facendo progressi. 

«Va bene, acqua passata allora. Forza, andiamo» Cora lo spinse fuori di casa, con un grosso sorriso stampato sul volto.

Di fronte a casa Stilinski era parcheggiata una sola macchina, blu notte, la nuova monovolume di Allison, dalla quale proveniva uno strano caos, inusuale. Il rumore la dentro era paragonabile a quello di un pullman. Come faceva ad esserci tutto quel casino? 

Il ragazzo non fece nemmeno a tempo a chiedersi cosa stesse succedendo, che il telefono squillò mentre era a metà del vialetto.

Jeremy.

Stiles aveva scambiato il numero del ragazzo col suo, pentendosene amaramente. Ok, era stato bello baciarlo nel club, e anche negli spogliatoi, ma ormai il ragazzo si era reso conto di non provare la benché minima attrazione verso di lui, dato che quelle volte che stavano insieme, la sua mente decideva di proiettare Derek Hale davanti a lui.  
Il cellulare continuava a squillare, e Cora si voltò a metà strada.

«Non rispondi?» chiese, incuriosita.

«No. Non è importante…» ribattè lui, chiudendo la chiamata. La ragazza capì che stava parlando di Jeremy, ma fece uso del tatto che aveva a disposizione per non indugiare sulla questione.  
Sapeva che in realtà il ragazzo non era propriamente innamorato di quello Smith, anche se non aveva ben capito per chi Stiles provasse qualcosa.

I due si avvicinarono fianco a fianco, e solo in quel momento Cora avvertì Stiles.

«Ascolta, ehm, credo che, per cause di forza maggiore, dovrò sedermi in braccio a te…»

« Scusa? C’è una macchina intera a disposizione e tu vuoi sfogare i tuoi istinti repressi sedendoti in braccio a me? Ha sei posti quella cosa!» chiese lo Stilinski, stupito.

La portiera si aprì, e Cora saltò dentro, con uno scatto felino. Una mano dolce e decisa, prese Stiles per la maglia e lo trascinò dentro, facendolo sedere in braccio alla mora, prima di chiudere la portiera.  
L’accensione del motore fu il segno che l’autovettura stava per mettersi in moto.  
Stiles dovette addirittura sbattere gli occhi un paio di volte, a causa dello stordimento post – sonnellino che ancora lo disturbava, per capire chi ci fosse attorno a lui, nella macchina che profumava di frutta esotica.

Nonostante i posti disponibili, la macchina, rivestita di interni color avorio, era decisamente piena. Troppo, per i gusti dello Stilinski, che si era comunque sacrificato, in nome di un po’ di divertimento.

«Stiles, ci hai messo un secolo! Una crisalide che diventa farfalla ci mette meno tempo!»  
Di fianco al ragazzo, seduto in braccio a Cora, e non viceversa, c’era Lydia, seduta su un Aiden abbastanza compiaciuto.

Dopo di loro, fecero un cenno veloce con la mano Ethan e Danny, uno in braccio all’altro, intenti a giocare con il Nintendo dell’Alpha.

«Ehi amico, pensavo di dover usare le zanne e la mia potenza di vero Alpha per farti uscire da casa» decretò Scott, che lo salutava dai posti davanti, occupati dal ragazzo, Kira in braccio a lui, Isaac e Allison, che erano gli unici due a possedere un posto tutto per sé.

«Non c’era bisogno, mi sono solo addormentato, ehi Allison, Isaac» rispose lo Stilinski, mentre salutava Allison che gli sorrideva dallo specchietto retrovisore e Isaac, che gli faceva un gesto di vittoria con la mano.

«Come mai abbiamo usato una semplice macchina a mo’ di pulmino?» chiese Stiles, cercando di sedersi più comodo in braccio a Cora, maledicendo il fatto che stesse seduto sul grembo dell’Hale sbagliato.

«Perché volevamo andare a fare shopping insieme, e non volevamo problemi di orari. Quindi questa è stata decisamente la soluzione migliore» rispose Allison, allontanandosi sempre più da casa Stilinski, con il sorriso che le increspava il volto.

«Certamente, come una bella multa che prenderai da mio padre, che come ricordi è uno sceriffo, per “eccesso di passeggeri e non solo”...Allison, sai che non voglio metterlo a disagio in alcun modo, soprattutto dopo avergli nascosto per lungo tempo i vostri piccoli segreti innocui...» ribattè Stiles, che aveva passato l’inferno, prima di dover svelare la vera natura di Scott, Isaac, lo stesso Derek e gli altri ragazzi che stavano attorno a lui, tutti speciali e pericolosi allo stesso tempo.

«Quante storie amico: prendi un bel respiro e rilassati, oggi ci divertiamo e basta, non voglio nessuna lamentela, d’accordo? E poi abbiamo tutti le cinture» decretò Scott, mentre accarezzava dolcemente una ciocca di capelli di Kira.

Allison accese la radio, e un brano pop si diffuse attraverso gli altoparlanti.  
Era allegro, coinvolgente e tutte le ragazze si misero a canticchiarlo, chi più intonata, chi meno. Anche Scott iniziò a canticchiare il pezzo, incredibilmente senza stonature. In due minuti tutto il gruppo di persone batteva le mani e urlava le parole della canzone, facendo scoppiare i timpani a Stiles.

“Chissà, se le cose fossero state diverse, forse adesso starei andando a fare shopping con Derek, nella mia Jeep scassata, senza tutta questa musica allegra, e magari avremmo semplicemente fissato fuori dal finestrino, osservando il paesaggio e sorridendo per il fatto di essere insieme. Mi sarebbe bastato decisamente” pensò Stiles tra sé e sé, prima di unirsi comunque al battito di mani, che proseguì anche dopo la fine della canzone.

«Wow, iscriverci tutti ad un concorso canoro, no? Cantiamo bene in gruppo» propose Kira, allegra, mentre la macchina svoltava a destra, con il centro commerciale sempre più vicino.

«Jackson cantava bene» decretò Danny, perso nel suo mondo, non rendendosi conto dell’effetto che potesse provocare quella frase.

Lydia, che stava ridendo ad una battuta di Cora, si voltò verso il ragazzo hawaiano, con un espressione triste è piena di rimorso. Aiden avvertì il disagio della Martin, ma rimase stranamente impassibile, e subito l’atmosfera gioiosa si raffreddò, e non poco.

«Jackson non è il vostro amico che sta a Londra?» chiese Cora dubbiosa, voltandosi verso Stiles. La ragazza non aveva capito come solo pronunciare il nome di quel ragazzo potesse far cambiare l’atmosfera da festosa a triste.

«S-si, è lui, ma non mi sembra il momento di parlarne adesso » tagliò corto lo Stilinski, notando il crescente disagio di Lydia.

La ragazza era stata veramente innamorata di Jackson: ancora ricordava l’ultimo giorno insieme, passato tra le lenzuola, cercando di diventare una cosa unica, tentando di non piangere.  
La sua trasformazione in lupo e il fatto che si fosse trasferito a Londra aveva complicato terribilmente le cose tra loro, con l’addio tra i due che era stato dolorosissimo.

Per l’occasione il ragazzo aveva addirittura scritto una canzone per lei, cantata ad un falò di addio organizzato per il ragazzo.

Dopo un mese, forse a causa del loro orgoglio, il fuso orario impossibile e le loro vite che erano drasticamente cambiate, i due ragazzi non si erano più sentiti, ma Lydia teneva ancora la canzone che le aveva composto il ragazzo e a volte, si lasciava cullare dalla dolce melodia quando non riusciva a dormire.

«Si, è lui Cora, ma ormai i nostri rapporti si sono affievoliti fino a scomparire, quindi non mi sembra il momento di pensarci, e sì Danny, Jackson aveva una splendida voce» rispose Lydia, riprendendo un pizzico di autorità che le era familiare.

Solo Stiles si rese conto che la ragazza stringeva forte il cellulare, come se dentro quell’aggeggio ci fosse il suo cuore, probabilmente che batteva a ritmo della melodia della canzone.

Per questo Stiles non aveva mai avuto possibilità con Lydia: Jackson stato era troppo forte per lui.

………

«Oh, che palle » sbuffò Cora, qualche minuto dopo, nel quale si era ristabilito il vociare dei ragazzi e Lydia era tornata la solita chiacchierona.

«Con chi ce l’hai?» chiese la rossa, mentre ammirava l’effetto french perfetto delle sue unghie.

«Mio fratello, è un idiota. Vuole che venga per forza a casa ad una certa ora, per preparargli da mangiare. E’ un comportamento sessista , nessuno gli ha mai insegnato a cucinare?» sbottò la minore degli Hale, mentre rispondeva al messaggio del fratello con troppa foga.

Stiles rubò solo uno sguardo alla Martin, prima di capire che il discorso stava decisamente assumendo una brutta piega.

«Invitalo, no? Fallo venire a mangiare con noi» propose la rossa, con uno strano ghigno sul volto.

«Lydia noi non mangiamo fuori…» ribattè Stiles alla velocità della luce, ma il danno era ormai irreparabile.

«Stasera tutti al Burger King!» decretò la ragazza, prima che Stiles potesse proferire un’altra parola. La proposta fu accolta con entusiasmo dal resto del gruppo, che non vedeva l’ora di addentare un hamburger, dopo una stressante giornata in giro per negozi.  
Stiles fece una smorfia, voltandosi verso il finestrino. Non era lui quello che doveva evitare Derek?

«Uhm, si, è un’idea. Gliela propongo» rispose Cora, che nel frattempo cercava di sgranchirsi le gambe, dato che la posizione nella quale era seduta da una ventina di minuti le aveva fatto addormentare i muscoli.

Stiles lanciò un’ occhiataccia a Lydia, prima di avvicinarsi al lei, sussurrandole all’orecchio: “Non eri tu quella che diceva che dovevo evitarlo??”

«Ignorarlo, Stiles, non evitarlo. E quale miglior modo di ignorare una persona se non quando ce l’hai attorno?» rispose lei a bassa voce, voltandosi verso il ragazzo.

«Questo discorso non ha senso!» esclamò lui, sempre bisbigliando.

«Lascia fare a me – sussurrò lei, prima di riprendere il normale tono di voce – allora Cora, cosa ha risposto tuo fratello?”

«Uhm-la ragazza controllò distrattamente il cellulare - sì, dice che viene»

«Digli di vestirsi bene » Annuì Lydia, con fare da saccente, fissando Stiles dritto negli occhi, prima di sorridere come se nulla fosse, e riprendere il dialogo con Aiden.

Stiles aveva l’impressione che la giornata sarebbe finita con qualche grosso guaio e qualche batticuore di troppo. Non che si lamentasse; sotto - sotto aveva voglia di vedere Derek, anche se il loro ultimo incontro non era stato uno dei migliori.

Dopo dieci minuti alla ricerca del parcheggio, i ragazzi scesero dalla macchina, per scatenarsi tra trucchi e vestiti.

Il complesso di negozi ospitato dal centro commerciale, spaziava da paninoteche, fast food, gioiellerie, fai da te, profumerie e negozi di abiti.  
Entrate nel centro commerciale, le ragazze si guardarono un po’ attorno, senza notare l’aria condizionata sopra di loro che raffreddava l’ambiente, buttandosi sulle marche di abiti più costose: la più focosa in questo senso era soprattutto Lydia, che non aveva problemi di spese.

Scott e Danny passarono in rassegna tutto il reparto dei profumi, provandone il più possibile, e Cora rimase da un lato, a vedere come Isaac e Aiden erano diventati i fattorini di Allison e Lydia, dato che li stavano lentamente trasformando in grucce ambulanti.

«Uhm, andiamo a comprarci qualcosa» borbottò Cora, dopo molto tempo, ritrovandosi con Stiles, Kira e Ethan nel reparto dei vestiti.

«Beh, Cora io e te andiamo nella zona ragazze, abbiamo bisogno di tante magliette, in fondo in Messico farà caldo» disse Kira, trascinando con sé la ragazza.

Ethan e Stiles si allontanarono di poco dalle ragazze, avvicinandosi al reparto pantaloni maschili.

I due non avevano mai avuto un grosso dialogo, nel periodo prima della sconfitta di Deucalion e quando il Darach era ancora una minaccia. Il rapporto dell’Alpha con Danny e l’amicizia di quest’ultimo con Stiles, aveva però avvicinato molto i due, tanto da poter fare shopping insieme, quasi come buoni amici.

Senza dimenticare che Stiles aveva salvato Ethan dal suicidio, nel motel maledetto. 

«Hai mai più sentito Jeremy?» chiese dal nulla Ethan, mentre afferrava un paio di pantaloncini rosso magenta, e li avvicinava per vedere come potessero stargli.

«No, figurati!»

 

«Ho visto che ti interessava parecchio, quella sera al locale… »

«Ehm, senti Alpha, non sempre le apparenze rappresentano la realtà. Io e Jeremy abbiamo scambiato qualche effusione, ecco, e basta!»

«Uhm, e non ti piace?»

«Non sono così, non sono come te Ethan, se è questo quello che intendi…»

«Non l’ho mai insinuato, sai? Ho solo pensato che potesse piacerti Jeremy, non c’è nulla di male.»

La conversazione fu interrotta bruscamente da Cora e Kira, che subissarono i ragazzi di borse e sacchetti, e si divertivano a scattare foto a caso attorno a loro.

«Fortuna che non siete ai livelli di Lydia» borbottò Stiles, mentre cercava di far stare tre scatole da scarpe e due borse piene di maglie in una mano e due pacchetti di smalti nell’altra.

«Perché, com’è Lydia?» Chiese Kira, incuriosita. Ai ragazzi basto solo svoltare l’angolo, per trovare un Aiden concentrato e impensierito, versione equilibrista, che cercava disperatamente di mantenere le decine di pacchetti e borse intatti.

Lo spettacolo fece prima sogghignare, poi sorridere e infine ridere di cuore Stiles, così come non succedeva da tempo. Scott, che insieme a Danny aveva raggiunto gli altri, fu il primo a notare la cosa.

«Ehi amico, era da una vita che non ti vedevo così allegro!» disse Scott, con un enorme sorriso sul volto.

«Aspetta altri due secondi e vedrai la scenata!» ribattè lo Stilinski, che una volta iniziato a ridere non la smise più. Aveva male al volto, forse perché i suoi muscoli facciali non erano più abituati ad essere usati. 

Stiles aveva ragione: appena due secondi dopo, uno sfinito Aiden, nonostante la sua forza da lupo, si arrendeva alla quantità abnorme di borse e sacche, tanto da finirne letteralmente sommerso.   
Attorno i clienti del centro stavano filmando l’accaduto. 

«Ma dai Aiden! Hai fatto cadere tutto!» urlò Lydia, con il resto del gruppo unito e sghignazzante alla vista di Aiden sommerso da vestiti e borse.

«Hai delle mutandine di pizzo sulla testa, sono mica il tuo nuovo copricapo?» disse Stiles, in preda a risatine incontrollate.

«Stai zitto Stilinski, prima che ti disintegro!» sbottò Aiden, poco divertito.

«Uh, chi ha paura del lupo cattivo? Oddio, ma io potrei anche scattare una foto e postarla su qualsiasi social che mi capiti a tiro. Sai, quasi quasi lo faccio davvero!» continuò Stiles, sempre ridendo come un disperato, mentre tirava fuori il cellulare dalla tasca. La situazione era davvero divertente, e ben presto Aiden si trovò subissato da flash e scatti.

«Ok, ragazzi la festa è finita, adesso paghiamo e usciamo di qui, dato che sono praticamente le sette e mezza di sera e Derek ci aspetta» decretò Lydia, che raccolto l’intimo dalla testa del suo ragazzo, si avvicinò alle casse, con il gruppo di amici al seguito.

«Ho comprato un sacco di cose, sono davvero contenta» confidò Allison a Scott e Stiles, che erano accanto a lei.

«Isaac non lo è stato eccessivamente, però. L’hai scambiato per un fattorino!»  
borbottò Stiles.

Gli occhi della ragazza si illuminarono, e improvvisamente gettò le braccia addosso al collo dello Stilinski, prima di allontanarsi sotto lo sguardo scuro di Isaac.

«Scusa, non ti sentivo fare una battuta da troppo tempo, mi mancava sentirti così allegro!» si spiegò la Argent, sorridente.

«Oh, grazie?» Stiles sorrise, conscio che il vuoto nell’animo quel giorno era stato colmato, grazie all’intervento dei suoi amici.

I ragazzi pagarono tutto, e festanti si diressero verso l’entrata luminosa e colorata del Burger King, dalla quale provenivano odori decisamente deliziosi, un mix di dolce e salato.

Fu in quel momento che Stiles iniziò a sentirsi leggermente ansioso. Derek sarebbe stato lì con loro, e avrebbe rovinato l’atmosfera tranquilla che era nata quel pomeriggio.  
Stiles non voleva abbandonare l’euforia che gli stava pervadendo l’animo, ma l’agitazione che veniva dal mantra “Sto per incontrare Derek - sto per incontrare Derek”, che si era stabilizzato nel suo cervello, stava lentamente prendendo possesso di lui. 

Infatti, appena messi i vari pacchi di vestiti in macchina, i ragazzi svoltarono l’angolo, notando una figura slanciata e muscolosa.  
Il sole era ormai praticamente tramontato, e il cielo sopra di loro si stava lentamente scurendo. Nonostante il buio, avevano riconosciuto Derek, non era poi così difficile.  
Il ragazzo li stava aspettando, appena fuori dal locale.

Il silenzio cadde improvvisamente tra i ragazzi. Avvicinatosi un po’ di più, notarono qualcosa di strano: Derek indossava un paio di jeans neri, una t - shirt bianca e l’immancabile giacca di pelle, eppure sembrava diverso.

Era diverso. I capelli erano ordinati e non tirati in su, la barba appena accennata, e un leggerissimo sorriso gli attraversò per un attimo il volto. Sembrava quasi un ragazzo desideroso di incontrarsi con i suoi amici. 

Fu quello il momento in cui Stiles Stilinski si rese conto di aver perso la testa per lui, il momento in cui i dubbi cessarono di esistere e il momento nel quale il ragazzo non riuscì a spiaccicare parola. Derek lo aveva ammutolito con la sola presenza.

«Hey », salutò l’Hale, alzando semplicemente la mano.

«Ciao Derek, è un piacere vederti», rispose Scott, andando a stringere la mano all’amico.

Le ragazze rimasero senza parole, perché mai, avevano visto Derek Hale così attraente.  
Generalmente aveva il solito muso lungo ed era ricoperto di sangue, e invece in quel momento sembrava uno dei modelli che venivano raffigurati nelle riviste di moda.

«Ok, Derek, entriamo, prima che faccia notte» propose Cora, che essendo la sorella del ragazzo non ne era rimasta troppo impressionata.

Una volta dentro, i ragazzi trovarono un tavolo rettangolare, dove potersi sedere.  
Il locale era posto su due piani, con lunghe tavolate che si alternavano a tavoli per due persone.  
L’arcobaleno faceva da padrone, dato che tutte le tonalità di colori erano presenti sulle sedie, sui tavoli e sulle divise del personale. C’erano tante luci accese, decisamente accecanti.  
Allison, Isaac, Scott e Kira presero posto ad un tavolo vicino al muro, con le coppie una di fronte all’altra. Danny, Ethan, Aiden e Lydia occuparono i posti restanti, e Stiles, Derek e Cora si sedettero per ultimi. Cora e Derek da una parte e Stiles accanto a Lydia.  
Lo Stilinski, volente o nolente, si era trovato proprio di fronte a Derek.

Bene, e ora? Come si sarebbe dovuto comportare, soprattutto dopo quello che era successo l’ultima volta tra di loro? 

«Allora cosa prendiamo?» chiese Scott, pronto ad alzarsi insieme a Kira e Allison per andare al bancone e ordinare, dato che il loro era un gesto abituale.

«Scusa Scott, spiegami, perché dovete alzarvi voi, se siete più lontani dalla cassa e in più praticamente incastrati contro il muro? Potrebbero andare Stiles e Derek a ordinare, no? Io voglio un hamburger veggie, e un te verde, tu Aiden?» Lydia bloccò la proposta di Scott con la sua solita arguzia, mentre lanciava una breve occhiata a Stiles, quasi di ringraziamento.

Il ragazzo non ricambiò, sotterrando sconsolato il volto dietro al menù.

«Ok, tu cosa vuoi Cora?» chiese Derek, già in piedi. I ragazzi fecero un rapido resoconto, e scrissero ciò che volevano su un foglio di carta, gentilmente offerto da Allison.

I due ragazzi, con Stiles piuttosto agitato, si allontanarono per ordinare i vari panini: il minore cercò di stare lontano da Derek il più possibile, era come se l’Hale covasse una malattia contagiosa.  
La fila era decisamente lunga, e prima che toccasse ai due mancavano almeno una decina di minuti.  
Stiles sbuffò. Ora era da solo con Derek. Doveva essere entusiasta del momento, non agitato. La fretta si impossessò di lui, voleva ordinare e scappare via da quella situazione insostenibile.

Una canzone tranquilla faceva da sottofondo: sembrava quasi romantica.

Derek stava in piedi, corrucciato, con le mani nelle tasche, parendo quasi annoiato o stufo di aspettare. A volte lanciava di sottecchi sguardi in direzione di Stiles, che però il ragazzo faceva finta di non considerare.   
Il cellulare di Stiles, che non sapeva come occupare quel momento che sicuramente si sarebbe protratto all’infinito, vibrò per un attimo: Lydia.

«Ricordati, devi essere sfuggente» aveva scritto la ragazza.

«Come se fosse facile» borbottò lui, senza rendersi conto di aver pensato ad alta voce.

«Scusa? Hai detto qualcosa?» chiese Derek, tornato il solito acido.

«No niente!» rispose rapidamente l’altro, abbassando gli occhi, senza mostrarsi un minimo ansioso. Doveva ricordarsi che in quel momento pensare ad alta voce era vietato.

Derek lo scrutò per un attimo, sembrando sempre in procinto di dire qualcosa, anche se non aveva idea di cosa affermare in quel momento.  
Non conosceva la reazione di Stiles, e nello stesso tempo voleva essere cauto col ragazzo. Sapeva che poteva essere ferito facilmente.

I due rimasero uno accanto all’altro per un tempo quasi interminabile, Stiles a guardare il foglietto delle ordinazioni, dato che non riusciva a trovare un modo migliore per passare il tempo, e Derek semplicemente col suo solito sguardo burbero, e scontroso.  
Entrambi volevano comunicare col ragazzo che gli stava accanto, eppure sembrava così impossibile: sapevano che qualcuno dei due anche nolente avrebbe detto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Stiles era teso come una corda di violino, dondolandosi sul posto per smorzare la tensione: era sempre lui che tendeva a prendere in giro Derek e a iniziare discorsi con lui.

Quando però il loro turno si stava avvicinando, Derek ruppe il silenzio, decidendo che forse era meglio chiarirsi col ragazzo, prima che nascessero incomprensioni che tutto sommato il lupo mannaro non voleva si presentassero tra loro. Ci volle tutta la determinazione dell’ Hale per iniziare finalmente quella discussione.

«Senti Stiles, a proposito di quello che ti ho detto nel loft…»

«Cosa volete ordinare ragazzi?» la commessa, volto sorridente e amichevole, bloccò sul nascere il discorso di Derek, e Stiles ne approfittò per ordinare e ignorare quello che stava per accadere. Il suo cuore, però lo stava decisamente tradendo, battendo a ritmi spropositati. Era certo che il lupo mannaro, con quell’intervento a sorpresa, si sarebbe voluto scusare per il comportamento sgarbato che aveva assunto nel loft.

Il più grande sbuffò, odiandosi per aver perso un occasione importante. Stiles voleva le sue scuse, era chiaro, ormai.

I due ordinarono e pagarono, con i soldi propri e degli altri per poi distribuire i vari panini e finalmente gustarli in pace.  
Nessuno dei due aveva rivolto la parola all’altro, mentre tornavano ai tavoli a consegnare i panini agli amici.

«Oh, Stiles, cosa hai preso? Io ho un cheeseburger delizioso tra le zanne…» chiese Scott, dall’altra parte del tavolo.

«Un panino col pollo, maionese e cipolla. E una porzione media di patatine…»

«Ehi Derek, il tuo panino è uguale o sbaglio?» si intromise Cora, incuriosita, sbirciando in direzione del panino del fratello.

«Uhm, si, mi andava di mangiarlo, avevo voglia di pollo» rispose laconico Derek.

Stiles si voltò verso Scott, cercando di ribattere alle parole dell’amico, e soprattutto provò a calmarsi il più possibile. Non voleva comportarsi come quegli stupidi ragazzini che appena trovano qualche somiglianza con la loro cotta vanno in brodo di giuggiole. In più attorno a sé aveva troppe persone che potevano leggere perfettamente il suo comportamento.   
Il più pericoloso era decisamente il ragazzo davanti a lui, che stava sbranando il panino con gusto.

«Ehi Scott, sei pronto per il torneo? Dopo domani c’è la prima sfida…sarà sicuramente tostissima!» disse Stiles, cercando di non fissare Derek davanti a lui, che lo osservava di soppiatto.

«Si, certamente, dobbiamo dare il massimo, ok?»

«Non che tu ti sia impegnato tanto, vero Stilinski? La scorsa partita non ti sei nemmeno presentato in campo» sottolineò acidamente Aiden, di fianco a Lydia, mentre dalla bocca gli gocciolava della salsa barbecue, facendolo assomigliare ad un cannibale.

«Non ero nella formazione titolare…ero negli spogliatoi e s-stavo…»

Improvvisamente Derek si sentì agitato senza un apparente motivo. Sapeva il vero motivo per il quale Stiles era rimasto negli spogliatoi, sapeva che era attratto da ragazzi e sapeva che quello che aveva visto, lo aveva infastidito. Il ragazzo fece finta di non ascoltare la conversazione, quando in realtà era tutt’orecchie.

Stiles rimase interdetto per un attimo. Stava iniziando a diventare nervoso: che stupida scusa poteva inventarsi per negare la verità? Forse era meglio stare semplicemente in silenzio, lasciando morire il discorso e sperando che Aiden si distraesse.   
Il ragazzo si guardò un po’ attorno, prima di decidere che poteva occupare la sua bocca col cibo, e più precisamente con le patatine di fronte a lui. Fece per prenderne una, quando si rese conto che quella che stava toccando era in realtà la pelle di qualcuno.

Derek si era proteso un attimo, anche lui per sgraffignare una patatina dal sacchetto, quando si rese conto che quella che sfiorava era la mano di Stiles.

I due alzarono lo sguardo, fissandosi per un attimo: occhi verde scuro contro un forte color ambra, entrambi stupiti, senza che nessuno muovesse le mani. Era come se il tempo si fosse congelato.

Stiles iniziò a sentire un certo calorino sotto il collo, il cuore decise che il momento di farsi sentire era arrivato e le viscere avevano intrapreso un balletto, per quanto sembravano attorcigliate. Probabilmente era la conga. Fortuna che indossava una maglia lunga, altrimenti si sarebbero potuti vedere anche i peli che si rizzavano sulle braccia.

Le loro mani si stavano ancora sfiorando. 

Il muscolo cardiaco dello Stilinski trovava pace raramente in quel periodo.

Era stato un contatto fisico inaspettato e decisamente gradito da Stiles, che era rimasto immobile, a sfiorare quella mano ruvida, prima di risvegliarsi dal mondo dei sogni e di ritrarre la sua quasi come se si fosse scottata.

Entrambi distolsero velocemente lo sguardo.

«Scusa, pensavo che si potessero prendere » Disse stupidamente Derek, che per qualche motivo non sapeva bene come giustificare quello che era appena successo.

«Si, puoi… puoi prenderle, senza problemi. Solo la prossima volta avvisami prima» rispose altrettanto stupidamente Stiles, il quale cervello era più sciolto del formaggio del panino di Cora, che stava degustando con piacere.

Aveva sfiorato la mano di Derek Hale, ok, ma non doveva renderlo un evento da segnare sul calendario, no? Anche se entrambi sembravano decisamente sconvolti dall’accaduto.  
In fondo, però, i due avevano avuto un contatto fisico tante volte in passato, senza che ci fossero chissà quali doppi sensi: Stiles aveva messo la mano sulla spalla di Derek per consolarlo per la morte di Boyd, e persino si erano trovati uno sopra l’altro, quando entrambi erano stati paralizzati dal Kanima, e in precedenza in piscina erano stati praticamente abbracciati per due ore, cercando di stare a galla, con Derek paralizzato di nuovo.

Questa volta però, era diverso. Stiles aveva maturato dei sentimenti veri nei confronti dell’Hale, e questa era la più grande differenza. Perché prima erano solo due ragazzi che si erano trovati a combattere dalla stessa parte, ma il passo da nemici ad alleati era stato maledettamente breve.  
Il cuore di Stiles non smise di battere all’impazzata. Qualcosa tra loro stava cambiando, decisamente e lo Stilinski non era stato l’unico ad avvertirlo. 

I due non si rivolsero la parola per tutta la durata della cena, con Derek che prese comunque una manciata di patatine dal sacchetto di Stiles, mettendosele nel piatto, per evitare altri problemi.

Terminata la cena, i ragazzi uscirono, leggermente assonnati.  
«Wow, che giornata. Ragazzi ci conviene andare subito a nanna, anche perché domani la sveglia è da puntare presto» disse Kira sbadigliando, abbracciata a Scott.

«Non pensate mica che io mi faccia il viaggio di ritorno con una persona in braccio di nuovo? Mi spiace, ma io vado a casa con Derek» sbuffò Cora, che aveva già preso i vestiti dal baule della macchina di Allison e li aveva riposti nel baule del fratello.

«Avete viaggiato in dieci in una macchina?» chiese Derek, sconvolto e stranamente divertito.

«Si, però vi è piaciuto, dite la verità» affermò Danny, che si diresse verso la macchina di Allison.

«Vabbè ragazzi, dividiamoci in modo che vadano in macchina insieme le persone che abitano vicine, e facciamola finita» propose Kira.

«Ok, allora: in linea di massima dovrebbe essere, io, Isaac, Lydia, Scott, Kira e Danny in una macchina e gli altri nell’altra» Allison fece una rapida conta delle persone.

«Basta che vi date una mossa» sbraitò Derek, col suo solito bon ton.

Detto, fatto: gli acquisti vennero distribuiti nei vari bauli e i ragazzi si salutarono, augurandosi la buona notte.

Derek mise in moto, trovandosi in macchina la sorella, i gemelli e con sua semi –riluttanza, Stiles, che silenzioso guardava fuori dal finestrino.

Il viaggio fu molto più tranquillo, rispetto a quello dell’andata: Aiden e Ethan erano gli unici a parlottare tra loro, ridacchiando, e commentando il match di Lacrosse della settimana precedente, mentre gli Hale e Stiles semplicemente stavano in silenzio, ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri.  
Il ragazzo non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quel momento in cui la sua mano aveva sfiorato delicatamente quella di Derek, e soprattutto come l’altro fosse rimasto equamente stupito dalla situazione poco amichevole e molto più intima.  
Non poteva ignorare le farfalle che continuavano a ballare nel suo stomaco.

Ripensando alla giornata, il ragazzo era decisamente distrutto, ma in compenso divertito: si era sentito bene, tutto sommato, come non gli capitava da tempo.  
Il ragazzo, mentre le luci dei lampioni gli illuminavano il volto ad intermittenza, squadrava ogni tanto la postazione del guidatore, per provare a capire di che umore fosse Derek.

Era rimasto colpito dal momento che avevano avuto? Era dispiaciuto? Irritato? Indifferente?

Derek era impossibile da leggere. Stiles non riuscì minimamente a capire cosa gli passasse per la testa, in più era chiaro che l’Alpha non ricambiasse assolutamente i suoi sguardi.

Accompagnati a casa i due gemelli, che ringraziarono educatamente e augurarono la buona notte, fu il turno del taciturno Stiles.

Il viaggio non fu lungo, Stiles, si ritrovò in un batter d’occhio davanti a casa.

Fu quello il momento nel quale le farfalle avevano preso piede nel suo stomaco, le gambe gli tremavano e il respiro gli si era fatto decisamente più pesante. Non sapeva bene perché, ma voleva che quella serata finisse diversamente, magari come termina nei film….

Il ragazzo scese dalla macchina, mentre Cora, con le cuffie nelle orecchie, lo salutava con un semplice cenno della mano.

Derek invece, con somma sorpresa dello Stilinski, scese dalla macchina.

«Nel baule ci sono le tue cose» biascicò, a mo’ di spiegazione, quando Stiles lo guardò sorpreso.

«Oh, me ne ero dimenticato. Grazie» rispose il più giovane.

Derek si voltò, trovandosi a poca distanza da uno Stiles immobile. Pensava forse che l’Hale gli dicesse qualcosa? Non era il tipo da “Buonanotte”, o da abbracci. Il più grande si diresse verso il baule, prese le buste di Stiles e gliele consegnò, senza fiatare.

Derek non era decisamente il tipo che salutava le persone con un abbraccio.

Per questo Stiles senti il cuore schizzargli in gola, quando l’altro, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, gli mormorò improvvisamente, stupendosi quasi di sé stesso: «Buonanotte Stiles» voltandosi appena dopo ed entrando in macchina, con un espressione confusa.

«Buonanotte…» mormorò Stiles, nonostante fossero a malapena le dieci di sera. Il ragazzo entrò in casa di corsa, con le gambe che gli tremavano. Come poteva ignorare una sensazione del genere? Era da una vita che non provava tutti quei brividi dentro l’animo.  
Era tutta colpa di Derek, maledetto lupo acido.  
Stiles iniziò a salire le scale, buttandosi sul letto in camera sua. Il cuscino fu il bersaglio che si vide colpito da una scarica di pugni. 

Che stupido. Che idiota. Si era preso una cotta colossale per Derek Hale, che il lupo non avrebbe mai e poi mai ricambiato. Lo aveva considerato solo “il migliore amico di Scott”, niente di più. Era Scott quello che Derek proteggeva più di tutti. Scott, Cora e Isaac. Gli altri? Facevano solo da contorno, era chiaro.

Stiles, dopo essersi calmato, si alzò in piedi sbuffando, finì di preparare la valigia, per poi stendersi di nuovo sul letto.

Derek si era decisamente comportato in maniera strana, e il ragazzo era certo che, nonostante tutto l’Alpha si sarebbe voluto scusare, mentre erano in fila alla cassa, per quella risposta acida nel loft.

«No. È impossibile. Come al solito mi sto solo immaginando tutto» pensò tra sé e sé. Derek non avrebbe mai provato nulla di quello che provava Stiles. Nemmeno una minima parte.  
Lo Stilinski strinse a sé le coperte e abbracciò il cuscino, desiderando accanto a lui l’unico ragazzo che sapeva di non poter avere.

-

Uno spicchio di luna addolciva il buio della sera che ormai era arrivata.  
Derek Hale non riuscì a togliersi dalla testa l’espressione sorpresa di Stiles, quando le loro mani si erano inavvertitamente sfiorate. Aveva sentito il cuore dell’altro battere decisamente più forte, e le pupille del minore si erano allargate leggermente.

Ok, certamente erano comportamenti strani, ma questo non significava che…

Derek aveva visto Stiles baciarsi con quel ragazzo, sapeva che lo Stilinski era bisessuale e troppe volte in quegli anni i due si erano salvati la vita, quindi voleva dire che, anche se nessuno di loro l’aveva mai ammesso, si preoccupavano l’uno per l’altro.

Derek era passato a considerare Stiles da un perfetto impiccione ad un alleato, e poi era il migliore amico di Scott, questo bastava per proteggerlo. Stiles aveva bisogno di protezione, essendo praticamente l’unico senza un briciolo di potere soprannaturale. 

Eppure se ci pensava.…

Stiles era stato molto più eroico di Scott, dato che aveva rischiato la sua vita pur non essendo dotato di poteri. Non si era mai tirato indietro di fronte alle difficoltà, e tralasciando l’ultimo periodo, era stato quello che più di tutti si era ingegnato per tirare quell’assurdo branco di lupi fuori dai guai.  
Aveva affrontato Scott sotto l’effetto della luna piena, aveva visto i suoi amici morire, il padre venire imprigionato e aveva accettato il buio perenne nel suo cuore per fare in modo di salvare l’unico membro della famiglia che gli era rimasto.

Stiles era molto più eroe di quanto potesse pensare, e nessuno l’aveva mai ringraziato per questo. 

Derek chiuse gli occhi, cercando di addormentarsi e non pensare che forse Stiles fosse più di un semplice umano, in mezzo a tutti quei lupi .

«Scusa…» bisbigliò il lupo mannaro, anche se sapeva che il soggetto delle sue scuse non poteva sentirlo. Si era reso conto che aveva sempre trattato troppo negativamente il ragazzo, gli aveva procurato più guai di quelli che si meritava. 

L’empatia che aveva già provato nei confronti di Stiles, quella strana connessione che stava iniziando a sentire con lo Stilinski, si era ripresentata di nuovo quella sera, e forse più forte di prima.

Il ragazzo si rannicchiò su sé stesso, avvertendo una strana sensazione di mancanza nel cuore. 

-

Il limite di velocità consentito in autostrada, pari a 70 kilometri orari, era stato superato, e non di poco.

Le ruote pattinavano pericolosamente sull’asfalto, e l’autovettura calpestava decine e decine di pozzanghere, schizzando acqua dappertutto, ma a Chris Argent, proprietario della macchina, non importava più di tanto.

Accanto a lui la figlia sonnecchiava, con la testa appoggiata al finestrino freddo e con davanti a sé la prospettiva di una giornata decisamente piovosa e nebbiosa.  
Quasi si faceva fatica a vedere al di là del proprio naso, ma Chris non poteva fare a meno di accelerare, dato che il ritardo che aveva accumulato quella mattina era stato decisamente elevato.  
Isaac aveva occupato tutti i posti dietro, incastrato tra valigie di varie dimensioni, dormendo placidamente, con la bocca aperta e un rivolo di bava che gli scendeva disgustoso da un lato.

«Papà, non possiamo rischiare di andarci a schiantare» borbottò assonnata Allison, notando che il contachilometri illuminato aumentava i giri sempre di più. 

«Lo so, maledizione» Chris imprecò contro la sveglia, che quella mattina l’aveva tradito, lasciandolo per troppo tempo nelle braccia di Morfeo, mentre Allison e Isaac cercavano in tutti i modi di svegliarlo, entrambi già col giubbotto addosso.

Non capitava tutti i giorni di dover partire per una gita in Messico, ed era ironico il fatto che lo stesso Chris non avesse accettato di buon grado il viaggio dei ragazzi, dato che le notizie provenienti dai telegiornali non erano confortanti .

«Papà, sveglia, sono le 7 e mezza, abbiamo l’aereo alle dieci e arriveremo tardi al check in» aveva implorato Allison, senza che il padre la sentisse.  
Fu allora che la ragazza l’aveva scosso con violenza, tanto che lui l’aveva scambiata per qualche ladruncolo, difendendosi quasi infilzandola contro una freccia: solo i riflessi sviluppatissimi della ragazza avevano evitato una strage.

«Allison, cosa diavolo credevi di fare? Volevi farti ammazzare?» aveva urlato il padre, appena sveglio. 

«No, siamo in ritardo per l’aeroporto! Dobbiamo andare, è tardissimo! E poi perché tieni una freccia sotto il cuscino?» si era giustificata Allison, con Chris che, dopo aver caricato le valigie in macchina e aver percorso l’ora di distanza che separava Beacon Hills da San Francisco, a velocità tutt’altro che rispettabile, si era trovato finalmente davanti all’imponente struttura aeroportuale.

Avevano vissuto per qualche tempo a San Francisco, gli Argent. Il capofamiglia conosceva quell’aeroporto come le sue tasche.

Chris parcheggiò la macchina, scese di fretta e seguito da Allison raccolse tutte le valigie, mentre Isaac si svegliava di scatto, inebetito.  
I tre corsero verso l’entrata, cercando di ripararsi dalla pioggia battente. 

L’ingresso era enorme, con l’insegna “San Francisco International” che campeggiava fiera sopra le loro teste.

All’interno, l’aeroporto non si smentiva: era davvero artistico, con forme particolari che assomigliavano dove ad una barchetta, dove ad un insieme di linee incrociate, appese al soffitto, senza contare che nell’enorme struttura erano presenti anche un paio di veri e propri musei di arte moderna.

Il trio si avvicinò alla zona check in, alla ricerca del gruppo scolastico, al quale aggregarsi.  
Non ci volle molto a individuarli, anche se l’aeroporto era decisamente affollato: erano tutti vicini, un capannello che per l’occasione indossava una fascia per capelli rossa, a simboleggiare la scuola. Era stata decisamente un’idea del coach.   
La prima a salutare Allison, che si toccava il fianco dolorante, stanca per la corsa e la fretta che quella mattina le aveva regalato, fu Lydia, sempre impeccabile nel suo completo bordeaux, che prendeva decisamente a pugni il “biondo fragola” dei suoi capelli. Lydia era l’unica a non indossare la fascia, dato che le sembrava “antiestetica.” 

La ragazza, alzatosi dalla poltrona bluastra della sala d’attesa, interruppe senza problemi una conversazione con Aiden, per raggiungere la sua migliore amica.

«Allison, ti sembra il momento di arrivare? Stavamo aspettando te e Isaac per fare i check in! Vi siete mica persi? Stiles è addirittura arrivato in anticipo »  
la rimbeccò lei, indicando il giovane Stilinski, che a quanto pareva era lì da un po’.

«Scusa, abbiamo avuto qualche problema con la sveglia».

«Va bene, va bene, mi assumo la responsabilità del ritardo. Lydia, fai buon viaggio» Chris le si avvicinò, per stringerle la mano.  
Era arrivato il momento dei saluti: la mora, prima di allontanarsi, abbracciò il padre, mentre Lydia salutava Isaac, che sembrava non aver notato prima.

«Mi raccomando Allison, in guardia, tieni gli occhi aperti, hai sentito le notizie in questi giorni: assassini, strane sparizioni, tutte a Città del Messico» la avvisò Chris, stringendo a sé con vigore tutto quello che gli era rimasto della sua famiglia.

«Papà, ho portato un arsenale di guerra, nascosto in valigia, stai tranquillo. E poi abbiamo già discusso di questa cosa troppe volte. So guardarmi le spalle, ok? Tu piuttosto, guida piano al ritorno» lo implorò Allison, convinta e un po’ impaurita.  
Era cresciuta, sapeva come difendersi e aveva un lupo mannaro che collaborava con lei. Il padre doveva stare sereno. Non c’era più traccia dell’Allison timida, impacciata che aveva messo piede a Beacon Hills per la prima volta. Al suo posto c’era una ragazza che esibiva uno sguardo fiero, una combattente che amava ed era riamata, e soprattutto non aveva mai perso, nonostante tutto, quel sorriso dolce che la contraddistingueva. 

«Ok, buona fortuna Allison. E tu! - sbraitò contro Isaac, che si era allontanato per lasciare un po’ di privacy agli Argent - vieni qui».

Allison sorrise nel notare il padre e il fidanzato uno di fronte all’altro. Sapeva cosa volesse dire Chris ad Isaac e fu sorpresa nel vedere il padre abbracciare con forza il più giovane. Allison scommetteva in un semplice “Buona fortuna per il torneo di Lacrosse.” 

«Sei come un figlio per me, quest’anno che hai passato con Allison mi ha fatto ricredere sul tuo conto. Mi raccomando proteggila, e riportala sana e salva» sussurrò il più grande all’orecchio del ragazzo, che sorrise, occhi color ghiaccio che si fissavano.

«Lo farò Chris, grazie!»

«Ah, a proposito, buona fortuna con il Lacrosse» disse Mr. Argent, stavolta ad alta voce, prima di allontanarsi indirizzando l’augurio verso il capannello composto da Scott, i gemelli e Danny, seduti sulle poltroncine della sala d’attesa, tutti intenti a ripassare schemi di gioco che probabilmente non avrebbero mai usato.

«Grazie signor Argent» sorrise Scott, mentre Melissa, che aveva smesso di parlare con lo sceriffo, si stava avvicinando per salutare il figlio. La donna era nel suo elemento di infermiera, dispensando consigli igienici e non solo. 

«Scott, mi raccomando, lavati le mani spesso quando sei li, ok? Fatti tante docce, e straccia le altre squadre nel torneo. Buona fortuna».

I due si osservarono un attimo, prima di abbracciarsi. L’olfatto di Scott, sviluppato e sensibile alle emozioni, avvertì un leggero sentore di ginger, rosa canina e agitazione, proveniente dai capelli mossi della madre. Il ragazzo la abbracciò, dandole anche un bacio sulla guancia.

«Starò attento, e poi, ricordati che stai parlando con un vero Alpha» cercò di scherzare il ragazzo, ottenendo un sorriso stiracchiato dalla madre.  
Meglio di niente.

La donna si voltò in direzione di Kira, che anticipò Melissa, stringendole la mano vigorosamente. «Kira ti auguro di passare una splendida settimana, un po’ di sole e sarai ancora più in forma. Mi raccomando, anche tu tieni sempre gli occhi aperti…»

 

Kira, non rispose con parole alle rassicurazioni di Melissa, bensì le avvolse le braccia attorno alla schiena, tirandola verso di sé. Melissa era la persona più dolce che potesse conoscere, Kira la considerava quasi una madre.

«Grazie, mi ricorderò di portarle quella salsa speziata che si trova solo in un locale di Città del Messico, quella che abbiamo visto in tv. Al ritorno ce la gusteremo con qualche ottima tortilla…» propose la ragazza, sorridendo.

Accanto a loro, non si salutarono con troppi abbracci, lo sceriffo e Stiles, entrambi poco avvezzi a manifestazioni d’affetto così palesi. Così come nemmeno Cora e Derek, che a parte una semplice occhiata di avvertimento da parte del maggiore, si erano semplicemente seduti uno accanto all’altra, in attesa che iniziasse il check in.

«Occhi aperti Cora, mi raccomando…» bisbigliò Derek, prima di sbuffare, notando l’allegra comitiva composta da Scott, Isaac, i gemelli, Danny e Stiles, che si stavano avvicinando, con il primo che andò a salutare l’amico musone.

«Derek, sei venuto a salutarci, che bella sorpresa! Non ti aspettavamo qui…»

«Non farti strane idee, Scott. Sono venuto per accompagnare Cora, ma dato che siete piombati qui, non vedo perché non debba salutarvi, dato che sono praticamente costretto».

Il ragazzo si alzò, per dare un semplice abbraccio al gruppo. Non ci mise poi così tanta passione perchè in fondo, a lui, di quei ragazzi, poco importava. Erano cresciuti, avevano imparato a cavarsela da soli. Non avevano più bisogno dei suoi insegnamenti.

Fu solo quando Stiles gli si parò davanti, che si presentò il problema: qualcosa gli impedì di abbracciarlo. Era come se tra loro ci fosse una barriera invisibile, un cuscinetto compresso, che se fosse esploso, avrebbe distrutto tutto attorno.

Eppure Derek voleva salutarlo, non capiva perché si fosse praticamente paralizzato sul posto, nel tentativo di avvicinarsi allo Stilinski.

Stiles aveva alzato le braccia per un attimo, ma poi quasi pentendosene, le aveva abbassate, con uno strano sguardo spaventato sul volto. Derek aveva compiuto le stesse mosse.   
Stiles indietreggiò di parecchi passi, prima che Derek si risvegliasse dal torpore, lo guardasse per un attimo dritto negli occhi, per mormorare «Buon viaggio» in realtà poi indirizzandolo più alle scarpe dello Stilinski, che al suo volto.

Attorno nessuno si era accorto del comportamento strano di quei due, a parte Cora, ancora seduta comodamente sulla poltrona, e Lydia, che notando il gruppetto avvicinarsi a Derek, constatando che Stiles era lì, sapeva che qualcosa di particolare sarebbe successo. 

La voce metallica nell’altoparlante annunciò che il check in era ormai iniziato, così tutta la classe di economia si avvicino al professor Finstock, che sembrava il più arzillo di tutti, lasciando ormai alle spalle genitori e fratelli.

Fu in quel momento che Derek, ancora seduto nella saletta di fronte al check in, notò Jeremy che si avvicinava a Stiles, con uno sguardo truce e deluso. Stiles, stizzito, però non si fece avvicinare, allontanandosi e mettendosi in fila dietro Scott.

Si voltò per l’ultima volta, Stiles, incrociando lo sguardo di Derek che lo seguiva come un’ombra.

I ragazzi si stavano ormai imbarcando, quando Derek decise che non c’era più motivo di stare lì.  
Il lupo mannaro si alzò, attorno a sé una folla di persone stava spingendo per non arrivare per ultimi al check in, sentendo che i suoi erano gesti sbagliati. Il suo posto era insieme al quel branco, il suo branco, che si stava allontanando.  
La sua era più una sensazione, ma non capiva perché.  
«E’ solo una stupida gita scolastica. E’ inutile preoccuparsi» si disse l’Hale, uscendo dall’aeroporto e scorgendo un piccolo bar.

Non aveva fatto colazione, e non aveva fretta. Sarebbe potuto rimanere un attimo a rilassarsi, magari a pensare a come occupare quella settimana senza Cora. Poteva allenarsi ancora meglio, sempre con l’aiuto di Chris Argent.  
Avrebbe passeggiato per la foresta, pensando alla sua vita, che tutto sommato in quel momento non era poi così male.

Il bar, illuminato fiocamente di una luce arancione, era semivuoto, fatta eccezione per un gruppo di adulti che Derek aveva appena intravisto in aeroporto: Melissa, Chris e lo Sceriffo si erano seduti ad un tavolo, accompagnati dai genitori di Lydia e quelli di Danny.

Anche Derek, tutto sommato, si sentiva come un genitore. In fondo tutte quelle persone stavano proteggendo e curando qualcuno e lui con Cora faceva lo stesso.  
Tentò di captare le emozioni della sorella in quel momento, e tutto quello che gli venne rimandato fu gioia, senso di appartenenza e un leggero dispiacere per la poca partecipazione di Stiles, che sembrava si fosse leggermente isolato.

Che novità: almeno non sembrava vicino a Jeremy. E questo in qualche modo, tranquillizzò il lupo. 

Derek decise di avvicinarsi al gruppo dei genitori che ridacchiavano allegri, tanto per non rimanere sempre da solo, dato che ormai aveva capito che a fare la parte del lupo solitario ci rimetteva solo lui.

«Ehm..» tossicchiò lui, leggermente intimorito, prendendo una sedia e accomodandosi accanto allo sceriffo.

«Derek, che piacere» sorrise l’ufficiale, compiaciuto e sorpreso dall’arrivo dell’Hale. Attorno al lupo c’erano solo sorrisi di incoraggiamento e lui sentì che la tensione si stava lentamente sciogliendo. Meglio di quanto potesse sperare.

………..

«Allora, dieci cappuccini, quattro croissant alla nutella, due muffin e quattro donuts» elencò brillantemente Kira all’attraente ragazzo dietro al bancone della cassa. Se non fosse stata così innamorata di Scott, probabilmente avrebbe sicuramente flirtato con lui: capelli biondo scuro tenuti in piedi da qualche quintale di gel, muscoli e tatuaggi ben in vista, occhi azzurri che ricordavano il mare della baia lì accanto e soprattutto il sorriso sincero e pulito che regalava a tutti gli ospiti del Firewood cafè.

«Subito, tutti per voi. Torna pure al posto, li porto io » rispose lui, cordiale.

«Grazie, sei gentile» biascicò Kira, imbarazzata. La ragazza tornò al posto, con i cuoricini al posto degli occhi e visibilmente rossa in volto, seguita con lo sguardo da Allison, Lydia e Scott, che fissava il barista con un’espressione poco rassicurante.

Cora li accanto, notò la scena, commentando divertita: «Diamine, ma il barista è una sorta di Adone greco, l’avete visto?»”

«Altrochè, ed ha una voce così profonda, forse un po’ nasale, ma piacevole, e poi si è offerto di servirci la colazione direttamente al tavolo. E’ stato gentilissimo...» sussurrò Kira, allegra e ancora un po’ imbarazzata, non notando il livore di Scott.

«Nemmeno Ethan o Danny, dall’alto del loro amore dolce e passionale riescono a resistere» notò Allison, ridacchiando, dato che i due ragazzi non smettevano un attimo di fissare le casse. 

«Ehi ehi, ehi, qua c’è qualcuno che guarda troppo» borbottò Scott, voltandosi verso Kira, che ridacchiava con le altre ragazze. I tavoli occupati dalla classe erano due, ma il gruppo non aveva avuto intenzione di separarsi: erano un branco, e il branco non si divide, nemmeno in un bar all’interno di un aeroporto. 

Cora, in attesa del muffin che aveva ordinato,il quale odore stava lentamente iniziando a pervadere la sala, iniziò a controllare il cellulare, decisamente annoiata. «Mio fratello sta bevendo un caffè con i vostri genitori. Non lo facevo così socievole» esclamò, sorpresa.

«Come no! Non devi sorprenderti, Cora, tuo fratello è la quintessenza della socievolezza, ma non dire che te l’ho detto» rispose Isaac, ridacchiando. Cora rispose con una tipica occhiataccia “alla Hale”, che zittì Isaac al momento.

Finalmente il barista, Gene, come lessero le ragazze dal cartellino che portava appuntato sul petto, arrivò con una decina di cappuccini fumanti e schiumosi Ognuno di essi portava un disegnino simpatico sulla superficie, e a quello delle ragazze c’era addirittura un cuore trapassato da una freccia.

L’odore del caffè si espanse per tutto il bar: Stiles chiuse gli occhi ricordando quando, durante le tiepide mattine di settembre, la madre gli permetteva di bere un goccio di quella bevanda eccitante, che lui amava. Ora il cappuccino era di fronte a lui, invitante.

Il pensiero della madre lo fece sospirare. Non riusciva a divertirsi, Stiles: aveva lo sguardo fisso di Jeremy su di sé, e sentiva che avere Danny di fianco non lo soddisfaceva per niente. Quanto avrebbe preferito fare colazione con qualcun altro. 

Il ragazzo prese un sorso della bevanda. La schiuma era invitante, ma il liquido era bollente. Il ragazzo aveva capito di aver danneggiato un centinaio di migliaia di papille gustative, che ora bruciavano.  
Anche il palato scottava, e Stiles sapeva che il pizzicorìo sulla lingua non gli sarebbe passato prima del giorno successivo. Peggio di così quella giornata non sarebbe potuta iniziare.

Qualche minuto dopo, anche l’altra commessa, probabilmente la fidanzata di Gene, arrivò per portare i dolci, con i ragazzi che diedero libero sfogo al loro appetito.  
I muffin erano morbidi e spumosi, i croissant friabili e i donuts vaporosi al punto giusto. Il caffè era una squisitezza. L’idea di fare colazione lì era stata geniale, e Scott si prese tutto il merito.  
Era stato lui, infatti, a notare l’insegna del locale, e a trascinare dentro il branco e l’intera classe.

«Forza ragazzi, è ora di imbarcarci!» declamò fiero il professor Finstock, decidendo che un’ora spesa davanti ad una tazza di cappuccino, tra chiacchiere e aspettative, fosse più che sufficiente per loro.

I ragazzi si alzarono, abbandonando il caloroso luogo, salutando con più riguardo il barista Gene, pronti per raggiungere il Gate A8, da dove il loro aereo sarebbe partito.  
La vetrata che dava all’esterno mostrava un cielo plumbeo, con nuvole cariche di pioggia. L’acquazzone di qualche ora prima probabilmente avrebbe avuto un seguito, anche se i ragazzi speravano accadesse dopo la loro partenza.

«Pronti? Siete concentrati per il torneo?» Chiese Finstock, decisamente agitato.

«Sinceramente sono più preoccupato dal volo » borbottò Stiles, rispondendo al professore.

«Bilinski tu sei quello più moscio qua dentro, non accetto risposte da te, e poi sei scomparso durante l’ultima partita» ribattè violentemente l’uomo, squadrando malamente Stiles.

«Non credo proprio abbia centrato il punto, professore, Stiles sa essere aggressivo quando vuole» Jeremy punzecchiò divertito Stiles, lanciandogli uno sguardo cattivo.

Lo Stilinski si bloccò sul posto, avvertendo come una strana sensazione di vuoto che lo risucchiava. Jeremy lo irritava apposta… e se avesse confidato a qualcuno che loro due si erano baciati?  
Erano paure infondate, ma il ragazzo iniziò a tremare senza motivo.  
Avrebbe desiderato smettere di essere così fragile.

Subito, però davanti a lui, quasi a proteggerlo, a fargli da scudo, si piazzarono Lydia e Cora, entrambe con uno sguardo aggressivo dipinto sul volto.

«Non mi sembra che tu abbia giocato meglio Smith, la scorsa partita…. oh, scusa, tu non hai mai giocato tra i titolari, vero?» lo rimbeccò Cora, con un ghigno perfido dipinto sul volto.

«Cora, non permetterti di insultarlo! Smith è il migliore nel suo ruolo di porta bottigliette» le fece eco Lydia, mostrando il miglior sorriso malvagio del suo repertorio.

Le due ragazze, senza farsi notare da Jeremy , che ormai si era allontanato sconfitto, allungarono le mani in silenzio, per prendere tra le loro quelle di Stiles, in un gesto che confortò il ragazzo.  
Stiles smise di tremare, non ne aveva motivo, dato che accanto a lui aveva i suoi migliori amici.

………………………….

Le valige ormai erano al sicuro e i ragazzi salirono sull’aereo, facendo attenzione a non scivolare sulla scaletta bagnata, con lo spirito alle stelle.  
Il Messico era lontano solo sette ore di volo, ma è noto che anche i viaggi lunghi non hanno tanto effetto, quando si è con le persone alle quali si tiene di più.

A questo pensò Stiles seduto comodo sul sedile color bianco avorio, convincendosi, mentre ripassava con le hostess e gli steward le procedure di salvataggio e di sicurezza sull’aereo, che sarebbe stato un tragitto divertente tutto sommato.

I motori iniziarono a ruggire vigorosamente, e l’aereo partì con forza, destinazione Mexico City.

Le ragazze, con Allison, Kira e Lydia sedute accanto, dopo aver stappato le orecchie a causa della pressione ed essersi abituate al forte brusio del motore, passarono le prime 2 ore a scattare foto stupide con i loro cellulari. Le tre erano decisamente affiatate, tanto che erano quelle che più si facevano sentire.

«Non può essere un viaggio che si rispetti, se non si scattano foto idiote, mi sembra logico, no?» decretò entusiasta Lydia, estraendo dalla tasca la sua fotocamera nuova di zecca, color zucchero filato alla fragola.

«Certo, come abbiamo fatto a non pensarci?» rispose sarcasticamente Kira, che si era comunque già messa in posa, di fianco ad Allison, entrambe sorridenti.

«Cheese! Ecco fatto, adesso Allison scatta a me e Kira, e poi tu Kira ricambi con me e la signorina perfettina» puntualizzò la Martin, che adorava chiamare Allison con quel nickname, anche perché era la verità.  
Non contente, le ragazze proseguirono, immortalando le loro smorfie: «Bocca a papera!» ordinava Lydia, e le altre la imitavano, «faccia sexy» proponeva Kira, e le due amiche la assecondavano.

«Sta venendo un servizio fotografico con i fiocchi, davvero...» disse Allison, divertita.

«Una meraviglia, un bijou, avete immortalato immagini da incorniciare in tutti i musei di arte moderna del mondo» borbottò Stiles, stufo di tutto quello starnazzare. Il ragazzo si era provato ad addormentare, rannicchiato contro il finestrino, ma il borbottio attorno a lui, lo starnazzamento delle sue amiche davanti e soprattutto il rumore del motore, non gli avevano permesso di chiudere occhio.  
Si era convinto che poteva provare ad essere allegro, senza però riuscirci in nessun modo.   
Senza contare il fatto che Isaac e Scott accanto a lui erano il ritratto della preoccupazione. A volte era così piacevole essere un umano: in fondo i due lupi potevano percepire catastrofi, d’accordo, ma proprio per questo non riuscivano a stare tranquilli.

«C’è brutto tempo in Messico, lo sento...» borbottò Isaac, insospettito.

«Piove a dirotto. Abbiamo 5 ore ancora di viaggio, spero non venga rimandato l’atterraggio, o spostato, sarebbe un grosso problema» ribattè Scott, pensieroso.

«Odio stare fermo immobile su uno stupido sedile. Non voglio nemmeno pensare ad un atterraggio rimandato» inveì Stiles, con i propositi di calma ormai gettati alle ortiche.

Anche i gemelli e Cora, che avevano trovato l’unica fila da quattro, insieme a Danny, sentivano che qualcosa nell’aria non quadrava.

Cora aveva acceso il lettore Mp3, isolandosi dal resto del gruppo, da Hale solitaria qual era.

Danny, Aiden e Ethan giocavano a Uno, con i due lupi che più di una volta avevano barato, per far vincere Danny, senza che il ragazzo se ne accorgesse.

Le hostess, dopo qualche altra ora di ozio o divertimento, a seconda dei casi, finalmente portarono il carrello del cibo, e i ragazzi ordinarono il più possibile, dato che avevano i crampi allo stomaco dalla fame.

Fu quello il momento in cui iniziarono gli scossoni.

Il pilota, tramite un comunicato, avvertì che ci sarebbero stati problemi e turbolenze, ma che l’atterraggio sarebbe stato tranquillo.

«Per fortuna, non ho voglia di passare tutto il viaggio così. Mi sta andando di traverso tutto quello che mangio» commentò Danny, sconsolato. 

Stiles vide il suo panino finire sotto il sedile di Lydia, e la sua bibita rotolare per tutto il corridoio.  
Il ragazzo dovette dire addio al suo pranzo, dato che l’aereo era scosso da forti tremori, ed era vietato quindi alzarsi. La turbolenza proseguì, a differenza delle aspettative di Danny, per un’ora buona, con lo Stilinski sempre più agitato e impaziente.  
Il cuore del ragazzo batteva sempre più forte.

Non era piacevole viaggiare su un aereo che continuava a muoversi, e a dare l’impressione di poter precipitare da un momento all’altro: Stiles cercò di non pensare a quell’eventualità tragica, anche se l’angoscia stava giocando a suo sfavore.  
Quando la pazienza del ragazzo stava ormai per esaurirsi, lasciando spazio al panico, ecco che il pilota annunciò di spegnere i cellulari e gli apparecchi elettronici, dato che sarebbero atterrati a breve.  
Non solo il viaggio era terminato: i ragazzi si ritrovarono addirittura graziati dal maltempo. Nella zona della città dove risiedeva l’aeroporto, infatti, aveva miracolosamente smesso di piovere.

L’inquietudine dei lupi mannari, però non si placò facilmente.

I ragazzi, ancora scossi, arrivarono nella zona recapito bagagli, chi sazio e chi meno, in attesa di riprendersi ognuno la propria valigia.  
Scott si guardò in giro, e notò il cartello del cambio valuta, che avrebbero dovuto affrontare dopo aver ripreso i bagagli. Il ragazzo diede una sonora gomitata a Stiles, tanto per fargli notare la scritta che campeggiava sul cartello rosso con scritti i valori di dollari ed euro.

«Stiles, ma è assurdo, guarda lì!» Sopra il cartello, infatti, campeggiava la scritta “Alfa e Omega Currency”

«Uhm, a me sembra un segno del destino. Magari qui in Messico succederà qualcosa che ti renderà ancora più alfa di quanto tu non sia, oppure diventerai un lupo solitario. Chissà…» fantasticò Stiles, mentre afferrava la sua valigia dal nastro trasportatore.

Terminato il processo, i ragazzi si diressero fuori dall’aeroporto, pronti per iniziare la loro settimana in Messico, che speravano, con il Coach in primis, terminasse con una vittoria.

Il viaggio nella navetta, che li portò diretti verso l’hotel, fu decisamente poco rilassante, dato il traffico che rallentava, e l’umidità presente. I ragazzi stavano stretti come sardine, e l’odore che proveniva dalle loro ascelle era poco gradevole. Stiles dovette avvicinarsi al finestrino, per prendere una boccata d’aria e rischiare di non svenire.

Nonostante tutto, però, i ragazzi ebbero la possibilità di osservare sin da subito la frenesia della città. Allison e Lydia, in particolare, che erano le più vicine ai finestrini, si divertirono a squadrare le casupole di colori accesi, attorniate da decine di cartelli pubblicitari. 

Dopo un breve scorcio della città, ecco l’autostrada, che percorsero con difficoltà per una decina di minuti, incontrando vari tipi di macchine particolari.  
«Il paesaggio è arido, sembra davvero quello della California» notò Danny, schiacciato tra Cora ed Aiden.

«Si, ci sono palme, erba secca e nuvoloni pesanti. Abbiamo mai lasciato Beacon Hills? A me sembra di no» notò Isaac, quasi sdraiato sull’unico sedile a disposizione, osservando il finestrino.  
Le nuvole, in effetti, per essere un pomeriggio primaverile, erano bluastre, preavviso di un temporale che si sarebbe scatenato a breve.

A volte incrociavano cartelloni pubblicitari, spesso, invece, si trovavano davanti mercatini improvvisati, con un paio di bancarelle che vendevano frutta, verdura o pesce, con odori leggeri e più decisi che si mescolavano, facendo venire ancora più fame ai ragazzi.

Jeremy era accanto a Stiles, ma non lo aveva degnato di uno sguardo, ferito dal comportamento dello Stilinski di quella mattina.  
Stiles, dal canto suo, si divertiva ad osservare i grattacieli che ora si stagliavano fieri davanti a loro. La zona della città era cambiata decisamente man mano che si avvicinavano all’hotel, che da quanto aveva capito, sbirciando la cartella di Finstock, sarebbe stato un hotel a quattro stelle. 

Eccolo, infatti, dopo una mezz’ora di viaggio, l’Hotel Plaza Madrid, un palazzone grigio con la fiancata color crema, situato in una via che per certi versi ricordava le strade di New York, con grattacieli futuristici e macchine d’epoca parcheggiate lì accanto.

La navetta parcheggiò i ragazzi proprio di fronte all’entrata, costituita da un insegna rossa piuttosto semplice, con accanto un garage.  
Essenziale, ma efficace.

All’interno l’albergo sembrava uno di quelli “esclusivi”: una costruzione abbastanza moderna, e classica allo stesso tempo.  
Rispecchiava quasi totalmente l’essenza di Città del Messico.

La classe uscì con piacere dal pullman, notando la strana forma a blocco diviso in tre parti del palazzo: le bocche dei ragazzi erano spalancate. L’hotel era davvero particolare.

«Beh, state contemplando un Hotel? Cosa volete, chiedergli una grazia? Vi conviene entrare, prima che inizi a piovere seriamente» commentò Finstock, e l’intera classe varcò la porta d’ingresso, entusiasta.

L’aria messicana, seppur umida, si fece sentire subito. Il professore dovette presentarsi alla reception, e chiedere le chiavi per i ragazzi, ma nonostante la sua pessima padronanza dello spagnolo, gli addetti si mostrarono cordiali e simpatici.

Se i ragazzi rimasero colpiti dall’esterno, l’interno fu un’altra sorpresa: la zona lounge era su un terrazzino interno, fatto di legno, con tavolini e poltrone scure all’apparenza molto comode.

Piacevoli alla vista erano anche i tavolini della zona pranzo, decorati con una tovaglia verde pastello, con attorno sedie di legno e vimini.

«Perfetto, davvero, mi piace...» esclamo Allison, guardandosi attorno, estasiata come il resto dei suoi amici.

«Ok, le chiavi per le stanze: venite qua marmocchi! Allora, la stanza 309 è per Lydia e Allison» fece solo in tempo a dire il professore, che le ragazze, trascinando rumorosamente i loro trolley, presero la chiave con forza dalle mani di Finstock e si diressero velocemente verso l’ascensore.

“Ehi ragazze, non ho finito di…”

I rimproveri di Finstock si placarono appena le porte dell’ ascensore decisero di separarle dal resto della stanza.

Le due giovani fissarono sbalordite il cubicolo: era spazioso e dorato, con l’altoparlante all’interno che suonava musica tipicamente messicana.

Le ragazze, poi percorsero il corridoio che le portava nella loro camera, eccitate, senza aver ascoltato nulla di quello che aveva da dire l’insegnante, né avendo salutato il resto del gruppo, mosse da una strana fretta.

Finalmente arrivarono davanti alla porta della camera 309: era una stanza piuttosto ordinaria, con il bagno di fronte all’entrata, e due letti abbastanza grandi, con coperte blu cobalto e un motivo a quadri di diverse tonalità di blu e bianco panna. La scrivania, sulla quale era posata un televisore di una quindicina di pollici, si trovava di fronte ai letti ed era di legno scuro, cosi come la sponda del letto. La parete era dipinta con un blu cobalto che ricordava il motivo del letto, e appeso in alto c’era un quadro che raffigurava una palude.  
Le lampade bianche sopra il letto e il comodino di legno nello spazio tra i due letti completavano il tutto.

Allison e Lydia si buttarono ognuno sul proprio letto entusiaste, con la prima stesa e rilassata.

«Indovina, Lydia: cosa si accingono a fare due ragazze fissate come noi, appena arrivano in una nuova camera d’albergo?» chiese Allison divertita.

«Foto!» ordinò l’altra, che prima di disfare le valigie tirò fuori la sua inseparabile fotocamera, scattando foto a raffica: a sé stessa, ad Allison, ad entrambe dietro la tenda verdina della finestra, al paesaggio fuori.

Le due ragazze non avevano smesso di ridere, da quando erano entrate la dentro. Sarà stata colpa dell’aria messicana. 

«Adesso che ci penso però, non abbiamo degnato il coach di un ascolto, non sappiamo a che ora scendere per la cena, e dove dobbiamo mangiare» rivelò Allison, con uno sguardo pensieroso.

«Chiederemo in giro, non si sa mai, possiamo conoscere qualche bel latino…»

«Lydia! Tu stai con Aiden! Cosa ti salta in mente!» Allison era sconvolta. L’amica a volte buttava nel cestino il fatto di essere fidanzata. Aveva bisogno di corte Lydia, era fatta così.

«Mi diverto» fu la risposta anonima dell’altra, che iniziò ad estrarre trousse e vestiti dalla valigia con un espressione estasiata.

La musica che proveniva dalla strada era allegra, e le ragazze iniziarono a ballare, mentre sistemavano i vestiti nell’armadio e i vari trucchi in bagno.

Dopo qualche minuto, la calma apparente venne interrotta da un sonoro “Toc – toc”: qualcuno bussò alla porta, e Allison ricevette un messaggio criptico da Isaac.

Il ragazzo le aveva mandato un numero: 301. 

«Che significa?» pensò la ragazza, perplessa. Allison andò ad aprire, e di fronte si trovò i riccioli biondi del fidanzato, con Danny alle spalle.

«Hey, da quanto non ci si vede» flirtò Allison con il proprio ragazzo, che rispose, molto più estasiato: «Sorpresa! Ragazze, abbiamo la camera di fronte alla vostra! La nostra è la 301, è meraviglioso, che dici?» dando un bacio alla sua ragazza.

«Si, vuol dire che noi quasi non ci vivremo nella nostra, dato che staremo sempre da voi. Kira e Cora sono nella 604 e Ethan e Aiden nella 802, dobbiamo prendere l’ascensore per stare insieme…»

«E’ un ascensore Danny, non distano chilometri! Beh, comunque io e Isaac abbiamo assoluto bisogno di scattare una foto ricordo di questo momento. Si prospetta una gita niente male…» commentò Allison, alla ricerca della propria fotocamera, finita sotto la pila di vestiti estratti dalla valigia.

«Oddio, non ditemi che passerete una settimana intera a catturare Città del Messico a colpi di flash?» chiese Danny, all’apparenza esausto, anche se tutti sapevano che lui era il primo ad amare la fotografia.

«Nessuno ci arresterà per questo…» rispose Allison, già in posa, con Isaac accanto a lei che sorrideva compiaciuto. I due ragazzi scattarono una quindicina di foto, nelle pose più disparate, prima di abbandonarsi sul letto, scambiandosi baci veloci. Praticamente già sapevano che non si sarebbero staccati di un centimetro, l’una dall’altro, durante l’intera settimana. 

«Torniamo seri, vorrei sapere a che ora si mangia, piuttosto, e se si ha intenzione di combinare qualcosa, stasera...» urlò Lydia, dal bagno: la sua voce, però, fu sovrastata da un potentissimo tuono.

«Che cavolo succede? Il tempo non era così brutto, pensavo piovesse e basta…» imprecò Danny, mentre un lampo illuminava il cielo e la luce artificiale si spegneva di botto.

I quattro ragazzi vennero ingoiati dal buio, e un silenzio pieno di tensione prese potere, in quella camera.

Allison e Isaac si strinsero forte, l’uno all’altro, ignari di quello che stava capitando. 

………………..

La prima regola da rispettare in un hotel? Non correre nei corridoi.  
Il settimo piano, in direzione della stanza 709, si era invece reso teatro di una gara all’ultimo sangue, tra un umano irritato ed un lupo mannaro competitivo: Stiles e Scott, nello specifico, stavano cercando di raggiungere la loro camera, per accaparrarsi il bagno il prima possibile, dato che entrambi avevano la vescica che stava scoppiando.

Inutile dire che la gara venne vinta dal lupo, e quindi il primo ad entrare in bagno chiudendo a chiave, fu Mc Call, con sommo dispiacere di Stiles, che non contento di aver fatto casino per tutto il corridoio, con la valigia che pareva uno schiacciasassi, iniziò ad inveire contro il suo migliore amico ad alta voce, facendo in modo che l’intero piano sentisse il suo casino.

“Bravo, bravo Scott, sfrutta quella maledetta supervelocità che ti ritrovi, falla pagare al tuo migliore amico che ti ha sempre accompagnato, in barba alle follie nelle quali lo coinvolgevi. Questo è quello che mi merito? E’ questo quello che merita la mia vescica Scott?” Stiles sbattè il pugno contro la candida porta del bagno.

«Vedo che la voce ti è tornata…» 

Stiles smise all’istante di urlare, si allontanò dal bagno per voltarsi verso le tende.

Conosceva troppo bene quella voce dura.

La finestra era semi aperta, e il ticchettio violento della pioggia si poteva sentire piuttosto fragorosamente.  
Davanti a lui però, appoggiata al muro, stava la figura imbronciata dell’ultima persona che Stiles avrebbe voluto trovarsi davanti, mentre urlava al mondo la frustrazione causata dalla sua vescica piena, dopo sette ore di viaggio: Derek Hale.

«Tu? Cosa diamine ci fai qui?» esclamò Stiles, con le guance che non potevano fare a meno di tingersi di rosso, mentre abbassava il pugno, che aveva continuato a mostrare.

«Con chi ce l’hai?» domandò Scott, stupito, dal bagno. Stiles non gli rispose.

Derek rimase un attimo sovrappensiero. Non sapeva esattamente come iniziare quella conversazione.  
Il ragazzo si inumidì leggermente le labbra, cercando di trovare le parole giuste.

La verità era che, di nascosto, Derek si era portato una valigia, e l’idea di partire gli era venuta quella stessa mattina. Aveva preso lo stesso aereo dei ragazzi, senza farsi vedere, e aveva acquistato il biglietto qualche giorno prima. Il telegiornale lo aveva spaventato, c’erano troppe notizie che parlavano di sparizioni, morti e misteri che si stavano consumando a Città del Messico, e lui si era preoccupato per l’incolumità della sorella e del suo branco.

Branco. Poteva fare perno su questa scusa e non risultare un idiota…

«Diciamo che sono venuto per ricordarti che siamo tutti parte di un branco, e il branco deve stare unito, sempre», mentì Derek. Fortuna che Stiles non poteva captare se stava dicendo la verità o meno.

Stiles osservò il lupo mannaro davanti a lui, con uno strano sorriso sarcastico sul volto.  
Aveva solo voglia di sbraitare addosso a Derek, e non sapeva perché: «Cosa? Ah, per favore, vuoi che io creda ad una palla del genere? Bene si da il caso, Derek, che questa è una maledettissima semplice gita, quindi è impossibile che qualcuno si faccia male, anche se da quando ti sei presentato qui sento il bisogno di trovare un porta fortuna, dato che ogni volta che appari, i guai ci bussano alla porta. Non deve accadere nulla in una fottutissima gita scolastica, saremmo perseguitati dalla sfiga…» 

Derek non si scompose, nel sentire la rabbia dell’altro. «Forse lo siete. Comunque ringrazierai che io sia venuto qui, fidati» 

«No che non ringrazio, idiota, non hai capito quello che ti ho detto? Dove ci sei tu compaiono guai, e poi vorrei sapere, come hai fatto ad entrare nell’albergo senza prenotazione, trovando addirittura una stanza libera? Cos’hai fatto, hai preso le sembianze di qualcuno che hai fatto fuori tagliandogli la gola a metà? Sono sicuro che ne saresti capace…»

Derek stavolta non seppe come evitare di rispondere, perché nemmeno lui aveva ben chiaro quello che era successo. Per quello il sormontare della rabbia di Stiles non lo incuriosì minimamente.

Era semplicemente entrato nell’hotel appena prima che arrivassero i ragazzi, e un tizio alla reception, che non poteva avere più di ottant’anni, calvo e con uno strano poncho arancione, gli aveva sorriso, dandogli la chiave della stanza numero 708.  
L’anziano si era rivolto a lui con una voce gracile, ma convinta, e soprattutto gli aveva parlato in inglese, anche se la pronuncia messicana faceva da padrona: «Nahual, non posso accettare i tuoi soldi, non hai bisogno di pagare. Tu sei qui per salvare. Tieni la chiave della tua stanza, mi raccomando. Vai!» Derek, che ritirò il portafogli, non si fece domande, entrando nella sua stanza, senza capire nulla di quello che l’uomo aveva detto.

Il ragazzo era confuso, ma aveva captato che dietro le parole di quello sconosciuto c’era un significato importante.

«Ho avuto fortuna…» confidò a Stiles, mentendo di nuovo spudoratamente.

«Beh, comunque stai lontano da me, ok? Non ho voglia di avere a che fare con un lupo acido come te, mi irriti» ribattè Stiles, scocciato, non fissando però Derek.

La verità era che il ragazzo era decisamente su di giri per il fatto che Derek si fosse sobbarcato un viaggio di sette ore per stare con loro. Soprattutto non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma la presenza di Derek, oltre a fargli svolazzare le farfalle nello stomaco, lo rassicurava.

«Ok, d’accordo ti lascerò in pace Stiles, se tu la smetti di chiamarmi lupo acido…» rispose lui, con tono sottile ma duro.

«Lo sai che non accadrà mai».

Le luci si spensero improvvisamente, col buio che li avvolse in silenzio.

«Che diamine…» si sentì Scott in lontananza, intrappolato nella stanza, nella quale si era chiuso a chiave.

Tutto si fermò, come in un sogno, ma Stiles avvertì che qualcosa si stava scatenando.  
Il ragazzo sentì il cuore accelerare, e uno strana pressione alle spalle, come se qualcuno da dietro lo tenesse fermo. Il suo respiro era l’unico suono che proveniva dalla stanza.  
Sembrava che il mondo fuori fosse ovattato.

Alle spalle dello Stilinski, però, non c’era nessuno.

Derek avvertì il disagio di Stiles, ma non riuscì a muoversi dalla sua posizione. Il ragazzo era come paralizzato. 

Successe in un attimo.

La quiete esplose attorno a loro, e la terra iniziò a tremare violentemente, il palazzo ad ondeggiare.  
Il comodino tra i due letti incominciò a traballare. Così come i letti a muoversi sinistri e Stiles iniziò a sentirsi decisamente male: il ragazzo vide il panico abbracciarlo, stritolarlo. L’aria si fece pesante tutto ad un tratto, e il cuore iniziò a battere incontrollato.  
Stiles perse l’equilibrio, franando a terra, sentendosi un tutt’uno col pavimento freddo della stanza.

«Cosa, cosa sta…» Derek iniziò a sentirsi debole, scoraggiato, accasciandosi a terra per tentare di proteggersi da qualcosa che in realtà non li stava direttamente colpendo, ma era attorno a loro.  
La terra tremava, e loro erano lì, bloccati dal terrore.

Stiles iniziò a sentire le guance che si bagnavano, mentre non riusciva a smettere di tremare come una foglia, con la testa che pesava un quintale. Era un incubo, stava vivendo uno dei peggiori incubi della sua vita, e nessuno attorno a lui gli si avvicinava. Nessuno attorno a lui lo confortava.  
L’aria era irrespirabile, era come inalare macigni di cemento, e gocce solitarie di sudore gli stavano colando fredde lungo la schiena. 

Il respiro si fece più pesante e il ragazzo si rannicchiò, singhiozzando, vicino al letto. I suoi gemiti sommessi non gli fecero nemmeno capire che il terremoto era terminato.  
Il ragazzo iniziò semplicemente a mugolare, in preda ad una sorta di trance «E…rek…aiu….ta…mi». 

«Che cavolo sta succedendo!! Stiles!» Scott prese a sbattere i pugni sulla porta del bagno, mentre urlava il nome dell’amico. Sapeva che il ragazzo stava male, ma aveva percepito che lo Stilinski non era solo.

Derek si riprese da quel momento di debolezza, rendendosi conto che non tremava più nulla, tranne Stiles. Il ragazzo si mosse in maniera fulminea per tentare di consolarlo, dopo essersi reso conto che Stiles stava piangendo.

Derek non si fece troppe domande, su cosa potesse significare il gesto che stava per compiere.  
Stiles era parte del branco, e lui doveva prendersi cura del più giovane.

Due braccia calde, così diverse dal freddo che il ragazzo continuava ad avvertire, lo avvolsero e Stiles chiuse gli occhi, rendendosi finalmente conto che era tutto finito. 

Derek Hale lo stava abbracciando. Quel terribile incubo si stava lentamente trasformando in un sogno. 

«Stiles, Stiles, respira stai tranquillo, Stiles tranquillo, è tutto finito…»

Il ragazzo appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Derek. Il corpo del lupo era caldo, piacevole quasi al tocco. I muscoli scolpiti guizzavano fieri da sotto la maglia.  
Derek era la roccia, alla quale Stiles si aggrappava per non cadere. Non era frutto della sua immaginazione. L’Hale era lì con lui. 

Il più grande, dal canto suo, si sentiva più tranquillo, al pensiero che Stiles non piangeva più. Aveva già visto Stiles con le lacrime scorrergli sulle guance, e preferiva non ripetere l’esperienza.  
A quel ragazzo non era permesso stare male. Derek non gliel’avrebbe permesso, assolutamente.

«E- è f- fini-t-to?» singhiozzò Stiles, che ora si cullava, senza più tremare, nell’abbraccio che l’altro, quel lupo acido che tanto amava, gli stava concedendo.  
Non era poi così acido, Derek. Non sempre, almeno.

«Si, tranquillo, è finito» sussurrò Derek, sfiorandogli la fronte calda con le labbra, e poi appoggiando la propria guancia sul capo dello Stilinski, stringendo a sé il ragazzo, proteggendolo.  
Era l’istinto che gli suggeriva cosa fare, e lui lo stava seguendo senza fiatare. Sapeva che a mente lucida tutti i gesti che stava compiendo gli sarebbero ritorti contro.

Non era il momento di pensarci.

I due rimasero abbracciati, vicino al letto, con il respiro di Stiles che rallentava sempre più e il cuore che tornava ad una velocità accettabile, nonostante lo stomaco che faceva le fusa per il contatto “fronte – labbra” che avevano avuto.

Il ragazzo si rannicchiò ancora di più, gli occhi ancori chiusi, senza pudore, accanto a Derek, quasi come se fosse un automa. Aveva bisogno di sentire il calore dell’altro, aveva bisogno di quel calore che stava scaldando la sua anima, come mai gli era capitato prima.  
Poteva sentire il battito regolare del cuore di Derek.   
I gesti, la vicinanza dei due ragazzi avevano assunto due significati diversi: Derek lo faceva per dovere, perché sentiva che il suo ruolo di capobranco fosse quello. Stiles, invece per puro piacere.

Il lupo stavolta lo accarezzò piano e goffamente sulla testa, quasi a tentare di consolarlo: Derek aveva avuto paura, nel notare Stiles così disperato.

Stiles, dal canto suo, era al settimo cielo, con Derek accanto a lui.

Volenti o nolenti, quel preciso momento, fu il punto di non ritorno del loro strano rapporto.

Nel mentre, un boato fragoroso, che permise a Stiles e Derek di avvicinarsi ancora di più, fu seguito dalla comparsa di Scott, che a quanto pareva, aveva quasi spaccato la porta del bagno per uscirne.  
Il ragazzo, utilizzando i sensi da lupo, dato che tutto attorno a loro era buio, si fiondò in direzione di Stiles, accasciandosi vicino all’amico, e osservando sospettoso la vicinanza dello Stilinski con Derek .

«Stiles, come stai? E’ stato un incubo, io ero intento a liberarmi e improvvisamente è iniziato a tremare tutto, poi ti ho sentito piangere?»

«Non preoccuparti. Sono stufo di tutti questi scossoni, tra l’aereo e il terremoto. Comunque sto bene, tranquillo, ho avuto paura, ma ora va tutto bene…» ribattè il ragazzo, che al rivivere la situazione fu ancora leggermente scosso da brividi. 

«Beh, per fortuna. Non è stato forte come intensità, ma è pur sempre un terremoto…» disse Derek, che non aveva ancora lasciato la presa di Stiles.

«Fermi, sta arrivando qualcuno...» Scott sentì dei passi sospettosi avvicinarsi.

Il ragazzo, notando incredulo come Derek stesse ancora consolando Stiles, e come l’amico non si staccasse dall’Alpha, decise che forse era meglio aprire la porta.  
Scott si diresse cauto verso l’uscita della stanza e aprendo la porta, venne svelato chi effettivamente stava arrivando.

Il professor Finstock, con una torcia accesa e i capelli disordinati, gli si parò davanti.

«Mc Call, la cena è stata rimandata, non ci sono stati danni nell’ hotel e volevo chiedervi se stavate bene, tu e il tuo amico Bilinski…»

«MI CHIAMO STILINSKI, E STO BENE, MALEDIZIONE!» urlò Stiles infuriato, ancora abbracciato a Derek.

Il lupo si rese conto che il caratteraccio del ragazzo poteva essere sintomo della calma ritrovata, e per questo si separò da lui, facendo attenzione a non far notare la sua ombra che si spostava, al professore.

«Ok, state bene allora. Beh, vi aspetto per le 8 giù nella sala da pranzo…» borbottò il professore, dirigendosi verso altre stanze, per assicurarsi che tutti gli studenti fossero incolumi.

«Comunque, aspetta….non ho ancora capito cosa ci faccia tu qui? Dovresti essere a qualche migliaio di chilometri di distanza!» sbottò Scott, dopo aver salutato il professore, in direzione di Derek, che se la stava svignando dalla finestra.

«Sono venuto qua perché pensavo che vi servisse il mio aiuto, ma ora state bene. Ci vediamo giù a cena» rispose Derek criptico, senza guardare in direzione di Stiles.

Il ragazzo chiuse la finestra alle spalle, entrando nella propria stanza.

«Le porte sono scomode per voi lupi, non è vero?» disse Stiles, cercando di intravedere la figura di Scott nel buio, con ancora il calore del corpo di Derek che lo avvolgeva.  
Il loro era un comportamento assurdo. Si aiutavano, si sostenevano in presenza di pericoli più o meno mortali, e quando la minaccia passava, tornavano ad odiarsi, o tollerarsi a malapena.

Eppure Derek si era preoccupato per lui, quasi come mai prima.. 

«Non ho capito il senso della sua risposta, non capisco perché tu accusi me e non voglio sapere perché voi due eravate così abbracciati, dato che continuate a litigare ogni volta che vi incrociate, comunque, ripeterò la mia domanda a cena. Oh, Stiles, immagina la sorpresa di Cora quando vedrà il fratello comparirle davanti!»

«Sì, conoscendola gli mollerà un cazzotto, dato che lui non la lascia sola da nessuna parte. Si sentirà seguita…» 

Fuori la strada stava tornando sempre più luminosa: Scott e Stiles si guardarono attorno. La luce si ristabilì all’improvviso, anche nell’hotel e i ragazzi si calmarono. Ormai il peggio era passato.  
Scott si risedette più tranquillo sul letto, sospirando, già stravolto e stufo di quella gita, con Stiles che si sdraiava nel letto di fianco, ancora elettrizzato dal momento che aveva condiviso con Derek.

Era certo che quell’abbraccio, in fondo non era stato solo un simbolo di protezione a causa del terremoto.  
Derek si era seriamente preoccupato per lui, e in più gli aveva anche dato un bacio sulla fronte.  
Non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere, pensò il ragazzo, sul volto l’ombra di un sorriso che mancava da tempo.

………….

Fu un tuono fragoroso a spaventare l’intera città, quando l’ora dell’imbrunire ormai stava prendendo piede. Sembrava una serata così tranquilla, senza considerare la pioggia scrosciante, con gocce simili a leggere scaglie di ghiaccio, che stava martoriando la metropoli da qualche minuto. Uomini che tornavano dal lavoro, mendicanti rannicchiati agli angoli delle strade, donne in attesa davanti alla fermata dell’autobus, nessuno veniva escluso dalla noia della pioggia.

Improvvisamente, però, il cielo fu tormentato da un rumore simile a quello di una frana. Sembrava quasi che la volta celeste volesse cadere sulla terra: fu come un battito di ciglia, l’incontro rapido che avviene quando gli occhi si chiudono, e dopo quell’immenso fragore, il buio in tutta la città si depositò come un velo scuro.

Dalla periferia al centro, la luce si spense di botto, con una strana sensazione di inquietudine che predominava tra la gente. La notte si era impossessata delle strade, e non era una sensazione piacevole.

Il mondo sembrava rovesciarsi: il cielo, a differenza della terra ferma, infatti, era decisamente illuminato da una serie di fulmini, che stavano scaricando minacciosamente tutta la loro rabbia e frustrazione. Uno solo, però fu quello che colpì violentemente una delle piramidi del complesso architettonico più antico del Messico.

Uno solo, che attirato come una calamita dalla piramide, le si buttò addosso: era un fulmine rabbioso, che decise di scatenare tutta la sua potenza, trasmettendola alla terra, dal canto suo impaurita, che iniziò a tremare per qualche secondo.

La luce del fulmine si diffuse rapidamente, nel sottosuolo: era un evento raro, che sicuramente avrebbe preceduto qualcosa di sconvolgente.

Il tempo pareva essersi paralizzato dal terrore, perché quei pochi secondi della scossa, sembravano essersi tramutati in anni.  
Il panico iniziò a serpeggiare silente, tra la folla che faceva fatica a respirare, assiepata nei luoghi pubblici.  
Qualcuno poi iniziò ad urlare, e come se il terremoto avesse capito la paura che aveva colto le persone, esso si placò istantaneamente. 

Dopo quel breve terremoto? La quiete. La pioggia aveva smesso di cadere e si era soltanto alzato un venticello gradevole.

Fiori particolari iniziarono a sbocciare lenti, quella notte. Erano di un gentile color rosa antico, e crebbero, crebbero fino a staccarsi lentamente dalle piante grasse dai quali erano nati, per trovarsi a volteggiare leggiadri. 

Il temporale era terminato, soppiantato dal vento che ora era aumentato d’intensità, e che accompagnò su di sé i fiori armoniosi: molti di essi si posarono sui marciapiedi, sulle panchine nei parchi, sui davanzali degli hotel.

Il primo fiore, si posò dormiente sul davanzale della stanza 309, nello stesso momento in cui un vagito risuonò lieve sottoterra.

Il fulmine ignaro, gli aveva permesso di aprire gli occhi.

Il risveglio, dopo secoli, si era completato.

Allison e Lydia si rigirarono nei propri letti, spaventate. Accanto a loro c’erano Isaac e Danny a consolarle; eppure nessuna delle ragazze aveva minimamente notato il bocciolo appena comparso.


	4. Dreams, Blood and Tequila

Le tende pesanti fortunatamente oscuravano il pallido riflesso lunare, che se solo si fosse mostrato, avrebbe provocato danni abbastanza seri, dato che avrebbe lambito la pelle di un lupo mannaro.  
I guai, da lì sarebbero inevitabilmente iniziati. 

Era ancora tutto buio, quasi che il black out fosse continuato tutta la notte.  
L’aria, nella stanza d’albergo, era però decisamente bollente, e non era colpa del tepore delle lenzuola.  
Il letto era di per sé morbido, tiepido e invitante: Derek non sapeva da quanto tempo esattamente era lì, non riusciva a tenere a mente elementi futili come lo scorrere delle ore. Gli sembrava di essere in quella stanza da sempre.  
Il ragazzo non era solo.

Il lupo, seduto sul letto, si protese leggermente in avanti, per prendere un volto ombroso ma consistente tra le mani. Non poteva capire come facesse una semplice ombra ad essere corporea, e la cosa lo spaventava sotto sotto, ma in quel momento non gli interessava. Non era nei suoi piani, a differenza dello sporgere le sue labbra, cercando di individuare dove fossero quelle della massa informe.

Doveva baciarla, era di vitale importanza, lo sapeva. Aveva resistito troppo tempo alla tentazione. 

Eccola: ad un’occhiata più attenta la bocca era comparsa. Le labbra erano soffici, invitanti e pronte ad essere baciate.

Derek non aspettò un minuto di più. Accarezzò quelle labbra con la punta delle dita, ammirandone la forma. Le voleva più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, erano la sua fonte di vita. Nell’osservarle, gli occhi gli si fecero lucidi di passione, le pupille si ingrandirono.

Derek si avvicinò ancora, sentendo il respiro sommesso e la voce dura, ma ancora giovane, proveniente dall’ombra. «V- vieni avvicinati, ho bisogno di te »  
ansimava.

L’Hale poteva sentire i loro respiri che si mescolavano.

Preso dall’ impeto, il ragazzo sfiorò insistentemente le proprie labbra contro quelle dell’ombra, prima di legarle definitivamente, grazie ad un bacio mozzafiato.

La forma ombrosa ora gemeva.

Lentamente, l’ombra protese le braccia, decidendo di togliere la maglia di Derek, mostrando finalmente le proprie dita, lunghe, sottili e fredde, che accarezzavano il torso ora nudo del lupo.

Derek decise che anche i pantaloni erano un indumento inutile, in quel momento, armeggiando di fretta per aprire la zip.

Con un movimento duro e deciso, l’ombra buttò Derek sul letto, posandosi lentamente sopra di lui.

I corpi ora si toccavano, e il buio dell’ombra stava svanendo: il suo corpo interamente nudo si stava delineando lentamente e Derek, ansimando, non riuscì a tenere le mani a posto. Voleva tastarlo, graffiarlo, stringerlo a sé. Il cervello dell’Alpha si era sciolto come neve al sole, non era in grado di pensare ad altro, se non al corpo che aveva di fronte.

Il bacio che stavano condividendo si intensificava, sporcandosi di sesso sempre più . 

Era il paradiso, Derek non aveva mai baciato nessuno così, era da matti avere la consapevolezza che il corpo di fronte a lui non fosse mai stato toccato in questa maniera, e lui sarebbe stato il primo.

Il primo a possedere quella bocca, esplorarla con la lingua, annusare ogni tratto di pelle che l’ombra metteva a disposizione, senza barriere. Il primo a sentire l’erezione dell’altro che premeva contro le sue cosce, bisognosa di attenzione, e per quella Derek alzò i fianchi, fieramente. Voleva sentirla pulsare. 

Derek fece scorrere le proprie mani sulle braccia, sul busto caldo dell’altro soffermandosi ad accarezzarne i capezzoli, mentre entrambi iniziarono a muoversi sinuosamente, l’uno contro l’altro 

L’odore dell’ombra era un miscuglio di menta, muschio e sudore. Derek l’aveva già avvertito, anche se non ricordava dove.  
Era stato l’odore della sua salvezza, apparteneva ad un ragazzo, se ci pensava bene. Solo che non riusciva a focalizzare il momento nel quale…. 

In un ascensore, certo! Ecco dove menta e muschio si erano mescolati al panico, al sudore e alla preoccupazione.

Qualcuno l’aveva risvegliato da uno svenimento, in quell’ascensore: era quel qualcuno che ora lo stava baciando appassionatamente.

La forma scura ormai si era delineata sempre più, e Derek la riconobbe. Il ragazzo alzò leggermente gli angoli delle labbra, mostrando forse per la prima volta da troppo tempo, un sorriso sincero.

Derek strinse in un pugno i capelli corti del ragazzo ora esposto di fronte a lui, trascinando verso di sé più di quanto non fosse già, il volto che lentamente si delineava.

C’era una linea sul quel volto, una linea quasi dritta, formata da nei, che Derek accarezzò dolcemente; aveva capito di chi fosse l’ombra, aveva intuito che quello che stava facendo non rientrava nei canoni della “normalità”, ma in quel momento era un argomento fuori luogo.

Non poteva staccarsi da quelle labbra, non riusciva.

Il sangue, dalla testa, stava lentamente scendendo verso il suo inguine. I pantaloni ormai erano per terra, grazie ai continui movimenti di bacino che i due condividevano.  
Le dita dei due ragazzi iniziarono a cercarsi, e infine a trovarsi, legandosi indissolubilmente, palmo contro palmo. Mano nella mano.  
Quel gesto così semplice fece mancare il respiro a Derek, era molto più che passione.

Lui si stava legando a qualcuno, e non opponeva resistenza al pensiero, ma anzi, lo abbracciava, lo condivideva.

Il bacio era sempre più profondo. Nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di staccarsi. Le lingue di entrambi leccavano con piacere tutti gli angoli della bocca dell’altro, sfiorandosi.  
Toccandosi.

All’improvviso, dopo quelli che parvero secoli, il ragazzo si staccò, con un sonoro “pop”.

Derek lo guardò deluso: non potevano fermarsi, sarebbero dovuti andare avanti tutta la notte.

«Non staccarti, ti prego.»

«Non posso staccarmi, io appartengo a te» L’ex- ombra, tra i gemiti, si ritrovò a confessare, con voce profonda : «Un lupo mi batte nel petto».  
Forse però non l’aveva detto, l’aveva solo pensato? Derek l’aveva comunque sentito, senza chiedersi perché.

Il cuore dell’Hale mancò un battito: era la confessione che avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire da troppo tempo, per quello Derek mise di nuovo un dito sulla bocca del ragazzo, quasi per zittirlo.

«Credimi, quel lupo ti ama» rispose lui, sempre col pensiero.

Le iridi di entrambi si scrutavano a vicenda, voraci.  
Occhi negli occhi, verde contro ambra.

Il ragazzo non più misterioso si alzò, sedendosi sul grembo di Derek. Poi si chinò di nuovo, iniziando a leccargli lentamente il petto, facendo scorrere la lingua sempre più verso il basso, in un movimento che fece vedere le stelle a Derek, che continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli.

Il viaggio della lingua dell’altro era arrivato all’addome, poi l’ombelico e infine l’inguine.

Derek sentì un improvviso calore verso il suo basso ventre, e lasciò il corpo dell’altro, per concentrarsi sul proprio. Il cuore gli stava esplodendo nel petto e il respiro si faceva sempre più corto, era come se avesse corso tre maratone.

«Si Derek, così…» sospirò lentamente il ragazzo, sorridendo e guardandolo dal basso.

Derek iniziò ad ansimare e muoversi sempre più, entrambe le mani che esploravano le parti più intime del proprio essere, mentre sentiva di essere vicino all’orgasmo, con la punta del membro già bagnata. La testa gli scoppiava di piacere, gli organi interni si erano probabilmente sciolti a causa di tutto quel calore. 

«Avanti Derek, ti aiuto se vuoi…» il ragazzo mise le proprie mani su quelle dell’altro, aiutandolo nel movimento.

Fu quello il momento in cui Derek esplose di piacere, il limite ormai oltrepassato da un pezzo

.…………

 

«Stiles!» urlò, svegliandosi all’improvviso, trovando le proprie mani abbastanza appiccicaticce nei boxer e il membro ancora maledettamente duro, contro il suo stomaco.

Derek si guardò attorno, estraniato e solo, con il cuore che riprendeva a battere regolarmente. Che cavolo era successo quella notte? La risposta gli salì immediatamente al cervello: aveva fatto un sogno erotico. 

Il ragazzo scese giù dal letto, ancora decisamente confuso, annusando la stanza piena dell’odore del suo sperma, così come le sue dita, ancora sporche.

Che cosa aveva combinato? Per di più non era nemmeno in camera sua, nel loft.  
I flash della sera precedente gli tornarono in mente: il terremoto, la camera 709, Stiles rannicchiato, il calore vero dei loro corpi, che al solo ripensarci lo stava mandando su di giri.

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, cercando di resettare il cervello e calmarsi, perché tutta la situazione non aveva senso: respirando sommessamente, Derek decise che forse era meglio farsi una doccia, dato che il suo basso ventre era decisamente appiccicoso e ancora duro; in più l’acqua fredda gli avrebbe sbrinato definitivamente il cervello.  
Il ragazzo si tolse i boxer ed entrò nella doccia, puntando il rubinetto verso l’indicatore blu, quello dell’ acqua gelata, che eruppe istantaneamente e poco gentilmente dal soffione. Derek quasi urlò quando milioni di fredde goccioline iniziarono a scorrere su di lui.

Ancora era incredulo, per quello che aveva provato. Aveva avuto il suo primo sogno erotico in una camera d’albergo? Il soggetto di quel fottutissimo sogno era stato niente meno che Stiles?

Cosa si era fumato la sera precedente? Era impossibile che quelli fossero i desideri del suo inconscio, e no, non poteva permettersi di ammettere che i baci di Stiles erano stati eccitanti. Era un’idea assurda. 

Il ragazzo, sistematosi nell’angolino lontano dagli schizzi, prese la boccetta del bagnoschiuma accanto a lui, versandola tutta sulla spugna scura che si era portato da casa. Iniziò a passare l’oggetto su tutto il corpo, cercando di non immedesimare la spugna nelle dita lunghe di Stiles.

L’acqua scorreva lungo tutto il suo corpo, fredda e pungente. Derek tremava, ma non gli interessava.

«Sono fuori di testa, sono decisamente fuori di testa…» si rimproverò.

Dopo il corpo, ora più profumato, toccò ai capelli: lo shampoo aveva fatto tanta schiuma, che ora cadeva lenta e sinuosa sul corpo scolpito dell’Alpha.  
Il terremoto della sera prima doveva avergli scosso il cervello, responsabile soprattutto dell’abbraccio che aveva dato a quell’inutile ragazzo, che spesse volte aveva chiamato “idiota”

Stiles Stilinski.

Derek non poteva non ammettere, però di essere entrato nel panico, vedendo il ragazzo accovacciato inerme vicino al letto, esposto e sensibile come mai prima d’ora.

Stiles era quello coraggioso, lo era stato.

E ora, ora era quello distrutto, insicuro, vulnerabile. E Derek era colui che lo proteggeva.

La situazione era assurda. Non poteva pensare che il proteggere Stiles significasse sognarlo in maniera erotica.

C’era un mondo di differenza tra le due cose, poteva anche accettare la prima, ma la seconda era folle. 

Derek chiuse il rubinetto, con l’acqua talmente fredda da non permettere nemmeno la formazione del solito vapore, e rendendosi conto che lo scopo primario della sua doccia mattutina non era servito a niente, dato che il sangue continuava a fluire all’inguine.

La questione era diventata esagerata e preoccupante.

Il ragazzo si asciugò in fretta, tornando il camera e aprendo le tende: un sole accecante lo accolse, tanto che dovette coprirsi gli occhi con la mano.

Derek, dopo aver recuperato dal cassetto un altro paio di boxer e aver notato che il suo membro era ancora fieramente stabile contro il suo stomaco, si buttò sul letto, fissando il soffitto e cercando di pensare a qualcosa di alternativo, magari di triste, come il cadavere della sorella Laura, oppure la sua rottura con Jennifer, l’ultima fidanzata che aveva avuto, colei che un anno prima aveva tenuto in ostaggio Melissa Mc Call, Chris Argent e lo sceriffo St- .

«Lo sceriffo e basta!» si ritrovò ad esclamare Derek, dichiarandosi dopo un secondo ufficialmente fuori di testa. Non era difficile pronunciare il nome dello sceriffo, no? Era St-…Stilin...

«No, non riesco…» Derek tirò un pugno contro le lenzuola, affranto.

«Pensa a Jennifer, pensa a Laura, pensa a tutte le catastrofi che accadono tutti i giorni, anche quelle qui a Città del Messico » si disse, perché il membro era ancora dritto, quasi a prenderlo in giro.

Doveva pensare a qualsiasi cosa, che non fosse il sogno, ancora nitido nel suo cervello.

«Ok, rifacciamolo: Jennifer, catastrofe, Laura, Jennifer, Stil- NO, morte, Laura, delusione. Jennifer...» Derek iniziò a ripetere il mantra sottovoce, quasi come una cantilena, cercando di sforzarsi e ricordare esattamente le sensazioni che aveva provato quando aveva visto il corpo di Laura Hale tagliato a metà, oppure la delusione che a volte ancora sentiva per aver permesso che Jennifer Blake entrasse nella sua vita….

Si, pensare ad entrambe le cose stava avendo l’effetto sperato: il suo membro aveva finalmente ceduto.

Il ragazzo sospirò sollevato. Finalmente qualcosa di positivo era venuto fuori da quella giornata senza senso.

La quiete mentale che Derek aveva ritrovato fu interrotta però da un rumore lieve, ma ripetuto: qualcuno bussò alla porta, prima di aprirla leggermente.

Derek sobbalzò, sgranando gli occhi, e sentendo la stessa voce del sogno, che lo stava chiamando.

Stavolta era tutto reale.

«Hey, ciao, scusa se ti disturbo, ma stiamo scendendo a fare colazione, Scott pensa che potrebbe essere una buona idea se tu venissi con noi…tanto per non fare il solito asociale…che ne pensi?»  
Stiles, con quella voce titubante e ormai profonda, da ragazzo maturo, stava appena all’uscio, lo sguardo puntato sulla schiena nuda di Derek, sulla quale spuntava il tatuaggio a forma di Triskele.

Derek non rispose, anche perché se avesse solo emesso un suono, sarebbe stato inevitabilmente un gemito. Quella mattina era iniziata decisamente in maniera strana, e stava proseguendo peggio. 

Era stato il terremoto, il terremoto che per qualche strano scherzo del destino lo aveva reso suscettibile a Stiles. Non c’erano spiegazioni alternative.

«Vuoi rispondere? Scott sta aspettando…» ripetè lui, con la voce di due toni più bassa, ora decisamente simile a quella del sogno.

«Vai via» borbottò Derek, infuriato col mondo, il respiro che si faceva sempre più corto e brividi che scorrevano sulla pelle.

«Scusa? Non ho cap...»

«VAI VIA!» Urlò il lupo, stavolta con voce minacciosa, senza però voltarsi in direzione dell’umano, dato che la zona boxer era tornata in evidenza.

Maledizione.

Stiles si offese, era normale che accadesse. Derek cercò di non pensare ai sensi di colpa che gli stavano divorando lo stomaco, cercò di non sentire, il freddo e distaccato «Bene», pronunciato dal ragazzo dietro di lui, cercò di tapparsi le orecchie allo sbattere violento della porta, e al pugno che Stiles le tirò, quando l’entrata ormai li separava.

Il ragazzo si buttò a peso morto sul letto: promemoria per la settimana? Evitare Stiles il più possibile. Non parlare con lui, non nominarlo, non pensarlo.  
Sperando solo che il ragazzo non tornasse prepotentemente nei suoi sogni, perché Derek non poteva ammettere che l’esperienza onirica che aveva appena provato, gli era piaciuta anche troppo, per i suoi standard. 

Una volta finalmente calmo, vestito e munito del solito sguardo truce, il ragazzo decise di scendere a colazione, cercando di nascondersi per quanto fosse possibile dal branco.  
Non che potesse evitarlo tutto il giorno, dato che sua sorella ne faceva parte.  
Derek entrò in ascensore, con le parole di Stiles che gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie. “Scott vuole che vieni a fare colazione con noi…”.

“Scott vuole…”.

Più ci pensava e meno riteneva che fosse Scott quello che voleva davvero che lui facesse colazione con il resto del branco.

Dall’aria e dal modo decisamente impacciato, l’Hale aveva dedotto che in realtà molto probabilmente era Stiles quello che voleva lui con gli altri a colazione, forse perché gli aveva fatto piacere che durante il terremoto, lui lo avesse consolato e protetto.  
Un modo come un altro per provare a trattarsi come persone civili.

Ecco, un altro motivo per sentire pugni di rimorso nello stomaco. Era più facile nascondere a se stessi queste sensazioni, vivere con i “forse”, i “e se”, piuttosto che combattere per ciò che si desiderava. Derek aveva sempre perso, per questo aveva smesso di lottare.

Ok, ma per cosa avrebbe lottato, qual era la posta in gioco, adesso? L’amicizia di Stiles? Lui cosa poteva farsene dell’amicizia di Stiles? Era un perfetto idiota, impiccione e sarcastico.

Essere suo amico era perfettamente inutile. Derek uscì dall’ascensore, sempre più confuso. Si era ripromesso di aiutare per quanto possibile il giovane Stilinski in qualche modo, ma questo non voleva dire sognarlo in maniera erotica.

\-----

Il chiacchiericcio, una volta entrati nella sala della colazione, era decisamente eterogeneo.  
Derek sentì voci provenienti da qualunque parte del mondo: italiani, tedeschi, giapponesi, oppure gli stessi messicani, che facevano a gara con gli italiani, per chi fosse più estroverso.  
La sala da pranzo, comunque aveva lo stesso mix, anche se in questo caso si trattava di odori: c’erano vassoi in ceramica, contenitori in plastica, nei quali si poteva trovare l’intero menù mondiale.

Era una vera e propria passerella di sapori.

C’erano affettati di tutte le nazionalità, verdure, sottaceti, fette di pomodoro, salsine varie e fette di formaggio cheddar, disposte perfettamente in ordine, per non parlare dei fagioli, riso e salsa piccante. 

Derek storse il naso; la sua colazione doveva essere dolce: brioches, the, biscotti, torte. Ecco cosa gli bastava.

Dopo aver osservato i lunghi tavoli del pranzo, disposti in successione a ferro di cavallo, Derek notò la zona dei muffin, le ciambelle, i panini di vario genere, le creme alla nocciola, le brioches e lo yogurt.  
Decisamente quello era il suo spazio: l’odore lì era più delicato e molto più mattutino.

Derek si diresse verso il tavolo delle bevande: c’erano vari tipi di succhi di frutta, latte, caffè, the e acqua calda.  
Il ragazzo si versò un po’ di the verde in una tazza, prese un piatto e posò due muffin alla vaniglia e un’ invitante brioche al cioccolato.  
La sua colazione poteva dirsi finalmente pronta.  
Il ragazzo si sedette in un tavolino unico, disturbato solo dal vociare di una famigliola messicana, allegra e vivace, che si era seduta accanto a lui.

Non poteva mica pretendere pace e silenzio in un albergo, pensò mentre addentava un muffin, sorprendentemente soffice e gradevole. Il giovane alzò lo sguardo un attimo, e davanti ai suoi occhi si mostrò l’intero branco.

Interessante.

Derek pensò di segnarsi sull’agenda mentale “imparare l’arte dell’elusione”, quando improvvisamente lo stesso vecchietto che gli aveva offerto la camera la sera prima, si presentò sorridente, oscurandogli la vista del branco.

«Nahual, non ci siamo proprio! Devi proteggere la 709, non evitarla» pronunciò pacato, l’accento messicano marcato.

«Lei chi è, scusi, io non ho capito. Perché mi ha offerto la stanza, cosa devo fare con la 709? Devo proteggere Scott e…» un leggero rossore si diffuse sul volto di Derek.

Ottimo, ora non riusciva nemmeno a pronunciare quel nome. Arrossiva al pensiero. Patetico.

«Nahual. I sogni son desideri, me lo dice sempre la mia nipotina che adora Cenerentola» iniziò a canticchiare il vecchietto, con gli occhi sognanti.

Bene, Derek aveva appena capito di avere a che fare con uno squilibrato. Probabilmente aveva una calamita per certi tipi di persone, dato che continuava ad attirarseli. Il ragazzo cercò comunque di mostrarsi non troppo seccato.

«Mi scusi, ma perché mi continua a chiamare Nahual? Io non capisc-» Derek alzò lo sguardo per un attimo dal piatto, quando si rese conto che il vecchio era sparito.

Il ragazzo sbuffò, con gli occhi ora fissi sul branco: il primo che notò, manco a dirlo, fu Stiles, che fissava il proprio piatto senza voler toccar cibo, con Cora di fianco a lui esasperata.

Lo Stilinski sembrava decisamente offeso, Derek poteva avvertire la delusione del ragazzo, che andava a mescolarsi con la propria.  
Perché doveva sempre cacciar via in malo modo quel ragazzo? Perché doveva fare la parte dell’insensibile? Erano questi i dubbi che lo attanagliavano, mentre mordeva distrattamente la brioche.

Se fosse stato amico di Stiles, forse a quest’ ora non sarebbe stato da solo, avrebbe sentito il chiacchiericcio del ragazzo, oppure sarebbe stato seduto col branco, e almeno poteva dirsi in compagnia.

Derek sorseggiò il the, senza staccare lo sguardo dal quel tavolo. Con quel piccolo idiota gli errori erano sempre a portata di mano. 

Se si trattava di salvarsi la vita, ok, erano pronti l’uno per l’altro. Non esitavano nemmeno per un istante.  
Altrimenti…

Derek non riusciva a parlare con lui, come faceva con Scott o con gli altri. Si sentiva esposto con Stiles, gli era sempre successo. Stiles era l’unico che non aveva mai avuto paura di affrontarlo, in nessuna occasione. Era stato l’unico a tenergli testa sempre.

Stiles, però era lo stesso ragazzo che ultimamente con lui si stava comportando in maniera assurda, se ripensava alla scena del fast food.  
Cosa significavano quei continui sguardi profondi, perché esisteva la paura di sfiorarsi, e perché il ragazzo se l’era presa così per il suo rifiuto di quella mattina?  
Stiles era la materializzazione dell’estrema confusione che Derek avvertiva nel suo stomaco, e il motivo per cui si era svegliato così agitato.

Non avrebbe mai ammesso, a nessuno, Derek, che per un breve attimo avrebbe voluto che lo Stiles del sogno diventasse realtà. 

Eppure, la vocina odiosa che si ritrovava nel cervello, che stranamente aveva la stessa cadenza lenta di Peter, gli pose su un piatto d’argento un altro pensiero, cogliendolo impreparato.

“Stiles è bisessuale, non dimenticarlo.”

Derek sgranò gli occhi, distogliendo lo sguardo dall’altro. Non poteva significare assolutamente che….

Il ragazzo sospirò sommessamente, mettendosi le mani tra i capelli. Perché si era ridotto così?

Non si rese conto che Lydia, col suo solito sguardo attento, aveva notato il suo gesto.

………………………

Scott si era svegliato stranamente carico, quella mattina. Forse era tutta colpa dell’imminente allenamento di Lacrosse, sport che adorava più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo.

Il ragazzo si stiracchiò, facendo in modo che i muscoli in tutto il corpo si stendessero per bene. Non voleva avere problemi di nessun genere: stiramenti, strappi, erano da evitare.

L’acqua del rubinetto, entrando in bagno per lavarsi e vestirsi, lo svegliò ancora di più, e ciliegina sulla torta, il ragazzo ricevette il solito messaggio di Kira, “Ciao amore buongiorno, ti amo”

Scott non aveva ancora smesso di sorridere. Aveva voglia di spaccare il mondo, con tutta l’adrenalina che si ritrovava in corpo. Sapeva che quella giornata, con il torneo che si avvicinava, sarebbe stata memorabile.

Il cellulare squillò, nella camera da letto illuminata dal sole, con la musica di una strana canzone indie che si diffuse nella stanza.

Stiles si girò dall’altra parte, semi addormentato: «Schott ’spondi…» aveva bisbigliato, prima che l’amico premesse il tasto di risposta, con gli occhi a forma di cuore. Sapeva già chi aveva voglia di sentirlo, quella mattina, ancora prima di leggere il nome sul display.

«Ciao Kira! Piccolo muffin, dormito bene?»

Scott si prese mezz’ora per parlare con la ragazza, e in tutto l’arco di tempo non smise un minuto di fare le fusa. Il tono di voce del ragazzo era decisamente melenso e dolce.

«Bleah, disgustoso…» borbottò Stiles, ormai pienamente sveglio. Se lui avesse mai avuto una ragazza, o un ragazzo, non avrebbero mai e poi mai intrattenuto un discorso così zuccheroso.

Se solo Stiles fosse stato il ragazzo di Derek, quest’ultimo gli avrebbe tagliato la gola seriamente, se si fosse azzardato a chiamarlo “Piccolo Muffin.”  
Il pensiero fece sorridere lo Stilinski, che ancora aveva in mente l’abbraccio della sera prima.

Stiles riuscì addirittura a sentire Cora urlare, dalla cornetta, «Smettetela, mi state facendo venire il volta stomaco!»

«Hai ragione!» urlò lo Stilinski di rimando, mentre Scott lo fissava malamente, proseguendo con il suo lamento.

«Si Kira, anche tu mi manchi. Si ho pensato a te tutta la notte. Sei dolcissima! Devo andare ora, ci vediamo tra qualche minuto. No, attacca tu, vuoi che attacco io?…»

Stiles si alzò definitivamente, bloccando sul nascere uno dei discorsi più patetici delle coppiette in generale .

«Attacco io, ciao» urlò, mentre Cora dall’altra parte sbuffava chiaramente, e Kira chiedeva «Scott, ma chi…?» 

La chiamata terminò, e Stiles, tirando un sospiro di sollievo, si ributtò sul letto, soddisfatto.

«Era davvero necessario sbatterle il telefono in faccia…?» ringhiò Mc Call in direzione dell’altro, gli occhi che lanciavano bagliori.

«Si Scott, mi avete fatto salire il tasso glicemico nel sangue con tutto quel “picci – picci” ugh. L’inimitabile, unico, vero e originale Alpha, si lascia soggiogare da discorsi assurdamente futili…»

«E’ Kira, Stiles, con lei non sono discorsi futili…»

«Per favore, dovreste sentirvi: ‘miao, miao, attacca tu, no attacco io’. Ugh» Stiles li imitò utilizzando una voce decisamente più acuta e meno appropriata. 

«Quando avrai una ragazza, amico, capirai. Le sensazioni che proverete insieme, la forza che ti darà, le telefonate assurde: e sai una cosa? Io non farò la parte dell’amico rompiballe che attacca il telefono in faccia alla tua ragazza durante una chiamata. Perché io rispetterò i tuoi discorsi, per quanto possano essere patetici»

Scott guardò di sottecchi l’amico, che aveva decisamente cambiato espressione. Sembrava stesse sorridendo e abbracciando il cuscino nello stesso tempo.  
Le cose erano due: o Stiles si stava lasciando trascinare nel mondo dei sogni, oppure stava pensando a qualcuno. 

Scott andò di nuovo in bagno a pettinarsi i capelli, e spruzzarsi un po’ di deodorante, tanto per fare una buona figura con Kira. Fu in quel momento che le immagini, seppur buie della sera precedente, gli salirono al cervello. 

Stiles e Derek abbracciati, con il primo terrorizzato dal terremoto e il secondo che lo consolava.

Per quanto fosse impossibile l’idea che Scott si era fatto della situazione, il ragazzo dovette ammettere che stava parlando di Stiles, l’adolescente più assurdo del mondo.

Tutto era possibile con lui. Perché non provare a stuzzicarlo?

«Ehi senti Stiles, mi è venuta un’idea, perche non vai da Derek? Potresti chiedergli se gli va di venire a fare colazione con noi»il ragazzo ridacchiò, mentre l’amico si precipitava in bagno, munito di vestiti di ricambio, con uno sguardo colpevole.

«Scusa? Cosa intendi con andare da Derek? Vacci tu, siete amici.. la super coppia di Alpha che salva il mondo»

«Con andare da Derek intendo bussare ed entrare nella sua camera, che è proprio di fianco alla nostra. Si, io e lui siamo amici, ma ricordo che sei tu quello che ha passato dieci minuti abbracciato a lui ieri, non io»

Stiles sembrava essere stato colpito nel profondo. Scott capì che il ragazzo nascondeva qualcosa.

«Cosa significa Scott? Era il terremoto, è stato un momento di debolezza, non - non significa nulla»

Il ragazzo si chinò per allacciarsi la scarpa, con la tremenda verità che gli cadde addosso come un macigno: forse era vero, non aveva significato nulla quell’abbraccio. Era dettato dal panico, dall’urgenza, dalla situazione disperata, come sempre quando si parlava di Derek.

Scott si rese conto che con una semplice frase l’amico era andato giù di morale, e per questo i suoi sospetti, per quanto assurdi, su quella sera, si rivelarono fondati.

«Stiles, sei il mio migliore amico, e io sono un lupo mannaro, riesco a capire quando una persona mente. Tu non mi stai dicendo la verità. L’abbraccio di ieri ha significato qualcosa per te, lo so, l’ho sentito e credo che l’abbia sentito anche lui… non vi si poteva staccare nemmeno con la colla!»

Stiles arrossì di botto. In fondo non poteva nascondere una cosa del genere al suo migliore amico per tutto quel tempo.

Il ragazzo sospirò, alzando la testa e mordendosi un labbro. Era arrivato il momento di spiegare la situazione all’amico. Era l’ora di dire la verità. «Ok, allora, senti Scott, io e te dobbiamo parlare di una cosa»

Scott mise una mano sulla spalla dell’altro, con uno sguardo comprensivo che gli solcava il volto. Non c’era bisogno di spiegazioni, per una strana ragione Scott aveva già capito. «No, amico, non devi dirmi nulla. Non a me, almeno. Dovresti fare un giro nella stanza 708 e dire a qualcuno di venire a fare colazione con noi, sarebbe più utile, non credi?»

Stiles guardò negli occhi il suo migliore amico, stupito.  
Scott riusciva a rendere semplici anche situazioni complicate come quella. Sapeva che non l’avrebbe tradito, sapeva che avrebbe accettato il suo cambiamento. Non per niente era il Vero Alpha.

«Sicuro che non vuoi che ti spieghi nulla, in fondo è una situazione piuttosto assurda…» 

«No, Stiles, non devi. Mi sembri abbastanza innamorato. Non è un argomento che si può spiegare facilmente, l’amore…»

«Pfft, innamorato, Scott non saltare a conclusioni affrettate» borbottò l’altro, arrossendo.

«Dopo la trasformazione in lupo di Jackson, quando lui e Lydia si sono abbracciati, ho avvertito che qualcosa stava cambiando in te Stiles. Ho visto come ti preoccupassi meno di Lydia, o forse più in maniera amichevole, e più di me e Derek. Soprattutto di Derek. Beh, in fondo ha un certo fascino, non posso negarlo. E dato che ricordo le discussioni che abbiamo avuto tempo fa sul fatto che tu attraessi i ragazzi gay, ho fatto due più due. Senza contare l’abbraccio della scorsa notte: ammettilo Stiles, sei innamorato di lui…» Scott concluse il discorso con un sorriso sincero. Non c’era repulsione nel suo sguardo.

Stiles sentì un peso nel cuore che lentamente scivolava via. Che idiota che era stato a tenere la sofferenza della cotta per Derek tutta per sé. Era stato male, aveva tentato di nasconderlo quando non c‘era motivo.

«Scott grazie, sei il migliore» Stiles abbracciò Scott, mettendo in quell’abbraccio molto più che semplici parole di ringraziamento o altro.

Lo Stilinski poi si alzò di fretta, dirigendosi verso la porta, l’agitazione che stava lentamente prendendo piede.

«Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea? Scott io sono psicologicamente sensibile, lo sai, se mi urlasse in faccia non so come potrei reagire…» 

«Ok, tranquillo Stiles, prendi un bel respiro. E’ mattino, siamo in Messico e il sole splende. Non può essere arrabbiato, e poi vorrei ricordarti come ti ha stretto ieri, non mi sembrava una persona furiosa, ma preoccupata» Scott fece l’occhiolino all’amico, che rimandò il gesto.

«Augurami buona fortuna» Stiles sembrava essere tornato il vecchio sé, agitato, sorridente e divertente. Era bastato un solo sguardo, a Scott, per capire che Stiles si stava ritrovando.

La strada era ancora lunga, perché le ferite psicologiche forse non guariscono mai, però Stiles, compiendo un passo alla volta, poteva farcela. 

«Buona fortuna amico» Scott alzò due dita nel segno di vittoria. 

Il ragazzo uscì dalla stanza d’albergo, prendendo un grosso respiro. Era il momento fatidico.

Scott, nel frattempo, si sedette sul bordo del letto, in attesa del ritorno dell’amico.

Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo, non era stupido. Tutti quei discorsi che Stiles aveva fatto sul fatto di essere attraente o meno per i ragazzi gay, oppure l’insistenza a parlare, o non parlare di Derek, durante quell’anno.

Scott sapeva che l’amico sarebbe finito nella “trappola”, e sinceramente era anche contento che il ragazzo che piaceva a Stiles fosse Derek perchè, se si scavava a fondo nell’animo dell’ Hale, e si conosceva altrettanto profondamente, il ragazzo poteva rivelarsi protettivo, amorevole. Proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno Stiles. 

Solo se si conosceva a fondo e lo si prendeva per il verso giusto, come sembrava aver fatto Jennifer Blake l’anno prima.

Non passò neanche un minuto, che Stiles tornò in camera, con uno sguardo truce e accusatorio, il lampo di felicità nei suoi occhi era scomparso, sostituito dalla ben nota amarezza.

Scott non fece nemmeno in tempo a chiedere cosa fosse accaduto, che Stiles gli abbaiò contro: «Tu, TU, NON FARMI MAI Più FARE UNA COSA DEL GENERE OK?» Il ragazzo prese Scott per la collottola, sbattendolo contro il muro.

Mc Call rimase stupito dalla violenza dell’amico. Tra i due doveva essere successo qualcosa di grosso.

«Scusa? Ehi, ma che ti ha detto Derek? Che è successo? Calmati Stiles!»

«No. Non mi calmo. Non nominare il nome di quello stronzo, ok? Non permetterti Scott!» Lo minacciò lui, puntandogli il dito contro, ansimando rabbiosamente, lasciandolo andare.

Il cambiamento di umore dello Stilinski preoccupò Scott, e non poco. Il ragazzo decise di assecondare i voleri dell’amico. 

«O-ok, non lo farò. Mi sa che l’invito non è andato a buon fine? Forse l’hai preso in un momento un po’ così, sai, Derek è un po’ lunatico..non so se mi spiego» 

Scott iniziò a ridacchiare da solo per la battuta involontaria, mentre Stiles lo fissava quasi come volesse squartarlo pezzo a pezzo. 

Era meglio, per Scott, abbandonare la questione Derek, per il momento

«Ok, ok, non lo nomino più, andiamo a fare colazione che ci aspetta l’allenamento prima della partita. Abbiamo bisogno di carburante» cercò di cambiare argomento Scott, mentre Stiles non aveva abbandonato il suo muso lungo.

Appena attraversarono il corridoio, Stiles si fermò davanti alla porta della camera 708, tirando un violento pugno contro di essa.

«Stiles, vieni via di qui!» Scott lo trascinò verso l’ascensore, prima che il ragazzo distruggesse l’intero palazzo. Due erano le opzioni: o Derek aveva insultato pesantemente Stiles, oppure gli aveva semplicemente risposto male.

I ragazzi entrarono nell’ascensore, con Scott che premette il pulsante del piano terra. Le pance di entrambi borbottavano, segno la fame aveva decisamente preso il sopravvento. 

Stiles si mise nell’angolo, con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo torvo, senza proferire parola. Scott lo osservò: Derek, per quanto poteva essere protettivo, era comunque Derek, quindi abbastanza violento verbalmente, quando era arrabbiato.

Scott provò a sentire l’umore del lupo, e quello che gli veniva rimandato era frustrazione, la stessa che stava provando Stiles.

Mc Call provò a chiedere a Stiles, avvicinandosi al suo angolino, cosa gli avesse effettivamente risposto Derek, sperando di avere maggior fortuna.

«Allora, posso sapere che ti ha detto di tanto sconvolgente Der- »

«No!» sbottò Stiles, mentre il campanello dell’ascensore suonò e il lupo mannaro si lasciò distrarre dalla sua ragazza, che entrava festante, con Cora al seguito: quest’ ultima decisamente meno entusiasta e più imbronciata. Tipico, per gli Hale.

Kira si buttò letteralmente tra le braccia del fidanzato, baciandolo sulla bocca teneramente, mentre Cora, tentando di sorridere, si avvicinò a Stiles.

«Ehi amico, come…»

La ragazza indietreggiò di parecchi passi: Stiles aveva sul volto un’espressione che poteva essere riassunta a parole con “Non parlare con me o ti spezzo le gambe”.

«Cos’ha?» Cora si voltò stufa, verso Scott che, non poté far altro che alzare le braccia. Non poteva confessare cosa tormentasse in realtà Stiles, anche se la stessa Cora l’avrebbe capito presto.

«Grazie al cielo non soffre per il ciclo» borbottò ancora la minore degli Hale, che odiava l’atteggiamento di Stiles, anche lei portando le braccia al petto e incrociandole.

«Ehi, aspetta, profuma di petunia!» Kira si avvicinò al ragazzo per annusarlo, e lui non la fermò solo perché Scott era li con lui. Nulla vietò il ragazzo di lanciare anche alla Yukimura un’occhiata glaciale. 

«Che significa ‘profuma di petunia’?» chiese Cora spazientita, rendendosi conto che quella conversazione acquistava meno senso col passare del tempo.

«Nello studio dei profumi dei fiori, se qualcuno profuma di petunia significa che–»

«Discorso chiuso, ok?» Stiles interruppe bruscamente la conversazione, dato che l’ascensore aveva raggiunto il piano terra.

……

La sala da pranzo li avvolse con i suoi molteplici odori, e i ragazzi si lanciarono sulle tazze e i piatti, prima di prendere il cibo, invitante, che li circondava.

«Wow, ci sono le ciambelle! Io una volta me ne sono divorate 20 in un pomeriggio» Cora si lasciò prendere dall’entusiasmo, lanciandosi famelica sulle ciambelle che avevano la glassa di tutte le tonalità di colori, e attraversando la tavolata fornita, in compagnia di Kira e Scott, entrambi attratti da tutto quel ben di dio. 

Stiles nel frattempo si separò da loro, prendendo un muffin e sedendosi al tavolo senza guardare in faccia nessuno, nemmeno salutò i compagni che gli passavano accanto.

«Cosa stavi dicendo a proposito dei fiori?» borbottò Scott, ignorando il comportamento dell’amico, mentre si avvicinava alla zona piatti e posate.

«Quando qualcuno profuma di petunia significa che ha un amore nascosto che non riesce più a sostenere, ti dice qualcosa?» rispose Kira, adocchiando un muffin e mettendoselo nel piatto.

«Ehm, no?» Rispose Scott precipitosamente e in maniera poco convincente. Altrochè se gli diceva qualcosa.

Kira si voltò, guardandolo in maniera sospetta: «Scott Mc Call, mi stai mentendo, ma dato che ti amo, non voglio sapere perché lo fai, dato che penso sia per una buona ragione. Ehi Allison!»

Kira si avvicinò al resto del gruppo, che era ormai arrivato: Allison e Isaac, mano nella mano, sembravano riposati e allegri, a differenza di Danny, arrivato con i gemelli e Lydia, che mostrava profonde occhiaie.

«Danny? Non hai dormito?» Chiese Cora, sedendosi di fianco a Stiles, senza però degnare lo Stilinski di uno sguardo.

«Sono tremofobico, il terremoto di ieri mi ha lasciato sveglio praticamente tutta la notte» sbadigliò lui, prendendo un sorso del succo d’arancia che si era versato.

Tutti i membri del branco presero posto ad un tavolo, che sembrava messo lì apposta per loro. I piatti dei ragazzi erano pieni delle più diverse varietà di cibo: dalla semplice colazione dolce di Scott, alla quantità industriale di ciambelle che riposavano nel piatto di Cora. 

«Hai ragione. E’stato piuttosto spaventoso e inaspettato. Pensa noi che siamo all’ottavo piano, l’abbiamo sentito più di tutti» borbottò Aiden, che era l’unico ad aver messo nel piatto delle verdure e una cucchiaiata di riso e salsa chili.

«Vero, anche noi l’abbiamo sentito forte. Stomaco resistente?» lo prese in giro Scott.

«Abbiamo un torneo da affrontare amico, bisogna essere carichi. Il Lacrosse è uno sport violento, dovresti saperlo bene, co- capitano…»

«Parla quello che fra due minuti vomiterà l’anima…» si intromise Lydia, che aveva invece messo nel proprio piatto della zuppa inglese, che stava assaporando con gusto.

«Non parlare di cose disgustose mentre si mangia. Da una reginetta del bon ton come te mi aspetto un po’ di dolcezza in più a tavola» la rimbeccò Aiden, ridendo e posandole una mano sulla coscia.

«Ti va bene questa dolcezza?» si voltò lei, regalandogli un tipico french kiss, che durò il tempo necessario per capire che zuppa inglese e chili erano un pessimo abbinamento a quell’ora.

Entrambi i ragazzi si voltarono disgustati, mentre il branco attorno rideva divertito.

Nessuno dell’allegra brigata degnò Stiles, semplicemente perché Scott aveva fatto segno loro di non parlare con lui, a meno che non volessero sorbirsi un’occhiata fredda e delusa.

«Wow, che buone sono queste brioche?» Esclamò Allison, accanto a Kira. La Argent era intenta a gustare dei deliziosi cornetti, friabili e morbidi al punto giusto, quando si sentì un sinistro rumore di piatti rotti.

Isaac era stato colto sul fatto. Il ragazzo, rosso come un peperone, non si era reso conto che due piatti di porcellana tra le mani, non erano facili da trasportare, se non si era pratici.

«Ehm, scusate, io non volevo, davvero chiedo scusa» borbottò lui ai camerieri, mentre il professore, nel tavolo a fianco, urlava «Lahey, cosa devo fare con te? Spiegamelo!» 

«Volevo solo prendere da mangiare, e i piatti mi sono sfuggiti dalle mani» si scusò lui, mentre raggiungeva il tavolo del branco, scosso da risatine.

Allison era l’unica a tenergli il broncio.

«Isaac, seriamente, tu hai problemi grossi con i materiali fragili, per quale ragione devi trasportare piatti di porcellana in mano? Potevi chiedermi di aiutarti!»

«Non pensavo si distruggessero così» rispose lui, ancora piuttosto imbarazzato. 

«Ah ah, qualcuno doveva fotografare la tua faccia era ridicola!» ridacchiò Ethan, divertito dalla situazione.

Le risatine si placarono e il silenzio cadde leggero tra i ragazzi. Le bocche si muovevano solo per masticare il cibo: la tensione per l’imminente torneo di Lacrosse stava lentamente salendo.  
Kira si guardò attorno, per osservare la bellezza di quell’albergo, quando si rese conto che Derek era lì, appena poco lontano da loro.

«Scott, perché Derek non mangia con noi? Ieri sera durante la cena si era seduto accanto a Cora, ma non mi sembra abbiano litigato. Perché ci evita?»

«Ehm,senti è una storia lunga. Non c’entra Cora, il fatto è che…» Scott si ritrovò ad arrampicarsi sugli specchi. Stiles stava ascoltando di nascosto la conversazione, e l’amico sapeva che lo Stilinski si sarebbe irritato molto per la piega che stava prendendo la chiacchierata.

«Uhm, ma quello è Derek?» chiese Lydia, piuttosto divertita, notando l’Hale con le mani tra i capelli e abbastanza giù di morale.

«Si, a quanto pare non ha voglia di stare con noi, sarà meglio lasciarlo perdere, allora, siete carichi per il Lacrosse ragazzi?» Scott tentò di deviare l’argomento Derek, ma Kira non demorse. La ragazza si alzò, con lo sguardo stupito del branco che la seguiva. 

«Vado da lui, provo a chiedergli se vuole venire a sedersi con noi.. di fianco a Stiles c’è un posto libero»

«Non lo fare, se tieni alla tua incolumità.» borbottò Stiles arrabbiato, aprendo bocca per la prima volta. Cora, accanto a lui, fissava il fratello sbigottita e infervorata. Era ovvio che Derek fosse irritato, per quello evitava il branco, anche se la ragazza non aveva ben capito perché. 

Kira, con passo felpato, da brava Kitsune, e in maniera poco sospetta, si avvicinò all’Hale, che aveva notato l’avanzamento della ragazza verso di lui.

Un profumino particolare colse l’olfatto della Yukimura: veniva emanato proprio da Derek, ed era la seconda volta che la ragazza lo percepiva, quella mattina.

«Ehi,ma tu profumi di petunia?» si voltò lei, stupita.

Il sopracciglio alzato di Derek valeva più di mille parole.

«Scusa?» chiese lui, iniziando ad innervosirsi.

«N- niente, è che mi sembrava che… mi sembrava di aver sentito un odore particolare, molto particolare in effetti»

«Tornatene al tavolo Kira e lasciami mangiare in pace» mormorò lui, abbassando lo sguardo e bevendo un altro sorso di the. 

Kira tornò al posto, pensierosa: perché Stiles e Derek profumavano di petunia? Non aveva senso.

«Che ti ha detto Derek?» chiese subito Scott, ma la ragazza non rispose. Per la prima volta voleva tenere per sé una considerazione, prima di giungere a conclusioni affrettate. 

La colazione, più o meno tranquilla, fu interrotta dalla voce squillante del coach.

«Allora giovane branco, siamo pronti per il torneo? Il programma di oggi è questo: abbiamo un pullman che ci porta direttamente allo stadio Olimpico, dove ci alleneremo, poi andremo a pranzare in un ristorante e infine ci troveremo allo stadio Azteca, dove giocheremo la nostra prima partita. Le ragazze, possono girare per negozi, hanno la mattina libera, basta che alle 3 del pomeriggio siano tutte allo stadio. Farò l’appello personalmente prima della manifestazione. Vi do 10 minuti per prepararvi e prendere i vostri borselli nelle stanze, e poi andiamo. Allora, tutto chiaro?»

Un boato convinto provenne dai ragazzi: «Si coach!»  
Un minuto dopo gran parte del gruppo si era già diretta verso le camere. 

Lydia aspettò che le ragazze si allontanassero, prima di prendere Scott da parte e sbatterlo contro il muro. Qualcuno da lassù ce l’aveva con Mc Call, probabilmente, dato che era la seconda volta nel giro di un’ora che veniva trattato così.

La rossa, o meglio “biondo fragola”, guardò attentamente negli occhi Scott, prima di affermare convinta: «Lo so. Leggimi nel pensiero, fai quella cosa che fanno i licantropi, annusami, non davanti a Kira o Aiden, fai quello che ti pare, ma credimi lo so, e tu sai esattamente di cosa sto parlando»

Scott si chiese perché si fosse messo in un gruppo con gente di questo tipo, che ometteva i soggetti delle frasi a proprio piacimento. L’Alpha, suo malgrado, aveva intuito a cosa la ragazza che gli stava davanti, saccente con le braccia incrociate e un cipiglio soddisfatto, facesse riferimento.

Scott sospirò riluttante. «So di cosa, o meglio, di chi stai parlando. Ma non ho idea di come possiamo aiutare Stiles, in più ho fretta perché devo prendere le cose del lacrosse di sopra»

«Il lacrosse! Che scema, perché non ci ho pensato prima?» Lydia si battè la mano sulla fronte, lasciando Scott dubbioso.

La ragazza lo prese da un braccio, sussurrandogli la sua idea: «Ascolta, ho un’idea. Voi siete tanti ragazzi nella squadra, e il coach non può controllarli tutti, giusto? Perché non sfruttiamo Derek come vice coach e così viene con voi questa mattina? Non sarebbe una brutta idea, così starebbe con Stiles»  
Scott la guardò per un attimo, sorpreso. «Sei un maledetto genio!» le sussurrò, prima di urlare per la sala «Coach mi è venuta in mente una cosa…»

-

L’Alpha originale, più comunemente conosciuto come Scott McCall, sorrise di nascosto, alla scena assurda che gli si era parata davanti agli occhi, mentre l’autobus che li conduceva all’Estadio Olimpico si fermava di nuovo, a causa del traffico bestiale e asfissiante che caratterizzava le strade, seppur larghe, di Città del Messico.

Il ragazzo aveva ripromesso a sé stesso di stare serio, soprattutto per non insospettire i compagni di squadra seduti attorno a lui, ma gli era risultato tremendamente difficile; eppure era stato lui a creare quella situazione al limite della commedia dell’assurdo.

Dopo tutto il trambusto di poche ore prima, era infatti incredibile come Derek e Stiles si fossero seduti vicini, dato che praticamente mezzo pullman era stato libero, quando loro ci erano saliti.

In realtà era stato Stiles, imbarazzato e imbufalito, a trovare il coraggio per sedersi di fianco a Derek, senza però rivolgergli la parola.

Lo Stilinski, dopo la colazione, aveva comunque minacciato Scott di infilargli la mazza del lacrosse in posti dove non batte il sole, a causa di aver proposto l’Hale come vice coach per quella giornata, con l’assenso convinto di Finstock.

«Non dirmi che non sei contento che ci sia anche lui» aveva borbottato Scott, mentre salivano in ascensore a prendere le attrezzature da gioco.

«Non volevo che ci ronzasse attorno, e tu cosa fai? Lo inviti addirittura proponendolo come vice coach? A volte mi chiedo come tu possa essere mio amico» aveva risposto Stiles, abbacchiato.

Qualche secondo dopo, però, il figlio dello sceriffo, mentre prendeva in mano la mazza da lacrosse, si era reso conto che non era stato Scott a proporre la cosa.

«Ehi, aspetta, tu parlottavi con Lydia prima. Non dirmi che lei ti ha consigliato di…»

Allo sguardo colpevole di Scott, intento a riporre l’attrezzatura nella sacca, Stiles non poté far altro che sospirare: «Voi due vi siete alleati per rovinarmi la vita, lo so. Vi siete messi d’accordo e adesso io sono fottuto. Mi vedi? Congratulazioni, hai un amico che è praticamente finito!»

«Stiles, non metterla giù così, io e Lydia cerchiamo di aiutarti!»

«Maledetto il giorno in cui ho pensato di dirvi i miei problemi, avrei potuto continuare a stare zitto, davvero!»

«E preferisci stare male, soffrire e avere un buco nero al posto del cuore? Io e Lydia ti vogliamo bene, ci siamo stufati di vederti perennemente giù di morale, ok? Noi come tanti altri,anche Derek…»

«Non nominarlo, per favore, Scott, non peggiorare le cose. Dubito che a lui importi come mi sento, dato come mi ha trattato prima» Stiles chiuse la porta della camera, pronto per sorbirsi una mattinata intera con l’insopportabile Alpha. Non avrebbe ammesso mai, il ragazzo, che una parte di lui stava ringraziando Scott e Lydia per il resto della vita.  
Pochi minuti dopo, ecco comparire l’assurda scena sul pullman, con i ragazzi seduti uno accanto all’altro. I due si erano scambiati un’occhiata glaciale, quando il più giovane si era seduto di fianco all’Hale e il silenzio e la tensione che aleggiavano attorno a loro erano diventati davvero pesanti, tanto da poterli tagliare con un coltello, e non retoricamente.

Dieci minuti dopo, con il percorso intervallato dal traffico e dai semafori, e dopo aver appena percorso quattro dei venti chilometri che separavano l’Hotel dallo stadio, entrambi guardavano in direzioni opposte, entrambi stavano con le braccia incrociate, e sul volto l’espressione era decisamente imbronciata e seccata.

Eppure i due ragazzi avevano comunque accettato di stare seduti vicini. Derek non aveva aperto bocca, quando Stiles lo aveva affiancato, anche se l’Alpha non è conosciuto per essere un tipo da sermoni in piazza.  
L’Hale l’aveva semplicemente squadrato in malo modo, ma non aveva comunque negato il posto al ragazzo.

Il gesto non passò inosservato, né a Scott, né a Stiles, che era sì ancora arrabbiato, ma si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sorriso. Lo Stilinski decise che non se la sarebbe presa poi così tanto con Scott, per la sua scelta, se il premio era comunque stato quello.

Gli altri membri del branco, intenti a calmare la tensione, come Ethan o Danny, o a provare a non dare di stomaco come Aiden, non si erano resi conto che Derek era lì.  
Ci vollero ben dieci minuti a Isaac, seduto accanto a Scott, per capire che Derek era appena accanto.

Il ragazzo lo fissò stupito, prima di rivolgersi a Mc Call: «Ehi Scott, mi spieghi cosa ci fa esattamente Derek qui? Lui non è mai sembrato interessato al Lacrosse»

Alla parola “Derek” anche gli altri ragazzi si resero conto della presenza dell’ Hale, che poteva sentire gli occhi di parte del branco tutti puntati su di sé.

«Ehi, è vero, che ci fa lui qui?» borbottò Ethan, confuso.

«Ehm, Derek sarà il nostro vice coach per oggi, si è offerto gentilmente, e il coach è d’accordo. Sarai un vice coach esemplare, sicuramente» cercò di spiegare Scott, senza lasciar trasparire il fatto che non era stata un’idea dell’Alpha.

Il sorrisino del ragazzo scomparve, appena l’Hale, corrucciato, lo prese dalla collottola, trascinandolo verso di lui. Era la terza volta in una mattina che Scott veniva trattato in quel modo, e il ragazzo stava iniziando a stufarsi. 

«Non so che cosa ti stia passando per la testa, Scott, e non mi interessa saperlo. Maledizione, io non conosco nemmeno le regole del lacrosse, perché mi hai coinvolto?» sbottò Derek all’orecchio dell’altro, mentre Stiles accanto li osservava sospettoso.

«Tecnicamente sei tu quello che ha accettato..e poi dai..sarà divertente! Preferivi startene nella tua stanza a rimuginare su quanto sia impossibile la tua esistenza? Almeno stai con me, Stiles e gli altri»

La particolare enfasi sul nome dello Stilinski fu colta da Derek, che ributtò violentemente Scott sul suo sedile, senza aggiungere altro. I ricordi del sogno di quella mattina erano ancora tutti presenti nel cervello di Derek, così come quella strana delusione per il fatto che quella situazione fosse stata soltanto generata dal suo inconscio.

Ancora non aveva capito perché aveva accettato di seguire i ragazzi e deciso di far sedere Stiles accanto a lui. Fortuna che non era ancora tempo di luna piena, altrimenti chissà quanti altri comportamenti bizzarri avrebbe dovuto spiegarsi e spiegare agli altri.

Stiles lo osservò ancora più imbronciato, ora che aveva maltrattato Scott, e Derek si maledisse per la sua impulsività.  
Lo Stilinski, nello stesso momento, si voltò, ignorando i sentimenti contrastanti che lo assalivano e concentrandosi sul panorama di Città del Messico, tentando di distrarsi il più possibile dalla presenza di Derek che lo stava facendo agitare.

La strada, pur essendo come sempre trafficata, dava modo di ammirare il verde della città, che cercava di contrapporsi all’inquinamento il più possibile, con alberi e cespugli che sostavano tranquilli e in ordine a lato del marciapiede, anch’esso ampio, facendo quasi a pugni col caos cittadino.

Stiles notò come, nello stesso quartiere, fosse praticamente presente un melting pot di case tipicamente latine, con disegni curvilinei sulle facciate, baracche, e grattacieli futuristici. Città Del Messico era decisamente variegata.  
In sottofondo si poteva sentire il rumore della televisione installata sul pullman, nella quale veniva trasmesso il canale delle notizie non stop, ovviamente lette in lingua spagnola.

Le immagini mostravano la polizia, che sembrava alla ricerca di persone scomparse, e precedentemente erano stati trasmessi due servizi sul terremoto della scorsa serata, che fortunatamente non aveva comunque causato danni.

Nessuno riusciva a capirci nulla, perché tra di loro lo spagnolo era una lingua sconosciuta. Forse solo Lydia, che aveva frequentato qualche corso, lo conosceva . 

«Non sopporto più questo diamine di traffico. Arriveremo così in ritardo all’allenamento. Allora ragazzi, siete carichi?»  
Il coach Finstock aveva raggiunto Scott e gli altri, pronto per deliziarli con una delle sue filippiche insopportabili, generalmente tutte tratte da film. Era un amante dei discorsi motivazionali, il coach, solo che i suoi ragazzi erano talmente abituati a sentirlo, che ormai non si caricavano più.  
L’uomo pose, però i suoi occhi su Derek, riconoscendolo come ‘il miglior candidato come vice coach dell’intero Messico’.  
«Ehi, tu sei il tizio che mi ha proposto Mc Call, sembra che sappia il fatto tuo. Dove ti ho già visto? Sei di Beacon Hills? Oh, ma certo! Non ricordo dove ti ho visto, ma non importa. Allora Bilinski! -, si voltò in direzione di Stiles, che sospirò scocciato, mentre Derek lottava con tutto sé stesso per non sorridere alla storpiatura del nome di Stiles, - sei carico? Voglio vederti giocare al massimo delle tue forze, così puoi rendere felice il tuo ragazzo qui accanto. Non ti facevo tipo da uomini, Bilinski, ma questo è proprio un bell’esemplare»

Derek cercò di nascondere l’imbarazzo concentrandosi sulle scarpe che indossava, mentre Stiles sgranò gli occhi, bloccando sul nascere il flusso preoccupante di parole del coach, e le sue idee su quello che stava succedendo: «N-no, si fermi coach, lui non è assolutamente il mio ragazzo, cosa le salta in mente? E poi mi chiamo Stilinski, la smetta di cambiare il mio nome, per favore» Sbottò lui, con il volto in fiamme.

Il coach si allontanò, sbuffando e prendendosela con Greenberg, il più bersagliato della classe, per il casino che stava facendo nei posti in fondo, lasciando Stiles a ripensare alle parole appena pronunciate.  
Il ragazzo si voltò di nuovo, tentando di cercare un minimo di conforto nel paesaggio meraviglioso che si poteva notare dal finestrino.  
Il professore aveva appena chiamato Derek “il suo ragazzo.” Poteva andare peggio?Non c’era nulla che fosse andato per il verso giusto quel giorno, assolutamente nulla.

Anche il pensiero di essere il ragazzo di Derek, in quel momento lo innervosiva terribilmente, soprattutto contando che il centro dei suoi pensieri era ad un centimetro da lui. Se solo Derek non fosse stato lì, magari avrebbe anche fantasticato sul fatto di avercelo come ragazzo, cosa alla quale naturalmente aveva già pensato, tra le mura di casa. 

Il fatto era, che Stiles non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il comportamento sgarbato di Derek di quella mattina, era più forte di lui. Non c’era motivo, per Derek di trattarlo così, soprattutto dopo averlo consolato la sera prima.  
Forse la soluzione a tutto quello era mettersi in testa che Derek avrebbe odiato Stiles per sempre. Non lo avrebbe mai trattato con riguardo, per quanto lo Stilinski si preoccupasse per lui.

Ad un certo punto, però, una voce simile a quella di Lydia si fece spazio nella sua testa: “Idiota, non ricordi come ti ha consolato ieri durante il terremoto? Non ha esitato per niente, ti ha abbracciato. E non hai pensato al fatto che non ha nemmeno negato quello che ha detto il professore? Magari lo pensa anche lui.”

«Ma va’…» rispose Stiles, rendendosi conto di aver parlato ad alta voce, e decidendo di nascondersi ancora di più, tentando di mimetizzarsi contro il sedile. La scelta di riprendere il silenzio prolungato, che aveva abbandonato da quando Lydia gli aveva fatto da psicologa, poteva essere la più saggia. 

Le risatine di Scott, che avvertiva il disagio dell’amico, non aiutavano.

Derek, come suo solito, non proferì parola tutto il tempo, semplicemente si corrucciò ancora di più, dopo la gaffe dell’allenatore.

Cercò di fare in modo che il suo cervello non collegasse il sogno alle parole del coach, e cancellò quel maledetto pensiero che per un attimo aveva fatto spazio nella sua testa: “Potresti essere davvero il ragazzo di Stiles.” 

Il “ma va” pronunciato dall’odiato adolescente accanto a lui, lo riportò alla realtà.

«Parli da solo?» chiese l’Alpha, guardando un puntino fisso davanti a sé.

Perfetto, ora Derek non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi.

«Si, parlo da solo, va bene? Probabilmente sono ancora maledettamente pazzo e depresso, sai grazie al fatto che la tua ragazza psicotica stava uccidendo mio padre, ma la storia non te la ripeto, la conosci. E comunque non sono affari tuoi» Stiles avrebbe voluto aggiungere “pazzo di te” in altre circostanze, ma non era il caso.

«Ok, non mi interessa. Sono affari tuoi, infatti» rispose l’Hale in maniera anonima.

I due sospirarono di nuovo e all’unisono, stufi di quella situazione. Entrambi potevano essere d’accordo su un solo fatto: non avrebbero mai finito un discorso senza litigare.

Un lungo ponte rosso si stagliava davanti a loro, quasi a sembrare un enorme serpente: Stiles lo osservò, meravigliato. I due semafori vicino ad esso sembravano quasi essere gli occhi del rettile metallico.

Stiles si voltò audacemente, lasciandosi il finestrino alle spalle. Preferiva avere un accordo, per quanto degradante, con Derek, piuttosto che litigarci.  
«Senti, tu non hai voglia di stare qui, tanto quanto non voglio vederti io, quindi per favore, non stressiamoci più del dovuto con stupidi battibecchi. Io ignoro te, tu ignori me e tutti vivono felici e contenti». Stiles ignorò la mini – Lydia nel suo cervello che continuava a urlare, da Banshee addestrata “BUGIARDO”.

«Si può fare» annuì Derek, sempre senza voltarsi verso Stiles. Non poteva rischiare di distruggere la sua barriera protettiva, che sapeva si sarebbe frantumata se i suoi occhi avessero incontrato per un attimo quelli dell’altro.

La mossa dello Stilinski fu rapida e inaspettata: il ragazzo, irritato dalla freddezza di Derek, afferrò le spalle dell’Alpha, e al suono di «Guardami quando ti parlo!», se lo trascinò a pochi centimetri dal volto.

I cervelli di entrambi i ragazzi entrarono in stand – by: Derek rimase per un tempo che pareva infinito, a fissare quelle pupille color ambra, che appartenevano ad una persona che, inconsapevolmente, l’aveva fatto impazzire quella notte. Lo sapeva che guardarlo fisso, come stava facendo, gli sarebbe valso come una condanna. Stiles, dal canto suo, sentiva che il cuore stava superando i limiti di velocità consentiti per una vita sana, ma non riusciva a spostarsi, o a distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Derek.  
Non aveva pensato alle conseguenze dei suoi gesti. Non che fosse una novità. 

I respiri dei due ragazzi si stavano quasi mescolando, nonostante il fatto che fossero rimasti immobili a fissarsi, con le temperature dei loro corpi che stavano salendo vertiginosamente; improvvisamente un flash rosso attraversò rapidamente le pupille del più grande, che spinse violentemente Stiles contro il finestrino.

«Non osare toccarmi, mai più.» La voce di Derek era più profonda e ansimante, decisamente poco adatta per una minaccia. Stiles si ritrovò ad annuire automaticamente, ancora scosso dalla vicinanza che aveva avuto con quello scorbutico lupo del quale era innamorato perso.

I due decisero che era meglio iniziare a mettere in pratica l’accordo, e per quello decisero di far finta che il posto accanto a ciascuno dei due fosse vuoto.

Ognuno, però, pensava all’altro, e al momento appena avvenuto: se avessero avvicinato le labbra di poco, si sarebbe probabilmente scatenato l’inferno. Derek in particolare, si sentì percorrere da un brivido, al pensiero che le stesse labbra del sogno potevano essere sue.

‘E’ quell’idiota di Stiles, non puoi avere pensieri sessuali su di lui, Derek.’ si disse l’Hale, mentre Stiles si era immobilizzato sul posto, guardando fuori.

Scott, che dal canto suo aveva assistito alla scena, decise di distrarsi e chiacchierare con Isaac, intento a mandare messaggi ad Allison. Stavano oltrepassando una delle molteplici sedi del KFC, catena di fast food famosa per il pollo fritto, e il faccione rassicurante del logo li guardava da una vetrina, sorridente.

«Se vinciamo il torneo, giuro che mi mangio tre chili di ali di pollo fritte. Sono il mio pasto preferito, ma Kira me l’ha vietato»

«Anche Allison, credimi. Quanto possono essere odiose le ragazze a volte!» sorrise Isaac, pregustando già il cibo, come se lo stesse mangiando davvero.

«Scott, immagina la croccantezza, del fritto, e la morbidezza del pollo all’interno. E che dire degli anelli di cipolla? Sempre fritti e deliziosi...» fantasticò Isaac, con Scott che lo guardava sognante, immaginando anche lui il gradevole cibo spazzatura che poteva trovarsi al fast food.  
«Smettetela di parlare di cibo, idioti, o vi vomito addosso» biascicò Aiden, dietro di loro che sembrava davvero sul punto di rimettere l’anima, come aveva predetto Lydia quella mattina.  
Il ragazzo, era infatti decisamente pallido e smunto; forse l’idea del chili e verdure alle 8 di mattina non era stata delle più geniali.

«Ho sete, fa caldissimo!» borbottò invece Danny, che occupava i posti di fianco ad Aiden, aggiungendo, «Quanto vorrei bere una Coca Cola ghiacciata adesso…» mentre indicava i cartelloni pubblicitari, dove campeggiava un’immagine tridimensionale proprio della bottiglia della bibita. Il ragazzo, oltre ad essere sudato marcio, a causa della solita umidità, stava ripassando degli schemi di gioco insieme ad Ethan, e sembrava parecchio concentrato. 

Il cielo fuori, mentre il pullman si avvicinava finalmente alla meta, si faceva sempre più scuro, con il sole mattutino sostituito da nuvole di umidità. Quell’allenamento si sarebbe svolto sicuramente sotto la pioggia, e se l’acqua avesse deciso, miracolosamente di graziarli fino al pomeriggio, durante la serata l’acquazzone si sarebbe certamente scatenato.

Il pullman svoltò a destra, e finalmente lo stadio si mostrò ai loro occhi, stagliandosi fiero e imponente. Il grigiore del cielo e della vernice delle case, però, ad un’occhiata più attenta, fece quasi in modo che la struttura si confondesse, permettendo ad un boschetto lì accanto, di risaltare con le foglie verde intenso degli alberi. Grigio e verde erano i colori predominanti. 

La maestosità dello stadio, colpì comunque Scott, Isaac, Danny e i gemelli: dalla loro posizione quasi si potevano vedere gli spalti e le bandierine che svettavano attorno, di colori diversi.  
L’ansia per il torneo lì colpì seduta stante, e Aiden dovette seriamente trattenere un conato di vomito. 

«Non capisco cosa ci trovino in uno stadio. Ce ne sono migliaia nel mondo, è impossibile che non ne abbiano mai visto uno » borbottò Derek ad alta voce, sovrastando gli ‘ooh’ del branco, in un pessimo tentativo di dialogo con Stiles.

«Sarà la grandezza, la forma ovale, la tensione per il torneo» rispose l’altro, rendendosi conto che aveva in effetti appena risposto al ragazzo col quale condivideva l’accordo del “non rispondere”, stipulato appena qualche minuto prima.

Da quando conosceva il mondo del soprannaturale, Stiles non riusciva più ad essere coerente. Da quando conosceva Derek, aveva seppellito la coerenza nel suo giardino, di fianco all’eterosessualità. 

«Ragazzi, è arrivato il momento» sospirò il professore con tono imponente, mentre il pullman sostava al parcheggio di fronte allo stadio, e i ragazzi scendevano dalla vettura.

La struttura era davvero enorme, con l’insegna dello stadio che svettava all’entrata: “Estadio Olìmpico Universitario” era scritto in rosso, ed era semplicemente accompagnato da un disegno raffigurante un condor, un’aquila e un cactus, simboli del paese, tutti e tre riuniti.

Dall’altra parte, invece, era raffigurato il disegno di un serpente piumato: Quetzalcóatl, famosissimo dio azteca.

Stiles lo osservò per un attimo, con una strana tensione che iniziò ad impossessarsi di lui: il ragazzo si era ricordato di aver già visto quel serpente, anche se non riusciva a localizzare…

Il cuore dello Stilinski mancò un battito: Stiles aveva sognato l’essere la settimana prima, la sera dell’incontro con Jeremy. Non sapeva perché, ma tutto ad un tratto, sentiva che attorno a lui stava per capitare qualcosa di strano, inquietante e tragico.

E se il sogno di quella notte fosse stata una premonizione?

…………..

Derek Hale stava iniziando ad odiare lentamente il genere femminile. Era così fastidioso il cinguettio della ventina di ragazze che osservavano l’allenamento del “Beacon Hills”, puntualizzando sui muscoli ben visibili dei ragazzi, e che tra parentesi parlavano così tanto e velocemente, che il ragazzo non riusciva a concentrarsi appieno sul suo “lavoro”.  
Non che Derek avesse svolto chissà quanti compiti come vice coach, dato che Finstock se la sapeva cavare bene da solo.

Dopo un rapido giro di perlustrazione, l’Hale vide come il suo superiore improvvisato, faceva compiere due giri di campo ai ragazzi, che poterono così ammirare da vicino il campo perfettamente curato e verde dello stadio. Dopo averli spremuti per bene, l’uomo decise che sarebbe stato il momento di un po’ di stretching, per poi passare alle flessioni e agli addominali.  
Fu quello il momento nel quale le porte dello stadio si aprirono e una ventina di ragazze festanti, al suono di “Hola”, entrarono, mandando a quel paese i già pochi propositi di Derek, per quell’allenamento.

«Silencio, por favor!» urlò il coach alle ragazze, che dal poco spazio che occupavano, parevano delle formichine, confrontate con l’enorme quantità di posti disponibili nello stadio.

«Coach, conosce lo spagnolo?» chiese Scott incredulo, avvicinandosi all’uomo, mentre si asciugava la fronte, sudata.

«Si Mc Call, conosco solo ‘silencio por favor’, che significa stai zitto per favore. Quindi stai zitto e allenati, per favore»

«Vale!» Urlò una bionda dal fisico prorompente, prima di bisbigliare alla compagna di fianco, che a differenza rispecchiava i tipici caratteri messicani, «Qué guapo es ese chico, tiene una cara muy sexy», indicando Derek, che decise di distogliere lo sguardo dal gruppetto e cercare di rendersi utile il più possibile, dato che si trovava lì.  
Il ragazzo lasciò perdere il fatto che non aveva capito nulla del discorso, tranne la parola “sexy”.

Quella massa di ragazze aveva sicuramente preso una cotta per lui. Disgustoso. 

Il silenzio ritrovato fu rotto soltanto dalle urla e dai respiri dei ragazzi, che si piegavano all’unisono, portando il petto vicino alle ginocchia, mentre eseguivano gli addominali. Era un bello spettacolo, in fondo, proprio grazie alla sincronizzazione eccellente, degna dei migliori atleti.

Uno solo stava rompendo gli schemi, dato che seguiva i propri tempi, abbastanza sconclusionati.

Derek si alzò dalla panchina, ridacchiando. Chi poteva essere, quello diverso, se non Stiles?

«Coach, qui c’è qualcuno che non va a tempo» indicò Derek, avvicinandosi al ragazzo, che mostrava uno sguardo irritato e preoccupato allo stesso tempo.

«Stilinski più veloce!» urlò il coach, mentre faceva il giro del campo. Derek non aveva nemmeno nominato colui che stava sbagliando.

Successivamente Derek si rese conto che la mossa che stava per compiere gli si sarebbe ritorta contro, in qualche modo.  
Il ragazzo, senza preoccuparsi che una ventina di persone lo stesse osservando, si chinò verso il volto del ragazzo, solo per il gusto di disturbarlo, sussurrandogli all’orecchio, in tono abbastanza provocante «Forza Stilinski, più veloce…» 

Sapeva che disturbare Stiles avrebbe portato qualche guaio.

Il ragazzo, stordito dal gesto insperato dell’Hale, gli sbatté praticamente la fronte contro, mentre si muoveva per eseguire l’esercizio, provocando un grosso bernoccolo sulla testa di Derek.

«Idiota» sussurrò Derek, più a sé stesso che all’altro.

«Stilinski, non provare ad uccidere il vice coach, lui è qui per aiutarti! Ehi alza la schiena Greenberg!»

Derek pagò a caro prezzo quel secondo di divertimento: oltre al bernoccolo, il ragazzo dovette anche sorbirsi un’occhiataccia di Stiles, che sotto sotto non meritava. Sembrava quasi che le parti si fossero invertite: generalmente era Stiles quello giocherellone.

«Ok, basta, prendete l’attrezzatura, adesso si fa sul serio» urlò Finstock, mandando tutti i ragazzi negli spogliatoi.

Non era passata nemmeno mezz’ora che il clima era definitivamente cambiato: i ragazzi avevano provato un paio di schemi per la partita inaugurale, che erano risultati azzeccatissimi.

Danny parò quasi tutto, Scott e Isaac, dall’altra parte segnarono a raffica, e i gemelli avevano trovato l’intesa perfetta.

L’unico problema era Stiles. Il ragazzo cercò di non pensare al fatto che Derek lo avesse preso in giro, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa la maniera abbastanza provocatoria, con la quale Derek gli aveva sussurrato “più veloce.”

Era incredibilmente sconcertante, come un lupo acido come lui potesse cambiare comportamento così drasticamente.

Per quello Stiles aveva chiesto a Scott di mettersi di fianco a lui, e di coprigli la visuale di Derek seduto in panchina.

Per un po’la tecnica funzionò, con lo Stilinski che non segnò, ma almeno riuscì a giocare decentemente e a fare un assist. L’idillio durò almeno finchè il coach non decise di scambiare i due amici, mettendo Stiles nella zona dove Derek poteva vederlo benissimo.

Inutile dire che il più giovane fallì tutti i tiri, mandando in crisi il coach. Fu uno degli allenamenti peggiori del ragazzo.

«Stilinski, tu non giochi pomeriggio, mi spiace, ci vuole precisione sotto porta e tu ne sei assolutamente privo. Ok. ragazzi vinceremo! Forza, tutti a pranzo, sarà una giornata lunghissima!» decretò Finstock, mentre l’allenamento finiva, e i ragazzi si dirigevano soddisfatti verso le docce.

Stiles, arrabbiato, se la prese con la porta, prendendola a colpi di mazza.

«Stiles, calmati!» disse Scott, che togliendosi le protezioni, cercò di calmare l’amico, per la seconda volta, quella mattinata.

«Non ci riesco, Scott, è la sua presenza, mi innervosisce, non lo capisci! Sentivo il suo sguardo su di me, il suo giudizio, non riesco più a sopportarlo, lo odio…» sussurrò il ragazzo, mentre l’amico replicava: «Beh, però hai visto che si è avvicinato a te, ma l’ha fatto per scherzare. E’ la prima volta che lo vedo così, devo ammetterlo…» 

«Ehi Stiles, guarda che non ci siamo proprio. Perché non provi col basket? Quello sì che è uno sport. Il lacrosse è senza senso, e poi tu sei un pessimo giocatore» Derek si avvicinò furtivo a loro, con ancora addosso quella strana voglia di prendere in giro Stiles.

Lui era stato così, una volta, prima che la sua famiglia morisse bruciata: era un ragazzo che amava ridere, prendere in giro gli amici.

La freddezza di Derek Hale stava lentamente scomparendo, ma questo Stiles non lo capiva.

Lo Stilinski voleva solo gettarsi addosso al ragazzo che tanto lo disturbava, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato stupido.

Non rispose Stiles, ma semplicemente lanciò una profonda occhiata di disgusto verso Derek. Lo odiava. Lo odiava con tutto il cuore. Lo odiava così tanto, perché Derek aveva iniziato a comportarsi in maniera diversa dal solito, era come se stesse, a suo modo, flirtando con lui. E Stiles non era abituato, per quanto gli piacesse, a sentire Derek usare quel tono, e questo lo spaventava.

Odiava Derek perché si stava spaventando di quello strano cambiamento, che proprio lui aveva causato, inconsciamente.

……………………………

Città del Messico alle 10 del mattino? Un caos infernale, ma anche uno splendido paradiso.  
Il caos veniva principalmente vissuto dagli automobilisti, che si trovavano in ingorghi malefici in qualsiasi punto della strada. Venti milioni di abitanti erano difficili da accontentare.

Il paradiso, invece, era per i pedoni, che potevano bearsi dei larghi marciapiedi per camminare comodamente, sperando che nessuno pensasse di tendere loro un agguato in quel momento, e soprattutto senza fretta,  
Non se si è amici di Lydia Martin, che vive per lo shopping, e ha sempre incluso l’urgenza nella sua vita. Per quello, le ragazze, che avevano pensato di potersi godere un giro della zona vicino all’hotel in santa pace, furono praticamente spinte dalla rossa a correre per raggiungere il tempio della moda: Zara.

«Forza, è tremendamente importante, ho visto su internet un top rosso niente male, che posso abbinare ad una gonna bianca che avevo già a casa. L’edizione però è limitata, quindi dobbiamo muoverci!»

«Lydia, cammina tranquilla, abbiamo tutta la mattina, o meglio una settimana intera, per comprare quello che ci va!» aveva cercato di mitigare Allison, ma le sue parole furono cancellate dalla fulva Martin, che ordinò in tono altezzoso: «Chi ha tempo non aspetti tempo. Non possiamo prendercela comoda»  
Le ragazze, dopo la colazione, decisero quindi di dirigersi a Zara, tra gli sbuffi di Cora, che odiava lo shopping.

«Ehi, c’è Starbucks!» indicò la Hale a metà strada: era vero. Un grattacielo azzurrino, con alla base l’inconfondibile logo verde e l’immancabile bandiera americana, che fece sentire le ragazze a casa, si era mostrato davanti a loro. Cora dimenticò le palme attorno, il brusio dei negozi, il traffico sensazionale e i clacson delle macchine, e si diresse verso quell’edificio che conteneva il sottile e coinvolgente profumo di caffè che amava.

«Cora, abbiamo fatto colazione mezz’ora fa» tentò di persuaderla Kira, che le correva dietro, dato che Lydia si stava innervosendo. Nulla da fare; la Hale uscì dal negozio con un bicchiere di plastica contenente un delizioso frappuccino al caramello, con la panna che sormontava il tutto. Il marroncino della bibita era stranamente invitante.

Non tutti i mali vennero per nuocere, in fondo. Cora, impegnata a sorseggiare la bibita, non sbuffò più per la storia dello shopping e accettò senza lamentarsi, di passare l’intera mattinata a scorrazzare per le corsie di un grande magazzino, tra magliette, gonne e abiti firmati. 

Solo che lo Zara che avevano raggiunto, dopo veni minuti di cammino, non sembrava un grande magazzino: le vetrine erano si le solite, ma l’edificio, sembrava poco futuristico e più classico: le finestre che davano sulla strada erano circondate da archi color ocra, mentre al terzo piano svettava un terrazzo col balconcino adornato da colonnette di un marrone soave.

Il lampione tipicamente inglese che si poteva notare sul marciapiede di fronte, abbelliva il tutto, facendolo sembrare davvero parte di una via di Londra, più che messicana.

«Che lo shopping cominci!» proclamò Lydia, trascinandosi le ragazze che tutto sommato non disdegnavano un sano giro tra vestiti. Nemmeno Cora, più trattabile dopo il frappuccino.

…………..

Quattro ragazze, cinque paia di borse piene di abiti firmati e un negozio di liquori: non era uno strano scherzo del destino, ma il risultato della proposta, maturata durante l’acquisto del fantomatico top rosso, «Oddio che fortuna era l’ultimo» e ventilata da Cora.

«Stasera piove sicuro. Perché non organizzare una festa in qualche camera e divertirci tra di noi?» aveva proposto la minore degli Hale e l’idea fu subito accettata dal resto delle ragazze.

Così decisero di fare un giro in un negozio di liquori, per acquistare un po’ di tequila, liquore tipico messicano.

«Wow, che bei fiori ci sono qua!» notò allegramente Kira, che osservò la pianta grassa appoggiata all’unica finestra del locale, piuttosto cupo e con un sentore d’alcol che le ragazze sapevano, si sarebbe inevitabilmente impregnato sui vestiti.

Allison, che stava osservando disgustata una bottiglia di Mezcal, liquore anch’esso tipicamente messicano e con l’insolita caratteristica di avere al suo interno un verme, o meglio un coleottero, decise che guardare fiori era forse più allettante, e per questo si affiancò a Kira.

«Scusa, ma quello la fuori non è il cespuglio che abbiamo visto fuori dall’hotel? Ha una strana forma a S, me la ricordo perfettamente. E’ esattamente identico!» notò Allison stupefatta, mentre Kira osservava la pianta grassa.

«Allison, guarda! Lo stesso fiore di questa pianta grassa si trova su quel cespuglio! Ehi, ne stanno nascendo degli altri!» Kira balzò indietro, accanto all’amica. Entrambe erano avvezze al soprannaturale, ma quell’avvenimento, di fiori che sbocciavano dopo pochi secondi, non l’avevano mai visto.

«Eppure sono così carini!» commentò Kira, che non sembrava così impressionata come Allison.

«Si, carini, però sono strani. Non mi convincono» Allison si voltò per cercare Lydia, che era poco distante e stava osservando delle bottiglie su uno scaffale. La luce era soffusa, e si faceva fatica a leggere le marche giuste.

Cora si avvicinò alla rossa, quando Lydia la guardò insistentemente, prima di tornare a fissare le bottiglie. Il suo era il tipico avvertimento, che precedeva la frase “Devo parlare con te”.

Cora contò mentalmente fino a tre, quando Lydia aprì bocca.

«Senti Cora, devo parlare con te. Vorrei chiederti una cosa in particolare»  
Cora alzò gli occhi, aspettandosi una richiesta su abbinamenti tra smalti e borse, alla quale lei avrebbe risposto che non capiva nulla di moda, come succedeva sempre.

Lydia soppesò le parole, mettendosi due dita sotto il mento, in una parodia di riflessione profonda, prima di chiedere: «Cosa pensi di Stiles?»

Cora rimase sorpresa dalla domanda, decisamente fuori luogo.

«Stiles? E’ un amico, perché?» Cora tentò di chiudere così il discorso, ma sapeva che con Lydia non c’era speranza di terminare una discussione, a meno che non lo decidesse lei.

«Cosa provi per lui?» chiese la Martin, sempre facendo finta di osservare le marche di tequila.

«Io? Nulla, che ti salta in mente?» Cora cercò di rimanere impassibile, ma Lydia era una testarda.

«Tu hai provato qualcosa per lui in passato, lo so, quando Scott e Kira si sono avvicinati, ho notato che anche voi due uscivate molto di più e passavate molto tempo insieme»

«Si, ammetto di aver provato qualcosa per Stiles, qualche tempo fa, ma perché me lo chiedi? Sei gelosa?» ribattè Cora, cercando di giocare allo stesso gioco dell’altra.

«Io? Assolutamente no! Pfft, Stiles era così petulante con me, e maledettamente insopportabile. Io e lui ci siamo avvicinati, sì, ma per me è diventato quasi come un fratello. E so per certo, credimi, che non prova assolutamente più nulla per me!»

«Ok, ma perché stiamo parlando di quello che vuole o non vuole Stiles?» chiese Cora, che non aveva ancora ben capito la piega che stava prendendo il discorso.

«Tuo fratello. Cosa pensa di Stiles?» Lydia stavolta guardò negli occhi l’altra, usando un tono da interrogatorio.

«Mio fratello? Stai scherzando vero? Lui lo odia, non può sopportarlo» Cora guardò Lydia, come se avesse fatto la domanda più stupida del mondo.

«Ah certo, si vede che di dinamiche amorose non capisci nulla. Io non credo che Derek possa odiare Stiles, e sono sicura che il motivo per il quale tuo fratello non si è seduto con noi a colazione, centri proprio con questo…»

«Si, perché si odiano e non vogliono stare vicini»

«No, cara mia» Lydia era insopportabile quando si comportava da saccente.

«Perché ieri, durante la cena, dopo il terremoto, i due erano costantemente vicini? Ti ricordi che abbiamo notato come la tensione in un certo senso amichevole tra i due si fosse avvertita tantissimo? E solo questa mattina, i due nemmeno si rivolgono la parola: ascolta Cora» Lydia sospirò: era il momento di arrivare al punto.

«Stiles ha sofferto tanto in quest’ultimo anno. Ha pensato di essere pazzo, depresso, frustrato, solo. Da qualche giorno, per vari motivi, sembra molto più allegro del solito. Tutti noi gli vogliamo bene, e per questo dobbiamo aiutarlo. Cora, non ti sei accorta che Stiles è innamorato di tuo fratello?» buttò lì la Martin, giocando sull’effetto sorpresa.

Cora finalmente comprese i vari comportamenti assurdi di Stiles quando suo fratello era in giro. Non ultimo il costante fissarlo adorante, durante la cena del giorno prima e il muso lungo durante la colazione,che lo stesso Scott aveva attribuito come causa di un litigio col fratello. 

«Si, se ci penso bene tutto torna. Quando l’ho visto baciarsi con Jeremy la scorsa settimana negli spogliatoi, sentivo che aveva bisogno di un contatto maschile, ma non capivo. E poi quando è venuto nel loft per scusarsi con me per il fatto che mi aveva baciata e Derek l’ha cacciato via, lui ci era rimasto male» 

«Ferma. Stiles ti ha baciata? E cosa ha provato?» Lydia poneva sempre le domande giuste, era impossibile fraintenderla in qualche modo.

«Nulla» sospirò Cora. Aveva capito: chissà perché non era poi così stupita del fatto che Stiles fosse stato attratto da Derek. Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato…

«Perfetto, ascoltami. Io e te siamo le uniche che possono provare a legarli in qualche modo. Tu puoi parlare con Derek, e magari provare ad invitarlo alla festa di stasera. Al resto, cioè a Stiles, ci penso io.  
Credimi, Cora, so per certo che lui sia attratto da Derek e nonostante i litigi, i due si preoccupano l’uno per l’altro. Io vorrei vedere Stiles finalmente col sorriso sulle labbra e sento che Derek può aiutarlo in questo»

Le ragazze si strinsero le mani, in una sorta di tacito accordo, che forse poteva finalmente aiutare quei due amici che sembravano a volte cosi vicini, e altre troppo lontani, e che nonostante tutto, continuavano a cercarsi.

«Lydia, stiamo uscendo, Kira ha trovato la tequila. Perché vi stringete le mani?» Allison apparve accanto a loro, sul suo volto un espressione stupita.

«Abbiamo deciso che agiremo da Cupido. Il nostro compito durante la festa è quello di far legare Stiles e Derek» spiegò Lydia, fiera

«Legarli ad una sedia, intendi?» chiese la Argent ridacchiando.

«Cara la mia Allison, mi sa che avremo bisogno anche del tuo aiuto. Comunque non dobbiamo legarli ad una sedia, ma legarli nel senso di fare in modo che capiscano quanto siano attratti l’uno dall’altro»

«Stiles? Derek? Attratti? Ok, ieri a cena erano inseparabili, ma da quello a dire che addirittura si piacciono a vicenda…»

«Stiles è bisessuale» confessò Cora, con un ghigno divertito sul volto.

«Cosa?» Allison rimase colpita dalle parole dell’altra.

«Non solo, Stiles è innamorato perso di Derek, e tu devi aiutarci a farli confessare stasera…»

«Che cosa?» la ragazza pensava fosse tutto uno scherzo. I volti seri delle due di fronte a lei, mostravano però il contrario.

«Allison, ragazze, volete uscire? I fiori si stanno staccando dal cespuglio, venite a vedere!»

«Come?» Allison era maledettamente confusa. La ragazza, che uscì dal negozio, accanto alle due complici, si chiese quante altre notizie strane avrebbe dovuto ascoltare.

Qualcosa le diceva che molto presto sarebbero state anche troppe.

-

La staticità del parcheggio dello stadio Sant’Ursula, universalmente conosciuto come Estadio Atzteca, interruppe quel giorno, suo malgrado, il dinamismo esemplare di una delle metropoli più indomabili del mondo.  
Città del Messico dovette assistere allo srotolarsi graduale di un vasto tappeto di alluminio brillante, composto da circa un migliaio di macchine, intente a riposare silenziose al suo interno.

 

Il riflesso di un sole timido, che si scrutava difficilmente tra le nuvole, dava comunque risalto all’effetto tremolante della luce sulle macchine, ricordando quello del mare distante centinaia di chilometri.

Solo un evento di portata continentale, tanto più di ambito sportivo, poteva bloccare la buona parte di una metropoli formata da milioni di persone, centomila delle quali stipate tutte nell'enorme stadio, festante e in trepidazione.  
Se si fosse guardato dall'alto, forse, si sarebbe notato senza difficoltà l'enorme ovale che osservava il mondo stupito, quasi meravigliato. La “O” che formava la struttura dello stadio rappresentava perfettamente la sorpresa generale, creata da un’inaugurazione del torneo americano di Lacrosse, paragonabile come partecipazione, quasi ad una festa nazionale.   
Gagliardetti delle squadre, maglie e gadget venivano venduti negli stand all'interno dei tunnel che portavano allo stadio.  
Gli stessi inebriati dagli odori dei piatti tipici, rappresentanti sfiziosi di ogni città partecipante.

I cartelli che annunciavano l’inizio della manifestazione, riuscirono addirittura a tappezzare un intera metropoli. Potevano essere visti nei posti più disparati, come i bagni dei servizi pubblici, o i negozi di giocattoli. 

Il tifo messicano tendeva tutto per il team di Beacon Hills, che insieme ai New York Lizards, era in campo per disputare il match inaugurale, ormai in via di conclusione. Il pubblico aveva mostrato coreografie memorabili, e il tipico calore messicano si era diffuso come un virus: per tutta la durata della partita un lungo coro di "vamos Beacon" pronunciato alla spagnola, aveva permesso alle pareti dello stadio di vibrare.

Cora, Kira,Allison, Lydia e Derek, tutti seduti in tribuna ospiti, appena dietro alla panchina, non smisero una volta di incitare i loro compagni, con l'Hale in maniera meno plateale.

Non che il team in campo ci avesse davvero fatto caso, visto che la concentrazione per il match ovattò tutti i suoni e mostrò loro come lo stadio, una volta che la partita era in corso di svolgimento, si fosse trasformato in un’ accozzaglia informe di voci e colori. 

 

Tutti gli anni di allenamento, le gocce di sudore versate e quell’essenza proibita di soprannaturale, avevano permesso alla partita di volare via facilmente, attraverso scambi spettacolari e precisi tra i giocatori.

 

La forza e la velocità di Danny, Isaac, Ethan e la bravura di Scott e Aiden, sommate alla coralità di gioco avevano assicurato subito il nome della squadra che si sarebbe portata “in hotel” la vittoria.

Coach Finstock non poteva lamentarsi, perché i Cyclones di Beacon Hills avevano tatticamente dominato, nonostante l'evidente tensione di Scott.

Il ragazzo, abituato a poca pressione, non aveva beneficiato più di tanto dell’intervento dei compagni, avvertendo troppo spesso le gambe cedergli negli spogliatoi.

Il miracolo della respirazione controllata, un evento raro per un ragazzo abituato a soffrire d'asma, era riuscito a chiudere a chiave nei camerini quel nervosismo maledetto.

«Forza, forza, li stiamo stracciando, andiamo avanti così, dobbiamo stravincere!» urlò l'allenatore concentrato, accanto all'intera panchina entusiasta e in piedi. Addirittura Stiles, nonostante il muso causato dal comportamento burrascoso di Derek, riuscì a compiacersi della prestazione dei suoi compagni.  
Lo Stilinski non era ancora sceso in campo, dubitando comunque di possedere qualsiasi chance.

«Stiles non giocherà. Gli voglio bene, ma è un giocatore scarsissimo» aveva notato Lydia, sempre abbastanza cinica nei suoi giudizi, rimbeccata però, dalla più gentile del gruppo, Allison: «Beh, dagli una possibilità, in fondo lui è comunque parte della squadra…»

«Ho seguito l’allenamento stamattina, e Stiles è impreciso, insicuro e impedito. Non pretenderete mica che vogliano schierarlo» sbottò Derek, che adorava punzecchiare Stiles, l’adolescente che si era insinuato nei suoi sogni con poca grazia e gli aveva scombussolato non solo la giornata, ma l'intera vita.

 

L'unica maniera per vendicarsi di quel tipetto impertinente era criticarlo.

«Comunque i nostri non sono quasi mai a terra. Hanno speso tutta la partita praticamente a volare!» notò Cora, estasiata. L’ordine del campo verde dello stadio, testimoniò perfettamente le parole della ragazza: più che scontri, si erano viste acrobazie, capriole e tiri perfetti.

«E per fortuna il tempo ci ha aiutati» Aggiunse Kira, ricordando il temporale e il terremoto della sera prima.  
Il clima attorno dava ragione a Kira: abbastanza umido, ma tutto sommato gradevole, grazie ad un venticello leggero e benefico, che però purtroppo trascinava con sé del fastidioso polline.

Mancavano pochi minuti al fischio finale, quando il team di Beacon si procurò un rigore, che Isaac Lahey, incitato da Allison in particolare, si dichiarò pronto a battere.   
Isaac era stato uno dei migliori in assoluto, in coppia con Scott. I due rappresentavano l’idea dell' intesa perfetta, confermata dagli schemi provati in allenamento, tutti eccezionalmente efficaci.   
Proprio McCall si era procurato il rigore che ora vedeva Lahey protagonista, sicuro di poter segnare.

 

Il suono lungo e sommesso, emesso dal fischietto dell' arbitro, precedette pochi secondi di concentrazione, visibili negli occhi spalancati e color zaffiro del ragazzo: Isaac ebbe un flash delle parole di Allison, qualche giorno prima, pronunciate durante la serata al bowling. 

«Concentrati, Isaac, c'è solo la palla e la porta. Forza.» si motivò, prima di raccogliere la sfera e lanciarla verso la rete con un movimento brusco, ma deciso. Il tiro non fu così perfetto, ma il silenzio dello stadio intero, intento a trattenere il fiato, permise di distinguere nettamente il fruscio della pallina che centrò in pieno la porta. 

 

L'intero stadio esplose di gioia.

«Bravissimo Isaac! Sapevo avresti segnato!» Allison batté le mani fiera, in direzione del ragazzo, che approfittò della marcatura per dedicargliela, indicandola semplicemente. 

 

Il ragazzo sorrise fiero, alzando il pollice anche in direzione di Kira, Cora e Lydia, entusiaste accanto alla Argent.  
Isaac non si rese conto di aver indicato anche Derek, sorbendosi uno di quei caratteristici sguardi torvi “made in Hale” che però, non scalfirono minimamente la gioia delle ragazze a fianco, con Allison che nel frattempo mandava un altro bacio al suo fidanzato. 

«Isacc che dolce, dedichi la marcatura al tuo Alpha» lo prese in giro Scott.   
«Smettila McCall, non stavo indicando lui, come ti salta in mente?» gli tirò un pugno Isaac, irritato e imbarazzato, ma anche divertito. 

Il punteggio recitava 15 a 3: la squadra di Beacon non poteva sperare in un debutto migliore. Il coach era in visibilio, fiero e impettito, dalla sua posizione privilegiata.

«Ragazzi, altri 5 minuti di gioco, dobbiamo gestire il vantaggio, possiamo farcela!» urlò Danny, da buon co-capitano, tornando nella posizione prestabilita, davanti alla difesa.  
Scott annuì alle parole del compagno: approfittando di una disattenzione abbastanza banale di un avversario, Mc Call gli afferrò la pallina da sotto il naso e si avviò solitario verso un altra marcatura. 

Lo stadio intero era in fermento, con degli "ooh", di incitamento, che accompagnavano caotici la probabile cavalcata trionfale del numero undici.

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo assorto, pronto per tirare in porta, quando notò attorno a lui l'aumentare lento e graduale del polline fastidioso. Quella strana polverina giallastra si era depositata su tutta la zona del limite dell'area, e su una buona metà dello stadio: leggera, ma maledettamente e stranamente appiccicosa.  
La cosa strana era che non sembrava volersi staccare da dove si depositava. L’adolescente captò le parole del coach, infastidito: «Che diamine è questa roba?»

«Non ci voleva, maledizione!» Scott dovette correre ancora più veloce, tentando inutilmente di scrollarsi granuli giallastri che erano volati fino a depositarsi sulla sua visiera.   
Tutto era inutile: il polline non aveva intenzione di staccarsi.   
Il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di respirarne un po', tossendo poco dopo e fermandosi nei pressi dell'area, rendendosi conto che aveva ancora campo libero e poteva tirare indisturbato. 

Il ragazzo si mise in posa, pronto a liberare un tiro perfetto, quando la sirena di un'ambulanza iniziò a suonare in lontananza.   
Il rumore venne amplificato dai sensi sviluppati di Scott, che provò comunque a tirare, mancando clamorosamente la porta di un paio di metri. 

«Scott tranquillo, può capitare!» lo rassicurò Aiden, appena di fianco. 

«Cosa?» Mc Call sembrava davvero confuso: il ragazzo non aveva intuito nulla di quello che gli era stato detto, per colpa di quella stupida ambulanza che sembrava sempre più vicina.   
Il giovane tentò di rimettersi in posizione, ma il rumore non smetteva di spaccargli i timpani.   
Le vibrazioni si sentivano più forti, l'autovettura era ad un passo.

Beacon aveva riconquistato la palla grazie ad un ottima intesa tra i gemelli, che aspettavano solo di passarla a Scott, il vero finalizzatore; Mc Call ricevette la palla da Ethan, e si avvicinò di nuovo all'area, tentando di tirare, sovrastando il rumore della sirena con la concentrazione alle stelle, quando notò con la coda dell' occhio un'autovettura bianca, presumibilmente la stessa ambulanza, che entrava da un tunnel dello stadio, distruggendolo. 

Nessuno pareva essersi reso conto dell' accaduto.

Il pubblico presente continuava imperterrito a tifare ed urlare, non accertandosi del fatto che l'ambulanza, compiendo una manovra, si fosse girata esattamente verso Scott. 

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi sconvolto: la macchina stava acquistando troppa velocità. Dalle corsie della pista di atletica, si diresse verso il campo come un razzo, attraversando distintamente il terreno, esattamente verso il lupo mannaro. 

Nessuno sembrava udire il grido del lupo che tentò di fermare a voce la macchina, senza risultati. L'ambulanza guadagnò velocità, spaventosa, con i fanali puntati sul petto del ragazzo.

Era come se qualcuno avesse premuto il tasto pausa di un ipotetico telecomando: il silenzio avvolse macabro il pubblico, e il tempo rallentò, fino a fermarsi completamente.  
L’ambulanza non sembrava soggetta alle bizze della situazione, volando spedita verso Scott.

Il giovane si sentì spacciato: non c'era scampo, la sirena gli stava spaccando la testa in due....

Il lupo mannaro notò con la coda dell’occhio un lampo bianco, prima di evitare all' ultimo minuto la macchina, saltando in alto e atterrando di nuovo sull' erba.

Il cuore del ragazzo decise che l’auto distruzione poteva essere un’ipotesi interessante, contando i milioni di battiti al minuto ai quali Scott era soggetto. Nel movimento, un po' di polline si mosse dal casco, finendo sotto la maglia numero undici. 

 

L'intero stadio ammutolì, stavolta sul serio.

«Scott che ti prende, tira!» urlò Ethan, di fianco al ragazzo, che ancora scosso, perse palla malamente.

Mc Call si voltò mostrando uno sguardo spaventato verso l'Alpha: «Mi è appena passata un ambulanza di fianco e l'unica cosa che ti preoccupa è una maledetta partita?»

«Che cavolo stai dicendo? Ambulanza? Sei fuori?» Ethan lo squadrò stupito. 

«Non hai visto? Mi è quasi venuta addosso un'ambulanza, ha sfondato l' entrata del tunnel, guarda...»

Scott indicò preoccupato l'entrata A2, perfettamente integra e funzionante.

«Scott vai a bere qualcosa, la tensione ti sta dando alla testa » gli consigliò Ethan, preoccupato.

La scena, mentre Scott si avvicinava alla panchina per bere, venne notata dalle ragazze e Derek sugli spalti.

«Cos'era quella capriola? Voleva fare il fenomeno?» borbottò Lydia stupita.

«No. Scott non ha mai fatto acrobazie di proposito - le rispose Kira, con Allison che aggiunse - soprattutto non ha mai perso palla senza motivo. Si è immobilizzato e ha saltato quasi come se volesse evitare qualcosa…» 

«Mmh, c'è qualcosa che non mi convince» borbottò Cora, verso il fratello, che annuì.

Scott, che nel frattempo si era dissetato ebbe la conferma da Stiles che nessuna ambulanza aveva sfondato il tunnel e tentato di ucciderlo.

«Amico, ti abbiamo visto tutti immobile, e poi compiere una strana piroetta. Magari sai, è stato un miraggio, in fondo fa abbastanza caldo» aveva ipotizzato un po' stupidamente lo Stilinski.  
Solo qualche minuto dopo, uno Scott ben poco rassicurato dalle parole di Stiles e comunque non pronto a ripetere strane esperienze, avvertì uno strano prurito sul petto.   
Era in mezzo al campo e stava seguendo la splendida azione orchestrata dai suoi compagni, ma non poteva distrarsi, non poteva grattarsi, a causa delle protezioni, e questo lo infastidiva alquanto.   
Il ragazzo, mentre l'azione si rovesciava, con i Lizards pronti al tiro, e il portiere di Beacon che parava in maniera spettacolare, avvertì il prurito amplificarsi, sentendo qualcosa che si gonfiava lentamente, in mezzo al petto.

Ora sì che Scott avvertì il freddo delle gocce di sudore, non causate dal caldo, che gli solcarono la schiena.  
Era come se si fosse formata una bolla, che si espandeva sempre più. La pelle del ragazzo, solo in quel punto preciso, si era riempita di peli spessi e nerastri, che ora pizzicavano contro la maglia, provocando ulteriore dolore, rivelatosi implacabile per il giovane.

Qualcosa si stava formando, un essere disgustoso, proprio nel centro del suo petto.  
Il ragazzo avvertì le leggerissime protuberanze che si sfregavano contro la pelle: le zampette erano appena spuntate. 

 

Un piccolo cuoricino batteva accanto al suo, e il ritmo di entrambi rimbombava nelle orecchie di uno Scott al quale cedevano le gambe dalla tensione, mentre attorno a lui la partita continuava come se nulla stesse accadendo.

Era come se gli si stesse formando un insetto nel petto.

Cosa gli stava capitando?

Il ragazzo avvertì che per la seconda volta, quel giorno, tutto attorno a lui si era fermato.   
Le zampette dell'animale, improvvisamente, ebbero l’esclusiva del contatto con la sua pelle.  
Il motivo era orridamente ovvio: quella cosa si stava staccando dal corpo, cercando di strappare la maglia e passare attraverso la protezione.

Scott cadde sulle ginocchia in mezzo al campo, il silenzio e la nebbia erano calati per la seconda volta attorno a lui.   
Liberarsi da maglia e protezioni era diventata una necessità. Non voleva più sentire su di sé il corpo di quell' essere ripugnante.

Una massa nera iniziò lentamente a sibilare, quando in realtà avrebbe dovuto ronzare.  
Sei occhietti rossi e inquietanti fissarono il volto timoroso di Scott: il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, osservando sollevato come l'enorme cosa si staccasse finalmente dal suo corpo, liberando lentamente le proprie ali dai lati, leggere e putride, come tutto il resto del corpo.

Era un moscone enorme, caratterizzato da un gigantesco bozzo pulsante giallastro e minaccioso, che si librò nell'aria emettendo un odore nauseante, simile a quello del latte acido; Scott dovette addirittura trattenere un conato di vomito. 

Le statistiche avrebbero attribuito a quella situazione uno 0% di logica e un 100% di ansia: l’atmosfera dalla quale venne avvolto l’Alpha originale fu decisamente surreale ed illogica, oltre che dannatamente orrenda.  
Se però Scott era convinto che il peggio di quell’evento fosse passato, il tempo gli mostrò come le sue idee fossero in realtà tremende bugie.

La mossa successiva dell’ animale prese Scott in contropiede, quasi che il destino si burlasse del suo status di attaccante: l’essere, con un movimento repentino, volò verso il casco di Scott, per poi infilarsi dritto nella bocca spalancata per la sorpresa del ragazzo.

Scott non riuscì ad emettere un suono: sentì solo l'animale zampettare nella sua bocca, avvertendo come un liquido denso e giallastro, venisse emesso da quella protuberanza situata sulla schiena, che era esplosa.

Il ragazzo si accasciò a terra: non riuscì a respirare, a muoversi, e nemmeno potè fare a meno di ingoiare quello strano e puzzolente pus.  
Quella nebbiolina inusuale formatasi poco prima, decise definitivamente di risucchiarlo al proprio interno: stanco di combattere, Scott Mc Call chiuse gli occhi lentamente, abbracciando il buio.........

Così repentinamente come era iniziato, tutto finì: Scott si risvegliò ansimante vicino alla panchina, sbattendo gli occhi per cercare di focalizzare le persone attorno.   
Toccandosi il volto, lo ritrovò grondante: qualche compagno di squadra aveva cercato di farlo rinvenire, svuotando goliardicamente una bottiglia di acqua gelata addosso. L'intera zona delle riserve era china su di lui, mentre l'arbitro fischiava la fine del match.   
Il ragazzo sbatté di nuovo gli occhi, mettendo finalmente a fuoco il capanello di persone che lo guardava con aria preoccupata.

«Che cos'ha?»

«Scott? È sveglio?»

«Che succede? Dov'è quell'essere? Abbiamo vinto?» chiese lui, confuso, mentre il coach lì vicino si congratulava con il resto della squadra.  
«Scott vieni con me, stai zitto, non peggiorare le cose!»  
Stiles si avvicinò all'amico, mettendosi un braccio dell' altro attorno alle spalle. Doveva portarlo via da lì, prima che qualcuno facesse troppe domande.

Lo Stilinski alzò lo sguardo, fissando suo malgrado le pupille di Derek, appena davanti a lui.   
I due scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa, con il più piccolo che indicò gli spogliatoi con la testa, e l'Hale che annuì. L'alpha si alzò, trascinando con sé le ragazze, pallide come cenci, spintonando la folla attorno a loro.   
Dovevano assolutamente capire cosa fosse successo all'amico. Il comportamento dell’Alpha originale le aveva angosciate.

Stiles trascinò il ragazzo, che faticava a reggersi in piedi, in direzione degli spogliatoi, evitandogli subito le possibili domande dei compagni, e di conseguenza ulteriore stress. I due attraversarono il tunnel per intero, decorato con un mosaico raffigurante il solito serpente piumato, con lo Stilinski che si liberò del peso dell’amico, buttandolo come un sacco di patate, sullo sgabello di legno degli spogliatoi, squadrandolo preoccupato.

«Allora? Mi vuoi dire perché ti sei accasciato su un lato del campo, e soprattutto perché ti sei spogliato senza un motivo? Sembravi posseduto Scott, non ti ho mai visto così, sembravi sotto l'influsso della luna piena!» borbottò Stiles confuso. Il ragazzo non capì la reazione dell' amico, nonostante il fatto che Stiles fosse ormai abituato ad assistere ad eventi anormali e paranormali.

Scott sembrava ancora decisamente stordito, toccandosi la tempia per cercare di placare sul nascere un fastidioso mal di testa. «Stiles è stato tutto così assurdo, non hai visto? C'era un'ambulanza, mi è venuta quasi addosso, poi un insetto mi è uscito dal petto, mi sono dovuto spogliare, altrimenti mi avrebbe zampettato sul corpo! E’ stato orripilante» Scott tentò di mettersi in piedi, ma il movimento diede vita ad un attacco di vertigini.

«Non c'era nessuna ambulanza amico, nemmeno animali volanti. Avrai avuto un attacco di ansia, non so, la pressione della partita magari ti ha giocato qualche brutto scherzo, o è possibile che fosse solamente una semplice mosca, e tu l'hai scambiata per un insetto assassino» tentò Stiles, stupito dalle parole dell'amico.

«Non sono stupido Stiles! Ho visto davvero un moscone, e l'ambulanza mi è venuta quasi addosso, te lo ripeto!» ansimò il ragazzo, ritrovandosi ad estrarre, suo malgrado, le zanne e i suoi terribili occhi rossi.   
Scott si stava arrabbiando sul serio. Nessuno dei suoi amici sembrava credergli, eppure lui era conscio del fatto che fosse stato tutto così reale.

«Ok, ok, ho capito» cercò di convincerlo Stiles, sempre e comunque impressionato dalle abilità dell' amico, ma poco convinto a credergli davvero.  
Un ombra si fermò sulla soglia, per poi avvicinarsi a passo spedito: Derek, seguito a ruota dalle ragazze, si buttò addosso a Scott, sbattendolo contro il muro e trattenendolo con la mano, ferma sulla sua spalla.

«Derek, sei impa-»

«No Scott, adesso mi spieghi che cavolo è successo! Sei praticamente svenuto in campo...»

«Derek lascialo stare!» Stiles si chinò verso di lui, ansimando per colpa dell’evidente nervoso che solo la vista dell' Hale gli procurava.

Nervoso ed eccitazione. Stiles non poteva negare che ogni volta che Derek si presentava in una stanza, l’adrenalina nel suo corpo saliva a livelli esorbitanti.

Derek sentì il formicolio del respiro dell'altro che gli solleticava i peli sulla nuca, provocandogli suo malgrado brividi di piacere e pelle d’oca su tutto il corpo.

Era assurdo, l'effetto che dopo quel maledetto sogno, Stiles avesse su di lui.

Il lupo si voltò per insultare Stiles è placare così la strana attrazione che avvertiva verso quel ragazzo, quando qualcuno lo fece addirittura cadere addosso allo Stilinski, spintonandolo via con forza e decisamente poca grazia.

Era la seconda volta che i due si trovavano ad avere quel contatto ravvicinato, dopo quello che era successo con il Kanima.  
Gli occhi di entrambi si fissarono increduli per pochi istanti che parevano secoli e Derek che stava iniziando ad abituarsi al calore della pelle dell’altro, come colpito da una scossa, buttò Stiles da un lato a suon di un acido «Spostati idiota ».  
Derek cercò di non mostrare il lieve rossore che gli si era formato sulle guance, decidendo di voltarsi verso sua sorella, che sembrava aver intuito qualcosa che a lui era sfuggito.  
Gli occhi delle ragazze si posarono compiaciute prima sui due ragazzi stesi a terra, poi su Scott, appoggiato contro il muro e decisamente stordito; Kira, fu la prima a precipitarsi sul suo ragazzo, preoccupata.

«Scott, che cosa ti è successo? Cosa hai visto?» Kira abbracciò il ragazzo, baciandolo con passione e apprensione, prendendogli dolcemente il volto tra le mani.

«Io non lo so! Un'ambulanza mi ha quasi investito, un moscone mi è uscito dal petto, è stato disgustoso, mi sono ritrovato in una landa nebbiosa. E’ stato assurdo e non ho ancora capito che cosa esattamente abbia scatenato tutto ciò…»

«Lo sai vero, che l’ambulanza è rimasta immobile, parcheggiata all’entrata dello stadio, per tutta la partita?» notò Lydia, mentre aiutava uno Stiles con uno sguardo truce dipinto sul volto, a rialzarsi.

«Ok allora perché io l'ho vista? Non ha senso! E perché...»

«Scott respira! Eri un po'agitato, magari è stato questo l'effetto che ti ha fatto lo stress. Metti in conto anche il terremoto di ieri, che ti ha sballato sicuramente» ipotizzò Allison.

«No, io credo sia il polline! Scott, hai inalato polline mentre si svolgeva il match. La tensione della partita ti ha giocato un brutto scherzo e magari il polline ti ha un po' stordito» Cora si voltò verso Derek, cercando un cenno di assenso che confermasse la sua teoria.

Il ragazzo rimase sovrappensiero, poi annuì.

«Non pensarci Scott, deve essere qualche influsso della luna piena che è in procinto di arrivare. Somma a tutto lo stress del viaggio, del match o anche il terremoto di ieri, e ovviamente il polline. Non pensarci, è stato un caso. E’ possibile che ogni lupo abbia una reazione diversa alle situazioni che abbiamo vissuto in questi giorni, è normale.»

«Derek ha ragione Scott, non preoccuparti, sarà stato un accumulo di stress che si è sfogato così» continuò Allison, convinta.

«È l'unica spiegazione» borbottò Derek, in procinto di allontanarsi, con lo sguardo di Stiles fisso su di sé.

«Stai meglio ora?» Kira gli tamponò con un fazzoletto la fronte sudata, un gesto amorevole, del quale Scott sentiva il bisogno quasi come l’aria.   
Scott accarezzò piano la mano della sua ragazza. «Si grazie»

«Magari non è nulla di grave, oggi era anche una giornata calda e umida» annuì Stiles, mentre le ragazze si allontanarono.

«Ti stai riprendendo. Bene, questo vuol dire che non c'è più bisogno di stare qui, possiamo andare» Derek uscì dalla stanza, abbastanza infastidito.

«Se lo dite voi, anche se non sono molto convinto, non capisco perché sia successo solo a me, il polline lo potevano inalare tutti»

«È stata una reazione improvvisa. Non pensarci più Scott, ti crea solo panico e basta.   
Senti, per distrarti perché non vieni stasera alla festa che abbiamo organizzato?» chiese Allison, sorridente, vicino alla soglia.

«Festa? Grazie del pensiero, ma non sono sicuro" disse Scott, con Stiles che borbottò "Scott, stiamo tranquilli nella nostra stanza, per favore, abbiamo bisogno di riposo»

«Non vorrai mica stare in camera a fare la muffa? Non pensarci neanche Stiles»  
Lo Stilinski credeva di non esser stato ascoltato da una Lydia che aveva raggiunto il fondo del corridoio, ma a quanto pare l’intuizione si rivelò infondata.  
Dall’esterno provennero anche le discussioni nate per colpa della festa, tra Cora e il fratello: «Vieni anche tu Derek stasera, niente scuse, almeno mi fai compagnia»

«È per voi ragazzi, io non centro nulla»

«Non comportarti da vecchio, Derek, un po' di divertimento non può fare altro che bene» ribadì Cora, infastidita.

«Beh, ascolta Stiles, se viene Derek allora dobbiamo esserci anche noi, è fondamentale» esclamò Scott, ripresosi, lanciando verso l’amico lo sguardo di chi sapeva già tutto.

«Non pensarci nemmeno, Scott, guarda che ti uccido davvero, ma al posto di un ambulanza uso le mani» tentò lo Stilinski, certo che la sua intimidazione sarebbe valsa meno di zero.  
Avrebbe dovuto avere Derek attorno ancora per molto, e come al solito l'idea lo rendeva pieno di dubbi, accompagnati dalla solita, pressante adrenalina.

.....................................

Le nuvole scure sfogarono la loro frustrazione perenne, inondando la città di sottili goccioline, non fastidiosissime, ma scocciatrici quanto bastava per non lasciar uscire dall'hotel le ragazze e i ragazzi di Beacon Hills.   
Sicuramente il giorno dopo l'odore della pioggia avrebbe svegliato l'intera città, per quanta acqua stava scendendo.

Un lampo solitario illuminò i volti di tre figure impazienti, che stavano in piedi da una decina di minuti di fronte alla stanza numero 802, sovrastando a colpi di sbuffi il fragore causato dalla pioggia battente, che aveva colpito per la seconda serata consecutiva. Ciò che si sentiva anche più del rumore della pioggia, era il suono della musica dance proveniente dalla suddetta camera, appartenente ai gemelli, e luogo della festa che avrebbe dovuto ravvivare la serata altrimenti grigia del branco.

A quanto pareva al di là di quella porta ci si stava divertendo davvero: il rumore era dei più vari, con musica dance di vario genere, di tipo etnico, country e pop.

Kira bussò per la quarta volta, abbastanza fragorosamente, senza però ottenere risposta: accanto a lei Scott e Stiles sembravano essere arrivati al limite di sopportazione, le lamentele che aumentavano di minuto in minuto ne erano una prova.  
I due si sforzarono addirittura a cercare, nei meandri dell’armadio, abiti che almeno quella sera li valorizzassero un po’, con Stiles che indossava una camicia nera e jeans, mentre Scott una polo azzurra, e pantaloni bianchi: erano convinti che forse si sarebbero potuti divertire, se avessero preso la serata con un minimo di ottimismo e eleganza in più.  
Kira, a proposito di eleganza,aveva rischiato un paio di volte di rovinare il trucco, a causa del nervosismo, dato dal fatto che nessuno li sentisse; la ragazza tendeva spesso a sfregarsi gli occhi quando era irritata per qualcosa.

«L'appuntamento era alle otto, siamo stati puntuali, eppure nessuno si degna di mettere il naso fuori dalla porta per farci entrare» Stiles, ormai quasi del tutto senza speranza, si appoggiò contro la parete accanto ad una pianta, estraendo dalla tasca il cellulare.

Nonostante tutto l'eventuale disturbo emozionale che quella decisione poteva provocargli, aveva una strana voglia di mandare un messaggio a Derek. Voleva che alla festa ci fosse anche lui, anche se era piuttosto probabile che l'Hale lo ignorasse, o lo trattasse male, se fosse stato presente.  
Stiles aveva osato illudersi, come era successo per l'episodio della sera prima, un evento raro per gli standard di dolcezza di Derek, per poi rimetterci come sempre.  
Derek aveva consolato Stiles solo per dovere, per pietà, vocabolo che Stiles non riusciva a sopportare.

Il solo pensiero bastava per aprire una voragine il quel cuore che già si era frantumato troppe volte. Per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, però, la sola presenza di Derek mandava a donne le sue facoltà mentali, almeno quelle poche che gli erano rimaste.

Quel ragazzo era sempre stato la sua condanna.

Guardando la sua rubrica, i nomi di Cora e Derek erano uno di fianco all' altro: poteva mandare un messaggio alla ragazza, chiedendole di trascinare il fratello con la forza, sperando di non sembrare troppo impaziente.

Non aveva mai avuto fortuna con l'amore, Stiles: Lydia lo aveva rifiutato per anni, e lui aveva imparato a convivere con la sensazione di valere come un qualunque straccio della polvere per lei.  
Poi era arrivato Derek, e Stiles aveva capito di essersi innamorato di un irritante ragazzo frustrato, che sembrava all' inizio odiare lo Stilinski a morte, per poi tollerarlo vagamente.  
Quanto amore avrebbe potuto donare Stiles, se solo qualcuno avesse ricambiato i suoi sentimenti.

Il ragazzo sospirò, triste e sconsolato.

Di fianco a lui, i tentativi di entrata non erano terminati con Kira e Scott sempre più irritati.  
Possibile che nessuno sentisse i loro colpi? Quattro su sei persone con poteri soprannaturali che non captavano le presenze dei propri amici? L'unica ipotesi plausibile poteva essere la sbronza anticipata. E per essere ubriachi alle otto di sera ci voleva tanto coraggio e ancora più disperazione.

«Non ci sentiranno mai, è la decima volta che bussiamo» borbottò Kira, che stava avvicinando la sua mano agli occhi, prima che Scott la fermasse. 

 

«Kira il trucco! Ricordati!»

«Oh, si grazie Scott, e che sto impazzendo, non capisco se non ci sentono o fanno apposta a non aprirci» rispose la ragazza, che cercò nella pochette fucsia, in tinta con l'abito, il cellulare per contattare Allison, sperando che la ragazza rispondesse.

Niente da fare: l'apparecchio squillava a vuoto.   
Dopo il decimo squillo, Kira riattaccò, decisamente più nervosa, tanto che Scott dovette metterle una mano sulla spalla per calmarla.

«Allison non risponde, e ora che facciamo?» sbottò la Yukimura, che si stava scaldando pericolosamente; gli occhi della giovane stavano cambiando colore, e questo voleva dire che si stava trasformando.   
Scott se ne accorse, subito, avvertendo distintamente l’aumentare preoccupante delle pulsazioni della ragazza.

«No, no, Kira respira, calma, calma» il ragazzo la baciò, tentando di tranquillizzarla. Il gesto sembrò funzionare.

«Senti , potremmo andare via, stare nella nostra stanza e passare una serata tra noi, dato che sembra si siano dimenticati di averci invitati» propose Scott, dopo aver staccato le labbra da quelle soffici della ragazza. 

 

«No, Scott hai avuto una brutta giornata, il modo migliore di dimenticarla è con una bella festa tra amici, appena qualcuno ci aprirà vedrai che ci divertiremo» rispose lei, che si era calmata all'istante. Il cambiamento repentino di umore quasi spaventò Scott, anche se il ragazzo era abituato a questo tipo di comportamento.

«Sarà» biascicò Stiles, poco convinto, tentando di inserirsi nella conversazione, lasciando il cellulare riposto nella tasca dei jeans, insieme alla voglia di chiamare uno dei due Hale.   
Era inutile, si sarebbe solo fatto del male.

Due voci provenienti dal fondo del corridoio disturbarono i discorsi del trio. Entrambi i suoni appartenevano alle persone che stavano mandando in trance il cervello di Stiles, con la voce maschile che occupava decisamente la prima posizione nella classifica della confusione.

«Derek muoviti, vieni, forza, non farmi fare la parte della sorella petulante e capricciosa, è una maledetta festa, serve per distrarsi» 

«No, la festa è per voi, cosa centro io?»

«Idiota, spiegami perché ti sei vestito così elegante allora, e hai ascoltato i miei consigli»

I tre sentirono che Derek si zittì subito, non avendo effettivi motivi per ribattere.   
Il ragazzo aveva voglia di andare alla festa: il suo inconscio, la parte più nascosta, profonda e sepolta in particolare, voleva vedere Stiles. Ed era questo il motivo perché la parte cosciente del ragazzo non voleva mettere piede nella stanza 802. Sapeva che Stiles si sarebbe vestito in maniera impeccabile, e lui non poteva e voleva ammettere che aspettava di vederlo vestito più elegante.  
Era meglio fare finta di nulla. Avrebbe lasciato che il suo inconscio si godesse per poco la libidine provocata dalla sola vista di quel ragazzo, perché non voleva essere così crudele con sé stesso, e poi l'avrebbe ignorato tutta la sera.

Si, per Derek era la soluzione migliore.  
Per quello il ragazzo quasi non salutò il trio che gli si era presentato sotto gli occhi, ma riconobbe come effettivamente Stiles fosse interessante con la camicia nera.  
Quell'idea non solo gli sfiorò il cervello, ma glielo trapanò, e anche duramente.

"Andiamo bene" pensò. Se la serata iniziava in quel modo…  
Quasi non aveva fatto caso a Kira e Scott lì vicino, talmente era coinvolto da quel ragazzo, che comunque lo fissava come davanti a lui si fosse presentato un fantasma.

Cora alzò la mano, in segno di saluto.   
«Ehi, ciao ragazzi! Wow, che stile, siete davvero eleganti!»

Il trio non aprì bocca, tre paia di occhi a fissare Derek.

Il ragazzo assomigliava così poco al solito Alpha: solo la barbetta caratteristica e il muso perenne sul suo volto potevano ricondurre a lui. L'Hale indossava la sua nuova camicia bianca, con una cravatta nera e lunga appuntata sul davanti, un paio di jeans scuri, i capelli all' insù e....

«Derek, ma da quando porti gli occhiali? E poi da hipster, non ti facevo uno di loro» sghignazzò Scott divertito e incredulo.

Scott non poteva biasimare i battiti del cuore dei suoi amici che erano accelerati: Derek era davvero attraente.  
Mc Call si voltò verso Stiles, che pareva avere le pupille incollate al volto del ragazzo, mentre quasi in un gesto dettato dalla gelosia, strinse a sé Kira, che sembrava anche troppo interessata a Hale.  
«Stavo leggendo, poi Cora mi ha trascinato qui di fretta e non ho avuto tempo di mettere le lenti. Gli occhiali sono di Peter, non avevo voglia di comprarli per me. Tu come stai, piuttosto?» chiese l'Hale, senza all'apparenza degnare Kira e soprattutto Stiles, di uno sguardo.

«Non sono ancora in forma, preferivo starmene in camera»

«Beh, ottima idea, piuttosto che festeggiare senza motivo, vengo con te»

«Che cosa? Fermi, non pensate mica di filarvela!» esclamarono le ragazze all'unisono, mostrando un cipiglio tipicamente femminile, impossibile da combattere.  
Stiles non aprì bocca, troppo sorpreso dall' abbigliamento nuovo di Derek. Non credeva che quel ragazzo potesse arrivare a certi livelli di fascino, ed era sorpreso di come il proprio essere si fosse annullato di fronte all'altro.  
Anche Cora era accattivante, nel suo top lungo color mandarino e i leggins che delineavano le gambe atletiche, ma Stiles non sentiva le proprie pupille scoppiare, i battiti del cuore correre e non pensava di essersi immedesimato in una stupida adolescente che sbava davanti al suo idolo, con lei, come capitava con l'Hale maggiore. Eppure era più forte di lui: vederlo così ben vestito era un sogno che si avverava. Il giovane non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo dal fisico dell' Hale, quasi fosse una statua greca. 

Sperava solo che il suo corpo non si eccitasse troppo, e sperava di riprendersi dalla sicura delusione che l'altro gli avrebbe inflitto.  
«Beh, che stiamo aspettando? Vogliamo metter le radici qua fuori? Non si entra?» chiese Cora, stupita.

«Ci stiamo provando da un quarto d'ora, eppure non ci sentono!» asserì Kira, sconsolata.

Stiles, risvegliatosi dallo stato di estasi nel quale si era trovato, tentò di bussare alla porta, anche se lievemente.   
Nemmeno i ragazzi che stavano con lui avevano sentito il "toc toc".

Derek alzò il tipico cipiglio, osservando il ragazzo di fronte a lui con il solito mix di divertimento, interesse e rabbia.

«Stiles fai sul serio? Credi davvero che se bussi così piano ti senta qualcuno? A malapena ti abbiamo sentito noi. Che razza di idiota. Fai fare a me, è meglio» sbottò, spostando Stiles da una parte, pentendosi istantaneamente di aver incoraggiato anche un minimo di contatto fisico con quel ragazzo.

Derek bussò, ma molto più vigorosamente, quasi rischiando di spaccare la porta.

«Scemo, la stai distruggendo!» Stiles, in preda ad un attacco d'ira, tirò un pugno sulla spalla di Derek, che si voltò faccia a faccia col più giovane, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

«Non devi accarezzarla, Stiles, devi bussare! Vuoi che ti senta qualcuno di là o no?»

«Si ma tu la stavi sfondando!» rispose Stiles, avvicinandosi col volto furioso a quello di Derek.

«Devi fare rumore perché ti sentano! O vuoi stare qua fuori tutta la serata?»

«Provo a chiamare Lydia » propose Cora, bloccando sul nascere la discussione tra Stiles e Derek, che ancora si osservavano in cagnesco, anche se i volti erano decisamente vicini.  
La minore degli Hale si allontanò col telefonino all' orecchio: al primo squillo, però la figura sensuale di Lydia fece capolino dalla porta, finalmente aperta. La Martin accolse il gruppo, mostrando una falsa aria snob, sotto al suo evidente divertimento.

«Oh, Derek, Stiles, mi sembrava di aver sentito le vostre amorevoli voci, finalmente! Pensavamo non voleste venire, sono quasi le otto e venti!»

L'intero gruppo fissò infastidito la ragazza.  
«Scherzi? Siamo qua da un quarto d'ora, abbiamo bussato un milione di volte e voi non ci avete sentiti!»  
Lydia alzò le spalle: «Beh, e che importa,Scott? Ora siete qui, devo ammettere che siete tutti elegantissimi e - la ragazza squadrò estasiata Derek da capo a piedi - wow Derek, sono felice tu abbia deciso di venire, vestito così sembri un modello»   
La ragazza prese l'Hale senza mezzi termini sotto braccio, trasportandolo di peso nella stanza.

«Ehi ragazzi, guardate chi c'è?» urlò la rossa al gruppo che stava ballando a ritmo di musica dance.  
Allison, Isaac, Aiden, Danny e Ethan si voltarono sorpresi: nemmeno Allison era rimasta impassibile davanti al nuovo look dell' Hale, spinto in mezzo alla stanza, quasi fosse un trofeo da ammirare.  
«Ciao Derek, ehi non ti avevo mai visto così, stai davvero bene, ciao ragazzi!»

La Argent salutò il resto del gruppo e si avvicinò a Scott, prendendolo per mano: «Ti dispiace se ballo con lui?» chiese, rivolgendosi verso Kira.  
«Fai pure!» sorrise lei, mentre dava un bacio al suo ragazzo, che sembrava pronto a scatenarsi.   
Accanto a loro, Isaac si era inserito per ballare, rendendo Allison il "centro" di un ballo sensuale e abbastanza azzardato, a pensarci bene.  
Scott non invadeva più dì tanto, comunque l'intimità degli altri due.

«Non sei gelosa?» Cora e Stiles non si erano mossi dalla loro posizione insieme a Kira, accanto alla porta, tutti e tre ancora piuttosto acerbi e non proiettati nel clima festaiolo.  
«No Cora, perché dovrei esserlo? Stanno ballando in tre, vero, ma Allison e Isaac mi sembrano troppo presi l’uno dall’altra per includere Scott nelle loro mosse sexy…»

Non erano i soli quei tre, a ballare uniti, dato che anche Lydia si era inserita nel "panino" tra Danny e Ethan, e si stava scatenando con entrambi.

Solo Aiden, seduto ai piedi del letto, e Derek in piedi dall'altra parte della stanza, non ballavano.  
La stanza, nonostante le dimensioni, era ben attrezzata per una festa di undici persone: la scrivania era occupata da ciotole di plastica di tutti i colori, con patatine e nachos all'interno, bicchieri di carta, vassoi con pizzette, bibite e un paio di bottiglie piene di liquore.  
Lo spazio per ballare era solo quello tra i due letti e tra la scrivania e il letto, ma nonostante ciò, i ragazzi non sembravano soffrire gli spazi angusti.  
«Se devo scegliere chi mi abbia sorpreso stasera, Derek è assolutamente il primo della lista. È maledettamente affascinante, vero Stiles, non pensi anche tu?» Chiese Kira, maliziosa.

Stiles non riuscì a non arrossire.

«Beh, che posso sapere io, è come sempre, non mi sembra diverso, e poi perché me lo chiedi?»  
Il balbettio tradì il ragazzo, che provò a stare più serio, per quanto fosse possibile.  
«Tranquillò Stiles, sappiamo che ti piace mio fratello, e non ti biasimo, oggi l'ho vestito io, e ho fatto un ottimo lavoro» si lasciò sfuggire Cora.  
Stiles sbiancò. «Cosa, no!Che ti passa per la testa? Derek dovrebbe piacere a me? Ma scherzi?» tentò di mitigare il ragazzo, senza speranza.

«Me l'ha confidato Lydia, tranquillo, e poi non c'è niente di male» la buttò lì Cora. Il volto di Stiles assunse un vago colorito bordeaux.

«E io che le avevo detto di tacere, maledizione - sbottò lo Stilinski, innervosito - A te l'avrà detto Scott, sicuramente» disse, indicando Kira.

«No veramente me l'ha detto Lydia, lo sapeva anche Scott?» chiese Kira, la sorpresa che traspariva chiaramente dalla sua voce.

«Si, beh, te lo avrebbe detto comunque figuriamoci»

Stiles si sedette a terra sconfitto. Scott sbucò dal nulla accanto a loro, per reclamare un ballo con la sua ragazza, dato che Allison si stava concentrando su Isaac.

«Mi sto annoiando a morte. Lydia non balla con me e non so perché, Cora ti va di ballare?» Aiden, alzatosi dalla sua zona di comfort, tese una mano verso la Hale, che la accettò, un po' sorpresa.   
Derek, dall’altra parte della stanza, guardò con sospetto la coppia, un lampo rosso gli attraversò lo sguardo.

‘Anche uno scolapasta avrebbe ballato meglio di Aiden’, riflettè Cora, intuendo il motivo per il quale Lydia, tendesse a non ballare con lui; oltretutto continuava a pestarle i piedi senza osservare i cipigli infastiditi che la ragazza continuava a lanciargli.

Solo Stiles e Derek erano rimasti da soli, immobili nei loro angoli, a rubarsi sguardi a vicenda, quando uno dei due non guardava l'altro.  
Il giovane Stilinski si avvicinò alle bevande, dopo qualche minuto, occhieggiando un po' depresso la tequila: che idea stupida, quella di partecipare a quella festa.   
Derek non lo degnava di una parola, e nessuno dei suoi cosiddetti amici voleva stare con lui.   
L’unica soluzione era fidanzarsi a vita con l’alcol, tanto per non avvertire sulla punta della lingua, quel gusto amaro che voleva dire solo delusione.

Il ragazzo versò in un bicchierino un goccio di tequila, all’apparenza innocuo, ma che gli bruciò la gola appena lo deglutì; tutto aveva ipotizzato Stiles, tranne doversi trascinare per la stanza in quella maniera per tutta la durata della festa. A quanto pareva non c'erano alternative.  
Kira, abbracciata a Scott in mezzo all'improvvisata pista da ballo, notò la scatola dei giochi che aveva portato Danny: “Twister” fu il primo a balzarle subito agli occhi.

«C'è il Twister, che dite se proviamo a giocare con quello?» esclamò, entusiasta.  
«Perché no? E comunque ci sono un sacco di giochi, vedrete» ammiccò Lydia, con il volto di una che sapeva più di quello che voleva far intendere.

I ragazzi diedero un primo assalto alle cibarie, con Cora e Derek che occhieggiarono Stiles, prima di avvicinarsi al giovane.

«Aiden non sa ballare, è decisamente impedito, mi ha pestato i piedi cinque volte» si lamentò Cora, già irritata.

«Stiles, tu non balli?» chiese Derek, audace, stupendosi delle proprie parole.

«Cosa? Ti sembra che abbia voglia di ballare? Non direi» Il volto stupefatto del giovane si scontrò con il tono brusco della risposta. Cora tentò di riparare ad “danno”aggiungendo in fretta: «Dai Stiles, non comportarti da femminuccia mestruata! Meno chiacchiere e balla con mio fratello!»

La Hale minore spinse Derek in zona Stiles, senza che l'alpha avesse tempo di ribattere.

Stiles non godette come avrebbe dovuto dell' insperata vicinanza di Derek, inebriato dalla frustrazione e da alcuni fumi dell' alcol. Il giovane squadrò l’altro in malo modo, respingendolo con aria assente.

«Lascia perdere Derek, è inutile che usa la tecnica del finto buonismo. Tu mi odi, ammettilo. E non vuoi nemmeno ballare con me. Vai a giocare a Twister e lasciami in pace, è la soluzione migliore per tutti»

Non era genuina, secondo Stiles la maniera nella quale Derek si preoccupava per lui, lo Stilinski ne era convinto. Il compiacimento dei voleri della sorella era l’unico motivo per il quale l’Hale maggiore si era avvicinato a lui: solo al pensiero, la gola gli si annidò tristemente, bloccandogli il respiro.

Derek, dal canto suo, aveva riconosciuto la sconfitta, allontanandosi più giù di morale del solito.   
Quasi avrebbe sperato, per un attimo, che Stiles gli dicesse di si, sentendosi stupidamente vulnerabile.

 

Il mix perfetto dopo qualche sorso di tequila e gassosa, si rivelò essere Twister e risate: i più vogliosi a giocare erano Kira, Ethan, Lydia e Cora, con l’ultima che preferiva prendere parte al gioco come colei che girava la ruota per definire le posizioni.

Derek si alzò, decidendo a malincuore di aggregarsi al gioco, seguito dopo pochi minuti da un brillo Stiles, senza sapere che la scelta di giocare fu la più azzeccata della sua vita.

Inutile dire che quasi tutti mantenevano l'equilibrio giusto, tranne Stiles, che sembrava decisamente instabile: «Stiles mano sinistra rosso, piede destro blu» decretò Cora divertita, osservando l'ilare scena che gli si parò davanti.

Lo Stilinski era di fianco a Lydia, con una mano attorno alla gamba di Kira, e aveva Derek totalmente sopra di sé. L’ammissione dell’eccitazione che quella posizione gli provocava se la sarebbe portata nella tomba.  
Poteva annusare il profumo del ragazzo, sentire la barba ispida che gli sfiorava il collo e il fiato che gli solleticava il pomo d'Adamo.

«Mmm, Derek, profumi e mi fai il solletico» sussurrò Stiles, in un impeto di coraggio. Lo scudo che il ragazzo aveva innalzato per proteggersi dalla irruenza di Derek, si era abbassato improvvisamente.

«Mi sei praticamente addosso, è impossibile che non ti possa sfiorare, e tu comunque puzzi di alcol» borbottò Derek, che aveva Ethan sopra di lui, infastidendolo.

«Sei sempre un lupo acido» bisbigliò Stiles, divertito.  
Di fianco a loro, Lydia, in precario equilibrio, si rivelò l’eliminazione più sorprendente della serata.  
Gli sbuffi vigorosi e contrariati della ragazza, non erano in grado di cambiare le sorti del gioco.

Dieci minuti dopo, tra gli insulti dì Derek verso Stiles, reo di averlo fatto cadere, e tra una Kira che per qualche motivo non smetteva più di ridere, un festante Ethan si godette l'insperata vittoria, baciando con intensità Danny, entrambi stesi sul letto.

«Che passione, sembra che non si vedano da una vita…» commentò Isaac, intento ad ingurgitare una pizzetta dopo l'altra, accanto a Kira ed un esausto Scott, ancora leggermente sotto shock per l'avventura capitatagli nel pomeriggio.   
Il ragazzo stava in silenzio, accanto a Kira, osservando il resto del gruppo che chiacchierava tranquillo.

Allison trascinò Isaac sulla pista, ondeggiando sensuale davanti a lui. I due seguirono le orme di Danny e Ethan, baciandosi con passione, al centro della stanza.

«A quanto pare siete tutti abbastanza caldi, perfetto! Il prossimo gioco è decisamente adatto alla situazione. Che ne dite di un po'di strip poker?» propose Lydia. Il gioco venne accolto con piacere da tutti, tranne gli Hale, seduti sul letto libero, con le braccia incrociate.

La caratteristica scontrosità dei due fratelli spesse volte veniva a galla, durante la serata, confondendo il resto del gruppo. Non si capiva mai se i due fossero o meno contenti di essere lì, o preferivano starsene ognuno nella propria stanza.

Il gioco ebbe inizio, con Stiles già in svantaggio dopo poche mani.

«Amico devi togliere la camicia» decretò Lydia, e lo Stilinski non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Il ragazzo diede libero sfogo ai suoi pettorali, sbottonando la camicia, con le ragazze che applaudivano divertite. Il fisico di Stiles era meno massiccio di quello degli altri, ma, fortunatamente meno sciupato del solito. 

Derek sbirciò i fianchi scoperti del ragazzo, il petto privo di peli, i muscoli sorprendentemente presenti, e sentì un leggero brivido alla bocca dello stomaco. Il corpo che suo malgrado stava ammirando, era uguale a quello che aveva sognato quella notte.   
Derek non riuscì a staccare gli occhi di dosso dal quello stupido ragazzo, che per negligenza nel gioco, qualche minuto dopo, dovette togliersi anche i pantaloni.

La pesantezza dell’aria, causa Stiles praticamente semi nudo, costrinse Derek a sbottonare la propria camicia e smettere di lanciare sguardi sfuggenti in direzione dello Stilinski.   
La sensazione di benessere che la materializzazione dello Stiles del sogno, senza muscoli fuori posto e accattivante a suo modo, gli aveva regalato, colpì Derek come mai prima.

«Ehi Derek vuoi venire a giocare? Stiles sta perdendo malamente, potresti sostituirlo» propose Allison, finita in reggiseno. 

 

Derek non aveva fatto caso che tutte le ragazze fossero finite in intimo o con la maglia per terra.

L'Hale scosse la testa. Non voleva finire come Stiles. Sapeva che la stanchezza della giornata, sommata al maledetto condizionamento del sogno, e a vari episodi accaduti nell'arco di quell'anno e mezzo, gli avrebbero abbassato quella guardia che con fatica, si era costruito.

«Derek non è tipo da strip poker» commentò Stiles, avvicinatosi a Scott e facendo il tifo per l’amico.

«No infatti» bisbigliò proprio Derek, silenziosamente.

«Dato che non vi va lo strip poker, che ne dite di obbligo o verità, ci state?» Danny e Ethan si avvicinarono ai due Hale sul letto, mano nella mano.

«Mmh, può andare. Derek è il nostro turno, forza!» annuì Cora.

«Perfetto! Allora, verità: dovete dirmi le persone per le quali in questa stanza avete o avete avuto una cotta» decise Ethan, divertito.

Derek si mise una mano sul volto, sconsolato.

La prima persona che gli era venuta in mente? Stiles, naturalmente. Sembrava una congiura.  
E quasi a tradurre in parole i suoi pensieri, Cora e Danny sussurrarono all'unisono «Stiles, ovvio» tanto che Derek alzò lo sguardo, stupito.

Aveva sentito bene?

«Io ho proposto a Stiles di togliergli la verginità, e ci ha pensato seriamente» confessò divertito Danny, mentre Derek tentò in tutti i modi di far finta di non pensare alle immagini che gli proiettava il proprio cervello.

Lui aveva fatto sesso con Stiles in un sogno, ed era un episodio che non andava nemmeno preso così tanto in considerazione.

«Non mi stupisco, Stiles è bisessuale - svelò Cora, aggiungendo - Pensate che l'ho sorpreso baciare Jeremy Smith negli spogliatoi, prima di baciare me...»

«Anche noi l'abbiamo visto baciare Smith nel locale. Allora tutto torna!» esclamò Danny non troppo stupito.

«Stiles ti ha baciata?» chiese Ethan sorpreso.

«Ha baciato anche Lydia, se per questo» confessò Danny, con Derek di fianco che sperava di concludere quella conversazione il prima possibile.

«Stiles ha sempre avuto una cotta per Lydia, almeno fino a qualche tempo fa» confermò Danny.  
«È dalla terza elementare che sbava dietro a quella ragazza, che non l'ha mai calcolato, tranne in questi ultimi periodi, nei quali mi sembra siano diventati veri amici»

«Ma non dovevamo giocare ad obbligo e verità? Perché è diventato un “sparla di Stiles gratuitamente?» sbottò Derek, decisamente irritato.

«Uhm, ho toccato un tasto delicato per caso, fratello?»

«No Cora, solo che dovremmo smettere di sparlare e concentrarci sul gioco»

«Tu non hai risposto, comunque» puntualizzò Ethan.

«Perché non ho cotte per nessuno» tagliò corto Derek, tentando di non lanciar sguardi in direzione di un certo ragazzo che lo stava sconvolgendo.

Un ora è mezza dopo, Derek, isolatosi di nuovo, ammirò come tutti tranne Isaac fossero rimasti praticamente mezzi nudi. Stiles aveva rubacchiato parecchi sorsi di "Mezcal" messicano, prima di sputare l'ultimo a causa del tipico verme presente sul fondo della bottiglia.

La voglia di ballare era tornata e i ragazzi, con gli indumenti di nuovo addosso, si erano uniti per formare delle coppie: le ragazze si erano riunite, con Lydia e Cora da una parte e Allison e Kira dall' altra.

Stiles, perso nel suo mondo,era abbracciato ad un vittorioso Isaac, che continuava a lanciare sguardi sexy verso Allison. I due gemelli ballavano insieme e Danny si era avvicinato a Scott. Proprio i due ragazzi, tra una mossa e l'altra, raccontarono ai due Alpha ballerini, l'equivoco che si era creato con Finstock, qualche tempo prima, durante il ballo d'inverno.

Derek, in procinto di abbandonare la festa, che per lui era stata un vero fiasco, si avvicinò per scambiare quattro chiacchiere con Scott e gli altri, sperando che non si finisse nelle torbide paludi della "zona Stiles". Tutti avevano voglia di parlare di Stiles in sua presenza, e la cosa lo stupiva e lo infastidiva. Sembrava decisamente una congiura.

«Si, io non dovevo essere al ballo, a causa di una punizione. Per un po’ non mi sono fatto vedere, ma poi Finstock mi ha sorpreso, rincorrendomi per tutta la palestra. Così ho incontrato Danny che per caso ha fatto finta di essere il mio “compagno” e il coach ci ha visti, chiedendoci scusa. Pensava io e te stessimo insieme» ridacchiò Scott.

«E con chi hai ballato per il resto della serata?» chiese Ethan incuriosito.

«Allison» rispose Derek, sorridendo leggermente e voltandosi verso la giovane Argent, che stava ballando con Isaac, dopo che Lahey si era separato da Stiles.

«Eri ossessionato da lei, ricordi? E lei è andata al ballo con Jackson»

«Si Danny, perché glielo avevo chiesto io»

«Come hai fatto a dimenticarla? Danny ha detto che eri ossessionato da lei, l'avrai amata tanto allora»

«Sono successe troppe cose in questi ultimi mesi, lo sai Aiden. Si lei è stato il mio primo amore, ma poi le cose tra noi sono iniziate ad essere differenti e Isaac l'ha conquistata, mentre Kira ha conquistato me.   
Allison è comunque una parte importante della mia vita, lo sarà sempre» ammise Scott, che come tutti, aveva gli occhi posati sulla ragazza.

«Isaac la ama. Me lo dice sempre quando chiacchieriamo in camera» annuì Danny.

Derek avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma le sue intenzioni furono bloccate da una coppia che si stava scatenando vicino alla scrivania.

Lydia e Stiles, avvinghiati, stavano ballando in maniera decisamente sexy, strusciandosi uno contro l'altro.  
Stiles, beato nel suo mondo, appoggiò la testa contro la spalla di Lydia, bisbigliandole qualcosa che nessuno intuì.

La ragazza sorrise divertita, annuendo con la testa.

Derek senti una sensazione pressante di sconfitta contro il petto: Lydia e Stiles ballavano a ritmo di una musica spagnola, e sembravano parecchio affiatati.  
La ragazza prese tra le mani il volto di Stiles, avvicinando pericolosamente le labbra contro quelle dell'altro.

Derek esplose alla vista. Gli occhi gli divennero rossi e i canini gli si ingrossarono lentamente. Una rabbia silenziosa lo colse, prima di sbottare: «Che cazzo stanno facendo?»

«Lydia e Stiles? Ballano, non vedi?» ridacchiò Scott alla vista dei due ragazzi.

«Si ma Lydia è fidanzata, perché sta addosso così a Stiles? Non capisco»  
Derek sembrava un bambino al quale avevano negato l'esistenza di Babbo Natale.  
Il ragazzo non potè fare a meno di fissare la coppia, che da un momento all'altro era diventata affiatata come mai prima.  
I due sembravano davvero quasi innamorati, ma in realtà non erano mai stati così distanti.

Era stata Lydia ad avvicinare Stiles, seduto sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra, per sapere come fosse l'umore del ragazzo.

«Da schifo. Sto cercando di adottare la tecnica di allontanare Derek, ma sto combinando guai, uno dopo l'altro»

«Beh, il suo look di oggi ti ha sorpreso, è ovvio, e il fatto che tu sia ubriaco non aiuta. Ehi amico, ti sei scolato la bottiglia intera di Mezcal! E non ti reggi in piedi»

«Io non gli interesso, Lydia, è tutto inutile, e lui è li sempre da solo, con quel look da nerd svagato, e Dio solo sa cosa potrei fargli se…»  
Stiles aveva tentennato pericolosamente, e fu quello il momento nel quale Lydia ebbe una grande idea.

«Stiles, vieni con me ho in mente una cosa, ma tu devi lasciarmi fare, ok? Fidati»

E così la ragazza se lo trascinò nel ballo sensuale che aveva centrato il punto prestabilito: fare ingelosire Derek.  
La Martin guidò Stiles, fingendo di tentare di baciarlo, più è più volte, sperando che quel residuo barlume di lucidità rimasto nel ragazzo, non facesse stupidate.

«Come va? È geloso? Io non credo» aveva chiesto Stiles alla ragazza che aveva Derek esattamente di fronte. Lydia ridacchiando gli aveva sussurrato all' orecchio: «Diamine Stiles, non smette di guardare da questa parte, sembra geloso marcio! Manca poco, devo chiederti un ultimo sforzo!»

E tra lo stupore generale, Stiles è Lydia si erano avvicinati a Derek.

Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto squarciare la gola di Lydia, per quello che gli stava facendo passare quella sera.  
Derek non mise in conto l’annullamento delle sue facoltà mentali, avvenuto nel momento in cui Lydia lo prese di peso per la cravatta, facendolo alzare e ponendosi tra lui è Stiles.

La ragazza iniziò a strusciarsi contro Derek, tenendo Stiles da un lato, con l’aria di uno che sembrava volersi addormentare da un momento all' altro.

«Seguimi» bisbigliò Lydia ondeggiando, in direzione di Derek, che quasi ipnotizzato dai due, li seguì per la stanza, scontrandosi con le altre coppie che ballavano, costituite da Allison e Isaac, e Kira e Cora.

Del trio l'unica che si muoveva era Lydia, scuotendo i fianchi e le spalle e ballando a turno con Derek e un sempre più addormentato Stiles.

«Lydia mollami, non so ballare, che cavolo!»

«Stai zitto idiota, non rovinare tutto!»

Lydia non smise di farli muovere, entrambi, finché non abbracciò solo Stiles, per un attimo, prima di lanciarlo verso Derek.

«Mmmh» ansimò Stiles, strusciandosi verso Derek, impalato e sconvolto.

Lydia riprese Derek tra le braccia, prima di afferrare entrambi i ragazzi dal colletto della camicia, dare un bacio sulla guancia a tutti e due e scaricare prima Derek e poi Stiles sul letto vuoto.

La ragazza abbandonò i due, per dedicarsi al resto del gruppo, che aveva assistito alla scena, divertito.   
Lydia si sedette in braccio ad Aiden, prima di proclamare: «È tempo del gioco della bottiglia! Ma quella della tequila è piena, chi mi aiuta a svuotarla?»

Un cenno di assenso da parte dei ragazzi bastò e avanzò: Derek, che si era ritrovato Stiles esattamente sopra di sé, sospirò nel notare come la bottiglia venne svuotata rapidamente. Solo lui era rimasto sobrio del tutto, anche se il peso caldo di Stiles lo stava mandando su di giri, come se avesse bevuto litri di tequila.

Nessuno sembrava più badare a loro, troppo occupati a disporsi in cerchio, pronti per giocare.

Derek non si lamentò poi tanto, ammettendo con molta fatica che la posizione nella quale si trovava non gli dispiaceva per niente. Forse avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Lydia, tutto sommato.

Il ragazzo si ritrovò immobile, sotto il peso di Stiles. Non era più abituato a sentire il calore di un corpo sopra il suo, forse non lo era mai stato davvero. Derek guardò in giù, lasciando che gli occhi vagassero indisturbati sul profilo di uno Stiles che russava rumorosamente.

Derek non potè esimersi dal sorridere, osservando attentamente la fila di nei bene in vista sul volto dell’altro che poi, notò con un brivido, proseguivano lungo tutto il corpo.  
L’impulso primordiale fu quello di unirli, quasi ad emulare il gioco “unisci i puntini”. Chi era lui per non fidarsi del proprio istinto?  
Derek tracciò così una linea immaginaria, tastando delicatamente la pelle soffice dell’adolescente, provando effettivamente ad unirli.

Stiles si era rivestito malamente, dopo aver perso a strip poker: la camicia sbottonata e la patta aperta dei jeans ne erano la prova.  
L’Hale quasi non ci fece caso, perso negli angoli più oscuri della propria testa.  
Stava succedendo di nuovo, era inevitabile che dopo aver frequentato così tanto una persona, volente o nolente ci si affezionasse in quel modo.  
Derek credeva che Stiles potesse essere per lui solamente quell’amico chiacchierone e fastidioso che sopporti a malapena, e che ti tocca avere attorno perché non c’è altra scelta. La consapevolezza del fatto che lui in realtà bramasse e non poco la vicinanza dello Stilinski, gli fece mancare l’aria.  
Stava succedendo di nuovo, e Derek non riusciva a fermarlo, per quanto tentò di trattenersi, di distrarsi, di non pensarci.  
Quel sogno gli aveva messo sottosopra il cervello, e più i minuti passavano, meno la mente, il cuore, l’anima di Derek di opponevano a quell’idea distruttrice, catastrofica e meravigliosa allo stesso tempo.

L’Alpha posò senza pensare una mano sul volto del ragazzo, che aveva preso a russare: gli occhi dell' Hale erano diventati più scuri e più lucidi, e non era solo colpa del sonno.

La mano si muoveva piano sul volto di Stiles, accarezzandolo lentamente. Derek non capì più nulla di quello che accadeva attorno, tra la stanchezza e la libidine crescente: notò però come Stiles avesse un braccio che penzolava tranquillo appena poco distante dal suo.   
Derek avvicinò il proprio, permettendo alle loro mani di sfiorarsi, ovviamente inavvertitamente.

Il caldo avvertito da Derek era ormai insopportabile. Le sue viscere si erano sciolte e il cuore batteva lentamente, ma fiero e gonfio di qualcosa che il lupo aveva paura di pronunciare ad alta voce, aveva timore di pensare, perché riteneva fosse troppo importante.

Il ragazzo avvicinò le proprie dita a quelle di Stiles, prima di intrecciarle e legarle strette.

Derek aveva paura dì fissarle, perché sapeva che erano molto più che un semplice gesto dettato dall'istinto.  
Erano due sere di fila che si ritrovava abbracciato a quel ragazzo, ed entrambe le situazioni lo avevano turbato e non poco.  
Derek chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi piano, senza smettere di accarezzare il volto di Stiles, a ritmo dei loro cuori che battevano uniti.

Il resto del gruppo, tutto preso dal gioco della bottiglia, non fece caso ai due sul letto: i primi ad essere scelti, e quindi a scambiarsi un bacio furono Kira e uno Scott dilaniato dal sonno.

«Ragazzi, un turno e poi vado, sto crollando»

«Senti ho un’idea per farti passare la tensione, perché non dormi con me stanotte!» gli sussurrò Kira, maliziosa.

«Ma Stiles poi rimane da solo»

«Il ragazzo è in ottima compagnia, fidati» rispose Kira, sorridente, indicando il letto.

«Ok, beh, se è questo l’effetto che ti fa l'alcol, dovrei farti bere più spesso» scherzò Scott, girando la bottiglia, essendo il suo turno.

La punta girò vorticosamente, prima di posarsi su Isaac. Il ragazzo ridacchiò, girando a sua volta la bottiglia. Che puntò diretta di nuovo verso Scott.

«Whoa!» commentò Danny divertito.

«Oh, beh è un gioco» rispose Isaac, che si protese leggermente, trovandosi già di fianco a Mc Call.

«Con la lingua, mi raccomando» suggerì Lydia, prima che le bocche dei due ragazzi si unirono, baciandosi lentamente, e usando la lingue, che si sfregavano. Gli occhi dei ragazzi erano chiusi, ed entrambi ridacchiavano, senza imbarazzo.

«Wow complimenti Isaac, sai Allison, ti invidio» ridacchiò Scott staccandosi, mentre Allison spalancava la bocca incredula e divertita.

«Grazie Scott»

«Ok, è ufficialmente fuso, capitelo, sarà meglio andare» si scusò la Yukimura, trascinando il fidanzato con sé e salutando il gruppo.

I due passarono di fianco a Stiles e Derek, osservandoli di soppiatto.

«Dobbiamo svegliarli per forza? Sono così carini» bisbigliò Kira, che avrebbe voluto lasciarli lì.

«Si, noi li lasciamo qui, ma poi dimmi tu dove dormono i gemelli?»

«Hai ragione. Ragazzi, andate a dormire nelle vostre stanze, è inutile stare qui a sonnecchiare. Io e Scott dormiamo nel mio letto, Derek, accompagna Stiles nella sua camera» propose Kira, svegliandoli piano.

Derek, che sbattè le palpebre ancora lievemente intontito, si alzò e prese Stiles tra le braccia, salutando gli altri con un cenno del capo.

Il ragazzo non parlò molto con Kira e Scott, mentre scendeva in ascensore, anche perché l'Hale dovette affrontare solo un piano; Derek sì fece dare la chiave per entrare nella 709 da Scott, e salutò i due ragazzi, che avevano già iniziato a baciarsi e toccarsi nell'ascensore, preludio di una serata sicuramente romantica.

Derek era così tentato di portare Stiles nella 708, ma quello che avrebbe significato? Forse troppo. Si stava decisamente spaventando di quello che provava da qualche giorno, quando pensava o vedeva Stiles. No, lui non poteva essersi......

Il ragazzo, che teneva stretto Stiles contro il petto, aprì non senza difficoltà la porta della 709, e lo posò dolcemente su quello che presumeva fosse il letto dello Stilinski.

Derek sospirò, sorridendo leggermente. Stiles era tenero quando dormiva, senza dubbio; anche un cieco l'avrebbe notato.

La bocca era leggermente protesa in avanti, i nei risaltavano fieri, e il volto del ragazzo sembrava sereno.

Era inutile stare lì ancora, sarebbe stato soltanto deleterio: Derek si alzò, accarezzandogli la fronte, prima di tornare nella sua stanza.   
Aveva paura di come il suo inconscio avrebbe interpretato tutti gli avvenimenti di quella giornata.   
Nonostante tutto, Derek ebbe ancora il coraggio di sussurrare «Buona notte Stiles», prima di chiudere la porta.

Derek non seppe mai che Stiles lo aveva sentito, e aveva sorriso placidamente.

.................

«Non riesco a capacitarmi di una cosa: siamo in Messico, la patria del caldo afoso e del sole, per non parlare della movida notturna, e guarda l’ironia del caso, sono due sere di fila che piove e che rimaniamo bloccate qua in hotel. Qualcuno ce l’ha con noi» sbuffò Lydia, sistemando il letto e infilandosi sotto le coperte.

La festa era terminata da una buona mezz’ora e più o meno tutti i ragazzi erano tornati nelle proprie stanze, alcuni consci che il giorno dopo avrebbero dovuto smaltire una pesante sbornia.

Allison si era diretta verso la finestra per chiudere le tende, quando un piccolo filamento aveva colto il suo sguardo. «Ti appoggio, sembra una congiura contro di noi. Ehi, aspetta, ma questo è uno dei fiori che ho visto oggi, quello del cespuglio strano! E’ inconfondibile! Vorrei solo sapere come diamine è finito qui sopra»  
La ragazza osservò il fiore, stupita ed estasiata nello stesso tempo. C’era qualcosa, in quei petali rosa, che la attraeva pesantemente, anche se non le era molto chiaro cosa.

«Guarda, ho smesso di chiedermi perché ci capitano cose assurde. Fai così, posalo da qualche parte e vai a dormire» propose Lydia, sonnecchiando. Per fortuna che non aveva bevuto tanto, altrimenti il giorno dopo un fastidioso mal di testa l’avrebbe accolta per iniziare la giornata.

«Ecco, va bene qui» Allison aveva trovato un bicchierino nello scaffale in bagno, che aveva posato sul proprio comodino, bello in vista tra i loro letti e leggermente più vicino a quello di Lydia, dopo averlo riempito d’acqua.

«Ora si che il mobile è più femminile» commentò Lydia, sorridendo.

«Ho avuto una bella idea, lo so» Allison indossò la maglia lunga e viola che le faceva da pigiama, e spense la luce della abatjour.

«Vabbè speriamo di dormire tranquille stanotte. Almeno per ora non ci sono stati terremoti».

«Lo sai che siamo perseguitate dalla sfiga. Non dormiremo mai tranquille, fidati» .

«Posso provarci, almeno?» ribattè Allison, voltandosi dall’altra parte del letto. «Buonanotte Lydia» disse la ragazza, chiudendo gli occhi.

«Notte»

Lydia chiuse gli occhi, facendo in modo che lo scrosciare della pioggia, proveniente dall’esterno, fosse il sottofondo perfetto per potersi addormentare.

In effetti, il rumore rilassante della pioggia, poteva rappresentare una maniera esemplare per concludere la giornata, e immergersi nel mondo dei sogni. Lo era decisamente.   
Lydia sospirò, sprimacciando il cuscino, quando un suono leggero le si insinuò nel cervello. Era melodioso, lento e dolce, quasi a sembrare una ninna nanna.

Il suono era quello di un carrillon. La Martin si concentrò un attimo, tentando di ricondurre quel suono ad un momento della sua vita, che era certa di aver vissuto.

Quel carrillon era stato un regalo, ma non ricordava di chi……

 

Stava camminando leggiadra, mano nella mano con il ragazzino più carino della classe. Un lecca lecca le occupava l’altra mano. Sapeva di fragola, il suo frutto preferito. 

Dietro di lei, Stiles Stilinski e Scott Mc Call, giocavano con due modellini di aerei in mezzo alla strada.   
Sembravano molto più bambini dei loro undici anni. 

La gita al museo della porcellana di Beacon Hills era ormai terminato: Lydia aveva notato il carillon raffigurante una giostra con dei cavalli bianchi, dietro la vetrina di un negozio, e non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso dall’oggetto. 

Il suono era così dolce, ma nello stesso tempo trasudava malinconia. 

«Se vuoi te lo compro». Gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo di fianco a lei la trapassarono da parte a parte. 

Lydia sorrise, sorpresa: «Grazie Jackson, sei davvero molto gentile»

«Farei di tutto, per la mia principessa» rispose lui, sghignazzando di rimando. 

«Jackson, io non voglio essere la tua principessa, lo sai. Mi piacerebbe essere la tua datrice di lavoro. Sarebbe eccitante»

Danny, di fianco a loro, ridacchiò. 

«Così piccola, e ha già le idee chiare sul suo valore nei tuoi riguardi E’ un peperino Jackson, lo sai, vero?»

«Non importa, la preferisco così, piuttosto che piagnona». 

Jackson entrò nel negozio, e dopo pochi minuti ne uscì con un pacchetto elaborato, che il ragazzo consegnò alla Martin, esibendo uno sguardo compiaciuto. 

Lei fissò entrambi, prima di sorridere e avvicinare le proprie labbra a quelle del biondino, entusiasta del regalo ricevuto. 

«Ti voglio bene Jackson»

Lui sorrise, stringendola a sé e sussurrandole all’orecchio: «Anch’io, anche se non sono con te ora»

Lei lo guardò stupita: «Cosa, cosa stai dicendo? Sei qui con me, ti sto stringendo la mano»

«No, Lydia, no. Tu non sei con me, non lo sei mai stata»

Lydia strinse la mano dell’altro, per tranquillizzarsi, ma quella era diventata sottile, leggera. Troppo, per essere una mano umana. 

«Cosa sta succedendo?»

«Apri gli occhi, Lydia »

Lydia Martin spalancò le palpebre, stringendo con foga non più la mano del suo ex – ragazzo, ma le coperte: era stato tutto un sogno.

Lydia si alzò in piedi, scendendo dal letto e guardandosi intorno con difficoltà, ancora in dormi-veglia: la stanza d’albergo era buia, silenziosa e apparentemente vuota, finchè la ragazza non si rese conto che dall’angolo davanti, un paio di occhi azzurro cielo la stavano fissavano insistentemente nell’ombra.

Un passo silenzioso si mosse, e il cuore della rossa cominciò a battere più veloce.

I brividi solcarono tutto il corpo di Lydia, che si stava imponendo di smettere di tremare, di provare a respirare, perche ne era in grado, lo sapeva, nonostante la figura che le si era parata davanti, che teoricamente doveva trovarsi a migliaia di chilometri di distanza.

L’essere era ora visibile: Jackson Whittemore alzò una mano, posando un dito sulle proprie labbra.

«Non urlare, Lydia. Fai silenzio»

Lydia annuì, mentre lacrime calde le solcavano il volto.  
Cosa faceva lì Jackson? Perché stava davanti a lei completamente nudo, i muscoli che guizzavano su tutto il corpo?

«C- cosa?»

«Shh, non parlare Lydia»

Jackson non emetteva alcun suono, le labbra erano sigillate: l’unico gesto del ragazzo era quello di guardarla con insistenza.  
Lei poteva intuire le parole del ragazzo, perche lo stava fissando intensamente negli occhi: sembrava stesse avvenendo tra loro una sorta di telepatia.

«Tu mi hai dimenticato, Lydia. Tu hai dimenticato tutto quello che c’è stato tra noi»

«No, no, no Jackson, no, cosa ti salta in mente?» sussurrò lei, allungando una mano per posarla sulla spalla del ragazzo.  
La spavalderia tipica della Martin si era dissolta, lasciando spazio ad una paura sorda, silenziosa e sempre più paralizzante.  
La sensazione si alternava a delle scariche di adrenalina e…. sentimento?

«Si, Lydia, mi hai rimosso dalla tua vita. Perché Lydia? Perché?»

Jackson iniziò a piangere, allungando a sua volta la mano per cingere la vita della rossa.

«No Jackson, non ti ho rimosso dalla mia vita, hai idea di quello che hai appena detto? Io ho passato mesi a provare a dimenticarti, senza riuscirci. Jackson, cazzo, io ti amo, Jackson, io ti amo, ti amerò sempre e nulla potrà farmi cambiare idea, nulla» si lasciò sfuggire Lydia, sospirando.

Eccola, la tremenda verità, quella che la perseguitava da un anno intero, che aveva tentato di chiudere tra le pagine di un diario riposto in cantina.

Lei non avrebbe mai amato Aiden come Jackson, e lo sapeva bene. Il sentimento che provava per il biondino arrogante e deluso era difficile da far passare.

«Tu hai Aiden, e io potrei essere morto, per te, potrei essere caduto dal Big Ben e a te non importerebbe niente»

Un altro brivido solcò la schiena della giovane, che continuava a sentire il carillon martellante nella sua testa. Fu quello il momento nel quale posò le sue labbra su quelle del ragazzo, finalmente in pace con se stessa. Doveva far capire a Jackson che lei non stava mentendo.

Era stata forte la sorpresa di trovarlo lì accanto, questo Jackson doveva capirlo, prima che commettesse qualche sciocchezza.

«Ti amo, Jackson, te l’ho appena detto» confessò lei, sicura.

«Non è vero, sei una piccola, fulva, perfetta bugiarda, lo sei sempre stata e non cambierai mai » urlò il ragazzo, posando particolare enfasi sull’ultima parola.  
Le dita sottili del ragazzo divennero artigli, e gli occhi cambiarono colore. Qualcosa era mutato, l’atmosfera era diventata improvvisamente inquietante, nonostante la dichiarazione sincera. La pelle del giovane si era inscurita e dure squame erano appena apparse. 

«No, Jackson fermati, che ti salta in mente?» 

«Fa male, fa male Lydia. Non lo senti? Non lo avverti?»

Jackson sorrise, e poi rise, sguaiatamente.

«Fa male, Lydia, fa male»

Gli artigli percorsero tutto il corpo della Martin, lentamente, tracciandolo con forza, premendo con violenza.

La ragazza non si mosse: non poteva urlare, non voleva svegliare Allison, ma non poteva evitare di sentire il calore del sangue che colava dal suo petto, con lente e scure gocce.

«Ecco il sangue, Lydia. Non provi dolore a sentirlo scorrere sulla tua pelle e non dentro di te? Stai piangendo?»

Jackson fissò malignamente la ragazza, con occhi folli come i suoi discorsi, prima di avventarsi su di lei, posando una mano sul suo basso ventre e chiudendo a pugno lentamente gli artigli.

«Ecco il dolore. Brucia. Lo so, Lydia. E’ quello che ho sempre provato, in tutta la mia vita, e che nessuno ha mai capito. Tu dicevi di amarmi e mi hai tradito troppe volte con troppe persone. Mi ero fidato di te, Lydia. MI ERO FIDATO DI TE! Tu non mi ami, mi hai solo preso in giro, e io ora ti odio, ma te la sei cercata»

Jackson infilò gli artigli ancora più in profondità: il sangue colava lungo le sue gambe, così vicine a quelle di Lydia, che non respirava più, dal dolore lancinante che l’altro le provocava.  
Sembrava le volesse strappar via le viscere, era troppo da sopportare. 

La ragazza non emise più alcun suono, troppo sconvolta per dire solo “a”.  
Non c’era via d’uscita, il caldo del bassoventre si era espanso su tutto il corpo, e il sangue non smetteva di colare, sporcandole le gambe, il corpo, l’animo.

Lydia rimase immobile, una fredda sensazione di inutilità le era penetrata nelle viscere, e il suo respiro rallentava, quasi aveva paura di farsi sentire dal mostro accanto a lei, mostro che una volta era soltanto il ragazzo che le aveva fatto perdere la testa.

Non più.

L’ultima goccia di auto difesa svanì, e la ragazza si ritrovò ad implorare l’altro perché la smettesse di farla soffrire così.  
Avrebbe preferito che Jackson la uccidesse, piuttosto che lasciarla in quella terribile agonia.

«Basta, Jackson, ti prego, basta, basta ,basta, BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!»

 

«Lydia, dio fermati, Lydia, smettila di agitarti, ma che diamine è successo?»

La rossa aprì gli occhi, sentendo il proprio corpo stranamente bagnato. Si toccò una guancia, umida e appiccicosa: aveva pianto, era sudata e qualcosa le colava lungo le gambe.

La voce che ascoltava non era più maschile e aggressiva, ma di una ragazza spaventata.  
Questo fu l’elemento che la riportò alla realtà.

La luce della lampada illuminò la stanza in maniera soffusa: Lydia si voltò inquieta, guardando l’angolo ora vuoto, dove prima era comparso Jackson.  
«Lydia smettila di singhiozzare, va tutto bene, non c’è nulla, davvero, sta calma!» Allison la teneva stretta tra le braccia, perché lei non smetteva di tremare. L’incubo era stato troppo difficile da sopportare.  
Vedere Jackson trasformarsi in Kanima l’aveva terrorizzata; non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di raccontare ad Allison cosa le era appena accaduto, lo spavento era stato davvero forte.

Il basso ventre le faceva ancora troppo male, e scoprendo le lenzuola, per respirare, la ragazza notò qualcosa di scuro, contro il bianco immacolato del cotone.

Sangue.

Lydia sgranò gli occhi spaventata, prima che il cuore mancasse un battito, e il suo grido trattenuto esplose, diffondendosi per tutta la stanza e non solo. Non riusciva a fare a meno di urlare e nemmeno l’arrivo di Isaac e Danny, impressionati dalle grida, che le tenevano la mano e tentavano di consolarla, servì a qualcosa. Non riusciva a sentire le loro voci.

«Che ha, che succede? Non capisco!» disse Isaac, spaventato, stringendo forte la mano della Martin.

«Isaac non va bene, quando urla così è sintomo di qualcosa di tragico!» rispose Allison, altrettanto sconvolta.

Lydia gridò ancora più forte, senza riuscire a smettere, voltandosi verso la tenda ora semi aperta, che le mostrava tante piccole figure scure, che si avvicinavano lente e spaventose verso l’hotel.

L’urlo della ragazza sovrastò il colpo duro e deciso di una pistola, con la strada sottostante frammentata da altri strilli, sempre più poderosi.

Le figure avvolte dall’ombra, dal canto loro, rimasero nascoste per un po’, finchè non decisero di mostrarsi alla folla, ignara di che cosa stesse accadendo.  
La più alta portava lunghi orecchini d’argento, che terminavano con un piccolo frammento di onice, e aveva capelli crespi e color grano secco.  
Il cespuglio sul quale si appoggiò, da verde e rigoglioso che era, divenne inaridito e nero come la notte: la secchezza durò un battito di ciglia, perché la pianta si gonfiò improvvisamente, tornando rigogliosa e piena di fiori rosa.

In lontananza, nel frattempo, la sirena di un’ambulanza cominciò a farsi sentire, sempre più fastidiosa.

La Banshee nell’albergo non aveva ancora smesso di urlare: il pericolo era ormai imminente.


	5. My Shadows, Your Feelings

Una calma inusuale aveva preso il controllo di Città del Messico, quel mattino: le macchine che passavano avevano quasi paura di toccare l'asfalto, i fruttivendoli aprivano i propri negozi in silenzio e le strade erano incredibilmente prive di ingorghi.

Si poteva ormai intravedere il chiarore dell' alba imminente, soprattutto notando come il blu oltremare del cielo, si stesse rischiarando sempre più.

Solo dei leggeri sospiri, delicati come la moltitudine di petali che riposavano sulle strade, disturbavano il silenzio sommesso della notte che attraversava la sua fase discendente, preparandosi ad accogliere il bagliore dell’alba.

I respiri provenivano dalla camera 604 dell' Hotel Plaza Madrid, nella quale la grandezza di un letto bastava appena a contenere le due persone che ci dormivano.

Le coperte, bianche con dei richiami floreali di un rosa pallido, erano sparpagliate malamente sulla superficie, e riuscivano a coprire solo la parte inferiore dei corpi, lasciando quella superiore in balia della fredda umidità della stanza, che si preparava a vedere l’aurora attraverso la finestra, semi libera dalle tende.

Non tutti e due gli occupanti del letto però dormivano: Scott tentò di girarsi più volte sul fianco, senza riuscirci, a causa del peso che si trovava alla sua destra e che lo aveva tenuto inchiodato a pancia in su tutta la notte.

Il ragazzo sprofondò la testa su un cuscino così soffice da sembrare cotone, con gli occhi scuri che non avevano smesso di osservare il soffitto durante l’ultima mezz’ora.

Nonostante il calore delle lenzuola, che gli rimandava alla mente le scene idilliache di una notte passionale, il ragazzo si sentiva decisamente uno schifo.   
Una sensazione di nausea persistente gli pulsava in gola, avvertiva un inconsueto gusto amaro in bocca e quel che era peggio, non aveva per niente chiuso occhio a causa anche di quei quattro bicchieri di tequila bevuti alla festa.

Lo avevano ridotto con un mal di testa pulsante, una terribile sensazione di stordimento e formicolio sul corpo, e, tanto per aggiungere la ciliegina sulla torta, avvertiva uno strano batticuore, forse causato dall’ansia di non riuscire a dormire.

No, Scott sapeva perché il cuore pulsava così forte, e non era a causa del sonno.

Era stata tutta colpa dell’avvenimento della giornata precedente: vedere quell’ambulanza che voleva investirlo, l’insetto che gli era entrato in bocca, e poi sentirsi dire che non era accaduto nulla, era stato qualcosa che lo aveva colpito.

Il nervoso e la tensione per la partita, avevano giocato un brutto scherzo al ragazzo e, sommati all’effetto inusuale dovuto all’inalazione del polline, secondo i suoi amici e la sua ragazza, gli stavano causando tutti quei fastidi.

Scott non era convinto della spiegazione del branco: perché gli stava capitando tutto quello?  
In fondo gli era già accaduto di respirare un paio di tipi di polline, eppure non gli era mai successo di vedere un moscone spuntargli dal petto, men che meno sentire sirene spacca timpani di ambulanze inesistenti.

Qualcosa non quadrava.

Il ragazzo buttò un occhio all’orologio che aveva legato al polso.  
Il display luminoso lo avvertì: erano le cinque e mezza di mattina, e Scott non aveva chiuso occhio, nemmeno dopo che lui e Kira avevano fatto sesso.

La parte dolce, forse l’unica, di quella strana nottata era stato proprio fare l’amore con quella ragazza, che ora dormiva, beata lei, rannicchiata come una bambina vicino a lui.  
I tocchi famelici in ascensore, li avevano portati a stendersi sul letto, in preda alla frenesia, tentando di unirsi, senza nemmeno rendersi conto dei loro gesti, talmente era forte il desiderio che provavano.

Scott non si era mai sentito così attratto da una persona, come con Kira, colei che si era rivelata la sua benedizione quella notte. Per qualche ora, stando insieme a lei, aveva dimenticato i suoi tormenti, tornando ad essere un semplice adolescente in balia degli ormoni.

Il ragazzo riuscì a girarsi finalmente su un fianco, per osservare la giovane di fronte a lui, che dormiva senza pensieri: il suo respiro era lento e regolare, e sembrava anche che un sorriso le trasparisse sul volto. Scott non poté fare a meno di accarezzarle teneramente una guancia con la mano, stringendo a sé il corpo della ragazza.

Il gesto la svegliò piano, facendole sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre, prima di lanciare agli occhi di Scott uno sguardo assonnato ma innamorato.

 

«Buongiorno Scott, tutto bene? Sembra che tu non abbia dormito stanotte» esclamò lei, ad un tratto completamente sveglia e preoccupata.

Scott sospirò: «Forse perché non ho effettivamente dormito, ma, ehi! Io non volevo svegliarti, scusa. Volevo solo accarezzarti un po’»  
Kira avvolse il ragazzo col proprio corpo caldo e nudo, premendosi forte, quasi a consolare Scott, che la abbracciò di rimando, accarezzando distrattamente la pelle morbida come seta della ragazza.

«Mi da fastidio vederti così Scott e sapere che io ho dormito mentre tu hai passato una notte insonne. Non te lo meriti. Avresti dovuto svegliarmi, così almeno avremmo potuto fissare il soffitto insieme»

Scott rise: per la prima volta un lampo di ilarità si fece spazio sul suo volto.

Kira era proprio incredibile, e il ragazzo amava questo suo lato ironico, che a volte veniva fuori a sorpresa. 

«Vorrà dire che la prossima volta ti sveglierò e passeremo la serata a guardare fisso il soffitto.» sussurrò lui in maniera sensuale all’orecchio della Yukimura: lei rise di rimando, alzando la testa e notando la stanchezza profonda negli occhi scuri del suo fidanzato.  
Il gesto di Kira fu automatico: la ragazza cercò e unì facilmente le proprie labbra con quelle dell’Alpha.

Il loro fu un bacio profondo, intenso e lento, che strappò un leggero sorriso ad entrambi. La bocca della ragazza sapeva di rosa, forse a causa del lucidalabbra che aveva l’abitudine di mettere, prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Scott si vergognò del suo alito amaro: «Scusa, ho un sapore disgustoso di alcol in bocca, e tu sei sempre così delicata e perfetta, e io…” »

«Dai Scott, non fa nulla. E poi, è bello svegliarsi e vederti accanto a me, cioè, nel senso, anche solo vederti accanto a me, senza per forza svegliarsi, tu non hai dormito, oddio, scusa, sono la solita chiacchierona imbranata» arrossì lei, che posò la testa sul petto del ragazzo, scosso da risatine.

«No Kira, tu sei fantastica» sorrise lui fiero, prima che lei iniziasse a tracciare la forma dei pettorali del ragazzo, accarezzandolo piano.  
La sua mano si soffermò un attimo di più sul cuore, e in quel momento, captando il battito frenetico, la ragazza capì.

«Scott ma tu sei troppo agitato! E’ per quello che abbiamo fatto questa notte? Forse e colpa dell’ alcol e il resto se non hai dormito»

Scott pensò che forse era meglio rivelare le sue preoccupazioni, così da provare a togliersi un peso. Era inutile mentirle: «No, Kira, non è per quello. E’ per il polline di ieri» confessò, imbarazzato.

«Il polline? Ma abbiamo detto che tutto quello che ti è capitato ieri è accaduto per colpa della tensione della partita, ne eri convinto anche tu, no?»

«No, vedi, io non lo sono mai stato, Kira. Io sento una terribile paura, un senso di inquietudine che non riesco a farmi passare, mi dispiace»

«Non pensarci, è stato un momento di debolezza, tutti possono averne, credimi. La tensione per il torneo ti sta dando alla testa, ma tu devi stare tranquillo e basta. Pensavo avessi superato questa fase di agitazione, ti ricordi? Eri così quando ci siamo conosciuti, sempre turbato, sempre inquieto. Sai che non mi facevi stare mai serena?» confessò Kira, tentando di cambiare discorso.

«Tu eri ricercata da Deucalion, e non potevo fare in modo che ti facessero a pezzi»

« Per fortuna che ti ho conosciuto allora, dato che mi hai protetta. Comunque per favore, non pensarci, il polline non è un problema, cerca di chiudere gli occhi Scott, non c’è nessuno che possa farti male, fidati di me»

Il ragazzo prese un paio di respiri, annuendo alle parole della fidanzata, senza però risponderle e guardandosi intorno, notando il letto vuoto di fianco al loro. 

«Non lo so Kira, davvero, non riesco a liberarmi di questo presentimento, però grazie comunque del tuo sostegno »

«Scott io ti amo. E’ parte di me provare a sostenerti il più possibile, lo sai.” Anche Kira si voltò, scrutando il letto di fianco: “Ehi, senti, ma secondo te dove è andata a dormire Cora? L’abbiamo praticamente bloccata fuori dalla stanza…»

«Da Stiles, magari?» tentò Scott, insicuro.

«Nah non credo proprio, è più facile che lei o entrambi siano nella stanza di Derek, conoscendo i gusti di Stiles»

«Stiles da Derek, ma che ti viene in mente?» tentò di cambiare discorso Scott, senza essere a conoscenza del fatto che la ragazza già sapeva cosa accadesse tra i due amici.

«Scott non devi fingere, Lydia mi ha detto tutto, tranquillo. So che cosa sta succedendo tra quei due, e se devo dirtela tutta, era nell’aria da tempo. Non importa, comunque, dormi adesso, è meglio che ti riposi, se oggi vuoi essere in forma per il match»

«Ok, ci proverò» borbottò Scott, comunque poco convinto.  
Il ragazzo, chiuse gli occhi, tentando di scacciare le paure e addormentarsi, abbracciando forte Kira, la sua vera ancora.

…………………… 

Stiles Stilinski aprì gli occhi per la sesta volta, quella notte, immerso in una strana sensazione di euforia mista ad irrequietezza, trasformatasi in un pesante stordimento, che sicuramente si sarebbe fatto sentire durante il giorno.

I capelli del ragazzo erano la quintessenza del disordine e l’odore che veniva dal suo alito era acido e disgustoso: aveva compiuto alcune visite ravvicinate e poco gradite al water, durante la notte, vomitando in particolare le pizzette e la bottiglia di Mezcal con verme annesso.

«Che schifo, che schifo, ma perché ho bevuto così tanto ieri sera?» si disse, trovandosi abbracciato vigorosamente al cuscino, che nel suo inconscio aveva preso le sembianze di una persona che presumibilmente, dormiva nella stanza accanto.

Al solo pensiero di quel ragazzo, la sua testa si abbandonò rassegnata sul cuscino, immaginando che l'oggetto inanimato respirasse e lo guardasse con penetranti occhi verdi.

Stiles sapeva che non avrebbe dormito a lungo, dopo tutto l'alcol che aveva bevuto. Probabilmente non avrebbe chiuso occhio per niente.

Non solo: la sbornia aveva assunto le assurde sembianze di una donna incinta, che nella sua testa aveva partorito durante la notte un'idea paradossale quasi come se il suo inconscio fosse intenzionato a farlo ridicolizzare di fronte al ragazzo che amava.

Stiles si girò tra le coperte come un pollo arrosto, temendo lui stesso di finire alla griglia. Le coperte si erano attorcigliate malamente tra le sue gambe, incastrandolo nel letto, quasi a tentare fermarlo dal compiere uno scempio.

L'idea era pessima, un harakiri sicuro, e il Karma lo avrebbe ostacolato certamente. Eppure....

Lo Stilinski si voltò verso il letto opposto, incomprensibilmente vuoto: il cassetto del comodino era curiosamente aperto, e per quello Stiles decise di alzarsi, sbirciando al suo interno e trovando delle mentine.

Perfetto, la scusa dell’alito non aveva più motivi per stare in piedi ora.

Tutta la fretta che possedeva era nata da un sogno nel quale lui e Derek si addormentavano insieme, l' Alpha lo portava in braccio fino alla sua stanza e miracolosamente gli augurava la buonanotte.

L'ultima parte, però, per quanto potesse sembrare folle, gli era parsa reale.  
Tutto quello strano sogno, in effetti, gli aveva dato l’impressione di essere reale, come se, quando si era addormentato la sera prima, Derek fosse stato davvero accanto a lui.

La notte, come dice il proverbio, porta consiglio, e per quello l' idea nata al buio poteva essere senza dubbio attuata.

«Ok, è il momento. Forza.»

Stiles prese un piccolo respiro: la finestra in stile futuristico era semi aperta, e il ragazzo la spalancò del tutto, pronto per ridicolizzarsi definitivamente.

Sperava solo di non scivolare dal davanzale, come un povero idiota.

Il cielo non era più così scuro, segno che la mattina era vicina.  
L’aria fuori lo fece rabbrividire, anche se era meno umida del solito, con la città immersa in un inusuale silenzio: Stiles si mise in piedi, senza ciabatte, in equilibrio sul davanzale della propria finestra e allungò eroicamente una gamba, che tenne sospesa nel vuoto il tempo sufficiente per aggrapparsi al davanzale di fianco senza sfracellarsi al suolo.

Si sentiva temerario come Lara Croft, e il pensiero lo faceva quasi ridere.

Dopo essere scampato ad una caduta da una decina di metri, ed essersi stabilito sul davanzale, Stiles aprì furtivamente la finestra della stanza numero 708, sollevandola piano: grazie al cielo non cigolò, altrimenti gli occupanti lo avrebbero probabilmente ucciso all’istante.

Il ragazzo si appoggiò piano al tavolino scuro vicino alla finestra, per poi scendere e notare come il leggero riflesso della luna illuminasse i volti dormienti di Derek e Cora Hale, intenti a russare sonoramente nello stesso letto.

«Aspetta un attimo..che ci fa Cora nel letto di Derek?» si chiese Stiles, avvicinandosi lentamente e osservando come dormissero rilassati. 

 

A prima vista potevano addirittura suscitare tenerezza, assomigliando a due persone innocenti, quasi vulnerabili, aggettivi che Stiles sapeva non si sarebbero mai potuti accostare agli Hale.

Derek in particolare, sembrava così indifeso mentre dormiva, con il petto che si alzava e abbassava lentamente, le labbra appena socchiuse.

Stiles posò gli occhi su di lui, senza nemmeno proibirselo, sapendo quanto osservare con attenzione Derek, con le pupille che si ingrandivano a dismisura, potesse fargli male.

«Che cosa mi è venuto in mente? Grande idea piombare nella stanza di Derek mentre dorme…che cosa credevo di fare?» si chiese Stiles, dubbioso.  
Il piano di intrufolarsi nella stanza dell’Hale aveva funzionato, ma era stato uno dei più stupidi della storia.

Le viscere di Stiles tremarono, mentre fissava il lupo addormentato: fu una scelta dettata dall’istinto quella che stava per attuare, sicuro che ci sarebbero state pesanti conseguenze, o pericoli, come ad esempio il fatto che Derek potesse svegliarsi da un momento all’altro, probabilmente con l’intenzione di sbranarlo.

Il ragazzo si chinò ad osservare più da vicino la guancia ispida e ruvida di Derek, per poi ritrovarsi a sfiorarla leggermente con le dita, quasi come se fosse la cosa più cara che possedesse.

Il dito tracciava lentamente la pelle, disegnando quello che poteva essere benissimo interpretato come un cuore.  
Fu un attimo: Stiles mise alle spalle le inibizioni e lasciò un leggero e inaspettato bacio su di essa, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi il momento che sapeva, non sarebbe durato a lungo.

Derek si girò bruscamente nel sonno, sembrando quasi che stesse per svegliarsi: Stiles sgranò gli occhi spaventato, allontanandosi rapidamente dal letto e correndo verso la finestra, tornando di fretta nella sua stanza, col respiro corto e il batticuore alle stelle.

Una volta dentro, si chiese che senso avesse il gesto appena compiuto.  
Non che le sue grandi gesta in generale avessero mai tanto senso, in effetti.  
Questa però rientrava nelle scelte “azzardate e pericolose”, perché se solo Derek si fosse svegliato…

Chi voleva prendere in giro: Stiles aveva voglia di baciare Derek, stringerlo a sé, sentire i loro respiri che si mescolavano, forse dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto, quando nel bosco era andato a cercare l’inalatore di Scott con lo stesso ragazzo.

Il fatto che nessuno dei suoi voleri fosse però ricambiato, gli piombò addosso come un macigno, depositandosi su quel cuoricino fragile che si ritrovava.  
Non poteva pretendere che Derek provasse lo stesso, ma era comunque impossibile che l’Hale non si fosse lasciato influenzare anche un po’ dall’intensità crescente del loro rapporto.  
Aveva deciso di rinchiudere il cuore in una cassaforte, Stiles, dopo il sacrificio e le tante delusioni, perdendone però la combinazione, che nessuno aveva più trovato: il gesto che credeva fosse romantico e perfetto, gli si rivoltò contro, tanto da farlo tornare in bagno per vomitare dalla delusione. 

Era inutile, sapeva fosse impossibile che Derek ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti.  
Quest’ idea, come tutte quelle che gli erano balzate nella mente, erano state soltanto inutili, o meglio erano solo servite a farlo sentire peggio.  
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, ancora accasciato vicino ad una pozza di risentimento e disperazione, mista ad alcol.  
….

Derek aprì gli occhi, avvertendo come una parte della guancia fosse leggermente umida. Il ragazzo si guardò intorno, notando la stanza ancora buia, prima di toccarsi piano il volto.

Sembrava che qualcuno l’avesse baciato: c’era un leggerissimo sentore di menta in quell’appartamento, che l’Hale era certo, non appartenesse né a lui, né a Cora.

Chi poteva essere quel folle che si era intrufolato di nascosto nella sua camera, passando dalla finestra di primissima mattina per dargli un bacio sulla guancia?

Derek sospirò: aveva una sola persona in mente, che poteva aver compiuto quella pazzia, soprattutto dopo quello che era accaduto la sera prima. La sensazione che un ragazzo, che rispondeva al nome di Stiles, lo avesse baciato, cresceva ogni minuto, anche se pareva decisamente assurdo.

L’Hale si sedette sul bordo del letto, sospirando energicamente e fissando la porta davanti a sé, con nervosismo. 

Perché il pensiero che lo Stilinski fosse stato lì gli faceva vibrare il cuore, così forte da mozzargli il respiro?  
A lui non interessava Stiles, se lo era ripetuto troppe volte, 1050 solo durante la giornata precedente. Stiles era un impiccione iperattivo che ultimamente era perennemente depresso e silenzioso, ma che gli stava invadendo troppo spesso la mente, ed era un grosso problema.

No, non poteva accadere una cosa simile, Derek non poteva permettersi più di possedere punti deboli. Partecipare indirettamente a quella gita era stata una terribile, disastrosa e pessima idea, e ora ne era convinto. Il problema era che non poteva più tornare indietro.

Derek si ripromise che quel giorno, o forse per l’intera settimana, avrebbe dovuto evitare tutto il branco e soprattutto quel piccolo idiota che gli stava scombussolando il cervello.  
Scappare era la soluzione migliore: fuggire, allontanarsi dal figlio dello sceriffo, prima che la compassione che già provava nei suoi confronti si trasformasse in qualcosa di più profondo, che Derek non era pronto a gestire.

Il ragazzo si ributtò di peso sul letto: programma della giornata? Un giro per la città, evitando la zona degli stadi il più possibile, fare colazione appena la sveglia dell’hotel fosse suonata e poi lasciare l’albergo senza farsi vedere da nessuno. 

Non era poi così difficile, no?

Il fatto di voler scappare dall’ hotel così frettolosamente, mostrava già chiaramente come la sua situazione fosse terribilmente disperata.  
………………………….

La sala da pranzo quella mattina era il luogo più eterogeneo del mondo: l’intera tavolata della squadra di Beacon Hills, in procinto di mettere qualcosa nello stomaco prima dell’allenamento, era silenziosa, stordita, spaventata oppure semplicemente addormentata.

La serata di festa aveva lasciato uno strascico di musi lunghi, occhiaie e volti immersi nel mondo dei sogni. Isaac, ad esempio, stava cercando di non far cadere la testa riccioluta, che dondolava pericolosamente, sullo yogurt che tentava di servirsi senza rovesciarlo.

Nessuno aveva ancora aperto bocca, se non per introdurre chi ciambelle e chi bevande calde nello stomaco.  
Scott teneva la mano di Kira sotto il tavolo, quasi a farsi forza e non crollare in preda a quell’ agitazione che, nonostante le rassicurazioni, non aveva intenzione di passare.

Stiles, pallido come un cencio, si era seduto di fianco a Cora, senza però rivolgerle la parola, ancora piuttosto scosso dal gesto assurdo compiuto quella mattina, sperando che la ragazza non captasse il suo disagio.

La Hale, dal canto suo, l’aveva salutato come sempre, senza sorrisi di circostanza e con una semplice occhiata scura.  
Non sembrava nascondesse qualcosa, dietro a quella sbirciata, che potesse assomigliare ad un “che diamine ci facevi in camera di Derek alle 5 di mattina.” E, per questo, Stiles poteva ritenersi fortunato. 

Danny invece continuava a guardarsi attorno nervosamente, come se stesse aspettando qualcuno di importante , con i gemelli, seduti accanto a lui, che sembravano, tra i membri del branco, quelli più tranquilli.

«Chi cerchi Dan, sembri impensierito?» bisbigliò Ethan, avvicinandosi all’orecchio del fidanzato.

«Nessuno, stavo notando come Lydia e Allison non siano ancora qui, sono sempre le più puntuali» rispose lui, lanciando un’occhiata a Isaac, che colse l’apprensione dell’altro, soprattutto nei confronti di Lydia.

Entrambi erano molto in pensiero per la rossa, dopo averla vista così impaurita la sera precedente. Speravano non le fosse successo nulla, anche perché la ragazza era esplosa di paura, nonostante le macchie rosse fossero dovute alla solita e semplice causa comune per le ragazze, così come la presenza di crampi. 

Lydia era rimasta troppo impaurita, per una cosa così normale.

Danny non dovette pazientare troppo: le due ragazze varcarono dopo pochi minuti la porta della sala, la mora con una terribile faccia da funerale e la rossa con i capelli raccolti malamente, piuttosto in disordine e gli occhi sbarrati che guardavano nel vuoto.

Aiden, che quella mattina si era servito solo del the, fissò la ragazza prima di avvicinarsi.

«Lydia, tu-tto bene? Sembra tu ab-bia visto un mo-stro» borbottò lui, sbadigliando, ancora piuttosto confuso a causa dell’alcol ancora presente nel suo sistema.

Lydia lo fissò semplicemente, senza rispondere: il suo era uno sguardo che suggeriva «Mi prendi in giro, tecnicamente sono circondata da mostri, e lo sono io stessa. In più lasciami stare sono troppo stanca»  
La ragazza si sedette al tavolo, fissando la tazza di fronte a sé con insistenza, senza avere nessuna intenzione di riempirla.

«Che fai, aspetti che le crescano le ali?» commentò Stiles sarcastico di fronte a lei.  
La Martin alzò lo sguardo in direzione dell’amico, fissandolo persa nel suo mondo.

«Lydia, scherzavo! Che hai?» si preoccupò Stiles, rendendosi conto che la ragazza non era per nulla a posto.

«Lasciala stare Stiles, è stata una nottataccia, ha dormito male. Isaac, stai attento, svegliati, hai la faccia nello yogurt!»

«Per tutti è stata una nottataccia Allison, qua la metà di noi non ricorda che cosa ha fatto ieri sera. Io per esempio potrei avere il mio bel deretano che viaggia per il web, senza saperlo, e questo non giustifica la sua faccia sconcertata» ribattè Stiles piccato.

«Io ricordo tutto quello che ho detto e fatto ieri, e sai perché? Non mi sono scolato una bottiglia di Mezcal intera, tanto per iniziare. Ah, e non credo ci sia una foto del tuo deretano sul web, Stiles, anche se Aiden ci aveva pensato, dopo che tu lo avevi fotografato con il reggiseno di Lydia in testa, e non è stata una bella mossa, credi-»

«Ethan per l’amor del cielo, taci» sbottò Scott infuriato; il ragazzo mostrava profonde occhiate, e un carattere irritabile, segno che non aveva dormito nemmeno lui.

«Ehi Scott, ma tu che fine hai fatto, piuttosto? Non ti ho trovato quando mi sono svegliato» chiese Stiles, squadrando l’amico.

«Ho dormito con Kira nella sua stanza, dove potevo essere? Smettila di farmi domande idiote!»

“Calma amico, stavo solo chiedendo! Vuol dire che ti sei divertito stanotte. Beato te, per quanto mi riguarda ho solo ricordi sfocati di come io stesso sia finito nel mio letto, e non sono sicuro nemmeno siano reali.”

«Io forse un idea ce l’avrei. A proposito, Cora, tu dove hai dormito esattamente?» chiese Kira, servendosi della marmellata alla fragola e rendendosi conto che non sapeva dove avesse dormito la sua compagna di stanza.

«Era da Derek» si lasciò sfuggire Stiles, spegnendo definitivamente il cervello, mentre addentava un cornetto.

La tavolata si zittì di botto, tanto che l’intera sala rimase in silenzio per capire cosa fosse esattamente successo: gli unici suoni che interruppero il momento di stasi furono il russare di Isaac, che ormai dormiva sulla ciotola dello yogurt, e la legittima domanda di Cora, che scrutò Stiles divertita.

Lei aveva sentito l’odore del ragazzo, seppur flebile, nella stanza di Derek, e si era chiesta perché.  
Il fatto che Derek si fosse volatilizzato e Stiles fosse di umore mutevole confermava la sua teoria che tra quei due si stava effettivamente sviluppando qualcosa.

«Si Stiles, io ho dormito con mio fratello stanotte, ma tu come fai a saperlo?»

«Già infatti Stiles, come fai a saperlo?» rincarò la dose Kira, divertita.

Stiles si rese conto di aver parlato troppo, e per questo si sotterrò sulla sedia, facendo finta di nulla, e sorseggiando in silenzio il suo succo.

«Mangi la foglia?» gli sussurrò Cora all’orecchio, intenzionata a prendere in giro l’amico ancora per un po’.

«Non mangio la foglia, senti, io…»

«Scusate, ma seriamente, dov’è Derek? Perché non fa mai colazione con noi? Poi si definisce parte del branco la sera che è arrivato non ha fatto altro che ripeterci che si era sobbarcato sette ore di volo per stare con noi. E poi? Non ha fatto altro che starsene per i fatti suoi…» asserì Aiden, perplesso.

«E’ grande e vaccinato, e può fare ciò che gli pare, Aiden. Non deve rendere conto a te di quello che vuole nella sua vita. Uhm, e comunque, per tua informazione è uscito, ha detto che voleva prendere una boccata d’aria e fare un giro per la città» sbottò Cora irritata, voltandosi verso il ragazzo, che sembrava intenzionato a ribattere, quando…

«Un omicidio…»

Tutte le teste si voltarono verso il volto bianco e terrorizzato di Lydia, una lacrima solitaria, scesa dagli occhi sgranati e spaventati, le solcò il viso, fugace.  
Sembrava avesse visto un fantasma.

«Scusa?» chiese Cora, stupita.

«Un omicidio. C’è stato un omicidio ieri notte, ce ne saranno stanotte, sarà una strage, una strage…una…non posso, io devo…devo…ah...»

Lydia iniziò ad ansimare pericolosamente, il solito gesto che compiva prima di urlare. E gli strilli della Banshee non prevedevano nulla di buono, soprattutto se ascoltati davanti ad una cinquantina di persone.

«No, no, ehi, non può urlare qui» si alzò Stiles, per provare a tapparle la bocca: Scott, però fu più rapido di lui, alzandosi e prendendo con forza per un braccio la ragazza, portandola di peso nella toilette.

«Scott ehi, dove stai andando, dove la porti?» si lamentò Aiden seguendoli, mentre Kira li osservava silenziosa, con un espressione preoccupata dipinta sul volto.

Mc Call non si fermò, attraversando la sala e percorrendo il corridoio, camminando a passo di marcia ed evitando brillantemente il personale.  
Il ragazzo si sentì colpito da un raptus improvviso di rabbia, che non capiva da dove provenisse,ma era conscio che lo stesse divorando.  
Scott oltrepassò le cucine, e non badando alle lamentele dei cuochi, che nemmeno capiva, entrò nel bagno delle ragazze, chiudendo lui e Lydia in un cubicolo, guardandola selvaggiamente e stringendole ancora il braccio.

Lo spazio era veramente stretto, e la ragazza si rannicchiò sconcertata in un angolo, fissando gli occhi rossi dell’amico, con le dita del lupo mannaro che si stavano munendo di artigli, stretti contro la spalla della Martin.

«Scott cosa stai facendo? Mi fai male, smettila, ti prego!»

«Che omicidio c’è stato ieri sera? Cosa è successo? Lydia dimmelo subito, c’era del polline?»

«E’ stato un omicidio tra gang, l’ha chiarificato prima Finstock mentre io e Allison entravamo in sala! So per certo che ce ne saranno altri, ma f-fammi andare a mangiare, ti prego, non possiamo sempre preoccuparcene noi Scott, e poi no, non c’era polline, non starai tirando fuori la storia di ieri?»

Il ragazzo alzò un solo dito, munito di un artiglio scuro e affilato, che avvicinò lentamente al collo della ragazza.  
Lydia seguì il movimento dell’indice di Scott, con il respiro che si faceva più pesante e lo spazio per scappare pressoché inesistente.

L’incubo della sera precedente si stava tramutando in una spaventosa realtà.  
«Scott, ma che diamine?...»

«Ascoltami Lydia, so che c’è qualcosa che non va con te. Dimmelo, hai inalato anche tu quel polline? Voglio saperlo ora, altrimenti conficco l’artiglio su quel collo morbido che ti ritrovi, e credimi, non sarà una bella sensazione»

I bisbigli di Scott la colpirono nel profondo, mentre le lacrime cadevano ancora più copiosamente. Lydia spalancò gli occhi, sconvolta.

«Scott ma di che parli? Polline? Io non ho inalato nulla! Sai che posso captare le morti, non centra nulla il polline! Oddio, non sei tu, questo. Non sei tu. Cosa ti succede?» La ragazza stava iniziando a tremare, rannicchiata in un angolo di quel cubicolo che era diventato ormai troppo stretto.

«Questo centra tutto col polline Lydia, io lo sento attorno a te, e ora devo capire cosa ti succede e perché sei cosi sconvolta. Se me lo dici tu mi va bene, altrimenti...»

Scott sfiorò il collo della ragazza con l’artiglio: la minaccia del ragazzo ruppe l’ultima barriera, e Lydia si ritrovò a confessare quell’incubo reale accaduto la notte appena trascorsa.

«Va bene! Sto così male perché ho sognato Jackson! Lui era nella mia stanza, abbiamo parlato e gli ho confessato che…no non posso dirtelo. E - e dopo la confessione mi ha conficcato gli artigli nell’inguine, era di nuovo il Kanima, e io mi sono svegliata con un dolore allucinante e le lenzuola sporche di sangue, ecco cosa mi è capitato! In più ho captato un paio di omicidi in città! Non avrei mai pensato che uno dei miei migliori amici mi potesse minacciare così dopo un’esperienza del genere» singhiozzò lei, ormai terrorizzata.

Scott si calmò leggermente, prima di chiederle: «Polline, c’era del polline misto al sangue?»

«No, Scott, non c’era polline, ma ora ti prego, fammi uscire di qui, Scott, per favore, mi fai paura!»

Furono le lacrime calde che le bagnavano le guance, a far rinsavire Mc Call, che aprì di scatto il cubicolo, prima di vederla correre via, ansimante e in singhiozzi.

Il ragazzo si sveglio da quella sorta di trance, con lo sguardo fisso verso la folta chioma rossa che si allontanava.  
Qualcosa di terribilmente simile al rimorso penetrò lentamente nelle sue viscere, indebolendolo. 

«No, che cosa ho fatto?Lydia!»

Scott la inseguì, trovandola tra le braccia di un infuriato Aiden e notando come gli occhi di tutti furono puntati su di lui.

«Lydia scusami, io non volevo, davvero non so cosa mi sia preso, te lo giuro!» tentò di scusarsi il ragazzo, capendo che però non serviva a niente.

«Sei diventato deficiente? Ti sembra il modo di trattarla?» urlò Aiden, stringendo Lydia forte a sé, la ragazza ancora tremante.

Scott sentì che la terra gli cadeva da sotto i piedi. Non poteva credere di aver fatto male ad un essere innocente: lui, che tentava di proteggere sempre i più deboli, e che si sarebbe sacrificato per gli amici, aveva colpito Lydia, una delle persone per lui più importanti.

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, sentendo su di sé il disprezzo degli altri, sentimento che non meritava: nessuno di loro veniva da una giornata di sensazioni negative.  
Scott aveva agito così solo per paura, ma nessuno sembrava averlo capito. Nessuno, nemmeno Stiles che lo osservava sconcertato. 

«No, giuro, io non so che mi sta succedendo, Lydia, io non volevo farti del male, lo giuro!» ribattè confuso, cercando con lo sguardo l’amica.

Lei tentò di rispondere, probabilmente per dirgli che lo perdonava, perché aveva capito che quello non era il vero Scott, ma i suoi tentativi si rivelarono senza successo: i singhiozzi erano troppi per permetterle di parlare.

Da dietro Aiden sbucò una figura minuta, col volto che traspariva una sola emozione: la rabbia.  
«Ho capito bene, Scott? Le hai fatto male?» Kira si avvicinò furente al suo ragazzo, alzando il braccio e tirandogli una poderosa sberla, facendolo inginocchiare per terra a causa della forza del colpo.

Scott si riscosse, come se si fosse risvegliato da un brutto incubo: la stessa ragazza che lo aveva schiaffeggiato, aveva cambiato atteggiamento, abbracciandolo forte e chinandosi vicino a lui.

«Scott tu non sei così, perchè lo hai fatto? Che ti succede?»

Il ragazzo sentì uno strano peso in fondo al cuore, che quasi gli impediva di respirare. Lacrime rare ora scendevano dai suoi occhi che si specchiavano in quelli di Lydia, altrettanto bagnati.  
Entrambi soffrivano, per motivi ancora ignoti.

«Sta succedendo di nuovo. Io non so, ma sento qualcosa dentro di me. L’oscurità è tornata, quel polline…Diamine, non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa…»

Il ragazzo piegò la testa, cullandosi nell’abbraccio caldo e rassicurante di Kira, mentre gli altri membri del branco li fissavano allibiti.  
Stiles soprattutto non riuscì a credere come i suoi due migliori amici avessero appena litigato così duramente, tanto da piangere lacrime amare.

Kira era rimasta l’unica persona accanto a Scott: tutto il gruppo, infatti aveva preso le difese di Lydia, anche perché il comportamento di Mc Call era stato assurdo.  
La Yukimura, nonostante la sberla, gli stava ancora vicino.

«Sono con te, Scott, qualunque cosa ti accada…» bisbigliò lei, senza nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

***************************************

L'aria all'interno della navetta che stava trasportando l'intera classe verso il campo di allenamento, ovvero il poderoso Stadio Olimpico, era pesante e calda.   
Il motivo era presto spiegato: il condizionatore si era danneggiato a causa di un utilizzo troppo prolungato, e per quella giornata, il tempo di ripararlo sarebbe stato pressoché inesistente.

I ragazzi avrebbero dovuto solo stringere i denti e avere pazienza, dato che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato tutto risolto.  
Il coach Finstock, meno chiacchierone del solito, si sedette davanti, vicino al conducente, intrattenendolo per una buona mezz'ora.   
Quell'uomo parlava infatti correntemente l'inglese, nonostante un ovvio influsso spagnolo, ed era stata l'unica persona con la quale il coach potesse dialogare in pace.

Gli argomenti di discussione, purtroppo, non erano dei più allegri: in città, nella zona vicina a quella dell' hotel, erano avvenuti una decina di omicidi, due dei quali con dinamiche ancora sconosciute.

«Sono state uccisioni raccapriccianti. Pensi che, in una, l'unica testimone ha addirittura giurato di aver visto una mujer pallida e bionda strappare le viscere ad un chico francese, mangiarsele e poi scomparire nel nulla. El hombre è stato trovato con un taglio netto su tutto il torace e anche lungo l'addome. Que locura, non ho mai sentito una cosa del genere, addirittura hanno trovato una flor rosata, vicino de un paio de vittime» si era confidato l'autista, sconvolto da quelle notizie assurde e inverosimili. Il coach annuì convinto, altrettanto sconcertato.

«Ha ragione, sono davvero notizie pazzesche. Questo è il motivo per cui nessuno deve più allontanarsi o gironzolare per la città da solo. Faremo tutto in gruppo, da adesso in poi, anche andare in bagno», sbraitò l'uomo alzando la voce mentre pronunciava l'ultima frase.

I ragazzi annuirono distratti, troppo assonnati o spaventati per ribattere.   
Nemmeno Stiles, che voleva avere sempre l'ultima parola, aveva risposto.  
Lo Stilinski sedeva nell'ultima fila, accanto a Cora, entrambi in silenzio da quando avevano assistito alla scena tra Scott e Lydia. Non avevano idea di come poter commentare l'accaduto, e sinceramente, non volevano nemmeno pensarci.   
Stiles non vedeva Lydia così fragile da almeno un anno e mezzo, cioè da quando era stata soggiogata da Peter Hale, tramite delle visioni, per farlo tornare in vita dal suo secondo stato catatonico.  
In quel frangente la ragazza aveva completamente perso sè stessa, e solo con l'aiuto dei suoi amici, si era riuscita a riprendere.

Quel periodo le aveva rubato il probabile amore della sua vita, ma le aveva anche regalato un branco che le voleva bene sul serio.  
Lo stesso che ora la supportava, anche se in silenzio.

Nel frattempo il pullman viaggiava a rallentatore, a causa di tutte le ambulanze ferme e il traffico che quel giorno era impossibile da gestire.

Il coach prese in mano il microfono, posizionato vicino al volante, per comunicare la sua decisione, presa dopo qualche minuto di ingorghi: «L'allenamento è stato posticipato alle dieci, quindi fra un ora e mezza. Non manca molto allo stadio, ma con tutto questo caos Dio solo sa quando arriveremo. No Greenberg, fino all'arrivo non possiamo fermarci per andare in bagno. Siamo sempre stati praticamente immobili! Che domande idiote»

Kira, che aveva Greenberg davanti a sè, ridacchiò silenziosamente, stringendo la mano di un apatico Scott.

«Greenberg mi fa sempre ridere, è talmente ridicolo»

Il tentativo di tirare su di morale il ragazzo fallì miseramente. Scott non rispose nemmeno alla battuta della fidanzata, rimanendo con lo sguardo fisso in direzione del paesaggio fuori.

«Ho capito, non hai voglia di parlare. Non voglio forzarti allora» rispose Kira, più che altro a sé stessa.  
L’unico gesto dei due ragazzi era quello di tenersi per mano, immersi in una freddezza che aveva conquistato tutti in quel pullman.

La serata precedente era stata per molti momento di divertimento, che però venne obbligatoriamente pagato con la calma odierna.

Calma che serviva più che altro a riprendere le forze, per prepararsi al meglio alla partita di Lacrosse, dopo l’ottimo debutto del giorno prima.

I ragazzi di Beacon avevano la possibilità di vincere, e non potevano farsela sfuggire a causa di un po’ di baldoria: c’era poi chi proprio non aveva aperto bocca, se non per emettere qualche singhiozzo soffocato, ed era parso un evento eccezionale.

Era stata Lydia, che non aveva ancora smesso di piangere, a rimanere muta come un pesce: la ragazza sedeva accanto ad Aiden, che preoccupato per lei, aveva deciso di starle vicino, anche se nessuno gli aveva confidato perché la Martin si comportasse in quel modo.

Soprattutto non era riuscito a spillare una parola dalla ragazza su quello che era accaduto quella mattina, e perché Scott la avesse trattata così duramente.

Aiden si voltò per scrutare l’Alpha, che seduto accanto alla Yukimura, non aveva smesso una volta di fissare dalla loro parte: sembrava si sentisse seriamente in colpa, per quello che aveva fatto a Lydia, qualsiasi cosa fosse stata.

La ragazza dal canto suo, si era voltata solo una volta in direzione di Scott, ma poi, impressionata dal suo sguardo amareggiato, aveva deciso che era meglio osservare fuori dal finestrino, ripensando a quello che era successo la sera prima.

Il sangue sulle lenzuola era semplicemente quello del ciclo, cosi come i crampi all’inguine. Nessun Kanima l’aveva attaccata, e nonostante lo spavento, non le era capitato nulla fisicamente.

Il fatto era che psicologicamente si sentiva a pezzi.

Non solo l’aveva impressionata quell’incubo, che sembrava reale, ma ciò che più l’aveva turbata era l’ammissione del suo amore ancora presente per Jackson Whittemore.

Si sentiva patetica, una povera ragazzina che ancora pensa al quel primo amore che difficilmente dura in eterno.  
Aveva confessato questo terribile segreto, sepolto nelle profondità più nascoste del suo cuore, al suo inconscio, e la cosa la disturbava profondamente.

In più Aiden non aveva detto nulla per consolarla. Era possibile che non sapesse come cominciare, perché in fondo lui non aveva idea del turbinio di pensieri che affollavano la sua mente.  
Fatto stava che non ci aveva nemmeno provato, fino a quel momento.

«Senti Lydia, non sopporto più questo silenzio, va bene? Guardami, se hai qualche problema puoi parlare con me, anzi devi confidarti con me, sempre!» le sussurrò Aiden, dolcemente.  
Non gli era mai capitato di vederla così fragile in quell’anno che era passato dalla battaglia contro Deucalion.

Lydia chiuse gli occhi, sospirando e li riaprì, voltandosi verso il lupo.  
C’era una sola domanda che la ragazza aveva in testa.

«Aiden, stiamo insieme da più di un anno, e tu non mi ha mai chiarificato se, insomma, tu mi ami? Aiden mi ami? Provi qualcosa per me che non sia puramente fisico? Il nostro rapporto si è basato solo sul sesso, e vedi a me non sta più bene»

Non era mai stata una ragazza petulante, Lydia, alla ricerca dell’uomo perfetto, attaccata all’amore: preferiva l’amicizia, essere in mezzo al branco, piuttosto che stare da sola con un ragazzo che le era sempre sembrato freddo, nonostante la sua bravura sotto le coperte, che si era resa conto, era sempre stato l’unico pilastro stabile della loro strana relazione.  
Il ragazzo la guardò dritto negli occhi, impaurito da quelle parole, che non sapeva bene come decifrare.  
Voleva solo dire che Lydia stava male perché lui non le aveva mai detto “ti amo?” Era così semplice?

«Certo, certo Lydia che ti voglio bene…non lo stavi mica dubitando? Il nostro non è solo un rapporto carnale…va avanti da troppo tempo, non credi?»

«No, il fatto è che tu mi sembri sempre e perennemente distante e non mi hai mai confidato i tuoi progetti per il futuro, non mi hai mai svelato i tuoi sogni, le tue passioni segrete. C’è molto più che un mero licantropo in te, ma non te ne sei mai accorto, e questa è la prima volta che mi hai confidato di volermi bene. Scusami, ma ho troppi dubbi per la testa»

«Tu hai fatto lo stesso Lydia, sei sempre stata fiera e orgogliosa, e non hai mai avuto bisogno di sentirti dire “ti amo!” » sbottò Aiden, senza rendersi conto di aver appena pronunciato le due magiche parole che la Martin stava aspettando da un po’. 

Lei sgranò gli occhi, prima di lasciarsi andare completamente. Non aveva più senso trattenere le emozioni «Ne ho bisogno ora» singhiozzò , abbracciando il ragazzo.

«Ti amo Lydia, qualsiasi cosa ti tormenti, sappi che io sono con te» rispose lui, accarezzandole la testa, con fare amorevole.

Lydia non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, soprattutto dopo quella confessione: sembrava assurdo, ma aveva una strana sensazione. C’era qualcosa, nel profondo del suo animo, che la tratteneva dal credere a quelle parole. 

-

Il custode dello Stadio Olimpico, con indosso pantaloncini di cotone color zucca, una maglia con stampa floreale, e un enorme sombrero in testa, girò con forza le chiavi nella serratura, in maniera tale da aprire il cancello che avrebbe permesso alla squadra di Beacon di entrare nella struttura.

Era tempo di allenamenti, per il team, che nel pomeriggio avrebbe giocato la seconda partita del torneo di Lacrosse.

Il coach Finstock, dopo che i ragazzi ebbero indossato le divise e coloro che non erano parte della squadra si furono accomodati sulle tribune appena sopra le panchine, riunì la squadra sulle gradinate, per poterli motivare e caricare solennemente a modo suo.

«Ah, che giornata! Il sole splendente bacia tutti indipendentemente dalla loro prestanza, il che è un bene per voi, piccoli mollaccioni che non siete altro, ma dico, guardatevi attorno! Siamo nel tempio della forza maschia. Osservate questo stadio e familiarizzate con esso. Dovete sentire come se fosse un po’ casa nostra, ok? E sapete perché?   
Siamo noi qua i padroni, che devono comportarsi come uomini, non come stupidi teenagers. Dovete sentire la sensazione che vi attraversa da parte a parte, quella che vi rende potenti, concentrati per gli allenamenti e la partita. La sentite? Greenberg fa si con la testa, bravo il mio ragazzo. Greenberg la sente, quindi non vedo perché voi piccoli marmocchi in preda agli ormoni non possiate non avvertirla» si interruppe, guardando in cagnesco tutti i giocatori, che sembravano più annoiati che altro.

«Veramente abbiamo avvertito, e non solo, la sensazione di Greenberg, coach, e direi che non è stato un bel momento» borbottò Danny, col naso tappato, voltatosi verso il compagno per lanciargli un’occhiata disgustata.

Il coach lo squadrò malamente, prima di riprendere il monologo che Danny, aiutato dalla provvidenza, sottoforma di “emissioni” di Greenberg, stava tentando di interrompere, anche se inutilmente.

«Danny sto cercando di spronarvi, quindi non fermarmi più. Ascoltate, ragazzi, questo è un momento importante della vostra vita, i Denver Outlaws sono delle bestie, nel vero senso della parola, ok? Quindi dovete batterli, stordirli, sfinirli, distruggerli, non solo vincere. Dovete annientarli moralmente, dovete tirare fuori gli artigli e le zanne che so che esistono in voi!»

Aiden, seduto in panchina vicino a Cora e Stiles, fu scosso da risatine silenziose, così come tutti i lupi mannari presenti, che all’ovvia insaputa del coach, potevano prendere sul serio quell’avvertimento.

«Dobbiamo prenderla alla lettera, coach? Qualcuno non avrebbe troppe difficoltà in merito, credo» chiese il ragazzo, mentre Cora non smetteva di ridere, mostrando di nascosto i suoi artigli ad uno Stiles sconcertato da quanto potesse essere vera la battuta dell’allenatore.

«Certo Aiden, dovete essere combattivi al mille per mille, ok? Dovete essere pienamente consapevoli delle vostre capacità e sfruttarle al massimo, non importa quanto angusta sia la porta, quanto impietosa sia la sentenza, perché voi siete i padroni del vostro destino, i capitani della vostra anima!» concluse lui, con le fiamme della sfida che gli scoppiettavano negli occhi.

Buona parte della classe eruppe in un applauso fragoroso, che spronò ancora di più il coach; alcuni ragazzi rimasero impassibili, e altri riconobbero la reale origine delle ultime frasi pronunciate dall’uomo.

«Pfft, usa frasi tratte da Invictus, e quello vuole anche spacciarle per proprie» borbottò Aiden annoiato.

«E’ imbarazzante. Oltretutto è uno di quei film che adoro, e vederlo citato senza motivo mi fa male» si spiegò Cora, mentre Aiden osservava ancora l’allenatore.

«Patetico, guarda come si gasa per una partita di qualificazione. Non oso immaginare che storie potrebbe montare per una finale…» rispose Aiden convinto.

Stiles si intromise scocciato, tra i due.

«Quanto andrà avanti ancora a parlare, quell’uomo? Voglio allenarmi, oggi mi sento in forma, per quanto possa sembrare strano, dopo la sbronza di ieri, ho questa voglia improvvisa di tastare il campo, di giocare. Non ho nessuna intenzione di rimanere in panchina tutto il tempo e…»

«Stilinski! Quando parlo voglio silenzio! Fai un giro del campo! Anzi no, vieni qua. - il coach sbottò infuriato, prima di farsi venire un’idea, a suo dire “brillante” - ho deciso, oggi proveremo ad allenarci in due gruppi. Tu sei parte del primo, insieme alle riserve, a Smith, a Greenberg e Mahealani, che mi aiuterà a sopportare la mediocrità della vostra situazione in campo»

Dalle panchine di legno, disposte in fila lungo un lato dello stadio, Cora sbuffò vigorosamente, rendendosi conto di come quell’uomo si contraddicesse sempre.

«Mister, mi scusi, ma non era lei, quello che fino a due minuti fa predicava la forza e la tenacia da parte di tutti? Perché adesso classifica alcuni ragazzi come mediocri?» la giovane indicò con uno sguardo sicuro Stiles, che, dal canto suo si rifiutava di alzarsi dalla panchina, per giocare nella stessa squadra di Jeremy Smith.

Non dopo quello che era accaduto tra loro. 

«Il coach è nei guai. Mai mettersi contro una Hale» bisbigliò Allison divertita, a Lydia e Kira, sedute con lei sulle tribune. Isaac, che stava a pochi metri da loro, ridacchiò alla battuta della sua ragazza, mentre Scott accanto a lui non aprì bocca. 

«Signorina Hale, so come gestire le riserve, a loro servono gli insulti per dare il massimo, quindi lasciami svolgere il mio lavoro con calma, altrimenti ti faccio fare un paio di giri di campo. Stilinski, muoviti, alza quelle chiappe e vieni a giocare, su!»

Stiles sì alzò controvoglia, mandando un occhiata disperata in direzione di Cora, che comunque non poteva fare nulla per aiutare l’amico, se non stringergli vigorosamente la mano, in segno di comprensione.

Il tempo attorno a loro era caldo ma ventilato, con le ombre dei ragazzi che risaltavano scure sul tappeto di erba dello stadio. Sembrava quasi di essere al mare, e nessuno si sarebbe stupito se qualche membro della squadra avesse avuto voglia di rotolarsi nel verde.  
Era la condizione perfetta per allenarsi.

«Stilinski è scarsissimo, non so come abbia solo pensato il coach di portarlo in squadra» borbottò Aiden, non capendo che Cora accanto a lui l’aveva sentito.

La ragazza si voltò per tirargli una forte sberla: «Non parlare più di Stiles in quel modo, o giuro che applico il suggerimento del coach, tirando fuori gli artigli e le zanne per romperti l’osso del collo»

«Sono così abituato a sentire le tue minacce infondate, che non ti credo nemmeno capace di attuare qualcosa di simile contro un amico, e poi stavo solo scherzando»  
Aiden non si lasciò coinvolgere dalla rabbia della Hale, concentrandosi sugli allenamenti, che sembravano parecchio intensi.  
Stiles collaborava perfettamente con Danny, con gran sorpresa del coach e dello stesso Aiden: i due avevano svolto tutte e venticinque le flessioni, con la fronte imperlata di sudore, ma la determinazione di chi sa che ha una grossa chance da giocarsi per entrare nei titolari.

«Io e te non siamo amici Aiden, ti sei scordato la nostra lotta nel bagno della scuola? Quella volta mi hai quasi ucciso. Come posso essere amica di qualcuno che mi è piombato tra capo e collo, tentando di rompermi il cranio contro un lavandino?»

«Si, ok. Ho afferrato il concetto» rispose lui, non ascoltandola e concentrandosi verso la zona tribune, dove Lydia sedeva, ancora silenziosa e con uno sguardo avvilito.

Mentre le urla del coach, sorprendentemente positive, riecheggiavano nello stadio, il ragazzo si chiese perché la Martin fosse ancora in quello stato, dato che pensava di averla rincuorata con quel “ti amo”, che apparentemente però, non era servito a nulla: appena scesi dalla navetta, lei si era separata da lui senza parlare, per dirigersi verso le tribune con Kira ed Allison.

Non era da lei questo strano comportamento, ed era impensabile che solo perché lui non le aveva mai detto quelle due parole magiche, lei si fosse fatta venire una crisi di nervi.  
Lydia non era tipo da questi complessi.

«Come va con Lydia? Era sconvolta stamattina, e ancora non ho ben capito per quale motivo» chiese Cora seppellendo l’ascia di guerra che aveva alzato tra sé e il lupo, buttando lo sguardo in direzione dell’amica.  
«Non lo so, e sinceramente? Oggi mi sembra troppo strana, e non credo che quello che mi ha raccontato sul pullman sia vero.  
Non è solo colpa degli scombussolamenti ormonali. Scott ieri, con la storia del polline, lei oggi, sembra di essere ripiombati in un vecchio incubo. Qualcosa sta accadendo, e non mi piace»

«Sai Aiden, io credo che dovresti parlarle, tentare di farti dire cosa prova effettivamente. Magari riesce a liberarsi da questa malinconia passeggera»

Cora rimase sovrappensiero, fissando distratta il campo davanti a sé: la partita di riscaldamento di Lacrosse era iniziata, e Stiles aveva compiuto uno splendido assist in direzione di Danny, lasciando la zona delle tribune a bocca aperta.

Aiden sentì di aver bisogno di sfogarsi, per questo proseguì col raccontare a Cora quello che gli passava per la testa: «Ha detto che sta male perché io non le ho mai confessato di amarla. Lo so, in fondo stiamo insieme da più di un anno, ma nessuno di noi ha mai sentito il bisogno di rivelare sentimenti che»

Il lupo si interruppe, guardando anche lui l’allenamento vittorioso. La verità spaventosa del seguito della sua frase si era appena affacciata alla sua mente, stordendolo.

Cora captò una strana tensione, mai palesatasi prima, voltandosi verso di lui, scioccata.

«Spero di aver intuito male, ma mi è parso di capire che stavi per concludere la frase intendendo dire che tu non la ami, esatto? E’ una delle mie migliori amiche, è un genio praticamente in tutto, non puoi nemmeno pensare una cosa del genere.  
Se sta con te, è perché ti ama, fidati. A volte le ragazze, soprattutto in certi periodi, si comportano diversamente, rispetto al solito, sembrano o più fredde, o più emotive.  
Non puoi giudicarla da un momento di debolezza. Anzi, devi sfruttare questi momenti per unirti a lei, proteggerla e sostenerla, avendo anche un po’ di pazienza» 

Aiden annuì al consiglio della Hale, non riuscendo però a staccare quella sensazione di vuoto che lo pervadeva.  
Nemmeno l’ennesima rete di Stiles, festeggiata con giubilo, poteva renderlo di buonumore.  
Dopo qualche secondo, l’Alpha continuò: «Il nostro è un rapporto strano. Io le voglio bene, un bene dell’anima, ma forse è vero che non sono certo di amarla davvero. Non so, sembra quasi che io mi sia semplicemente abituato alla sua presenza, e se dovesse allontanarsi, forse non mi dispererei. Non so come comportarmi»

Aiden tolse la maschera da duro, mostrando il suo vero volto. Lui come tutti gli adolescenti, era insicuro, dubbioso sul da farsi e sui suoi sentimenti. Stava per continuare, quando qualcosa lo fermò: «Dio, non so nemmeno perché ti sto raccontando tutto questo. Io e te non siamo amici, l’hai confermato prima»

«Forse stai raccontando quello che ti passa per la testa perchè avevi bisogno di sfogarti e basta» dichiarò Cora in maniera sensata, sorvolando sulla sensazione di calore che la parola “amici” le avesse regalato. Anche lei non era tipo da consigli o confidenze, eppure aveva ascoltato i tormenti amorosi dell’Alpha, così come faceva con Stiles, che senza dubbio era il suo migliore amico.  
Per questo ascoltò il lupo. Nonostante il loro rapporto burrascoso, sapeva che aveva bisogno di aiuto, che lei non osava negare. 

«Forse. Era da un po’ che non mi confidavo così con qualcuno, sai, nemmeno con - »

«Lydia» entrambi pronunciarono il nome della Martin, con enormi sensi di colpa e dispiacere.

«Te lo ripeto: parla con lei. E’ stato un momento di debolezza, probabilmente. Sai, non è fatta di pietra, quella ragazza. Confidati, esprimile quello che provi, potresti cambiare idea su di lei, e magari innamorarti sul serio, dato che purtroppo hai ancora dubbi. Non ferirla, solo questo. Non voglio che una delle mie migliori amiche stia male per amore, capito?»

«Il tuo non – amico ha compreso tutto, farò come dici» Aiden la guardò per un attimo negli occhi, trovandosi quasi davanti ad uno specchio: il color nocciola delle pupille dei due ragazzi era praticamente lo stesso.

Il ragazzo sorrise, rendendosi conto dell’errore madornale commesso in passato: come aveva potuto odiare a morte Cora?

La stessa Cora pensò che aveva giudicato male Aiden, nonostante il suo contributo all’uccisione di Boyd, uno dei suoi migliori amici.

«Scusami» sussurrò lui, imbarazzato. Non specificò il soggetto, che entrambi avevano intuito, perché in fondo non ce n’era motivo.

«Potevi uccidermi, Aiden. Sono una persona così cattiva?» chiese lei, fissandosi le scarpe.

Aiden si guardò attorno, incrociando per un secondo gli occhi verdi di Lydia, non più umidi, ma freddi e distanti all’apparenza. Il ragazzo prese un grosso respiro.

«No, Cora, non sei una persona cattiva. Non lo sono nemmeno io, ma a quei tempi eravamo uno contro l’altro, era naturale volessi ucciderti»

«Naturale? Oddio, non ti aspettare più consigli da me, va bene? Non farlo, lasciami perdere…»  
Cora ridacchiò, non intendendo vera la sua richiesta.

Il silenzio calò tra i due lupi mannari, e fu quello il momento nel quale Stiles segnò di nuovo una splendida rete, e il coach fischiò la fine di quel turno di allenamento.

Lo Stilinski si diresse entusiasta in direzione della Hale, prendendole le mani: «Cora sono titolare! Non so cosa mi sia successo, ma, oddio, oggi giocherò! Non mi è praticamente mai capitato in quattro anni di scuola!»

«Ma è meraviglioso!» la Hale abbracciò l’amico, seguita poi dal resto del branco, con Scott e Aiden in prima linea.

«Bravo Stiles, te lo meriti tutto» disse Scott, sorridendo per la prima volta quella mattina. Anche Aiden, che comunque non parlava con Scott a causa del litigio di qualche ora prima, si congratulò a suo modo con lo Stilinski.

«Bravo, strano che tu abbia avuto una giornata fortunata, ah, be, incrociamo le dita»

Stiles biascicò un veloce grazie, nonostante avesse captato il sarcasmo nel tono del lupo, prima di sedersi di fianco a Cora.

«Tuo fratello non c’è?»

Cora lo rimbrottò all’istante: «Lo vedi? L’hai visto in queste ore? No? Nemmeno io, quindi non fare queste domande, soprattutto dopo essere diventato titolare. Ti prego, rovineresti l’atmosfera festosa»

«Avrei voluto fosse qui» si lasciò sfuggire Stiles, il rossore che si espandeva sulle guance.

«Pfft, patetico. Questi sono i discorsi che non ho mai sopportato, detti dai ragazzi innamorati. Ognuno è libero di andare dove vuole, vivere la propria vita, non c’è bisogno di essere sempre attaccati con la colla»

«Dimenticavo la tua tipica acidità da Hale. Scusa se ho voluto confidare ad un’amica i miei tormenti»

Cora sospirò. Stavolta l’aveva combinata grossa.

«No, scusami tu, non avevo intenzione di offenderti. Senti, perché non festeggi il fatto di essere titolare, e lasci perdere mio fratello? Lui salterà fuori a pranzo, o al massimo in tempo per la partita, sai com’è fatto» la ragazza tentò di consolare Stiles, che, capendo il tentativo di riconciliazione della ragazza, le sorrise di rimando.

«Di che chiacchieravi con Aiden?» chiese lui dopo qualche minuto, mentre osservavano il perfetto riscaldamento di Scott, Isaac e i gemelli, che stava terminando, con il coach al settimo cielo.

«Nulla, stavamo solo discutendo su Lydia e le sue stranezze di oggi. Non è solo quello, il problema è anche che lei e Aiden non sembrano più andare d’accordo come sempre»

«Ho notato che non ha smesso di piangere per tutto il viaggio. Non mi va di vederla così. Dovremmo andare da lei e provare a farci dare qualche spieg-»

Stiles interruppe il suo discorso a causa dell’improvviso trambusto che si scatenò attorno a lui.  
Il vento, che fino a quel momento era semplicemente parso una carezza leggera, prese una inusuale potenza, con una raffica che fece scompigliare vigorosamente i capelli alle ragazze e ostacolò la corsa di Isaac, che sul campo era in procinto di segnare una rete spettacolare.

Un gridolino, proveniente da una zona accanto alla sua, per la precisione quella di Scott, lo fece distrarre, mandando la palla fuori campo.

Finstock urlò arrabbiato: «Lahey! Si può sapere che combini? La mia prozia avrebbe tirato meglio, e lei è nella fossa da quindici anni» 

Isaac non ascoltò nemmeno il coach, voltandosi, stranamente in preda ad una furia crescente, verso Mc Call.

«Scott, maledizione, è solo un po’ di vento, non dirmi che ti fa paura anche questo adesso»

Il ragazzo provò un ingiustificato odio per il suo amico, emozione che cresceva nettamente ogni secondo.

Che gli stava succedendo?

L’alpha originale, nel frattempo, non aveva distolto lo sguardo da un punto lontano, verso le tribune dello stadio.  
Era ancora quella strana polvere gialla, che decise di impossessarsi dell’aria, cadendo come neve su un campo che ora sembrava quasi parte di una pagina di un libro del medioevo, quelle che col tempo da bianche diventano giallognole.  
Il verde vivo aveva lasciato spazio al colore disgustoso del polline, che si depositò crudele sui ragazzi, senza risparmiarne nemmeno uno.

Lydia iniziò a tremare vigorosamente sugli spalti, spaventata come se avvertisse dei mostri attorno a sé.

Scott, dal canto suo, rimase nel campo, impalato, con gli occhi sgranati a fissare l’enorme nuvola di polline sopra di loro, che avanzava minacciosa, trascinata dalle forti raffiche.

«Mc Call, vuoi riprendere a giocare? Non dirmi che sei allergico al polline» tentò Finstock, senza però ricevere reazioni dal ragazzo.

Isaac non riuscì a placare la rabbia, nonostante tentasse di scorgere Allison tra le tribune, per calmarsi.  
Fu tutto inutile.

Scott venne colpito dalla somiglianza di odori tra la sostanza giallognola del moscone che aveva ingoiato il giorno prima, e il polline attorno a sé, avvertendo per quello una sconvolgente paura che lo imprigionò in un vortice di sensazioni negative.  
Si sentiva debolissimo e, per questo, si accasciò sull’erba in preda a tremiti convulsi.

Lahey si diresse verso di lui, gli occhi gialli da beta ben in vista.

«Alzati buono a nulla! Pretendi davvero di essere il nostro capitano, e poi ti spaventi come una femminuccia? E’ una fottutissima nuvola di polline! Sei ridicolo, Scott, cosa pensi possa farti, eh? Potrebbe ficcarsi tutta in quella bocca che ti ritrovi, e magari farti esplodere? Sei patetico! Pazzesco»

Isaac alzò l’altro di peso e gli tolse il casco, fissandolo negli occhi scuri che trasparivano terrore, con una rabbia profonda.  
Il ragazzo non si lasciò commuovere dalla difficoltà dell’amico, tirandogli un pugno sul naso.  
Non sembrava, però, che il gesto fosse stato compiuto di sua spontanea volontà: gli pareva di essere manovrato da un essere invisibile.

«No, no, ehi qui non si mette bene» disse Stiles, alzandosi rapidamente.

Il ragazzo, con Allison, Cora e Kira al seguito, corse verso il campo, incredulo. Isaac era uno dei migliori amici di Scott, lo aveva sempre rispettato e raramente litigava con lui: com’era possibile che di colpo il ragazzo odiasse il proprio Alpha?  
«Isaac sei impazzito? Fermati, per favore!» urlò Allison, avvicinandosi al fidanzato, che continuava a picchiare un inerme Scott.  
Mc Call, dal canto suo era bloccato dalla paura: non riusciva a reagire e colpire Isaac di rimando, non perché non volesse, solo che quasi non respirava, per non inalare il polline.  
Non voleva che altri insetti o ambulanze gli rovinassero l’esistenza.

«Isaac smettila!» strillò Kira: anche lei si stava lentamente sottomettendo al nervoso, con le pupille che le erano diventate gialle fluorescenti.

Nessuno sembrava riuscire a dividere Isaac da Scott, nessuno sembrava calmare il biondo, che sentiva l’impulso folle di squartare la gola di Scott, di ferirlo e ucciderlo, farlo a pezzi una volta per tutte.  
Il ragazzo continuava a colpirlo duramente, incurante dei fiotti di liquido rosso e viscoso che colavano dal naso e dalla bocca dell’altro, con un’ira soprannaturale.  
L’odore metallico del sangue di Scott bloccò l’intera squadra, incredula e sbigottita. Nessuno osava dividere i due, forse per paura, o forse perché nessuno sembrava essere in sé.

Lo stesso coach era immobile e impotente, alla vista di quei due che lottavano come se ne valesse della loro vita.

Fu Stiles, con un atto di coraggio, a trascinare via Scott da sotto il naso del beta, mentre Allison riuscì a bloccare la follia omicida dell’ altro, storcendogli il polso, in un gesto che aveva imparato dallo stesso Isaac.

A mali estremi, estremi rimedi.

Il biondo sbattè le palpebre confuso, avvertendo come il dolore al polso fosse già scomparso.

«Scusami, ma non sapevo come fermarti» borbottò Allison, ansimando per la tensione. 

Cora, invece, si avvicinò a Kira, tentando di calmarla.

«Kira, tranquilla, non agitarti ti prego, non possono vederti trasformata»

Scott sentì il lamento della ragazza, e parendo in possesso di nuovo vigore, si alzò in piedi, spostando Stiles che lo teneva fermo e buttandosi di nuovo contro un Isaac stordito, avvertendo dentro di sé quella stessa furia che non aveva mai posseduto, se non quella mattina con Lydia.

Proprio la banshee, rimasta l’unica seduta sulle tribune e sconvolta dalla rissa assurda, decise di alzarsi e, ancora piuttosto spaventata, scendere e tentare in tutti i modi di calmare i due ragazzi.

Lei era un essere soprannaturale, ma più di tutto, doveva ricordarsi che era una ragazza sicura e forte. Non poteva permettere che incubi o ricordi di persone che ormai non facevano più parte della sua vita, la bloccassero, facendola sprofondare nella depressione.   
Aveva capito che Scott e Isaac, come anche Kira, sembravano come posseduti, e forse, uno dei suoi noti strilli avrebbe potuto farli tornare in sé.  
Si stava avvicinando ai due litiganti, con gli occhi ormai asciutti e un pizzico di determinazione, conscia dei suoi gesti, quando Ethan lì accanto, ma più defilato rispetto ai due litiganti, la fermò di botto, mostrandole una figura poco lontano da loro.

«Aspetta Lydia, cos’è quella?» indicò il ragazzo, dubbioso.  
Aiden lì vicino si voltò, fissando stupito la zona indicata dal fratello.

Era una donna praticamente scheletrica: le ossa le si notavano più facilmente, quasi, rispetto alla pelle, che era per altro di un leggero color grigio fumo.  
Gli occhi, decisamente più grossi della media, sembravano privi di iridi, ed erano scuri come scarafaggi, mentre la bocca era tesa in un ghigno sottile, ma spaventoso.  
I capelli color grano secco le ricadevano, spenti e disordinati sulle spalle, e indossava una veste sporca, stracciata e decorata con ossa, presumibilmente umane.  
Alle orecchie portava pendenti, con inciso sul fondo un piccolo frammento di onice.

La donna, qualsiasi cosa volesse, non smetteva di guardare con morbosa attenzione verso il loro gruppo, facendo roteare piano un fiore rosa nella propria mano.

«Quella cosa è tutto, tranne che umana. Che diamine vuole da noi?? Perché ci fissa con insistenza» chiese il gemello di Aiden, sconcertato.

«Non lo so Ethan, ma mi inquieta il modo in cui non distoglie le pupille da questa zona, non mi piace. Aspetta, perché si sta piegando?»

«Non vorrà attaccarci?» chiese Aiden, già in procinto di trasformarsi.

Lydia sgranò gli occhi, provando di nuovo una sorda sensazione di terrore, nel vedere come l’essere si fosse chinato lentamente, e assumesse una strana posa simile a quella dei ragni, prima di iniziare a zampettare, letteralmente, verso di loro alla velocità del suono.

L’urlo della banshee, atterrita dal brusco movimento della donna, fermò la strana e inquietante lotta tra Isaac e Scott, con Allison e Stiles che riuscirono definitivamente a dividerli, dopo essersi coraggiosamente inseriti tra loro.

L’essere sconosciuto, colpito dall’urlo poderoso, si allontanò rapido verso la strada: così come era apparsa, la donna si era volatilizzata.

Il verso di Lydia aveva svegliato dalla trance il coach, che si voltò spaesato, prima di ricordare come Isaac avesse attaccato brutalmente Scott. 

«Che cosa ti è saltato in testa, Lahey? Sei fuori di cervello? Tu e Mc Call siete fuori dalla partita pomeriggio, non mi interessa se siete due dei titolari» decretò l’uomo, ignaro della figura inquietante che ormai si era allontanata.

Scott si avvicinò a Finstock, piuttosto tremante, osservando il polline che non aveva intenzione di diradarsi.  
Era successo di nuovo.  
Aveva capito che non era in sé quando quella polverina gialla era attorno: il giorno precedente con l’ambulanza e l’insetto, e poco prima durante lotta contro Isaac. 

«Coach, per f – favore, non p – può cacciarci dalla squadra!»

«Si che posso Mc Call, e sai perché? Perché sono l’allenatore. Tu e Lahey, andate in panchina e meditate sul perché avete iniziato a prendervi a pugni. Stilinski! Voglio il massimo da te, ok? Sei titolare, non deludermi»  
Il coach decretò terminato un allenamento tutto sommato perfetto, che per alcuni però, si era trasformato in un incubo.

«E’ colpa tua Isaac, sei un deficiente!» urlò Scott, furioso, contro il biondo.  
L’altro non battè ciglio, uscendo un po’ stordito dal campo, mano nella mano con una sconvolta Allison.

Danny fu l’unico ad uscire dal campo relativamente sorridente.  
Sul volto degli altri, invece, si poteva notare rabbia, delusione, frustrazione, sbigottimento e paura.

Qualcosa si era rotto tra di loro: e quando una coltre di gelo cade pesante su un’amicizia, non ci si può aspettare nulla di buono.

Alcuni membri del branco decisero di tenersi a debita distanza l’uno dall’altro: Lydia era con Danny nei posti davanti, mentre i gemelli erano più distanti.  
Cora e Kira stavano esattamente al centro, ed erano entrambe silenziose e soprattutto pensierose, dato che non riuscivano a spiaccicare parola.  
L’esempio plateale erano Isaac e Scott, che, seduti rispettivamente accanto a Allison e Stiles, non si rivolsero la parola per tutto il viaggio di ritorno in Hotel.

………………

La prima cosa che colpì Derek, uscito dall’hotel con due ciambelle e una tazza di tè verde già al sicuro nel suo stomaco, fu il pesante odore di pomodoro e chili che invadeva l’intera “Calle Madrid”.  
Le famiglie che abitavano in quei palazzi, che definire eterogenei era poco, sembrava si fossero messe d’accordo per impregnare i vestiti e i capelli del lupo di un sentore speziato, e di grande impatto.

Un po’ Derek si rispecchiava in quella fragranza, soprattutto quando pensava alle volte che la madre e la nonna avevano tentato di cucinare cibi stranieri, e puntualmente si erano ritrovate a fallire miseramente.  
Sua madre, se proprio doveva permettere alla sua mente di farsi attraversare da pensieri nostalgici, era una campionessa nelle specialità europee, e più precisamente tedesche.  
Come cucinava lei gli hamburger, non lo faceva nessuno.

Il ragazzo si guardò intorno: non aveva una meta precisa, ma sicuramente, se avesse girovagato a caso per la città, non si sarebbe perso. Il fiuto da lupo non l’avrebbe mai tradito.

Città del Messico era l’emblema del folklore moderno: grattacieli futuristici, hotel a cinque stelle e negozietti all’ultima moda, si alternavano ad abitazioni diroccate, decorate con colonnine antiche o colorate, tra le altre tonalità, di un “caliente” rosso amaranto.  
Quello che il ragazzo scorse, mentre lasciava l’albergo alle sue spalle, era che non esisteva uno spazio che non fosse coperto da alberi, cespugli o fiori. L’enorme quantità di gas e inquinamento prodotta dalle macchine, veniva, grazie al cielo, compensata con tutto quel verde.

Era quasi assurdo, per Derek, notare come accanto ad un enorme grattacielo, simbolo del moderno che avanzava, si potesse trovare un albero secolare, piantato lì in tempi nei quali le persone nemmeno potevano pensare all’esistenza dei palazzi.

Il ragazzo mise le mani in tasca, respirando l’aria pesante di una città che mescolava odori culinari, smog e un alto tasso di umidità.  
Era vestito diversamente, quella mattina: senza considerare i soliti jeans scuri e la giacca di pelle nera, Derek aveva ripescato dalla valigia una t -shirt blu elettrico, regalatagli da Cora per il suo compleanno.  
Era inusuale, per lui, indossare vestiti con colori sgargianti, dato che il suo guardaroba, dal giorno dell’incendio in poi, comprendeva solo colori lugubri e maglie a maniche lunghe.  
«Ti starà bene, vedrai…» gli aveva assicurato la sorella, e in effetti, col senno di poi, doveva ammettere che quella maglia era davvero particolare.

Quella mattinata, iniziata in maniera assurda, con quel bacio sulla guancia ad opera di Stiles, stava continuando anche peggio. Non aveva ancora smesso di ricordare eventi passati, il che era un male per uno che voleva solo archiviarli tutti e per sempre. 

Gli occhiali da sole, che indossava ormai per abitudine, lo proteggevano da sguardi indiscreti.  
Non poteva essere altro che una benedizione, dato che le sue pupille erano diventate scarlatte.

Gli succedeva ogni volta che pensava alla sua famiglia: tutta colpa della rabbia che aveva in corpo.

La gente attorno, che attraversava freneticamente il marciapiede, lo osservava meravigliata, soprattutto le ragazze.  
Derek odiava le attenzioni morbose del gentil sesso, soprattutto dopo aver perso Paige, l’unica ragazza che non lo aveva mai deluso, che aveva ammesso di amarlo, e che voleva renderlo felice.  
Gli mancava a volte, Paige, così come gli mancava la sua famiglia, e soprattutto una vita normale.

“Il momento peggiore per farsi prendere dalla nostalgia è in una strada popolata da signorotte allegre, che parlano rapidamente e con una cadenza incomprensibile.” pensò il ragazzo tra sé e sé.  
I discorsi della gente sembravano voler essere per forza di dominio pubblico: il tono di voce dei pedoni, dei ragazzi seduti a bere aranciate ai tavolini del bar e degli uomini che parlavano al cellulare era sempre maledettamente alto. 

Osservando l’ambiente attorno, il ragazzo notò le innumerevoli bandiere messicane, che sventolavano fiere, appese alle finestre delle case.  
Anche a casa Hale si usava appendeva la bandiera, durante il giorno del ringraziamento, ed era una tradizione che si rinnovava sempre con gioia.  
Suo padre cucinava divinamente il tacchino, sua madre preparava i dolci e lui con le sorelle si divertiva ad appendere bandierine a stelle e strisce tra gli alberi.  
Non che tutti questi gesti venissero notati da chissà quanta gente; la casa, in fondo era sperduta tra i boschi…  
A Derek, però importava poco. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per rivivere un ultima volta quei momenti spensierati.  
Una volta, ora che ci pensava a fondo, era stato sgridato pesantemente da un uomo, perché stava distruggendo la flora boschiva per impigliare una bandierina tra i fiori.  
Derek sorrise malinconicamente al pensiero. Non ricordava chi fosse l’uomo, molto probabilmente poteva essere il vice sceriffo Stilins…  
L’Hale chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì di scatto.

“C’è davvero bisogno di ricordare il nome dello sceriffo? Non ho limite al masochismo.” sbuffò il ragazzo, odiandosi a morte.

La polizia messicana presidiava tutti gli angoli di quella strada, ora che ci faceva più caso.  
Era stata colpa degli omicidi multipli della notte precedente, che avevano spaventato la popolazione per la brutalità del loro compimento.  
Uomini tagliati a metà, gole squarciate, cadaveri ritrovati a brandelli.

Qualunque cosa fosse, Derek aveva intuito non appartenesse alla categoria degli esseri umani. O era un serial killer particolarmente psicopatico, e lì bastava catturarlo e mandarlo all’ergastolo, oppure erano guai.

Derek ripensò alle notizie del telegiornale qualche giorno prima: in effetti era da un po’ di tempo che si susseguivano news sconcertanti su omicidi misteriosi e macabri.  
Per terra il disegno in gesso segnalava la presenza del cadavere, mutilato, dato che la metà di quest’ultimo si trovava sul marciapiede opposto: il ragazzo si fermò un attimo per capire che odore avesse.

Tutto si sarebbe aspettato, tranne una scena del crimine che profumava di fiori.

“Che diamine succede qui?” pensò, mentre tossiva, dato che l’odore l’aveva comunque colpito.  
Forse era meglio allontanarsi. Aveva già troppi pensieri per la testa. 

Il profilo di Kate Argent, suo malgrado, gli apparve nel cervello, quasi a prenderlo in giro.

Derek tentò di scacciarlo, concentrandosi sulla strada da percorrere, ma nulla da fare: l’avanzare del ragazzo, sempre senza una vera e propria meta, era intervallato da pensieri nostalgici, e rabbia profonda per quella ragazza che gli aveva bruciato l’adolescenza.

Mai come in quel momento si odiò per averla incontrata, per essersi concesso a lei, mai come in quel momento sentiva di aver assoluto bisogno della sua famiglia viva, e mai come in quel momento tentava di non lasciar spazio nella sua testa al volto di un ragazzino con molti nei, iperattivo e con due occhi color ambra che erano diventati il suo porto sicuro, senza che l’altro ne fosse a conoscenza.

Derek non poteva permettersi di provare alcunché per Stiles: i motivi erano facilmente elencabili, dato che chiunque si legava all’Hale romanticamente, finiva dentro una fossa.

Semplicemente non poteva consentire a quel marmocchio imprevedibile di scuotergli la vita, che tutto sommato era tornata accettabile, da un anno a quella parte.

Consentire a sé stesso di essere amico del ragazzo? Forse, in fondo era parte del branco, e il branco è più forte se sempre unito.  
Aveva deciso: Derek sentiva di aver bisogno di Stiles solo in funzione del branco.

«Ecco, questa è una soluzione accettabile» borbottò il ragazzo.

Era arrivato davanti ad un’enorme piazza, piastrellata in mattoni biancastri, e decorata da file e file di alberi e cespugli pieni zeppi di fiori rosati, gli stessi che erano praticamente dovunque in città. Al centro della piazza Derek osservò meravigliato la costruzione enorme, costituita da quattro archi uniti sotto una cupola rossastra e maestosa.  
Ai lati si potevano scorgere definitivamente delle figure che sedevano a gambe incrociate.  
Davanti all’enorme sottospecie di tempio, zampillava allegramente una fontana, i quali getti, però partivano da terra, sorprendendo quindi i turisti ignari.

La struttura che terminava poi con la fontana, era stata fabbricata con mattoni scuri, ed era piena zeppa di scalini.

“Chissà come si chiama.” pensò Derek, estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca e accendendolo.

La costruzione aveva troppe persone attorno e una quantità di imponenza tale da non poter essere qualcosa di frivolo.

Il cellulare trillò, segno che qualcuno gli aveva mandato un messaggio.

“Chi mi cerca alle 9 e mezza del mattino?” si chiese, già nervoso.  
Poteva essere Cora, che voleva sapere che fine avesse fatto, e perché non fosse con gli altri al campo.  
Poteva addirittura essere Scott: a volte il ragazzo lo chiamava senza apparente motivo.

Derek si sedette sul bordo della struttura nera, per farsi ombra e poter vedere il display del cellulare non più in controluce.

Il ragazzo sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, si tolse gli occhiali da sole e provò di nuovo a leggere.  
Non si era sbagliato.

Il fatto era che Derek aveva memorizzato i numeri di tutti i membri del branco, chiamandoli chi col nome, come Cora, Scott o Isaac, chi col cognome, come Martin o Argent.  
Stiles, come ovvio, era stato soprannominato “Idiota”, perché quella era la considerazione dell’Hale nei confronti del più piccolo, e poi leggere i messaggi che avevano come mittente un “Idiota” era di per sé divertente.  
Il ragazzo non si stupì più di tanto, in fondo, quando lesse il testo.

Da: “Idiota”

Ciao Derek, come mai non sei allo stadio? Il vice coach dovrebbe essere sempre presente, no? Se ti va di passare, e non ti senti scontroso senza motivo, e questo deve essere un miracolo, ti aspetto.   
Cioè, no, ti aspettiamo.   
Cora ti aspetta.   
Solo lei, non io.   
Ciao. 

Il cuore di Derek mancò un battito.  
C’era assoluto bisogno di rispondere?

A pensarci bene, no.

Lui doveva tenere la maschera da burbero asociale, soprattutto quando comportarsi diversamente sarebbe stato proibitivo.

Stiles lo aspettava, Stiles voleva che lui fosse presente all’allenamento, Stiles, che era sembrato così inerme, mentre si addormentava sopra di lui.  
Lo stesso Stiles che gli aveva salvato la vita, che Derek aveva abbracciato durante il terremoto e che si era intrufolato coraggiosamente nella sua stanza per lasciargli un bacio.

Perché Derek non smetteva di provare quelle disgustose sensazioni di calore, soprattutto all’altezza del petto?  
Si era ripromesso di non accettarle più, di respingerle e chiudere il proprio cuore, privo di qualsivoglia sentimento.  
Il suo cuore serviva solo per pompare il sangue, non per altro. Non si scaldava al pensiero di vedere una persona, non vibrava appena udiva la risata di qualcuno, non era più abituato a battere per amore.

Questo fino al giorno del terremoto.

Il ragazzo si mise le mani tra i capelli, sotterrando il volto sconcertato.

La difficoltà maggiore era ammettere a sé stesso di provare una cotta per Stiles, che non si era mai palesata ufficialmente, solo grazie alle fortissime limitazioni imposte a sé stesso.  
Da quando il ragazzo lo aveva aiutato a non morire a causa del proiettile dello strozza lupo, quella strana e improbabile infatuazione era nata per crescere paurosamente nella zona più nascosta del suo inconscio.

Inconscio che lo aveva tradito malamente, facendogli sognare Stiles, facendogli bramare sessualmente il ragazzo in maniera che l’Hale riteneva comunque impossibile: non era mai accaduto in quel modo con Paige, o con Kate, o con Jennifer.

Tutta quella situazione era assurda, sottolineata dal fatto che era molto probabile che lo stesso Stiles, a causa di tutti i suoi comportamenti ambigui, fosse il primo a provare sentimenti veri verso di lui.

Ma era davvero tutto così sbagliato?

Derek si riscosse di colpo dai propri pensieri, collegando il cellulare ad internet e cercando il nome del monumento, dato che era il motivo primario per il quale il ragazzo aveva acceso il dispositivo.

Il GPS installato, gli mostrò come si trovasse nella “Plaza de la Republica” e il monumento fosse “el Monumento a la Revolucion.”

Beh, la rivoluzione era avvenuta certamente, nella sua testa, quindi poteva dire che il nome della struttura poteva definirsi perfettamente azzeccato.

Derek decise di rimanere seduto sul muretto, approfittando del fatto che fosse libero da sconosciuti, semplicemente ad osservare come le foglie degli alberi si muovessero leggiadre, grazie alla brezza che si era sviluppata da poco.  
Sembrava danzassero, mostrando varie tonalità di verde, che si muovevano in base al vento.  
Lo spettacolo della natura lo sorprendeva sempre, era inutile negarlo. 

L’atmosfera, nonostante le migliaia di ambulanze o macchine della polizia che continuavano a sfrecciare per strada, era tranquilla, quasi rilassante.

Derek si stese definitivamente, puntando con interesse lo sguardo verso il cielo che si stava colorando di grigio.  
Le nuvole di umidità erano sempre più presenti.

Accanto a lui, migliaia di fiori rosa stavano sbocciando lentamente dal cespuglio ben tenuto, vicino al muretto. Erano così silenziosi, ma estremamente rapidi nella crescita, quasi inquietanti.

Derek, però, non se ne accorse, troppo preso nell’ammirare il cielo.

 

«Ciao»

Una voce femminile interruppe il flusso di pensieri del ragazzo, che si alzò di scatto.  
Davanti a lui c’era una giovane donna, decisamente attraente, con lisci capelli biondi, tra i quali si potevano scorgere meches più scure.  
Gli occhi vispi e attenti erano particolarmente scuri, quasi neri, ricordando il colore del muretto sul quale Derek era seduto.  
Sembravano quasi scuri come due frammenti di onice. 

Il fisico della giovane era mozzafiato, Derek era certo di non aver mai visto una ragazza così formosa, con tutte le curve al punto giusto.  
Il vestito che indossava era lungo fino alle ginocchia, con degli strani ricami a forma di ossa sul fondo.

Il ragazzo le sbuffò contro, perché in quella donna c’era qualcosa che non gli convinceva. La ragazza era troppo perfetta per essere vera.

L’Hale decise di alzare la guardia, in caso di pericolo. 

«Uhm» rispose lui, considerando come la presenza di quella ragazza gli avesse tolto Stiles dalla testa. Una buona azione, assolutamente, forse l’unica compiuta da quell’estranea.

«Ciao, non sei un tipo che parla troppo, vero? Io mi chiamo Yvita, piacere»

Yvita tese la mano, con un gesto dolce che l’Hale non potè ignorare.  
Il ragazzo prese la mano tra le proprie, notando come quella fosse maledettamente gelata.

Sembrava uscita da un freezer. Ora che la osservava meglio, poteva notare come la pelle della ragazza fosse di un leggero color perla. Troppo pallida per essere umana, ora Derek ne era convinto.

«Qualcosa non va?»

«Non sei umana, sei troppo fredda» esclamò Derek, che più guardava negli occhi la ragazza e più si inquietava per il contatto.

«Scaldami tu allora» sussurrò lei, sensualmente, sedendosi accanto al ragazzo, e strusciandosi col proprio corpo su quello del licantropo.

Derek captò i movimenti della ragazza, sentendoli come terribilmente sbagliati.  
Chi si credeva di essere quella sconosciuta, fredda come un blocco di ghiaccio, splendidamente inquietante, ad avvicinarsi senza pudore a lui, strusciarsi come se fosse un gatto, permettersi di flirtare e baciarlo?

La lingua della ragazza si infilò prepotentemente tra le labbra di Derek, che però non rispose al bacio, anzi, tentò di fermarlo spintonando malamente la ragazza da un lato.

«Che cavolo fai?» chiese, trattenendosi e non poco dal mostrare gli occhi rossi dell’Alpha in lui.

Non era la prima volta che qualcuno lo coglieva di sorpresa, baciandolo con insistenza, e non era nemmeno la prima volta che il ragazzo sbattesse via la suddetta ragazza, in malo modo.

«Che sgarbato che sei, e poi non ti sei nemmeno presentato, se è per questo. Credevo che la bellezza esteriore rispecchiasse quella interiore, ma mi sbagliavo. Strano, io ho un grosso intuito per queste cose, in generale»

Derek era in procinto di mandarla definitivamente a quel paese, quando una figura al centro della piazza davanti a lui, colse la sua attenzione.

Era un’altra ragazza, che passeggiava tranquillamente nella piazza, prima di rendersi conto di avere su di sé lo sguardo di qualcuno; per questo si voltò verso Derek, che poté osservarla meglio.

Portava i capelli corvini, mossi, ordinati e maledettamente lunghi, almeno fino alla schiena.  
Le labbra erano dipinte di un rosso acceso, quasi brillante, che contrastava con il pallore inusuale della pelle.  
Il colore degli occhi della giovane era lo stesso di quello di Derek.  
Il suo sguardo si specchiava in quello dell’Alpha, mostrando lo stesso identico sbalordimento, con le pupille spalancate e la bocca aperta dalla sorpresa.

Lui sbattè le palpebre, sentendo che la terra sotto i suoi piedi cadeva, crollava, si frantumava, perché quella ragazza doveva essere sepolta nel suo giardino, e non stare davanti a lui, in procinto di avvicinarsi, a passo cadenzato e quasi fluttuando sulla strada.

Derek non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, aveva paura che se l’avesse persa di vista un attimo, si sarebbe volatilizzata.  
Non poteva essere lì, non poteva essere lei, non era possibile fosse lei, no…

Un suono leggero, accompagnato da un inevitabile singhiozzo provenne dalla bocca di Derek, un nome, che non credeva di poter più pronunciare.

«Laura?»

Laura Hale, con lo sguardo dapprima perso nel vuoto, e poi fisso sul fratello, si posizionò esattamente di fianco ad una sorridente Yvita, prima di correre incontro al fratello, ed abbracciarlo, commossa, con un sorriso che le attraversava il meraviglioso volto.

«Derek, io, scusami, ho dovuto fingere la mia morte per farti tornare a Beacon Hills. Dovevi tornarci, era di vitale importanza, e tu l’hai fatto. Oddio, sono stata una sciocca a pensare di far finta di uccidermi. Ho giocato con i tuoi sentimenti, Derek, ti prego, perdonami. Ti ho ritrovato qui finalmente e ti prometto che non ti lascerò più, giuro!»

Le lacrime bagnavano entrambe le guance degli Hale, tremanti di commozione e felicità. Derek non era più abituato a piangere, non era mai stato bravo ad esprimere le emozioni, ma in quel momento il turbinio di sensazioni era troppo da gestire, per essere trattenuto malamente nel suo animo.

Troppo.

Laura sorrise, finalmente, staccandosi dal fratello.

«Sei sempre uguale! Un anno e mezzo che non ci vediamo, e non cambi di una virgola! Cosa ci fai qui? Come hai fatto a trovarmi?»

«Ti odio a morte per quello che mi hai fatto, ma sono troppo felice di rivederti per pensarci ora, anche tu sei sempre uguale! Oddio, sono qui con Cora, lo sai? Nostra sorella minore, quella che credevamo morta nell’incendio. E’ qui, in gita scolastica con i suoi amici. Devono giocare a Lacrosse e…»

Derek sembrava un fiume in piena, era incredibile come sentisse la mancanza della sorella, era impensabile il fatto di aver vissuto senza di lei per un anno e mezzo. Credeva che lo zio Peter l’avesse uccisa, credeva di averla protetta, lasciandola sepolta vicino alla villa..e invece era lì.

Bellissima, con un sorriso solare, in carne ed ossa, e soprattutto viva.

Sua sorella era viva.

«Il polline ti ha condotto da lui, Laura» si intromise sorridendo Yvita.

Derek le lanciò un occhiataccia. Che ci faceva quella smorfiosetta ancora lì?

«Vai via, nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere»

Quella ragazza continuava stranamente ad inquietarlo. Derek tentò di liquidarla, dandole meno confidenza possibile.  
Il ragazzo staccò un attimo gli occhi dal volto della sorella, per puntarli al cielo, notando un’enorme nuvola di polline che si spostava alla velocità del suono, verso di loro.

Il vento, nel frattempo, iniziò a crescere di intensità.

«Che vento! C’era una brezza piacevole fino a due minuti fa. Oddio Derek, parlami di Cora! Ora ha diciotto anni giusto? E’ una bella ragazza? Scommetto di si. Assomiglia a nostra madre? E’ fidanzata? Dimmi di te, sei fidanzato?»

Derek rise, inalando un po’ di polline, ma non se ne preoccupò.  
Laura era sempre stata una ragazza alla ricerca del gossip, e quel lato decisamente femminile della sorella gli era mancato come l’ossigeno.

La curiosità è femmina, in fondo, Derek lo sapeva bene. 

Il ragazzo cercò un’immagine da mostrare, dove Cora fosse in primo piano: ce n’era una, in effetti, dove la minore degli Hale sorrideva felice, accanto a Stiles. Era stata scattata durante il compleanno della ragazza, ed entrambi indossavano cappellini a forma di lupo.

«E’ stupenda Derek, ha lo stesso volto di nostra madre. Non credevo fosse cresciuta così bene. Quello accanto chi è? Il suo ragazzo? Ha un viso così divertente!»

«Stiles il ragazzo di Cora? Assolutamente no! Lui è solo un rompiballe che rende la mia vita un inferno»

«Infatti non stai pensando a lui in questo momento, vero?» chiese maliziosa Yvita, guardando attentamente la foto. «E’ carino! Però tu sei fidanzato con me, dillo a tua sorella» sbottò lei, convinta.

«Cosa?»

Derek ora era convinto al cento per cento di aver incontrato una psicopatica. Non c’erano alternative. Si era spaventato anche perché lui stava effettivamente pensando a Stiles: non aveva idea di come quella ragazza lo avesse scoperto.

Magari era un essere sovrannaturale…poteva forse leggere nel pensiero? 

«Laura, non crederle, io non so chi sia questa ragazza, andiamocene a bere un caffè, è meglio, non voglio avercela tra i piedi» il ragazzo prese la sorella per il braccio, trascinandola via mentre il vento aumentava sempre più la sua forza.

«Dobbiamo ripararci, entriamo in un bar, qua ce ne sono mille» propose Laura, sorridendo e seguendo il fratello.

«Lui non vuole»

Yvita era ancora lì, e non aveva intenzione di andarsene.

«Ignorala Laura, sarà una stalker psicopatica, ci lascerà in pace se la lasciamo perdere»

«Lui non vuole! Dovete stare qui» Yvita sorrise, prima di scoppiare in una fragorosa risata.

Derek ora era decisamente terrorizzato. Doveva andarsene di lì, e alla svelta. 

«Lui non vuole? Ma di chi stai parlando?» chiese Laura, poco convinta della lucidità della ragazza.

«Lui»

Yvita indicò un puntino lontano, che si avvicinava lentamente ma rapidamente.  
Era un volto decisamente conosciuto, che ora quasi correva verso di loro.

«Peter?» Esclamò spaventata Laura. La sua bocca ora era spalancata, sembrava quasi emettesse un urlo silenzioso. La ragazza indietreggiò, staccandosi da Derek e preparandosi ad affrontare lo zio.

«Lui la vuole, vedi?» sorrise Yvita, mentre il polline continuava a volare sopra di loro.

Derek non riuscì a muoversi, qualcosa gli impediva di allontanarsi nel bar più vicino con la sorella.  
Sembrava che il polline che aveva ignorato, ora lo stesse immobilizzando.  
La situazione stava prendendo una piega drammatica è inquietante.  
Peter non poteva essere lì, no…lui era negli Stati Uniti a reclutare lupi per il suo branco.

Non era lui quello che correva rapido, sul volto l’espressione di chi è pronto a compiere un omicidio.  
Non poteva, non doveva essere lui.

«Mi dispiace» rise Yvita, con gli occhi che divennero enormi e scuri. Non sembrava davvero dispiaciuta, piuttosto pareva divertita. 

La ragazza abbracciò Derek, che non provò nemmeno a togliersela di torno, rimanendo impalato a guardare, dopo un anno e mezzo, quella scena che lo avrebbe perseguitato ogni notte.  
L’incubo che non l’avrebbe più lasciato.

«Peter cosa vuoi fare, che oddio…no…no...» urlò lei, indietreggiando.

«Peter, è Laura! E’ viva! Cosa stai facendo?» urlò Derek, ma lo zio sembrava non sentirlo.

Peter Hale sorrideva malevolo, mentre si trasformava in lupo e sgozzava Laura senza pietà con i suoi artigli, lasciando che la ragazza cadesse per terra senza grazia.

La strada sarebbe dovuta scomparire, Derek sarebbe voluto morire, eppure si rese conto che poteva ancora respirare.  
Era assurdo, quello che stava vivendo.  
Non aveva senso.  
Peter non poteva compiere due volte lo stesso omicidio, non era umanamente accettabile.  
L’uomo, che sembrava davvero essere comparso dal nulla, accarezzò con un artiglio il volto immobile di Laura, stesa per terra, con il sangue che aveva tinto la sua bocca dello stesso colore del rossetto. 

Derek rimase impotente, a vedere gli occhi dello zio che brillavano di un forte color rubino, mentre gli artigli premevano contro la pelle della nipote, sempre più un profondità.

L’uomo non disse nulla per tutto il tempo, ma sembrava godere nel toccare in quel modo la ragazza, squartarla lentamente, sempre più profondamente.

«Lui non voleva che voi due vi rincontraste...» ribadì Yvita, trattenendo e non più abbracciando Derek.

Il ragazzo vide lo zio allontanarsi calmo, come se non avesse appena squartato la gola della nipote.

L’alpha più giovane fissò la sorella: l’aveva persa di nuovo, continuava a perdere le persone che amava: a cosa serviva vivere?

Laura giaceva a terra, tristemente immobile, con il fratello che si era riuscito a liberare dalla presa di Yvita, per chinarsi in lacrime sul cadavere.  
Non aveva agito. Non aveva difeso sua sorella, aveva lasciato che lo zio, sbucato dal nulla, la facesse fuori di nuovo.  
Come poteva pensare di proteggere le persone che amava, se era stato capace solo a stare immobile, senza difendere una ragazza che aveva il suo stesso sangue che le scorreva nelle vene?

Una strana apatia avvolse il cuore del ragazzo.

«Devi stare con me, Derek. Stai con me e sarai felice per sempre, tieni, bevi quest’acqua speciale, ti farà bene» gli aveva sussurrato Yvita nell’orecchio, chinandosi davanti a lui con una boccetta che aveva lo stesso strano odore del cadavere che Derek aveva annusato in precedenza.

Lui la osservò, con occhi spenti, mentre la nuvola di polline ancora volteggiava sopra di loro.

-

Gli altoparlanti, disseminati in tutti gli angoli dello stadio Azteca, stavano mostrando alla città scettica, che la tipica frenesia da discoteca non era solo materia di luoghi chiusi, sotterranei, generalmente illuminati da luci al neon e pieni zeppi di ragazzi sudati e storditi.  
La musica proveniente dalle casse, infatti, aveva trasformato l’enorme struttura, occupata in quel momento da circa 20.000 persone, in una gigantesca discoteca all’aperto, con il divertimento ampliato dal tipico modo di fare messicano, ovvero “caliente” ed espansivo.

Il pubblico, che riempiva buona parte degli spalti, sventolava, sotto un cielo color zaffiro, a volte attraversato da nuvole così bianche che sembravano spruzzate di panna, chi bandiere rosse e bianche, a simboleggiare la squadra di Beacon, chi invece gagliardetti arancioni e neri che inneggiavano ai Denver Outlaws.

Nessuno riusciva a stare seduto, mentre ascoltava il suono dei sintetizzatori e dei bassi.

Migliaia di mani, di braccia, di corpi sugli spalti ondeggiavano perfettamente, rendendo quasi vivo il movimento della musica, mentre una decina di ragazze, in tenute succinte e con tra le mani dei pon pon colorati, eseguivano coreografie spettacolari, e sensuali, saltellando e volteggiando da una parte all’altra del campo.   
L’odore intenso di fritto, salsicce e salse piccanti, proveniente dal bar vicino agli spogliatoi, dava quasi l’idea che si stesse attuando una grigliata tra amici di proporzioni gigantesche.

Dalla stanza, infatti, uscivano quintali di cibi che venivano puntualmente rovesciati, dai più sbadati, sulle poltroncine rosse, nere e gialle, di plastica dello stadio, le quali si trovavano ironicamente decorate da macchie che emanavano i più svariati odori.

I più attenti, per fortuna, trangugiavano i panini come persone civili, senza nemmeno sbrodolarsi.

La tensione si faceva sempre più pesante: il risultato della partita che stava per svolgersi era basilare per il proseguimento del torneo. La squadra vincente si sarebbe qualificata direttamente ai quarti di finale, e compiendo un passo fondamentale per il percorso che portava alla coppa.

Le zone più in fermento dell’intero stadio, però, erano sia le tribune, dove stavano le riserve delle squadre o i compagni di classe, nel caso di Beacon, che gli spogliatoi, dove le squadre stesse si riunivano per preparare i loro “piani di battaglia”.

Il passaggio che collegava queste stanze, dedicate ai giocatori, con lo stadio, sembrava quasi il fondo di una piscina, oppure uno di quegli scivoli che vengono installati nei parchi acquatici: era infatti largo e colorato di un vivace verde acqua.  
Doveva essere attraversato completamente, per entrare negli spogliatoi, per poi poter raggiungere una gigantesca entrata, preludio al corridoio stretto dei camerini.  
Quest’ultimo era decisamente simile al cunicolo di una grotta, nonostante l’illuminazione fornita da luci potenti, che penzolavano in fila indiana sopra la testa di chi lo attraversava.

Era qui che Cora si era fermata per osservare le solite figure mitologiche, che si sovrapponevano con le gigantografie dei membri storici della squadra di calcio dell’ America.  
Erano loro, infatti, a decorare le pareti, che illuminate dalle luci, regalavano uno strano riflesso bluastro all’intero corridoio.  
Cora lo attraversò senza parlare, ascoltando la musica spacca timpani dello stadio con un orecchio, mentre con l’altro tentava di captare qualche discorso dei ragazzi.

Un cartello bianco, montato sopra la sua testa, recitava “Local Estelar”: gli spogliatoi, quindi, si sarebbero dovuti trovare lì vicino.

Cora girò a destra, trovandosi in un’enorme stanza, dalla quale provenivano tanti tipi di odori di deodoranti maschili, che le provocarono vari pizzicori al naso.  
Che senso aveva profumarsi prima di una partita, dato che sarebbero finiti tutti doppiamente puzzolenti?

La luce della camera proveniva sia da lampade al neon, poste ai lati di mini cabine di legno che avevano degli inquietanti divisori a sbarre, che da barre luminose sul soffitto.

La ragazza si avvicinò al primo sulla destra, e notò un piccolo cassetto in legno, con una maniglietta in plastica grigia, che si trovava sopra alla cabina.  
Dietro ad essa, nella quale era presente uno sgabello, sempre dello stesso materiale naturale, si potevano “ammirare” i volti dei giocatori dell’America, sorridenti e accecanti, con tutte quelle luci.  
Ognuno di loro aveva il nome e il numero di maglia accanto alla foto. 

Il pavimento era piastrellato di nero, con al centro un enorme adesivo che raffigurava il simbolo della squadra: su sfondo giallo, si notava un disegno che rimandava all’intero continente americano, anch’esso color ebano, con dei simboli rossi accanto.

Cora non aveva mai visto uno spogliatoio del genere, futuristico e classico allo stesso tempo.

«Ehi che sorpresa!» Stiles, abbastanza nervoso, ma sghignazzante, si avvicinò all’amica, già vestito di tutto punto, senza però aver indossato ancora il casco.

La Hale sorrise: «Sono venuta ad augurarti buona fortuna. Questa è la tua prima partita titolare in un torneo, e beh, ho pensato che un po’ di supporto morale ti avrebbe fatto bene»

Il sorriso di Stiles si ingigantì, e il ragazzo si protese ad abbracciare l’amica, che ricambiò la stretta.

«Grazie Cora. Sono terribilmente agitato, spero di non combinare guai, ho una paura maledetta di sbagliare qualche passaggio, e di far perdere la partita alla squadra»

«Stiles non iniziare con tutti questi dubbi. Devi essere ottimista amico, vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Tu gioca come hai fatto stamattina, e sarai grande»

Gli incoraggiamenti di Cora regalarono al ragazzo lo stesso effetto di un tonico. Stiles alzò il pugno in aria con decisione.

«Grazie. Cercherò di star calmo e soprattutto rimanere concentrato, si»  
Lo Stilinski si voltò, decidendo di allontanarsi, quando pensò che aveva bisogno di risolvere ancora una questione con la Hale.

«Ascolta Cora, hai mica visto tuo fratello da qualche parte? Non so, sugli spalti, all’entrata dello stadio, vicino al bar. Gli avevo mandato un messaggio stamattina, ma non mi ha ancora risposto» chiese, tamburellando le dita nervosamente contro il braccio. 

La ragazza rispose alle parole dell’amico con uno sguardo incredulo ed una risatina: «Stiles, nemmeno io lo vedo da stamattina, ho provato a chiamarlo un paio di volte e non ha risposto neanche a me. Non dirmi che stavi aspettando un “buona fortuna” da parte sua, perché lui non è abituato ad incoraggiare le persone. Dopo tutto quello che ha passato, mio fratello è diventato emozionalmente stitico: io ti avviso, non aspettarti mai nulla da lui, che sia prettamente romantico. Rimarresti solo deluso»

Il sorriso di Stiles svanì, sostituendosi ad una sottile rabbia, mista ad amarezza.  
«Si, ok. Ho capito che tipo è tuo fratello, non mi aspetto più niente da lui.  
Però, a volte, vorrei smettere di pensare così tanto a lui, ma mi è dannatamente impossibile. Derek è così insensibile nei miei confronti, lo vorrei odiare, ma c’è sempre qualcosa che me lo impedisce. E se un giorno ci capita di andare d’accordo, il giorno dopo non ci rivolgiamo nemmeno la parola, io non so più come comportarmi con lui»

Cora capì che questo era un momento importante per Stiles, dato che non capitava così spesso che si sfogasse apertamente, parlando dei suoi sentimenti.  
La ragazza, per questo, decise di rallegrare l’amico, prima di uscire dagli spogliatoi.

«Ascolta, c’è una cosa che tu non sai, riguardo la festa di ieri sera. Mentre eri mezzo ubriaco, anzi, ubriaco fradicio, Lydia ti ha fatto ballare con Derek in mezzo alla stanza, poi vi ha scaraventato entrambi sul letto» 

Lo sguardo di Stiles passò da curioso ad atterrito.  
Cora non lo stava prendendo in giro, vero? Allora, voleva dire che quei momenti che credeva fossero stati solo sogni, erano tutti avvenimenti reali?  
Derek l’aveva preso in braccio, trasportandolo nella sua stanza? Stiles si sedette nella cabina dalla sorpresa, emettendo uno squittio di giubilo. 

«Vuoi dire che le immagini sfocate nel mio cervello non me le ha regalate un cocktail di alcol e ormoni, ma sono maledettamente vere?» chiese, agitato.

Cora cercò il cellulare nella tasca, estraendolo, con difficoltà, per mostrargli un immagine.

«Guarda qui, e giudica tu stesso»

Un secondo dopo Stiles vide una foto che raffigurava sé stesso sopra Derek, entrambi profondamente addormentati, mentre si tenevano per mano. Le pupille del ragazzo si allargarono vistosamente, e sentì come il calore nel petto si stesse espandendo. Era successo davvero, non si era immaginato niente.  
La rivelazione lo fece sorridere, un gesto che era partito dal cuore, che sentiva gonfio di troppe sensazioni sorprendenti. 

«Derek si comporta da burbero quando è confuso, e credimi, tu lo confondi, e non poco, soprattutto ultimamente. Per questo non mostra quasi mai quello che prova, perché ne è spaventato. E poi, se devo essere sincera, sia io che lui sappiamo che sei entrato in camera nostra stamattina, dato che il tuo odore si riconosce anche a centinaia di chilometri di distanza da qui.  
Non so perché sei arrivato di soppiatto, svegliandomi, e non lo voglio sapere, perché sono cose che so per certo riguardino solo te e Derek» Cora si interruppe per un breve secondo, dando il tempo a Stiles di metabolizzare le sue parole, poi riprese.

«Quello che ho capito, in tutta questa storia, o meglio, Lydia me l’ha fatto capire, è che c’è qualcosa che vi lega. Non credo sia tangibile, è più una sensazione, ma è maledettamente forte.  
E’ come se tu e mio fratello foste nati per essere uniti, nel vero senso del termine, non lo dico per compiacerti. E questo è il motivo per il quale tu tieni così tanto a lui. Hai probabilmente avvertito da sempre questa unione particolare, ma nessuno di voi l’ha mai palesata, fino ad ora, almeno»

La ragazza sospirò. Stiles era rimasto fermo immobile a fissarla, quasi incredulo.

«Io però non so come comportarmi con lui!» Era la seconda volta in una settimana che riceveva consigli sull’atteggiamento che doveva assumere con Derek: quel ragazzo lo mandava davvero in confusione.

«Ok, prova così: semplicemente sii cauto, molto cauto. Comportati come fai di solito, ma cerca di essere più controllato davanti a lui. Una volta che ti assicuri la sua fiducia al cento per cento, e credimi, e una cosa che sta per accadere, tu e Derek non vi separerete più»

«M-ma se lui non provasse lo stesso per me? Non è bisessuale, non gli interessano gli uomini, come può ricambiarmi?»  
Cora sbuffò: quel ragazzo era davvero testardo.

«Bisessuale o no, non importa. Stiles, l’amore, l’affetto, non hanno confini. Ti ho detto che devi guadagnarti tutta la sua fiducia. Sei circa a tre quarti, per adesso, e già, nonostante questo, lui ha permesso che voi due dormiste praticamente uno sopra l’altro. Ti ricordo che ieri sera era lucidissimo, quindi era consapevole dei suoi gesti. Stiles, credimi. Tu controllati un po’ quando sei con lui, non straparlare come fai di solito, ma per il resto sii te stesso. Lui ha già avvertito questo legame, e prima o poi lo paleserà, e se non dovesse farlo, lo aiuterò io…» decretò la ragazza, prendendo tra le proprie mani quelle di uno Stilinski decisamente più sollevato.

Avere Cora e Lydia dalla sua parte significava triplicare le possibilità di vivere un amore ricambiato, per la prima volta nella sua vita.  
A Derek non interessavano uomini, per quanto ne sapeva Stiles, ma se quello che aveva affermato Cora era vero, ovvero che Derek fosse tutto sommato legato in qualche modo allo Stilinski, allora la prospettiva cambiava, e di tanto. 

Stiles non riuscì a non abbracciare di nuovo la ragazza. Quelle parole gli avevano dato una carica indescrivibile. «Grazie, sei la migliore amica che un ragazzo possa chiedere, Cora davvero!».

«Si, ed è anche una donna, quindi vuol dire che nello spogliatoio dei maschi non dovrebbe entrare»  
Una voce acida interruppe la loro conversazione: Aiden, con indosso solo i pantaloni della tuta, si avvicinò ai due ragazzi.  
I muscoli scolpiti del lupo erano delineati perfettamente, e la pelle ambrata quasi brillava, con il riflesso del neon. Cora non potè evitare di squadrare attentamente quel corpo statuario, appartenente ad un ragazzo che si era resa conto di odiare sempre di meno. Il cuore iniziò a batterle più velocemente nel petto, ma lei ignorò la sensazione, attribuendola ad una fretta insensata.

«Me ne stavo andando, per tua informazione, mister simpatia. Comunque Stiles, vedi di giocare e vincere, è importante. Buona fortuna anche a te, Aiden, anche se non la meriti»  
L’Alpha colse le parole di stizza, ma fece finta di ignorarle, sorridendo leggermente, in direzione della ragazza che si stava allontanando. 

«Grazie per le parole dolci, Cora. Sei così gentile, che per ricambiare potrei anche dedicarti uno degli innumerevoli gol che segnerò»

La Hale si voltò di nuovo, e, sotto lo sguardo stupito di Stiles, rispose divertita e infastidita allo stesso tempo: «Non c’è bisogno, davvero. E poi chi te l’assicura che segnerai? Non è scritto da nessuna parte!»

«Tu non preoccuparti e fai il tifo» ridacchiò lui, che ridusse repentinamente lo spazio tra loro ad una decina di centimetri, osservandole maliziosamente il volto.

Cora si allontanò rapidamente da Aiden, lanciando un ultima occhiata ad entrambi i due ragazzi, prima di uscire dagli spogliatoi, tentando di nascondere la leggera risatina che le traspariva sul volto.  
Si sentiva confusa e stranamente su di giri: non capiva perché avere Aiden attorno le facesse così tanto piacere.  
“Stanno perdendo tutti la testa, ultimamente. Questo è il mio turno” pensò la Hale, raggiungendo le tribune per sedersi vicino ad Allison, Kira e Lydia.

L’unico problema era che la rossa non c’era.

………..

Cora e Lydia non si erano riuscite ad incontrare negli spogliatoi, solo per una questione di secondi.

La Martin, dopo aver passato l’intera nottata e la prima parte della giornata in crisi profonda, a causa del sogno, del comportamento duro di Scott e di troppi dubbi che le stavano attanagliando il cervello, aveva deciso che era venuto il momento di ribellarsi alle negatività.

Non poteva permettere che uno stupido incubo le rovinasse l’intera giornata, e minacciasse il suo rapporto con Aiden e con gli amici.

Si era ripromessa più volte di non rimanere coinvolta emotivamente, dopo l’affare Jackson, e per quello, nel periodo post – separazione, aveva solo frequentato ragazzi per una notte, dimenticandone il volto appena il giorno dopo.  
Con il gemello di Ethan, però, non era stata una storia da “una botta e via.” I due avevano imparato a conoscersi ed apprezzarsi, a loro modo, da un anno intero: era ora di prendere la situazione di petto, affrontarla, rivelare finalmente tutto quello che, almeno la ragazza, non aveva mai confessato a sé stessa.

Aiden era un ragazzo strano, chiuso, aggressivo, che però, Lydia si era resa conto, cambiava con la sua vicinanza.  
Era lei l’unica che riusciva a tirare fuori tutta la parte più umana di quel licantropo.

Per quello, la ragazza entrò fiera e impettita negli spogliatoi maschili, ignorando tutti i ragazzi presenti, e prendendone solo uno per mano.  
Quella sarebbe stata la svolta, per loro.

«Ehi ciao Lyd-…non salutarmi, vero, ignora il tuo migliore amico, brava» sbottò Stiles, semi divertito, ma comunque leggermente offeso, dal passivismo dell’amica nei suoi riguardi.

A Lydia non importava di Stiles e del suo essere titolare, in quel momento.  
Doveva sistemare una volta per tutte le questioni con se stessa, e alla svelta.

Lydia entrò nella porta appena a fianco all’ entrata, quella del bagno riservato al coach, e Aiden la seguì senza fiatare. Lui stesso aveva bisogno di chiarimenti, in fondo.

La giovane entrò in un cubicolo che emetteva solo un odore pungente di ammoniaca, per poi rivolgersi all’Alpha, stringendo entrambe le mani del ragazzo e specchiando le proprie pupille verde mela, con quelle scure dell’altro. Nello sguardo di Aiden era facile trovare bagliori di curiosità mista a preoccupazione: sapeva che in fondo quello sarebbe stato un discorso importante.

La stessa Lydia glielo confermò.

«Allora ascoltami, perché è un discorso serio. Quello che è successo oggi è stato innaturale.  
Non sono più una ragazza dubbiosa, o spaventata dal mondo che la circonda. Potevo esserlo prima del morso, dato che molto spesso mi drogavo di tranquillanti, ma non ora.  
Tu mi hai conosciuto già a metà di questo difficile percorso, che ho accettato di attraversare, prendendo anche te per mano, oltre ai miei amici.

Ho sognato Jackson, stanotte» sospirò la ragazza, fissando intensamente Aiden negli occhi. Lui sembrò sorpreso e non poco, da quelle parole, ma cercò in tutti i modi di non alterarsi, stando in silenzio e lasciandola proseguire.

Lydia si morse il labbro, prima di continuare.

«L’ho baciato nel sogno, poi lui è diventato il Kanima che mi torturava, e io mi sono svegliata in preda a dolori immani al basso ventre.  
Non era nulla di anormale, alla fine, ma gli ormoni in attività, e qualche sensazione che non mi convince, mi hanno portato alle lacrime di stamattina, e al silenzio sul pullman.

Devi ricordarti di una cosa, però: questa non sono io, Aiden.  
Non sono io la ragazza che ama ancora Jackson, non sono io quella fragile e silenziosa. Lo ero, lo sono stata per troppo tempo, ma ora non più.  
Io amo stare con te, Aiden, volevo metterti in chiaro solo questo. Sei un ragazzo aggressivo a volte, è vero, ma mi fai ridere, sei arguto e il partner perfetto per me.  
C’è qualcosa che non va qui in Messico, tutti gli omicidi, tutto il caos. Io lo avverto, capito? E’ parte di me avvisare, quando le negatività sono dietro l’angolo. E quando questo accade, non posso non esimermi dall’essere io stessa giù di morale.  
Sarebbe stupido farsi condizionare dai sogni, lo so, per questo mi sentivo in dovere di chiarire la situazione con te una volta per tutte.  
Non sei più un cattivo ragazzo Aiden, e per questo mi fido, al cento per cento»

Lo sguardo di Lydia non era mai stato così tanto fiero come in quel momento, e Aiden se ne rese conto facilmente.

Il ragazzo non sapeva come ribattere. La risoluzione della ragazza l’aveva spiazzato.

Aiden decise di rispondere con l’istinto. Dopo quel discorso, aveva capito finalmente cosa si trovasse tra le mani: Lydia era stata una vera e propria benedizione per lui, ed era stato uno sciocco a non accorgersene prima.

Aiden si protese verso la ragazza, facendo scontrare le loro labbra, prima lentamente, poi quasi febbrilmente.

Poteva sentire su di sé il profumo della ragazza, avvertiva la morbidezza della sua pelle, a contatto con le sue dita.

Aiden approfondì il bacio, toccando con la propria lingua quella della rossa, e iniziando a tastare qualsiasi parte della ragazza che le sue mani riuscivano a raggiungere. Non era più spinto solo dalla passione selvaggia: questa volta c’era il fuoco nel suo animo, così come in quello di Lydia.

Il fuoco provocato dall’amore vero.

La Martin gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendolo a sé.

Tra i due non c’era più bisogno di parlare.  
Si amavano davvero, e questo bastava ad entrambi.

………………………………….

«La tradiciòn di questo torneo es ormai vecchia di secoli, e nonostante questo, el pùblico continua ad apprezzare el espectàculo che ha da offrire.  
El lacrosse no es solo uno sport, ma es uno stile de vida.  
Per questo, el nuestro partner principal ci ha offerto delle bibite energetiche che pueden riequilibrare i liquidi en el cuerpo, così da ridurre gli sforzi dei nostri giovani al minimo, permettendo allo spettacolo di giovarne al màximo.  
Non sono però qui a hablar degli sponsor! Volevo solo augurare a nuestros atleti in bocca al lupo, e che vinca el mejor!»

Stiles, seduto di fianco a Scott in panchina, in attesa di entrare in campo per disputare il primo match da titolare nel torneo, non ascoltò una parola del discorso di Trampa Hernandez, l’organizzatore del torneo, che invece lo stadio accolse con un fragoroso applauso.

L’uomo, panciuto e visibilmente divertito, indossava un vestito bianco che lo faceva assomigliare ad un omino della segnaletica, a causa del riflesso del sole che gli rimbalzava addosso.

«Santo cielo, è un evidenziatore ambulante, non riesco a fissarlo per più di due secondi, senza che mi lacrimino gli occhi» sbottò il ragazzo, che però non poteva fare a meno di scandagliare le tribune, sperando di poter trovare un lupo acido e scontroso “a caso”, magari con indosso la solita giacca di pelle.

Tutto quello che gli veniva rimandato era l’uomo fosforescente, bambini di tutte le età, presenti nell’enorme Estadio Atzeca, donne in gravidanza, coppiette che pomiciavano, famiglie divertite oppure signori sulla sessantina che indossavano il tipico sombrero per ripararsi dal sole, che quel giorno, picchiava.

Stiles era sicuro che si sarebbe presto trovato totalmente in forma liquida in qualsiasi caso: o per colpa dei raggi del sole che gli davano l’idea di essere in una fornace, a causa dell’attrezzatura del lacrosse che indossava, o per essere riuscito a trovare Derek sugli spalti.

La sola vista di quel ragazzo l’avrebbe sciolto, dopo il discorso di Cora. 

Purtroppo per lo Stilinski, la seconda possibilità aveva quasi lo zero per cento di probabilità di avverarsi.

Derek non c’era, e non si sarebbe fatto vedere probabilmente per tutto il giorno. 

«Stiles smettila di tremare, andrai alla grande, vedrai!»

Scott, che come l’amico, non aveva intenzione di prestare ascolto al discorso dell’organizzatore, si era voltato verso Stiles, notando subito il mix di emozioni che gli si poteva leggere negli occhi.  
Anche il linguaggio del corpo, mostrava una persona decisamente irrequieta, che muoveva nervosamente la gamba contro la panchina, o che tamburellava le dita sul braccio.

Stiles era deluso, amareggiato e affranto nello stesso tempo, oltre che terribilmente nervoso.

«Ascoltami, è una giornata calda e afosa, ho capito, ma non è la prima volta che giochi a lacrosse, ok? Non fare in modo che il caldo o chissà quali altri pensieri ti diano alla testa, Stiles. Hai provato la bibita dello sponsor? Quella che ci ha consigliato il coach negli spogliatoi? Io non l’ho ancora provata, ma mi sa che prima o poi potrei farlo. Potrebbe darti la carica giusta» 

«Qualcuno ha bevuto quella roba, non so chi tra noi, dato che ho notato la bottiglietta negli spogliatoi semi vuota, anche se personalmente, non mi convince, ma non è questo il problema, Scott» sospirò lui.

«E allora qual è? Sei teso? Lo siamo tutti qui, amico»

«No, non… mi sento stupido a dirtelo»

Mc Call posò una mano sulla spalla dello Stilinski.

«Stiles: tu puoi confidarmi tutto. Tu ed io siamo praticamente fratelli. Lo sai, non ti ho mai voltato le spalle. Io ti sostengo sempre, capito? Sempre» Scott osservò la tensione negli occhi marroncini dell’amico, captando, nel frattempo, alcune parole dell’organizzatore, che rimbombavano in uno stadio semi illuminato dai raggi di un sole estremamente cocente.

«Derek non c’è. Questa è la mia prima partita da titolare e, speravo di poterlo trovare qui. Cora ha detto che qualcosa ci lega, eppure non sembra che lui lo avverta.  
Mi evita, non vuole stare con noi, oggi non si è nemmeno presentato a colazione.  
Scott, mi sento un idiota, voglio pensare alla partita, davvero, eppure mi sento un maledetto fascio di nervi e basta. E per motivi che col lacrosse non centrano nulla»

«Bene, bene, tu devi essere Mc Call!»

Hernandez, col suo abito appariscente, si era presentato esattamente davanti ai due ragazzi, placando istantaneamente i loro discorsi.

«Ho parlato col tuo coach, non preoccuparti, per questo conosco il tuo nombre. Mi ha detto che sei la stella del equipo, ma quest’oggi non ti potrò vedere in campo, perché hai fatto a botte con un tuo compagno»

«Si, ehm, lo so, mi scusi» balbettò Scott, senza motivo.

«Signore, spero non si offenda se non la guardo, perché quell’abito che indossa mi dà alla testa» sbottò Stiles, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano.

«Piuttosto acido il tuo amigo, qui. Uhm. Hai bevuto la nostra fantastica bibita? E’ prodotta in Mexico, ed è veramente squisita. Qualcuno della vostra squadra l’ha bevuta, trovandola maravilliosa. Comunque, volevo farti gli auguri per el partido. Oh, scusa chico se non ricordo il tuo nombre, ma es muy difficile» 

«Mi chiamo Stilinski» rispose Stiles, tentennando. 

«Perfecto, mucha suerte, Stilinski!» sorrise l’uomo, allontanandosi per andare a chiacchierare con il coach dei Denver Outlaws.

Stiles sospirò, fissando l’erba verde del campo.

«E’ la tua prima partita in un torneo. Stiles, non pensare ad altro, se non al match, devi svagarti, te lo meriti, davvero. Hai sentito che ha detto il coach negli spogliatoi? Stasera ci accompagnerà tutti ad un club esclusivo, ci divertiremo. Non pensare a Derek, tanto, appena torniamo in albergo, stanotte, gli faccio la ramanzina io, non preoccuparti. Non la passera liscia, ok?»

Scott sorrise all’amico, che annuì. Un leggero ghigno si fece strada sul volto del ragazzo, che strinse con foga la mano di Scott con la propria.

«Grazie fratello» riuscì solo a dire.

Stiles si concentrò di nuovo ad osservare il campo, mentre Scott andava a sedersi sulle tribune, vicino a Kira e più lontano possibile da Isaac, col quale non aveva ancora parlato, dopo la rissa della mattina.

La tensione per la partita ora iniziava a salire davvero, mentre la musica degli altoparlanti si placava e la folla diventava una massa informe e colorata.

Stiles non aveva più tempo di pensare ad altro, anche perché il coach aveva richiamato la squadra attorno a sé, per le ultime consultazioni tecniche. 

I gemelli e Danny gli stavano a fianco, agitati, ma concentrati, mentre il coach concitato, li motivava. Dovevano vincere assolutamente.

«Forza Stiles, ti aiuteremo, se dovesse esserci qualche problema» gli bisbigliò Danny, sorridendo in direzione dell’amico.

«Oh, ok. Ascolta, che ne pensi se proviamo gli schemi di stamattina, hanno funzionato tutti»

«Stilinski, Danny, a me gli occhi! Allora, sono avversari tosti, che generalmente tendono ad attaccare dalle fasce del campo, non al centro, dove sono abbastanza scoperti.  
Quindi se riusciamo a correre in contropiede, Stilinski, parlo con te perché sei il più veloce, abbiamo la vittoria in tasca»

Il coach strizzò gli occhi in direzione di Stiles e Danny, sperando che l’ottima performance dei due in allenamento, si ripetesse e migliorasse, in partita.

Era tutto pronto, ormai, non c’era più motivo di aspettare.

Le squadre erano schierate, pronte a darsi battaglia, e il tifo sugli spalti si scaldava sempre di più.

«Forza Stiles!» urlarono Cora e Lydia, all’unisono, cercando di caricare l’amico, che ormai sentiva solo l’adrenalina, scorrere nelle vene.

L’arbitro fischiò, dando il via al secondo, fondamentale match del torneo, per Beacon Hills.

La rabbia si impossessò di entrambe le squadre, che, nonostante il caldo, furono praticamente inarrestabili per i primi dieci minuti.

Stiles aveva solo la porta davanti a sé, era riuscito a non pensare ad altro, se non a provare ad insaccare la palla nella rete.

I contropiedi del ragazzo, che collaborava magnificamente con Danny, avevano seminato il panico nella difesa avversaria, così come l’intesa consolidata dei gemelli.

Beacon sembrava avviata verso un altro clamoroso successo, già in vantaggio per 6-3 nei primi minuti, quando una coltre invisibile e inaspettata di terrore si depositò silenziosa sullo stadio.

Era sembrata un’azione come le altre, in un primo momento, con Aiden che scambiava la sfera con Danny, per poi passarla ad uno Stiles che sostava vicino all’area, pronto a tirare l’ennesima palla vincente.

Sembrava, perché ad un tratto, Aiden si accasciò per terrà, nel momento esatto in cui la sua squadra era tutta nell’area avversaria.

Fu un battito di ciglia: un minuto prima il ragazzo correva leggero e carico di adrenalina, un attimo dopo si ritrovò con il volto contro il terreno, in preda a preoccupanti spasmi.

Ethan sgranò gli occhi, e pur essendo dall’altra parte del campo, fu il primo ad avvicinarsi al fratello, il più velocemente possibile. Aveva capito che qualcosa non andava, era impossibile che Aiden fosse semplicemente scivolato.

Aveva ragione.

L’alpha si era accucciato carponi, pronto per dare di stomaco.

«Che diamine succede Aiden?» gli chiese il fratello, appena lo ebbe raggiunto.

Aiden non riuscì a rispondere: l’unico suono che proveniva dalla sua bocca erano strazianti mugolii.

La squadra al completo si era avvicinata al ragazzo, con il coach visibilmente preoccupato.

«Chiamate un medico, per favore, diamine, non ci voleva!»

Le ragazze scesero in campo, prima ancora che l’arbitro fischiasse l’interruzione momentanea della partita, accompagnate dai panchinari.

Scott e Isaac tentarono di captare qualche rumore od odore sospetto, ma il nulla sostava attorno a loro.

Perché Aiden stava così male, allora?  
Il ragazzo alzò leggermente il volto, mostrando, da dietro il casco, un volto paonazzo, pupille rosse e zanne.

«Oh no Scott!» esclamò Stiles, che scambiò un’ occhiata con l’amico.  
Come facevano a nasconderlo alla vista di migliaia di persone? 

Lydia e Cora, si erano avvicinate, nervosissime al ragazzo, notando entrambe che l’Alpha si era trasformato.

«Aiden, fermati, non puoi trasformarti qui!» bisbigliò Cora, spaventata, cercando di capire i motivi del malore del ragazzo.

Lydia accanto a lei, tese audacemente una mano sulla spalla del suo fidanzato, ordinandogli di calmarsi e tentando di slacciargli il casco, anche perché altrimenti il ragazzo avrebbe soffocato.

Il contatto privo di ostacoli con l’aria circostante, seppur calda, fece decisamente bene ad Aiden, che aveva perso un po’ dello strano colorito paonazzo, e soprattutto aveva ripreso un aspetto umano.

La calma non durò poi molto, però: l’aria venne trafitta da un rumore ripugnante, con Aiden che decorò poco educatamente il prato perfetto dello stadio, con una macchia gialla e pastosa.

Uno sguardo di sgomento passò tra i ragazzi, che si erano staccati dall’Alpha, per non schizzarsi..  
Quella era senza nessun’ombra di dubbio della sostanza che avrebbe dovuto emanare un profondo fetore, eppure….

«Perché profuma di fiori?» chiese Lydia, con gli occhi sgranati, in direzione di Scott.  
Il ragazzo ripensò al polline del giorno precedente e a quello della mattina.  
Era possibile che quella sostanza farinosa stesse lentamente disturbando tutti?  
Ma per quale motivo, poi?

«Non lo so Lydia…» rispose il ragazzo, rendendosi conto che era la prima volta che parlava con lei dopo averla minacciata quella mattina. Non era tempo di rimpianti, o discorsi di scusa però, dato che Aiden non smetteva di rimettere.

«Un medico, maledizione, questo ragazzo deve essere curato!» urlò il coach, che non aveva notato gli infermieri che erano entrati in campo, mentre il respiro di Aiden si faceva sempre più flebile.

«Sta per perdere conoscenza, perchè non si muovono?» gridò Cora, che prese la mano di Aiden tra le sue per alleviargli un po’ di dolore, mentre Lydia osservava ancora Scott, che era incapace di capire che cosa stesse succedendo.  
La barella del medico arrivò immediatamente, facendosi spazio tra i ragazzi e trasportando un Aiden ormai svenuto e Ethan in ambulanza, con il fidanzato di Danny che lo accompagnava in ospedale, essendo l’unico familiare.

«E adesso? Ci sospenderanno la partita?» chiese Danny, preoccupato ancora per l’avvenimento precedente. 

«Non credo, il coach sostituirà Aiden e Ethan e basta» suppose Stiles, che si era seduto in panchina con l’amico, approfittando dei momenti di concitazione per bere un sorso d’acqua.

La partita non venne interrotta, ma il coach dovette sostituire i gemelli con Greenberg e Smith, nonostante il disappunto di Danny e Stiles.

Il resto del branco non prestò praticamente più attenzione al match, attendendo messaggi sulle condizioni di Aiden, che venivano inviati da Ethan sul cellulare di Lydia.

«Quando finisce il match? Ho bisogno di sapere come sta Aiden!» Cora si torceva le dita, in preda al nervoso. Si era spaventata decisamente troppo, per le sorti toccate all’Alpha, e dopo le sensazioni provate negli spogliatoi, la situazione la stava inquietando.

«Non pensare di esser l’unica a volerlo» affermò Lydia, osservandola in maniera sospetta. A Cora non era mai interessato nulla di Aiden, anche perché i due, probabilmente erano quelli che, nel pack, si sopportavano di meno.  
Qualcosa tra loro era cambiato, a quanto pareva.

Il cellulare non squillò per la restante ora e mezza, nella quale la partita passò in secondo piano anche nella testa dei giocatori di Beacon.

«Chiamo Derek, magari lui può andare in ospedale e farsi dire come sta Aiden» propose Scott, prendendo in mano il cellulare, tentando volontariamente di non guardare lo scempio che si mostrava in campo: i Beacons stavano perdendo per 20 a 15, e mancavano solo quattro minuti alla fine.

«Mio fratello non risponde al cellulare da stamattina, non provarci nemmeno, perché potrebbe risponderti la segreteria telefonica» asserì Cora, scocciata.

«Stiles sta per segnare, ragazzi! E’ inutile preoccuparsi, Ethan ci avviserà sicuramente se succede qualcosa. Vai Stiles!» Kira era l’unica rimasta a seguire il match. Non perché non le importassero le condizioni di Aiden, ma dato che non poteva esserci alternativa, meglio sostenere la squadra, piuttosto che preoccuparsi, magari per niente.

«Kira, scusami, ma il match non è così importante adesso!» sbottò Allison, che un po’ ce l’aveva con quella ragazza e con Scott, a causa della rissa che si era scatenata quella mattina.

Le parole di Kira servirono però al gruppo per distrarsi: molti di loro posarono gli occhi sul campo sottostante, con l’afa pressante che sembrava essere mitigata da un venticello leggero.

Stiles si stava dirigendo verso la porta, sicuro di poter segnare. Aveva giocato al meglio delle sue possibilità, se si fosse impegnato ancora un po’ magari i Beacons avrebbero vinto.

La palla passò velocemente sotto le gambe del portiere: tra lo sbigottimento generale, Stiles aveva appena riportato il match in parità.

Il ragazzo esultò, abbracciando Danny e festeggiando sotto la tribuna, dove stavano gli amici, preoccupati, ma entusiasti per la marcatura.

«Ok, bravo Stiles, ma appena finisce la partita, dobbiamo correre e andare in ospedale, visto che è vicinissimo allo stadio» propose Allison, mentre applaudiva.

«Non capisco. Non riesco a capacitarmi. Ieri Scott è stato male in campo, oggi Aiden. Non è che c’è qualche maledizione attorno alla squadra?» chiese Cora, stupefatta.

«Ma che stai dicendo? E’ impensabile. Deve esserci per forza dell’altro!»

Lydia stava per obiettare, quando un boato fragoroso percorse lo stadio intero. Danny aveva segnato, nello stesso momento in cui il fischietto dell’arbitro decretò la fine del match, regalando la vittoria alla squadra di Beacon, che aveva vinto nonostante in campo mancassero ben quattro titolari importanti.

Quasi come se i pensieri nella sua testa fossero stati scossi dal suono del fischietto, Isaac saltò sul posto, voltandosi verso Allison, abbastanza sorpreso dalla rivelazione che aveva appena avuto. 

«E’ stato Aiden l’unico tra noi a bere quella bibita energetica, nessun’altro l’ha toccata»

……………………….

Se ne avessero avuto la possibilità, le pareti dell’ospedale Shriners di Città del Messico, si sarebbero certamente vantate delle migliaia e migliaia di vicende vissute in tutti quegli anni: i gemiti di dolore emessi da chi ormai intuisce che è finita, lievi sospiri rassegnati di chi si è perso nel buio della propria anima, e i primi vagiti che, almeno loro, riescono perfettamente ad infondere grandi quantità di speranza nel futuro.

Erano dipinte di giallo acceso, le costruzioni in cemento, un colore che ai ragazzi della squadra di Beacon ricordava tristemente la tonalità del rigetto di Aiden, con il classico odore di ammoniaca che aumentava il fastidio e penetrava nei vestiti, senza che nessuno potesse evitarlo.

L’ospedale in sè, che non distava nemmeno tre minuti dallo stadio, era una struttura imponente, introdotta da una statua in marmo che svettava al centro di un’ aiuola davanti all’entrata, e con sfumature di arancio e grigio fiere dominatrici dei colori della facciata.  
Le decine e decine di finestre azzurre, visibili anche da lontano, contrastavano piacevolmente con le altre due tonalità, e senza dubbio, regalavano ad un luogo normalmente tetro, un po’ di luce.

Luce che sembrava una vera e propria benedizione, per la ventina di ragazzi che aspettava pazientemente notizie da Ethan, l’unico che aveva avuto la possibilità di entrare nella sala di Aiden.

L’intera classe, con i ragazzi del lacrosse aggregatisi successivamente, osservava estraniata l’immensa sala d’attesa.  
L’artificiosità delle luci dei distributori automatici cozzava con la genuinità della preoccupazione che aleggiava in quel luogo.   
C’era chi stava in piedi e camminava nervosamente, scambiando la stanza per il luogo di una maratona, come Cora o Lydia.

Stiles e Danny, stanchi a causa della partita, erano invece stravaccati sui sedili plastificati della sala, trattenendo il fiato ogni volta che la porta d’ingresso si apriva.  
Entrambi non avevano nemmeno fatto in tempo a fare la doccia, dato che erano corsi subito fuori dallo stadio con gli amici, per capire in che condizioni versasse il compagno di squadra. 

Gli altri, invece, stavano semplicemente in piedi, appoggiati al muro, con Isaac e Allison da una parte e Scott e Kira dall’altra. Il gelo tra le due coppie era ormai tangibile, e sembrava quasi che lo scorrere del tempo allontanasse sempre più quelli che un tempo erano stati grandi amici.

Il nervosismo si era materializzato nelle gocce di sudore che imperlavano le fronti di alcuni, nei movimenti frenetici delle braccia di altri, o più semplicemente, nel fragoroso silenzio, che mostrava come effettivamente nell’ aria qualcosa che non andasse, fosse presente.

Era chiaro a tutti, soprattutto ai membri del branco.

Scott teneva la mano di Kira, che a sua volta fissava in cagnesco Allison, senza apparente motivo.  
L’unica colpa, per entrambe era quella di sostenere due ragazzi diversi, un tempo amici, che da quel giorno avevano capito che qualcosa, tra loro, si era distrutto.  
L’unica colpa dei ragazzi, di tutti quelli presenti in Messico, era essersi trovati, loro malgrado, nell’occhio del ciclone.

La porta della stanza di Aiden cigolò appena, mostrando un silenzioso Ethan dirigersi verso la sala d’attesa, e più nello specifico, verso i ragazzi e Finstock, che fu il primo, seguito da Lydia e Cora, a volersi informare sulle condizioni dell’altro gemello.  
L’Alpha sembrava abbastanza provato e perplesso, quasi che le parole fossero difficili da trovare: era come se non volesse svelare la realtà delle condizioni del fratello, quasi fosse stato qualcosa di grave o più facilmente, assurdo.

«Novità?» domandò Finstock, ansioso di conoscere le condizioni del suo allievo.

«Ehm, i medici dicono che prob – probabilmente ha ingerito della mela senza che lui se ne accorgesse, e, si eh- ehm, dato che è allergico alle mele, è possibile che s - sia stato male per questo.  
Non possiamo visitarlo più per oggi, e mi hanno detto di riferirle che rimarrà per qualche giorno qui in osservazione. Direi c-che possiamo uscire, non c’è altro»

Ethan abbassò lo sguardo, mostrando il volto di una persona estremamente provata.

Danny fu il primo a prendere il fidanzato per mano, tentando di consolarlo, per il momento, con la semplice vicinanza.  
Aveva capito, come il resto del branco, che Aiden aveva mostrato sintomi ben più gravi di un’intossicazione alimentare.  
Nessuno aveva mai sentito balbettare un Alpha del calibro di Ethan così tanto.

Il gruppo si affrettò ad uscire dall’ospedale, senza possibilità di godere dello splendido sole che il Messico stava beffardamente offrendo.

La navetta, pronta a trasportarli in Hotel sostava appena davanti a loro, in attesa di essere riempita di chiacchiere e preoccupazioni.  
L’avvio del motore segnalò ai ragazzi che si stavano finalmente allontanando dall’ospedale.

«Ragazzi, lo so che non è il momento adatto, ma avevo già organizzato di portarvi in un locale che dista una decina di chilometri dall’hotel. E’ un modo per distrarsi, e poi non è possibile disdire l’appuntamento, perché è un locale abbastanza rinomato e costoso. Quindi qualcuno di voi deve venire obbligatoriamente. Ci divertiremo anche per Aiden…» dichiarò Finstock, deciso.  
I ragazzi del branco, dall’alto dei sedili posteriori, osservarono le reazioni di gioia dei loro compagni, che sarebbero corsi nel locale anche ad occhi chiusi.  
I ragazzi si chinarono, per borbottare e scambiarsi le loro idee.

«Io non saprei» borbottò Scott, passando una mano tra i capelli corvini, con ancora davanti agli occhi le immagini di Aiden che si accasciava al suolo.

«Io penso che avremmo bisogno di un po’ di svago, dopo tutta la tensione accumulata in questi giorni» propose Allison, giudiziosamente.

«Io non credo di venire, sono distrutto. E poi ho bisogno di riprendermi dalla visita di oggi pomeriggio. La storia dell’allergia alla mela era palesemente finta» sospirò Ethan, attendendo che tutti i membri del branco gli prestassero attenzione, per spiegare la vera ragione del malore del fratello, se ce n’era davvero una.

La navetta acquistò velocità: stranamente, non si erano visti ingorghi sulla strada fino a quel momento, il che era decisamente un bene.  
«Beh, quel che è certo è che Aiden è stato l’unico a bere quella bibita energetica, negli spogliatoi.  
Tu eri già fuori sul campo, eravamo rimasti solo io e lui, nessun altro ci ha visti» asserì Isaac.

«Magari in quella bibita c’era davvero succo di mela, ma Aiden non se ne è accorto» propose Danny, sempre tenendo la mano di Ethan.

«No Dan, lui era sì allergico alla mela, ma prima di ricevere il morso. Quando ti mordono, le malattie e i disturbi passano, lo sai, Scott soffriva di asma, e adesso è in perfetta forma.  
No, deve esserci qualcosa che ci è sfuggito»

«Ora che ci penso, la macchia sul prato non puzzava come avrebbe dovuto. Profumava di fiori. Che non sia stata colpa del polline di questa mattina? Scott ieri era stato male per colpa dei granuli» sentenziò Lydia, giocando nervosamente con un bracciale, mentre il paesaggio ricco di palme e vegetazione le sfilava davanti, con solo il finestrino a separarla dal mondo esterno.

«No, anch’io ho inalato del polline, e anche Isaac, e Scott di nuovo. Se quella cosa ci provoca delle reazioni inaspettate, dovrebbe farlo con tutti noi licantropi, e anche con Kira e Lydia, dato che siete esseri soprannaturali. E il nervosismo di stamattina credo non sia l’effetto vero e proprio che ci interessa, c’è dell’altro, qualcosa di più grande»

Ethan chiuse gli occhi, stravaccandosi tristemente sul sedile.  
Aveva ragione.  
Il gruppo si immerse in un triste silenzio, sui volti dei ragazzi si poteva leggere tanta confusione e depressione.  
Perchè i guai continuavano a perseguitarli, anche fuori dai confini di Beacon Hills?

……………

Il cigolìo dei sedili posteriori, causato da una brusca frenata, annunciò al mondo il loro arrivo.  
La navetta dell’Hotel Plaza Madrid, pervasa da un silenzio carico di aspettativa, parcheggiò esattamente di fronte al Nuvo Nightclub, scaricando con poca grazia e molta fretta, gli adolescenti, per lo più agghindati e profumati, pronti ad una notte di divertimento sfrenato.

La decina di chilometri che il pullman aveva percorso, che equivaleva alla distanza dal locale all’Hotel, mostrò ai ragazzi che ne occupavano i posti, quanto potesse essere frenetica e convulsa Città del Messico di notte.  
Meglio non camminare da soli per i marciapiedi, o frequentare locali poco illuminati. I guai che potevano scaturire da queste scelte avventate, davano l’idea di essere decisamente grossi.   
Era la prima serata che una parte del branco trascorreva fuori dall’hotel, stanco di rimanere confinato in quelle quattro mura, tutto sommato asfissianti, che stava però imparando a conoscere.

Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Cora e Stiles avevano deciso che forse, per una volta, avrebbero dato credito alle parole del coach, scegliendo di passare una serata all’insegna della movida, a differenza di Ethan, Danny, Kira e Scott che avevano deciso di rimanere tutti nella stanza del ragazzo hawaiiano, per chiacchierare e provare a rilassarsi.

«Woah!» fu l’unico verso che usci dalle bocche dei giovani: in fondo, sguardi perplessi, stupiti, o sorpresi erano all’ordine del giorno, per chi non aveva mai visitato il Nuvo.

Poteva essere un locale come tutti gli altri, solo per chi si basava sulle apparenze: le pareti bianche all’esterno lo facevano sì sembrare la sede di un pronto soccorso, ma appena si osservava il piano superiore, diventava facile notare lo stupore sui volti dei ragazzi.  
Il primo piano, infatti, si poteva riassumere con due parole: “balconcino fluorescente”.  
Le colonne che sostenevano la balconata, infatti, e che davano uno scorcio abbastanza luminoso dell’ interno, erano di un forte rosso vermiglio, quasi fluo. 

La musica rimbombava, seppur leggermente ovattata, con poca grazia nelle orecchie del quintetto, fermo davanti all’entrata, mentre i compagni di classe smaniavano per entrarci, e si spintonavano per essere i primi della fila.

«Ricordatevi, siate responsabili, vi ho portato qui perche mi fido di voi. E poi mi devo assicurare che tutti voi abbiate diciotto anni, anche se alcuni di voi si comportano da bambini» sbottò il coach, avvicinandosi all’entrata.

«Non ho mai visto un posto del genere, ovvio che la gente si picchia per entrarci» riuscì solo a dire Stiles, che studiava con occhi attenti tutti i particolari della struttura davanti a sè.

«Non deve preoccuparsi, coach, per quanto mi riguarda sono diciannovenne» ridacchiò Allison, prendendo Isaac per mano ed entrando nel locale, saltando a piè pari la fila, seguita dal resto del branco.

I ragazzi salirono la scalinata per accedere al piano superiore, e rimasero sbalorditi.  
Sembrava di essere entrati all’interno di un evidenziatore.  
Qualsiasi cosa, lì dentro, era maledettamente fluorescente.

Tutt’attorno alla stanza si potevano notare gruppi di sgabelli morbidi, bianchi o neri, messi in fila attorno ai tavolini.  
Sopra ad essi abbondavano ciotole piene di ghiaccio, con una bottiglia di spumante al centro, che riflettevano anch’essi una luce bianca e accecante.  
I divanetti erano disposti in ordine nella stanza e neri come la notte, ricordando il colore del soffitto, ma con rivestimenti in pelle, fucsia, violacei e color rubino.  
Le pareti, rivestite interamente di enormi led luminosi, cambiavano colore ad intervalli regolari, facendo credere a chi frequentava il luogo, di essere sempre in un locale diverso, più o meno illuminato o intimo.

La perla, però, oltre ad un palchetto disposto a lato dell’enorme sala, era il bancone del bar al centro, sorretto da quattro colonne color blu elettrico, che all’occorrenza diventavano color pesca.  
Era quella la struttura che dominava l’intera stanza, fornita di piccoli ripiani bianchi sui quali riposavano sull’attenti tutti i tipi di liquori.

In basso, una decorazione che ricordava le alghe marine, completava il tutto.

Gli occhi sgranati di parte del branco non bastavano a mostrare tutta la loro soggezione e ammirazione per quel luogo.

Sul palco, un gruppo di ragazze con indosso solo una canotta e dei pantaloncini, ballava in linea sulla base di una canzone country, scuotendo avidamente tutto il corpo, per conquistare i maschietti e, perché no, anche qualche ragazza interessata. 

Allison e Isaac non riuscirono a resistere un minuto di più: dopo aver riferito ai ragazzi i cocktail da ordinare, la coppia si dispose tra due divanetti al centro della sala, per scatenarsi a ritmo di musica.  
I due si erano in pratica dimenticati della gente attorno a loro, abbracciandosi e scuotendo i fianchi convulsamente, prima che le loro labbra si toccassero con fare sensuale.

«Io davvero, non ci riesco. E’ un posto incredibile, ma non riesco a ballare a cuor leggero, non dopo quello che è successo ad Aiden»   
Lydia sospirò, sedendosi su un divanetto e sorseggiando del “tutti frutti”, assaporandone anche il retrogusto amaro.  
Stiles non sembrava dello stesso avviso, dato che si era buttato in mezzo alla pista per muovere un po’ quei dannati fianchi perfetti che si ritrovava.  
Non aveva voglia di pensare ai problemi, quella sera.  
Cora si affiancò a Lydia, bevendo silenziosa il suo drink.  
Era l’unica che indossava una tenuta più sportiva, come al solito, che consisteva in un paio di leggins, e una canotta lunga, a differenza delle sue amiche che vestivano con abitini corti e particolarmente eleganti e variopinti.

Lydia scrutò la ragazza di fronte a lei, silenziosamente.

«Qualche problema, Cora? Non hai aperto bocca da questo pomeriggio»

«Non sono una gran chiacchierona, dovresti saperlo» borbottò lei, fissandosi le scarpe.

«Si, certo, ma oggi è diverso dal solito. E’ per quello che è capitato ad Aiden? Mi sembri un po’ troppo preoccupata, per essere una che è rinomata per odiarlo» 

«E’ parte del branco. Quando sta male il branco, sta male il singolo, è una legge della natura, non puoi discuterla. E poi, io e Aiden non ci odiamo più così tanto»

Cora glissò volontariamente sulla reazione che le aveva regalato il suo cuore, al solo pronunciare il nome dell’Alpha.

«Mmh, sarà» Lydia non aveva troppa voglia di approfondire l’argomento, e per questo si guardò intorno alla ricerca degli amici, che avevano lasciato i cocktail sul tavolo, praticamente intatti.  
«Ehi, guarda Stiles! Almeno lui si sta divertendo. Mi mancava vederlo così vispo. Così - così Stiles» Lydia sorrise alla vista del suo migliore amico, che si era avvicinato ad Allison ed Isaac, trascinando con sé la giovane Argent in mezzo alla pista.

Isaac ne approfittò per sedersi accanto alle ragazze e bere il suo cocktail.

«Stiles sembra abbastanza allegro oggi, finalmente. Era da una vita che non lo vedevo così su di giri» ridacchiò, alla vista dello Stilinski, che aveva improvvisato un balletto con la Argent, le quali mosse erano solo muovere freneticamente la testa a ritmo di musica. 

«Ci voleva un po’ di svago stasera» annuì Cora, che però non sembrava così propensa a ballare in mezzo alla pista. 

«Si, decisamente. Voi due volete mettere le radici su questi splendidi divanetti, lamentandovi su quanto possa essere difficile la vita degli esseri soprannaturali, oppure venite in pista con noi?» chiese Isaac, fissando Lydia intensamente.

«Vai tu, io non ho voglia, davvero. Sono venuta solo per non stare in hotel, ma per il resto non mi va…» sospirò la rossa, terminando il cocktail.

Stiles piombò tra loro, di nuovo. Sembrava quasi inarrestabile.  
Mise le braccia attorno alle spalle di Isaac, trascinandolo sulla pista.  
Toccò ad Allison avvicinarsi alle ragazze per bere il suo drink, mentre osservava come i due ragazzi saltellassero da una parte all’altra del locale.

«Stiles non ha preso a male il fatto che Derek non si sia fatto vedere per tutta la giornata. Che gli sia passata la cotta?»

Allison dubitava che quelle parole, però, fossero vere. Magari il ragazzo fingeva solamente di divertirsi e strusciarsi amichevolmente contro Isaac, solo per non pensare a quanto in realtà il cuore gli pesasse.

«No, ha solo ritrovato il vecchio modo di affrontare i problemi. Col sorriso…»

Lydia era fiera dell’amico, di come gestiva la situazione, soprattutto di come trattava sé stesso.

Stiles era stato male davvero, immerso nel buio più profondo, prima di riuscire ad uscirne. Non ne era ancora fuori, ma almeno riusciva a stare a galla, nel mare caotico che era diventata la sua vita.

La ragazza terminò il cocktail per unirsi al duo di amici, appena in tempo, dato che la canzone stava per terminare.

«Derek non risponde» Cora si mordicchiò un unghia, sommersa dal nervoso. Isaac le aveva ricordato che suo fratello ancora non si era fatto sentire, e per quello la ragazza aveva deciso di provare a chiamarlo, anche se in mezzo a quel casino non avrebbe comunque sentito nulla.

«Usa la tattica tipica di chi ha paura. Ieri era quasi pappa e ciccia con Stiles, hanno addirittura dormito praticamente abbracciati, e oggi si è reso conto dei suoi gesti, e per questo vuole scappare da Stiles. Logico»

«L’amore non è logico» decretò Cora, rendendosi conto praticamente subito che le parole che aveva pronunciato erano decisamente più adatte alla sua situazione, che a quella di Stiles e Derek.

Allison arrivò nei pressi del tavolo, prendendo per mano Lydia e alzandola praticamente di peso, per spingerla al centro della pista.

La canzone aveva ritmi più latini, e la Argent si era avvinghiata all’amica, per simulare il fatto che stessero ballando il tango.

«Lydia smettila di fare la musona e divertiti. Aiden si arrabbierebbe se venisse sapere che hai fatto il palo ad una festa, dai…»

Lydia scrutò lo sguardo di disappunto dell’amica. Forse non aveva tutti i torti.

Stiles, nel frattempo, si era finalmente seduto, pronto a sorseggiare il suo cocktail. Le gocce di sudore gli imperlavano la fronte e un sorriso stanco ma raggiante gli attraversava il volto.

«Stiles alla buon ora…» sbottò Cora, che aveva finito di bere il Mojito analcolico.

«Che poi spiegatemi perché abbiamo scelto roba analcolica, quando ieri ci siamo scolati in una sera una bottiglia di Tequila e una di Mezcal, complimenti Stiles, comunque, perché il Mezcal l’hai finito da solo...»

«Passala tu un'altra nottata a vomitare l’anima nel water di un Hotel, Lahey, e poi chiediti perché è stato meglio scegliere l’analcolico…»

«Stiles, grazie per la dolce immagine mentale, eh? Mi ci voleva davvero. Bramavo per averla, soprattutto dopo oggi pomeriggio» rispose Cora, contrariata.

«A proposito, avete qualche idea su Aiden? Boh, la cosa che mi incuriosisce è che è stato l’unico a sorseggiare quella strana bevanda alla mela…»

«Che ho appena scoperto essere nel mio cocktail» esclamò Stiles, con gli occhi sgranati, fissando il tumbler che qualche minuto prima conteneva un liquido color rosa antico.

Il ragazzo, infatti, aveva letto il nome della bibita nella lista degli ingredienti sul menù, accanto al nome del cocktail: Suyote. 

«Beh, vediamo che effetti ha su di te. Se anche tu dovessi svenire o stare male, allora possiamo dare semplicemente la colpa alla bibita e stare più tranquilli»

«Come ti senti Stiles?» chiese subito Cora, tormentandosi una ciocca di capelli.

«Ehm, agitato, in effetti, ma non troppo, cioè, più che altro in preda all’adrenalina»

«Il vecchio Stiles, in pratica. Se ti venisse voglia di rimettere, ma il tuo rigetto profumasse di fiori, allora si che mi preoccuperei»

Isaac si stravaccò sui divanetti, prima che la musica cambiasse di nuovo, e Stiles prendesse per mano Cora, per invitarla a ballare, dato che era l’unica che non si era ancora schiodata dal divanetto.

«E’ una canzone romantica, e abbastanza sensuale» puntualizzò Stiles, mentre trascinava la Hale con sé al centro della pista.

«L’ho notato» sbottò lei.

«E hai notato che entrambi la stiamo ballando con la persona sbagliata…»

Cora alzò lo sguardo, specchiandosi negli occhi color ambra di Stiles, che le rimandavano l’occhiata di qualcuno che aveva capito tutto.

«Non lo dirò a Lydia, lo prometto. Ma voglio che tu ti faccia passare questa “cosa”. Non voglio che le mie due migliori amiche litighino per lo stesso ragazzo. Non siamo in una soap opera…»

«Lo so. E comunque tu stai bene?»

«Non cambiare discorso, Cora. Comunque quella bibita non sembra letale con me…» Stiles la tirò più vicino a sé, avvertendo chiaramente un sospiro provenire dalla bocca della ragazza.

Forse il problema era più grosso di quello che pensava lo Stilinski.

Lydia si avvicinò alla coppia quatta quatta, spaventando Cora.

«Ehi, Stiles, ti va di ballare con me?»

«Con piacere!» ridacchiò lui, mentre l’altra metteva una mano sul petto, spaventata. 

«Non farlo mai più Lydia, ok?»

Lo sguardo che la Hale indirizzò verso la Martin fu decisamente pieno di rabbia, e non solo a causa del recente spavento.

«Ho bevuto inavvertitamente la stessa bibita che ha ingerito oggi Aiden. Sto aspettando che abbia qualche effetto, per potermi spaventare sul serio, ma per adesso mi fa sentire solo agitato»

Lydia e Stiles erano finiti al centro del locale, poco lontani dai divanetti dove Cora sedeva mesta e Allison e Isaac sedevano uno in braccio all’altro.

«Tutto bene Stilinski? E’ una serata tranquilla…» chiese il coach, che passò per un attimo di fianco a loro, muovendosi in maniera ridicola a passo di musica.

«Si grazie, per fortuna coach. Diamine, avevo disimparato cosa fosse la tranquillità, si fidi. Un po’di calma fa sempre comodo»

«Bravo il mio campione!»

Finstock si allontanò, non prima di aver posato fieramente una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo.

«Ha ragione, sei stato fenomenale oggi, Stiles. Sai, ho sempre pensato che tu non fossi poi così male nel lacrosse. Ovvio, Aiden ha più fisico e Scott è più veloce, ma nel complesso non sei mal- aspetta, hai detto di aver bevuto la stessa bibita di Aiden?»

Lydia scrutò Stiles, accanto a lei, come se stesse cercando qualche primo sintomo di malessere, prima di sobbalzare sul posto.

«E se facesse effetto solo ai licantropi? In fondo sono passati un paio di minuti, come con Aiden e tu non mostri sintomi»

«Un po’ mi sento stordito, in effetti, ma non in maniera esagerata..solo un filo, e con la testa meno piena di pensieri, rispetto al normale. Ma potresti aver ragione, sai. Anche se non capisco il collegamento per intero»

Allison, Isaac e Cora interruppero il loro dialogo, appena la musica tornò un minimo più consona al luogo, intromettendosi tra i due amici, ballando e scatenandosi, con quel suono che ricordava un po’ gli anni ’40, con l’aggiunta però, di sintetizzatori che davano quel tocco di modernità che bastava.

«Stavamo chiacchierando di cose serie» sbottò Stiles, invischiato tra Allison e Cora.

«Balla e taci, per favore» ribattè la Argent, con un grosso sorriso stampato sul volto.

I cinque ragazzi lasciarono che i loro corpi venissero trasportati dal ritmo, agitandosi così come i led luminosi sulle pareti, che cambiavano colore ogni trenta secondi, seguendo anche essi il ritmo psichedelico della musica.

Non passava un filo d’aria tra i corpi dei ragazzi, avvinghiati come se fossero stati attaccati con la colla.  
Persino Cora riuscì a non pensare ai drammi che la affliggevano, scatenandosi col resto del gruppo, e stranamente abbracciata ad una Lydia sorridente.

Fortuna che almeno quella sera l’alcol non scorreva nelle loro vene, perché chissà cosa avrebbero combinato.

Il momento più divertente della serata, con Cora che pestava i piedi di Isaac, e Allison abbracciata al fidanzato, che quasi franava addosso a Stiles, fu spazzato via come le foglie secche in una tempesta, da un semplice sguardo di Lydia.  
Nessuno aveva capito perché, ma la ragazza si era allontanata improvvisamente, con gli occhi lucidi e una mano sulla bocca.  
Sembrava fosse il suo turno di vomitare.

«Lydia? Che succede?» Stiles le si precipitò accanto, mentre lei si avvicinava al balcone per prendere una boccata d’aria.

Lei scosse la testa, in preda al terrore puro, senza aprire bocca. Gli altri non si erano resi conto delle condizioni della rossa, immersi nel suono spacca timpani che inibiva i loro sensi.

«Stai male? Ti viene da vomitare? No, non è questo. Ehi, non dirmi che hai voglia di urlare? No perché mi preoccupi»

Lydia annuì, gli occhi bagnati di lacrime e una mano posata fermamente sulla bocca.

«Ok, calma Lydia, ora inspira, espira e rilassati. Vado a chiamare gli altri»

Stiles si voltò per chiamare il resto del branco, quando ad un tratto sentì le gambe cedergli di scatto.

L’urlo trattenuto di Lydia, gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene: il ragazzo, che era sbiancato, si aggrappò al bordo del balconcino, fissando un puntino luminoso davanti a lui.

Quello fu il momento in cui tutto l’ossigeno sparì dai suoi polmoni, e avvertì tutto il corpo in preda a convulsioni esagerate.

La fuori, esattamente sotto il balconcino, c’era Derek.

Il ragazzo era inginocchiato davanti a lui, con gli occhi spenti, e le labbra appena socchiuse.  
Non sembrava scorresse vita nelle sue vene, e il volto pallido e smunto lo confermava.  
Stiles, con le gambe sempre più pesanti, tentò di voltarsi per dirigersi verso il resto del gruppo, con un incredibile senso di oppressione al cuore e gli occhi che gli pizzicavano.

Perché Derek stava immobile davanti a lui, in quel modo? Non poteva essere…

Stiles tentò di chiedere aiuto a Lydia, dato che si sentiva sempre più debole, ma la ragazza non era più lei.  
Come Allison, Cora, Derek là fuori e Isaac.

L’intera sala aveva preso le sembianze di una donna rugosa e avanti con gli anni, vestita con un abito bianco decorato da ossa e con alle orecchie pendenti che terminavano con piccoli frammenti di onice.

Stiles faceva fatica a respirare. Non pensava che un attacco di panico lo cogliesse in quel momento.

Un mugolio leggero fu l’ultimo suono che sentì, prima di cadere rovinosamente per terra, pronunciando, tra i singhiozzi e i brividi che lo avevano colpito improvvisamente, un solo nome.

«Derek » 

-

Il tintinnio del flute, uno dei migliaia utilizzati per servire gli spumanti in quello che pareva il locale più alla moda della città, produsse un suono leggero e anonimo, che al contrario, ebbe lo stesso effetto dello scoppio di una bomba.

Non era colpa del contenitore, in fondo, ma di chi lo teneva tra le mani.  
Una dea bionda, che aveva ricevuto proposte di ogni tipo da quando aveva messo piede nel “Nuvo”, a causa del tacco dodici indossato e uno strano magnetismo animale, si ritrovò ad osservare sorridendo malignamente, un quartetto chino vicino al balcone, che tentava di rianimare un ragazzo da ormai qualche minuto.

Ricordava bene il volto di quel tizio, i capelli sparpagliati e il colore ambrato degli occhi. Aveva ammirato lo stesso adolescente, quella mattina, attraverso un dispositivo elettronico, essendo stato il soggetto dello sfondo di un cellulare.

La musica nel locale, constatò la giovane che di nome faceva “Yvita”, aveva acquistato meno artificiosità elettroniche, e più veridicità, semplicemente con l’aggiunta di una batteria, una chitarra e un gruppo di sbarbatelli con una buona estensione vocale, che si stavano esibendo sul palco.

Yvita permise al liquido color perla che riempiva il flute di roteare su sé stesso un paio di volte, prima di avvicinarlo alle labbra tinte di viola, per sorseggiarlo lentamente con gusto.  
Era arrivato il momento di mettersi in mostra anche con quei ragazzi.

Il fracasso duro della batteria, che permetteva alle pareti e a qualche zona remota del petto di vibrare con forza, suonò poco distante dal capannello preoccupato: il rumore insistente, insieme ai ripetuti schiaffi donati poco gentilmente da Isaac, diede modo al ragazzo accasciato a terra, di riprendere conoscenza.

Il rimbombo dello strumento non poteva passare inosservato per tutto quel tempo, in fondo.

Stiles aprì gli occhi, illuminati dalle luci al neon, avvertendo la bocca impastata e il battito nel petto scandito a ritmi irregolari: un pressante senso di intontimento e angoscia, che quasi gli mozzava il respiro, sommato ad una confusione immane a causa dei mille colori attorno a lui, quasi lo stavano riportando nello stato di incoscienza.  
Ci volle qualche secondo, al ragazzo, per riconoscere gli amici, ricordare l’ambiente e soprattutto il motivo del suo svenimento. 

Le immagini di qualche minuto prima, il momento nel quale stava per svenire, gli balzarono alla mente di scatto, permettendogli di rimettersi in piedi, seppur con fatica.

«Derek!» esclamò il ragazzo, scandagliando la strada dal balconcino, alla ricerca dell’ Hale. Il cuore gli martellava in gola, a stento si reggeva in piedi senza barcollare, eppure fiumi di risoluzione iniziarono a scorrergli nelle vene.

Grande fu lo stupore dello Stilinski, quando non vide nessuno in strada.

Sguardi sorpresi si accavallarono tra i ragazzi, impressionati dall’inquietudine di Stiles: perché essere così ansioso per Derek senza un motivo apparente?  
Il ragazzo non si faceva vedere da quella mattina, e un nightclub nel centro della città sarebbe stato l’ultimo posto che l’Alpha avrebbe voluto frequentare.  
Stiles pareva quasi fuori di sé, correndo per tutto il balcone, dondolando a causa della mancanza di equilibrio.

Lydia decise che era arrivato il momento di bloccare quella sua folle corsa, afferrandolo per un braccio e fermandolo appena davanti a loro.  
Il ragazzo si accasciò, ansimando, gli occhi spalancati fissavano il volto preoccupato della giovane.

«Stiles respira, stai diventando paonazzo! Non c’è nessun Derek in strada! L’avrai sognato mentre eri svenuto!» 

Cora gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua, che il ragazzo afferrò con mani tremanti, portandolo alle labbra. Il contatto con il vetro freddo e la freschezza dell’acqua gli calmarono il respiro e soprattutto il ritmo cardiaco, che stava raggiungendo livelli preoccupanti.

«Derek era lì fuori, l’ho visto prima di svenire, i-il suo sguardo era spento e s- sembrava m-morto!» ansimò Stiles, che in compenso, però, continuava a tremare violentemente, contro il muro freddo del balconcino.

Chini su di lui, Cora, Lydia, Allison e Isaac giunsero alla conclusione che il ragazzo stesse delirando.

«Stiles io ti giuro che non c’era nessuno. Non ho sentito odore di altri lupi, a parte quello di Isaac, da quando siamo qui. Mio fratello sarà già in hotel, non ha motivo di venire da noi. E poi morto, che ti salta in testa?. Stiles, ripeto, avrai sognato!»

«Oppure è colpa della bibita mescolata al suo cocktail!. Il fatto è che non ha vomitato, e non è allergico alla mela, ma magari questo non conta!» snocciolò Isaac, perplesso, con le rotelle del suo cervello che lavoravano incessanti.

«Lydia aveva voglia di urlare, prima che io vedessi Derek, non ho ragione? Stavamo ballando e all’improvviso ti sei bloccata con le lacrime agli occhi. Sappiamo che le tue grida sono presagio di morte! Qualcosa è accaduto, me lo sento! E poi io ho visto una donna anziana che si era sostituita a tutti voi!» Stiles non riusciva a calmarsi, nonostante gli amici avessero tentato di tranquillizzarlo il più possibile.  
Continuava a cercare febbrilmente Derek, quasi fosse davvero attorno a lui. Le mani gli tremavano vigorosamente, non avvertiva più salivazione.

Le lacrime di Lydia, simbolo di una catastrofe incombente, seguite dallo svenimento di Stiles e la presenza di Derek sotto il balcone, potevano essere davvero una concatenazione logica di eventi?  
Stiles tentò di assemblare i pezzi di quel puzzle insensato, ma fu impossibile, a causa di un mal di testa insistente, affiorato appena dopo il risveglio.  
La donna anziana che si era sostituita per un attimo ai volti dei suoi amici, seppur in maniera illogica, non lo aiutava a trovare il bandolo della matassa, che non poteva essere più intricata.

«No, Stiles, smettila di agitarti e ascoltami. Io ho avvertito sì una presenza, ma fidati, non era Derek. Signora anziana dici? Sei sicuro? Non ce ne sono di signore anziane in una discoteca, magari ti sei confuso. E comunque Isaac ha ragione, non è la reazione, ma è la bibita. Potrebbe essere avvelenata, anche se non capisco il perché: in fondo è commercializzata in tutto il Messico e nessuno ha mai avvertito sintomi strani. E po-» 

Lydia si bloccò ad un tratto, gli occhi spalancati puntavano verso il tavolino più vicino, e il respiro trattenuto era sintomo che di lì a poco non sarebbe accaduto nulla di buono.  
Allison seguì con lo sguardo il punto fisso che inquietava l’amica, per trovarci una ragazza apparentemente tranquilla, con un sorriso crudele, spedito nella loro direzione, dipinto sul volto.

Lydia iniziò a singhiozzare.

«Lydia?» chiese Allison mettendole una mano sulla spalla, stesso gesto compiuto da Cora nei confronti di Stiles, ancora accasciato. Entrambe le ragazze posarono lo sguardo sulla sconosciuta, in cerca di captare il minimo segnale di inquietudine.  
La mano premuta sulla bocca, non le impediva di mugolare: Lydia non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dalla giovane donna, che la fissava di rimando, quasi con segno di sfida.

«E’ la donna che ho visto prima di svenire?» si chiese Stiles, osservando i tratti del viso, e soprattutto il vestito della ragazza. Quella che aveva visto Stiles era però una donna anziana, non qualcuno che sembrava avere a malapena venticinque anni.

«Cora! Stiles! Che piacere vedervi dal vivo!» La ragazza, con un passo troppo rapido, si alzò dal divanetto, avvicinandosi al gruppetto. Il suo sorriso, quella smorfia con la quale tentava di ingraziarsi i giovani, da un semplice ghigno era diventato stranamente amichevole. Quella ragazza era decisamente attraente, con lunghi capelli biondi, e pupille scure che analizzavano nel profondo le persone che venivano catturate da esse.

La sua voce possedeva una strana eco, come se stesse in realtà comunicando con loro da sottoterra.  
Lydia non si voltò per guardarla in faccia, ma le diede le spalle, troppo sconvolta per parlare.

La sorpresa negli occhi di Stiles e Cora, che si scambiarono uno sguardo inquieto, era quasi tangibile: come faceva a conoscerli quella ragazza?

«Sono Yvita, piacere. Sono appena tornata dal lavoro, sapete, faccio le pulizie quando mi chiamano ad un Hotel qui vicino, l’Hotel Plaza Madrid, mi sembra ci soggiorniate voi.  
Anche Derek è lì, ma non ha voluto seguirmi, che mascalzone. Ma lo amo comunque»

Alle parole “Derek” e “amo comunque” l’attenzione dell’intero gruppo si fece decisamente più elevata. Cora e Stiles, che nel frattempo si era rialzato, erano troppo sconvolti per parlare, cedendo la domanda che aleggiava sopra di loro, ad uno tra Isaac ed Allison.

«Scusa, ma ci conosciamo? Non credo Derek ti abbia mai visto, perché parli così di lui? Forse ci hai scambiato per qualcun altro...» tentò pacatamente Allison.

«Oh no, signorina, non vi ho scambiati con nessuno. Voi siete il gruppetto di ragazzi che soggiorna nell’albergo che ho appena citato, e soprattutto Cora è sorella di Derek. Me l’ha detto oggi, quando ci siamo conosciuti»

Sembrava quasi assurdo, sentire delirare quella ragazza, con il sottofondo delle lacrime e del grido di Lydia, che tentava di reprimere in gola.

«Lei conosce Derek? Come ha fatto a parlarle di me? E’ una persona che non da mai fiducia agli sconosciuti, mio fratello, non capisco come…»

«Ma a me si. Sono l’unica persona che lo ama, non capite? Beh, non c’è fretta, prima o poi lo comprenderete anche voi»

Stiles sentiva il proprio respiro farsi sempre più raro ad ogni minuto. Derek non era inginocchiato sotto al balcone, privo di vita, e questa era una bella notizia. Le parole della ragazza di fronte a loro, però, lo confondevano, così come il discorso che tentava di intraprendere, completamente privo di fondamento.  
Lo spavento che ne traeva Lydia nel vederla, però, era l’elemento che più lo preoccupava..

«Io e Derek andremo a vivere insieme, me lo sento. Lui non ha voluto ammetterlo, non ha voluto farlo, perché era troppo impegnato a piangere sul cadavere putrefatto di quella morettina, ma io so che avremo un futuro»

La pazienza dei ragazzi arrivò al limite: le parole della sconosciuta, sempre più privi di logica, riguardanti un’ipotetica morettina, furono le molteplici gocce che non solo permisero al fantomatico vaso di traboccare, ma addirittura lo distrussero in mille pezzi.

«Andiamocene da qui, torniamo in Hotel, prenderemo un taxi, non lo so…» borbottò Allison, incredula nel sentire i discorsi insensati della ragazza di fronte a lei, e alzando i tacchi per andarsene.

«Ascoltate, sarà andata così: Derek l’avrà incontrata, le avrà magari raccolto la borsa che le era caduta e lei si è illusa di essere la sua ragazza perché ha interpretato male un gesto di galanteria, anche se non riesco ad immaginarmi un Derek galante. Comunque questa è matta, ve lo dico io. Non ascoltatela nemmeno» sussurrò Isaac, notando come la ragazza li stesse semplicemente guardando, in silenzio, quasi incantata.

«Ok, ehm, tanto piacere, ma noi ce ne andiamo, si è fatto tardi…» la salutò Cora, scrutando la stanza, per trovare il Coach e avvisarlo che loro se ne stavano andando.

In un gesto repentino, Yvita mise una mano sulla spalla della Hale, stringendola forte e bloccandola sul posto. 

«Lasciami andare!»

Le luci attorno si colorarono di un brillante rosso vermiglio: sembrava di essere al centro di una macabra scena del crimine.

Il volto di Yvita, illuminato dal color rubino che investì la sala, ora faceva paura.

«Oh, no, Cora, no. Dove pensate di scappare, cari miei? Tu Stiles, hai bevuto il cocktail, non è vero? E’ squisito, grazie all’ingrediente segreto. Si è fatto male, il vostro amico, vero? Sempre per colpa dell’ingrediente. L’ho aggiunto io, per farvi piacere.  
Aiden starà male, ma non preoccupatevi, finchè Derek starà con me, andrà tutto liscio come l’olio»

Yvita lasciò andare Cora, che si massaggiò la spalla indolenzita.

Il gruppo, che dal balconcino si era spostato progressivamente verso la porta di uscita del locale, congelò sul posto. La ragazza delirava, senza dubbio, ma come faceva a conoscere Aiden e a sapere cosa gli era successo?

Lydia non smetteva di tremare, e questo era presagio che qualcosa di tragico era in procinto di accadere.

«Come conosce Aiden? Che facciamo, le diamo corda o la lasciamo stare?» chiese Cora, mentre voltava le spalle alla donna.

«Lasciamola perdere, non mi sembra sana di mente. Davvero, ignoriamola e andiamocene. Mi sta venendo la nausea a sentire le sue storie senza fondamento » le rispose Stiles, mentre tentava di farsi spazio tra la folla.

«Dove diamine è il coach?» sbottò Isaac, in preda al panico.

Sembrava che la stanza si fosse ingrandita, con gli occhi scrutatori di Yvita che li seguivano ad ogni angolo come ombre. Il rosso delle luci li faceva sembrare sporchi di sangue.

«Non voltatemi le spalle. Dovete avere rispetto per me. Sapete perché?» La ragazza si piazziò esattamente davanti a Lydia, afferrandole il polso che usava per trattenersi dall’urlare.

«Vuoi sapere perché, Lydia Martin? Sei in mio possesso. Tu come tutti gli altri. Non sapete in cosa vi siete andati a cacciare ragazzi. Dovete avere paura. Potete correre, scappare, ma tanto io vi raggiungerò sempre. Sono alle vostre spalle, alle tue spalle, Lydia»   
Yvita le cinse le spalle con le braccia, immobilizzando con lo sguardo i quattro ragazzi di fronte a lei.  
La cantilena sconnessa che sussurrò all’orecchio della ragazza, ormai arrivata al limite, diete il via allo sfogo della Martin. La ragazza aveva ancora il polso intrappolato tra le mani di Yvita, senza riuscire a liberarsi.

Il grido emesso dalla bocca della giovane, fu sorprendentemente muto, udibile solo da Cora ed Isaac: era già successo che Lydia non riuscisse a produrre rumore, mentre urlava. Ciò significava che guai grossi erano in procinto di arrivare, o forse, erano già presenti tra loro.

Yvita si staccò da Lydia, allontanandosi dal gruppetto sconvolto.

Oltrepassò la Martin, che si accasciò tremante al suolo, una mano attorno al polso arrossato e dolorante, con Isaac che le corse vicino angosciato.  
Oltrepassò Allison e il suo sguardo confuso, Cora e le zanne che, piuttosto impulsivamente le erano spuntate, insieme agli occhi che lanciavano bagliori color oro.

Oltrepassò infine Stiles, avvertendo tutto il caos che albergava nel cuore e nella mentre 

«Non scappate ragazzi, è inutile. Vi ho in pugno»

……………………………………………..

La notte si distese silenziosamente su Città Del Messico, quasi fosse stata un velo di seta.

La calma che albergava nell’Hotel Plaza Madrid, quasi avesse pagato per prendere possesso delle stanze, si materializzò nel suo massimo splendore, nella camera 301: solo leggeri sospiri riempivano l’aria, lì dentro.  
Il frinire delle cicale, e qualche ululato lontano, spezzavano, di tanto in tanto, quella tranquillità che i ragazzi avevano agognato, dopo gli avvenimenti caotici della giornata appena trascorsa.

La luce emanata dalla abatjour, posta sul comodino di fianco al letto, era intensa ma rilassante allo stesso tempo: colorava di giallo luminoso tutte le pareti attorno, discostando maleducatamente gli angoli che, per contro, venivano ingoiati dal buio.  
I due ragazzi abbracciati sul letto, non avevano più voglia di discutere.  
Danny e Ethan avevano ipotizzato fino a una ventina di minuti prima, insieme a Kira e Scott, cosa fosse esattamente accaduto ad Aiden, senza però arrivare a capo di nulla.  
Ogni spiegazione che i quattro avevano tirato in ballo, grazie alle loro deduzioni, pareva, ogni minuto trascorso, essenzialmente priva di logica.

Ethan non si era mai sentito così disperato: la mancanza del fratello si stava già facendo sentire.  
Senza contare che i due erano legati anche nel dolore:se soffriva uno, anche l’altro pativa le pene dell’inferno.  
Danny non potè fare altro che offrirgli il proprio supporto, semplicemente stendendosi con lui in un letto singolo, grande abbastanza, però da farci dormire facilmente due persone.  
Il profumo emanato dall’umano tornato dalla doccia, colto dall’udito fine del lupo, mescolava la fragranza dello Ylang Ylang ad un pizzico di tensione nervosa causata dai guai passati.

Danny e Ethan non potevano fare altro che trovare conforto l’uno dall’altro, per provare a superare la gravità del momento.

Le dita di una mano erano intrecciate, posate su un fianco di Danny, mentre con l’altra semplicemente si accarezzavano i volti a vicenda.

Danny tracciò lento il profilo del volto dell’altro, il dito che si posò prima sulla fronte, poi scese giù per lo zigomo, arrivando alla guancia, che accarezzò amorevolmente.  
Ethan si lasciò coccolare dall’altro, senza opporre resistenza, troppo stanco anche per parlare. Il ragazzo sospirò sommessamente, il volto che sprofondava nell’incavo del collo di Danny, quasi come fosse un cagnolino bisognoso di protezione, che cerca le coccole dal padrone.

Danny posò l’intero palmo sul volto del ragazzo, sfiorandogli piano la zona del collo, punto che, se stimolato, permetteva al biondo di rilassarsi.

Il silenzio protratto del ragazzo inquietò Danny, che sentì il bisogno di spezzarlo

«So a cosa pensi, ma credimi, da qui non possiamo assolutamente fare nulla. Lascia che passi la notte, tuo fratello si riprenderà, e poi potremo discutere con calma»

«Calma? N- non lo so Danny, io non riesco a calmarmi, non capisco, è tutto troppo confuso»

Ethan si alzò sui gomiti per specchiare le proprie pupille in quelle del fidanzato.

«E’ da quando siamo arrivati qui che non ce ne va mai bene una. Prima il terremoto, poi Scott che si sente male, poi Lydia e adesso Aiden! Sembra che qualcuno ci abbia quasi maledetti»

«Sempre ottimista, vero? Ethan, ascoltami, non è possibile che i guai ci raggiungano ogni volta. Fidati di me, ci sarà una spiegazione logica a tutto questo, e credimi, ti aiuterò a scoprirla, Solo, non adesso…»

Ethan sorrise, sentendosi grato per aver accettato di portare Danny nella sua vita.

Il ragazzo alzò un dito per sfiorare le labbra dell’altro. Nessuno lo costringeva a seguirlo nelle sue peripezie lupesche, nessuno poteva assicurargli che lui non si facesse male lungo il percorso.

Nessuno.

Eppure Danny era ancora lì con lui, supportandolo semplicemente con la sua infinita umanità.

La consapevolezza di ciò colpì l’Alpha quasi come un pugno nelle viscere.  
Il calore eruppe all’interno del corpo del giovane, che dominato dall’istinto, sostituì il dito con le proprie labbra, scontrandole violentemente contro quelle di Danny.

«Pia..- p-piano…» “mugolò lui, colpito dall’intraprendenza del fidanzato. Le labbra dei due cozzarono, con una lentezza esasperante che venne sostituita immediatamente dalla voglia, pura e semplice di contatto con tutte le parti del corpo disponibili.  
Danny si alzò appoggiandosi alla testata del letto, con le mani che accarezzavano l’unico lembo di pelle di Ethan disponibile, quel fianco che si mostrava a causa dei movimenti dei due ragazzi.  
Ethan si sedette a cavalcioni sulle gambe dell’altro, premendo il proprio corpo contro quello di Danny, sentendosi già reagire.

Le mani di Ethan si posarono sul volto del ragazzo hawaiano, mentre il bacio si approfondiva.  
Le labbra del lupo prima sfioravano e poi si scontravano con quelle dell’umano, che audacemente, introdusse la lingua.  
L’alito dei due aveva ancora un leggero retrogusto di crema, a causa del dessert che avevano gustato con piacere a cena.  
Quasi lo stesso piacere che ora si regalavano l’uno all’altro: erano consapevoli entrambi che quello poteva essere uno dei pochi momenti tranquilli che erano rimasti loro.

La stanza si riempì di gemiti e respiri incontrollati.

Ethan prese il controllo della situazione, mordicchiando il labbro di Danny, prima di accarezzare la lingua del ragazzo con la propria, avvertendo scosse di piacere in tutto il corpo.  
Le mani del ragazzo si spostarono dal volto, per andare a tastare la pelle sotto la maglietta, che venne alzata e rapidamente lanciata lontano dal letto.  
I baci di Ethan si spostarono progressivamente verso il collo dell’altro, con il licantropo che decise di sostituire alle labbra la lingua, per leccare la pelle disponibile.  
Danny si eccitò nel sentire il contatto della lingua bollente del fidanzato, protendendo i fianchi in avanti per permettere alla propria erezione crescente di toccare quella del compagno.

I movimenti di Danny vennero accompagnati da quelli speculari dell’altro che, dopo aver levato la propria maglietta, decise di dedicarsi ai capezzoli di Danny, turgidi per l’eccitazione.

La loro era diventata una danza di fianchi, tocchi fugaci, e respiri irregolari.

Le mani di Danny cercarono quelle di Ethan; aveva bisogno di legare le dita con quelle dell’altro, sentire come quel legame interiore si materializzasse anche fuori.  
Gli occhi lucidi di passione osservarono come, mentre la lingua di Ethan viaggiava sul suo petto, le mani si spostavano sempre unite, puntando sul proprio basso ventre.

Danny mugolò, sentendo come il membro si stesse indurendo sempre di più.   
Ethan alzò lo sguardo, specchiando le proprie pupille scure in quelle color mogano dell’altro.  
Nessuno dei due sorrideva, nessuno dei due aveva sul volto uno sguardo giocoso.  
Nessuno dei due aveva bisogno di parlare, di annuire: l’intenzione si rivelava nuda nei loro sguardi profondi.

Quella sera i due avrebbero sigillato ancora una volta il loro amore, lasciando che una discreta camera d’albergo nel centro città, a settemila chilometri da casa, fosse la spettatrice prescelta

Gli sguardi famelici, lussuriosi e pieni di amore che i loro occhi scuri e lucidi si stavano mandando, mostravano solo la serietà del momento.  
I due volevano fare l’amore non più come adolescenti in preda agli ormoni, come nella più classica delle gite scolastiche.  
Loro volevano amarsi, sul serio.

Toccò a Danny avvertire tremori violenti alla bocca dello stomaco, prima di alzare la testa di Ethan, accarezzandola con una mano.

«Ti amo…»

La contemporaneità della frase, che entrambi sussurrarono nello stesso momento, diede semplicemente il via libera alla loro notte.  
Un sorriso vibrò leggero sulle labbra di entrambi, prima che Ethan tornasse a torturare l’addome di Danny con la lingua e il basso ventre con la mano, ancora legata a quella dell’altro.  
Fu Danny a decidere che gli indumenti ancora indosso erano ormai praticamente inutili.

Il ragazzo tentò di slacciarsi la zip, con la mano ancora legata a quella di Ethan, per poi aprire il bottone e infilare entrambe le mani sul membro eretto, ancora protetto dai boxer.

«T-toglili D-Danny, n-non ti s-servono…» mugolò Ethan, che tentò di guidare le mani di entrambi dentro i boxer.

Il membro di Danny era dritto contro lo stomaco del ragazzo, la punta già bagnata.

Le mani di entrambi si posarono su di esso, per accarezzarne la lunghezza, prima di chiuderla in un pugno e iniziare a massaggiarla piano.

I gemiti di piacere di Danny si infransero contro l’aria, duri e passionali: le orecchie di Ethan si bearono di quel suono, che si espandeva a macchia d’olio su tutto il suo corpo, provocandogli la pelle d’oca.  
Ethan si sentì dipendente dai movimenti congiunti delle loro mani, che massaggiavano sempre più forte il pene di Danny, e dai propri movimenti, che stimolavano la sua lunghezza dura e bisognosa di attenzioni.

Ethan decise che porre un freno alla passione fosse inutile, armeggiando con la zip e i propri boxer, per lasciare che il suo membro prendesse aria, prima di lasciare che il loro corpi si unissero.  
Quella sessione febbrile di preliminari aveva uno scopo ben preciso, che i ragazzi stavano raggiungendo ogni minuto che passava.

Nessuno ormai li poteva fermare.

Tranne lo stesso Ethan.

L’abbandono totale, che aveva permesso accadesse al suo corpo, gli si rivoltò contro: un nuovo potere, inquietante e tutto, tranne che sensuale, si impossessò di lui. Non stimolò più il membro, ma non smise di ansimare.

La mano che si muoveva su Danny, intrecciata a quella del ragazzo hawaiano, si staccò repentinamente, a causa della comparsa degli artigli.

«Che t-ti s-succede?» chiese Danny tra i gemiti, ormai quasi vicino al raggiungimento del limite: fu quando i suoi occhi incontrarono il capo chino del lupo, che il ragazzo capì che qualcosa stava accadendo.  
Le mani di Ethan ora graffiavano le coperte, e i suoi sussurri rochi si erano trasformati quasi in sibili di rabbia.

Il battiti del cuore di Danny facevano da sottofondo alla situazione: non era più batticuore provocato dall’amore, l’adrenalina benevola si era trasformata da positiva a inquietudine pura.

Ethan alzò lo sguardo, provocando un gemito di paura in Danny: le zanne erano ben visibili, e gli occhi color rubino, simbolo del potere dell’Alpha, fissavano fameliche le pupille dilatate di Mahealani.

«Ethan? Ethan calmati!» nonostante i due avessero fatto sesso decine di volte a casa di Danny, il lupo non si era mai trasformato, non aveva mai dato l’impressione di voler cambiare forma, a causa della troppa adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene.

La strana agitazione aveva preso possesso di Ethan, senza che il lupo potesse respingerla.

Danny, non più eccitato ma agitato, saltò via dal letto con una mossa repentina, per rannicchiarsi contro il muro. Ethan sembrava completamente fuori controllo, con gli occhi che osservavano la stanza quasi come se volesse trovare una zona perfetta per poter massacrare il ragazzo.

«Ethan!» urlò Danny, tentando di sfruttare la regola del “nome”, per provare a farlo tornare in sè.

Tutto, però, parve inutile. Ethan si lanciò contro Danny che tentò di ostacolarlo, tirandogli un pugno, che finì dritto dritto contro la mascella dell’altro.

Ethan respirò a malapena, toccandosi la zona dove era stato colpito, prima di afferrare entrambi i polsi di Danny e stringerli violentemente con le proprie mani.

«Ethan smettila!» Danny si divincolò tentando di sferrare pugni all’aria, ma fu tutto inutile.  
Il ragazzo riuscì a tirare fuori dalla tasca dei jeans il piccolo dispositivo per creare scosse elettriche che teneva sempre con sé, fermando quindi la follia di Ethan, con la pressione di un pulsantino.

Ethan indietreggiò sconvolto, guardando negli occhi Danny. Il ragazzo hawaiano aveva gli occhi lucidi, non voleva piangere, eppure era l’unica reazione che riusciva ad avere in quel momento.

Ethan si alzò voltandosi e ansimando, prima di ributtarsi di colpo sul fidanzato. Stavolta le mani gli cinsero il collo, iniziando a stringere sempre più forte.  
Danny iniziò a sentire la riserva d’aria che si stava esaurendo sempre di più, il collo gli doleva e l’aria sembrava impossibile da acchiappare. Stava quasi diventando rosso come il colore degli occhi dell’Alpha di fronte a lui.

Ethan, quel ragazzo, il suo ragazzo, che lentamente lo stava uccidendo.

Una sola lacrima corse lungo le guance di Danny, che non riusciva nemmeno ad articolare le parole. Era così disperato, il lupo, da voler tentare di strangolare l’unica persona che lo aveva accettato con amore e passione nella sua vita?  
‘Era così facile, arrivare alla fine?’ si chiese Danny,con la vista che sempre più si annebbiava.  
Quasi gli sembrava di cadere, di precipitare in una fossa, una di quelle buie e senza fine.

La porta si aprì di scatto: Danny tentò di immettere aria nei polmoni un ultima volta, prima che l’ossigeno lasciasse per sempre quel corpo ancora troppo giovane.  
Accadde in un attimo: le mani di Ethan si staccarono repentinamente dal suo collo, e l’ossigeno ritrovato quasi gli fece perdere i sensi,

Vide come in un sogno, sbattendo stupito le palpebre, una figura scura, alta, che urlava «Che cazzo pensi di fare, lo vuoi ammazzare?» prima che Ethan finisse contro il muro della stanza, vicino alla finestra.

Isaac era comparso appena in tempo, per evitare un immane disastro.

«Danny, santo cielo stai bene?» Lahey si chinò brevemente verso l’umano che annuì poco convinto, indicando come Ethan dall’altra parte della stanza si stesse rialzando, ancora più fuori di sé.

Isaac avvertì che qualcosa in quella stanza non quadrava. Sentiva come la voglia di perdere il controllo e distruggere tutto, aumentasse soprattutto nei pressi del letto.

Ethan gli si scaraventò addosso, pronto per colpirlo di rimando, ma Isaac fu veloce a bloccargli i polsi e buttarlo per terra, sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato di Danny.  
Ethan tentò di liberarsi dalla presa del beta, afferrandolo dalle gambe e buttandolo contro il muro opposto.  
Nessuno dei due lupi sembrava cosciente delle proprie azioni. Danny, immobile nel suo angolino, si rese conto che quella lotta sarebbe potuta facilmente finire in tragedia.  
Era tutto così assurdo: lui e Ethan stavano semplicemente facendo l’amore…

Isaac ansimò per terra, avvertendo come quel briciolo di lucidità che gli era rimasto, stesse ormai volando fuori dalla finestra.  
Il ragazzo si posizionò sulle zampe, furioso. Nelle vene scorreva solo odio, odio profondo e una folle voglia di uccidere.  
Ethan lo squadrò con gli occhi rossi, prima di ributtarsi addosso a lui, scaraventandolo esattamente sul letto.

«Basta! Fermatevi, distruggerete tutto!» urlò Danny, paralizzato dal terrore.  
Isaac perse definitivamente il lume della ragione, rotolando sotto il letto.

Il ragazzo notò un oggetto, posto appena sopra il sottile strato di polvere che ricopriva il pavimento.  
Le pupille del biondo si dilatarono, appena prese in mano l’oggetto, bloccando Ethan per un attimo.

I due lupi mannari si scrutarono, ringhiando l’uno contro l’altro, prima di lanciare l’oggetto vicino a Danny, che lo raccolse di scatto.

Il giovane hawaiano si ritrovò tra le mani un innocuo fiore rosa.

Ethan e Isaac, nel frattempo, avevano completamente perso il senno, attaccandosi e sbattendosi contro il muro più e più volte.  
Fu quando Isaac si pose appena sopra l’avversario, tirando fuori gli artigli, che Danny udì tra i ringhi sommessi dei due ragazzi, una voce più umana.

«Butta il fiore!»

Danny decise di non chiedersi il perché del proprio gesto, correndo verso la finestra con le gambe tremanti e lanciando fuori il piccolo prodotto della natura, che volò senza sosta per tre piani, prima di posarsi leggero sul suolo.

Danny si voltò, puntando gli occhi scuri sui due ragazzi, non più trasformati, ma ansimanti e sconvolti, seduti sul pavimento, uno di fronte all’altro.

Isaac fu il primo ad alzarsi, tremante, per poi pararsi di fronte a Danny.

«Sei fuori di testa Ethan? Ti rendi conto di cosa avresti potuto causare?» urlò gelido, in direzione dell’Alpha, il quale puntava il proprio sguardo verso un Danny terrorizzato.

«D- Danny ti prego, non so cosa è successo, h-ho completamente perso il controllo…»

«L’ho notato, stavi per uccidermi...» sussurrò il giovane hawaiano alzando lo sguardo, in direzione di quello del lupo.  
Ethan indietreggiò di parecchi passi, finendo contro il muro. Gli occhi di Danny erano spenti, privi di quella luce caratteristica, che l’Alpha tanto amava.

«D-Danny, non volevo, io..» la voce rotta dai singhiozzi dell’Alpha non intenerì Danny, che continuava a fissarlo come se davanti a sé ci fosse uno sconosciuto.

«Mi sono s-sentito privo d-di inibizioni e f-folle, nello s-stesso tempo, ma non so spiegarti perchè: io av-avevo perso il controllo perché ero pronto a donarmi a te, è s-stato solo questo, te l-lo assicuro, non avrei mai nemmeno considerato l’ipotesi d-di farti questo, se fossi stato lucido. Danny per favore, r-ragiona!» 

Ethan si mosse verso gli altri due, per tentare un contatto col ragazzo che amava. Danny si allontanò da lui, frustandogli il cuore semplicemente aprendo bocca: «Stammi lontano!»

«Danny p-per f-favore!» le lacrime scorrevano ora copiose sulle guance di Ethan, che mai, mai avrebbe pensato che un momento di passione così intenso si fosse trasformato in un dramma che poteva addirittura terminare in tragedia.

«Hai sentito Ethan? Esci fuori di qua, o sarò costretto ad usare la forza. Sarai anche un Alpha, ma non ti temo, sappilo» la perentorietà dell’ordine di Isaac si mostrò indiscutibile. Nonostante le lacrime non smettessero di scendergli, nonostante quella sensazione mostruosa di rimorso nello stomaco, nonostante quella voglia che il ragazzo aveva di prendere Danny e rassicurarlo, stringendolo tra le braccia, non potè far altro che ubbidire.  
Doveva proteggere il ragazzo che più amava, da sé stesso.  
Questo significava allontanarsi da lui, non poterlo consolare, perché la causa del tormento di Danny, la causa di quel silenzio amaro del ragazzo, che ora abbracciava Isaac, scosso dai singhiozzi, era solo lui.

Ethan abbandonò la scena come un pugile messo al tappeto. Il peso delle azioni che aveva appena compiuto gli si infransero come un onda, tanto da farlo barcollare per un attimo nel corridoio del terzo piano.  
Inspirare ed espirare sembrava essere diventata un’impresa enorme, il blocco nel petto non intendeva ammorbidirsi, rimanendo una roccia, dura, impossibile da scalfire.  
Si sentiva a terra, sarebbe voluto sprofondare e non farsi più vedere da nessuno.   
Ethan chiuse gli occhi, tentando di fermare le lacrime, strinse le mani a pugno, sperando di sfogare in questo modo il dolore che aveva in corpo, eppure nulla di tutto quello accadde.  
Gli era rimasto solo lo sguardo deluso e amareggiato di Danny, stampato nel suo cervello, che gli fece urlare tutto il suo dolore.  
Il ragazzo emise un suono straziane, un “ah!” pieno di risentimento, per un gesto che lo avrebbe dilaniato per sempre.

Una porta si aprì, ma Ethan non ci fece nemmeno caso, posando i pugni sul pavimento freddo.  
Una mano si posò sulla sua spalla, un leggero profumo di fresco e di innocente aleggiò sopra la sua testa.

«Ethan, che è successo?» Allison si chinò per tentare di consolare l’amico, che privandosi dei soliti limiti che si imponeva, appoggiò piano la testa sulla sua spalla, sfogando tutte le proprie lacrime.

La ragazza cinse l’altro in un abbraccio: non aveva capito cosa fosse capitato, ma aveva avvertito come qualcosa di grave fosse accaduto nella stanza 301.

Il cellulare vibrò nella tasca della giovane, che ignorò volutamente il messaggio, continuando, per quel poco che le riusciva, a consolare un sempre più amareggiato Ethan.

Nella cartella dei messaggi ricevuti, si aggiunse a sua insaputa, un anonimo “Domattina dobbiamo parlare”.

……………………………….

La risalita progressiva dell’enorme ascensore dorato, verso il settimo piano, venne accompagnata dal tipico brusio fastidioso, causato dall’ovvio movimento: la richiesta dell’unico ragazzo presente era quella di entrare nella propria camera il prima possibile, stendersi sul letto e dimenticare buona parte di quella giornata caotica.

Stiles si accorse che nemmeno la musica, elemento che nella macchina era stato sempre presente, rischiarava l’atmosfera.  
Avrebbe voluto qualcosa da ascoltare, e non passare trenta secondi immerso nell’oceano dei suoi pensieri, che quasi a prenderlo in giro, trasmettevano al cervello un solo volto, per altro sofferente e cupo.  
Stiles tamburellò le dita contro i pulsanti, usando il modo più frequente che conosceva per scaricare il nervoso. L’aria pesante, presente nell’ascensore, provocò nel ragazzo leggere fitte di mal di testa, accorciandogli di poco il respiro.

Ancora due piani, e poi finalmente in stanza: Scott stava sicuramente già riposando, ridacchiò lo Stilinski, immaginando l’amico disteso a pancia in su sul letto, con la bocca aperta e un rivolo di bava che scendeva disgustoso.

Stiles sospirò: quella giornata lo aveva visto protagonista indiscusso, sia in positivo che in negativo.  
La gara di Lacrosse, nonostante tutto era stata decisamente interessante per i suoi gusti, data l’ottima performance in campo.

Il resto? Sarebbe stato archiviato con una bella dormita e qualche seduta dallo psicologo.

Lo sbadiglio emesso confermò la sua voglia impellente di buttarsi sul letto, e rimanerci steso almeno fino alla mattina successiva.

Il cellulare che il ragazzo teneva tra le mani mostrava sullo schermo l’elenco della rubrica. Un nome solo era evidenziato, pronto per ricevere quello squillo che Stiles aveva timore a fare.

La scelta di premere il pulsante sarebbe stata rischiosa in tutti i casi: il destinatario della chiamata, in fondo non si era fatto sentire per tutto il giorno.  
Era possibile, suggerì il pessimismo cosmico dello Stilinski, che fosse accaduto qualcosa che il gruppo non sapeva, oppure semplicemente Derek, la causa ovvia di tutto quel tormento, era tornato ad essere il ‘lupo scorbutico che non deve rendere conto di dove vuole andare a nessuno, nemmeno al proprio branco.’

“Lo chiamo o no? Nemmeno Cora si preoccupa così tanto della salute di suo fratello, non vedo perché dovrei dannarmi l’anima io. Sì, l’ho visto, si fa per dire, quasi morto fuori dal locale, ma questo non vuol dire che sia stato male sul serio. Credo che semplicemente non abbia voglia di parlare con nessuno.”  
Il monologo di Stiles venne interrotto da un movimento istigato da quell’inconscio che troppe volte lo aveva preso in giro nel recente passato. 

Il dito del ragazzo premette il pulsante di chiamata inavvertitamente, mentre l’ascensore apriva le porte.

Lo squillo del cellulare di Derek fu l’unico suono a rimbombare per tutto il corridoio.

Gli occhi di Stiles individuarono rapidamente la figura dell’Hale, seduto per terra, con la testa bassa e uno sguardo irrimediabilmente perso nel vuoto.  
Lo stomaco dello Stilinski non potè fare a meno di fare le fusa. Perché Derek doveva sempre fargli quell’effetto, soprattutto quando si imponeva di ignorarlo?  
Perché Stiles doveva sentire le viscere calde e agitate, quando quello che trasmetteva Derek era solo pura freddezza?  
Nonostante la foto della sera precedente, che gli aveva mostrato Cora, Stiles non poteva fare a meno di essere sommerso da dubbi atroci sul comportamento dell’altro.

Il cellulare del giovane continuava a squillare rumorosamente, senza che l’Hale muovesse un dito per estrarlo dalle tasche e rispondere.  
Stiles mosse qualche passo, per provare ad avvicinarsi a Derek, tentando di mitigare quei battiti che si sentivano triplicati, nel silenzio del corridoio.

«Derek, non r-» Stiles non terminò nemmeno la frase, quando lo sguardo spento dell’Hale, identico a quello che aveva visto fuori dal locale, incrociò il suo.

L’aria scomparve dai polmoni di Stiles, così velocemente che il ragazzo non se ne rese nemmeno conto, tentando di ingoiare ossigeno a vuoto, quasi come fosse asmatico.

Derek lo fissava apaticamente, il corpo immobile steso per terra, con l’espressione che poteva usare al capezzale di una persona cara.

Il dolore era presente in tutte le sfumature del suo volto: l’angoscia si era materializzata nelle labbra curvate all’ingiù, la disperazione si celava dietro a quegli occhi rossi e gonfi e una tremenda apatia si notava nel corpo buttato per terra come se fosse uno straccio.

Stiles avvertì il tormento di Derek in tutte le fibre del proprio corpo: dapprima una fastidiosa pressione allo stomaco, che si era espansa fino a diventare sensazione di abbandono, per poi sfogarsi in un inevitabile nodo in gola.  
Il respiro di Stiles tornò a dei livelli accettabili solo per pochi secondi, prima che il ragazzo venisse invaso da un terribile senso di tristezza.  
Non poteva tollerare la vista di un Derek così inerme. 

Nessuno aprì bocca: i due rimasero immobili a fissarsi, finchè Stiles non si chinò vicino all’Hale, che seguì il movimento con gli occhi.

«Ehi?» sussurrò Stiles, allungando una mano, tenuta però sospesa in aria. Come avrebbe reagito Derek se lui lo avesse toccato? La possibilità migliore era quella che avrebbe avuto un contatto ravvicinato col muro, ma non era più un Derek burbero, quello che Stiles si trovava di fronte.

Stiles posò delicatamente la mano sulla guancia dell’altro, accarezzandogliela lentamente con il movimento del pollice.  
L’Hale non si mosse, non fece nulla per sottrarsi a quel tocco che gli bruciava il cuore, al contrario: il ragazzo spinse la testa contro la mano di Stiles, alla ricerca di più contatto. 

«Derek, che ti è successo? Non ti sei fatto sentire per niente oggi, ti ho chiamato un centinaio di volte, si può sapere che fine hai fatto? Ero preoccupato, lo eravamo tutti! E poi mi spieghi perché ti ho visto sotto il balcone del locale?…»

Derek alzò di poco lo sguardo, notando l’apprensione morbosa che si celava dietro quelle pupille color ambra.  
Apprensione che lo colpì al petto come un pugno. Stiles si preoccupava, a Stiles importava davvero la sua condizione.  
Non che ne fosse stato dubbioso, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato.  
Quella, però, era stata la conferma definitiva, e il momento esatto nel quale Derek comprese di essere davvero legato allo Stilinski.  
Non doveva vergognarsi di essere debole, inerme, arrabbiato, furioso, deluso, di fronte a Stiles, perché lui lo avrebbe capito sempre. 

«Non sono m-mai stato sotto un balcone, n-non so nemmeno in c-che locale eri. C-comunque avevo…volevo fare un semplice giro questa mattina e ho incontrato…ho incontrato…» Derek tentò in tutti i modi di proseguire il discorso, ma la sua voce si rifiutava di funzionare, se non inserendo dei singhiozzi.

Derek non aveva smesso di piangere per tutto il pomeriggio: la visione di sua sorella era stato un colpo troppo duro da mandare giù.

Stiles intuì che era capitato qualcosa di grave, ma non poteva tirare ad indovinare.

«Derek spiegami che ti è successo, per favore! Non posso indovinarlo! Ascolta, lo so che è difficile, ma almeno provaci!»

L’altra mano di Stiles andò a posarsi sul petto di Derek, alla ricerca del cuore del ragazzo.  
Derek avvertì il calore del tocco, chiudendo gli occhi. Era la prima volta che provava sensazioni piacevoli, quel giorno.

«Ho visto m-morire Laura»

Il volto del ragazzo assunse una smorfia di dolore immenso, mentre calde lacrime scorrevano dagli occhi, bagnandogli le guance

La morsa nello stomaco di Stiles si ingrandì talmente tanto da ostruirgli quasi il passaggio dell’aria.  
«Cosa?» sussurrò lui, sconvolto: non poteva vedere Derek steso a terra il quel modo, non poteva sopportare la vista delle lacrime che scivolavano dagli occhi.

«Non e possibile. S-sono tornato a B-beacon Hills per lei, perché non avevo sue notizie. Da quando sono di nuovo in quella città , tutto quello che ho trovato è s-stato dolore, sofferenza e l-lacrime. Lei è tornata e io sono stato così idiota da p-perderla di nuovo…»

Stiles non si preoccupò di capire la logica di quel discorso: bastò un semplice «vieni qui» e il giovane spostò la mano dal cuore, portandola dietro la testa dell’Hale, per poi avvicinarsi e trascinarlo contro il suo petto.  
Le braccia di Derek si mossero in simultanea, posandosi attorno alla schiena di quel ragazzo, quella roccia alla quale si aggrappava per non sprofondare nel dolore.  
Stiles sentì una sensazione di calore espandersi in tutto il corpo, stringendo a sé l’altro che gli singhiozzava sul petto, senza potersi fermare.

Stiles accarezzò piano la testa di Derek, senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze dei suoi gesti. Non aveva più voglia di nascondere i suoi veri sentimenti, era solo un danno che procurava a sé stesso. Sapeva che quella vicinanza era benevola per entrambi: perché negarla? 

Pur essendo cosciente che le parole di Derek non avessero alcun senso, Stiles lasciò che l’altro si sfogasse, prima di farlo ragionare.  
Non aveva mai abbracciato l’Alpha in quel modo così intimo.

La stretta di Derek si intensificò. Stiles l’aveva visto piangere solo per la morte di Boyd, e anche in quella circostanza era stato lui ad avvicinarsi e consolarlo.

Le dita dello Stilinski passarono piano tra i capelli dell’altro, quasi come se stesse coccolando un lupacchiotto piangente, cosa che effettivamente stava facendo.  
I singhiozzi di Derek erano l’unico suono che riempiva il corridoio. Le spalle si muovevano a scatti e Stiles iniziò ad avvertire una parte della maglia bagnata: lo Stilinski si mosse, permettendo alle sue braccia di legarsi dietro la testa di Derek.

«Non sapevo più che volesse dire abbracciare qualcuno…» sussurrò Derek, tra i singhiozzi.

«Era l’unica cosa che ti serviva. Un bell’abbraccio fa stare meglio chiunque. E’ il contatto umano che spesse volte aiuta a lenire le ferite dell’animo»  
Il cuore di Stiles iniziò a fare le capriole: era certo di essere entrato nel tunnel di una probabile confessione.

Derek avvertì il cambiamento di tono del ragazzo, ma non gli importava più. Non gli importava più mostrarsi fragile davanti a Stiles, non gli importava cadere di fronte a lui, perché sapeva che Stiles era l’unico che lo avrebbe rialzato, sempre.  
Non gli importava più nascondersi dietro ad un dito, tentando di frenare quello che provava per quel giovanotto chiacchierone, se quei sentimenti probabilmente non così distruttivi, erano visibili alla luce del sole.  
Derek sapeva che Stiles era innamorato di lui, e quella notte si era convinto che, forse, avrebbe potuto ricambiarlo.

«Grazie Stiles…» bisbigliò Derek, lo stomaco che faceva le fusa.

Non riusciva a smettere di piangere, per quanto ci provasse. La riserva di lacrime che aveva risparmiato per i traumi della sua vita era stata troppo grossa.  
L’Hale tentò comunque di trovare il coraggio di raccontare a Stiles quello che gli era capitato.  
Non pensò nemmeno, però di staccarsi da quell’abbraccio che gli stava riscaldando l’animo.

«Ho v-visto L-laura venirmi incontro sorridente. Credevo fosse tornata in vita, poi è arrivato Peter e le ha tagliato la gola, e io sono rimasto accanto a lei, con quella ragazza pazza accanto a me…»

Cercando di limitare il proprio pizzicore agli occhi, Stiles tentò di farsi spiegare meglio le parole dell’altro.  
«Tua sorella? M-ma Derek, tua sorella è già morta, non capisco…e poi Peter? Sappiamo entrambi che è in giro per gli Stati Uniti alla ricerca di lupi da inserire nel branco. Spiegati meglio!»

«Stavo solo passeggiando per il c-centro e, ho iniziato a parlare con una tizia, n-non so chi fosse esattamente, ma ha iniziato a venirmi addosso, a dirmi che io e lei stavamo insieme, sembrava una squilibrata e poi ho visto Laura, sorridente…abbiamo chiacchierato e poi è comparso Peter…»

«Aspetta, la ragazza era mica una tizia bionda? Vestita di bianco, abbastanza attraente…»

«La conosci?» Derek si asciugò velocemente le lacrime, senza muoversi dalla sua posizione, perché il tocco di Stiles stava avendo solo effetti positivi su di lui.

«L’ho vista oggi. Ha detto di conoscerti, che tu le hai parlato di me e Cora, che voi due vi sareste sposati…e poi ha minacciato sia tua sorella che Lydia. Lascia stare è stata una serata strana. Pensa che sono pure svenuto in discoteca...»

«Sei svenuto? Come stai adesso?» Derek si protese verso il giovane Stilinski posandogli una mano sulla spalla. La sua preoccupazione era sincera, e Stiles non potè fare a meno di arrossire.

«Bene, sono in piedi, cammino, ma sono ancora un po’ stordito.. comunque ti stavo spiegando di questa tipa. Ha minacciato tutti noi, dicendo che ci avrebbe tenuto d’occhio. Lei però doveva stare con te, e sposarsi…io non capisco»

«Nemmeno io, credimi. Pensa che mi ha offerto una bottiglietta con una sostanza strana, liquida, ma io non l’ho accettata »

«Ti ha offerto da bere?» Stiles si staccò repentinamente dall’abbraccio, per guardare l’Hale fisso negli occhi.

«Allora è stata lei a dare la bibita ad Aiden. Il ragazzo è in ospedale, comunque. E’ stato avvelenato da qualcosa…»

«Aiden? Avvelenato? L’unica cosa che può colpirci è lo strozza lupo, e non credo ce ne sia qui…»

«Si, in effetti hai rag- fermati Derek…e se fosse quella ragazza la responsabile dell’avvelenamento di Aiden, della tua avventura con Laura e del mio svenimento? E’ stata lei a dire che aveva inserito qualcosa nella bibita che io e Aiden abbiamo bevuto»

Derek fu come colpito da una scossa. Il ragazzo, soprappensiero, avvicinò la punta del naso verso le labbra di Stiles, con la faccia di uno che stava analizzando qualcosa al microscopio. Solo il battito cardiaco di Stiles schizzato alle stelle, gli fece notare come quella posizione fosse irrimediabilmente compromettente.

«Scusa…tu profumi di fiori, ed è lo stesso odore che ho sentito stamattina sulla scena di un omicidio…»  
«Oh, m-ma davvero? - riuscì a dire solo Stiles - I-interessante…non starai insinuando che io abbia fatto fuori qualcuno?»

Derek rispose con un’occhiataccia delle sue, ma decise di non rispondere, soprattutto perché non voleva rispolverare fantasmi del passato che Stiles tentava di dimenticare.

«No, genio, non hai fatto fuori nessuno. Non tu, almeno, ma credo tu abbia ragione. Tutto porta a quella ragazza. Solo vorrei sapere perché»

Le congetture su quello che era successo fecero smettere di piangere Derek, che guardava di sottecchi Stiles.

«C’è qualcosa che mi sfugge. Sembra che tutto questo sia già successo…ma…»

Lo Stilinski batté una mano sulla fronte, gli occhi vispi di chi aveva capito tutto.

«Tu hai creduto di vedere tua sorella. E’ stata un’allucinazione! Ne Laura ne Peter sono mai stati qui in Messico. Solo non capisco cosa abbia provocato l’a...»

«IL POLLINE! il polline ha provocato tutto questo. C’era del polline prima che io vedessi Laura, c’era polline ieri con Scott…» ribattè Derek, infervorato.

«Si ma pomeriggio non c’era polline, e questa sera non c’era polline. Quello che successo a te e Scott e a me ed Aiden, anche se in modalità diverse, ha una matrice comune»

«Dobbiamo scoprire chi è quella ragazza e che influenza abbia sul polline. Credo che sia lei a controllarlo… anche se sapere che quella tizia ha qualche potere speciale mi spaventa»

«Propri tu ti lasci impressionare dai poteri speciali? Seriamente Derek, non sei divertente…»

Derek colse la battuta dell’altro, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorrisino. Stiles si allontanò un po’ da lui, osservando meglio come un sorriso di Derek rischiarasse anche gli antri più bui del suo animo.

«Sarà meglio pensarci domani. Sono troppo stanco per pensare oggi…» sussurrò Derek, osservando Stiles davanti a lui.  
«Ehi, la tua maglia è bagnata….credo sia colpa mia»

«Non preoccuparti, è un simbolo. Significa che sei coraggioso, hai avuto la forza di piangere di fronte a me, e so che piangere di fronte a chi non conosci così profondamente, è difficile»

Derek si sentì ferito molto più del dovuto dalle parole di Stiles.

«Ehi, che stai dicendo? Io e te ci conosciamo da un anno e mezzo, ormai…non sei uno sconosciuto per me...»

Derek ripulì le proprie doti nascoste di seduttore, lanciando uno sguardo calcolato, esattamente verso le pupille ambrate dell’altro, quasi volesse trafiggerle.

«Ehm, o-ok, s-scusami, intendevo dire che noi ci c-conosciamo, non badare alle mie parole, sono un chiacchierone, no, lo sai che…» Il balbettio di Stiles raggiunse livelli tali da far capire a Derek che il suo obiettivo era stato raggiunto.

«No, Stiles, scusa devo dirtelo io. Scusa per averti cacciato dal loft in quel modo, quando tu cercavi l’aiuto di mia sorella. Sai, mi sono sentito tradito. Pensavo ti volessi sfogare con me, per i problemi che hai avuto, perché sai benissimo che anch’io ci sono passato. E’ stato deludente vederti implorare l’aiuto di Cora, quando avevi me a pochi passi…»

Le scuse sincere che Derek rivolse a Stiles, riuscirono ad aprire una breccia nei cuori di entrambi.

Il verde muschio delle pupille di Derek si vide per un attimo trafitto da scaglie giallo oro: Stiles sgranò gli occhi, non certo di quello che gli si era parato davanti.  
Forse era meglio pensare a quello che era appena accaduto, perché rivelare il vero motivo alla base del dramma poteva essere facilmente classificabile come sport estremo.

«Credevo non ti interessasse, ma la prossima v-volta mi ricorderò di te, se ho bisogno di sfogarmi. E comunque è meglio andare a dormire, il sonno si sta facendo sentire…credo di aver visto delle pagliuzze giallo oro nei tuoi occhi, ed è impossibile perché tu sei un Alph-»

Stiles si mosse per alzarsi, quando Derek lo riagguantò, abbracciandolo ancora, questa volta senza aggiungerci lacrime.

«Pagliuzze d’oro? E’ un riflesso, credo. Ehi, ti ho zittito, hai visto? Ho fatto un ottimo lavoro. Parli troppo, ragazzino. E mi dai fastidio»

«Oh, eccolo, il solito Derek brontolone, e io pensavo che tu fossi cambiato, anche solo un poco...»

«Non sono io che brontolo, sei tu che straparli come al solito, mi irriti…» 

«Derek?»

«Che vuoi?»

«Perché ci stiamo abbracciando, se litighiamo?»

L’Alpha rimase soprappensiero per un attimo prima di rispondere.

«Uhm. Non puoi dire che non sia una posizione rilassante»

«Si, ma quando si litiga non ci si dovrebbe abbracciare, no?»

«Oh, per favore. Si fottano le convenzioni»

Stiles ridacchiò, annusando forse per troppo tempo, l’odore dello shampoo di Derek, lo stesso che usava lui.

I due rimasero abbracciati per più tempo del dovuto, con i battiti del cuore e i respiri rilassati a fare da sottofondo al silenzio del corridoio.

«Grazie Stiles, davvero» sussurrò poco dopo l’Hale, mentre entrambi decisero che forse era meglio tornare nelle rispettive camere, alzandosi e allontanandosi l’uno dall’altro.

«A che ora scendiamo domani?» chiese Derek, guardando Stiles divertito e solo un po’ imbarazzato.

«Ehm, la colazione è alle otto quindi...» 

«Otto meno un quarto ci vediamo fuori dalla stanza. Busso io una volta. Se non rispondi me ne vado»

«Oh, fiscale il ragazzo…vabbè, Derek. A domani. Ah, e forse è meglio non aspettare Scott, lui scenderà con Kira, quindi…»

«Come ti pare» Derek alzò lo sguardo, stavolta davvero imbarazzato per scrutare di nuovo Stiles, in maniera calcolata.  
Le guance dello Stilinski si tinsero di rosso: il ragazzo aveva perso la capacità di rispondere: «Ed è tempo che io vada, notte»

Stiles si chiuse la porta alle spalle, il cuore che quasi esplodeva nel suo petto.  
Era incredulo, stordito e al settimo cielo nello stesso momento.

Il ragazzo si buttò sul letto, senza nemmeno togliersi i vestiti. Era la seconda volta che dormiva senza pigiama, ma non era importante. Aveva appena abbracciato Derek Hale, lo aveva consolato, era stata quella roccia che non aveva mai pensato di essere.

Il suo già vasto sorriso si allargò ancora di più, quando sul cellulare trovo scritto un semplice messaggio mandato da Derek: 

«Sei sempre un idiota, ma da stasera credo di avere un’opinione completamente diversa su di te. Buonanotte Stiles »

…………………………………..

 

«Calle Madrid 15 por favor», disse Cora, appena salita sul taxi rosso che l’avrebbe riportata in hotel.  
Maledetto coach e quella voglia di raccontare le sue vicissitudini. Perché poi lei? C’erano altre decine di ragazzi con cui parlare, perché perdere tempo a raccontare di amori vecchi di decenni proprio a quella che aveva meno voglia di starlo ad ascoltare?

L’autista mise in moto la vettura, senza parlare, solo muovendo di poco la testa per far capire alla ragazza che l’aveva sentita.  
Perfetto, quella giornata assurda si sarebbe conclusa con lei che tornava in hotel. imbufalita e non poco con i suoi cosiddetti “amici”, che l’avevano lasciata da sola: bella gente che frequentava, dato che nessuno l’aveva aspettata.

“Vabbè, non è un grosso problema, in fondo. Mi vendicherò, questo è certo, ma non è la prima volta che giro per una grande città da sola… ” Pensò tra sé e sé.  
No, in fondo poteva essere anche divertente osservare con calma le miriadi di luci che permettevano alla città di brillare, di essere notata anche dallo spazio, di esistere.  
Poteva fare invidia alle stelle del cielo, la distesa infinita di luci che poteva notarsi dall’alto. Cora non poteva ammirarla, ma immaginava quanto potesse essere magica.  
Avevano percorso solo pochi metri, quando il Taxi si fermò di nuovo, permettendo all’ultima persona che Cora avrebbe voluto avere di fianco in un taxi, di salire indisturbata.

«Calle Madrid 15 por favor», pronunciò quella voce che quasi sembrava provenire dagli inferi.

Cora decise che la soluzione migliore era solo guardare fuori dal finestrino, ignorando il più possibile la ragazza a fianco, che sembrava perseguitarla.  
Cosa era venuta a fare su quel taxi? La stava forse seguendo?  
Per un attimo la giovane Hale si sentì davvero indifesa, da sola contro quella ragazza inquietante, prima di ricordarsi che lei era una Hale, una ragazza forte e non poteva farsi mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno.

«Oh, non mi sfuggirai Cora. Non pensarci nemmeno» sussurrò lei piano, guardandola con un ghigno. «Solo perché un vecchio alla reception mi ha cacciato dall’hotel, mai visti di poncho così arancioni tra parentesi, non vuol dire che io non possa attendere te e Derek fuori tutta la notte. Soprattutto Derek»

«Tu sei pazza» ribattè Cora, che decise di mantenere più distacco possibile da Yvita, trovandosi praticamente tutt’uno con il finestrino che continuava, imperterrito a mostrarle le luci della notte.

L’odore di fiori che Cora continuava ad avvertire, attorno a Yvita, si stava intensificando sempre di più, tanto che la ragazza dovette abbassare il finestrino per permettere alla fresca arietta notturna di darle un po’ di tregua.

«Si, lo ammetto, sono pazza di tuo fratello. L’ho conosciuto per caso, ma non importa, io e lui vivremo una vita felice! Io e lui, e nessun altro»

Cora si chiese se il fratello avesse acquistato da qualche parte un magnete fatto apposta per le persone squilibrate, dato che tendeva ad attirarsele tutte lui.  
Forse ci era nato, con questa calamita, e vista così, la cosa poteva essere decisamente inquietante.

«Non metterti contro di me Cora. Io ho capito, riesco ad ascoltare i tuoi pensieri e quelli dei tuoi amici. So che mi odiate, ma questo non mi fermerà dal mio scopo, ricordatelo. Io voglio Derek per me, solo per me e lui lo sa. L’ha capito e mi sta aspettando»

Il silenzio che Cora decise di imporre non fermò la voglia di parlare dell’altra.  
Perché era così fissata con Derek?  
Mancavano ancora dieci minuti all’arrivo: mai il tempo aveva rallentato così tanto la sua corsa. Dieci minuti in compagnia di quella ragazza, sembravano ore.

«Sai, credo che la città ultimamente sia più fiorita del solito, non credi anche tu? E’ tutto così rosa e perfetto…»

«No. Non sono mai venuta qui, non ho idea di come possa essere di solito. Tutte le città fioriscono ad Aprile. Sai, credo sia colpa della primavera» ribattè la Hale, molto a malincuore.

«Oh, si, d’inverno è priva di tutti questi splendidi fiori. Non che ti importi, in fondo. Lo capisco. A me piacciono molto, sai? Credo possano piacere anche a Derek»

Cora prese un bel respiro, contò mentalmente fino a cinquanta, prima di sbottare.

«Derek odia i fiori, odia te e non ha voglia di vederti. Non capisco perché tu sia così ossessionata da lui»

«Perché lui ha un enorme potere, che non deve essere sfruttato»

«Potere?»

Yvita fissò Cora con uno sguardo malefico, prima di voltarsi verso il finestrino e rimanere in silenzio fino alla fine del tragitto.

Cora rimase a lungo soprappensiero. Potere? Che potere poteva mai avere suo fratello, che non fosse il muso perenne?  
La ragazza fu tentata di provare a intavolare una discussione, quando la macchina si fermò esattamente davanti all’hotel.

Cora uscì dal taxi, pagò il tragitto e si voltò senza guardarsi indietro, entrando di corsa nella hall dell’Hotel, vuota e completamente silenziosa.  
Sembrava quasi il teatro di una scena del crimine. 

La ragazza entrò in ascensore, pronta per cliccare il pulsantino che indicava il sesto piano, quando una strana sensazione la avvertì che forse era meglio affrontare solo il primo. Giunta lì, si appostò dietro la vetrata che dava sulla strada, appena vicino alla zona pranzo.  
Se Yvita avesse avuto qualche losca intenzione di seguirla, nel momento in cui Cora avesse raggiunto la propria camera, era probabile che quella donna trovasse facilmente la camera di Derek, e lì sarebbero stati guai, e anche grossi.

Quello che Cora non si sarebbe mai aspettata era un dialogo tra il taxista e Yvita, con la ragazza interessata a parlare con lui.

«Quindi non sei messicano?»

«No, vengo dal Guatemala, sono qui per lavoro»

«Interessante….uno straniero! Che bello»

Sembrava un dialogo tranquillo, un semplice scambio di opinioni, finchè Yvita non assunse un colorito paonazzo, per poi diventare pallida di colpo.  
La donna si avventò sul taxista, prendendolo di peso l’uomo e scaraventandolo con violenza contro un palo della luce.

Cora aveva quasi paura di respirare, di permettere a Yvita di riconoscere la presenza della ragazza, nonostante le separasse una vetrata e circa dieci metri di altezza.

Yvita iniziò a muoversi freneticamente, piegandosi sulle ginocchia e zampettando disgustosamente sul marciapiede. Sembrava stesse ballando una danza tribale, angosciante e sinuosa allo stesso tempo.

Yvita stava radunando il proprio branco.  
Cora se ne accorse quando notò decine e decine di donne, che si avvicinavano a lei, lentamente, senza quasi fare rumore.

Il sangue iniziò a bagnare paurosamente il marciapiede, lo stesso che vedeva quella riunione sconvolgente, alla quale Cora era risultata spettatrice senza volerlo.

Yvita pareva più anziana, quasi avesse guadagnato mille anni, solo danzando.

Cora osservò con gli occhi sgranati e il cuore che le pompava nel petto, l’orrore che quelle donne stavano compiendo sul taxista, rimasto inerme per terra.

Così come erano apparse, le donne si volatilizzarono: l’uomo riposava per terra privo di vita, mentre accanto a lui si era posata una distesa di fiori.


	6. Labyrinth

Un sorriso stiracchiato fu il primo gesto visibile, nel buio leggero della stanza.

I rumori della notte andavano ormai scemando, sostituiti sia dai primi strombettii di clacson, che da un vociare incontrollato, segno che la strada si stava ormai ripopolando.  
Il colore del cielo, di un tenue blu pervinca, che rimpiazzava le luci ormai spente dei lampioni, aveva avuto l’onore di odorare per primo la fragranza di quel cibo, frutto della cottura lenta e al forno iniziata a notte fonda, che cominciava ad espandersi inebriando l’intero quartiere.  
Non c’era momento migliore per svegliarsi, così da poter assaporare pane e brioches a volontà. 

La città accoglieva di nuovo con sé una routine che, da qualche giorno a quella parte, aveva visto protagonisti diversi dal solito, che alloggiavano in un Hotel in centro.  
Solo successivamente, dopo aver tastato ripetutamente il letto caldo e aver avvertito il ronfare attorno a lui, il ragazzo in questione, ancora piuttosto sorridente, decise di aprire gli occhi.

Stiles tornò cosciente nella maniera migliore possibile, abbracciando con gioia una sensazione di leggerezza e libertà nel petto, che gli era sconosciuta ormai da un anno.  
Come era piacevole respirare a pieni polmoni, sentirsi potenti, e ridurre con un semplice lavoro dei muscoli facciali mesi e mesi di patemi d’animo.  
Il ragazzo osservò il soffitto per un attimo, con le lenzuola che lo coprivano malamente, ancora incredulo per l’avventura della sera precedente, prima di voltarsi verso la sveglia, con le lancette ordinate che gli indicavano le 7 meno cinque.  
Era addirittura in anticipo, in largo anticipo.

L’appuntamento in corridoio con Derek era alle 8 meno un quarto, il che significava che poteva bearsi di una doccia rinfrescante e presentarsi al meglio che poteva, davanti a quel ragazzo che gli faceva battere il cuore a velocità doppia e gli annebbiava la mente.

Stiles si alzò dal letto, sospirando felice e cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, per dirigersi in bagno.  
Le tende nella stanza erano chiuse: il ragazzo si ritrovò a dover essere più attento a dove posava i piedi, seppur non fosse buio profondo per il semplice motivo che uno spiraglio di luce mattutina aveva deciso di farsi strada, quasi mostrando il percorso più sicuro al ragazzo.

Stiles, ancora piuttosto assonnato, si spogliò dai vestiti con i quali aveva dormito e che gli avevano lasciato come ricordo multipli segni rossi sulla pancia.  
C’era una linea netta sul suo ventre, causata dai quei jeans che addirittura erano talmente stretti che gli avevano provocato degli strani crampi muscolari, dei quali però si sarebbe presa cura una bella doccia tiepida.

Il ragazzo era davvero incredulo: Derek lo avrebbe aspettato, quella mattina.   
Derek, il famoso lupo burbero, il ragazzo meno dolce del mondo con lui, fino a qualche giorno prima, lo avrebbe atteso fuori dalla porta di una camera d’albergo, per poi scendere insieme a fare colazione.

Avrebbero potuto sedersi vicini, magari in un tavolo a parte, sorseggiare una bevanda dalla stessa tazza e tenersi teneramente per mano, mentre si guardavano negli occhi, così da emulare le coppiette sdolcinate nei telefilm.  
Il pensiero, così maledettamente romantico e stucchevole, non da lui, gli fece venire la pelle d’oca.  
Ora capiva tutta la mielosità di Scott con Kira, i discorsi insulsi al telefono e la diffusione di zucchero ogni volta che i due erano vicini.  
Per quanto volesse bene a Derek, non voleva ridursi ad essere così zuccherino, vicino a lui.   
«C’è un limite a tutto», pensò il ragazzo.

Lo Stilinski non potè però fare a meno di canticchiare un motivetto allegro, mentre l’acqua raggiungeva la temperatura perfetta, disponendo in ordine sul bordo della vasca il bagnoschiuma, lo shampoo e il balsamo, tutti e tre flaconcini minuscoli e colorati, che provenivano dall’Hotel stesso.  
Voleva avere i capelli morbidi, non si poteva mai sapere, magari qualcuno avrebbe potuto passare le dita tra essi, prima di quanto lui pensasse.  
Nudo e felice, il giovane entrò nella vasca, rabbrividendo al contatto con la ghisa gelata e avvertendo il freddo della stanza che gli pizzicò la pelle, provocandogli brividi, e si avvicinò al soffione per iniziare a bagnare quel corpo, ancora un po’ eccitato.

L’unico problema era che l’acqua non si degnava di toccare il suo corpo, pur essendo Stiles praticamente sotto l’erogatore.

Il ragazzo provò a chiudere ed aprire il rubinetto, senza che nulla cambiasse: l’acqua, stranamente, non lo bagnava.

«Questa è nuova… perché non mi bagno?»

«Stileeeeeees» il ragazzo sobbalzò, voltandosi d’istinto. Non aveva idea di chi avesse iniziato ad urlare sguaiatamente il suo nome, perché attorno a lui non c’era nessuno.

«Stileees muoviti sono le sette e mezza!» 

«Sono le sette!» rispose il ragazzo al nulla, che decise di avvicinarsi ad un angolo del cubicolo, continuando a ripetere senza motivo nella sua testa : «»Sono le sette, sono le sette! Sono le sette«»

La voce che però continuava a tormentarlo, pur essendo solo nella sua testa, sembrava abbastanza familiare….

«STILES!»

Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi, voltandosi di scatto prima a destra, poi a sinistra, movimento che gli provocò un forte capogiro.

«Ma che diamine?!»

«Stiles, è da dieci minuti che ti chiamo, sono le sette quasi e quaranta, a che ora sei tornato ieri? Vabbè che mancano venti minuti alla colazione, ma…»

Scott Mc Call, perfettamente vestito e pronto per scendere, stava sistemando il proprio letto, tentando di ordinarlo alla bell’e meglio. Il ragazzo sembrava già vispo e in forma, per fortuna molto più del giorno precedente.

Poteva essere un bene, in effetti, vedere Scott così allegro, ma Stiles non riuscì a notarlo, a causa di un leggero intontimento. 

«Scott, ma che dici, sono le sette. Mi sono svegliato, ho fatto la doccia, sono sicuro, e tu dormivi ancora. Ho un appuntamento alle otto meno un quarto…»

«Fra cinque minuti intendi? Si, anch’io, sto aspettando Kira e Cora. Sai che la sorella di Derek è tornata in Hotel da sola? Perché non siete stati con lei? Da quanto mi ha detto Kira, sembra le sia successo qualcosa, o abbia visto qualcosa, non è che abbia capito bene…»

Fu quando Stiles si voltò per guardare la sveglia posta sul comodino, che capì che il risveglio alle sette meno cinque non era mai avvenuto.

«Oh cavolo!» Il ragazzo si sentì sveglio in un attimo, prima di saltare dal letto, fiondarsi in bagno, spogliarsi alla velocità del suono e aprire il soffione della doccia senza nemmeno regolare la temperatura.

Tutti i gesti vennero compiuti al ritmo di una litania particolare: «Diamine, maledizione, oh no, no, no!»

Le piastrelle bluastre del bagno sembravano quasi prenderlo in giro, così come il tappetino che aveva dimenticato di posare sotto i piedi, che ora non poteva muovere, dato che altrimenti sarebbe scivolato.

L’acqua era gelata, l’aria attorno era ancora più fredda di quella del sogno, e Stiles notò di non potersi appoggiare da nessuna parte, perché anche la vasca era gelida.

Il karma lo stava probabilmente punendo per qualcosa.  
Il ragazzo cercò al più presto di regolare l’acqua: un risveglio del genere non l’avrebbe mai augurato a nessuno, nemmeno al suo peggior nemico.

Un getto di acqua calda lo sommerse, arrossandogli la pelle.

«E dimmi, con chi hai l’appuntamento, Don Giovanni, non sarà mica con Cora? Devi muoverti, la ragazza sarà qui a momenti…»

«Non è Cora, Scott!» Stiles passò quasi senza accorgersene lo shampoo sul corpo e il bagnoschiuma sui capelli: il risultato era solo macchie di colori diversi spiaccicate sul fondo bianco della vasca e tanta, troppa schiuma, che lo stava sommergendo.

«Che casino, che caos, sto combinando guai e sono anche in ritardo» si maledisse il ragazzo. 

Qualcuno bussò alla porta della stanza 709, facendo sobbalzare Stiles, che quasi scivolò sul serio, prima di aggrapparsi all’ultimo momento contro il manico bianco appeso al muro, appena di fianco a lui.

Per sua fortuna erano solo Kira e Cora. Di Derek ancora nessuna traccia. Questo non voleva dire che lui non dovesse darsi comunque una mossa.

«Kira! Mi spiegate che è successo? Cora hai una faccia…»

Scott accolse in camera le due ragazze, che si sedettero una sul letto di Stiles, mentre Kira in braccio a Scott, non prima di avergli dato il buongiorno sottoforma di un tenero bacio a fior di labbra.

«Ho vissuto in prima persona una scena scioccante Appena tornata dalla discoteca, da sola vorrei puntualizzarlo, ho preso il taxi ma mi ha seguita una ragazza piuttosto strana. Si chiama Yvita e…»

«Che COSA? Ti ha seguita Yvita? E cosa è successo?» urlò Stiles dall’altra parte della stanza. Il giovane aveva appena spento il soffione, avvolgendo il proprio corpo in un asciugamano bianco e avvicinandosi allo specchio.

I capelli gli stavano unti, attaccati alla fronte. Troppo unti per chi li aveva appena lavati.

«Oh, il balsamo…» si ricordò il ragazzo, aprendo la fialetta, che gli unse i capelli ancora di più.

«Yvita? Chi è, non l’ho mai sentita» chiese Scott, capendo che quello potesse essere l’incipit di un discorso abbastanza importante.

«E’ una tizia che si è presentata a me e gli altri ieri al Nuvo, facendoci credere di essere innamorata di Derek. Il problema è che non penso lui l’abbia mai incontrata, comunque. Ho qualche dubbio che si sia inventata tutto, è probabile che l’immaginazione le abbia giocato un brutto scherzo, mi sembra abbastanza squilibrata…»

«Derek l’ha incontrata per davvero Cora e..uh, noo, ho scambiato il bagnoschiuma con lo shampoo, cavolo..»

Stiles si sotterrò di nuovo sotto l’erogatore per ri - lavarsi i capelli, questa volta utilizzando il prodotto giusto. Il balsamo glieli aveva ammorbiditi comunque, così sarebbe bastata una passata sola di shampoo.  
Il problema era comunque che stava perdendo tempo, dato che Derek sarebbe potuto piombargli tra capo e collo da un momento all’altro. 

Il profumo dei vari prodotti si espanse per tutta la stanza, facendo starnutire i tre esseri soprannaturali, che odiavano quel maledetto super – olfatto che si ritrovavano.

«Stiles, che significa? Derek l’ha già vista? E come fai a saperlo?»

Cora si alzò di scatto dal letto, avvicinandosi al bagno, prima di notare l’intero corpo nudo del ragazzo e nascondersi dietro la porta, un po’ imbarazzata.

«Ho, ehm,- ato –erek!»

«Che cosa?»

L’acqua che scorreva faceva decisamente troppo rumore per permettere a Cora di capire: la ragazza decise di risedersi sul letto e non perdere tempo.

«Non importa, stavo dicendo: questa tizia mi ha un po’ dato fastidio in taxi, mi ha effettivamente minacciata al Nuvo, così come ha fatto con Lydia, ma non è questo il problema…» 

«Ti ha minacciata?»

«Si, Kira, ha riferito a me e gli altri che ci avrebbe tenuto d’occhio. Lydia sentiva di dover urlare e l’ha effettivamente fatto per tutto il tempo che ci è stata attorno. Non è questo il problema: il fatto è che appena uscita dal taxi l’ho spiata dalla vetrata del primo piano, e ho visto che da donna attraente è diventata quasi uno scheletro che ballava in maniera inquietante, ha attaccato il taxista che mi ha riportato in hotel, e ha richiamato con sé delle donne. Scott, credo abbia riunito un esercito, sembrava esattamente quello lo scopo che aveva in mente. E’ stato spaventoso. Il corpo del taxista sarà stato rinvenuto qua davanti all’hotel, stamattina»

Scott scambiò un’occhiata con la fidanzata, piuttosto spaventata dall’accaduto.

«Dobbiamo parlare con Derek. Non gli hai detto quello che ti è capitato?»

«No, abbiamo bussato un paio di volte e non mi ha risposto. Proverò a dirglielo a colazione. Comunque volevo almeno lo sapessi tu»

Il rumore della doccia si interruppe bruscamente. Uno Stiles con i capelli grondanti d’acqua e un asciugamano appoggiato alla bell’e meglio sulla vita, si intromise nel discorso, avvicinandosi all’armadio per afferrare un paio di boxer.

«Ho parlato con tuo fratello ieri Cora, ha detto che ha discusso con Yvita nel pomeriggio, e quella si è fatta un’idea strana su loro due. Pensa che debbano stare insieme. E poi ha visto delle cose strane, ma penso che debba raccontartele lui…comunque, ehm, potreste scendere a colazione, io e Der- ehm, non importa, io vi raggiungo dopo. Non aspettatemi…»

Stiles si chiuse la porta dietro alle spalle, tentando di chiudere il discorso.

«No Stiles, io voglio parlare con mio fratello adesso, ho visto una persona venire sbranata, ieri notte. Dobbiamo stare attenti e proteggerci da questa tizia…»

«Si, ma potresti parlare con lui a colazione, adesso tutti voi dovreste scendere a tenermi i posti»

Stiles non sembrava così turbato dal racconto di Cora, segno che effettivamente c’era qualcosa sotto.

«Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare, Stiles. Io devo parlare con mio fratello. Anzi, vado a bussargli…»

«No! Ehi, aspetta, non ho nemmeno asciugato i capelli…»

Stiles si vestì di fretta, accendendo ancora più velocemente il phon. Maledizione a lui e alla sua decisione di farsi crescere i capelli, che adesso ci avrebbero messo secoli ad asciugarsi. Non erano lunghi, ma gli stavano quasi a scodella sulla testa.

«Oh no, oh no, oh no, devo muovermi…»

Cora rientrò in bagno, uno sguardo truce dipinto sul volto: «Non mi ha risposto…. Mi sembrate strani voi due, generalmente quando busso alla porta, lui mi apre sempre. E tu sei troppo agitato per i miei gusti. Stiles che nascondi?» 

Uno sguardo curioso apparve sul volto di Cora, seguita da Scott e Kira. Quest’ ultima notò come Stiles si sentisse effettivamente a disagio: «Vabbè, Stiles, non c’è problema, ti aspettiamo giù, si vede che hai fretta, anche se non capisco per cosa…» 

La Yukimura trascinò con sé gli altri due, entrambi ancora piuttosto riluttanti, verso l’ascensore. Improvvisamente Scott si voltò verso Stiles, come se gli si fosse accesa la lampadina nel cervello.

«Oooh, ho capito fratello! Io lo so! Io lo so! Devi vederti da solo con Der -» urlò a tutto il corridoio, prima che il trio sparisse dietro le porte dell’ascensore.

«Maledizione. Derek sarà già giù. Sono le otto meno cinque e non si è ancora fatto vedere, maledizione…sono il solito idiota»  
Il ragazzo entrò di nuovo in stanza per sistemarsi un po’ i capelli, che stavano sparpagliati sulla testa, quasi come se li avesse attaccati con la colla a casaccio.

«Non me ne va mai bene una…»

Stiles indossò una maglia scura, aderente, prima di afferrare il cellulare e aprire la porta: sarebbe sicuramente sceso da solo. Derek non faceva mai così ritardo, era probabile fosse già sceso al primo piano, mandando all’aria i piani di quella mattinata. Il sogno di sedersi al tavolino e fare colazione con lui, sarebbe rimasto tale e basta.

Un doppio cigolio disturbò la quiete del corridoio.

«Maledizione, sveglia del cavolo, speriamo non sia già sceso. Io e le mie minacce insensate…»

Derek e Stiles si ritrovarono uno di fronte all’altro: l’Hale sembrava essere stato colto con le mani nel sacco. Aveva lo sguardo colpevole e gocce di acqua che gli colavano da un lato del collo.

I pantaloni non erano abbottonati e la maglia rossa che indossava si stava macchiando lentamente d’acqua.

Un silenzio imbarazzante attraversò entrambi. Anche Derek, notò l’altro, aveva i capelli arruffati.

«Ehm la sveglia non è suonata. Non l’ho sentita… cioè..ehm.»

«Non preoccuparti Derek, non sforzarti a trovare scuse, anch’io mi sono svegliato in ritardo…come vedi non sono già sceso…e a proposito di scendere, dovresti tirarti su la zip…» ridacchiò lo Stilinski, che non credeva potesse aver visto una persona più meravigliosa di Derek, soprattutto notando lo sguardo imbarazzato che aveva dipinto sul volto.

«Oh, santo…» il ragazzo si voltò, rosso come un peperone, per tirare su la cerniera lampo, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Stiles.

«Hai i capelli bagnati…» notò lui, con una smorfia allegra.

«Anche tu se è per questo» Stiles si era avvicinato all’altro, pronto per attraversare il corridoio e raggiungere l’ascensore.  
Il dubbio dello Stilinski era enorme: avrebbe voluto prendere la mano dell’altro, almeno sfiorargli le dita, ma era certo che Derek non fosse pronto a manifestazioni d’affetto così palesi.

E poi, erano davvero necessarie? Insomma, il ragazzo aveva solo consolato Derek, tra loro il rapporto si era intensificato sicuramente, ma i due erano solo amici.

Stiles abbassò la mano, riluttante.

«Vogliamo stare fermi in mezzo al corridoio e aspettare che gli altri ci freghino tutti i cibi più deliziosi, o ci muoviamo?» sbottò Derek dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, fugando ogni dubbio dello Stilinski, afferrandogli il polso e trascinando il ragazzo con lui verso l’ascensore.

Derek avvertì la gioia che il gesto aveva provocato in Stiles, sentendo come il proprio stomaco avesse fatto le fusa.

«»Bella mossa«» pensò lui, mentre le porte dell’ascensore si chiudevano.

Stiles continuò a lanciare sguardi di sottecchi all’altro, soprattutto notando come la presa sul suo polso fosse ancora stretta e solida.  
Avvertiva anche troppo la presenza delle dita callose di Derek, che lo sostenevano fermamente. Il suo cuore soprattutto, dato che non aveva smesso di battere all’impazzata, da quando Derek aveva cercato il contatto fisico.

«Va meglio rispetto a ieri sera?» chiese Stiles, in un tentativo imbarazzato di fare conversazione.

«Credo di si. Stanotte non ho fatto incubi. Direi che è un passo avanti notevole ...» rispose lui.  
Stiles si sentì di nuovo iperattivo e chiacchierone come ai vecchi tempi. Sapeva di non riuscire a stare zitto, nemmeno volendolo. 

«Cora ti stava cercando. Ha detto che a colazione ti deve rivelare una questione importante » 

«Ah, e chi dice che io voglia stare ad ascoltarla?» Derek si voltò: lo sguardo che lanciò a Stiles fu il terzo che celava al suo interno solo tanto desiderio e qualcosa di più intenso, in meno di ventiquattr’ore. Il verde delle iridi dell’Hale sembrava essere diventato più scuro, quasi a fondersi con le pupille che si stavano allargando sempre più.  
Stiles sentì le sue viscere sciogliersi, e una sensazione di benessere che si espandeva per tutto il corpo. «Eh-m, no, davvero è una cosa importante, De-Derek. Dovresti davvero e-essere interessato a quello che ha da dirti»

Stiles osservo la linea del collo dell’altro, immaginandosi a riempirla di baci. Una goccia d’acqua leggera stava scorrendo solitaria sulla pelle dell’Hale: Stiles si ritrovò ad invidiarla fortemente, mentre deglutiva, il respiro che si faceva più raro.

Il ragazzo mosse la mano libera nella tasca dei pantaloni, per trovare un fazzoletto pulito.

«Scusa, ma c’è questa goccia che ti sta bagnando il collo eh, ehm…» Stiles si protese per asciugare la pelle del ragazzo, fermando il percorso della gocciolina, che si era ora stabilita sul suo fazzoletto.

Lo Stilinski si ritrovò piuttosto vicino al volto del ragazzo, arrossendo violentemente.

«Non ci voglio credere… hai appena fatto la mammina con me…» bisbigliò Derek sorridendo leggermente, sorpreso e divertito, voltandosi verso Stiles, il volto a pochi centimetri da quello dell’altro.

«Credo di si, ma non mi sembra un gesto cattivo, no? Insomma, quella goccia mi dava fastidio, ti ho fatto un favore»

Stiles si rese conto che stava blaterando a velocità supersonica. Il fatto che Derek fosse così vicino, e che non riuscisse a staccare lo sguardo dalle sue labbra, poteva essere un motivo valido per il suo caos.

Stiles sentì brividi percorrergli lungo la schiena, quando alzò gli occhi, abbassando la mano che teneva il piccolo pezzo di stoffa. 

Derek lo stava fissando con le pupille spalancate, quasi come fosse una delle sette meraviglie del mondo.

La bocca dell’Hale era così vicina, mancavano così pochi centimetri… era la cosa più logica da fare, quella di annullare la distanza tra di loro.

La mano di Derek si distese, intrecciando le dita con quelle del ragazzo. L’Hale, con il cervello completamente spento, stava attuando l’unico obiettivo serio della mattinata, e probabilmente della sua intera vita.

Stiles chiuse gli occhi, lo stesso gesto compiuto dall’altro, con le viscere completamente sciolte.

Quasi poteva sentire l’odore del dentifricio del ragazzo, il pizzicore della barba, e il calore che emanava il corpo dell’altro.

«Sai D-derek, che al di sotto dei cinquanta c-centimetri di distanza, stacca automaticamente il b-bacio?» Stiles non riusciva a smettere di parlare. L’agitazione del giovane Stilinski era ormai pienamente visibile, e soprattutto si poteva ascoltare grazie all’irrefrenabile parlantina.

«Oh, davvero?»

Stiles intensificò la presa sulla mano di Derek, prima di distruggere le proprie inibizioni, con il cuore che ballava la conga nel petto.

Il ragazzo annuì piano.  
Nessuno dei due si stava davvero chiedendo perché stessero compiendo quel gesto. Nessuno dei due stava davvero pensando alle conseguenze di un bacio in ascensore.

Sembrava che la logica stoica di Derek Hale e l’analisi rinomata di Stiles Stilinski fossero rimaste fuori dal cubicolo, fuori dall’albergo, e probabilmente riposavano indisturbate nel loft e in casa Stilinski, a Beacon Hills.

Stiles sognava questo momento da secoli, ed era consapevole della sua bisessualità. Derek ricordava ancora come fosse stato piacevole l’abbraccio con Stiles, la sera precedente. Come il ragazzo fosse stata una roccia per lui in più di un occasione, in quell’anno e mezzo di permanenza a Beacon Hills.

Poteva essere un bacio di ringraziamento? Probabile.

Quello era il suo modo per dire grazie ad un giovane uomo che lo aveva protetto così tante volte che ormai aveva perso il conto.  
Si sa, le persone si affezionano a chi salva loro la vita, è una cosa naturale. Ancora di più lo era stato per Derek, che grazie a Stiles, a Scott e successivamente al branco, aveva ritrovato l’unità di un gruppo, di un branco, di una famiglia.

«S-si, credo l’abbiano ac-accennato in qualche film»

Millimetri separavano le labbra dei ragazzi, pronte ad avvicinarsi curiose, timorose e sorprendentemente innamorate, quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono, rivelando un quartetto assonnato e silenzioso.

Stiles saltò di scatto dall’altra parte dell’ascensore, il volto in fiamme e il respiro affannato.

Lydia, Allison, Isaac e Danny entrarono senza emettere un suono, o mostrare un sorriso.

Lo sguardo di Derek fu l’unica cosa che insospettì il più arguto dei ragazzi in quel momento: Isaac malauguratamente scambio un saluto con Derek, beccandosi uno sguardo inceneritore in risposta.  
«Ehm, D-Derek, mi sembri nervoso stamattina…è successo qualcosa?» chiese Lahey, avvertendo su di sé anche lo sguardo irritato e furente di Stiles.

«No Isaac, non è successo nulla…» sbottò l’Hale, le parole che pesavano come macigni. Non era successo nulla per colpa sua, e di quei tre ragazzi che non potevano calcolare il tempo in maniera peggiore.

«Danny stai bene?» Stiles ruppe il silenzio quando mancavano due piani alla sala da pranzo, per osservare le borse sotto agli occhi dell’amico.

«Ehm, non è stata una serata tranquilla per lui, ha litigato con Ethan e… - cominciò Allison, ma Lydia la interruppe - diciamo che non hanno litigato, dato che Ethan lo stava direttamente uccidendo…»

«Eh?» Stiles sgranò gli occhi sconvolto, mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprivano.

………………………………………..

Il tavolo era sempre il medesimo, il primo vicino alla vetrata che dava sulla strada. Anche i cibi posti sui piatti erano gli stessi: ciambelle, muffins, the di vario tipo, succhi di frutta, verdure, panini e uova strapazzate.

L’atmosfera non poteva essere però più diversa: si avvertiva che il branco era separato, come se un sottile filo si fosse intricato tra di loro, dividendoli lentamente uno ad uno. Ethan sedeva in disparte, seppur nello stresso tavolo. Il ragazzo lanciava occhiate disperate in direzione di Danny, che, seduto all’opposto dell’Alpha, tentava di non lasciare che i rimorsi lo facessero avvicinare a quella persona che qualche decina di ore prima lo stava per uccidere, la stessa persona che amava più di sé stesso.

Stiles, quello che tra i ragazzi era seduto più vicino ad Ethan , osservò il ragazzo, incredulo. Non aveva toccato cibo, fissando un piatto vuoto con insistenza e disperazione.

Lydia, di fronte a Stiles, era stranamente silenziosa. La ragazza ancora pensava all’aggressione subita da parte di Yvita, la sera prima.

«Che è successo a Danny?» bisbigliò Stiles, usando un tono di voce basso per provare a non farsi sentire dal gruppo, pur sapendo che non poteva fregare l’udito sopraffino del lupo mannaro di fianco.

«Lui e Ethan erano in stanza insieme, volevano passare una notte intima, e quando erano arrivati vicini all’unirsi, Ethan si è trasformato, volendo quasi strozzare il suo ragazzo.  
Isaac ha evitato una strage…»

«Si, ma dimentichi un piccolo dettaglio: mi sono trasformato anch’io e volevo uccidere Ethan. E credo che sia stata tutta colpa di un fiore posto sotto il letto…»

«Scusa? Hai detto un fiore? Che tipo di fiore?» chiese Stiles, incuriosito.

«Un fiorellino piccolo e rosa. Rosa e particolarmente profumato, devo dire» 

«Che ci faceva un fiore sotto il tuo letto?» Stiles si sentì di nuovo il ragazzino curioso che aveva fatto impazzire i suoi amici e mezza Beacon Hills, gli anni passati.

«Non lo so, ho mandato un messaggio ad Allison dopo che Ethan è uscito dalla stanza, dicendole che dovevamo parlare, perché qualcosa non andava. E lei ha scoperto che lo stesso fiore si era posato sul davanzale della loro stanza, quando siamo arrivati in Hotel. La finestra stavolta era chiusa, ed è impossibile fosse entrato da lì…»

«Ma allora qualcuno l’ha messo sotto il letto. Ma chi? E poi perché?» Stiles si lambiccò il cervello per i restanti quindici secondi, finchè non avvertì un profumino di pasticceria passargli esattamente sotto al naso.

Derek, a mo’ di equilibrista, aveva trasportato due piatti sullo stesso braccio, e due tazzone di latte e caffè nell’altra. Il ragazzo posò con cura piatto, colmo di brioches e ciambelle, e tazza esattamente di fronte allo Stilinski, prima di sedersi accanto al ragazzino e iniziare a sorseggiare la bevanda, in silenzio.

Stiles sgranò gli occhi, così come Isaac, Lydia e Allison, sconvolte e piacevolmente sorprese dalla premura rara dell’Hale.

Lo Stilinski dimenticò per un attimo i ragazzi attorno, e le congetture che l’avventura a Danny aveva portato, per concentrarsi sulla tazza di latte e sul cibo che emanava un profumo davvero invitante. 

Stiles portò la tazza alle labbra: l’odore di caffè era delicato e si mescolava perfettamente con il latte. Era decisamente la bevanda del secolo.

«Li hai mischiati tu il latte e il caffè? O erano già…»

«Li ho mischiati io, si. Credo che l’unica cosa che riesca a fare in cucina sia questa»

Stiles sorseggiò la bevanda con gusto e brividi. Quella era una specialità, se così poteva chiamarsi, di Derek  
L’Hale aveva condiviso qualcosa che riusciva a fare bene, solo con Stiles, tra tutti. Il pensiero gli fece chiudere gli occhi, permettendogli di entrare in un mondo parallelo pieno di calore e cuoricini.

«Ti piace proprio la bevanda, Stiles. Sembra quasi tu ci stia amoreggiando, occhio che non voglio diventare zia…» commentò Lydia, tornata la vecchia provocatrice, per un attimo.

Lo Stilinski sentì il proprio volto diventare bordeaux.

«La sto bevendo…ed- è buo-buona. No anzi, è sorprendentemente perfetta..è ovvio che la stia sorseggiando con piacere» tentò di rispondere Stiles, rendendosi conto di quanto stesse balbettando.

Derek posò il muffin che stava smangiucchiando, per voltarsi verso Stiles, un po’ imbarazzato.

«Ti è piaciuto davvero? Ho provato a mescolarli al meglio, ma non pensavo che fosse un risultato accettabile. Si sente troppo latte»

«Scherzi? E’ perfetto, davvero, e hai scelto anche i miei dolci preferiti…grazie, non dovevi»

Derek non rispose a nulla di quello che aveva appena blaterato Stiles.  
L’unico gesto che venne trasmesso allo Stilinski fu uno sguardo così profondo, caldo e innamorato, che nemmeno lo stesso Derek credeva più capace di mandare a qualcuno.

Stiles non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso, specchiando le proprie iridi in quelle verdi dell’altro. Le pupille di entrambi si erano dilatate a dismisura.

Il momento si rivelò così tenero e imbarazzante che addirittura Lydia e Allison non poterono trattenere il rossore.

Nessuno aveva il coraggio di spezzare quel momento così intenso.

Nessuno, tranne..

«Derek! Diamine ti sto cercando da tutta la mattina! Devo assolutamente parlare con te, devi spiegarmi un paio di cose» 

Cora, arrivata con in mano un piatto di ciambelle, si sedette tra il fratello e Kira, che mangiava tranquilla vicino a Scott, che non aveva scambiato parola con nessuno. La giovane Hale nemmeno si preoccupò degli sguardi di odio che il fratello le lanciava. Come si era permessa di interrompere un momento del genere? Con Stiles?

«Sto parlando, non vedi?»

«Nulla di quello che tu stai raccontando è più importante di quello che mi è successo ieri sera, grazie a questi ragazzi qua attorno, che mi hanno lasciata da sola, prendendo i taxi per l’Hotel, senza aspettarmi…»

«Beh, Cora, non dirmi che adesso vuoi essere accompagnata per mano dalla mamma...» sbottò Derek, ancora irritato per l’interruzione del momento, con uno Stiles rimasto in silenzio accanto a lui.

«No, Derek. Non voglio essere accompagnata per mano, ma vorrei avere i miei amici accanto, quando mi trovo nel bel mezzo di una strage…»

«Strage?» chiese Isaac, stupito.

«Si, strage. L’hai vista tutta la polizia davanti all’Hotel? Credete che sia qui per caso? Sbagliate. Ieri ho assistito ad un omicidio»

Derek si voltò verso la sorella, catturato dall’ultima parola.

«Omicidio? Fai sul serio?» 

«Si, Derek, e sai chi è l’assassino? La stessa donna che mi ha perseguitato in taxi dopo aver minacciato me e gli altri al Nuvo. La stessa ragazza che dice di essere innamorata di te, e che tu hai un potere, qualsiasi cosa significhi. La stessa persona che ha ucciso brutalmente il taxista e che ha radunato un esercito. E’ stata Yvita. E voi avete avuto il coraggio di lasciarmi da sola con quella matta…» Cora sputò fuori la rabbia malsana che aveva in corpo, non curandosi degli sguardi spaventati dei ragazzi, in colpa per aver lasciato Cora in balia di quella donna pericolosa.

Derek ricordò la scena nella quale purtroppo Yvita aveva partecipato, ammutolendo improvvisamente. Il ricordo della sorella morta sul marciapiede era troppo forte per lui. Un pensiero gli attraversò il cervello: e se Yvita avesse fatto male anche a Cora? Aveva dovuto rivivere la morte di Laura, come poteva sopportare la dipartita del’unica sorella rimasta?  
Stiles avvertì la tensione dell’altro, posando audacemente una mano sul ginocchio dell’Hale, stringendoglielo piano.

Derek sentì la forza di quel gesto, riprendendo il controllo.

«Sentite, dovete stare lontano più possibile da quella donna, ok? E possibilmente stare in gruppo. Cora non ti lascio più da sola, te l’avevo promesso e manterrò la parola…»

La giovane Hale era pronta a ribattere, quando una voce austera interruppe la discussione.

«Siete pronti per partire ragazzi? Oggi come sapete prenderemo una pausa dal torneo per spostarci nel meraviglioso complesso architettonico di San Juan Teotihuacan»  
Il coach si avvicinò al tavolo per spiegare lo svolgimento della mattinata.

«Partiremo tra venti minuti. Quindi finite di mangiare, preparatevi gli zaini e anche qualche panino e poi potremmo andare. Non voglio casini, spintoni o parole sul pullman. Pretendo ordine. Ah e oggi è, come sapete, un giorno di relax, quindi niente torneo, o allenamenti. Meritate una pausa, tanto siamo qualificati. Greenberg, non battere la fiacca, ti voglio comunque sempre attivo!»  
L’uomo si allontanò convinto, mentre i ragazzi tornarono a fare congetture su Yvita.

«Speriamo non compaia oggi…» borbottò Isaac, posando un braccio attorno a quello di Allison.

«Speriamo non compaia più, e comunque non vi auguro di incontrarla da soli, sarebbe traumatico…»

«Cora, smettila! Abbiamo capito che abbiamo commesso un errore, non lo faremo più…»

Lydia scambiò uno sguardo di sfida con l’altra, che non riusciva a perdonare gli amici.

«Ragazzi, avete idea di quello che ho passato ieri? Credevo mi saltasse addosso, poteva uccidermi, così come ha fatto con il taxista. E poi come avreste pensato di risolvere la cosa? Spiegatemelo! Quella donna ha detto che ci perseguiterà, e io ho già sofferto troppo, per sopportare altro, ok?» Cora sembrava un fiume in piena: nessuno sembrava avesse il coraggio di fermare il discorso che le stava a cuore.

«Cora, non l’abbiamo fatto di proposito. Smettila di lamentarti» Allison sbottò per la prima volta contro la ragazza. Lydia e Isaac si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace, perché Allison non era mai stata brusca con nessuno.

«Fai bene a parlare tu…» rispose piccata la Hale, sotto lo sguardo stupito del fratello. La tensione attorno stava salendo vertiginosamente, senza che nessuno potesse farci nulla.

«Notizie di Aiden?» tentò Stiles, provando a cambiare discorso. La mano era sempre poggiata sulla gamba di Derek, solo che stavolta era coperta dall’altra mano dell’Hale.

Le dita dei due ragazzi si erano intrecciate di nuovo, a cercare conforto l’uno dall’altro.

«In ospedale, in attesa di capire per quale motivo sia stato male. Non è cambiato nulla da ieri» rispose sempre Cora, nervosa più del solito.

«L’hai sentito?» chiese Lydia, sospettosa.

«Ho chiamato l’ospedale, volevo avere notizie, anche se di nuove non sembra ce ne siano…»

«E per quale motivo hai chiamato l’ospedale nel quale è ricoverato il mio ragazzo, senza avvisarmi?» domandò piccata Lydia, gli occhi puntati su quelli della Hale.

«Perché mi interessava saperlo il prima possibile. Lui è parte del branco, ed è un mio amico » 

«Non dire stupidate, tu lo odi…»

«Non più!» strillò Cora, che si alzò e abbandonò arrabbiata la tavola, senza che Derek potesse avere il tempo di rendersene conto.  
«Tua sorella ha il ciclo, è l’unica spiegazione» tentò Isaac con una battuta, che Derek però non accettò.

«E’ nervosa e per motivi ovvi. Non avete idea di quello che abbiamo passato» 

«Oh, non tirare fuori la carta della vittima, Derek. Tutti quelli seduti su questo tavolo hanno sofferto, senza farne un dramma» Allison sbottò clamorosamente per la seconda volta, allontanandosi dal tavolo, seguita da Isaac e Lydia.

Derek si guardò attorno: tutti i membri del branco erano o da soli, o riuniti a gruppetti. Dov’era finita l’unità fantomatica? Vedere il proprio branco così separato fece sospirare Derek.

Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi, separandosi da Stiles, l’unico che lo teneva ancora tranquillo.

«Andrà tutto bene, vedrai» lo Stilinski si alzò a sua volta, desideroso di avere comunque contatto con l’altro ragazzo.

Il più giovane si avvicinò a Derek, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Derek fissò quel contatto, che spesso in passato, si era negato.

Non più: Stiles era l’unico che riusciva sempre a capire cosa gli passasse per la testa, senza troppi sforzi. Il solo pensiero gli provocò un ondata di calore nel petto.   
«Voglio poterci credere, ma mi sento in balia di una forza più grossa della mia. Guarda il branco: è diviso, non abbiamo mai litigato così in anni, e Aiden…è rinchiuso in una camera di ospedale, senza che nessuno abbia capito perché, e quella donna ci tiene in scacco e io non so più che devo fare»

Stiles si avvicinò ancora di più al ragazzo, pronto per avvolgerlo in un abbraccio, quando una voce alle sue spalle lo paralizzò sul posto.

«Stiles? Il coach ha formato le coppie sul pullman e noi due dobbiamo sederci vicini e ai primi posti, perché io soffro il pullman…»

Jeremy Smith si era avvicinato alla coppia di ragazzi, con un volto più pallido del solito, anche se sorridente.

«E tu saresti?» Derek si mosse davanti a Stiles, quasi a mo’ di bodyguard. Un’occhiata più attenta gli rivelò lo stesso ragazzo che aveva pomiciato con Stiles negli spogliatoi della scuola.

«Sono Jeremy. Ho un rapporto profondo con Stiles, l’ho spiegato al coach, per questo ha detto che ci sediamo insieme…»

«Ma se avremo scambiato due parole in quattro anni di scuola!» obiettò Stiles, che chiaramente aveva in mente altro. Voleva sedersi accanto a Derek, e fare congetture con lui su quello che accadeva, possibilmente tenendosi per mano, dato che la cosa sembrava non dare fastidio all’Alpha.

«Si, ma tu mi hai baciato…» Jeremy si avvicinò per prendere Stiles a braccetto, scegliendo il momento perfetto nel quale il coach stava passando di lì, rendendosi conto che Derek non poteva ostacolarlo.

L’Alpha rimase in piedi, fermo davanti al tavolo. Era geloso di Stiles? Stava succedendo un caos attorno a lui e l’unico pensiero che aveva in mente era la gelosia che provava per quel ragazzo? Le immagini del bacio incompiuto si stabilizzarono nel suo cervello, il cuore che andava ad una velocità doppia.  
Era geloso, geloso marcio di Stiles che doveva sedersi vicino a quel tizio che non gli piaceva, perché aveva baciato lo Stilinski, a differenza sua.

Era geloso, nonostante tutto il dramma che il gruppo stava attraversando, e la verità di questo sentimento inaspettato, lo colpì in pieno petto.

Non lo credeva plausibile, fino a poco tempo prima.

Eppure, se era geloso, significava che…

………………………………

Derek non potè essere più innervosito: i pullman che accompagnavano la classe al complesso piramidale risultarono due, e lui venne sistemato in quello per gli ospiti e non per gli studenti.

Stiles era nell’altro pullman e l’Hale non poteva sentirsi più irritato e deluso con il destino che lo prendeva in giro.

«Stiles è con Jeremy» constatò Cora, l’unica che aveva avuto il permesso di sedersi accanto al fratello.

«L’ho visto…» sbottò lui, acidamente.

«Ti dispiace?» chiese Cora, incuriosita, ma anche un po’ divertita.

«Secondo te?» Derek si stupì della schiettezza delle proprie parole. Erano la pura verità, in fondo.  
Voleva che Stiles stesse con il branco, non con un tizio che lo aveva sbaciucchiato qualche tempo prima.  
Cosa provava, poi, Stiles per Jeremy? Derek decise che era meglio ignorare il pensiero.

«Ti capisco benissimo… oh, ehm, non per Stiles» si corresse la ragazza, dopo aver notato lo sguardo killer del fratello.

«Non per Stiles? Credevo voi due foste legati»

«Oh, si , lui è il mio migliore amico. Ma non sono gelosa di lui, o arrabbiata con lui, nonostante sia stato tra quelli che mi hanno abbandonato…»

«Cora, lui.. lui era con me» Derek decise fosse meglio confidarsi con la ragazza. Spiegare anche a lei quello che aveva visto il pomeriggio precedente.

«Oh, davvero? Allora è semi perdonato…e cosa faceva esattament- no, non dirmelo, non mi interessa»

«Mi stava semplicemente consolando, che credi...» sbuffò Derek, che per qualche motivo era arrossito.

«Consolando, e per cosa?»

La verità sarebbe stata difficile da spiegare, per Derek. Doveva comunque provarci.

«Ascolta, ieri stavo facendo una passeggiata per la città, quando ho incontrato Yvita. Lei mi è quasi saltata addosso, senza che io le avessi detto una parola. Stavo per voltarmi e lasciarla andare, quando ho visto Laura. O almeno, ho creduto di averla vista» si affrettò a spiegare il ragazzo, perché gli occhi della sorella si erano sgranati.

«Laura, nostra sorella? E poi, che è successo? In che senso credi di averla vista?»

Derek decise che era meglio omettere il resto dell’avvenimento, per il bene della sorella.

«Senti, io e Stiles abbiamo fatto un paio di deduzioni, e siamo arrivati alla conclusione che è possibile che Yvita controlli il polline. Non chiedermi come faccia, non lo so. E lo stesso polline è probabilmente allucinogeno, per questo noi vediamo cose che non ci sono in realtà, il che ci porta ad evitarlo il più possibile, perché è un meccanismo della natura, che non possiamo fermare»

«Derek…- Cora si voltò stupita verso il fratello, un lampo di rivelazione nel suo sguardo – ieri Yvita ha detto di aver fatto le pulizie nell’Hotel. E se fosse stata lei a piazzare il fiore sotto il letto di Danny? E’ possibile che l’abbia fatto, e poi ha anche detto di essere stata fermata da un tizio con un poncho arancione»

«Poncho arancione? Io lo conosco! E’ stato il signore che mi ha dato la chiave! Ha detto che dovevo venire in Hotel perché ero.. ha usato un termine che non mi ricordo…»

«Lui sapeva che fossi necessario qui? In effetti Yvita ha nominato un tuo potere speciale…non so, non so che cosa significhi tutto questo. Non so perché siamo sempre noi quelli che si ritrovano in mezzo ai guai. E non ho idea di come potremmo combattere, questa volta»

Derek sorrise amaramente. Era vero, ogni volta che loro apparivano in un luogo, i guai li seguivano a ruota.

«Non è solo questo, Cora. Questa volta stanno provando a dividere il branco, e ci stanno riuscendo alla grande. Il nemico è più grande e praticamente imprevedibile e sconosciuto. Non sappiamo nemmeno chi sia, questa Yvita. Non sappiamo come faccia a controllare il polline, e non sappiamo perché ce l’abbia con noi nello specifico. Ci stanno attaccando, e non riusciamo a difenderci, perché non capiamo contro cosa stiamo combattendo, e soprattutto perché»

Derek si voltò verso la sorella, sospirando, fissandola intensamente negli occhi. Entrambi mostravano uno sguardo preoccupato e piuttosto spaventato, non da Hale.

«Stiamo perdendo Cora. Stiamo perdendo clamorosamente una battaglia che nemmeno sappiamo di combattere» 

-

Stiles Stilinski sospirò riluttante, prima di appoggiare la testa contro il vetro freddo dell’enorme finestrino del pullman, tamburellando nervosamente con le dita su di esso.   
Il vago borbottio attorno a lui non aiutava a distrarlo dai propri pensieri, che al contrario intensificavano la loro forza ogni secondo che passava.  
C’era un desiderio che gli martellava fisso nel cervello, battendo tutto il resto: voleva Derek seduto accanto a lui su quella maledetta navetta, non Jeremy Smith.

«Perché mai ho deciso di baciarlo? Io non capisco», pensò il ragazzo tra sé e sé. La scelta compiuta al locale gay poteva essere stata divertente all’inizio, forse eccitante e trasgressiva, ma ora si era rivelata decisamente inopportuna e pessima.  
Non aveva idea, solo qualche settimana prima, che il rapporto con Derek si sarebbe sviluppato a tal punto da farli quasi baciare in ascensore, altrimenti era certo che Smith non avrebbe mai incrociato la sua strada. 

Quasi avvertendo il corso dei suoi pensieri, il ragazzo accanto a lui riprese a fissarlo, con uno sguardo che riteneva essere dolce, ma in realtà palesatosi terribilmente inquietante.

Stiles si guardò attorno, deluso: Scott seppur seduto appena dietro di lui, non sembrava calcolarlo di striscio, dato che era impegnato in una conversazione amabile con Kira, al cellulare.  
Isaac ed Allison, al contrario, erano seduti in fondo, lontano da tutti e con poca voglia di parlare, mentre il coach sedeva appena davanti, vicino al conducente e accanto ad Ethan.

Stiles provò ad accendere il cellulare, per distrarsi e magari mandare un messaggio a Derek, senza pensare che anche il piccolo oggetto elettronico sembrava avercela con lui: l’avviso «»batteria scarica«» lampeggiò per pochi secondi, prima di oscurarsi, rimandando al giovane Stilinski il proprio riflesso sfocato, sostituto non gradito di uno schermo illuminato.

E anche l’ipotesi “messaggiamo con Derek per rallegrare la mattinata” venne scartata, seppur a malincuore. 

Il solo pensiero di quel ragazzo gli riscaldò l’animo. Non avevano ancora parlato di quello che era accaduto in ascensore, o meglio, di quello che non era accaduto, anche se entrambi probabilmente non avrebbero dato troppo peso alla cosa, catalogandola come «»normale«».  
Era normale infatti, che il loro rapporto dopo tutto quello che stava accadendo, e dopo quello che entrambi avevano passato, si evolvesse, anche se la direzione presa aveva sorpreso Stiles, che non sperava addirittura in una vicinanza del genere con il lupo mannaro.

«Hai la batteria scarica» constatò Jeremy, interrompendo bruscamente il flusso dei pensieri dello Stilinski, lo sguardo inquietante ancora posato su di lui.

«Ma va? Non l’avevo visto» sbottò Stiles, riponendo il cellulare in tasca, e osservando il paesaggio, sfruttandolo per distrarsi e non intavolare nessun tipo di discussione con un ragazzo che comunque aveva gli stessi occhi di Derek, anche se preferiva omettere questo particolare. Aveva paura che Jeremy, se lui avesse attivato la “modalità chiacchierone”, si potesse fare strane idee sul loro rapporto, che rimaneva inesistente.

Il sole picchiava forte quel giorno, tanto che i finestrini nemmeno filtravano luce o calore, diffondendo soprattutto quest’ultimo su tutta la figura di Stiles e sul sedile accanto.  
L’adolescente sentì la propria guancia quasi bollente, a contatto col vetro che si stava scaldando sempre di più: osservare il mondo al di fuori della navetta sembrò la scelta migliore da compiere per il ragazzo, in quel momento di noia.   
Il traffico di Città del Messico era ormai il solito, tanto che nessuno se ne stupiva più: gli ingorghi erano talmente fitti, che le macchine sembravano uno sciame d’api con quei motori – ciminiere, veri e propri killer dell’ambiente.  
I marciapiedi erano popolati esattamente come le strade, con migliaia e migliaia di turisti che si fermavano ad osservare chi la semplicità di un negozio di frutta e verdura, con la gestione tramandata di generazione in generazione, e chi si animava nel passare davanti ad un fast food, della stessa forma e dimensione di altri migliaia nel mondo.

I palazzi e le bandiere tricolori appese sui balconi delle case, si susseguivano in rapida successione: Stiles notò un edificio enorme e rosso, con una insegna che non aveva nulla a che fare con il Messico, essendo coreana.  
Era probabile fosse una scuola di lingue orientali per i ragazzini spagnoli. Oppure era una ditta che fabbricava coltelli, che aveva sede in Corea. Coltelli che venivano utilizzati per tagliare i panini del fast food, oppure levare gli acini meno maturi, di un fresco grappolo d’uva.

Quaranta minuti di strada separavano il pullman dal complesso piramidale, e Stiles, con la noia fin sopra i capelli, decise di afferrare l’Ipod per ascoltare riff di chitarra e assoli di batteria che almeno gli tenevano la mente occupata.  
Non badava molto al ritmo delle canzoni che scaricava: il ragazzo più che altro ascoltava il testo, e se lo ispirava, allora la canzone finiva nella raccolta personale, sotto la voce «»sadness«», quella più ricca di titoli.

Stiles uscì definitivamente dalla zona della città, accompagnato da un sottofondo tipicamente spagnolo, con qualche sintetizzatore in più che dava un effetto moderno alla melodia.  
La canzone era decisamente allegra, tanto che strappò un lieve sorriso allo Stilinski  
Il ragazzo tamburellò distratto contro il bordo del finestrino, le dita a ritmo di musica.

La strada era diversa, ora. Più libera dal traffico, e di conseguenza più spoglia di grattacieli futuristici e urbanizzazione.  
L’asfalto in certe zone era ancora in costruzione, soprattutto sulla strada Michoacàn, quella che rispecchiava più il cuore del Messico, con le sue lande desolate color grano secco e palme in quantità industriali.

Jeremy muoveva la bocca, stava sicuramente parlando con lui, ma Stiles non aveva intenzione di starlo a sentire, troppo preso dalla musica, immerso tra le sette note che gli stavano raccontando, questa volta una storia particolare nella lingua neolatina che non conosceva.  
Cosa ci faceva una canzone spagnola nel suo Ipod?  
Dove l’aveva trovata? Forse il ritmo tipicamente sudamericano l’aveva conquistato? Poteva essere una probabilità.

Stiles tolse un auricolare, perché aveva notato il movimento del coach, che si era avvicinato al microfono vicino al volante.  
Non poteva evitare di ascoltare Finstock, la punizione sarebbe stata decisamente severa.

«Allora ragazzi, stiamo per arrivare a uno dei complessi piramidali più famosi del mondo. Abbiamo la possibilità, come ci è stata gentilmente offerta dall’organizzatore del torneo, che è anche colui che ha pianificato la gita, di poter entrare in tre o quattro cunicoli, a gruppi. Sono i soli aperti al pubblico, mi raccomando, non fate nessun tipo di danno, altrimenti ve la vedrete con il coach in persona, cioè con me. Ora attraverseremo tutta l’autostrada, e poi la zona “Mexico Piramides”. Dovete aspettare una ventina di minuti e poi saremo lì. Fate i bravi in questi venti minuti e non date fastidio al coach. Soprattutto tu, Greenberg» 

Finstock terminò la sua predica, voltandosi per chiacchierare con l’autista, che per sua fortuna un masticava un po’ di inglese.

«Sai Stiles che la guida turistica è un mio parente? L’ho chiamato qualche minuto fa, ha detto che sarà lui quello che ci mostrerà le bellezze dei monumenti. E’ uno dei complessi più antichi e misteriosi di piramidi del mondo. Gli esseri soprannaturali fanno banchetto lì, lo sapevi?» Jeremy tentò, maldestramente di iniziare un discorso con il ragazzo seduto di fianco a lui, senza successo.

Stiles ascoltò solo l’ultima parte della frase, gli occhi fissi sul paesaggio: casupole ammassate l’una sull’altra, esempio della periferia caotica della grande città, con panni stesi su fili che legavano una casa all’altra, e forme quadrate di case colorate di rosa e azzurro fluorescente, era tutto quello che gli veniva rimandato dalla zona più povera e rustica di Città del Messico. 

«Il soprannaturale attratto dalle piramidi? Oh, adesso sì che sono tranquillo…» sbottò il giovane, infilando nuovamente l’auricolare nell’orecchio.  
Meno parlava con quel ragazzo, meglio era per la sua salute psicofisica.

Il paesaggio tendeva ad inaridirsi sempre più, con la terra brulla e gialla, che aveva soppiantato il verde degli alberi e i colori fatiscenti delle case. Solo gli ulivi, i cactus e le palme, piante da tipico paese caldo, davano quel pizzico di verde al paesaggio.  
Talvolta i pullman si inoltravano in viuzze che davano l’impressione a Stiles di percorrere una strada che li avrebbe portati solo in mezzo al nulla.  
Benediceva i momenti nei quali qualche autovettura gli si avvicinava, tranquillizzandolo, permettendo all’urbanizzazione di farsi sentire, anche se più velatamente.

Le canzoni accompagnarono Stiles fino all’arrivo in una cittadina, proprio San Juan, permettendo al ragazzo di osservare come i colori delle case fossero tipicamente color senape, così come vengono dipinte nei film western.  
Gli stereotipi in quel caso avevano un vero fondamento.

Non c’erano palazzi o grandi esempi di urbanistica, ma solo casupole e negozietti, a San Juan, con autovetture che sembravano provenire dagli anni Settanta, dato che si vedevano sfrecciare modelli di Ford appartenenti a quell’epoca.  
Sembrava di attraversare il set di un film, o meglio ancora le ricostruzioni delle città che potevano essere viste nei parchi giochi, con le case tutte di un uniforme color crema, sostenute da colonnine di mattoni, così come la sede del mercato, che pareva una casetta di marzapane e caramelle.  
Quasi veniva voglia di mangiarla.

La gente osservava indifferente il pullman, abituata a vedere turisti che ogni giorno popolavano quella zona, altrimenti deserta.

Quasi Stiles immaginava di poter entrare in un saloon, per ordinare della tequila, vedendo avvicinarsi un uomo munito di pistole, con la stelletta sul petto:lo sceriffo di San Juan, che stranamente aveva le sembianze di suo padre. 

Stiles rinvenne dalle proprie fantasie, rosso come un peperone, solo quando il cervello gli mostrò lui e Derek stesi sui divanetti del saloon, intenti a donarsi piacere.  
Non era il momento di pensare a certe cose, in fondo: non davanti a tutta quella gente.

Un cartello posto appena alla fine della cittadina, informò ai ragazzi che mancava un solo minuto per raggiungere il complesso architettonico dove sostava una delle piramidi più misteriose del mondo. Era finito il tempo delle congetture.  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi: attorno a lui il paesaggio era tornato verde e rigoglioso, così diverso dalla secchezza di qualche chilometro precedente.  
Sembrava quasi che il complesso mitologico avesse il potere di mantenere la vegetazione che gli stava attorno, di un verde splendente, non importava il tempo o la stagione.

………….

Il cielo azzurro era disseminato da così tante nuvole, che quasi lo facevano assomigliare al manto di un dalmata, anche se a colori inversi. Stiles benedì la presenza dei cumuli bianchi, dato che si sovrapponevano tra lui e il sole, dandogli modo di osservare chiaramente quello che gli stava attorno e permettendogli di avvertire in maniera minore quell’afa pressante, che altrimenti lo avrebbe stordito.

I pullman si erano fermati da un pezzo, poco lontano dai monumenti, in un parcheggio apposito, immerso in un verde inaspettato, con i ragazzi che si erano trovati nel centro di un paesaggio mozzafiato, dominato per gran parte dal complesso di piramidi mostratosi davvero possente.  
La più alta, quella di Quetzalcóatl, era disposta esattamente al centro, davanti a loro.  
Era maestosa, con piccoli cunicoli che si intravedevano alla base, ai lati i gradoni spiccavano netti e ben visibili, e soprattutto d’effetto era la scalinata di fronte, che sembrava parecchio faticosa e imponente e che attraversava ad intervalli regolari, l’intera piramide.  
Attorno ad essa si potevano trovare altre due grosse costruzioni simili a quella di Quetzalcóatl, e anche una decina di strutture piramidali decisamente più piccole, tutte disposte una accanto all’altra, a mo’ di semicerchio, quasi volessero accogliere e abbracciare chi si trovava nel mezzo. La quantità di scale anche su di esse era davvero impressionante.  
La lunga passerella di cemento che permetteva ai turisti di raggiungere la piramide, terminava con una piazzetta, al centro della quale sostava uno strano altarino, che stava appena di fronte alla piramide più grande.  
Tutto il grigio, simbolo di antichità resistenti, cozzava con l’inusuale verde nelle quali le piramidi erano immerse: le distese di prati erano disseminati da piccoli boschetti, che culminavano con collinette floride, che si stagliavano fiere dietro la piramide.  
Non c’era un fiore, attorno a loro: solo cemento, mitologia e foglie verdi.

Stiles scese dal pullman, agitato e incuriosito allo steso tempo, trovandosi appena di fianco a Scott, che prima di dedicare tutta l’attenzione ai monumenti attorno a lui, cercava Kira, rimasta sull’altra navetta.

Il ragazzo notò la fidanzata, correndole incontro.

«Kira, ehi Kir-»

Una mano si posò sulla sua spalla, fermando la corsa: «No, no, ehi, i ragazzi dei due pullman formino due file distinte, per favore, dobbiamo fare tutto con il massimo ordine» sbottò Finstock, che fissava Scott come se avesse commesso uno dei sette peccati capitali.

Stiles sospirò, notando Derek, Cora, Lydia e Danny già in fila di fianco a lui.

Lo Stilinski lanciò uno sguardo di scusa in direzione di Derek, conscio che non sarebbero stati insieme in quella mattinata, mentre Jeremy dall’altra parte tentava di prenderlo audacemente per mano.

«Ehi, ma che fai? Mollami!» Stiles, stizzito, si riunì a Scott, cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile da Smith, che sembrava avesse intenzione di pedinarlo.

La lotta silenziosa di quei due venne interrotta da Finstock, che spostatosi appena all’inizio della passerella di cemento, accese il megafono che aveva in mano, pronto per parlare alla classe.

«Ascoltatemi bene - la voce dell’uomo, davanti alle due file, si poteva sentire chiaramente anche dai ragazzi più distanti - gli studenti che sono venuti in pullman con me, aspettano qui la guida che abbiamo contattato, che da quanto ho capito è parente di Smith. Attraverserete i tunnel a gruppetti, e mi raccomando, tenete bene a mente le spiegazioni della guida perché saranno materia di ricerca scolastica. Mentre io con gli altri ragazzi saliremo sulla piramide. Sarà una sfacchinata, ma ne varrà la pena, fidatevi. Avete portato le bottiglie d’acqua? Qualcuno soffre di vertigini? Lo dica ora o taccia per sempre»

Il coach si spostò verso la fila di Derek, Cora e gli altri, mentre da lontano un uomo si avvicinava verso il gruppo di Scott.

L’intero complesso era popolato da centinaia di turisti: i ragazzi si ritrovarono ad ascoltare persone che parlavano lingue provenienti da tutti e cinque i continenti, con quasi tutti loro che scattavano flash all’impazzata.

Danny fu l’unico a portare con sé una fotocamera professionale, che decise di estrarre subito, per immortalare la bellezza del paesaggio, e soprattutto il contrasto verde/ blu del cielo e la vegetazione, che quasi lottavano per avere un posto predominante.  
Il cielo vinceva, solo grazie alla sua fama di distesa infinita. 

I ragazzi che aspettavano la guida decisero di riunirsi, per discutere la meraviglia del luogo e sul da farsi: Allison e Isaac, pur non degnando Scott di uno sguardo, si avvicinarono a Stiles, così come fece Ethan, seppur con passo più lento.

Le parole pronunciate da Allison che aveva uno sguardo dubbioso dipinto sul volto, però, stupirono e non poco il gemello di Aiden: «Non mi piace questo posto» decretò lei, guardandosi attorno.

«Sei matta? E perché? E’ soleggiato, ci sono le colline» la contraddisse sorpreso il lupo.

«Allison ha ragione, l’atmosfera qui è tutto, tranne che allegra. Non lasciatevi tradire dal sole o dalla vegetazione. Qui è avvenuto qualcosa che non mi convince. Ascolta Als, non staccarti da me per nulla al mondo…» affermò Isaac, prendendo la mano della sua ragazza e stringendola con vigore.

«Danny e Lydia devono stare attenti allora. Fortuna che Derek, Kira e Cora sono con loro, almeno sono più tranquillo. Dovesse accadere qualcosa hanno chi li protegge» bisbigliò Scott verso il suo migliore amico, lanciando un occhiata veloce ad Allison.

Jeremy passò loro vicino, superandoli senza badare al gruppetto: il ragazzo corse incontro ad un ometto magrolino. «Oh, zio! Che piacere vederti» proclamò, sempre più vicino all’uomo che indossava pantaloncini di cotone, color porcellana. La maglia dell’uomo era ocra, e aveva uno strano simbolo come stampa: sembrava un serpente piumato. Il cappello che indossava era estremamente bianco, quasi brillava grazie al riflesso di tutto quel sole. 

«Scusatemi, ma qualcuno sa perché la guida non è messicana?» chiese incuriosito Ethan, mentre l’uomo, che di nome faceva Patrick Smith, o per comodità solo Trick, si avvicinava verso il nipote e il coach, per mettersi d’accordo sul da farsi.

«Non lo so, è una domanda legittima, in effetti, un uomo del luogo avrebbe avuto più senso» rispose Allison, altrettanto incuriosita.

Trick Smith, che si era avvicinato a loro, prese in prestito il megafono del coach, facendo un passo avanti per farsi notare.  
Entrambi i gruppi si zittirono, attendendo il discorso dell’uomo, che si schiarì la voce.

«Salve ragazzi, sono Trick Smith e oggi vi illustrerò alcune zone nascoste della piramide di Quetzalcóatl, prima di farvi un breve riassunto della storia di questo splendido monumento. Vi darò molte notizie importanti, e per fare in modo che mi seguiate tutti, parlerò in un microfono, collegato a degli auricolari che indosserete tutti. Spero possiate apprezzare la bellezza di questo luogo» si presentò l’uomo, con un tono allegro e gioviale, congedandosi dal coach, che approfittò per prendere l’ultima parola.

«Ascoltatelo bene, perché verrete interrogati, una volta tornati a scuola. Voialtri, in fila, venite con me, che dobbiamo salire sulla piramide. Mi raccomando, vi tengo d’occhio...» minacciò Finstock, che si allontanò con metà classe al seguito, riprendendo in mano il proprio megafono: Derek e Kira lanciarono uno sguardo solenne verso Stiles e Scott che equivaleva ad un «Ci vediamo dopo» e ad un «State attenti» nello stesso momento.

Smith, nel frattempo frugò nello zaino che indossava, alla ricerca degli auricolari, mentre Jeremy tornava di nuovo accanto a Stiles, che tentava di distanziarsi da lui il più possibile.

«Perfetto, possiamo avvicinarci alla piramide, nel frattempo, come vi ho detto, vi porgo questi auricolari, così potete sentirmi bene, anche se vi doveste allontanare per osservare meglio quello che vi sta attorno. Di regola, comunque, non bisogna distanziarsi troppo dalla guida…»

Smith girò per il gruppo, distribuendo auricolari: Scott, Stiles e Ethan si avvicinarono l’uno all’altro, sicuri di non volersi separare, mentre Isaac ed Allison rimasero ancora un po’ in disparte.

I ragazzi attraversarono a piedi l’intera «»passerella«», prima di arrivare alla piazzetta di fronte alla piramide, notando più da vicino le altre due piramidi giganti, e soprattutto quella fila di piccole costruzioni che sembravano tanti altarini dedicati agli dei. Il grigio del materiale di costruzione dominava la scala cromatica, interrotta solo da qualche spruzzata di verde, fornita da qualche alberello cresciuto ai lati della strada.  
C’erano degli strani archi ai piedi della costruzione dedicata al dio serpente - piumato: probabilmente potevano essere le entrate dei cunicoli che i ragazzi avrebbero attraversato da lì a poco.

Smith si fermò appena di fronte ad essi, preparandosi per parlare con il gruppo. 

«Perfetto, allora, ascoltatemi bene, come vi ha ordinato il coach» la voce di Smith, da allegra, si trasformò in monotona e strascicata, quasi pareva un disco mal funzionante. Sembrava avesse schiacciato un pulsante vocale particolare, che gli permetteva di entrare in modalità guida, abbandonando la spigliatezza con il quale i ragazzi lo avevano conosciuto, e sostituendola con la professionalità tipica di chi si accinge a compiere il proprio lavoro.

«Allora ragazzi, come sapete, siamo a Teotihuacan, uno dei siti archeologici più interessanti del sud- America. Le piramidi che vedete, ricordano molto il ben noto complesso di Giza, in Egitto: se lì le più famose sono quelle di Cheope, Chefren e Micerino, qui abbiamo la piramide del Sole, che potete vedere alla mia destra, quella della Luna, che invece si staglia alla mia sinistra, e al centro, questa che notate davanti a voi, la più celebre, ovvero la piramide di»

«Oh cazzo!» urlò Isaac poco garbatamente, interrompendo il discorso dell’uomo, spostando l’intenzione dell’intero gruppo su di lui.

«Isaac! Ma ti è dato di volta il cervello?» sbottò Allison, fissando sconvolta il fidanzato e tirandogli una sberla leggera sulla nuca, a mo’di rimprovero.  
Stiles non potè trattenere una risata, con la ragazza che fissò malamente anche lui.

«Mi scusi… stavo solo pensando ad una cosa…» tentò di mitigare Isaac, avvicinandosi a Stiles e al resto del gruppo, dimenticando gli screzi che si erano stagliati tra loro, fino a qualche tempo prima.

«Come stavo dicendo, prima che il nostro amico ci interrompesse, al centro di questo sistema architettonico si erge la piramide di Quetzalcóatl, ovvero la più famosa dell’intero Messico…»  
Le parole dell’uomo, che aveva ripreso quell’odiosa cadenza lenta, si persero nell’aria mite, appena Isaac decise di svelare il motivo per il quale aveva ingiuriato ad alta voce.

«Stanotte! Ragazzi, non ditemi che ve lo siete dimenticato?» puntualizzò verso Ethan e Scott, confusi.

«Stanotte cosa?» sbottò Mc Call, che non capiva dove Lahey volesse andare a parare.

«Maledizione Scott, stanotte ci sarà la luna piena! Con tutti i problemi di questi giorni non mi era davvero venuto in mente prima. Siamo spacciati, non abbiamo nemmeno portato il sorbo degli uccellatori…»

Scott, Ethan, Stiles ed Allison si fissarono terrorizzati da quella rivelazione. Non ci sarebbe stata una sola notte di tregua in quella strana gita, a quanto pareva.  
La luna piena, senza la protezione del sorbo degli uccellatori, sarebbe stata un altro grosso problema, sommato a quelli che già dovevano affrontare. 

Nessuno dei ragazzi del branco fece più troppa attenzione alle parole monotone della guida.

«..e tra i due livelli della piramide il soldato Batres ha trovato ricchezze come la mica, un materiale cristallino. Nella piramide, più precisamente ai quattro angoli, si possono trovare –crash - scheletri di bambini di sei anni, che sono stati sepolti vivi. Alcuni scopritori, hanno in più notato che la disposizione delle piramidi potrebbe – crash - rappresentare il – crash - sistema solare, con appunto le distanze tra tutte le piramidi che – crash - ricordano anche quelle dei pianeti del sistema del quale fa parte…»

Isaac levò di scatto gli auricolari, osservandoli spaventato.

Era una sua impressione, o c’era una strana registrazione di vetri rotti, come sottofondo?

Il ragazzo si voltò per parlare con Allison, quando notò la ragazza che aveva la mano alzata, in attesa di porre una domanda.

«Mi scusi signor Smith, non centra niente con la sua spiegazione, ma perché nel mio auricolare si sente uno strano sottofondo musicale? E’ come se mille violini suonassero in contemporanea, quasi non ho capito nulla di quello che voleva spiegarci, e in più mi scoppia la testa..«»

«»Violini? Non so di che cosa stia parlando, signorina..?»

«Argent»

«Si, Argent. Il mio microfono funziona benissimo, e di sicuro anche i vostri auricolari. Non ci sono violini attorno a noi, come può ben vedere, e quindi non credo ci sia bisogno di preoccuparsi. Come stavo dicendo, la rappresentazione del sistema solare ha creato dibattiti tra gli studiosi di questo secolo, perché le tempistiche oserei dire sono abbastanza improbabili. Tremila anni fa non c’erano gli strumenti di oggi, come ben sappiamo. Ah, dimenticavo: Teotihuacan, significa «»Città degli dei«». Perfetto, adesso, dopo questa breve introduzione, possiamo procedere ed entrare nei cunicoli, così da farvi ammirare qualche ritrovato dell’arte precolombiana che è giunto intatto fino ai giorni nostri»

«Non smette di urlare…»

Cora apparve accanto a Stiles, quasi dal nulla, gli auricolari tenuti tra le mani come se fossero bollenti o contaminati.

«Cora che ci fai qui? - Stiles la fissò stupito - non dovevi essere con Derek e gli altri?»

«Soffro di vertigini, l’ho capito appena terminata la prima scalinata. Derek mi ha riaccompagnato giù, ed ha proseguito. Ma non sentite anche voi strane urla? Mi sembra sia un ragazzo, che non smette di gridare. Stavo ascoltando tranquillamente la guida, quando all’improvviso ho iniziato a sentire un leggero sibilo, prima appena accennato, poi sempre più forte e rumoroso, e da sibilo è diventato un urlo. Ho dovuto togliermi gli auricolari, perché mi stava stordendo i timpani. E sai qual è il bello? Mi sembra di conoscere il tono di voce di questo tizio, ma non capisco chi possa essere…»

Stiles rabbrividì. Anche lui aveva sentito una voce che spesso si sovrapponeva a quella della guida. Una voce che chiamava piangente il suo nome.  
Anche a lui sembrava di ricordare il tono di voce, sapeva già che era quello di una donna, anche se non riusciva a collegarla ad un volto. 

«Non sei l’unica che ha sentito urlare, Cora…» annuì Scott, che aveva ascoltato il discorso. «Nel mio c’era una ragazza, che all’improvviso, non so perché, ha iniziato a gemere e lamentarsi. Non capivo più nulla di quello che spiegava la guida, è stato strano e inquietante. Ma io credo centrino le frequenze, a volte con questi auricolari, si ricevono più segnali di quelli che si dovrebbe. E a noi sta succedendo questo, sono certo, altrimenti non si spiega nulla» 

I ragazzi, ancora un po’ dubbiosi, si diressero verso i cunicoli contandone quattro appena davanti a loro.

Allison alzò la testa, notando una costruzione sulla sommità di ognuno di essi: la ragazza trattenne un grido.   
Sulla sommità dei cunicoli si stagliava la testa di un mostro. Aveva quasi le sembianze di un dragone, il muso sporgeva fiero e inquietante, la bocca aperta in una semplice «»o«», dava l’idea di poterli risucchiare al proprio interno da un momento all’altro.  
Si vedevano i denti acuminati, gli occhi sporgenti e spalancati, le orecchie a forma di spirale e una strana criniera che si espandeva dalla zona del collo.  
Che fosse spaventoso era dire poco.

«Quello che vedete la sopra, ragazzi, è Quetzalcóatl, il dio serpente piumato. E’ diciamo così, il titolare della piramide»

La voce di Smith, lenta e noiosa, quasi soporifera, fece uno strano effetto a Stiles, che, appoggiatosi sulla piramide, chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, per poi riaprirli di scatto.  
Era all’interno del cunicolo buio, completamente solo.

«Ma che diamine?» il ragazzo lo attraversò, l’odore di chiuso e umido che gli penetrava le narici, facendolo starnutire.  
La terra pareva più fanghiglia, che si posava malamente sulle sue scarpe.  
«Che schifo!» esclamò il ragazzo, che comunque non smise di proseguire.

Le pareti erano dure, fin troppo per essere fatte di terra: Stiles le osservò meglio, notando la loro altezza spropositata.  
Le mura erano intersecate tra di loro, e conducevano verso un corridoio, che svoltava verso sinistra; Stiles lo percorse senza pensarci, svoltando ancora verso destra, e poi andando dritto.  
Il ragazzo sobbalzò: l’uscita sembrava essere lontana più del dovuto, e guardandosi meglio attorno, il giovane Stilinski capi che quello che stava attraversando non era un semplice e innocuo cunicolo, ma l’inizio di un complicatissimo labirinto.  
Il pensiero gli fece quasi mancare l’aria.

Le teste di Quetzalcóatl lo osservavano da ogni dove, poteva affermare di avvertire qualcosa sotto i piedi, qualcosa di viscido e allo stesso tempo morbido, quasi piumato.

«Dove diamine sono finito, come faccio ad uscire?? Scott? Scott? Cora??Erano appena dietro di me, dove si sono cacciati?» tentò di chiamare il ragazzo, inutilmente. Nessuno sembrava poterlo sentire, e lui stesso era certo di essersi perso.  
Aveva svoltato a destra, poi a sinistra, e poi ancora a destra, prima di trovarsi in un vicolo cieco.

«Oh no, oh no…» il cuore del ragazzo iniziò a correre nel petto, le gambe a tremargli.  
Come poteva uscire di lì? Dov’era finito Scott, che era stato esattamente dietro di lui fino all’entrata nel cunicolo?   
Il ragazzo si voltò, tentando di trovare una via d’uscita, gli occhi abituati a quel buio misterioso, quando l’apparecchio che gli aveva dato la guida, si accese di scatto.

«E’ Scott, è Scott che mi chiama, deve essere lui…SCOTT!» il ragazzo tentò di chiamare il suo migliore amico, ma gli auricolari sovrapposero la sua voce, ad uno strano rumore.  
Era un battere sordo, come di un tamburo, che iniziava piano, per poi aumentare di intensità. Stiles rimase paralizzato sul posto, quando allo strano rumore di batteria si aggiunsero delle voci, quasi dei lamenti.  
Era una canzone, una musica che gli fece venire la pelle d’oca.

«Scott, per favore aiutami…Scott, Cora…Derek…D-Derek…» Stiles si inginocchiò sul freddo pavimento, quando uno spiraglio di luce si mostrò da dietro una parete. Una mano si posò fredda sulla spalla del ragazzo, che alzò gli occhi: il terrore penetrò in ogni fibra del suo essere.  
Il panico si fece strada nel corpo di Stiles, che urlò, urlò ancora, fin quasi a farsi venire la gola secca.  
Era impossibile, non poteva essere vero: la persona che gli si era avvicinata, l’essere che ora gli stritolava la spalla, aveva i suoi stessi occhi, una fila perfetta di nei sulla guancia ed il suo stesso, tipico modo di storcere la bocca nel tentativo di ghignare.

Stiles non riuscì più a gridare: davanti a lui stava una donna in vestaglia da ospedale, priva di capelli e sopracciglia, e con la pelle pallida e martoriata di puntini e croste.

«Stiles… St-stiles» la donna aveva difficoltà a emettere suoni, che pronunciava ansimando pesantemente.

Claudia Stilinski gli stava di fronte, mentre la musica negli auricolari continuava a suonare, inquietante e perversa.

«Mamma? Mamma?Sei tu?» il ragazzo sentì le lacrime bagnargli il volto ripetutamente, sempre più calde, a differenza del freddo della stanza.

«Ciao Stiles! Sei cresciuto tantissimo.. guardati, sembri un uomo! No, non lo sembri, lo sei davvero. Sono fiera di te, di quello che sei diventato. Hai dovuto patire le pene dell’inferno e ancora soffri, ma vedrai che prima o poi andrà tutto bene…»   
La donna sorrise dolcemente, mentre Stiles la abbracciava con vigore, toccandola, avvertendola così corposa, così consistente, pur essendo praticamente pelle ed ossa.

«Mi sono perso, non so più qual è la strada giusta, voglio uscire di qui!»

«Non credo tu possa farlo, Stiles. Non è più possibile uscire dalla piramide. Una volta entrati, si rimane dentro per sempre…»

Il ragazzo rabbrividì al pensiero. Quello voleva dire che non avrebbe più visto Derek, quel ragazzo che lentamente stava imparando a contraccambiare il suo amore, o Scott, ormai un fratello per lui.  
Non avrebbe rivisto Cora e Lydia, le sue due migliori amiche, il resto del pack, amici sinceri e leali, e nemmeno suo padre, che non avrebbe potuto sopportare la perdita di un altro membro della famiglia.

«Se proprio devo rimanere qui per sempre.. stammi vicino. O almeno portami con te…» sussurrò Stiles in singhiozzi. Non tutti i mali sarebbero venuti per nuocere.

«Vuoi che lo faccia, Stiles? Vuoi davvero che io ti porti con me? No. Non posso Stiles, non posso trascinare mio figlio nell’abisso. Voglio che tu combatta lo stesso per uscire, anche se è una battaglia persa»

«No, no, mamma, io voglio stare con te, per favore!»

Stiles tese una mano alla madre, che la donna non afferrò.

La donna voltò le spalle al figlio piangente, allontanandosi ella stessa il lacrime.

«Perdonami Stiles, ma ti amo troppo per lasciarti morire. Combatti, sei forte. Potresti farcela lo stesso ad uscire, credi in te stesso!»

Stiles si accasciò per terra, lasciandosi avvolgere dal buio. Non aveva senso né vivere, né morire, se non poteva stare con sua madre, per sempre. Le parole di incoraggiamento non servivano a nulla. 

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, senza smettere di piangere, attendendo soltanto di esalare l’ultimo respiro.

 

*

 

Isaac non capiva perché, tutto ad un tratto, la luce di fuori era completamente scomparsa, lasciandolo al buio più completo.  
Il ragazzo non riusciva a capacitarsi del perché un cunicolo, del quale da fuori lui aveva visto la fine, adesso sembrava interminabile.  
Per fortuna aveva deciso di percorrerlo con Allison, tenendo la sua ragazza per mano. Non si fidava dell’atmosfera che aveva avvertito da quando aveva messo piede fuori dal pullman. Era meglio avere compagnia, per quanto fosse possibile.

«E’ troppo buio, non mi piace, davvero. Non lasciarmi la mano Allison...» decretò il biondino, con la fidanzata che annuì. «»Sei matto? Secondo te mi staccherei nel bel mezzo di un corridoio buio? Non sono così squilibrata.«»

«Che cosa siamo esattamente venuti a vedere, qua sotto?» chiese lui, pensieroso.

«Non lo so.. non e ho idea. I cunicoli nascosti della piramide, ultime scoperte archeologiche, ma non mi sembrava la guida avesse accennato al fatto che qua sotto ci sia qualcosa di importante, no? Io credo che dovremmo uscire di qui, e anche alla svelta. Voglio tornare in hotel e starmene tranquilla a giocare a carte con te, Lydia e Danny. Ehi, aspetta, quello cos’è?»

La ragazza si mosse repentinamente, allontanandosi di poco da Isaac: sembrava avesse visto qualcosa di rapido muoversi. 

«Allison, non staccarti, qua è buio, non so dove puoi essere... Allison!»

Isaac chiamò, ma nessuno rispose.

«Maledizione, non le ho detto di scapparsene in giro per il cunicolo. Stiamo camminando da dieci minuti e non so nemmeno dove sono, e poi è tutto buio. Sarà meglio accendere il cellulare e farmi un po’ di luce…» parlottò Isaac ad alta voce, semplicemente perché il silenzio di quel luogo lo agitava. E poi continuando a parlare, era probabile che Allison rimanesse in contatto con lui.

Una figura di donna venne illuminata brevemente dalla luce del cellulare.

«Allison, maledizione, non farmi più scherzi del genere…» 

Isaac le si avvicinò, quando quest’ultima cadde per terra con un tonfo sinistro. Era fredda, pallida, e i capelli rossi e ricci le ricadevano sparpagliati sulla schiena.

«Che diamine…?? Allison? Dove ti sei cacciata?» Il ragazzo si guardò attorno, andando a sbattere contro una parete.

Un vicolo cieco.

«Allison!» 

Si era perso, e la luce del cellulare che usava per illuminare il percorso, puntava dritta verso la donna per terra, che sembrava si muovesse.  
Isaac svoltò a sinistra, poi a destra, prima di trovare un altro vicolo chiuso.

«Allison!»

La ragazza sembrava non rispondere ai richiami che lanciava l’altro.

«Provo a chiamarla al cellulare, magari…»

Il ragazzo tentò di digitare il numero della fidanzata con una mano, l’altro braccio rimasto lungo il fianco.

Una mano afferrò il polso di Lahey, stringendolo piano.  
«Allison, diamine, ti stavo per chiamare, non farmi più scherzi del genere, per favore!»

La presa sul polso del ragazzo si intensificò: le dita non erano lunghe e femminili, non c’erano gioielli su di esse e parevano piuttosto callose e raggrinzite.

Isaac non si era ancora voltato, annusando solo l’olezzo emanato dall’essere dietro di lui. Non era Allison, questo era certo.

Il cuore gli schizzò nel petto: il corridoio si fece più freddo, quasi sembrava di essere in un freezer….

Nel freezer di casa sua, la vecchia abitazione nella quale aveva sopportato atroci sofferenze. Il freezer nel quale veniva rinchiuso per punizioni inesistenti o per motivi frivoli.

Le dita che stringevano il suo polso erano le stesse che lo tenevano fermo, quando veniva punito.  
L’odore proveniente dal corridoio si intensifico. Sapeva di scantinato, sangue, ferro e vetri rotti. Quasi Isaac poté sentire le urla e il rumore dei piatti che volavano per casa, quando si voltò.

La luce artificiale del cellulare illuminò il volto scarno e perfido di un uomo che a volte ancora lo tormentava nei sogni, prima di svegliarsi sudato e tremante. Un uomo che mai e poi mai avrebbe dimenticato.  
La sua presenza qui era stupefacente: suo padre lo fissava con uno sguardo spento e nello stesso tempo terrificante.

La voce dell’uomo sembrava provenisse dalle pareti attorno, per quanto era amplificata.

«Isaac, hai lasciato che la tua ragazza attraversasse la piramide da sola? Le hai lasciato la mano? Cosa ho insegnato a mio figlio? Di non prendersi cura delle ragazze che frequenta?»   
Il tono di voce era roco e gutturale. Isaac non credeva fosse possibile che gli occhi di quell’uomo si specchiassero contro i suoi ancora una volta, pensava l’incubo fosse finito.

«N – no, io.. papà scusami, ho fatto un errore, ho sb-sbagliato, lo so!» Isaac si ritrovò a singhiozzare come un bambino, non poteva farne a meno.

«Oh, ma che marmocchietto cattivo che ho tra le mani. Ti ci vuole una bella lezione…» sbottò l’uomo, ridendo sguaiatamente, prima di tirare una sberla contro il figlio, che non riuscì a difendersi.

«Isaac – ti – ho – insegnato – a non – trattare - MALE – GLI – AMICI!» ogni parola del padre veniva accompagnata da una sberla, ogni lettera da un singhiozzo di Isaac, sprofondato nell’incubo.  
Il padre rideva, sogghignava divertito nel vedere il figlio soffrire.

«Quando usciremo di qui, figliolo, tu riceverai una sonora punizione. Lo sai che il freezer ti aspetta? Anzi, potrei legarti qui, è quello che potrei fare, sì…»

L’uomo, una smorfia di pazzia dipinta sul volto, tirò fuori dal nulla delle catene, che stridettero contro il pavimento. Isaac si appoggiò contro il muro freddo dietro di lui: tutta la stanza era diventata congelata, il respiro del ragazzo si fece sempre più lento, il fumo gli usciva dalla bocca, a mostrare il freddo.

«Devo legarti, Isaac. È per il tuo bene, è per il bene delle persone che ti stanno accanto, così possono stare tranquilli. Tu non sai badare a loro, sei un buono a nulla, Isaac. Sei un fifone, e mi fai vergognare»

L’uomo pronunciò quelle parole quasi come se stesse recitando una lezione a scuola.

Isaac vide il proprio corpo sempre più legato dalla catena, senza aver nemmeno il coraggio di urlare.

«Scusa p- papà, non lo farò più…»

«Oh, ma certo che non lo farai più, figliolo. Tu marcirai per sempre qua sotto. Diventerai cibo per le larve. Ti lego per sempre qui, perché te lo meriti…»

Il signor Lahey si chinò verso il figlio, ormai immobilizzato: sentiva il rumore della catena che tremava, assecondando i gesto del figlio.

«Trema Isaac, trema. Nessuno saprà più dove sei, nessuno vorrà più saperne di te. Questa è la punizione che meriti»

L’uomo tirò un pugno contro il mento del figlio, che non trattenne le urla, strazianti e di aiuto.  
Nessuno sembrava sentirle, solo il fiore rosa che era sbocciato appena sopra la sua testa.

 

*

 

«Isaac sono qui? Non mi senti? Isaac?» Allison rispose stupita ai richiami del fidanzato, che le stava appena a pochi metri di distanza.

Il ragazzo si era spostato non di molto, smettendo però di chiamare  
il nome della Argent, che tentò comunque di ritrovarlo.

Il buio in quel corridoio stretto e freddo, era però davvero fitto.

«Adesso come faccio a trovarlo? Posso provare a chiamarlo…potrebbe essere una buona idea…»  
La ragazza prese in mano il cellulare, cercando il nome di Isaac nella rubrica.

Il segnale del ricevitore, però, era pressoché nullo.

«Ecco, non prende, perfetto, e ora come esco da qui?»  
La ragazza tentò di farsi strada tra mucchietti sinistri di ossa e pareti gelate, il cervello che lavorava frenetico.  
Lei era entrata e aveva percorso pochi passi, quindi l’uscita non doveva essere lontana, bastava solo voltarsi e tornare indietro.

Allison optò per quella soluzione logica, quando…

«Hai bisogno di aiuto?»

Una ragazza pallida, con gli occhi incavati, e praticamente pelle e ossa, le si avvicinò.

«Scusi lei è una guida? Come faccio ad uscire di qui? Credo di essermi persa…»

La ragazza non ascoltò una parola.

«Sei Allison? C’era qualcuno che ti stava cercando, qualche minuto fa. Una signora che dice di essere tua madre.. in effetti ti assomiglia. Beh, seguimi che ti conduco da lei» 

La ragazza prese Allison per un braccio, conducendola verso le profondità della piramide.

«Scusa, hai detto mia madre? Non è possibile, ti stai certamente sbagliando non può assolutamente essere lei, purtroppo ne sono sicura…» Allison si grattò la testa, sconcertata. Cosa stava insinuando la giovane? Sua madre era morta da un pezzo, dopo essere stata morsa da Derek, qualche tempo prima.  
Era evidente che quella donna stava sicuramente dando di matto. Era meglio filarsela da lì, e alla svelta.

«Oh, no, la signora ha chiesto di te, è davvero tua madre, dice che non vi vedete da un po»

Allison tentò di staccarsi dalla donna, che le stritolava sempre più forte il braccio.

«Ma dove mi porti, l’uscita è dalla parte opposta!»

La ragazza misteriosa non ascoltò le lamentele di Allison, conducendola sempre più verso il centro del labirinto nel quale era entrata suo malgrado.  
Entrambe girarono a destra: c’era una parete, appena davanti a lei, illuminata da torce fiammeggianti.

«Finalmente un po’ di luce e caldo, si congela qua sotto…» pensò la ragazza, prima di notare la donna seduta esattamente al centro, su una strana montagnetta.  
Sembrava quasi un altare, con un trono fatto di ossa, squame e piume.

«Allison, è un piacere»

La Argent sgranò gli occhi, mettendosi una mano sulla bocca per trattenere un grido.

Victoria Argent, donna che Allison credeva di non poter più rivedere, occhi di ghiaccio e sguardo malevolo, la osservava, seduta fieramente sul trono.

«Ma-mamma?» la giovane Argent sentì il proprio respiro farsi più pesante. Il volto della madre non dava segni di deturpazione.  
Era scura, comunque, con vero e proprio odio che le irradiava sul volto.

Allison non potè fare a meno di tremare.

«Allison, ti ho insegnato a mantenere il sangue freddo in tutte le situazioni e tu tremi come una foglia? Sei il capo famiglia, comportati da guida e non da femminuccia»

La giovane Argent non riuscì a calmarsi: l’agitazione che provava nel vedere la madre davanti a lei, quando doveva essere sottoterra, era troppo forte da sopportare, non bastava essere la capofamiglia. Non sempre si riusciva a mantenere la calma, soprattutto in situazioni inattese come quella che stava vivendo. 

La ragazza dagli occhi incavati battè i piedi sul pavimento un paio di volte, chiamando a raccolta altre ragazze, che si avvicinarono lentamente ad Allison e la madre.  
Tutte insieme si disposero attorno alle Argent, a formare un cerchio perfetto. Le ragazze iniziarono a battere i piedi, al ritmo di una musica inesistente.

Victoria Argent alzò una mano, puntandola al collo della figlia e avvicinandola progressivamente.

«Vediamo come puoi liberarti adesso. E’ una sfida, figliola, voglio proprio vedere se sei davvero degna di essere chiamata Argent»

La mano si strinse come una tagliola attorno al collo di Allison, che tentava di dimenarsi, senza però poter scappare da quella situazione. C’erano solo vicoli chiusi, e sapeva che il proprio corpo stava iniziando a soffrire la mancanza di ossigeno.

«Mamma f-fermati! Basta!Mi sta uccidendo...»

Le donne attorno a loro si accucciarono, mettendosi a quattro zampe, e iniziarono una strana danza: tutte tenevano in mano un fiore rosa.  
Allison lo notò, senza riuscire a levare la presa della madre dal collo.  
Il volto le si fece sempre più rosso, l’ossigeno le stava abbandonando i polmoni.  
La ragazza sapeva che quella sarebbe stata la sua fine.

 

*

Cora non capì da dove provenisse l’acqua. Ok, essendo sottoterra, era possibile che l’umidità formasse qualche pozza, però un intero lago sotto una piramide sembrava decisamente esagerato.

C’era un limite a tutto e quella distesa d’acqua lo aveva effettivamente superato.

La giovane capì di essersi persa, perché non riusciva più a trovare l’uscita di quel luogo strano. Era un solo cunicolo che la giovane aveva percorso per poi tornare indietro.  
L’unica disattenzione era stata quella di chiudere gli occhi solo un attimo, e si era trovata al centro di un labirinto assurdo, che non ricordava di aver mai visto.

Aveva provato a svoltare a destra, a sinistra, eppure trovava solo una marea di vicoli ciechi.

Cora si appoggiò stanca ad una parete, rendendosi poi conto del laghetto poco profondo che le stava davanti.

Al centro, posato su una specie di piattaforma che sembrava incagliata al fondo, stava una figura, immobile.

L’odore di quest’ ultima penetrò nelle viscere di Cora, sconvolgendola più di quanto già non lo fosse di suo.  
La ragazza corse a perdifiato, attraversando a nuoto tutto il laghetto, per poi arrivare sulla piattaforma, ansimante e bagnata.

Non poteva essere…

Un’occhiata più attenta confermò le sue teorie assurde: il corpo al centro era quello del suo vecchio amico Vernon Boyd.

Il ragazzo stava lì, un leggero movimento dei polmoni indicò alla ragazza stravolta che forse, Boyd respirava.

Era vero, il ragazzo stava effettivamente immettendo ossigeno nei polmoni.

Allora quello voleva dire che…. Era vivo?

«Boyd?, Boyd!» Cora lo scosse, afferrandogli la maglia, con l’adrenalina che le scorreva nelle vene.

«Boyd rispondi, per favore… Boyd!»

Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi.

«Cora?, Cora sei tu?» il giovane si guardò attorno, prima di toccare il viso dell’amica.

«Sei vera, sei venuta a salvarmi!Non ci posso credere, hai sentito i miei lamenti? Grazie al cielo...»

Boyd si protese per abbracciare l’amica: le lacrime rigavano le guance di entrambi, i corpi tremavano per il freddo, anche se nessuno ci stava più badando tanto, e soprattutto per la commozione.

«Non ci credo, sei vivo? Ma io ti ho visto per terra senza vita nel loft di mio fratello»

La ragazza era incredula. Doveva uscire da lì il prima possibile, e mostrare al fratello che Boyd, uno dei membri del pack che più gli mancava, era vivo.

«Dobbiamo uscire di qui Cora, il prima possibile…»

La ragazza prese l’amico per le spalle, prima di farlo alzare.

«Devo annusare questa zona, i sensi possono farmi capire dove si trova l’uscita. Si congela qua sotto…»

Cora chiuse gli occhi, tentando di captare dove fosse la tanto desiderata uscita, ma non c’erano odori provenienti da fuori.  
Gli unici che avvertiva erano il proprio, quello di Boyd e un leggero profumo di fiori, lo stesso che aveva già sentito la sera prima, quello emanato da Yvita.

«Oh, no, dobbiamo uscire di qui, prima che arrivi quella pazza psicopatica»

Cora osservò il laghetto. Sembrava molto più profondo di quando l’aveva attraversato la prima volta.

«Boyd, ti chiedo solo un piccolo sforzo, ok? Dobbiamo nuotare fino al bordo, e poi dobbiamo cercare l’uscita di questo posto, che mi sta dando su nervi» 

La ragazza fissò meglio la riva del laghetto, notando come, nel buio profondo, sembrasse irraggiungibile.

«Ok, buttiamoci, non importa. Cora, io mi fido di te» Boyd le sorrise, aggrappandosi a lei, prima che entrambi si tuffassero.

I due, sempre abbracciati, si resero conto che il lago era decisamente più profondo. E maledettamente buio. Non si vedeva ad un palmo dal naso, e nessuno dei due riusciva a respirare, essendo sott’acqua.  
Cora tentò di risalire muovendo le braccia, aiutata da Boyd, ma nessuno dei due riusciva a vedere la superficie.

«No, no, e adesso?» pensò Cora, che stava iniziando a perdere la sensibilità del braccio che teneva attorno alla vita di Boyd, quasi il ragazzo fosse il tesoro più prezioso del mondo.  
Sapeva di non poter trattenere il respiro più a lungo, perché la testa e i polmoni le chiedevano pietà.

«Maledizione, maledizione» Boyd provava a risalire con lei, ma era palese che nessuno dei due riuscisse a raggiungere la superficie.

Boyd scivolò malamente dalla presa di Cora, cadendo sul fondo.

Qualcosa si impigliò tra le vesti della Hale: qualcosa simile ad un fiore.  
La ragazza aveva ormai terminato la riserva di ossigeno, e il suo unico pensiero era quello di risalire da quella strana distesa d’acqua troppo profonda per essere vera…

Le dita toccarono brevemente l’aria fredda della riva, prima che la ragazza svenisse, trascinando il proprio corpo di nuovo sul fondale, accompagnata dal fiore che le si stava annidando addosso.

 

*

Scott Mc Call, sostando appena all’entrata del cunicolo, osservò quasi fieramente la testa di pietra raffigurante Quetzalcóatl, posta di fianco a lui: da piccolo aveva ricevuto in dono dalla madre un peluche a forma di serpente, e aveva amato non poco i rettili, ora che ricordava un periodo strano della sua vita.

Addirittura si ricordò di quando lui e Stiles andavano in giro facendo finta di essere uno il re dei serpenti, l’altro un ragazzo protetto da un lupo.

«Stiles aveva la fissa dei lupi sin da piccolo, adesso che ci penso, ricordo che continuava a dire ‘ Quando sarò grande conoscerò il lupo che mi proteggerà per sempre e infatti…»  
Scott sorrise fiero. Le idee strambe di Stiles si erano avverate,. Perché il giovane Stilinski aveva assistito allo stravolgimento che della sua vita, dopo il morso di Peter, e non lo aveva mai lasciato, nonostante tutto.

Stiles era stato davvero protetto da un lupo, e quel lupo era Scott.

Era una saletta innocua ma buia, quella dove Mc Call aveva visto la testa del serpente, e decisamente piena di raffigurazioni sbiadite di quest’ultimo dipinte sulle pareti, con una scultura al centro, che rappresentava proprio Quetzalcóatl.

«Ehi Stiles, temo dovremmo fare qualche ricerca su questo posto, quando torniamo a Beacon Hills….è strano, mi sento come…. come se mi appartenesse. E’ assolutamente strano, vero Stiles?»

Il ragazzo si voltò per parlare con l’amico, rendendosi conto di essere da solo.  
Scott si guardò attorno: Stiles non era da nessuna parte, sembrava fosse scomparso. 

La stanza si era notevolmente rabbuiata, e uno strano odore colse le narici del lupo. Era l’odore di persona, una ragazza alla quale non pensava da più di un anno, e soprattutto l’ultima volta che l’aveva vista era tra le braccia di Derek, morta.

«Si caccia sempre nei guai il tuo amico Stilinski, non è vero?» la voce della giovane Erica Reyes si espanse fiera per la stanza. La ragazza indossava pantaloni e giacca di pelle, con una maglia bianca sotto alla giacca. Stivali di cuoio e zanne acuminate. Sembrava grintosa come al suo solito, maestosa e … viva, perfettamente viva.

Scott non riuscì a proferire parola.

«Beh, che c’è? Sei stupito di vedermi?» La ragazza si mosse con passo da seduttrice attorno all’altro, che non riusciva a non essere sconvolto.

«Sai, Mc Call, io credo tu debba stare molto attento. Venire qui a Città del Messico è stata una pessima idea, davvero. Fiori, polline, donne strane… io credo proprio che non ne uscirete tutti vivi da qui… Anzi, ne sono quasi certa» 

La stanza rimpicciolì improvvisamente: Scott tremò, appoggiandosi alla parete, bisognoso d’aria.

«T-tu menti, Erica, tu stai mentendo…non sai quello che stai dicendo»

«Oh, no Scott, no. So benissimo di cosa sto parlando. Sai una cosa? Quasi quasi voglio mostrarti come è fatta questa piramide. Dovresti conoscere uno dei bimbi che stanno agli angoli, potrebbe svelarti chi tra i tuoi amici potrebbe non uscirne vivo. Considerala un’anticipazione di quello che ti aspetta…»

«Perché mi dici questo Erica? Mi stai avvisando o godi delle mie sventure?»

La ragazza mosse i capelli biondi e, sempre con quel passo da gatta che la contraddistingueva, afferrò Scott per portarlo di forza verso altre stanze.

«Ti sto avvertendo Scott, perché mi manchi. Mi manchi tu, mi manca Boyd. Volevo avere una vita felice con lui. Mi manca Stiles, la mia prima cotta liceale, anche se lui era troppo interessato a Lydia per calcolare me…» Erica sorrise, ricordando momenti piccoli, ma significanti della sua vita.

«Per questo voglio avvisarti, solo perché ti voglio bene...» La ragazza trascinò un inerme Scott verso uno degli angoli del labirinto nel quale era entrato, che sembrava più luminoso del solito.

C’erano cinque o sei torce che illuminavano una piccola mangiatoia piena di paglia: al centro sedeva un bambinetto che non poteva avere più di sei anni, con il volto vellutato e gli occhi sgranati.

Erica ghignò, prima di urlare e tirare fuori gli artigli, l’espressione che passò da dolce a perfida in un batter d’occhio.  
Il bambino davanti a Scott iniziò a piangere sommessamente e ad urlare, mentre la ragazza si avventò verso Mc Call, sbattendolo per terra e tentando di conficcare gli artigli nella carne del giovane.

«Erica!! Che stai facendo?»

«Solo quello che mi è stato chiesto dalla luna: uccidere il figlio. Uccidere te…»

*

«Guardate che bel paesaggio, si vede tutta la strada che abbiamo percorso dal parcheggio a qui.. ah, e che aria fresca e pulita! E’ un vero e proprio paradiso.. su, forza ragazzi che siamo appena a metà»   
Il coach Finstock spronò i ragazzi dall’alto della seconda base della piramide. Erano riusciti a salire fino a lì sopra, e mancavano soltanto due piani, per arrivare alla fine.

Derek guardò in giù, notando come la stradina sotto di loro sembrasse davvero un serpente grigiastro, che si srotolava, con l’enorme testa che veniva simboleggiata dalla piazzetta.  
Erano passati pochi minuti da quando avevano iniziato a salire, dividendosi dagli altri ragazzi. Pochi minuti e avevano già attraversato mezza piramide: voleva dire che erano decisamente in forma.

«Woah, ma sono spaventosi!» Danny, salendo i gradini di volta in volta, osservò le piccole raffigurazioni del serpente che stavano ai lati della scalinata, come addirittura sotto le scale.  
Le piccole statue erano esattamente tutte uguali.

«Questo è il dio serpente piumato, quello più venerato in assoluto dai messicani» decretò Lydia, che saliva la scala mano nella mano con Kira, per non perdere l’equilibrio.

«Quelle sulle scale sembrano mostri con le zanne, altro che serpenti…» li osservò Derek, con attenzione.

«Su, Yukimura, Martin e Danny! Non fate gli scansafatiche! Salite! Altrimenti dopo sarà molto peggio…» li spronò il coach, che stava già salendo l’ultima rampa di scale.

«Arriviamo! Pfft, che palle, non si può osservare nulla in pace, la mitologia messicana è così affascinante, e quello si preoccupa di arrivare solo in cima. C’è ben altro da esplorare in questa piramide, senza contare che dopo attraverseremo un paio di cunicoli sott-» Lydia sgranò gli occhi, fermandosi sul posto.

Kira, che la stava ascoltando attentamente, si fermò con lei a metà scalinata, mentre Derek era ormai arrivato quasi alla fine.

«Lydia tutto bene?» chiese Danny, preoccupato, spostandosi di fianco alla ragazza

«Allison» sussurrò lei, con il panico crescente negli occhi.

«No, no, ehi, che succede, che sta succedendo ad Allison?» chiese la Yukimura, ad un tratto seriamente spaventata, conscia che le reazioni di quel genere della Martin non portavano a nulla di buono.

«Devo scendere Kira, dobbiamo scendere… Allison, Scott..STILES!» la ragazza quasi urlò il nome dell’amico, facendo quasi precipitare Derek giù dagli scalini, per venirle incontro.

«Cosa succede Lydia, che cos’ha Stiles?»la preoccupazione dell’Alpha si poteva leggere facilmente negli occhi verdi sbarrati, e nel respiro corto.

Lydia non rispose, posando la mano sulla bocca, gli occhi che iniziavano a pizzicarle.

«D-d-dobbiamo scendere… d-dobbiamo.. scendere, presto!» 

I ragazzi ignorarono le urla di Finstock, percorrendo a velocità sostenuta la rampa di scale, senza correre troppo prima di inciampare e finire seriamente feriti.  
I cuori dei quattro ragazzi battevano all’impazzata, la tensione si faceva sempre più pesante.

«Lydia sta per urlare. Questo è un p-pessimo segno… che s-siano rimasti i-intrappolati? No, è impossibile.. i c-cunicoli dovrebbero essere poco..ah…profondi, in teoria…» ansimò Kira, pronta a scendere l’ultima rampa di scalini.

Derek non si preoccupava di poter cadere: non doveva accadere nulla a Stiles: il ragazzo aveva già sofferto troppo.

“Speriamo Isaac stia bene..” pensò Danny, terrorizzato. Sapeva che gli sguardi di Lydia e le sue urla preannunciavano grossi disastri e sperava che il suo compagno di stanza fosse incolume, qualunque cosa stesse accadendo.

Lydia iniziò a borbottare qualcosa, quasi una litania: «Cora, Stiles, Allison, Scott, Isaac… no…lasciateli stare, non prendeteli….no, Cora….vi supplico, no Scott, Isaac, Allison, Stiles no…»

«Presto dobbiamo muoverci!!» urlò Kira, pregando che Scott stesse bene.

Derek corse più veloce della luce, raggiungendo per primo la base della piramide e inspirando per capire da dove provenisse l’odore di Stiles: c’era la classe intera, insieme alla guida e a quello Smith che esclamavano entusiasti per gli affreschi e le costruzioni che si vedevano, tutti stipati in un solo cunicolo. Ce ne erano altri tre, completamente liberi.

Derek entrò in quello al centro, avvertendo distintamente l’odore di Stiles e Cora: il primo emanava solo dolore e sofferenza, mentre l’altra sembrava fosse svenuta.

Derek pensò di dirigersi prima dalla sorella, dato che pareva quella messa peggio: il ragazzo attraversò di fretta il corridoio, che gli rimandò un rumore di singhiozzi.  
Di fianco a lui si poteva notare un altro corridoio stretto, che terminava in una stanzetta bassa, nella quale bisognava addirittura inginocchiarsi per entrare. Derek si abbassò, capendo che i singhiozzi provenivano da lì.

Stiles stava rannicchiato vicino ad uno degli angoli, il volto tra le gambe e il corpo squassato da singhiozzi.  
Cora poteva anche aspettare: Derek avvertì un nodo in gola, nel vedere il ragazzo così inerme.  
«Stiles?» Derek si mostrò al ragazzo, dall’entrata del cunicolo, illuminato dalla luce di una sola torcia.

«Stiles?, Stiles perché piangi?» Il giovane Stilinski alzò la testa, senza capire quello che gli stava attorno: ad un occhiata più attenta, capì che Derek era davvero davanti a lui, e che il luogo nel quale si trovava era decisamente diverso da quello nel quale pensava di essere.  
Gli occhi del ragazzo erano spenti, non c’era nessuna luce giovanile ad illuminarli, solo quella artificiale della torcia.

Derek avvertì una stretta al cuore, mentre gli occhi iniziavano a pizzicargli. Non poteva mettersi a piangere davanti a Stiles, doveva essere forte e consolarlo, ma soprattutto sbrigarsi e trovare anche Cora.

«Stiles che ti succede? Non c’è nessuno che può farti del male qui!»

Stiles guardò Derek negli occhi, prima di chiuderli e avvertire le lacrime che non smettevano di scendergli dalle guance.

Derek non riuscì più a resistere: vedere Stiles così era un dolore insopportabile.  
L’Hale si avvicinò ancora di più all’altro, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al corpo, e trascinandoselo vicino.

«Stiles, Stiles, nessuno ti può fare male qui, Stiles, tranquillo…» il lupo sapeva che l’unica cosa che doveva fare e stare vicino all’altro e capire che cosa avesse che non andava.  
Stiles sembrava completamente apatico. Non si muoveva, non parlava, semplicemente piangeva.

«Stiles ti prego, reagisci! Spiegami che ti è successo, per favore, non posso aiutarti altrimenti!Credimi, sono qui per te, ma tu devi parlare!»

Derek avvicino la fronte dell’altro alle proprie labbra, posandoci un bacio dolce ed intenso. Non aveva capito da quando, tra loro potevano essere coinvolte manifestazioni di affetto della portata di un bacio, ma sapeva che era una cosa che si sarebbe chiesto successivamente.  
Stiles, al tocco delle labbra dell’altro, sembrò risvegliarsi dal torpore nel quale era finito, voltandosi verso Derek.

«Lasciami morire Derek. Da qui non posso uscire…»

L’Hale sgranò gli occhi: «Che stai dicendo? Certo che puoi uscire! Come sono entrato io puoi uscire anche tu.. chi l’ha detto che non puoi farlo? Stiles hai visto qualcosa? Ti prego parlamene, voglio aiutarti…»

«Non puoi, n- non puoi aiutarmi.. nessuno può. Se vuoi davvero aiutarmi, Derek, lasciami qui, te lo ripeto...»

Derek capì che il tempo per salvare sua sorella si stava accorciando sempre più. Doveva fare qualcosa e alla svelta. Il ragazzo prese Stiles tra le braccia e lo fece passare sotto l’apertura della stanzetta.

«Dove, dove sono? Questa è l’uscita?» Derek si avvicinò e prese un braccio di Stiles tra le mani, per poi farselo passare attorno alle spalle.

«Devi aiutarmi Stiles. Cora è qui da qualche parte, per favore, non so dove…»

I due ragazzi, con Stiles più debolmente, attraversarono il corridoio.  
Lo Stilinski si chinò improvvisamente per terra, sembrava stesse per svenire.

«Stiles, stai su, per favore! Stiles…»

«Non voglio uscire di qui. Lei potrebbe tornare. Lei potrebbe tornare da me, Derek non farmi uscire…»

«Lei, lei chi? Stiles devi aiutarmi a trovare Cora, per favo-...oh CORA!!!»

Derek si trascinò un apatico Stiles, per tutto il corridoio, che terminava con una parete.  
La ragazza era sdraiata accanto ad essa, e sembrava svenuta.

«Cora, Cora, per favore, Cora svegliati!» Derek impugnò la maglia della ragazza, per scuoterla ripetutamente.

Stiles sembrò riprendersi da quella strana sensazione di trance nella quale si trovava, per esclamare agitato il nome della ragazza-

«Cora, Cora!»

Il più giovane strinse la mano a pugno, per provare il metodo migliore per svegliarla. A mali estremi, estremi rimedi..  
Stiles provò a tirarle il pugno, ma Derek lo bloccò.

«Sei pazzo? Non sono mica io, che puoi schiaffeggiarmi quanto vuoi…lei è mia sorella!»

Ci volle un nano secondo a Derek per rendersi conto del doppio senso che aveva appena pronunciato.  
Il ragazzo arrossì vistosamente, ma non sembrava che Stiles se ne fosse accorto.

Il giovane scuoteva solo Cora, automaticamente.

La ragazza riprese conoscenza dopo due minuti buoni di scossoni, guardandosi intorno e iniziando a pronunciare parole a raffica. 

«D-Derek? Ehi, ma dove è andato? Derek l’avevo trovato, maledizione c’era un lago…e- ero svenuta dentro un lago.. e Boyd era vivo. Derek, Boyd era vivo!«»  
La ragazza fissò il volto del fratello, stordita e ancora festante, aspettando una reazione. «»Dov’è finito? L’hai portato fuori? Derek l’hai visto? Io ci ho parlato! Hai salvato anche lui dalla piscina?»

Derek scosse la testa, sconcertato. Cora stava straparlando,convinta che Boyd fosse lì con loro, mentre Stiles guardava fisso il muro, con uno sguardo puramente apatico.

«Devo farvi uscire di qui, e alla svelta…» pensò l’Hale maggiore, prendendo la mano della sorella e Stiles dal braccio, per portarli fuori da quel luogo oscuro.

 

*

Kira entrò di corsa nella saletta appena alla fine del tunnel, cercando in tutti gli angoli per tentare di trovare Scott.  
La ragazza avvertì una strana sensazione, come se qualcuno dentro lì avesse tentato di combattere contro sé stesso.

Non ci volle molto alla ragazza per trovare il suo fidanzato, appena accanto ad una statua imponente del serpente piumato.

 

«Sc-OH NO!!»

Il ragazzo era piegato sulle ginocchia, gli occhi rossi dell’alpha che brillavano, come il sangue che gli usciva dal corpo: gli artigli del ragazzo avevano penetrato la carne, squarciando i vestiti ridotti ormai a brandelli. Le ferite si stavano già rimarginando, ma Scott continuava a colpirsi ripetutamente, gemendo di dolore ogni volta.

«Scott fermati!» Kira tirò una sberla al ragazzo, che rimase intontito per un attimo.

«K-kira? No, non puoi fermarmi! Erica mi ha detto che qualcuno morirà, e se morirò io, tu e gli altri sarete al sicuro.. »

«»Morire? Erica? Ma che stai dicendo?»

Scott chinò il capo «Erica mi è venuta incontro, quasi mi stava uccidendo con i suoi artigli, ma poi ho capito che dovevo essere io a colpirmi, non lei…»

Kira sgranò gli occhi: quel discorso era completamente senza senso.

«Scott non ha senso quello che stai dicendo. Erica? Erica non era una dei beta di Derek? Perché la stai nominando? E perché avrebbe dovuto colpirti? Non ha senso! Ascoltami» la ragazza si pose esattamente davanti a Scott, che la guardava stralunato.

«Non c’è nessuna Erica qui, nessuno si è fatto male, e per favore, smettila di colpirti perché nessuno deve morire. Dobbiamo solo fare in modo che tu esca di qui, e basta, credimi»

Kira abbracciò il ragazzo, ancora stordito, per trascinarlo fuori dalla saletta.

«Avrai sognato Scott, non c’è altra spiegazione…» il ragazzo annuì, leggermente convinto, finchè non si voltò, notando esattamente sopra una delle tante teste di Quetzalcóatl, uno di quei temutissimi fiori rosa, che sembravano perseguitarli.

 

*

Danny corse per tutta l’ultima rampa di scalinate, fino a raggiungere le tre entrate dei tunnel. Ethan stava per entrare con il resto della classe, quando notò lo sguardo spaventato del fidanzato.

«Tutto bene..?Ehi Dan?»

Danny non lo considerò nemmeno, entrando di filato nella piramide: il suo unico scopo era quello di cercare e salvare Isaac. Di Ethan si sarebbe occupato dopo, anche perché era arrivato a temere il fidanzato, dopo il litigio pesante della notte precedente.

«Isaac?»  
«Isaac?» il ragazzo percorse tutto il cunicolo, freddo e umido, prima di trovare il giovane Lahey, insanguinato e teso come una corda di violino.

«Ehi, Isaac, che ci fai lì per terra?»

Isaac lo guardò fisso, quasi come se non fosse certo della sua presenza. «Oddio Danny grazie al cielo sei venuto! Liberami da queste catene, sono davvero troppo strette!»

Danny guardò meglio dietro al licantropo, per capire di cosa stesse parlando, ma nulla lo stava avvolgendo.

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, Isaac, non ci sono catene qui..«»

«»Ma certo invece, non vedi che mi stanno stritolando? Non riesco a liberarmi, maledizione!«»

Danny osservò stupito Isacc. Aveva preso una botta il testa? Forse. Poteva essere l’unica spiegazione possibile.

«No, no, Danny non devi esitare.. è stato.. è stato mio padre a legarmi così, e non riesco ad uscire da queste catene che mi stanno facendo davvero male»

Danny decise di non ribattere, ma di discutere e analizzare dopo l’accaduto con Ethan. Era così convinto della sua scelta che quasi si era dimenticato di averci litigato.  
Avrebbe parlato con Scott o con Derek, ma non con Ethan. Non quando il fidanzato aveva quasi rischiato di ucciderlo. 

«Ok, ok allora ti libero, va bene, ma io e te poi andiamo da Derek e Scott e ci facciamo spiegare che diamine ti è successo…»

Danny fece finta di slegare Isaac, che ad ogni movimento si sentiva sempre più libero.

«Grazie Danny, è stato orribile, davvero., mio padre è entrato da lì, e poi mi ha preso il polso e legato e.. ehi, mi sembra meno buio di prima.. comunque è stato un incubo»

Il ragazzo parlava a raffica, all’apparenza davvero agitato.

Danny fece per prendere la mano del ragazzo, per accompagnarlo fuori da lì, quando guardò meglio una zona alle spalle di Isaac, notando come stesse sbocciando lo stesso tipo di fiore che il giorno prima aveva buttato dalla finestra di camera sua.

«Maledizione..» il ragazzo trafficò con la macchina fotografica, fece una foto alla pianta, prima di prendere Isaac per le spalle e portarlo fuori di peso.

Nemmeno scambiò una parola con Ethan, che incrociò fuori dalla stanza.  
La fretta e la paura lo bloccarono, anche se sapeva che non poteva rimandare per sempre la discussione con il suo ragazzo. 

 

*

«Allison! Allison!» Lydia chiamò l’amica per tutto il corridoio. Non era vasto, come cunicolo, era anzi abbastanza stretto, con solo una stanzetta decorata con tutti gli affreschi possibili di Quetzalcóatl.

Allison si trovava esattamente al centro, con le mani attorno al collo e il viso paonazzo.

«Dio mio Allison, fermati! Non vuoi mica ucciderti!» Lydia tolse le mani dal collo dell’altra con un movimento repentino, che la Argent avvertì, aprendo gli occhi.

«Lydia, ma dov’è mia madre?»

Allison si guardò attorno, notando come il luogo fosse più illuminato di poco prima.  
«Era qui, era qui, mia madre…sono assolutamente certa che fosse qui»

«Allison, no! Non poteva essere qui, lo sai! Ascoltami, ringrazia il cielo che io abbia avuto questa strana sensazione di qualcosa che ti stesse accadendo, e per questo sono corsa ad aiutarti, altrimenti non voglio sapere cosa ti sarebbe successo… perché poi parli di tua madre, non capisco?!»

«Io.. io l’ho vista, Lydia è stata lei a strozzarmi, non capisco. Quindi dici che mia madre non fosse con me?» chiese la giovane, decisamente confusa.

«Assolutamente no!»

«E allora chi ho visto io?»

«Non lo so, ma ci penseremo fuori di qui»  
Allison prese la mano di Lydia, facendo per uscire dalla stanza: l’unica cosa che la cacciatrice voleva era respirare aria fresca.  
Ne aveva davvero bisogno.

 

*

 

Ethan sospirò rassegnato: Danny non lo aveva degnato di uno sguardo, mostrando ancora una volta il suo disappunto verso di lui. Il rapporto tra i due era ancora freddo, allora.  
Il ragazzo non ci pensò troppo, prima di entrare nel cunicolo, da solo.

Era stretto, e terminava con una saletta piena di affreschi, che il ragazzo osservò con piacere e un po’ di timore. Era davvero particolare l’arte antica, a tratti veramente coinvolgente e inquietante nello stesso tempo.

Ethan sbuffò. Avrebbe voluto riavvolgere il nastro del tempo e non aver mai attaccato Danny, il suo ragazzo. Che mossa azzardata aveva compiuto la notte precedente: eppure non era colpa sua, dato che era stato soggiogato dal fiore sotto il suo letto.

Il lupo ripensò ai piccoli boccioli rosa e a tutto il caos che questi ultimi avevano provocato. Quello trovato sotto il suo letto era stato l’ultimo di una serie che pareva interminabile.

Gli occhi scrutatori di Ethan si posarono inavvertitamente su una delle statue raffiguranti il “padrone” della piramide, notando come sempre quel maledetto fiore stesse crescendo rapidamente, da una pianta grassa che gli si era annidata addosso.

Il ragazzo non seppe bene che cosa lo spinse a compiere quel gesto, forse l’istinto da lupo o la rabbia per quello che gli stava accadendo: l’unica certezza in quel momento erano le mani strette a pugno, intente a strappare il fiore crescente.

«E’ tutta colpa tua!» si ritrovò a dire il ragazzo, sfogando la rabbia repressa contro quel minuscolo prodotto della natura.

La saletta si riempì istantaneamente di voci, provenienti da fuori. Ethan uscì curioso, trovando il cunicolo pieno zeppo di gente. Erano tutti i suoi compagni di classe, e il suo branco che lo guardavano come se avessero visto un fantasma.

«Beh? Che è successo? Qualcosa non va?» chiese lui, con una strana sensazione che partiva dallo stomaco, per poi coinvolgergli tutto il corpo. Stava iniziando ad avere paura, senza nemmeno sapere perché..

Il coach si fece spazio tra la folla, piuttosto scosso, con gli occhi gonfi e la voce rotta.

Tutti i suoi compagni di classe lo guardarono, in lacrime. Lydia e Cora singhiozzavano sommessamente, abbracciate, cercando di consolarsi a vicenda. 

«Allora? Perché state piangendo tutti? Che è successo?» chiese Ethan, spazientito.

«Ci sono arrivate notizie dall’ospedale, e….sono tragiche. Davvero, non pensavo potesse accadere. Mi dispiace Ethan.. ma tuo fratello.... tuo fratello non ce l’ha fatta.» 

-

Il pullman, diretto a Città del Messico, corse indisturbato e solitario attraverso il deserto soleggiato: un pizzico di assurda nostalgia per la mancanza di traffico asfissiante, colpì i ragazzi seduti al suo interno.

Un po’ di trambusto fuori dal finestrino, avrebbe almeno tenuto occupata la mente del branco, non permettendo di pensare a tutto ciò che era appena accaduto.

Ethan, con gli occhi chiusi e le gambe appoggiate al tavolino di fronte a lui, sedeva stravaccato contro il finestrino nella penultima fila.  
A volte il suo corpo veniva scosso dal fastidioso movimento causato dalle buche calpestate dal pullman ma, a parte quello, nulla sembrava disturbare il ragazzo, che ogni tanto apriva gli occhi solo per dissetarsi da una bottiglietta d’acqua, la quarta in quel pomeriggio.

«Sembri più calmo, finalmente» constatò Lydia sollevata, seduta appena di fronte a lui e di fianco a Cora, la quale aprì bocca per la prima volta, quel pomeriggio: «Si, e per fortuna hai riacquistato un po’ di colore. Sei uscito dalla piramide pallido come un cadavere…»

Ethan aprì gli occhi, rimandandole un’occhiata glaciale: «Volevo proprio vederti nei miei panni! Prova tu a uscire dalla piramide e a trovarti davanti un Finstock completamente scioccato, con attorno tutti i tuoi compagni in lacrime che ti rivelano che tuo fratello non ce l’ha fatta….»

Cora bloccò all’istante il discorso dell’Alpha. «Ascolta, non credere che una paternale fatta da te serva a qualcosa, in questo momento. Ho creduto di salvare Boyd, ok? Pensavo che uno dei miei migliori amici, ucciso da te, tra parentesi, fosse ancora in vita, e che si potesse salvare, ma si è rivelato tutto maledettamente falso. Mi sento uno straccio e ancora più frustrata del solito. Dovresti solo essere grato del fatto che quello che hai visto non era reale, sei l’unico tra noi che può esserne felice»

Ethan chiuse la bocca di scatto, fermando una probabile risposta piccata, che sostituì invece con uno sbuffo. Cora aveva effettivamente ragione, perché in fondo il Finstock che gli annunciava la morte del fratello non era mai esistito. Da una parte si sentiva decisamente più sollevato, ma dall’altra la situazione lo spaventava ancora.  
I dialoghi degli ultimi posti del pullman, si erano ridotti al minimo, se non nulli del tutto. Questo perché il pack si era seduto al completo, per la prima volta da qualche giorno, senza aver comunque voglia di discutere.

«Ascoltate, perché non andiamo a visitare Aiden? Abbiamo il pomeriggio libero in fondo...così possiamo distrarci un po’ tutti e vedere se effettivamente è migliorato, come era stato detto stamattina»  
Lydia prese la parola alzando il tono di voce il giusto per farsi sentire.

La proposta, in fondo, non era poi così campata in aria.

La ragazza si guardò attorno, tanto per vedere le reazioni del gruppo: la fila alle sue spalle aveva dei veri e propri volti da funerale, con Kira abbracciata ad un pensieroso Scott, Allison e Isaac che si tenevano per mano quasi come se fosse un gesto automatico e privo di valore, e Danny che di tanto in tanto spezzava il silenzio sincerandosi dell’ umore di Lahey.

Ancora più carichi di tensione erano i posti di fianco a quello di Lydia: Derek guardava impassibile fuori dal finestrino, con una mano dietro la testa e l’altro braccio attorno alle spalle di un tremante Stiles, che gli stava rannicchiato vicino, con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla.

Lo Stilinski non aveva ancora aperto bocca da quando era uscito dalla piramide, non si era degnato di toccare cibo ed era semplicemente rimasto a guardare un punto fisso davanti a lui, appena salito sul pullman.  
Nemmeno le carezze protettive di Derek, che gli toccava dolcemente la guancia con le dita, lo avevano smosso.

Lydia sospirò, scuotendo la testa delusa. Quello di cui avevano più bisogno in quel momento, erano delle certezze stabili, e l’unica a disposizione era che le condizioni di Aiden erano un po’ migliorate, anche se il ragazzo ancora rimetteva appena dopo aver mangiato.  
Era probabile che qualsiasi virus strano lo avesse colpito nel campo da gioco, non fosse passato del tutto.  
La Martin, da esperta qual era, decise di pianificare, almeno per una volta il pomeriggio di tutti.

«Ragazzi ascoltatemi per favore. Ok, stiamo attraversando un periodaccio, la tensione non ci molla e qualcosa di potente ci sta minacciando. Però, ricordiamoci che siamo comunque un branco, e quindi dobbiamo stare vicini ai membri che stanno male, ok? Quindi io direi di prendere un pullman e andare all’ospedale, appena arriviamo in hotel. Magari ci cambiamo solo d’abito, non so… così almeno Aiden è contento di vederci e noi ritroviamo quell’unità che stiamo perde»

«Io non credo di voler venire, salutatelo da parte mia» sbottò Isaac, contrariato.

«E perché?»

Isaac si voltò verso Scott, indicandolo con un cenno del capo. «Ho bisogno al più presto di parlare con lui. Ancora non gli perdono il fatto di averti trattata male, Lydia, e soprattutto quello di essere diventato un paranoico insopportabile, ma sono spaventato del fatto che le sue strane fissazioni si sono rivelate fondate. Dobbiamo vederci e capire cosa dobbiamo fare per contrastare questi fiori. Sappiamo che è una guerra, e ce l’hanno con noi. Hanno colpito tutti indistintamente, e noi ci siamo lasciati colpire. Non sto facendo completamente pace con te Scott, semplicemente dobbiamo allearci per sconfiggere questa cosa»

«Non vuoi ancora fare pace? Pace per cosa, poi? Io sono stato solo attaccato più volte da polline e fiori, e ho perso la testa con Lydia. Quest’ultimo è un mio problema, non tuo. Non capisco perché sei arrabbiato Isaac, soprattutto dato che tutti e due abbiamo visto persone che ci hanno sconvolto la mattinata e non solo, nella piramide. Ora capisci come mi sento? Se continuiamo a litigare, non ne veniamo più a capo. E sinceramente ho dimenticato il perché ci siamo ridotti ad essere tutti contro tutti»

«Beh, tu Scott hai maltrattato Lydia, con Isaac vi siete presi a botte sul campo di Lacrosse, Danny e Ethan hanno litigato e anche Isaac con Ethan. Ecco perché siamo tutti contro tutti.» elencò Allison, voltandosi sprezzante verso Mc Call.

«Volete smetterla di accusarvi a vicenda? Nessuno era in sé quando vi siete attaccati! O quando Scott ha maltratto Lydia! Ragazzi, vi siete dimenticati di come è scoppiato in lacrime, quando si è reso conto di cosa fosse accaduto?- sbottò Kira, convinta, aggiungendo - ah, e comunque Lydia, io vengo con te da Aiden. Hai ragione, bisogna stare accanto ai membri che stanno male. Scott, tu non so… mi sembra che tu abbia più bisogno di parlare con Isaac»

«Allora facciamo così… io, Lydia, Kira e Ethan andiamo da Aiden, mentre voialtri parlate e vi chiarite, ok?» decretò Cora, convinta. Danny si inserì nella conversazione, annuendo: «Oh, si ci sono anch’io… voglio vedere come sta il mio amico. Stiles, tu cosa fai?» chiese lui, sporgendosi per provare a parlare con il ragazzo.

«Oh, si giusto! Stiles tu vieni?» provò a chiedere Cora, che sembrava si fosse resa conto solo in quel momento della presenza dello Stilinski.  
La risposta alle domande dei due ragazzi fu un semplice sospiro, e poi nulla più.

«Stiles sta in hotel. Credo sarebbe meglio che parli con Scott e gli altri, così da chiarire un po’ anche la sua situazione» decise Derek, convinto.

Nessuno obiettò alle parole dell’Alpha, anche perche lui era in fondo il capo branco.

Un attimo di silenzio passò tra i ragazzi, finchè Allison sbottò. «»Tutto questo gelo tra noi è nato dal fatto che tu hai minacciato Lydia, Scott, e non le hai nemmeno chiesto scusa…«»

«Allison davvero, non c’è bisogno… so che non era in lui quando» le parole di Lydia furono interrotte da un gesto: Scott si alzò dal sedile, tendendo le braccia verso l’amica, sotto gli sguardi sollevati del resto del branco.

Lydia ricambiò l’abbraccio, posando la testa sulla spalla di Scott. La ragazza lasciò andare un sospiro che non sapeva di trattenere. La tensione che si era creata con Scott le aveva dato più fastidio di quanto lasciasse intendere.

«Ho visto Erica dirmi che qualcuno di voi potrebbe morire, e ho avuto davvero paura. Io non vi voglio perdere, io non voglio che ci siano tensioni tra di noi, e non voglio vederci così divisi….ne abbiamo passate troppe per lasciare che un paio di fiorellini ci metta così in crisi. Scusa Lydia se non l’ho capito immediatamente» Scott strinse forte la Martin, prima di stringerle una mano.

«Entrambi abbiamo avuto incubi, entrambi siamo stati spaventati dal polline, e da quello che probabilmente lo comanda. Io ti ho attaccata perché ero stato l’unico ad essere stato colpito ed ero andato fuori di testa. Beh, adesso è successo a tutti,e questo è il momento nel quale dobbiamo stare uniti il più possibile» proseguì Scott, convinto che era inutile ormai tenersi il muso. Dovevano iniziare a contrastare il nemico, che questa volta era molto più duro da sconfiggere.

Allison osservò la scena degli amici, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorrisetto.

«Sono stata una sciocca, ma ammetto che stavo aspettando solo il momento nel quale voi avreste fatto pace. Aver visto mia madre nella piramide mi ha fatto capire che devo comportarmi più da leader che da ochetta che tiene il muso agli amici. Abbiamo visto chi membri delle nostre famiglie e chi del branco, che abbiamo perso, ai quali volevamo bene. Combatteremo anche per loro»

La ragazza tese un braccio, aspettando che gli amici si alleassero con lei. Il primo a posare la mano fu Isaac.

«Hai ragione. Questo strano essere che stiamo combattendo vuole tentare di spaventarci? Beh, non sa con chi ha a che fare»

Scott, ancora accanto alla Martin, e Kira posarono la mano in contemporanea, così come Danny, Lydia e Cora, che dovettero però alzarsi in piedi.

«Siamo un team, non dimentichiamocelo! E combatteremo, lo faremo per il branco, per noi stessi. E’ come essere un unico corpo, no? Essere parte di un gruppo come il nostro è anche questo» decretò Kira, combattiva.  
Ethan si alzò in piedi. «Senza contare il fatto che questo è il primo branco che accoglie me e mio fratello con piacere, senza trattarci male, nonostante tutto. Mi sembra il minimo ricambiare lottando»

Tutti gli sguardi si posarono su Derek e Stiles, che sembravano quasi persi nel loro mondo.

Derek sospirò prima di allungare la mano che teneva dietro la testa, posandola sopra tutte quelle dei suoi compagni.

«La mia vale doppio, dato che rappresenta anche quella di Stiles… comunque condivido il vostro pensiero. Ci hanno sfidato, non sappiamo chi dobbiamo affrontare, ma le menti geniali di questo gruppo, la forza, l’astuzia e la velocità in combattimento ci aiuteranno»

Derek parlò come un vero capobranco. Il ragazzo si voltò, mostrando uno dei suoi rarissimi sorrisi, verso il resto del pack.

Stiles si mosse impercettibilmente, di fianco a lui.

«Coach, ecco il mio posto. Ehi, lui che ci fa qui? Non dovrebbe nemmeno stare seduto con noi!» Jeremy si fece spazio nel corridoio tra i sedili, uno sguardo strafottente stampato sul volto. Il ragazzo indicò il posto appartenente a Derek.

«Scusa? Hai già un posto davanti Jerm, perché devi sederti qui? Non vedi che è già occupato?» Chiese Danny, legittimamente.

«Mi siedo qui perché mi va, e poi voglio stare vicino a Stiles. Non devo mica chiedervi il permesso»

«C’è un piccolo, insignificante problema. Lui non vuole assolutamente starti vicino. Te ne sei reso conto?» Lydia si alzò di nuovo in piedi, fiera, mentre Derek faceva orecchie da mercante, continuando ad accarezzare Stiles, ignorando i discorsi del gruppo. 

Smith non si lasciò intimidire dalle occhiatacce che gli riservava il branco, puntando ancora il suo sguardo verso Derek. 

«Spostati!» intimò Jeremy, scuotendolo con un braccio.

L’Hale chinò la testa, prima di lanciare uno sguardo minatorio verso Jeremy, facendo caso a come effettivamente gli occhi del ragazzo fossero perfettamente identici ai suoi.  
«Io non credo che ti convenga, avermi come nemico. Anzi, potrebbe essere una delle decisioni più stupide della tua vita, e credimi, non sono disfattista, sono realista».

«Stai cercando di fare il duro con me, Hale? Credi che io abbia paura di un ricercato? Non hai idea di quello che sono in grado di fare, e per il tuo bene ti intimo un ultima volta di spostarti, perché voglio stare seduto con Stiles»

Derek mostrò lo sguardo più minaccioso del suo repertorio, senza però alzarsi in piedi e picchiare Smith, uno perché non voleva trovarsi in una rissa con un ragazzino del liceo, soprattutto non a settemila chilometri da casa, e due perché non voleva sconvolgere Stiles accanto a lui, che sembrava un pezzo di carne che respirava, comunque inerme.

Il resto del branco rimase semplicemente in silenzio, attorno ai due ragazzi, pronti a difendere il capobranco, quando fosse il momento.

«Ascolta ragazzino, io non so chi sei e non mi interessa saperlo. Te lo dico ancora una volta con le buone. O ti levi di qui e lasci in pace me e Stiles, o altrimenti ti spacco quella faccetta dolce che ti ritrovi contro un finestrino a tua scelta»

Jeremy ridacchiò, senza sembrare intimorito. Il ragazzo si chinò esattamente contro l’orecchio di Derek, sussurrandogli divertito e con un tono stranamente seducente: «Credi che io mi beva le tue minacce Hale? Quale parte della frase ‘Non ho paura di te ’, non ti è perfettamente chiara?»  
Derek era quasi pronto per ribattere, quando notò un neo sotto l’occhio che il ragazzo non aveva certamente, qualche secondo prima.

Un color mogano penetrante fissò intensamente per un attimo le iridi di Derek, prima di tornare verde.

L’Hale si allontanò di scatto da Jeremy, come se avesse preso la scossa.

«Coach! Hale non mi permette di stare vicino a Stiles» urlò Jeremy, sotto lo sguardo sempre più estraniato dell’intero gruppo.

Derek si alzò di scatto, appena prima che arrivasse il coach, il quale camminava a passo lento e mostrava un’aria decisamente più sognante del solito.  
«Fai sedere Jeremy, è lui che deve stare vicino a Stiles...» disse il coach, quasi automaticamente, la voce che simulava quella di un robot.  
Era chiaro che non fosse sua.

Derek si spostò senza fiatare, lasciando il posto a Smith, che si sedette accanto a Stiles, finalmente soddisfatto. Lo Stilinski, al contrario, lo guardò per un attimo, prima di voltarsi contro il finestrino, sospirare sommessamente e distanziarsi da Jeremy.

Mentre il coach si allontanava, sempre stupito e fuori dal mondo, Jeremy tentò di approcciare Stiles accarezzandogli il volto.

«Lasciami» sussurrò il ragazzo, solo una volta, prima di chiudere gli occhi e provare a respirare come si deve, e non sembrando sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto.

Derek, dal canto suo, si era seduto di fronte a sua sorella e accanto ad Ethan: entrambi lo guardavano come se fosse stato un fantasma.  
L’Hale pareva essere più mansueto e scioccato del solito, tanto che Cora, Lydia, Scott e Kira continuavano a guardarlo sconcertati, provando a farlo tornare in sè.

Cora scosse la testa, incredula.

«Oh, ma seriamente, Derek?» sbottò la ragazza, afferrando la bottiglia dalle mani di Ethan e lanciando parte del contenuto sul volto del fratello.

«Ehi, era la mia acqua!»

«Ethan taci! Derek, idiota, muoviti! Che ti è preso? Lo lasci sul serio in balia di quello lì?» chiese lei, sconvolta.

Derek scosse la testa, prima di capire quello che era appena successo. Aveva provato una strana sensazione, che non gli era mai capitata prima d’ora.  
Gli sembrava quasi di essere stato ipnotizzato.

E poi, quel neo e gli occhi di…..

Il ragazzo si mosse più veloce della luce, dirigendosi verso Danny. Aveva capito che non poteva assolutamente lasciare Stiles in balia di quel tizio. Qualcosa dentro di lui reclamava, urlava, come mai prima d’ora qualcosa che era proprio.

«Alzati e siediti con Ethan, non mi importa che voi due abbiate litigato…»

«Ma perché Derek? Io sto bene qui…» rispose l’altro.

«Danny»

Solo gli occhi rossi di Derek, mostrati per disperazione, fecero scappare Mahealani verso Ethan.

I due ragazzi si fissarono un po’ imbarazzati, ricordando quello che era accaduto la sera precedente, ma senza menzionarlo. Il discorso di Scott valeva anche per loro due: Ethan non era in sé, quando aveva tentato di strangolare Danny. 

Derek occupò il posto di Danny, esattamente dietro a Stiles: il ragazzo protese la mano calda verso quella dello Stilinski, appoggiata malamente contro il vetro, e terribilmente fredda.

«Stiles, ehi, sono ancora qui, dietro di te. Lascia perdere Smith ok?» sussurrò Derek, legando le proprie dita con quelle dell’amico.

Stiles si mosse, quasi come colto da un brivido, e appoggiò piano il volto sulla mano di Derek, sfregando la guancia su di essa.  
Lo stesso Hale iniziò ad accarezzare Stiles, esattamente emulando i gesti che i due stavano compiendo in precedenza.  
Stiles non poteva negare di apprezzare quella vicinanza con il ragazzo, strana ma confortevole

«Grazie» sussurrò Stiles, voltandosi leggermente, per guardare il volto di Derek dallo spazio stretto tra il finestrino e il sedile.

Jeremy non si era accorto del fatto che Derek aveva fatto in modo di trovarsi comunque vicino a Stiles.  
Il fatto di averlo attorno bloccò i ragazzi, che non poterono continuare a pianificare le loro strategie.

Il branco decise quindi di stare in silenzio, le coppiette che si coccolavano dolcemente, Ethan e Danny che tentavano di non incrociare gli sguardi a vicenda, fallendo la maggior parte delle volte e Cora e Lydia che si sussurrarono un «Ben fatto sorella!»

Il silenzio del gruppo, così diverso da quello presente appena cinque minuti prima, non era mai stato così carico di positività.

…….

Scott e Stiles entrarono nella stanza 709, pulita e ordinata, che era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato.  
Solo la cena li attendeva, e poi qualche probabile uscita, organizzata dal coach, alla quale né loro, né il resto del pack avrebbero partecipato, prima di tutto perché nessuno aveva voglia di uscire, e poi era necessario trovare un modo per contrastare tutto quello che era successo.

Scott si buttò di peso sul letto, sospirando sollevato; nonostante l’incubo di Erica era riuscito a scampare alle piramidi grazie a Kira, e aveva fatto pace con Lydia. La sensazione riempì d’orgoglio il ragazzo, al quale era mancata la compagnia della più intelligente di Beacon Hills.

Aveva sofferto a rivedere Erica, lo doveva ammettere, senza contare le parole pronunciate dalla ragazza che lo avevano intimorito, ma non poteva farne una questione di stato.

Non c’era più tempo per piangersi addosso, o avere paura.

Forse quello fu il momento nel quale Scott si spaventò di più. Non aveva tempo di avere paura, e il paradosso era che la cosa lo spaventava a morte.  
Perdere il proprio branco, era un rischio che non voleva correre.  
Scott prese un bel respiro. Non era da solo. Poteva combattere al fianco di un branco intero. E poi lui era un vero Alpha, il momento di dimostrarlo era arrivato. 

«Stiles, sei in bagno?» urlò lui al nulla, riscuotendosi dai propri pensieri.  
Non aveva fatto caso a dove si dirigesse l’amico, gli era solo sembrato di sentire la porta del bagno che si chiudesse di scatto, segno che il ragazzo si era probabilmente diretto lì.

«Stiles? Stiles?» Scott, alzatosi dal letto, bussò un paio di volte contro la porta bianca, ma nessuno gli rispondeva.

«Stiles? Tutto bene?» il ragazzo tentò di scuotere più forte la porta, sentendo un crack sinistro.  
Non poteva rompere la porta di un bagno, in un hotel a settemila chilometri da casa, era impensabile.

Scott prese un altro respiro profondo, prima di permettere ai suoi sensi sviluppati di avvertire le sensazioni dell’amico, proprio come tempo prima gli aveva insegnato Derek. Tutto quello che gli venne rimandato al di là della porta era pura apatia, e un pizzico di nostalgia.

Stiles era rimasto colpito da quello che aveva visto.  
La morte della madre era stato un colpo davvero troppo grosso per lui, e forse l’averla rivista lo aveva sconvolto davvero più degli altri. Scott ripensò al momento dell’uscita dalla piramide, a come aveva visto tutti i suoi amici depressi o con gli occhi spalancati, Ethan addirittura quasi in procinto di svenire.

Avevano passato le pene dell’inferno in quella piramide: lui, Allison e Stiles ancora soffrivano per il buio nel cuore che il sacrificio aveva provocato, eppure avevano cercato conforto nelle persone che amavano, ovvero Kira, Lydia e Isaac per quanto valeva lui ed Allison .

«Ma Stiles ha Derek adesso. Non sono cieco, vedo come si preoccupano a vicenda l’uno per l’altro, e Stiles mi ha confidato che gli vuole bene…eppure perchè Stiles ha reagito in maniera così apatica? E’ stato proprio Derek a salvarlo, in fondo…» si chiese Scott. La vicinanza tra Stiles e Derek era palpabile, ormai, ma forse non bastava ancora per proteggere psicologicamente lo Stilinski.

Quasi Scott non pensò al’urgenza di liberare la propria vescica, immerso in tutti quei pensieri, quando l’impulso di liberarla divenne impossibile da trattenere.

«Stiles fammi entrare se hai finito! Ne ho bisogno urgentemente! Per favore!» Era una necessità fisiologica, in fondo, alla quale nemmeno i lupi mannari potevano resistere.

Scott si era ritrovato al limite in pochi secondi.

«Stiles! Diamine! Muoviti, o esci di lì se hai finito!»

Il ragazzo non riuscì più a trattenersi. Era piuttosto triste e ridicola come situazione, nello stesso tempo.

«E adesso dove la faccio?? Quello non esce dal bagno»

Il ragazzo ripensò alla bottiglietta d’acqua, vuota, che stava nel suo zaino.

«Beh, a mali estremi» borbottò il ragazzo, afferrando l’oggetto e armeggiando con la propria cintura, senza nemmeno pensare di voltarsi verso la finestra. 

La porta della stanza si aprì di scatto.

«Scott dovevamo vederci per parl-oddio GIURO NON HO VISTO NULLA!» Allison e Isaac, entrati mano nella mano, con Derek dietro di loro, si coprirono gli occhi all’improvviso, alla vista del ragazzo, mentre Scott, rosso come un peperone e con i battiti alle stelle, tappava la bottiglietta e la buttava di fretta nel cestino, la zip tirata su rapidamente.

«Posso spiegarvi, lo prometto!» Scott corse verso gli amici sconvolti, pronto a dare la sua versione dei fatti.  
Il trio lo fissò sospettoso e decisamente scioccato, prima di entrare in camera, seppur in maniera circospetta.

«Beh non che tu non l’abbia mai visto Allison, e non è nulla che non avete anche voi due.. però posso spiegare il mio gesto. Stiles ha occupato il bagno da quando siamo arrivati e non ce la facevo più, ok? Non sono così io, che mostro le mie grazie al vento, cosa credete…» tentò di spiegare il ragazzo, sotto gli sguardi scuri del trio davanti a lui.

«Tenterò di accettare le tue scuse e dimenticare tutto il resto, ok? Lo faccio per rimanere coerente con quello che ho detto stamattina» proclamò Allison, appoggiandosi alla parete e sbuffando, leggermente divertita.

«E’ colpa di Stiles, ragazzi, ve l’ho già detto! Si è barricato in bagno e non vuole uscire. Non so più che devo fare con lui. Non è l’unico ad aver visto qualcosa di strano nella piramide, eppure si ostina a rimanere musone e apatico, come se il mondo gli fosse crollato addosso»

Derek si avvicinò alla porta, tentando di captare l’odore di Stiles: quello che gli venne rimandato fu solo profonda disperazione.

«Stiles esci di lì, dobbiamo parlare, forza. Non serve a nulla rinchiudersi in bagno…esci, vogliamo aiutarti Stiles!» tentò Derek, bussando ripetutamente, senza ricevere risposta.

«Stiles, non capisci che è un comportamento da bambini! Anche io e Allison abbiamo visto i nostri genitori morti, e sai una cosa? Ci stavano addirittura uccidendo.. a causa loro ci stavamo facendo male con le nostre stesse mani, ok? Quindi smettila di fare la vittima, perché non funziona con noi, è praticamente inutile» gli urlò Isaac duramente. Allison, lì accanto, si mosse dalla propria posizione, afferrandogli un braccio.

«Andate via! Andate via! Uscite, lasciatemi in pace!» urlò ad un tratto lo Stilinski.  
I quattro ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato: Stiles stava reagendo in maniera troppo spropositata. Il ragazzo stava male sul serio.

«Non ci muoviamo! E se ci costringi adesso sfondiamo la porta…» urlò Isaac, con la rabbia che gli montava sempre più in corpo.

«Isacc smettila! Non si risolve nulla con le urla. Siamo venuti qui per provare a riappacificarci e tu gli urli addosso?» lo rimbeccò Allison.

«Non gli sto urlando addosso Als! Lo sto facendo ragionare? Anch’io ti ho vista uscire dalla piramide con dei segni sul collo, e diamine, io stesso mi stavo legando con una catena! Eppure siamo ancora qui e non ci piangiamo addosso! Non serve a nulla fare la vittima Stiles! E’ un comportamento infantile e tua madre si sarebbe vergognata di te…» sbottò Isaac, senza capire più nulla, le parole che non avevano più un freno.

Il forte sospiro proveniente dal bagno fece capire ai ragazzi che l’ultima frase pronunciata da Isaac avrebbe avuto grosse ripercussioni.

Scott e Derek tentarono di calmare il giovane Lahey, preparandosi a vedere l’esplosione da parte di Stiles.

«Lo sai che ha ragione, per quanto mi costi ammetterlo?» disse Scott, voltatosi verso Derek.

«Lo so, Scott, ha ragione. Stiles esci fuori e non fare la femminuccia, devi affrontare di peso le situazioni difficili. Non ti sei mai abbattuto in tutto questo tempo, hai sempre lottato con le tue forze, nonostante fossero più limitate rispetto alle nostre e non capisco perché hai deciso di smettere. Isaac ha ragione. Tua madre si sarebbe vergognata di vederti scappare in questa maniera» Derek sbattè il pugno ripetutamente contro la porta, sperando che il ragazzo la aprisse.

Non gli importava di vedere Stiles arrabbiato anche con lui, l’unico che lo aveva platealmente consolato sul pullman: l’unica cosa che contava era che reagisse.

La porta del bagno si aprì di scatto.

«Oh. Stiles, finalm-»

La mano stretta a pugno di Stiles finì dritta sulla guancia di Derek, seguita da un’altra, poi un’altra ancora. Il ragazzo non avrebbe mai e poi mai pensato di poter tirare un cazzotto a Derek Hale, se non per motivi di rianimazioni o salvataggi estremi, eppure quel giorno era arrivato.

Stiles buttò per terra l’Hale, continuando a colpirlo ripetutamente. Il gruppo assistette alla scena, semplicemente incredulo.

«Non… non dire più..non nominarla nemmeno, non farlo, non DEVI PARLARE DI LEI!Nessuno può permettersi di parlare di LEI IN QUESTO MODO!» urlò Stiles, la rabbia nel corpo esplosa così vigorosamente da renderlo simile al peggiore dei leoni arrabbiati.

Derek bloccò facilmente il ragazzo, prendendolo di peso e sbattendolo contro il muro.

L’ira dell’Hale, mai così forte dopo tanto tempo, esplose davanti a tutti.  
«Cosa credi, di essere tu l’unica vittima di tutta questa situazione? Ma li vedi i ragazzi che ti stanno attorno? Il padre di Scott non si fa vivo da troppi mesi, e probabilmente non lo vedremo più spesso, Allison vive solo con il padre, perché la madre si è suicidata. Isaac ha subito violenze da un padre che gli è stato strappato via da un mostro succhia sangue, e io ho perso i miei genitori e quasi TUTTA LA MIA FAMIGLIA in un incendio, credi di essere l’unico a soffrire o ad aver sofferto? E soprattutto, pensi che anche noi non stiamo male per quello che ci è capitato? Pensi che Allison, o Isaac non avranno incubi da stasera in avanti, per quello che hanno passato nella piramide? Eppure non ci chiudiamo in noi stessi e crogioliamo nella disperazione. Diamine Stiles, ho passato anch’io un periodo del genere, quando sono tornato a Beacon Hills per cercare mia sorella. Mi sentivo veramente depresso, eppure sono andato avanti. E centra a metà il fatto di aver incontrato te e Scott…» il ragazzo si fermò di botto, arrossendo vistosamente.

Scott si accorse dell’interruzione dell’altro, tentando di avvicinarsi a Stiles.

«Derek ha ragione. Non vogliamo vederti così abbattuto. Stiles, noi lo facciamo per il tuo bene.  
Ascolta fratello, in questi giorni siamo stati il peggior branco della storia, abbiamo litigato così tante volte da averne la nausea, e oggi ci siamo incontrati qui proprio per smettere di battibeccare. Il primo passo è riunirci con te, permettici di aiutarti Stiles, per favore!»  
Il ragazzo provò a calmare l’amico, del quale respiro corto era un chiaro effetto di nervosismo.

«Scott non mi interessa. Nessuno doveva permettersi di parlare male di mia madre. Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da nessuno di voi, davvero mi avete profondamente deluso. Perché non volete capire? Io non ce la faccio più, non sopporto più niente. Kanima, lupi mannari, spiriti giapponesi.. dio, vorrei farla finita e basta…»

Stiles sospirò, le lacrime gli cadevano copiose dal volto, allontanandosi dal gruppo di corsa, scappando come un codardo dai suoi amici. 

«Lasciatelo, sbollirà la tensione per conto suo...» sentì dire da Scott.

Il giovane Stilinski percorse senza pensare alla meta, il corridoio del proprio piano, ritrovandosi a prendere l’ascensore per raggiungere il dodicesimo piano, l’ultimo, e starsene per conto suo sulla cima dell’hotel.

«Non li voglio vedere, non voglio vedere nessuno. E’ colpa loro se sono stato posseduto da un demone, è colpa loro se ho passato un anno ad avere solo incubi la notte. Li odio, li odio…»

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e il ragazzo trovò davanti ai propri occhi un’ enorme piscina, semi coperta da una costruzione a forma di grotta.

Sembrava fosse stata usata da poco, dato che il pavimento era pieno di macchie e gli asciugamani posate sulle sdraio alla bell’e meglio.

«Ehi, che figata, una piscina qua sopra…» pensò Stiles, dimenticando per pochi istanti tutta la frustrazione che aveva in corpo. Il ragazzo si sedette appena di fianco alla piscina, sul pavimento bagnato.

Le gambe rannicchiate contro il petto e la testa posata sulle ginocchia lo rendevano quasi tre volte più piccolo del normale. Sembrava essere tornato un ragazzino in preda alle crisi adolescenziali.

Solo che la sua rabbia non era causata da appuntamenti mancati per il ballo, o troppi brufoli sul volto.  
Nessuno sembrava capire che l’aver rivisto sua madre, senza poterle stare accanto quanto voleva, lo aveva fatto ripiombare nel buio dal quale stava tentando di uscire.

Era come se nel suo petto ci fosse un incendio di sensazioni negative: qualcosa bruciava, proprio lì, e si espandeva senza freni, coinvolgendolo, spaventandolo, sempre di più. E lui non poteva fare nulla per bloccarlo, se non provare a respirare regolarmente.

Ma era difficile, quasi impossibile. 

Stiles chiuse gli occhi, non potendo impedire alle lacrime di scorrere.

«Mi manchi… m-mi manchi» si ritrovò a dire, tra i singhiozzi.

Il volto della madre, sofferente e pallida, gli si stampò nel cervello: fitte di nostalgia si intensificarono sempre di più, all’altezza dello stomaco, quasi gli mozzavano il respiro.

Sentiva il cuore battere come se fosse granito, pesante contro il suo petto, le viscere bruciargli di delusione e faceva fatica a deglutire, il groppo in gola era troppo forte.  
I brividi lo colpirono, intensificandosi ogni secondo che passava. Stava tremando rannicchiato su sé stesso.   
E nonostante tutto, non smetteva di piangere, perché gli mancava sua madre, più di chiunque altro al mondo.

E il suo pack non lo capiva, pensava solo a combattere, a lottare, a tenere duro. Per loro era facile. Erano praticamente tutti legati a qualcuno, avevano la forza dell’amore che li sosteneva…e lui..  
Lui non aveva niente.

«Io…io non ce la faccio più…voglio smettere, voglio smettere»

Era come ripiombare nell’incubo: Stiles non riusciva più a svegliarsi da un mondo popolato da lupi mannari, mostri ignoti e esseri malvagi, provava a chiudere e riaprire gli occhi, ma i mostri rimanevano lì. 

Lui non stava dormendo, il mondo che stava vivendo non era nella sua testa.

Era tutto reale, maledettamente vero, come il dolore infinito che avvertiva in ogni fibra del suo essere.

…………………………………….

«E poi sono uscito dalla piramide tremante, e bianco come un cadavere, tanto che il coach e alcuni miei compagni di classe sono accorsi spaventati per darmi una bottiglia d’acqua. Diamine, Aiden, sembrava tutto così vero. Ho avuto per un attimo paura di averti perso per sempre…»

Ethan stava seduto contro il finestrone dell’ospedale Shriners, nel quale era ricoverato suo fratello, con le braccia incrociate contro il vetro, fissando lo stadio a poche centinaia di metri, teatro del malore del fratello.  
Era sollevato e preoccupato allo stesso tempo: sollevato perché almeno il fratello era vivo e vegeto, ma preoccupato perché non aveva idea del motivo per il quale Aiden non guariva definitivamente.

«Continuo a rimettere quello che provo a mangiare, e sembra che i medici non vogliano farmi uscire finchè non capiscono che cosa ho esattamente» aveva detto lui, appena parte del branco gli si era palesata davanti, sfruttando l’orario di visite.

«Mi sembra logico… non capisco perché ti lamenti tanto », aveva decretato Lydia, sedendosi accanto al fidanzato e schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Lei e Cora stavano ai due lati del paziente, Ethan era rimasto contro il muro della parete e Kira e Danny si erano appoggiati contro la sbarra del letto, davanti al ragazzo.

«Ha senso Aiden, non possono farti uscire senza curati al meglio!»aveva invece asserito Cora, decisamente preoccupata.  
Dopo qualche chiacchierata tranquilla, i ragazzi, Ethan in primis narrarono la loro avventura nella piramide. 

Aiden era sconvolto: «Quindi mi volete dire che alcuni di voi sono entrati nella piramide e…?»

«Io ho visto Boyd, era al centro di una strana piattaforma in mezzo ad un laghetto apparso dal nulla. Ho provato a salvarlo, ma ovviamente mi sono sforzata per nulla. Ho creduto di affogare… ma poi Stiles e Derek mi hanno salvato. Capire che era stato solo tutto un incubo mi ha fatto davvero male. Pensavo che Boyd fosse ancora in vita….c-comunque alcuni di noi hanno visto altre persone, familiari e amici. E’ stato orribile, perché per un attimo abbiamo creduto tutti che quello che avevamo davanti fosse reale»

Il ticchettio della macchinetta collegata alla flebo disturbò i loro pensieri.

«Comunque riteniamo che sia colpa di quello che hai bevuto, Aiden. Quella bevanda aveva lo stesso sapore dei soliti fiori che vediamo dappertutto. Se capissimo quali sono esattamente queste piante che ci disturbano, saremmo un passo più vicini a scoprire cosa ci sta tormentando da quando siamo arrivati» spiegò Danny, con Kira di fianco che annuiva.

«E avete qualche idea? Non posso mica vomitare l’anima per sempre. Mi sto indebolendo un sacco da quando sono qui..»

«Beh, ancora non sappiamo nulla… però vedrai che sistemeremo tutto Aiden, non preoccuparti. Abbiamo risolto una marea di questioni anche più complicate, fino ad oggi…» lo tranquillizzò Cora, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, in segno di conforto.

«Sarà più difficile, ma ti tireremo fuori di qui». La voce convinta di Kira venne sovrastata da quella dell’infermiere.

«Avete ancora 15 minuti di visita, per oggi…»

Danny e Kira si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa.

«Beh, ehm, sarebbe ora che i piccioncini rimangano un po’ insieme, no?» ridacchiò lei. La Yukimura si sporse per afferrare il polso di una contrariata Cora, e lo stesso fece Danny con Ethan.

«Beh, Lydia noi ti aspettiamo fuori…» disse divertito Ethan, seguendo il trio fuori dalla porta.

«Rimettiti presto Aiden» Cora fu l’ultima ad augurare buona guarigione al ragazzo, prima che la porta si chiudesse dietro di lei.

Lydia fissò il ragazzo in maniera seducente: la ragazza si mordicchiò un labbro, prima di avvicinare il volto a quello del lupo.

«Mi sei mancato lo sai?» la sua voce era poco più che un sussurro, che Aiden però percepì chiaramente.

La ragazza posò una mano sul volto dell’altro, accarezzandolo piano.

Aiden, per contro, spostò la propria sul collo dell’altra, trascinandola per baciarla con passione.

Le labbra cercarono contatto immediatamente, quasi sembravano due calamite. Si sfregarono l’una contro l’altra, le lingue che ballavano toccandosi e accarezzandosi a vicenda.

Lydia avvertì la pelle scossa da brividi di piacere: Aiden le stava baciando la bocca, eppure sembrava le stesse baciando il corpo intero. La ragazza, senza più remore si alzò per posarsi esattamente in braccio all’altro.

Aiden fece scorrere una mano tra i lunghi boccoli che cadevano leggeri e sinuosi su tutta la schiena della Martin, trascinandola verso di sé.

«Sei bellissima Lydia, una vera dea…» le mani del ragazzo si spostarono sulle spalle, per poi scorrere piano verso le braccia.

Aiden iniziò a mordicchiare il collo scoperto della ragazza, che iniziò ad ansimare.

«N…non penserai mica di volerlo fare qui?» sussurrò lei, le mani che viaggiavano calde su tutto il petto di Aiden.

«No..voglio solo divertirmi un po? Non posso? Direi che me lo merito…»  
Aiden accarezzò Lydia quasi come se la volesse modellare. Le sfiorò i fianchi, le gambe coperte da un paio di collant, per poi tornare verso l’addome e il petto.

I cuori di entrambi stavano accelerando i battiti, i respiri al contrario erano più corti.

«Tutto ciò mi costerà una dose massiccia di make up da applicare sul collo…non che stasera abbiamo voglia di uscire, quindi potrebbe non essercene bisogno...»

C’era infatti un punto sul collo della ragazza che era strato spesso sollecitato dai denti e dalla lingua di Aiden, non che per entrambi fosse poi così fastidioso.

«Bene, vuol dire che ho fatto il mio lavoro diligentemente…» rispose lui, andando a coprire il seno con le proprie mani e massaggiandoglielo.

«Oh, no, non vale, non vale! Sei un mascalzone!» ridacchiò lei, ansimando pesantemente, avvertendo come i capezzoli si inturgidissero sotto le mani esperte del ragazzo, che ancora non le aveva mollato il collo, riempiendoglielo di baci, mentre sfregava con vigore il proprio corpo contro quello dell’altra, sollecitando le zone erogene. 

«Sei diventato un vampiro, oltre che un licantropo? Sembra voglia succhiarmi tutto il collo…»

«Risposta esatta, sei davvero un genietto, Lydia Martin…» annuì lui, prima di staccare la lingua da collo della ragazza, per leccarle tutto il petto.

Anche lei adesso dondolava fiera verso di lui, sfregandosi spesso contro l’inguine di Aiden.  
La camicetta indossata dalla ragazza aveva due bottoni aperti, e Aiden poteva quasi vedere il seno, che si muoveva veloce a causa di tutto quell’ansimare.  
Aiden pensò di volerlo baciare: solo l’immagine mentale risvegliò la passione in lui. 

«Oh, no, no, non te lo lascerò fare… tu mi stai provocando un po’ troppo, e non è il luogo adatto per farlo. Non ti permetterò di continuare…»

«Ma se sei tu che hai iniziato…» ridacchiò lui, staccandosi per fissare le pupille verde prato della sua ragazza.

«Devo vendicarmi, e anche alla svelta, prima che arrivi il dottore…» decise la Martin, facendo scorrere le proprie mani su tutto il petto, lo stomaco e la zona dell’inguine, ponendole esattamente sulla patta dei pantaloni.

«Vedo che sei particolarmente contento della mia visita, signorino…» decretò, toccando piano con le dita l’erezione del ragazzo, attraverso la stoffa del pigiama e ovviamente delle mutande, che stava indossando. 

La ragazza decise di far impazzire Aiden sfiorandogli piano la lunghezza, e interrompendosi sul più bello.

Aiden posò per contro le proprie labbra su quelle della fidanzata, mordicchiandole il labbro inferiore con vigore, sfregando l’inguine contro la mano di lei.

«L-Lydia, smettila di fare così piano per favore, mi stai facendo impazzire..»

«Oh, la vendetta è un piatto che in questo caso va servito molto caldo…» sussurrò rocamente lei all’orecchio del ragazzo, dopo essersi staccata mal volentieri dal bacio. La ragazza accompagnò l’ultima parola con una strizzata poderosa, che fece esalare un gemito così rumoroso che il ragazzo dovette sotterrare il volto nell’incavo del collo di Lydia per non farsi sentire fuori.

«Per favore, fallo e basta Lydia…»

La ragazza diede un'altra strizzata, sentendo come la stoffa si stesse inumidendo sempre più, provando sensazioni di piacere immenso essa stessa.

«Sta per finire l’orario di visite, e se il dottore ci becca così non ci farà più entrare…» ansimò lei, togliendo la mano e alzandosi per dirigersi verso lo specchio, il respiro pesante e la sensazione di piacere ancora permanente. Il fatto di non aver raggiunto il culmine, quasi la stava distruggendo, così come accadeva ad Aiden, del quale si poteva distinguere ancora chiaramente l’eccitazione da sotto le coperte.

Solo respiri corti ed fibrillazione ancora presente, riempivano il silenzio della stanza.

«Lydia ti odio. Ma lo sai che non posso continuare da solo, finchè non mi fanno tutte le visite e non mi lasciano un po’di pace? Se ne parlerà stasera, e io credo esploderò aspettando così tanto...»

«Non sei mica l’unico..solo perché non si può notare chiaramente il piacere delle ragazze, non vuol dire che anche noi non ne proviamo o soffriamo almeno un po’»

«Beh.. - sospirò Aiden, - ti conviene andare, perché un altro minuto con te lontano è impossibile da sopportare…» lo sguardo che il ragazzo lanciò a Lydia fu davvero pieno di passione, come tutti quelli che i due si scambiavano.

«Stasera posso chiamarti, ti è permesso usare il cellulare mezz’ora, vero?» chiese Lydia, con in mano borsa e cappotto.

«Sarà la mezz’ora più bella dell’intera gita»

Aiden fece l’occhiolino, verso la ragazza, che si stava dirigendo ormai verso la porta.

«Ci sentiamo stasera allora…» disse lei, uno sguardo languido dipinto sul volto.

«Ciao Lydia…»

La Martin chiuse soddisfatta la porta dietro di sé, le dita ancora tremanti per l’emozione che il contatto con Aiden le aveva provocato.  
Nulla di nuovo, in fondo. Aiden era fantastico in quel campo, il miglior fidanzato che si potesse desiderare.

Lydia oltrepassò rapidamente una stanza, ancora fantasticando per conto suo, quando si accorse che era occupata: una coppia di ragazzi, lei con un foulard rosso sulla testa e lui con lo sguardo più innamorato del mondo, si salutavano, dandosi l’appuntamento al giorno dopo, con un pizzico di tristezza.

Il cuore di Lydia si strinse nell’ascoltare le parole che i due ragazzi si scambiarono.

«Te quiero mucho Isabel, te amo, mi vida....»  
«Yo tambièn Rafael, yo tambièn...»

Lydia conosceva lo spagnolo abbastanza da capire che quei due si erano scambiati una promessa in pieno stile.  
La ragazza pensò alla sessione intensa di preliminari che si era scambiata con il proprio ragazzo.

Non era conclusa con nulla che rimandasse alla parola “amore”.

Nonostante il discorso negli spogliatoi e tutto quello che era accaduto ad Aiden, nessuno dei due pensava mai di scambiarsi un “ti amo”.

I preliminari di quel pomeriggio sembrarono ad un tratto insignificanti e privi di vero valore.  
Lydia raggiunse soprappensiero gli altri ragazzi, dopo essere uscita dall’ascensore senza nemmeno ricordare di averlo preso.  
Quelle coccole avevano aumentato i dubbi, più che fugarli definitivamente.  
Nemmeno ascoltò i discorsi degli amici, che avevano suggerito di comprare del cibo dal fast food quella sera, durante l’incontro del pack.

Nemmeno le interessavano, in fondo.

Lei non aveva espresso l’amore che provava per Aiden, spontaneamente. Con Jackson era successo sempre.

Sempre.

Questo poteva solo voler dire che lei, nonostante tutti i proclami, non amasse Aiden così profondamente, come credeva.

Chi voleva prendere in giro: osservando i menù sopra il bancone del fast food, la ragazza, sospirò tristemente.  
Non aveva mai creduto davvero di amare Aiden, questo era il problema. E lei ne era consapevole.

…………………………………

La temperatura dell’aria era rimasta stabile a 27 gradi: sembrava quasi di essere in estate, tanto da desiderare il più possibile di immergere il corpo in una vasca di acqua fredda.

La testa di Stiles Stilinski riemerse proprio dalle profondità della piscina, illuminata a giorno. Il sole stava lentamente tramontando colorandosi di arancio, e per contro il cielo stava assumendo toni sempre più scuri. Le luci poste su tutto il bordo piscina e dentro la piccola grotta, emanavano aloni rosati, che contrastavano piacevolmente con il bluastro chiaro del cielo.

I capelli di Stiles gocciolavano su tutto il volto del ragazzo, che stava a galla agitando le braccia sott’acqua .  
Stare immerso era uno dei modi più veloci e funzionanti per lasciare che le preoccupazioni fluissero via dal cervello, disperdendosi, infatti, nell’acqua e scomparendo per sempre.  
Stiles tentò di dimenticare l’intera giornata, pensando che forse Derek e Scott e tutto il resto del gruppo avevano ragione: non aveva senso piangersi addosso in eterno.

Il ragazzo sospirò, assumendo la posizione del morto, rimanendo a galla a pelo d’acqua. Era così bello osservare il cielo, con le stelle che iniziavano a fare capolino e la luna in piena forma, che si mostrava ancora come un velo.

“E’ stata una giornata tranquilla, perché movimentarla con la luna piena? Proprio non vogliamo farci mancare nulla, vero?”. Pensò tra sè il ragazzo, raggiungendo uno degli angoli della piscina.

«Sei qui da due ore e mezza? Fra un po’ si cena, ma ti suggerisco di non mangiare troppo, i ragazzi ci hanno portato i panini direttamente da Mc Donalds…»

Derek apparve, un sorriso sornione stampato sul volto, avvicinandosi al ragazzo in acqua, il quale aveva lasciato vestiti e scarpe ad un lato della piscina, vicino ad una sedia a sdraio.

«Ti ho portato un asciugamano. Ho captato il tuo nervosismo e ho pensato che avessi deciso di farti un bel bagno per sgranchirti le idee. Ottima idea…»  
Derek appoggiò il telo bianco di cotone appena accanto ai vestiti. Il ragazzo si sedette vicino al bordo, non prima di essersi tolto le scarpe e calze, premurandosi di posarle esattamente di fianco a quelle di Stiles.

Stiles nuotò in lungo e in largo, senza proferire parola, ignorando il fatto che Derek fosse rimasto lì con lui.

Alla fine, dopo cinque minuti buoni di silenzio, il ragazzo si avvicinò all’Hale.

«Dimmi Hale, che ci sei venuto a fare qui?» chiese, usando apposta il cognome dell’amico per farlo innervosire. Aveva voglia di far venire i nervi a Derek, di farlo sbottare e arrabbiare, di minacciarlo come faceva una volta.  
Aveva voglia di irritarlo, ma le parole pronunciate dall’Hale rigirarono completamente la situazione.

«Non lo so. Sentivo solo che dovevo starti accanto. Era come se il mio essere lupo si fosse risvegliato. E non posso contrastarlo in nessun modo»  
Derek parlò senza guardare Stiles negli occhi, un leggero rossore gli apparve sulle guance.  
Stiles vide la rabbia, il nervosismo e la delusione sparire improvvisamente dal proprio cuore.

Il ragazzo sorrise tra sé e sé, agitando di poco le braccia per stare a galla.

«Beh, unisciti a me, no? Che ci fai ancora a bordo piscina?» la voce di Stiles aveva assunto un tono a metà tra il giocoso e il seducente, gli occhi che scrutavano fissi la figura dell’Hale.

«Fai sul serio? Sto bene dove sono, grazie…»

«Ok Sourwolf. Va bene, rimani lì, tanto io stavo scherzando…»

Derek ridacchiò, alzando la testa. «Sei patetico. Ti avevo detto che odiavo quel nomignolo, non l’hai ancora capito, sei davvero un idiota»

«Sei venuto per starmi accanto e insultarmi? Se la risposta è affermativa, stai compiendo egregiamente il tuo lavoro»

«Posso dire che le rispostine sarcastiche sono un grosso passo avanti, rispetto al silenzio di tomba che tutti abbiamo dovuto sorbirci sul pullman» rimbeccò Derek. Come aveva solo pensato di sentirsi legato in qualche modo a quel ragazzino petulante? Solo quella mattina si era sentito geloso e lo stava per baciare… sembrava incredibile. Dove aveva la testa?

Le sue elucubrazioni lo distrassero da quello che stava avvenendo in piscina. In un attimo il suo corpo infranse la superficie dell’acqua, prima di affondare e risalire immediatamente.

«STILES!» Urlò Derek, zuppo d’acqua e immerso dalle spalle in giù.

«Ah, non sai proprio cosa vuol dire divertirsi, Sourwolf»

Stiles prese la testa di Derek, per affondarla nell’acqua. Il lupo si agitò per un po’ prima di riprendere il controllo e compiere lo stesso gesto, a parti invertite.

Stiles iniziò a muoversi vigorosamente facendo sbattere più volte il proprio corpo contro quello di Derek, e fu quello il momento nel quale l’Hale si rese conto che il ragazzino aveva solo l’intimo addosso.

«Woah, e il tuo modo di starmi vicino e soffocarmi sott’acqua? Bella mossa Derek, davvero» Stiles riemerse ansimante dall’acqua, prima di iniziare a schizzare l’altro.

«Oh, no, ti pentirai di quello che stai per fare.. te ne pentirai amaramente» Derek si ritrovò a schizzare Stiles, gettandogli addosso più acqua possibile, così come tentava di lanciarne lo Stilinski.

I due rimasero a schizzarsi per una decina di minuti buoni, quasi danzando in quella misera piscinetta, entrambi prima scocciati, e poi lentamente divertiti.  
Derek tentava di evitare Stiles il più possibile, usando i riflessi da lupo, e Stiles al contrario subiva sempre gli “attacchi” dell’ Hale. Un sorriso leggero fece capolino su entrambi i volti dei ragazzi, illuminati da sempre più luce colorata, vedendo il cielo scurirsi.

Stiles si appoggiò alla base della grotta, respirando velocemente, raggiunto poco dopo da Derek che gli si piazzò di fianco.

«Sei vestito» constatò lo Stilinski.

«Si, e sai perché? Qualcuno mi ha trascinato in acqua»

«Oh, giusto. Io ho tirato via i vestiti. Non volevo si bagnassero»

«Stiles mi prendi in giro?» Lo sguardo che Derek gli lanciò fu di puro sbigottimento e rabbia.

Stiles sgranò gli occhi, prima di ridacchiare. «Oddio Derek, hai fatto..hai fatto la stessa… ah… ah avevi lo stesso sguardo»

«Che stai dicendo?»

«Derek, avevi lo stesso identico sguardo del Grumpy cat! Noo, potevo fare una foto, se solo avessi avuto con me il cellulare»

«Grumpy cat? Chi?»

«E’ internet, Derek. Sono i personaggi della rete, che tu probabilmente non conosci»

«Un gatto è un personaggio della rete? Grazie al cielo che non la frequento allora…» sbottò lui, prima di vedere Stiles tremare.

Il ragazzo stava ridendo.

«Cosa c’è da ridere?»

Stiles si voltò verso Derek, un sorriso a 32 denti stampato sul volto. «Ti ho immaginato con il corpo del Grumpy cat… e devo dire che sei risultato estremamente ridicolo!» Stiles ridacchiò sempre più fragorosamente, finche quasi non ululò dal ridere.

«Stai facendo un rumore impressionante! Smettila!» tentò di calmarlo Derek, ma più parlava, più Stiles rideva.

«Ah, e..p-pensare che io cercavo il c-ce…ah ah ah c- cellulare per farti una foto.. ah, non è la prima volta che ci ritroviamo in piscina insieme, con in mano un cellulare..ah ah»

«Non consideri la variabile dell’altra volta..un teenager mutante….»

«Una tartaruga..aahhahaha» Stiles continuò a ridere, mescolando nel suo cervello immagini e discorsi che non stavano né in cielo, né in terra.

«Veramente era una lucertola, io non ho visto tartarughe…ed era anche piuttosto veloce, fortuna che aveva paura dell’acqua...»

Stiles quasi bevve dell’acqua, per piegarsi e respirare, dato che gli addominali gli bruciavano, per quanto stava ridendo.

«Oh D- Derek, im… immagina J-Jackson con la faccia arrabbiata e il corpo di una tartaruga…ahahahahah oddio… Ehi, sono turtle Jackson, il vostro peggiore incubo…»  
Stiles non riusciva a smettere di ridere, e quel che era peggio, Derek lo seguì a ruota, perché l’immagine mentale di Jackson che ballava la conga con il corpo di una tartaruga lo aveva colpito.

«Stai.. stai ridendo anche tu D- derek? Oddio non ci credo, sto facendo ridere Derek Hale! Cosa hai pensato per ridere così tanto?»

Derek dovette respirare un paio di volte, prima di farsi spiegare. Non aveva mai riso così tanto in vita sua, nemmeno da ubriaco.

«Solo…solo, la faccia di Jackson arrabbiato mentre balla la conga, nel corpo di una tartaruga…»  
Stiles appoggiò il volto sulla spalla di Derek, asciugando le lacrime che tutte quelle risate gli avevano provocato.  
Era da un pezzo che non si faceva una risata di quel tipo.

«Ooooh, Derek avrò quest’immagine mentale per sempre..ah ah ah!»  
I due non si allontanarono, continuando a ridere a crepapelle. Stiles venne scosso da sussulti, le lacrime che correvano sulle sue guance.

Spesso accade che quando si ride in maniera spropositata, la reazione successiva sia un bel pianto.  
Un pianto di gioia, causato dalle stesse risate, oppure un semplice ma efficace pianto liberatorio.

Proprio questo fu quello che accadde al giovane Stilinski, che iniziò lentamente a singhiozzare.  
Tutto quel ridere fece praticamente esplodere la bolla di dolore che da quella mattina Stiles avvertiva nel petto.

Il ragazzo iniziò a piangere, contro la spalla di Derek, che avvertì il cambiamento di umore dell’amico a fianco.  
Derek quasi ne fu spaventato. Stiles piangeva dal ridere fino a pochi istanti prima, e adesso…piangeva e basta.

«Stiles? Stai bene? Perché stai piangendo?»

«E’ ridicolo, l-lo so.. ma.. ma adesso non riesco a smettere di singhiozzare.. quello che ho visto o-oggi mi ha sc-sconvolto troppo. Mi manca mia madre, mi manca avere una famiglia completa. So che tutti voi provate qualcosa del genere, ma giuro, io non ce la faccio più. Oggi l’ho rivista per la prima volta da quando è morta e mi ha fatto troppo male…e»

Stiles non riuscì a terminare la frase, voltandosi e legando entrambe le braccia attorno al corpo di Derek, abbracciandolo con vigore.

«Stiles abbiamo cercato di spiegartelo oggi. Lo sappiamo tutti quanto fa male, ma non puoi abbandonarti al dolore, ok? L’hai già fatto dopo il sacrificio e vederti apatico è stato frustrante. E’ meraviglioso vederti ridere, vederti iperattivo, curioso, rompiballe, come sei stato in questi ultimi giorni. E’stato come…. come rivedere un vecchio amico.  
Il vero Stiles è così, e non può perdersi in disperazioni di qualsiasi genere. Io ti capisco benissimo. Quindi sfogati e piangi adesso, ma non voglio più vederti apatico come stamattina. Ok?»

Derek strinse forte Stiles tra le sue braccia, tentando di trasmettergli più consolazione possibile. Il ragazzo più giovane aveva quasi i brividi, a causa della tensione che non era riuscito a sfogare.  
Stiles si appoggiò sulla spalla bagnata di Derek chiudendo gli occhi al contatto.

«Hai notato? Siamo sempre io e te… q-quando siamo in d-difficoltà, o abbiamo bisogno di conforto…siamo sempre io e te…» Constatò Stiles tra le lacrime.

Derek alzò una mano, che posò sulla testa di Stiles, per accarezzarlo piano.

«Hai ragione. E sai una cosa Stiles? Non credo mi dispiaccia per nulla….» borbottò l’Hale all’orecchio dell’altro.

I due rimasero abbracciati per un tempo indefinito, senza parlare, soltanto cercando più contatto possibile. Solo quanto entrambi si ritrovarono completamente intirizziti, decisero che forse era arrivato il momento di uscire.

«Beh, credo che dovremmo uscire… io sto meglio, e.. poi penso proprio di avere fame. E’ stata una giornata stressante..» disse Stiles, asciugandosi le lacrime e uscendo dalla piscina, legandosi in vita l’asciugamano, per tamponare la pelle bagnata.

«Ehi, vorrei ricordarti che il bello deve ancora venire. Stanotte questo edificio sarà pieno di lupi mannari e volpi psicopatiche. Il miracolo è permettere che a nessuno accada nulla...» constatò Derek, sdraiandosi appena accanto al bordo piscina,ancora zuppo d’acqua.

Stiles gli si avvicinò di nuovo, stavolta con i vestiti asciutti e l’asciugamano in mano.

«Credo serva più a te.. dovresti…dovresti spogliarti e scendere con questa. Credo sia lunga abbastanza per coprirti tutto, per non creare imbarazzo tra la gente. Non che il tuo corpo sia imbarazzante, anzi…»

Derek fece come gli aveva detto l’amico, sdraiandosi poi di nuovo sul bordo piscina, ignorando il commento e soprattutto il battito accelerato che quelle parole gli avevano provocato.

Stiles fu tentato di scendere subito, per addentare la cena. Il fatto era che Derek era così vicino a lui, e non c’era nessuno attorno.. era il momento perfetto per ….

«Ehm…» Stiles si grattò la testa, imbarazzato prima di sdraiarsi esattamente di fianco a Derek, avvertendo il calore della pelle dell’altro.

I due incrociarono le braccia dietro la testa, osservando il cielo, i loro corpi che non si sfioravano nemmeno, ma erano direttamente attaccati.

«Credi che usciremo incolumi da stanotte?»

Derek si voltò dubbioso: «Non lo so. Non…. ci vuole forza di gruppo e tra il gruppo, per scampare queste cose. La scorsa luna piena io e Cora eravamo nel loft, semplicemente ci siamo concentrati a pensare che eravamo uniti, che nonostante l’incendio, il nucleo familiare era comunque sopravvissuto. E sappiamo che Peter è in giro a cacciare lupi mannari da reclutare, e in più addestra sua figlia. Sono comunque parte della famiglia che ancora esiste. Questo ci ha aiutato a stare tranquilli. Non so se in questo caso possa funzionare di nuovo…»

«Se hai bisogno di una mano…cioè, voglio dire… ho tenuto a bada Scott, in qualche modo, durante la sua prima luna piena…»

 

«Si, mi ricordo. Stava per uccidere Allison e Jackson, era completamente fuori di testa, fortuna che l’ho bloccato all’ultimo momento» continuò Derek, ma non sembrava che Stiles lo stesse ascoltando. Il ragazzo aveva gli occhi chiusi e uno strana smorfia, che indicava che il ragazzo sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri.

«Oh, mi ricordo bene di tutti i gesti compiuti da Scott, quel giorno. Ha baciato Lydia, quel mentecatto. Ero io quello fuori di testa, altrochè…»

«Scott? Scott ha baciato Lydia? La tua ossessione dalla “maledetta” terza elementare?» chiese Derek divertito.

Stiles aprì gli occhi. «Non ti ho mai detto di aver avuto una cotta per lei, come fai a saperlo…»

«Credo che Lydia l’abbia spiattellato a Cora, e lei lo ha raccontato a me...»

«Oh. Certo. Ragazze. Mai che si facciano i fatti loro…»

«Adesso non provi più nulla per lei?» tentò Derek, fingendo disinteresse. Stiles non poteva sentire il battito del lupo che era aumentato.

«Oh, Lydia? Lei avrà sempre un posto speciale nel mio cuore..ma io e lei abbiamo parlato, tempo fa. Le ho detto di amarla, e lei mi ha fatto capire che non riesce a vedermi che come un amico, il suo migliore amico. E’ stato il giorno in cui ho aperto le porte della stanza “friend zone” rendendola camera mia per sempre e perdendo la chiave per uscirne. In poche parole rimarrò per sempre il suo migliore amico. Da quel momento,beh, ho comunque cambiato la mia opinione su di lei. E poi credo che ami moltissimo Aiden, quindi…»

«Sai che se…se Scott non fosse così innamorato di Kira, credo che lui e Lydia avrebbero formato una bella coppia. Strana, ma interessante. Penso che a volte ci sono combinazioni che credi impossibili, che poi in realtà si rivelano azzeccate. Un po’come due persone che non credevi mai che potessero stare insieme, e invece in realtà sono perfette. Come succede con i colori, ad esempio il …»

«Blu e l’arancio»

I due ragazzi terminarono la frase all’unisono, il cuore di Stiles batteva così forte nel petto, che sembrava stesse percorrendo una maratona.

Derek sapeva che sarebbe arrivato il punto di svolta, prima o poi: forse già da quella sera, il suo rapporto con Stiles sarebbe cambiato drasticamente.

Lo Stilinski si voltò, a osservare Derek, le labbra perfette e soffici, la barba che ormai radeva solo limitatamente da due anni, la linea curva e sinuosa del naso, la fronte e quelle sopracciglia che a volte creavano espressioni da sole. Stiles passò in rassegna con gli occhi tutti i tratti del volto di Derek, immaginandosi a baciarlo. Lo stesso Hale, ipnotizzato dallo sguardo profondo che il ragazzo aveva sul suo volto, chiese quello che voleva sapere da un po’.

Derek sorrise imbarazzato, legando senza vergogna il proprio sguardo a quello di Stiles, quasi come se fossero le loro anime a parlarsi.

«E’ di me che sei innamorato Stiles, lo so. Lo avverto. Trasudi eccitazione e imbarazzo da tutti i pori, e il fiuto del lupo non può essere fregato»

Stiles divenne paonazzo, alzandosi improvvisamente dalla sua posizione.

«Di te? Che ti salta in testa Derek? Io.. innamorato di te?? No, sei così acido e insopportabile e, oh, per favore, è un’idea assurda, amico. E’ poi vorrebbe dire che io sono se non gay, bisessuale, ma non lo sono, assolutamente» mentì lui, preso alla sprovvista.

«Stiles, per favore, non mentire ad un licantropo» sorrise Derek, che sapeva che i suoi dubbi erano scomparsi. Stiles era davvero innamorato di lui, e la sensazione lo faceva sentire come sulle montagne russe.

«C- credo sia ora di andare, Derek, la cena è quasi pronta» schizzò via Stiles, senza aggiungere una parola, ma col volto completamente rosso.

«Patetico. Cerchi di nasconderlo, ma non ci riesci proprio…» ridacchiò Derek, seguendo l’amico verso l’ascensore.

Derek premette il bottoncino del settimo piano, riflettendo sulle prossime mosse da compiere.  
Stiles era innamorato di lui, e ora ne era certo.. ma era davvero pronto a ricambiarlo completamente?

…………………………………………..

«Allora, hai fatto pace con Ethan?» chiese Kira, entrando nella hall dell’Hotel.

«No, non abbiamo ancora parlato di quello.. insomma, non ho molta voglia di stargli accanto. Senti muoviamoci che i ragazzi sono già a cena, e noi siamo ancora qui a chiacchierare»

Danny scosse la testa, poco convinto.

«Ascoltami Danny, ne abbiamo già parlato. Ethan non era in sé, quando ti ha colpito. Ok, hai avuto fortuna, ma devi capire che era una persona completamente diversa rispetto a quella che conosci tu. Aveva solo le sue sembianze. Ethan ti ama, hai visto come ha tentato di parlare con te per tutto il viaggio?»

Danny la guardò, «Si, ho visto, ma, non sono comunque convinto»

Kira sbuffò, avvicinandosi alla zona dell’ascensore. «Ascoltami, io e Scott ci riduciamo in questo modo quasi ogni luna piena. Cerchiamo di consolarci a vicenda, ma fino ad ora non ce l’abbiamo mai fatta, rischiando di ucciderci. Eppure quando ci ritrasformiamo, sappiamo che non siamo in noi durante la luna e per questo facciamo pace. Non c’è motivo di litigare»

«Litigare? Fate l’amore, non fate la guerra…» sbottò il coach, sbucato dal nulla davanti a loro.

«Diamine, ragazzi, ma anche voi vi sentite un po’ storditi? Non ricordo la metà di quello che è successo stamattina, ed è strano.. dopo essere sceso dalla piramide ho un vuoto mentale… comunque ho salutato Smith, la guida. Stava parlando con una ragazza mendicante, una donna che vendeva fiori. Ne ho comprato uno, sembrava carino!»

«Me lo dia subito!» urlò Danny, afferrando di scatto il fiore tra le mani del coach, e rompendoglielo in due.

«Ma Danny, che stai facendo? L’avevo comprato, mi piace, non si rompono i fiori del coach!»

«No, coach, è stato quel fiore che l’ha stordita, mi creda…»

«Danny ha ragione» annuì Kira, tenendosi a debita distanza dal fiore. La ragazza lo fissò un momento, prima di avere un’ illuminazione.  
«Coach, la ragazza che vendeva il fiore aveva scritto qualcosa su qualche cartello?»

«Oh, intendi dire tipo “ho fame” quelle cose? Uhm.. si, è all’angolo della strada, se volete andare a vedere»

«Ce lo dica lei, per favore…si ricorda se c’era scritto qualcosa?»

«Si, ora che ci penso..era qualcosa..qualcosa di strano.. tipo Patpelal,una cosa simile. Ma ehi, è tardi, c’è la cena, e Greenberg doveva farmi vedere un souvenir che ha comprato… muovetevi entrambi»

L’uomo li lasciò al centro del corridoio principale, illuminato da luci rosse e giallognole.

«Dov’è un internet point? Dobbiamo cercare questo nome su internet. Danny, perché non ci abbiamo pensato prima? » Kira iniziò a correre all’impazzata per l’intero piano finchè, accanto alla sala d’ingresso piena di comodi divani verdognoli, non notò un paio di computer sistemati all’angolo: un cartello blu e arancione segnalava la presenza di un tanto sospirato internet point.

«Oh, grazie a Dio..» Danny accese il computer, rendendosi conto che ci sarebbero voluti un paio di minuti prima che funzionasse completamente.

«Ok, Danny, dobbiamo cercare il nome che ha detto il coach, è possibile che possiamo arrivare a capo di qualcosa…»

«Perché hai pensato ad internet solo adesso?»

«Perché.. non lo so..mi è solo venuto in mente che una ricerca sul web sarebbe stata utile, arrivati a questo punto»

«Lo è, credimi» annuì il ragazzo, mostrando il volto in direzione di uno schermo illuminato: la pagina del motore di ricerca era appena comparsa.

«Bene, e adesso? Ti ricordi il nome?» chiese Danny, voltandosi verso l’amica.

«Patpelal, credo…»

I ragazzi digitarono la parola, ma tutto quello che venne rimandato fu un nessun risultato per patpelal.

«Oh, grandioso, un bel buco nell’acqua…» sbottò Danny irritato.

«No, no, credimi, c’è qualcosa, ho questo presentimento strano.. mi sento un po’ Lydia in effetti..prova a scrivere Patelal»

Danny digitò, e apparve un video con vari brani del corano.

«Il corano? Che centra? Siamo completamente fuori strada» Danny sembrava frustrato e annoiato, così come Kira, poco convinta che il web avrebbe svelato loro la soluzione tanto cercata.

«Non è Patelal… prova Patetal»

Kira spintonò Danny da un lato, abbastanza violentemente, tentando di cambiare lettere più volte, in modo da formare una parola che potesse aiutarli.

«Kira ho fame per favore!» insistette Danny dopo qualche minuto, ma la ragazza non si diede per vinta.

Finche..

«Oh, oh, fermo Danny. Patecal, apri quella pagina»

Il ragazzo obbedì, dopo circa venti minuti che stavano seduti su quegli sgabelli duri e piccoli, cliccando sulla pagina richiesta dalla Yukimura.

«Ooh, questo potrebbe essere quello che cerchiamo!» sentenziò Kira, iniziando a leggere: «Patecal o Patecatl era il dio dell’ubriachezza e della medicina. Piuttosto oscuro, si dice che la moglie Mayahuel abbia inventato il pulque, bevanda celebre. Patecatl era anche il dio capo di alcune piante speciali e tossiche, come il peyote, pianta sacra che provoca allucinazioni»

Kira urlò così forte che Danny dovette tapparle la bocca di fretta prima che qualcuno accorresse per vedere cosa fosse esattamente successo.

«Oddio, ci siamo! Non ci credo… cerca peyote, cerca peyote!» la ragazza era in fibrillazione. Quasi tremava per la scoperta che avevano appena compiuto.

Danny inserì nella barra della ricerca «»peyote«» e si tappò la bocca a sua volta, per non urlare: le immagini gli rimandavano un piccolo fiore con vari petali color rosa antico.

Il ragazzo afferrò dalla tasca la fotocamera che si era portato quella mattina, osservando il fiore che aveva fotografato.

Kira, nel frattempo, lesse ad alta voce. «Condannato dagli spagnoli per i suoi inganni satanici, il Peyote continua ad essere un mistero sia per botanici e farmacologisti.  
Il culto del Peyote si è sviluppato in Messico centrale e settentrionale, soprattutto grazie a riti sciamanici. La polpa del fiore, o il polline, provoca amplificazione e distorsione delle percezioni sensoriali, allucinazioni, visioni spaventose e perdita della nozione del tempo. L’intossicazione da Peyote dura due o tre giorni al massimo»

I due ragazzi rimasero paralizzati davanti allo schermo del computer, trattenendo il respiro.

«E’ il peyote, Kira. E questo il fiore che ci sta continuamente tormentando» esclamò Danny scioccato.

Kira scosse la testa, più sconvolta del normale.

«Siamo nei guai. Sai qual è il vero problema, Danny? Il peyote è una pianta sacra, c’è scritto qui. Questo vuol dire che questa volta abbiamo delle forze ancora più potenti di noi, che ci remano contro»

Kira sospirò, spaventata.

«Abbiamo fatto arrabbiare anche le divinità messicane…non ci credo»

Danny la guardò: «La domanda vera è come? Cosa abbiamo fatto per farli arrabbiare? E soprattutto, come facciamo a uscirne fuori incolumi questa volta? Le divinità non sono mostri psicopatici o spiriti.. sono divinità…almeno mille volte più potenti»

Kira e Danny si avviarono verso la sala dove si sarebbe svolta la cena, pallidi e sconvolti: avevano scoperto contro cosa avevano a che fare, ma non per quello sapevano come combatterlo.

-

La luce soffusa delle lampade, nella stanza 604, contrastava con quella accecante proveniente dalle migliaia di lampioni e illuminazioni all’esterno, quasi non ci fosse nemmeno il bisogno di accenderle, sfruttando la potenza delle luminarie cittadine.  
Sembrava che il gruppo avesse organizzato un incontro mistico, come se volessero richiamare un paio di spiriti dall’aldilà.

Certo, avere Lydia a portata di mano aiutava, in questo senso, ma non era il loro obiettivo primario.

Per ora….

I ragazzi, curiosi e semi affamati, si disposero a cerchio sul pavimento scuro; il fatto di non aver mangiato molto per cena, (la previsione di un panino del fast food allettava e parecchio le loro papille gustative),e soprattutto essersi sorbiti gli sguardi atterriti di Danny e Kira, aveva dato un paio di motivi legittimi per aspettare quell’incontro chiarificatore.

La camera scelta per la riunione, quella della Yukimura e di Cora, fu quindi il «»teatro«» prescelto da Kira per spiegare le scoperte di quella sera, e soprattutto, decidere finalmente un piano di gruppo, per provare ad estirpare la minaccia una volta per tutte.

«Allora?» sbuffò Cora, dopo qualche minuto, sorseggiando un po’di coca cola dal tipico bicchiere di carta rosso. La ragazza indicò con un movimento rapido della testa, la propria compagna di stanza, aspettando che iniziasse a spiegare. 

«Allora cosa?V-vuoi sapere il gusto del panino? Ho preso un cheeseburger con cheddar e brie» spiegò Kira, facendo finta di cadere dalle nuvole.

«No Kira non iniziare con i giochini, per favore vai al sodo. Siete arrivati a cena tutti sconvolti, abbiamo dovuto sorbirci i vostri sguardi fissi nel vuoto: adesso ci svelate subito cosa avete scoperto» rimarcò Lydia, annuendo minacciosa verso l’amica.

Danny e Kira si guardarono confusi, prima di prendere un grosso respiro.  
Essere lì tutti riuniti, con una decina di occhi puntati addosso e orecchie drizzate apposta per sentirli confessare, li metteva a disagio: semplicemente non sapevano da che parte iniziare.  
Forse era meglio andare subito al sodo, perché non aveva molto senso mettersi contro gli sguardi minacciosi di Cora e Lydia.

«Avete mai sentito parlare del Peyote?» chiese Danny, osservando soprattutto la reazione della Martin, scommettendo che lei aveva già idea di dove il discorso sarebbe andato a parare.  
La ragazza, senza infatti smentirsi, si portò una mano alla bocca di scatto, in un gesto rapido che fece rovesciare dal proprio vassoio buona parte delle patatine, spedendole sul pavimento.

«E’ una pianta allucinogena, è usata per riti sciamanici in Messico, e c’è gente che ne abusa.. viene spacciata dai narcotrafficanti ancora oggi, ed è una delle droghe più potenti in giro. Ne ho sentito parlare, sì. Quindi volete dire che è colpa del peyote se ci siamo ridotti così?E’ il polline proveniente dal Peyote che ci ha fatto perdere la testa?» la rossa giunse come sempre prima degli altri alle conclusioni azzeccate.

Era questione di abitudine.

«E dimmi Lydia, perché non hai fatto questo ragionamento prima, quando ancora potevamo avere un briciolo di sanità mentale in più?» chiese sarcastico Stiles, seduto contro il letto.

«Perche ancora non sapevo di che fiore si trattasse esattamente, genio. Ne ho sentito parlare ma non l’ho mai visto, prima di venire qui in Messico, e quindi non avrei saputo riconoscerlo. Comunque fossi in te mi guarderei le spalle da qualcuno che ti sta mangiando tutte le patatine…»intimò lei, esasperata, raccogliendo da terra le proprie e indicando Derek di fianco a Stilinski. L’Hale, infatti, stava rubando tutti i piccoli filamenti fritti dal vassoio di Stiles, tentando di non farsi vedere dall’amico.

Il lupo venne colto sul fatto, arrossendo vistosamente.

«’Mbebo ancoua fame» tentò di spiegarsi, parlando con la bocca piena.

«Derek oddio! Smettila! E poi stai sputacchiando dappertutto…» sbottò Stiles divertito, tirando un buffetto leggero sulla mano di Derek, che sbuffò, concentrandosi solo sul proprio vassoio.

«Pfft, patetico. Sembrate bambini dell’asilo. Parliamo di cose serie. Che pensare di fare? Insomma, tutta la città è praticamente coperta da questa pianta, e non è detto che non sia una cosa normale...» rimarcò Lydia.

«Beh, io non voglio andare in giro, rischiando di intossicarmi di sostanze stupefacenti contenute nei fiori…» disse nervosa Allison, con Isaac di fianco che annuì alle parole della fidanzata.

«Non che senza fiori la situazione migliori..mai sentiti parlare di smog?»

Allison scosse la testa, in procinto di ribattere al sarcasmo del fidanzato, ma Scott interruppe sul nascere la discussione .  
«Ragazzi non perdiamo tempo in chiacchiere, per favore. Non è solo questo il problema.. vi siete dimenticati che stasera c’è la luna piena? Come risolviamo la questione, che credo sia anche più urgente?»

«Scott ha ragione. Il buio sta calando sempre di più. Domani mattina ci possiamo riunire e discutere di peyote e qualsiasi altro fiorellino tossico che vi può venire in mente» disse Cora, convinta.

«Si, certo… se siamo ancora tutti vivi» sussurrò Ethan, poco sarcasticamente.

«E ancora possiamo tutti notare come l’ottimismo sia una delle tue caratteristiche predominanti..» sbottò Stiles, scuotendo la testa.

La risposta di Ethan gli rimase sulla punta della lingua, perché Derek intervenne, zittendo tutti piuttosto vigorosamente.

«Silenzio!» 

Il gruppo ammutolì, decidendo di rispettare il volere del capo branco effettivo.

Stiles sorrise, gli occhi illuminati da uno strano luccichio.

«Adoro quando il mio Alpha si fa rispettare così» disse, strizzandogli la spalla con fare affettuoso.

Derek si voltò verso di lui con lo sguardo tipicamente minaccioso, anche se le gote più rosse del solito tradirono il suo fare da leader: «Vale soprattutto per te, Stiles» intimò, fissando la mano sulla spalla che il ragazzo aveva lasciato.

«Ok, ok, sto togliendo la mano» Stiles alzò le braccia in segno di resa, scuotendo la testa a sua volta.

«Sourwolf» borbottò, mentre il resto del gruppo li osservava stupito e Cora alzava stufa gli occhi.

Derek riprese la parola, dopo l’interruzione di Stiles: «La luna può aspettare, per una volta. Ricapitoliamo velocemente. Abbiamo capito che dobbiamo contrastare il peyote, che è questo fiore rosa che cresce dappertutto, la quale polpa, o nel nostro caso polline, provoca allucinazioni. Ci è successo in città, ed è capitato all’interno della piramide»

«E anche a Scott sul campo di Lacrosse, non possiamo dimenticarlo» aggiunse Stiles, che rimase interdetto per un attimo.

«Cosa? Stai riflettendo su qualcosa il che è un guaio per la comunità» disse Derek, preoccupato.

«Sto pensando che ad Aiden è successo praticamente lo stesso. La bevanda energetica che ha preso negli spogliatoi conteneva del peyote. Lo so, perché la stessa sera ne ho bevuto un po’ anch’io, mischiata in un cocktail e mi sono sentito male…»

«Beh, se è solo quello perché i medici non l’hanno ancora rilevato?» chiese Ethan sconcertato.

«Semplicemente perché si sarà nascosta bene nel suo corpo, o è stata assorbita in maniera diversa da come l’ho assorbita io. E poi voi siete lupi Alpha, quindi più forti, ma più soggetti a questo tipo di problemi.. Derek perché mi fissi?»

Stiles si voltò un attimo, sentendo lo sguardo di Derek su di sé, che lo agitava e lo inquietava nello stesso momento.  
«Ti stavo solo ascoltando. Mi sembra che le tue teorie come sempre abbiamo una logica, quindi… stavo ascoltando» rispose Derek, che per qualche motivo era arrossito per la seconda volta.

«E quanto tempo ci mette a sparire l’effetto del peyote? E’ una droga, non dura in eterno» chiese Ethan, preoccupato per le condizioni del fratello.  
«Uhm. Avevamo letto due o tre giorni, quindi tra un paio di giorni tuo fratello dovrebbe stare bene…» si ricordò Kira, cercando poi di confortare Ethan.

«Lo spero»

«Anche perché io mi sono sentito meglio da subito, il che è strano. Beh, a volte mi sento ancora un po’ stordito, ma passerà.…»

«Più stordito del solito, Stiles? Dobbiamo preoccuparci» disse Isaac ridacchiando, ma placando l’ilarità all’istante, a causa di uno sguardo di Derek, che gli intimò di tacere.

«Beh, se ci pensate è successo qualcosa di simile anche a te Ethan, col fiore sotto il letto, e poi la sera della festa. C’era un fiore di quel tipo sul davanzale, che io ho portato dentro e messo sul comodino…poi Lydia si- » Allison si ricordò del bocciolo rosa che aveva posto tra sé e l’amica, la stessa notte nella quale la Martin si era svegliata urlando. La Argent si bloccò, non volendo raccontare però chi fosse stato il protagonista dell’incubo dell’amica.

«Non importa Allison, va bene. Posso dirlo. Ho sognato Jackson che mi attaccava, quella notte, e poi ho urlato perché ho riconosciuto gli omicidi che stavano per essere compiuti. E poi la mattina mi sono svegliata terrorizzata e sapete come è andata…» Lydia guardò Scott, che le rimandò uno sguardo di scusa.

«Questo vuol dire che tutte le volte che noi siamo vicini ad un fiore, o entriamo in contatto emotivamente con esso, o siamo più vulnerabili, veniamo attaccati. Il fatto è che non possiamo distruggere tutte le piante di una città nella quale non viviamo nemmeno… quindi siamo punto e a capo. Dobbiamo capire come rimanere immuni. Credo che dovremo andare a parlare con qualcuno che capisca di queste cose, in città. Cavolo, Deaton ci avrebbe davvero fatto comodo adesso… » concluse Derek, un po’ affranto.

«Luoghi in città? Hai qualche idea?» chiese Kira, «Non penserai il comune, o cose di questo tipo!Non ci crederanno, diranno che ne vogliamo abusare noi di proposito del fiore. Forse è meglio non parlare con le autorità…»

«Io penso dovremmo cercare qualcuno che conosce queste cose. Non so, guaritori, santoni, qualcosa di simile…»

«Oh, bene - ridacchiò Stiles - ci mancava solo coinvolgere un santone messicano. Derek, non voglio far esplodere la tua rara bolla di ottimismo, ma devi sapere che metà di noi.. se non tutti tranne le ragazze, saremo occupati con il lacrosse! Non so se ve ne siete dimenticati, ma domani c’è la prossima partita del torneo, e da quanto ho capito ci hanno fatto qualificare direttamente ai quarti perché una squadra si è ritirata…chi lo sente il coach se usciamo dal torneo?»

Isaac si illuminò.

«Ehi, e se uscissimo di proposito? Nel senso, scappiamo da questo posto…. tanto non è un problema nostro se a questi piace stare immersi nel polline tossico…»

«Con uscire di proposito, Isaac, intendi dire proprio uscire dal torneo? Mi spiace, ma è una pessima idea. Io non mi faccio cacciare via così senza combattere e poi c’è ancora Aiden in ospedale. Ah, e comunque tutte le squadre rimangono fino alla fine del torneo, l’ha deciso l’organizzatore…» spiegò Scott.

«E questa spiegazione dotata di senso e morale, mostra perché tu sei ancora un beta» spiegò Stiles, indicando Isaac, che lo fissò di rimando, contrariato.

«Ho capito. Se domani c’è il lacrosse, vuol dire che voi siete impegnati, quindi solo io, mia sorella e le ragazze siamo liberi di andare in giro per la città a cercare qualcuno che sappia qualcosa sull’argomento..» disse Derek.

«Non dimenticatevi le mascherine antigas»

L’Hale sospirò, sconfitto e divertito. Non poteva vincere contro le battute di Stiles.

«No, non ti preoccupare, ne ho una scorta in valigia, non giro mai senza. Comunque, il piano è questo. Cerchiamo chi ne sa qualcosa e ci facciamo dire come possiamo contrastarlo»

«Dimentichi Yvita…» aggiunse Scott.

«Giusto, quella tipa assurda che ti si è accollata come una cozza sullo scoglio? Lei è qualcosa, e ha una schiera di ragazze al suo fianco. Quasi me le vedo la notte a ballare in cerchio attorno al fuoco..» rabbrividì Cora.

«Ok, allora, preoccupiamoci solo del peyote, per adesso. Lei governa quella cosa, e se noi capiamo come distruggere quell’”arma”, lei e la sua schiera di ragazze saranno innocue, spero.  
Comunque il piano è questo. Voi vi allenate e noi cerchiamo qualcuno che ci possa aiutare. Punto. Lydia conosce lo spagnolo, il che è un grosso vantaggio per noi..«»

Un bussare alla porta interruppe il discorso di Derek.

«E adesso chi è?» chiese Stiles, che per un attimo si immaginò Jeremy dietro quella porta. Il solo pensiero gli fece venire i brividi.

Kira si alzò per andare ad aprire, osservando poco dopo davanti a sé il volto stanco del coach.

«Yukimura, proprio te cercavo… ascolta… ehi che state facendo? Un rave party?» chiese bruscamente, osservando il gruppetto intento a sbranare panini e patatine.

«Stiamo solo parlando coach, e i rave party sono completamente diversi. Sa, le luci e altro.... comunque qual è il problema?»

«Mi serve tutta la squadra di lacrosse presente nel rav..ehm, nel vostro..ehm, circolo culturale, o quello che è»

I ragazzi si guardarono stupiti, prima di alzarsi in piedi e avvicinarsi al coach, che provò a spiegare loro quello che aveva in mente.

«Allora, dato che mi sa che Aiden non sarà disponibile per il resto del torneo, e tutti i giocatori che sono in riserva sono delle autentiche capre…sommato al fatto che tu Yukimura hai ottimi voti in atletica e sembra abbia una resistenza migliore di Greenberg, non che sia difficile, comunque»

«Coach, può andare al sodo per favore? Stiamo discutendo di una cosa importante qui…» lo incitò Kira.

«Si, ok. Beh, sarai parte della squadra. Le regole puoi fartele spiegare da Mc Call, durante il vostro colloquio rave…eh...ah, vi consiglio di muovervi, perché la luna piena sta per mostrarsi»

Il gelo calò imperterrito sui ragazzi, dopo le parole del coach, che li guardò tutti come se fossero stati fantasmi.

«Beh, dov’ il problema? Sanno tutti che le lune piene in un paese straniero sono pericolose, no? La luna vede i nostri spostamenti e ci controlla…beh, o forse sto leggendo troppe storie di complotti…non importa. Yukimura, ti voglio in forma, ricordatelo..voi altri… buonanotte»

Così dicendo, il coach Finstock si voltò, allontanandosi a passo spedito.

Kira e il resto della squadra tornarono tra il gruppo, che aveva ascoltato tutto il discorso. La ragazza alzò lo sguardo in direzione di Derek.

«Beh, vorrà dire che domani dovrete fare a meno di me»

Il ragazzo sbuffò contrariato: «D’accordo. Quindi domani voialtri giocate a lacrosse, e io e le ragazze rimaste andiamo in giro per la città a cercare qualcuno che ha avuto a che fare con il peyote, magari qualche botanico santone, sarebbe l’ideale»

«Beh, un applauso a noi, che abbiamo tutti questi piani a portata di mano, ma non ci ricordiamo che siamo a conoscenza solo del nome del fiore, rimanendo comunque all’oscuro di tutto il resto. Chi uccide la gente la notte? E’ Yvita col suo gruppo? E se si, perché? E cosa centra lei con il peyote, come lo governa? Guardate quante domande senza risposta..» sbottò Isaac.

«Abbiamo deciso di concentrarci solo sui fiori, per una questione di branco, dato che sono quelli che ci minacciano di più, in questo momento. E poi la paura del nome non fa che aumentare la paura della cosa stessa…» concluse Stiles, in maniera teatrale.

Lydia alzò gli occhi, stufa delle citazioni inutili e prive di senso di Stiles.

«Sai Derek, questi momenti di nonsense sono perfetti per tappargli la bocca, in qualsiasi modo tu preferisca. Personalmente mi faccio andar bene tutto»

Il branco sgranò gli occhi, mentre Stiles e Derek arrossivano, rimanendo in silenzio.

«E per quanto riguarda la luna piena? Come facciamo a evitare un’ulteriore strage? Sapete, cinque licantropi e una Kitsune sono piuttosto pericolosi in un edificio pieno zeppo di comuni mortali…» disse Danny, piuttosto preoccupato, ribadendo il discorso.

«Beh, in una situazione del genere, Deaton ci avrebbe semplicemente detto di fidarci delle nostre ancore…» sorrise Scott, pensando al dottore che adesso stava lontano settemila chilometri da loro, impegnato in missione con altri druidi, tra i quali spiccavano la sorella Marin e Braeden.

«Questo l’avevo detto anch’io, la prima notte di luna piena del mio branco. Ti ricordi Isaac?» ribattè Derek, che aveva quei momenti ancora stampati nel cervello.

«Oh, si erano i tempi in cui la tua ancora era la rabbia, e Allison era ancora quella di Scott»

«E funzionavo bene» sorrise lei, fissando Mc Call divertita.

«Si, ok, non rivanghiamo il passato, abbiamo bisogno di discutere seriament- ehi ma è veramente tardi! Ragazzi, credo che dobbiate finire l’incontro senza di me. Mi raccomando, non sbranate nessuno stanotte» disse Lydia, frettolosamente alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta.

«Scusa, ma dove staresti andando? Non puoi lasciarci così….» Chiese Allison, curiosa.

«In camera. E non disturbarmi. Sto chiamando Aiden, ci dovevamo sentire stasera, gliel’avevo promesso...»

Un lampo di malizia apparve negli occhi della rossa, prima di salutare il branco e avviarsi verso l’ascensore.

«Che cosa??…» chiese Scott incuriosito.

«Credo vogliano fare sesso telefonico…» concluse la Argent divertita, mentre tutti i ragazzi arrossivano e Kira ridacchiava.

«Ti ho sentita Ally! Sono dietro la porta, aspettando proprio il momento in cui voi iniziavate a sparlare di me....» intimò Lydia, allontanandosi stavolta per davvero.

«Decisamente sesso telefonico» annuì Allison, con Isaac che la guardava con una strana luce negli occhi.

«Che ti prende?? Isaac…oh! No. No. No. Non ci pensare nemmeno…» arrossì lei, ad un tratto, il tono di voce risoluto.

«Non ho detto nulla, mi avete sentito parlare?»

«No, ma la tua faccia l’ha fatto, e anche abbastanza chiaramente!» rimarcò Allison sempre rossa come un peperone.

Il resto del gruppo ridacchiò divertito: Derek sbuffò annoiato, chiedendosi come avesse fatto a finire in un branco del genere, e Cora rimase semplicemente in silenzio, sul volto uno sguardo frustrato.

«Vogliamo smetterla? Parliamo della seconda cosa urgente di questa sera. Scott, hai ragione, ad ognuno serve un ancora. Ce l’avete? Dovreste,no? Cora, iniziamo da te, come pensi di cavartela?» chiese l’Hale maggiore. 

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo sorpresa, sentendosi chiamata in causa.

«Sto bene. Io…io so chi è la mia ancora. Non ho bisogno di nessun altro. Posso rimanere da sola in stanza»

«Da sola? Sei matta? Non ti lascio da sola la notte di luna piena»

«Va bene Derek, non preoccuparti. Non sono più una bambinetta! So gestirmi e so anche che la luna piena non mi fa paura, perché ho un’ancora che mi può aiutare. Fidati di me…»

«Guarda che deve essere davvero forte e starti vicino...»

«Si, si.. mi è vicina, non preoccuparti…»

Derek guardò nel profondo gli occhi scuri della sorella, e capì. La ragazza si stava riferendo alla sua famiglia.

«Parli della nostra famiglia? Ho capito. Sì, si, hai ragione. Beh, ok, in questo caso mi fido a lasciarti da sola…» disse Derek, con una strana malinconia negli occhi.

Il ragazzo non notò lo sguardo stupito di Cora.

«Perfetto. Cora sta qui, ma non possiamo lasciarla da sola con Kira, dato che la nostra Kitsune perde facilmente la testa» decise Derek. 

«Kira sta con me, Derek devo insegnarle le regole del lacrosse, e Stiles può tenerci a bada entrambi. L’hai già fatto, vero Stiles?»

«Si, una volta. Ed è stato terrificante. Kira perde completamente la testa quando si trasforma. Però devi capire che avevo le tasche piene di sorbo, quella volta»

«»Uhm, quindi Aiden ha Lydia che lo «»calma«» via telefono, Cora sta qui, Scott, Stiles e Kira stanno nella 709 e credo che voi quattro stiate insieme…«» ricapitolò Derek, indicando Allison, Danny, Ethan e Isaac.

«Noi.. noi ce la sbrighiamo per conto nostro. Non preoccuparti Derek. Isaac sta con me e Lydia e Allison controllano Ethan…» disse Danny, poco convinto.

«Beh, veramente la mia ancora fino a prova contraria, è la mia ragazza, quindi io sto con lei…» obiettò Isaac, stringendo forte Allison.

«Ok. Bene, allora Danny sta con Ethan, mi sembra la soluzione più sensata»

«Si, concordo.. ehi, e tu con chi stai? » chiese l’Alpha biondo.

«Da solo. Non ho bisogno di nessuno»

Persino Allison, Danny e Stiles, che non potevano avvertire il battito del cuore, avevano capito che il ragazzo stava mentendo spudoratamente.

«Sei un bugiardo colossale Derek. Sappiamo quasi tutti di chi hai bisogno, e in quale letto ti rintanerai appena la luna si mostrerà in tutta la sua lucentezza» Ridacchiò Cora, nel notare il rossore che si espandeva sul volto del fratello, che si era spostato da Stiles, contando che fino a poco prima i due erano praticamente appiccicati.

«Io veramente non lo so…» tentò Isaac, ma Derek lo zittì immediatamente.

«E con questo il meeting del branco è finito…» disse l’Alpha, alzandosi, per dirigersi verso l’ascensore, senza dire una parola.

Stiles lo accompagno con lo sguardo, allontanarsi senza dirgli nulla.

«Lascialo tranquillo Stiles. E’ confuso perché sa che sei tu la sua ancora, e non vuole ammetterlo a nessuno. Fai il tuo dovere e entra nel suo letto il prima possibile»

«Nel suo letto? Ma che dici Cora? E perché poi?»

«Perché quando sorgerà la luna staremo tutti provando ad addormentarci, idiota»

«Ok. Giusto. Ehi, ascolta, a proposito di te… io so chi è la tua ancora» aggiunse il ragazzo, prima di chiudere la porta alle spalle, augurando la buonanotte e un buona fortuna al resto del gruppo.

Stiles ghignò, mentre raggiungeva l’ascensore. Cora era così prevedibile..Derek, invece era completamente diverso. 

«Sarà una serata impegnativa» pensò lo Stilinski, mentre le porte metalliche dell’ascensore si spalancavano per lui.

………………………………

Lydia fissò inquieta la luna, nascosta da un paio di nuvole, fuori dalla finestra.

«Sei sicura che non servano catene di nessun tipo? Ad esempio in titanio, qualcosa di simile?» chiese lei, voltandosi verso Allison e Isaac, che stavano stretti stretti nel letto.

«No. Basta solo stare vicini. E’ successo un’altra volta, a casa. C’era la luna piena e io e Isaac siamo semplicemente rimasti abbracciati»

«Che dolci che siete. Spero per te che non abbia voglia di sbranarci. La nostra pelle è morbida e abbiamo la carne tenera…»

«Non vi farò nulla, ragazze. Sarà solo una notte più complicata del solito. Probabilmente potrei non dormire, ma per il resto dovreste star tranquille» disse Isaac, tentando di rassicurarle.

Allison si voltò verso il ragazzo, sconcertata. «Oh, quindi mi vuoi dire che tu potresti non dormire la notte, e domani presentarti a giocare una partita come se nulla fosse?»

«Si.. c’è questa eventualità»

Allison scosse il capo, poco convinta, mentre Lydia passava in rassegna l’intera stanza, ora osservando sotto il letto.

«Che cosa staresti facendo?»

«Semplice. Controllo che non ci sia del peyote. Non voglio sapere cosa potrebbe combinare un lupo mannaro, sotto l’influsso della luna piena e di una pianta allucinogena.»

«Detto così sembra davvero spaventoso» Rimarcò Isaac, fissando la rossa ammirato.

«Perché lo è, Isaac. E non poco. Non solo per te, ma soprattutto per la gente che ti sta attorno. L’arsenale di Allison potrebbe servire a poco»

La tenda che copriva la finestra si agitò di colpo. Un leggero luccichio entrò di soppiatto nella stanza, luccichio di uno strano color argento. Isaac chiuse gli occhi, iniziando a tremare sempre più vigorosamente. Allison prese un grosso respiro, mentre la luna si liberava dalle nuvole, mostrandosi all’intero mondo.  
Era splendente, bianca, una goccia di latte nell’immensità del cielo stellato.

I respiri di Isaac aumentarono notevolmente, mentre stringeva più forte la mano di Allison. Le ragazze non sapevano se era perché si stava innervosendo, oppure cercava semplicemente conforto.

«Va tutto bene, sono con te Isaac Lahey»

Era importante pronunciare il nome e il cognome del ragazzo, così da ridurre almeno una buona parte dell’influsso della luna.

Isaac dormiva accanto ad Allison, quindi Lydia si rannicchiò nel proprio letto, voltandosi verso gli amici, stranamente poco agitata.

«Sei sicura che sia una buona idea Allison? Non ho mai dormito accanto ad un tu- sai- cosa»  
Le ragazze avevano deciso di bandire la parola “licantropo”, perché una volta Allison l’aveva pronunciata, durante una luna piena, scatenando le ire di Isaac.

Il ragazzo si stava trasformando, ma soffriva in silenzio e abbracciato alla sua ragazza.

«Sarà difficile, ringhierà e basta, diventerà quasi come un cane da guardia, con sembianze umane. E’ importante solo stargli vicino. Quando sono beta è più difficile, sono comunque più inesperti. Gli Alpha si dominano di più. Danny avrà un lavoro più semplice del nostro, perché, grazie soprattutto alle loro ancore, riusciranno ancora a parlare e ad essere semi - umani. Altrimenti gli Alpha privi dell’ancora, o solo del pensiero di essa, possono essere pericolosi mille volte di più…»

«Si, ne so qualcosa» annuì Lydia, ripensando a Peter Hale e a tutti i danni che le aveva causato quell’uomo, in primis il morso che le aveva risvegliato i poteri da banshee.

La trasformazione era completa: zanne e artigli erano spuntati e gli occhi non erano più color mare cristallino.

Isaac ringhiò, accoccolandosi vicino ad Allison, quasi a sembrare un vero lupo. Gli occhi erano color giallo oro, e tutto il corpo era ricoperto da spessi peli neri. Il volto ispido, però aveva ancora i lineamenti, umani. 

Nonostante il silenzio pacifico trasmesso dall’Hotel, le ragazze continuavano a tenere le orecchie tese. E se gli altri lupi, o Kira avessero avuto problemi? E se si fossero azzannati nel bel mezzo del corridoio? E se avessero ferito qualcuno?

Isaac parve capire il tormento della sua ragazza, posando la testa sulle gambe della giovane, emettendo qualche guaito.  
Allison sorrise, senza osare toccarlo. Non voleva avere nessuna reazione negativa, solo il ragazzo poteva decidere se essere toccato o meno.

Quando Isaac spostò il braccio di Allison , posandoselo attorno alla schiena, la ragazza capì che Isaac voleva tutta la sua vicinanza. Il sorriso della Argent fu quasi contagioso.

«Sono con te, Isaac Lahey. Non ti farà male nessuno ok?» tentò di tranquillizzarlo lei ancora di più.  
La ragazza si voltò verso Lydia, che si era addormentata profondamente.

Allison ripensò a quella mattina. Solo in quel frangente aveva completamente perso il controllo, dopo aver rivisto la madre, rischiando di uccidersi, e adesso doveva mostrare più sangue freddo possibile, per aiutare Isaac.

La ragazza chiuse gli occhi. Non c’era più nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Si fidava di Isaac, lo amava a tal punto da non avere paura di lui, durante la luna piena.

Il suo lavoro di ancora le riusciva piuttosto bene.

La Argent posò la testa accanto a quella di Lahey che rimase sveglio semplicemente a guardarla.

Un rumore secco spezzò la calma. Era come se un albero fosse stato rotto dalle radici, contro la propria volontà.  
Non fu quello, però, a spaventare Isaac, e a farlo ringhiare silenziosamente.  
Qualcuno rideva, la fuori. Rideva così sguaiatamente da far venire il mal di testa.

Il ragazzo avvertì un leggerissimo sentore di peyote, e le sue pupille si allargarono. Il ragazzo strinse forte Allison, che si risvegliò di colpo.

«Isaac Lahey, ricordati chi sei..non dimenticarlo» sussurrò lei, spaventata dagli strani rumori che provenivano da fuori.

Entrambi si prepararono a combattere contro qualcosa di potente, che però sembrava non arrivare mai, mentre la luna non smetteva di brillare, fiera, candida e spaventosa.

……………………………..

La porta della stanza, semi aperta, dava modo a Stiles di poter osservare il profilo del letto, di poco illuminato dalla luce dei lampioni fuori.  
Poteva vedere un lato della schiena di Derek Hale, così muscolosa, così forte, con la Triskele che spiccava, un simbolo nero sulla pelle del lupo mannaro.

Passato, presente e futuro.

Stiles sorrise, con il cuore che gli si stava gonfiando nel petto: vedere Derek tranquillo, in procinto di dormire, sapendo cosa esattamente gli stava aspettando, gli scatenò solo tenerezza nel corpo.  
Lo Stilinski deglutì, prendendo coraggio e muovendo il piede per fare qualche passo in più, immergendosi nel buio della stanza.  
Derek avvertì subito la presenza alle sue spalle, voltandosi e immergendo lo sguardo in quello di Stiles. Le pupille di entrambi si allargarono, e le gote si colorarono di rosso. Erano riflessi incondizionati che non potevano evitare di provare. Il loro corpo reagiva così, alla presenza dell’altro, ed era ormai una reazione stabile.

Stiles rimase in piedi contro la porta per quelle che parvero ore, prima di fare un passo in più, riducendo la distanza dal letto.

«Cosa avresti intenzione di fare?» sussurrò Derek, il cuore gonfio nel petto e una strana adrenalina che gli percorreva il corpo.

«Derek, secondo te? Svolgo il mio lavoro…» Il ragazzo indossava una semplice t shirt grigia e pantaloni dello stesso colore.

«Lavoro? E sarebbe?»

«Ti sto vicino. E poi più che un lavoro è un piacere»

Derek sentì il cuore che mancava un battito.

«Non credo di aver capito. No, anzi, non ho decisamente capito. Tu vorresti stare qui mentre io mi trasformo in lupo mannaro, per magari farti sbranare? E questo lo definisci piacere?»

C’era così tanta preoccupazione celata nello sguardo di Derek, che Stiles avrebbe solo voluto rassicurarlo prendendogli il volto tra le mani e baciandoglielo finchè non gli si fossero consumate le labbra.  
Il respiro del ragazzo si fece sempre più raro, a causa dello sforzo impiegato nel trattenersi dal saltare addosso all’ Hale.

«Non ti permetterò di stare qui, Stiles»

«Perchè?» Il cuore di Stiles si poteva chiaramente udire nel silenzio della stanza. Batteva quasi a ritmo della batteria di una canzone hard rock che non si poteva ascoltare. Sembrava volesse uscire dalla cassa toracica.

«Perché non è come le altre lune piene. Questa…. questa è diversa…»

«Non eri tu quello che mi diceva di essere senza macchia e senza paura, solo qualche ora fa, Derek?»

«Questo è diverso, non capisci….ho paura di mangiarti la faccia –»

«Davvero?» Stiles arrossì, lanciando uno sguardo languido. Anche lui voleva mangiare la faccia di Derek, da un anno, ormai. 

«No…oddio,no…non in quel senso, idiota»

L’Hale scosse la testa, le viscere che decisero di fare le fusa nel momento in cui avrebbe dovuto comportarsi in maniera distaccata.

Chi voleva prendere in giro? Lui aveva bisogno di quel ragazzino. Era il suo ossigeno.

I cuori di entrambi battevano troppo forte, era ovvio che Stiles non se ne sarebbe andato via facilmente.

Le parole uscirono dalla bocca del più giovane, prima ancora che lui permettesse al proprio cervello di dare il lasciapassare per farle uscire.  
«Io devo stare qui Derek. Sono la tua ancora..n-non credere che io non l’abbia capito. Supereremo anche questa. Anche la luna piena lontani da casa, privi di sorbo degli uccellatori e minacciati da fiori tossici. Fidati di me»

Ascoltando quelle parole, Derek tentò di combattere l’istinto, forse per la prima volta da quando era nato, che gli urlava nel petto solo di aggrapparsi al corpo di quel ragazzo, farlo stendere accanto a lui e chiudere gli occhi. La luna, con Stiles accanto, avrebbe sicuramente fatto meno male.  
Solo un attimo dopo, però, i ricordi di Jennifer gli inabissarono il cervello. Lei lo aveva sedotto, abbandonato e ferito. E se con Stiles fosse andata nello stesso modo?  
Qualcosa gli bruciò forte, all’altezza della bocca dello stomaco. Era di Stiles che stava parlando. Stiles che era entrato nella sua camera, lasciando da soli Kira e Scott, per tenergli compagnia.

«Non puoi lasciare da soli Scott e K-» iniziò Derek, provando a far sentire in colpa Stiles, ma il discorso non funzionò.

«Oh, si che posso, Derek. Scott è un vero Alpha. Sa gestire la sua ragazza, non ha bisogno di me. Sei tu quello che ha bisogno di un’ancora, di qualcuno che ti sostenga. Ed eccomi qui. E’ inutile negarcelo, Derek. Soffriremmo e basta. Entrambi sappiamo che Deaton ha commesso un errore, quando mi ha affidato Lydia come miglior legame emozionale»

Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro, rimanendo in piedi, i capelli disordinati più del solito, guardando Derek nella stessa maniera disperata con la quale il lupo lo stava fissando.

Non avrebbe mai vinto contro Stiles, Derek lo sapeva.  
L’Hale spostò la coperta, indicando brevemente con la testa la zona libera del letto, che probabilmente in qualche secondo non lo sarebbe più stata.

Derek si spostò esattamente al bordo del letto, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino, sentendo come di fianco a lui Stiles si fosse sdraiato.

C’era l’intero letto a separarli, entrambi che si davano le spalle, immersi nei propri pensieri.

«Buonanotte Stiles» Sussurrò Derek, paralizzato sul posto. Aveva paura di far avvicinare il giovane ma poi perché?

Nessuno dei due si addormentò, anzi. Dopo qualche minuto Stiles si girò di poco, rimanendo pancia all’aria, guardando come lentamente al riflesso giallastro del lampione si sostituisse quello della luna.

Il ragazzo allungò il braccio verso il centro del letto.

«Derek è quasi il momento…sei pronto?» chiese lui, sempre mantenendo il tono di voce più basso possibile.

Il lupo si girò, anche lui con la schiena contro il materasso, allungando lentamente una mano per afferrare quella di Stiles. Non poteva ostacolare il proprio istinto, non adesso.  
E l’istinto voleva solo stare con Stiles. Il suo lupo interiore che stava per riaffiorare, grazie alla luna, voleva avere solo Stiles accanto, per essere domato.  
Il suo cuore, il suo cervello, ogni poro della sua pelle voleva Stiles. Ma dalla sua bocca un’ammissione del genere non sarebbe mai giunta.  
Era arrivata esattamente al centro del materasso, la mano di Derek, quando si rese conto che quelle che stava sfiorando erano le dita del ragazzo, che si erano separate dalla posizione sopra lo stomaco, per viaggiare per il materasso e raggiungere quelle di Derek, esattamente come aveva fatto Derek con lui.  
Le dita si sfiorarono più e più volte, senza che Derek si voltasse per scrutare il volto dell’altro, finchè non si legarono definitivamente, stringendosi sempre più vigorosamente.  
Derek iniziò a vedere la luna brillante, piena e perfetta, fare capolino da una nuvola scura. Il cuore iniziò a battergli più forte, mentre sentiva che qualcosa stava cambiando dentro di lui. Il respiro gli si fece più corto, e le iridi gli divennero scarlatte.

«Derek, sono qui accanto a te, ricordatelo. Non ti lascio. Fidati di me»

Quelle parole aprirono una breccia nel cuore di Derek, che iniziò a tremare violentemente, avvertendo come le zanne stessero spuntando e le unghie stessero diventando artigli. 

«Ho paura Stiles» ammise Derek, stringendo più forte la mano dell’altro. Il lupo iniziò a muoversi frenetico, spostandosi sempre più verso il centro del letto, cercando di scappare dalla zona dove la luna sarebbe comparsa.

«Eccola, l-la luce della luna…Stiles, ho paura. Stiles…»

Il ragazzo perse completamente la testa, finendo esattamente contro l’umano, che senza pensarci due volte, avvolse le proprie braccia attorno alla schiena di Derek, avvertendone il calore, che si mescolava con quello emanato dal letto.

«Ehi, non preoccuparti, Derek ci sono io con te, ok? Non.. respira, Derek respira!»

Il lupo stava andando in iperventilazione. La luna era comparsa, e la luce gli bucò le pupille, andandogli a lambire tutto il corpo, che si stava ricoprendo di peli. Le orecchie gli si erano appuntite e i tratti del volto si erano fatti decisamente più spessi.  
I denti si erano allungati: le zanne erano appena comparse. 

Il ragazzo continuava a tremare, a combattere contro l’istinto primordiale di sbranare davvero Stiles che gli stava accanto.

«Sca-scappa… Potrei…p-potrei..Stiles…»

«DEREK HALE, CALMATI» urlò il ragazzo, che trovo, non sapeva da dove, la forza per voltare Derek, fissandogli gli occhi. I loro volti erano ormai allo stesso livello, separati da pochi centimetri. Non la prima volta, in fondo, durante quella gita.   
Derek aveva preso completamente l’aspetto del lupo mannaro, ma c’era ancora qualcosa di umano nei suoi occhi.

«Sono un mostro…-» abbaiò lui, la voce più grave. «Potrei sbranarti la faccia in qualsiasi momento, lo sai vero?»

«Non sei un mostro Derek e non mi sbranerai la faccia. Potresti essere un mutaforma della peggior specie, avere il volto più lupesco del mondo, ma sarai sempre bellissimo per me…»

Stiles arrossì, dopo la confessione comparsa dal nulla.  
Derek riconobbe le parole, che gli fecero venire il magone.  
Le loro mani si strinsero ancora più forte, Derek si trattenne leggermente, dato che le unghie erano diventati artigli.

«Mia madre…mia madre mi aveva detto lo stesso quando ho ucciso…»

«Paige. Lo so. So tutto Derek, e aveva ragione. Sei ancora un Sourwolf idiota, anzi la tua trasformazione rappresenta il livello successivo del Sourwolf, il super Sourwolf…» ridacchiò il ragazzo, tentando di trascinare Derek contrò di sé, dato che stava ancora tremando.

«Stai combattendo contro te stesso per non ferire chi vuoi bene…mi è capitato lo stesso, so esattamente che si prova…»  
Stiles chiuse gli occhi, quando capì che Derek non aveva intenzione di calmarsi.

C’era solo un modo per tranquillizzarlo e placare il suo attacco di panico.  
Stiles tentò di assorbire tutto il dramma di Derek, semplicemente guardandolo teneramente, prima di compiere un gesto che aveva solo immaginato nei suoi sogni più nascosti.  
Il ragazzo staccò le mani da quelle di Derek, per posarle sul volto ispido del ragazzo, accarezzandoglielo.  
Stiles si mosse in avanti, senza pensarci troppo, posando le proprie labbra sulla fronte di Derek, premendo forte per imprimere il bacio nel cervello del lupo e in tutto il suo corpo.  
Derek reagì stringendo Stiles a sé ancora più forte. Sembrava che volesse far fondere i due corpi.  
I cuori di entrambi battevano nello stesso momento, creando solo musica per le loro anime.

Derek lo sapeva. Sapeva che Stiles era davvero la sua ancora, e che era l’unico ad avere la consapevolezza perenne di come poterlo aiutare.  
Stiles si staccò, permettendo a Derek di posare la testa contro l’incavo del collo dello Stilinski.  
«Va meglio? La luna è ancora brillante nel cielo, ma a quanto pare ti sei calmato. Bene. Dovrei usare la tecnica del bacio sulla fronte più spesso…» si lasciò sfuggire il ragazzo.

«Dovresti…» rispose Derek, con la voce molto più umana, annuendo leggermente.

I due rimasero praticamente l’uno addosso all’altro per un tempo che sembrò infinito, senza nemmeno volersi staccare, o pronunciare una sola parola.

«Perché sei qui, Stiles? Perché continui a starmi accanto quando nessuno vuole saperne di me?» chiese Derek dopo qualche minuto.

«Beh, Derek, non era nei miei piani innamorarmi di un Sourwolf idiota e musone, ma purtroppo è capitato, e devo attenermi alla regola dell’amore, adesso»

Derek sorrise, evento che capitava raramente, mentre la mano audace di Stiles accarezzò piano il suo volto peloso.

I cuori di entrambi avevano raddoppiato la velocità.

«Allora ammetti di essere innamorato di me, avevo ragione in piscina» i ragazzo scosse la testa, avvertendo solo sensazioni che gli rendevano il cuore leggero come un palloncino. E non gli capitava da troppo tempo, o forse non gli era mai capitato.

Il pollice di Stiles si spostò sulle labbra di Derek.

«Si, l’ho ammesso. Ma credo che l’abbiano capito tutti tranne te. O meglio. Le ragazze lo sanno. Scott lo sa. Gli altri no, ma probabilmente intuiscono qualcosa»

Derek rimase in silenzio. Stiles aveva confessato di essere innamorato di lui, e l’aveva fatto in una maniera così leggera e perfetta, così… da Stiles. Da Stiles maturo, cresciuto, che è riuscito a scendere a patti col proprio passato.  
Una scossa calda coinvolse le viscere di Derek. Lui provava lo stesso, per Stiles, esattamente lo stesso. 

«Come hai fatto ad innamorarti di me. E’ da matti, e da persone completamente fuori di testa…e …» Derek non riuscì ad andare avanti. Solo Stiles poteva innamorarsi di lui. E renderla una cosa bellissima, non un impiccio o qualcosa di spregevole.

«Beh, mi hai appena descritto, Derek. Era normale che un tipo come me si innamorasse di uno scorbutico del tuo genere. Gli opposti si attraggono»

Derek ripensò a come una notte di luna piena fosse diventata la più bella della sua vita, tutto ad un tratto, solo per la vicinanza di quel ragazzino.

«Sei la mia ancora, Stiles. Lo ammetto. Non ti sei mai tirato indietro per aiutarmi, nonostante tu fossi il nulla, contro i licantropi. Sono fiero di quello che sei diventato, dalla prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti. Sono davvero fiero. Non mi hai mai voltato le spalle»

«E non ho mai pensato di farlo. Sono il ragazzo che corre con i lupi, io… »

«E non smettere, per favore»

Gli intimò Derek. appoggiando la testa contro il suo petto . I due rimasero in silenzio per un altro paio di minuti, finchè Derek non decise di confessare tutto quello che gli girava per la testa.

«Sai, oggi mi è successa una cosa strana»

«Non parlarmi di cose strane, Derek, potrei raccontartene a bizzeffe…»

«No, sono serio.. è successo con Jeremy. Mi ha guardato negli occhi, ed erano di un colore diverso. Generalmente l’ho sempre visto con la mia stessa tonalità di verde, e adesso mi sembra decisamente differente. Ma è successo per un attimo. Erano di un mogano particolare e aveva un neo sotto l’occhio che non gli ho mai visto…»

Le mani di Derek si posarono sul fianco dell’altro, abbracciando il ragazzo sempre vigorosamente. Lo stesso faceva Stiles, che non aveva intenzione di staccarsi dall’altro.

«Quel ragazzo mi fa paura, in effetti…» ammise lo Stilinski, annuendo.

«Stagli lontano il più possibile, ok?»

«Sei geloso, Derek?»

«No, sono preoccupato che possa darti fastidio. Non sono geloso. So che a te non interessa…ma voglio che tu stia attento... con lui attorno»

«Lo farò, piccolo mostriciattolo peloso…» ridacchiò Stiles, appoggiando la testa contro quella di Derek.

«Io mi rifiuto di farmi chiamare in questo modo. Non provarci una seconda volta»

«Ok… lo sai che io non ho paura di te? E non mi sono mai bevuto le tue minacce...»

Derek sorrise di nuovo. Sapeva che Stiles non si sarebbe mai lasciato intimorire da lui, e la cosa lo sorprendeva e lo affascinava allo stesso tempo.

«Sai… sai che la luna piena di Aprile è particolare, rispetto alle altre?»

«Davvero?» gli occhi di Stiles, che ormai stava lentamente prendendo sonno, coccolato da Derek, si fecero più pesanti. Il ragazzo era quasi in procinto di addormentarsi.  
«Uhm. Si. Chi si lega o si innamora sotto la luna piena di Aprile.. ha i benestare di Venere e Marte…»

«Interessante. Quindi dici che ci potrebbe essere tanto tra noi..se dovesse mai esistere un noi.. dal punto di vista conflittuale e amoroso?» sbadigliò il ragazzo.

«Non tanto Marte e Venere si. Cioè... V- venere si. Mentre Marte dà un po’ di pepe alla coppia. In positivo, ovviamente…»

«Mi piace. Credi che io te potremmo essere una coppia che nasce sotto la luna di Aprile?»

Derek arrossì. Un conto era parlare dei sentimenti di Stiles, riderci su, dato che erano chiari come la luce del sole, un conto era parlare dei suoi sentimenti.

Il lupo si stupì delle proprie parole quando sentì dire dalla propria bocca.

«Potremmo..»

Stiles ridacchiò, senza voler aggiungere altro. I due chiusero gli occhi, lasciando che le braccia di Morfeo cullassero dolcemente entrambi, abbracciati e nonostante tutto felici.

Derek non sentì per nulla la risata proveniente da fuori, legato com’era al corpo di Stiles, entrando nel mondo dei sogni abbracciato a lui.

……………………….

Nessuno del piano avvertì i guaiti provenienti dalla camera 709. Kira stava tranquillamente chiacchierando con Scott a proposito del Lacrosse, quando improvvisamente venne avvolta da una spirale di luce, emanata dal suo stesso corpo. Era impossibile toccarla, senza prendere la scossa.

«Kira…Kira, tranquilla…» Scott, col volto trasformato e gli occhi rossi, tentò di starle vicino più possibile, per quanto gli fosse concesso.  
Almeno lui era rimasto completamente lucido, senza che il potere della luna lo colpisse. Era questo il vantaggio di essere un vero Alpha. 

La ragazza, invece era diventata un fascio di elettricità color oro.  
Scott non riuscì a fare altro che digrignare i denti contro di lei, provando a calmarla. 

La rabbia della Kitsune venne placata da una risata proveniente da fuori. Il lupo e la volpe dimenticarono le rispettive ostilità, avvicinandosi all’erta, l’uno verso l’altra.  
Qualcosa di disastroso stava succedendo fuori, senza che loro avessero ben chiaro di cosa si trattasse.  
«C’è del peyote, dovremo respirarne il meno possibile» ordinò Scott, attivando il suo olfatto. Kira annuì, tentando di placare la propria trasformazione. Fu difficile per entrambi e Kira non pareva in grado di calmarsi.  
La volpe iniziò a guaire, quasi accompagnando la risata inquietante proveniente da fuori.

……………………………..

«Non credo sia una buona idea…per nulla, in effetti…»

«F-Fidati di me, Danny, per favore. Voglio mostrarti che non sono sempre e solo una bestia con la luna piena…»  
Danny e Ethan si erano rifugiati nella stanza del lupo, uno davanti all’altro, Ethan ormai completamente trasformato, ma in pieno controllo del proprio corpo.

«Baciami Danny. Solo questo. Voglio che tu possa fidarti di me, per favore…»

«Non è che baciare un lupo mannaro durante la luna piena sia così sicuro…»

«Appunto. Ma per questo ti sto calmando. Con te vicino anche la luna è più sopportabile. Baciami Danny, te lo ripeto. Non ti farà male…»

Ethan provò a convincere il fidanzato del fatto che l’episodio del fiore poteva essere etichettato come «»isolato«» e non doveva, basandosi solo su quello, avere paura di lui.   
Danny si avvicinò, meno sospettoso. Era Ethan, in fondo. La persona che frequentava da un anno.  
«Se ti faccio del male puoi anche rompere con me. Ma lascia che io abbia questa ultima possibilità, per favore» gli sussurrò Ethan.

Il leggero profumo di fiori emanato dalla finestra, provò a non turbarlo.

«Danny!» sussurrò Ethan, più vicino al fidanzato tentando di incitarlo. 

Danny posò le proprie labbra su quelle di Ethan, che ricambiò il bacio con vigore.

«Ti amo Danny. Non avere paura di me…»

Le carezze tra i due si fecero subito più intense, con i ragazzi che si sdraiarono nel letto, vicini e innamorati.  
Ethan avvertì il tutto il trambusto proveniente da fuori, ma tentò di non preoccuparsene, per amore del fidanzato.

…………………………………..

Cora tenne le gambe contro il petto per tutto il periodo della comparsa della luna.  
Rannicchiata in quella posizione e appoggiata contro il muro, la ragazza pensò a tutto quello che aveva passato con Aiden, rivivendo soprattutto le loro chiacchiere degli ultimi giorni. Il solo pensiero le scatenò un profondo brivido.  
Ecco, aveva tentato di frenarsi con Stiles, e ci era cascata in pieno con Aiden.  
Era cotta, cotta persa del ragazzo, e quello che era peggio, era il fatto che l’avesse considerato la sua ancora.

«In teoria le ancore non dovrebbero far soffrire così tanto» pensò la ragazza. Le zanne nemmeno le davano fastidio, così come gli artigli.  
Gli occhi gialli scrutarono la stanza, timidi e insicuri. Avrebbe voluto l’Alpha accanto a lei, solo che l’Alpha non c’era.  
L’aveva ammesso a sé stessa, per quanto fosse incredibile.

Si era innamorata di Aiden, e non aveva potuto fare nulla per fermare quel sentimento distruttore e meraviglioso che era l’amore.

………..

Il letto era diventato tutto ad un tratto, troppo stretto per Lydia Martin. La ragazza avvertì una mera sensazione di paura,che si espanse nel petto.  
Stava con gli occhi chiusi, Lydia, vivendo nel mondo dei sogni, eppure era come se fosse sveglia.

Correva, in quella proiezione notturna del suo inconscio. Correva, per sfuggire a qualcuno.  
Quel qualcuno che le si piazzò davanti, dopo averla raggiunta, aveva i capelli color grano secco, gli occhi scuri e troppo grandi e la bocca deformata.

«Sei morta, Lydia»

Lydia Martin cacciò un urlo che era tutto, tranne che sinonimo di paura. Era un avviso, un avviso che qualcosa di tremendo stava per succedere.  
Bastava affacciarsi fuori dalla finestra, per vedere come la luna fosse più bianca del solito e stranamente rotonda.  
Lydia spalancò gli occhi, alzandosi e osservandola in silenzio. Prima di urlare di nuovo, avvertendo una sensazione agghiacciante nel petto.

…………

La radura poco lontana da Città del Messico, luogo scelto per la cerimonia, venne illuminata vagamente da un paio di torce, poste ai lati di un piccolo spazio privo di alberi.   
Tre figure incappucciate, camminando lentamente e con ciascuno in mano due pezzetti di onice, si avvicinarono ad un recipiente di ossidiana, versandoci dentro migliaia di boccioli che tenevano in un sacco.

«Che il fiore cresca e si riproduca senza sosta» proclamò l’uomo al centro, vestito di nero, come gli altri due, puntando un grosso bastone che teneva in mano contro la struttura e bruciandola, per poi lanciare i pezzi di onice che produssero una grossa fumata nerastra.

Il trio poi si dispose a triangolo, alzando le mani, tentando quasi di rubare i raggi lunari.

«Yvita!» urlò l’uomo, con il tono di chi invoca qualcuno.

Una donna, seguita da un esercito comparve dal nulla.

«Mi avete chiamato?»

«Ti stavamo aspettando Yvita, si. Sembrava tu stessi ritardando l’arrivo apposta» disse sempre lui, senza mai levare il cappuccio.  
La donna parlò, usando una voce molto più cavernosa del solito, e sempre con quello strano tono mistico, come se provenisse dagli inferi. «»Avrò più potere, dopo questo rituale e ne ho bisogno. Il lupo si sta innamorando del ragazzino, e non possiamo fare in modo che i due si uniscano. Sappiamo tutti qui che potrebbe essere una catastrofe. Questo vuol dire che qualcuno non ha fatto il suo dovere pienamente....»

«Nemmeno tu, se è per questo…» ribattè uno degli incappucciati, con una voce decisamente più giovane.

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi, muovendosi di poco attorno al fuoco che si era creato dopo che i fiori erano stati bruciati, e permettendo alla propria pelle di invecchiare precocemente, ultimando la trasformazione.

«Non usare questo tono con me, ragazzino»  
Un urlo disperato, che sembrava provenire dal centro città, trapanò le loro orecchie e interruppe di colpo il discorso.

«Che diamine sta succedendo? Non dovrebbe essere ancora attivo il potere, definitivamente. O meglio, dobbiamo prima tagliare le querce! E parte della cerimonia, in fondo» ordinò Yvita alle ragazze accanto a lei. 

«Probabilmente qualcuno di loro l’ha già attivato. Hanno bevuto tutti tequila, qualche giorno fa, che personalmente ho loro venduto. Che ingenuotte quelle quattro ragazzine!» disse una delle due figure accanto all’uomo al centro.

«Stavo parlando dell’altro potere. Quello più potente! Santo cielo che razza di stupidi. E poi mi chiedo perché non riusciamo a combinare nulla…»

Le ragazze attorno ad Yvita iniziarono a ridere sguaiatamente, quasi come se fosse un segnale di accordo.  
«Come ordina lei. mia signora» le ragazze, invecchiate anche loro precocemente, iniziarono a graffiare poderosamente la corteccia delle querce lì attorno.

«Il Nemeton, laggiù a Beacon, ha fatto diligentemente il suo lavoro. Perfetto» bisbigliò sempre l’uomo al centro.

«Si è assicurato che tutta la tequila fosse tenuta in barili di quercia?» chiese il ragazzino che durante tutto il rituale era rimasto in silenzio.

«Certo, io pianifico tutto, non sono come voi…»

Un ululato ruppe il dialogo tra i due. Un altro, poi un altro, seguito da un urlo spacca timpani.

«Qualcuno la fuori ha perso la testa. Il nostro piano funziona davvero alla grande» ridacchiò Yvita.

La grande quercia fu distrutta completamente. I fiori nel contenitore si ridussero in polvere, che venne custodita in una fialetta.

Yvita si voltò verso gli uomini. «La tengo io. Sarà al sicuro con me, e poi controllo io il polline, quindi… comunque non commettete l’errore di preoccuparvi di tutto il branco. Possono essere tutti pericolosi da oggi, ma ricordatevi che bisogna colpire il discendente, il Nahual e quel ragazzino. Confido in voi…»

«E il mostro principale?» chiese ancora il ragazzo a lato, con fare curioso. 

«Lo useremo quando sarà necessario. Basta indebolirli con il peyote, adesso. L’attacco finale verrà sferrato alla fine» gli rispose l’uomo al centro. 

La radura venne turbata da un movimento brusco: un essere, dotato di zanne e occhi luminosi, si inchinò davanti all’uomo al centro.

I piedi dell’essere erano nudi.

«Oh, guarda. E’ uno di loro. Si è lasciato andare ed è nostro adesso» Ridacchiò Yvita, il sorriso che la faceva sembrare più perfida.

Il gruppo si riunì ancora, attorno ad un fascio di luce lunare, ponendo l’essere al centro.

«Sei sotto nostro possesso. Ti ordiniamo di uccidere, così come hai fatto stanotte» ordinò Yvita, fiera.

L’essere annuì, sovrapponendo il proprio ululato all’urlo spaventoso di Lydia, mentre la luna brillava imperterrita.


	7. Nahual

Il silenzio di una stanza tetra e apparentemente sgombra da esseri viventi, venne interrotto di colpo da un sospiro leggerissimo.  
Qualcuno in realtà era effettivamente presente, nella penombra delle quattro mura, e respirava lentamente, quasi avesse bisogno di calmarsi dopo aver corso una maratona. Aveva ancora gli occhi di un colore che non gli aveva regalato Madre Natura, e dalle zanne gocciolava sangue fresco, di un rosso simile a quello dei rubini baciati dal sole.

L’essere, senza proferire parola, semplicemente iniziò ad inspirare, ritirando le zanne.

Espirare, permettendo agli occhi di tornare al loro colore naturale.

Inspirare di nuovo

E poi espirare ancora, rilassandosi e chiudendo finalmente le palpebre, lasciandosi alle spalle la pesantissima tensione che quella notte gli aveva portato.

……..

Derek Hale aprì con cautela e attenzione quel varco, composto principalmente da sclera e protetto da pelle, che lo collegava alla realtà.  
Gli occhi del ragazzo, che fino a poco tempo prima si trovavano immersi nell’oscurità più profonda, adesso vedevano davanti a loro una fila ordinata di alberi, completamente privi di foglie. Per terra il sottobosco pareva quasi un tappeto di polvere, formando un sentiero dritto che si mescolava con la linea dell’orizzonte: l’intera foresta, comparsa dal nulla, aveva un vago colorito grigio brillante che regalò al ragazzo una sottile sensazione di calma.

Gli sembrava quasi di essere entrato all’interno di un fumetto in bianco e nero. 

Attorno a lui, tutto pareva essersi immerso nell’argento liquido, con l’opacità della selva che la rendeva quasi perlacea: c’era nebbia tutt’attorno, ma era leggera, un velo che sembrava fluttuare, perpetua e inconsistente quasi a nascondere parzialmente la vegetazione.  
Era facile per essa, mescolarsi con la moltitudine di nuvole che regalavano al cielo un candore particolare.   
Derek, con indosso solo un paio di jeans, posò un piede nudo per terra, tastando il sottosuolo piacevolmente fresco ma morbido solo all’apparenza.  
Dal suo gesto seguì un passo, poi un altro, e poi un altro ancora.  
Derek camminò per la foresta, con la mente completamente libera da paranoie e il cuore mai così leggero.

Nulla sembrava emettere il minimo suono, finchè il rumore di una portiera sbattuta con violenza raggiunse le sue orecchie: Derek si fermò, voltandosi per ammirare la figura sorridente e vagamente imbarazzata di Stiles, completamente vestito, che gli si era avvicinato lasciando la Jeep blu parcheggiata poco vicino.  
Lo Stilinski prese a camminare in direzione di Derek, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e raggiungendolo subito.  
I due sveltirono i propri passi, correndo uno di fianco all’altro e ridendo di cuore.

Il venticello fresco della foresta accarezzò leggero il volto di entrambi: Derek tese una mano a Stiles, che lui afferrò senza esitazioni.

Qualcosa iniziò a piovere dall’alto: gocce rare di rugiada si posarono sul cuoio capelluto dei due giovani, che nemmeno se ne accorsero, troppo intenti a tenersi per mano.

Non c’era nulla di meglio della rugiada, che scorreva lenta lungo il collo, e una corsa liberatoria, per lasciar disperdere la tensione.

Stiles non parlò per tutto il tragitto, sembrava non ne avesse bisogno, il che per lui era un evento. Il ragazzo corse ancora per qualche metro, per poi roteare furbo su sé stesso e lasciarsi cadere sopra ad un cespuglio, trascinando Derek con lui.  
Derek franò sopra il ragazzo, avvertendo chiaramente il battito cardiaco che si scontrava contro il suo petto.  
Stiles respirava a fatica, ansimante per la corsa, le gote rosate in bella vista: Derek sentì il bisogno famelico di baciarle e leccargliele, ma si trattenne, vergognandosene.   
Lo Stilinski passò poi lento un dito sulla guancia di Derek, avvertendone la morbidezza, mentre l’altra mano era intrecciata a quella dell’Hale, lungo il fianco.

Il più giovane deglutì, ammaliato dallo sguardo innamorato di Derek, muovendo il pomo d’Adamo: l’Hale per la seconda volta, dovette trattenersi dal leccare la pelle tentatrice di Stiles, avvertendo la reazione del proprio inguine a quel gesto.  
Rimasero così, semplicemente a fissarsi, a tentare di memorizzare l’uno ogni tratto del volto dell’altro, con le pupille scure che traboccavano di passione.  
I loro volti si avvicinarono sempre più, con i nasi che ormai si toccavano. Derek sorrise come mai in vita sua.  
Era perfetto stare con Stiles, semplicemente il paradiso.  
Il suo cuore fece le fusa, quando Stiles appoggiò la propria fronte contro quella del maggiore, spostando la mano dalla guancia al collo.  
Gli occhi di Stiles sembrava volessero reclamare come proprie le labbra di Derek, talmente le fissava, e il lupo capì che entrambi avevano solo bisogno di più contatto.

Non sembrava possedessero un vero e proprio corpo, eppure riuscivano comunque a stringersi in un abbraccio, con Derek che avvertiva la stoffa della maglia di Stiles sotto di sè. Le loro fronti, nonostante premessero ancora più forte l’una contro l’altra, sembravano sfiorarsi e basta, il che era insolito.

Derek era finalmente pronto ad accogliere, tra le proprie, le labbra carnose e rosate di Stiles, quando avvertì uno strano movimento provenire da dietro il cespuglio.

Un forte sibilò vibrò nei suoi timpani ultra sensibili, facendolo alzare di scatto per guardarsi attorno.  
Tutto si fece stranamente freddo, con la brina comparsa dal nulla, che congelò la vitalità della vegetazione: Derek poteva addirittura vedere le nuvole di fumo emesse dalla sua bocca.

Fu un attimo: un enorme serpente nerastro, con due occhi smeraldini, si avventò repentino su Stiles, attorcigliandosi stretto sul suo corpo.  
Derek tentò di biascicare il nome dell’altro, ma sembrava impossibile: era come se la voce gli fosse rimasta in gola, rifiutandosi di uscire, o forse Stiles, per qualche assurdo motivo, non poteva sentirlo.  
Derek tirò fuori zanne e artigli: doveva salvare l’altro, che stava diventando paonazzo, perché il serpente sembrava riuscire nell’intento folle di soffocarlo.  
Il giovane che stranamente non emetteva suoni, non sarebbe riuscito a resistere a lungo.

L’Hale si mise in posa per attaccare, quando un enorme lupo nero balzò improvvisamente da un albero, posandosi accanto a Derek, pronto anch’esso per liberare Stiles dal serpente  
Sia Derek che il lupo, dopo essersi scambiati un cenno di intesa, si avventarono sull’essere strisciante, per allentare la presa su Stiles: non era facile, perché il rettile era davvero mastodontico e possente.

Derek iniziò ad essere preso dal panico: e se il mostro avesse ucciso Stiles?  
Il cuore gli batté a velocità astronomica nel petto. Non poteva perdere il ragazzo, non adesso che si stavano legando così profondamente.

Nemmeno ebbe il tempo di avventarsi di nuovo sull’animale, che comparve un altro essere, stavolta quasi simile ad un drago cinese, che dal cielo strisciò riscaldando la vegetazione, per attaccare il serpente.

Derek vide come il rettile nero volò in aria come un qualsiasi tubo di gomma, mollando finalmente la presa su Stiles, che venne afferrato subito dalle braccia possenti del lupo mannaro e portato al sicuro vicino ad un arbusto.

I due serpenti ingaggiarono una strana lotta, fatta solo di sibili e movimenti fulminei.  
Il nuovo arrivato, affiancato dal lupo che continuava ad attaccare, era una sottospecie di serpente piumato, meno spaventoso di come l’aveva visto Derek nella piramide e decisamente più amichevole.  
Il rettile piumato, che aveva finalmente tirato fuori le zanne, attaccò mortalmente quello nero: un morso all’altezza della testa, e il sangue schizzò dappertutto nella foresta.  
Tutto si tinse di rosso scuro, mentre il serpente esplose, disintegrandosi in mille pezzi.  
Una zanna volò nell’aria, per poi conficcarsi in un luogo appena accanto all’arbusto dove Derek aveva appoggiato Stiles per farlo riprendere.

Qualcosa guaì malamente, facendo venire i brividi ai due ragazzi: sembrava che un animale si fosse ferito.  
Ed era proprio così: un essere peloso, dal musetto tenero, zampettò insanguinato verso di loro. Stiles lo vide, chinando la testa e iniziando stranamente a singhiozzare.  
Derek lo osservò, rendendosi conto che assomigliava a qualcuno, anche se non capiva a chi…  
L’animale cadde, esalando l’ultimo respiro, appena vicino al serpente piumato, che pareva piangesse, affiancato dal lupo.  
Derek avvertì una morsa al cuore particolarmente dolorosa, stringendo i pugni in segno di resa: la morte di quell’animale innocente lo aveva colpito profondamente.  
Niente era più grigio e calmo nella foresta: tutto si fece dello stesso colore del carbone, e la calma venne squarciata da un urlo di donna…..

 

Derek aprì gli occhi di scatto, alzando di poco la testa per guardarsi attorno stordito, ma intuendo dal colore verdastro della tenda di fronte a lui, di essere semplicemente nella sua stanza, illuminata soltanto dalle prime luci arancioni dell’alba.  
Il ragazzo sospirò sollevato, buttando la testa contro il cuscino. Niente serpenti, niente bestiole uccise.

Era stato tutto un maledetto sogno.

Il giovane Hale, mentre il suo respiro riprendeva un ritmo regolare, divenne lentamente consapevole di quello che gli stava attorno: il calore delle lenzuola creava un tepore leggero, ma piacevole, una carezza per il corpo intero che Derek avrebbe voluto avvertire per sempre.  
Il caldo tiepido divenne bollente, appena Derek si voltò, tentando di dare un volto a quel qualcosa che gli premeva contro la parte destra del corpo e non lo faceva muovere.

Il suo cuore mancò un battito; Stiles aveva la testa contro la sua spalla e riposava tranquillo, abbracciato a Derek come un koala sul tronco di un albero.   
Aveva le labbra separate di poco l’una dall’altra, e respirava piano. I muscoli del torace si muovevano lenti, ma presenti e il lupo mannaro si chiese quando fossero spuntati esattamente, dato che era sempre stato il più magro e fragile del gruppo.  
Tutti i nei spiccavano fieri anche con poca luce, forse perché Derek aveva ormai imparato a memoria la loro posizione.  
I capelli gli ricadevano disordinati sulla fronte, e Derek non potè resistere, permettendosi di passare la mano tra di essi e accarezzare le singole ciocche con le dita.  
Derek provò un moto irrefrenabile di protezione verso di lui, prima che la verità gli piombasse addosso: erano rimasti in quella posizione esatta per tutta la notte, legati come due amanti.  
Il lupo era certo di potersi abituare senza il minimo problema a trovarsi l’altro così stretto a lui, possibilmente anche le altre notti che avrebbero speso lì, e ancora meglio per il resto della vita

Era buono l’odore di Stiles, di prima mattina. Emanava soltanto tranquillità. Derek ammirò le guance del ragazzo, sfiorandole con un dito, seguendo il tratto di pelle macchiato dai nei. Aveva un effetto calmante su di lui, il fatto di accarezzare Stiles. Era come una specie di antistress, senza contare che gli faceva venire i brividi alla bocca dello stomaco.

Il respiro dello Stilinski scandiva il tempo, Derek sarebbe rimasto solo ad osservarlo, per un tempo infinito.

Il verde delle sue iridi si mescolò col nero delle pupille che si ingrandivano, alla vista di quel giovane uomo. Derek non aveva più dubbi: era innamorato di lui, anche se era così difficile da ammettere ad alta voce. Stiles era la sua ancora, l’unica che era davvero funzionata senza dover per forza ricorrere a rabbia o sentimenti negativi: il ragazzo era davvero la positività fatta a persona, tralasciando però l’ultimo periodo.  
Qualcosa di caldo eruppe nel petto di Derek. Era come se ad ogni sguardo vedesse Stiles per la prima volta, come se si innamorasse di lui ogni santo secondo che permetteva ai suoi occhi di posarsi sul corpo, sul volto, del giovane Stilinski.  
Derek non riuscì più a resistere, sostituendo prima la bocca e poi la lingua alle dita, andando a leccare ogni neo, ogni zona del collo del ragazzo, che aveva a portata di mano.  
Il solo tocco con la pelle morbida del più giovane gli fece girare la testa. Derek si sentì affamato. Aveva trovato il passatempo preferito che avrebbe messo in pratica per il resto della sua vita: guardare, toccare, e poi baciare Stiles, e amarlo, renderlo suo ogni notte, come se fosse un dono sceso dal cielo.

L’improvvisa passione scosse il corpo di Derek, che iniziò ad ansimare eccitato. Stiles, seppur ormai in dormiveglia, avvertì chiaramente l’erezione crescente del ragazzo di fianco. Lo Stilinski avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita di Derek, borbottando parole indistinte.  
I soli versi di Stiles fecero gemere Derek, che si mosse per premersi contro il ragazzino che, ormai in procinto di svegliarsi, avvicinò inconsciamente la propria zona inguinale verso quella di Derek.

L’Hale trattenne un gemito, che seppellì nell’incavo del collo di Stiles. L’eccitazione stava raggiungendo un punto di non ritorno, tanto che Derek mosse i piedi per andare a incastrare le proprie gambe con quelle di Stiles.

Il calore sommato del letto, dei loro corpi e della stanza permise al freddo proveniente dalla finestra semi aperta di passare in secondo piano.

Qualcosa di granuloso sfiorò la pianta del piede di Derek, ormai attaccata a quella di Stiles.

Il ragazzo si sfregò di nuovo, in preda alla passione, contro il più giovane mentre Stiles, che si stava ormai svegliando completamente, iniziò a copiare i movimenti dell’altro, contro di lui.

«Stiles…» mugolò Derek, sentendosi già bagnato e spostando freneticamente una foglia da sotto le coperte. 

La passione dei due si placò all’istante, sostituita da pura curiosità. Che ci faceva una foglia dentro al letto?

Il maggiore spostò il lenzuolo di scatto, alzandosi rapidamente e avvertendo il fresco fastidioso della stanza che gli provocò brividi lungo tutto il corpo. Con un gesto veloce, alzò completamente le coperte, portandole per terra.  
Derek abbassò lo sguardo, trattenendo un urlo. 

I suoi piedi erano neri.

Neri di terriccio, quello che si può trovare esattamente nel sottobosco, appiccicoso e umido, e lo stesso che stava dentro il letto, insieme ad un rametto leggero e un paio di foglie.

L’eccitazione dei due ragazzi svanì improvvisamente.

«Che diamine è questa roba? Sembra ti sia fatto un giro per i boschi stanotte, Derek…» chiese Stiles, protendendosi verso il fondo del letto per tastare la terra con le dita.

«Cosa? Cosa stai dicendo? Ero con te.. sono sempre stato abbracciato a te.. m-mi sono svegliato un paio di volte, questo è vero....ma…»

Le immagini dell’ultimo sogno gli piombarono dritte nel cervello. In effetti la terra che aveva calpestato era stata troppo morbida e consistente per essere semplicemente frutto del suo inconscio.  
Cosa poteva significare? Voleva dire che Derek era davvero uscito dall’Hotel, quella notte? E per andare dove?  
Il ragazzo non poteva credere di aver portato seriamente del terriccio all’interno del letto, eppure.. 

«Queste sono terra e foglie del sottobosco. Derek, sei mica sonnambulo? Cosa hai combinato stanotte?»

«Niente! Come devo ripetertelo che non mi sono schiodato dal letto? E poi sei tu quello sonnambulo…» ribattè l’Alpha, grattandosi la testa stupito.

Qualcuno bussò: dall’intensità dei tocchi sembravano due persone, in più piuttosto agitate.

Derek annusò l’aria, per capire chi ci fosse al di là della porta: quello che gli venne rimandato fu lo stesso odore del sottobosco presente nella stanza, sommato ad un lieve profumo di lavanda.

«Derek apri questa cazzo di porta!» urlò Scott, agitato, con Kira che gli rimarcava «Muoviti o ti fulmino!»

«Woah! Qualcuno deve prendere una tisana rilassante...» asserì Stiles, alzandosi finalmente dal letto e aprendo la porta al posto di Derek, che era rimasto ancora a fissare la terra.

«Alla buon ora!» ringhiò Mc Call, gli occhi rossi in bella vista e uno strano nervosismo che emanava da tutti i pori. Il ragazzo non si mosse dalla propria posizione, troppo intento a fissare malamente l’amico, respirando a scatti.

«Ehi Scottie, buongiorno anche a te eh! Guarda che dovresti tornare in stanza, credo tu abbia dimenticato lì le buone maniere. Ma…ehi che è successo? Non hai dormito? No, aspetta, non hai segni di occhiaie, quindi vuol dire che hai dormito nonostante la luna.. allora mi spieghi perché sei così agitato?» chiese Stiles, vomitando senza sosta le parole.

Kirà alzò gli occhi, più irritata del solito: «Qualcuno può SPEGNERLO PER FAVORE? Stiles davvero, non mi pare il momento...»

Scott ignorò l’amico, per dirigersi dritto verso Derek. Subito gli balzarono agli occhi i piedi sporchi di terra del lupo mannaro. Sporchi esattamente come i propri. 

«Terriccio. Mi è successa la stessa cosa. Ci siamo svegliati così, ed è stato orrendo. Tutto il fondo del letto sporco! Spero non ci multino per questo.. in fondo le stanze d’albergo andrebbero tenute pulite. Ma ehi, io giuro di non aver fatto nulla di male!»

«Probabilmente tratterranno una parte dei soldi della cauzione, o magari tutta. La domanda vera è una: come ci è finita della terra nel mio e nel tuo letto, se nessuno di noi teoricamente si è mosso?» chiese Derek, adesso spaventato sul serio.

«E in quello di Ethan…» aggiunse Stiles, annuendo verso la porta. Danny e Ethan, appena comparsi, parevano decisamente storditi. I piedi nudi di entrambi sembrava non avessero visto una doccia dalla notte dei tempi.

«Non chiedeteci nulla, perché non abbiamo idea del motivo per il quale siamo conciati così. Sappiamo solo che ci siamo svegliati e tutto il fondo del letto era completamente scuro e granuloso» borbottò Danny

«Non ci state raccontando niente di nuovo…» sospirò Kira, scuotendo la testa e indicando i propri piedi.

Stiles si osservò attorno, fissando attento i piedi sporchi degli amici, prima di sgranare gli occhi e uscire dalla camera: il giovane Stilinski si diresse verso la stanza di Scott, notando la finestra aperta anche lì.

«Ehi Scott, credo di aver capito. Penso sia colpa delle finestre che sono rimaste aperte. La nostra, la vostra e anche quella di Danny probabilmente.. ecco perché è entrata la terra. Sai, magari qualche forte raffica di vento...» urlò il ragazzo per farsi sentire.

«Oh, certo Stiles, perché dalla finestra il terriccio proveniente da boschi lontani chilometri riesce ad entrare come se nulla fosse, e soprattutto si deposita, come tutti sanno, dentro il letto, e non sopra. Complimenti, ottima deduzione» ribattè sarcastico Ethan.

«E allora spiegamelo tu come è andata! Non lo sai? Vuol dire che siete andati in giro durante la notte, per i boschi, senza ricordarvelo. Bene, sapete che stiamo parlando di lupi mannari? Se voi non riuscite a tenere a mente tutti i vostri spostamenti è possibile che abbiate anche commesso qualcosa di strano o di tragico,tipo uccidere gente. Non mi stupirei di vedere Lydia sconvolta a colazione, e con la gola secca, a questo punto»

«Vorrei avere un rotolo di scotch tra le mani e avvolgertelo tutto attorno alla bocca, così almeno faresti silenzio…ti ho detto che nessuno si è mosso!» sbottò Kira, anche se meno convinta del solito dalle sue parole.

La ragazza avvertì una vibrazione nella tasca: qualcuno le aveva mandato un messaggio.

«Sto cercando di ragionare Kira! Anche a me sembra assurdo tutto questo, eppure...»

La Yukimura alzò gli occhi dallo schermo del telefono: era terrorizzata.  
Lo sguardo della ragazza si posò sul fidanzato.

«Cosa succede adesso?»

«E’ Allison, Scott. Stiles ha ragione. L- Lydia ha urlato stanotte, e adesso è in lacrime. Allison non l’ha sentita, perché ha dormito tutta la notte, ma quando si è svegliata ha visto il volto scosso di Lydia, e poi … si è resa conto di avere anche lei terra dentro al materasso. Ragazzi..- constatò Kira - Allison ha dormito con Isaac. Quindi vuol dire che siamo davvero usciti stanotte. Tutti noi mannari siamo usciti dalle nostre stanze e abbiamo girovagato per i boschi...»

«E se Lydia ha urlato vuol dire che qualcuno si è fatto male seriamente..» aggiunse Danny, annuendo.

«Intendi dire che è morto...»

«Stiles, ti prego non abbiamo bisogno di tutte queste ovvietà, non stamattina» Derek scosse la testa. A volte si chiedeva come potesse essere così innamorato di un ragazzo del genere.

Stiles rimase ancora soprappensiero. C’era qualcosa che non quadrava, in tutta quella faccenda.

«Oh, ehi, aspettate»

Il ragazzo si fiondò verso la finestra, osservando meglio il paesaggio.

Proprio come pensava: la sua deduzione si rivelò azzeccata. 

«Credo di avere due notizie, e ovviamente una buona e una meno… quale volete sentire prima?»

«Se quella buona consiste in un “Derek ti morde la gola con i denti perché non ne può più delle tue chiacchiere” allora sono tutto orecchie…» ribattè Ethan piccato. Lo sguardo assassino dell’Hale, offeso da quella frase, gli fece balbettare delle scuse affrettate: «Oh, non d-dicevo sul s-serio ovviamente Derek, c-cosa credi?»

«La volete piantare? Ascoltatemi, per favore. La notizia buona è che quella terra non è stata portata nel letto da un giro nei boschi, perché nessuno di noi si è mosso dalla stanza, come dici tu Kira, e sai perché? Perché adesso vi svelo la notizia cattiva. Sembra che il polline fuori abbia intensificato la propria forza. Questo vuol dire principalmente che dovremo allenarci o girare per la città davvero con le maschere antigas. Fuori è praticamente una distesa rosa.»

«E cosa centra adesso il polline?» chiese Ethan confuso.

«Pronto? Allucinazioni? Nervosismo senza motivo? Irascibilità? Domande idiote? Ecco cosa centra il polline. E scommetto la mia Jeep che è per colpa sua che la terra si è materializzata per qualche assurdo motivo, nei nostri letti. Credo.. credo che ormai siamo legati in qualche modo con questa pianta. Ed è questa la notizia cattiva…»

«Legati? E’ un disastro.. Stiles hai ragione, i fiori sono dappertutto. Non so come potremmo giocare la partita in queste condizioni. E se perdiamo la testa tutti quanti? Non voglio pensarci.» ansimò Kira spaventata, stringendo un braccio di Scott.

«Abbiamo combinato un caos, provocando l’ira di Patecalt…» annuì Danny, sempre più spaventato. 

«Patecatl? Chi?» chiese Derek.  
«Il Dio del Peyote e della medicina messicana…»

Stiles scosse la testa, sconcertato.

«Che cosa? Un Dio? E questo perché nella riunione di ieri sera non è saltato fuori?» urlò Scott, in preda alla collera.

«Perché… tutti pensavamo al problema luna piena.» si scusò Kira.

«Smettetela di litigare! Non so se vi è chiaro, ma è proprio questo che il peyote vuole, metterci uno contro l’altro, e ci è riuscito alla grande!Ascoltate: ci è capitato di essere succubi della pianta solo perché siamo entrati in contatto psicologico con essa, probabilmente nel momento di nostra massima debolezza. Se proviamo ad essere più forti, magari il polline si rivela innocuo…»

«Infatti io ed Allison ci siamo passati di fianco quando siamo andati a comprare la tequila per la festa, ma non abbiamo avuto allucinazioni»

«Che facciamo?- chiese Scott - il tempo vola, dobbiamo scendere e fare colazione, e poi andare a giocare. Potrebbe succedere un disastro da un momento all’altro...»

«Dovete più che mai attaccarvi prima di tutto alla vostra forza di volontà, e poi alle vostre ancore. Solo così potete essere meno controllati dal polline…» decretò Derek deciso.

Stiles controllò l’orologio.

«Ragazzi, vorrei lambiccarmi il cervello per ore, ma è tardi e dobbiamo scendere per fare colazione. Pomeriggio possiamo riunirci e parlare di questo Dio del Peyote, e pensare a come contrastarlo. Aiuterà il fatto che probabilmente Derek e le ragazze saranno riusciti a trovare un qualche botanico che ne sa sicuramente più di noi…scendiamo adesso, e basta preoccupazioni..proviamo solo a pensare al lacrosse»

Derek guardò ancora i propri piedi, notando come la terra fosse finalmente sparita.

«Ehi! Non c’è più, il terriccio è sparito..quindi vuol dire che abbiamo praticamente contrastato l’allucinazione?»

«Ci vorrà molto di più che un bel discorsetto di autostima per combattere queste cose, ma credo che il primo passo è stato compiuto. Probabilmente il peyote voleva farci credere che avevamo scorrazzato per i boschi contro la nostra volontà, ma per fortuna siamo più forti di un fiorellino psicopatico. Crediamo in noi, e il polline non ci disturberà» decretò Stiles, notando come il terriccio fosse scomparso dai piedi di tutti i ragazzi.

Il gruppo, leggermente più sereno, si allontanò dalla stanza 708 tirando un mezzo sospiro di sollievo. La prossima tappa era la sala da pranzo, con Derek che decise però di dirigersi prima da Cora.

«Aspettatemi giù… arrivo subito, voglio solo verificare se anche a mia sorella è successo tutto questo casino, lei in più è da sola»

«Va bene. Ti tengo il posto a tavola…» sorrise Stiles, imbarazzato.

«Uhm.. grazie» L’Hale corse via, lasciando gli amici appena davanti all’ascensore, con uno sguardo divertito e il volto più rosso del solito.

Derek fece velocemente una rampa di scale, prima di aprire la porta di fretta: «Cora, non puoi sapere che cosa ci è capitato, non riusciamo mai a stare tranquill- ehi? Cora?»

La stanza 604 era deserta, sembrava quasi che nessuno ci avesse dormito, dato che il letto non aveva una grinza.

«Cora? Cora dove ti sei cacciata?» 

……………………………….

Un lungo, lento sospiro si mescolò alla moltitudine di rumori che provenivano dalla sala da pranzo, venendone completamente risucchiato.  
Era naturale che il ridacchiare delle famiglie allegre, i sussurri delle coppiette innamorate o il ticchettio della tastiera prodotto dal pc di uomini di affari, per non parlare del tintinnio di bicchieri, piatti e posate, avesse permesso a quell’esalazione inutile di passare completamente inosservata, sovrastandola con frenesia famigliare e concentrazione pressante dettata dal lavoro.

Cora sotterrò il volto tra le mani, scuotendo la testa.  
Era la prima volta in vita sua che lasciava il piatto pieno di ciambelle davanti a sé, senza nemmeno provare ad addentarle. Ed era la prima volta che provava una martellante morsa allo stomaco, come se durante la notte avesse ingerito soltanto spine.

La notte.

Che cosa aveva combinato? Nemmeno lei lo sapeva, o aveva la minima idea di quello che era accaduto quando la luna piena dominava il cielo con il suo chiarore.  
Era uscita e si era messa a correre per i boschi? Non c’erano altre spiegazioni, altrimenti, per quel terriccio che aveva dovuto pulire addirittura da dentro il letto.  
La sensazione di stordimento aumentò senza sosta, facendole quasi avere un mancamento.  
La ragazza dovette respirare sommessamente per riprendersi.

Ripensò in un lampo alle luci della notte priva di umidità, al rumore delle discoteche che continuavano a suonare, e lei, lei che correva senza sosta, con le zanne in bella vista e gli occhi giallo brillante .... ma forse… tutto quello che stava ricordando era solo un sogno? Non capiva, eppure era stato tutto così vivido…  
Aveva scelto un tavolino isolato, Cora, perché non se l’era sentita di stare con gli altri, soprattutto con Ethan, perché le ricordava troppo… lui.

«Dio, da quando mi comporto come una tredicenne alla prima cotta? Per favore, sono una Hale, e non devo farmi prendere in giro da sogni o allucinazioni o ancora peggio ragazzi palestrati»

Il suo cervello giocava col lei, la prendeva in giro mandandole immagini di Aiden e Lydia che si amavano, sussurrandosi parole sporche di nascosto, in una stanza di ospedale.  
Il solo pensiero le provocò un intenso bruciore all’altezza del petto, e quasi rischiò di mostrare a tutti, gli artigli dalla rabbia.

«Ma io lo odiavo. Lo odiavo, mi ha quasi uccisa… come faccio a sentirmi così, adesso, pensando a lui?» si chiese, facendo quasi fatica a respirare.  
Era in panico, non era possibile provare dei sentimenti del genere per una persona che non l’aveva mai completamente considerata fino a qualche giorno prima…

Lei sapeva che era colpa del peyote, quel fiore che là fuori sembrava essersi triplicato in una notte, che amplificava le sue sensazioni e le faceva quasi esplodere nel suo cuore, ma non poteva farci nulla.

Perché non si era innamorata di Stiles? Sarebbe stato più semplice… in fondo loro due, qualche tempo prima, erano stati davvero vicini.  
Il problema grosso, con lo Stilinski, era che gli aveva sempre visto quella luce speciale negli occhi, solo quando li incrociava con quelli di Derek. Non sembrava esistere nessun altro, per lui, e poi, seriamente, lei stessa si sarebbe presa in giro: voleva bene a Stiles, ma probabilmente non così tanto da renderlo più di un amico, e forse, in fondo, non aveva nemmeno voglia di ritenerlo diversamente.

Con Aiden invece era stato tutto diverso: era stata una scossa, da quel giorno negli spogliatoi dello stadio Azteca, da quando lui aveva palesemente flirtato con lei.

«E solo il peyote, Cora, smettila, basta farti del male…»

Ma non riusciva.

Era divisa tra la voglia di correre verso l’ospedale e parlare con Aiden per confidarsi con lui, e la paura per quello che era probabilmente successo la notte precendente.

La voce di Lydia all’entrata della sala le fece raggelare il sangue. 

«Si, ho urlato. C’è stato un omicidio, e da quanto ha detto Finstock, la ragazza è stata trovata nel centro città, con delle ferite da animale: caviglia macchiata di sangue e gola trafitta da zanne. Sappiamo tutti che questo è il tipico modo nel quale uccidono i lupi»

«Quindi qualcuno di noi…» ribattè Scott, spaventato.

«»Si, Scott…qualcuno di voi mannari ha ucciso. E’ veramente un disastro, fortuna che la luna piena è appena passata…»

Cora aveva tutta la voglia del mondo di prendere e scappare da lì, tornare a Beacon Hills e chiudersi nel loft, senza far entrare nessuno.  
Poteva essere stata lei davvero ad uccidere: in fondo in camera era da sola, senza nessuno che la potesse controllare.

«Beh, la terra era certamente un allucinazione Lydia! E’ praticamente scomparsa dopo qualche minuto»

«E se fosse stato un avvertimento Scott? Come se il fiore avesse voluto avvisarvi che qualcuno tra voi aveva combinato qualcosa di strano?»

«Ma i fiori non pensano, Lydia. E’ quella Yvita che lo controlla, te lo sei dimenticato?»

«Cora?»

Derek interruppe la discussione tra Scott e Lydia, puntando gli occhi verso la sorella, poco lontana da loro, e non così nascosta come pensava di essere.

Cora venne presa dal panico. Era sicuramente certa di puzzare di sangue. Era stata lei ad uccidere quella donna. Non ne era sicurissima, eppure aveva già provato quella sensazione, durante il periodo della cattività con Boyd nella banca: il presentimento di aver causato infinito dolore a qualcuno, senza in effetti saperlo con chiarezza.

«No, Derek.. non.. lasciami andare di sopra»

La ragazza si alzò, anticipando il fratello, che le stava andando incontro.  
Un pensiero ottimista, il primo da quella mattina, le attraversò il cervello: se lei fosse rimasta con Derek e le altre, sarebbe stata sicuramente controllata, e magari non avrebbe torto un capello a nessuno, o non avrebbe provato l’impulso di uccidere.

Cora si voltò verso Derek, anticipando le sue lamentele: «Ascolta… non ho molta fame, vado di sopra a sistemare le ultime cose e poi vi raggiungo quando andrete in giro per la città. A proposito, come pensiamo di contrastare il peyote? Non vorrei esserne succube, e poi magari sbranare qualcuno per caso»buttò lì, tentando di ridacchiare quando in realtà stava morendo dentro.

«Siamo giunti alla conclusione che contro il peyote, in attesa di altro, ci può aiutare solo autostima e grossa forza mentale. Ci vediamo dopo allora» borbottò Derek, poco convinto dalle parole della sorella.

Cora si diresse verso l’ascensore, sorridendo amaramente, senza degnare il resto del gruppo di uno sguardo.

Forza mentale? Lei? In quel momento? Chi voleva prendere in giro!

La ragazza si buttò sul letto, stringendo forte le coperte: non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il terriccio e la paura di aver perso il controllo.  
Senza contare il dolore sordo vicino al cuore, quello che mai si sarebbe sognata di provare, soprattutto per Aiden, che sapeva mai l’avrebbe considerata più di un’amica.

La ragazza prese un grosso respiro, alzandosi e sistemando il marsupio che indossava quando usciva, sperando che quella giornata trascorresse in fretta.

…………………………..

Un fischio lungo e acuto fece drizzare le orecchie agli abitanti di Calle Madrid, o a coloro che semplicemente passeggiavano per la via.  
Chi si fosse affacciato dalla propria finestra, magari dopo aver gustato un abbondante colazione, avrebbe visto un capannello di ragazzi, tutti con una lunga mazza bianca in mano e dotati di enormi sacche, riuniti appena davanti alla hall dell’hotel, vicino alla zona parcheggio, a godersi il caldo sole mattutino.

Sembrava stessero aspettando la navetta che li avrebbe portati ad allenarsi nello stadio Olimpico: in effetti era proprio così.  
Ad un occhio più attento si potè notare l’unica ragazza presente, con un espressione abbastanza allegra e motivata dipinta sul volto, abbracciata ad un ragazzo di chiare origini latine, entrambi attenti a seguire le parole dell’uomo al centro. 

«Perfetto, ascoltatemi bene..soprattutto tu, Kira. Lo so che non ti sei mai allenata seriamente a Lacrosse e ne conosci a malapena le regole, ma nonostante questo, ti ho vista giocare durante educazione fisica e non sei male. Ho questa sensazione di potermi fidare di te al cento per cento. E ricordati, il coach non sbaglia, il coach è infallibile. Beh, forse ho sbagliato a portare Greenberg in squadra, ma non è importante..oh, non offenderti Greenberg.  
Comunque mi raccomando ragazzi, aiutatela ad integrarsi e passatele la palla il più possibile, perchè siamo arrivati ad una fase del torneo delicatissima. La partita contro gli Ohio Machine potrebbe qualificarci in semifinale e farci affrontare una nazionale nella prossima partita, se va bene. Ma ora Kira, ora tocca a te decidere: preferisci giocare in attacco o difesa?»concluse il coach, carico e allo stesso tempo agitato, pronunciando come sempre un discorso pieno di teatralità.

«Beh, ehm, a me basta essere in coppia con Scott. Con lui mi trovo bene a giocare sia in attacco che in difesa, è uguale» propose timidamente la ragazza, stringendo con vigore il corpo del fidanzato contro il suo.

«Scott? E chi è Scott?» domandò il coach voltandosi in giro, con lo sguardo decisamente stupito.

«Ehm, tutto bene? Non è che il sole le sta dando alla testa? Sono io, coach!» Scott agitò la mano, proprio davanti agli occhi di Finstock: sul volto dell’uomo si materializzò la realizzazione di qualcosa che mai aveva pensato potesse essere.

«Ah!! Quindi tu sei..Scott Mc Call!E perché io ti ho sempre chiamato solo Mc Call?»

Il gruppo rimase ammutolito: il coach diceva sul serio? Il pack, dal canto suo, era invece scosso da risatine leggere.

«Non so, pensava non avesse un nome?» sbottò Stiles irritato, mentre Isaac, Danny e Ethan trattenevano malamente le risate.

«Beh, Stilinski, credevo che di nome facesse Mc Call»

«Oh, davvero? E di cognome?» ridacchiò Isaac.

«Sempre Mc Call?»

Ethan quasi ululò dal ridere, mettendosi una mano sulla pancia. La classe intera ridacchiò, permettendo alla tensione pre – gara di scomparire quasi definitivamente.

«Coach, mi spiace dirglielo, ma lei e Greenberg siete più simili di quanto pensiate» sbuffò Stiles, mettendosi una mano sul volto.  
Sembrava quasi di avere a che fare con bambini.

«Stilinski! Non si parla così al coach! Venti flessioni!»

«Ma siamo per strada!»

«Non importa! Vuoi mica metterti a farle sul pullman! Gambe in spalla Stilinski, non mi stupirei di vedere Kira più in forma di te»

Stiles non ribattè, al contrario si sdraiò per terra a pancia in giù, iniziando l’esercizio.

Per fortuna del ragazzo, il pullman arrivò appena dopo 5 flessioni, cosicchè potesse evitare quell’umiliazione.

Il ragazzo, seguito dai sui amici, attraversò l’intero pullman per sedersi nei posti in fondo, quelli ambiti da tutti, ma di proprietà del branco. Kira sembrava la più eccitata di tutti: era il suo primo allenamento con partita, e poteva quasi sentire l’adrenalina scorrerle nelle vene.

Solo pochi minuti di assestamento, e il pullman si mosse, diretto verso una nuova sfida per i Cyclones di Beacon Hills.

Kira si sedette con la schiena dritta, talmente avvertiva la tensione. Il paesaggio fuori e le risate degli amici di fianco, non riuscirono a calmarle l’intenso tremore alla gamba, che dondolava frenetica acquistando quasi vita propria.  
Forse l’unico modo per calmarsi effettivamente era indossare la cuffia e ascoltare un po’ di musica, che sicuramente l’avrebbe aiutata a caricarsi.  
La ragazza, in preda all’agitazione, si voltò verso Scott, certa che il ragazzo la sostenesse, solo che il lupo non c’era.

«Scott? Scott!» chiamò lei, aumentando ancora più il livello di panico, guardandosi attorno spaventata.  
Non potevano averlo lasciato davanti all’Hotel: ricordava chiaramente come il ragazzo le fosse sempre stato davanti, e ancora in quel momento, nonostante non fosse presente, riusciva a sentire il suo odore.

Ma allora dove era finito?  
«Scott!» urlò di nuovo isterica la Yukimura, prima che il ragazzo uscisse da sotto il sedile della ragazza, esclamando un «Boo» gutturale, che fece saltare sul sedile la ragazza.

«N-non…non permetterti di farlo mai più Scott, hai capito??Credevo ti avessimo lasciato fuori!» strepitò lei, col cuore che batteva a mille.

«Eddai Kira! E’ per divertirci un po’, no? Un’ ora sul pullman è lunga, se aggiungiamo la tensione della partita non ce la caviamo più»

Scott tentò di approcciare la ragazza, che offesa, accese l’Ipod, sommergendosi tra le sette note che mai la tradivano.  
«Kira..Kira, dai era uno scherzo» Scott le si avvicinò, lasciandole piccoli baci sul collo, che però lei sembrava non avvertire.

Stiles, appena accanto a lei, ridacchiò, divertito dalla scena. Il ragazzo si sentì finalmente rilassato, sdraiandosi comodo sul sedile, conscio di dover passare sì un’ora sul pullman, ma in compagnia dei suoi migliori amici.

Questo finchè non notò Jeremy che, dai posti davanti, tentava di scrutare la sua zona, cercando posti liberi per stare con lui.

«Oh no..no, non lui, non lo sopporto più!» pensò lo Stilinski, che si voltò per parlare con Scott e Kira, solo che la ragazza sembrava aver messo da parte facilmente le ostilità, rispondendo con passione al bacio del ragazzo.

«Oh dai, Scott, non adesso» borbottò Stiles, voltandosi per parlare con Danny e Ethan, del primo argomento che gli poteva passare per la testa.  
Il problema era che anche i due fidanzati erano immersi in un’intensa sessione di coccole e baci.

«Oh, ho capito. Questo è il loro modo di contrastare il potere del fiore e fare leva sulle loro ancore. Interessante.. ma io che posso fare per controbattere all’ansia che mi regala quello Smith?»  
Stiles andò nel panico. Derek non era lì con lui, e di fianco aveva solo Isaac. Non poteva mica mettersi a sbaciucchiare lui!

Poteva però parlarci…

«Ehi Isaac, hai visto che bel sole c’è fuori!»

«Mmh»

«Sei teso per la partita?»

«Mmh»

….Forse.

Il ragazzo non sembrava ascoltarlo davvero, troppo intento a fissare il cellulare, probabilmente attendendo una risposta da Allison.

Stiles scosse la testa. Gli amici erano tutti lì, eppure sembravano non calcolarlo di striscio: forse doveva provare anche lui a mandare qualche messaggio a qualcuno di sua conoscenza.

Hey Derek, c’è Jeremy che mi continua a fissare e io non so come ignorarlo 

Stiles digitò rapidamente il messaggio, sperando che almeno con Derek avesse più fortuna.

Ignoralo fu l’assurda risposta del lupo mannaro, che lasciò Stiles basito.

Hai letto bene il messaggio? NON SO COME IGNORARLO! Ha questo sguardo inquietante sul volto, sembra sempre mi voglia saltare addosso..non che non sia abituato agli sguardi inquietanti, ma anche tu sai che i tuoi sono diversi

Il messaggio di risposta di Derek, mentre Stiles osservava una interessante chiesetta posta ad un lato della strada, con due torrette quadrate e color porpora, arrivò dopo cinque minuti buoni.

Non guardarlo e pensa a me

Lo faccio già Derek… rispose lo Stilinski, piuttosto imbarazzato, già sentendo come l’effetto del pensare al suo lupo preferito lo stesse distraendo da Jeremy.

Derek rispose di nuovo, dopo una decina di minuti abbondanti.

Allora pensa a me…

Stiles si chiese che cosa non andasse in Derek. Gli continuava a mandare sempre gli stessi messaggi, come se non avesse voglia di parlare con lui.

Lo Stilinski era in procinto di spegnere il cellulare, quando l’oggetto elettronico vibrò di nuovo: una sola parola serviva per completare la frase precedente. Pensa a me…

Nudo. 

Stiles sgranò gli occhi, mentre le immagini di un Derek effettivamente nudo gli balzarono nel cervello: tutta quella pelle scoperta, e morbida, e poi la peluria nella zona inguinale, le braccia scolpite, la schiena con il simbolo della triskele, che Stiles avrebbe voluto riempire di baci, che sarebbero scesi giù su tutta la schiena, e poi sempre più giù, fino alle natiche scoperte….

Il ragazzo avvertì qualcosa di caldo scendergli dal naso, capendo come avesse appena messo in pratica la tipica reazione eccitata dei manga giapponesi.

«Stiles, ehi, sanguini!» si accorse Isaac, porgendo un fazzoletto all’amico, che comunque aveva smesso abbastanza presto con l’epistassi, e ora controllava la reazione nei pantaloni.

«Si, si… sto bene Isaac, non preoccuparti…» Stiles alzò gli occhi, divertito e imbarazzato.

La tecnica di Derek in fondo, aveva funzionato. Anche troppo. 

……………………..

Era silenzioso e quasi deserto lo Stadio Olimpico, a quell’ora del mattino.  
La squadra degli Ohio Machine si era allenata nell’impianto vicino al loro Hotel, al riparo da occhi indiscreti, proprio come i ragazzi di Beacon.

Solo un uomo, apparentemente sull’ottantina, e con un evidente poncho arancione stava seduto sulle gradinate, uno sguardo tranquillo e un sorriso nascosto dai baffoni spessi e bianchi.

Scott, Kira e gli altri giocatori uscirono dagli spogliatoi piuttosto carichi: il sole illuminava l’intero stadio, quasi donandogli più colore. La pista di atletica che circondava il manto erboso era più scura del solito, e la stessa erba pareva più verde.

«Condizioni perfette per giocare!» urlò il coach, vispo, sedendosi appena vicino all’uomo, guardandolo con sospetto.

«Bene Smith, Greenberg e voi altri scarsi provate un giro di pista e poi iniziamo la partita.. voi titolari per adesso fate solo un po’ di stretching» ordinò Finstock.

Il pack si riunì vicino all’uomo misterioso, quasi come se si sentissero attratti da lui, in qualche modo, il che era decisamente strano.

«Volete una liquirizia?» chiese lui, guardando dritto negli occhi azzurri di Isaac.

«No, grazie.. ci stiamo allenando…» ribattè lui, poco convinto.

«La liquirizia ha proprietà depurative. Può farvi tenere lontani da intossicazioni di qualsiasi tipo»

Le parole dell’uomo, pronunciate con un accento semi spagnolo e con una voce gracchiante, fecero drizzare le orecchie dei ragazzi.

Intossicazioni?

Lo sguardo dell’uomo faceva trasparire quasi una strana conoscenza, come se l’uomo sapesse esattamente che cosa stesse accadendo ai ragazzi.

«Beh, ehm... va bene» Scott fu il primo ad avvicinarsi, avvertendo una strano calore, proveniente da quell’uomo, che non poteva provenire dalla lana del poncho.

Kira, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Danny e Ethan presero tutti un piccolo confetto di liquirizia da una scatoletta in latta che l’uomo aveva in tasca: subito tutta la stanchezza sparì, così come l’effetto del polline, che ancora volteggiava lento attorno a loro.

«Va meglio? Bene. So che è la tua prima partita.. buona fortuna!» sorrise lui pacato, in direzione di Kira che lo fissò stupita.

«Scusi, come fa a saperlo?»

«Hai l’attrezzatura nuova..scommetto che te l’ha prestata il tuo ragazzo qui di fianco, sbaglio?»

«Mi scusi, ma lei chi è? Una sottospecie di indovino?» ribattè Stiles piccato.

L’uomo, che Stiles pensò di aver offeso, in realtà ridacchiò con gusto.  
«Ah, sei davvero come ti immaginavo. Sarcastico e incredibilmente attraente. Nahual ha fatto un buon lavoro, ero certo della sua ottima scelta» 

«Scusi? Nahual? Ma di cosa sta parlando?»

«Stilinski! Mc Call e voi altri, tutti in campo!Tocca a voi!»

Le parole del coach interruppero la strana discussione tra i ragazzi e l’uomo anziano, che li vide allontanarsi, senza poter evitare che una lacrima solitaria attraversasse il suo volto, si voltò, uscendo dallo stadio.

Kira, la prima a posizionarsi in campo, esattamente come attaccante vicino a Scott, si voltò per osservare un ultima volta l’uomo col poncho.

Era sparito.

La ragazza, senza preoccuparsi più del polline, e scambiando un cenno di intesa con Scott, prese la palla con grazia, tirandola verso la porta.

….

“E segna! Incredibile tiro della numero 15 Yukimura, che da centrocampo trova il varco nella porta comunque sempre difficile da penetrare, ai danni del portiere Scott Rodgers, un omone di quasi due metri! Che talento questa Yukimura, davvero un’ottima scoperta del coach Finstock: veloce, agile, scattante e praticamente immarcabile. Il rapporto evidente che la lega al giovane Mc Call, il numero 11, anche lui autore di ottime prestazioni, non può che aiutare l’ascesa dei Cyclones di Beacon Hills, che ora puntano alle semifinali.   
Il quarto di finale è ormai agli sgoccioli, potete sentire il pubblico rosso e bianco come incita questa squadra che vola sull’erba, ma che ha anche una forza quasi sovrumana negli scontri corpo a corpo..   
Ecco un’altra azione messa in moto da Lahey, numero 14, che passa al numero 24 Stilinski, poi, Mc Call, Mc Call che prova a tirare, due giocatori gli sono addosso, Mc Call si gira e la passa a Yukimura…  
Yukimura vede due energumeni che le sbarrano la strada, attenzione, non puo’ passare, Yukimura..INCREDIBILE! Yukimura ha appena effettuato un’incredibile azione, saltando a piè pari gli avversari e eseguendo una splendida piroetta, degna di un’atleta di ginnastica artistica! E Yukimura segna ancora! Beacon in vantaggio su Ohio 20 a 14…e finisce qui, la partita! Beacon in semifinale, con tutti i componenti della squadra che applaudono a Yukimura, stringendola in un abbraccio! Che talento, questa ragazza!”

La radio venne spenta di colpo, quasi come se l’ascoltatore non volesse più avvertire tutta quella gioia.  
L’uomo col poncho arancione scosse la testa, stringendo la mano a pugno, uscendo dalla tenda, presumibilmente in attesa di qualcuno che lo venisse a trovare, senza smettere di avvertire una strana sensazione.

Quasi poteva sentire le urla di giubilo della squadra di Beacon, che l’uomo non riusciva più a sopportare, per colpa di quello che in realtà nascondevano.

Puro e semplice dolore.

Lo sguardo dell’anziano, che si stava guardando attorno, incrociò gli occhi verdi e lucenti di un uomo –lupo appena comparso, con tre ragazze al seguito.

«Lei? Che ci fa qui?» chiese Derek, osservando stupito l’uomo.

«Derek Hale. Ci rincontriamo a quanto pare. Vieni Nahual, vieni. Abbiamo tanto da discutere… non te l’avevo ancora detto, ma sei cresciuto bene a quanto vedo»

Derek sgranò gli occhi. «Cresciuto bene? Cosa intende dire? Mi conosceva da quando ero piccolo? Ma chi è lei veramente?»

«Entra nella tenda Derek. Ti spiegherò tutto. Fidati di me…» disse l’uomo, invitando il gruppo, formato anche da Cora, Lydia ed Allison, a muovere solo un passo in più.

Derek inspirò, poi espirò di nuovo. Qual era la soluzione giusta da prendere? Non era mai capitato con uno sconosciuto.. eppure sentiva di potersi fidarsi di lui.

«Va bene, vi seguo»

-

I lamenti straziati di una donna di mezz’età, china su un telo bianco avvolto su un giovane corpo, rimbombarono potenti e spaventosi per tutta via Juárez.  
Lydia sospirò piano, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro, tentando di ritrovare un respiro regolare.  
Quel pianto era entrato dentro il suo cuore, facendole accapponare la pelle.   
Trattenere quelle lacrime assurde, che minacciavano di uscire da un momento all’altro, era diventato un obbligo. Chi se ne importava del fastidioso nodo in gola: non poteva piangere soltanto nel vedere emeriti sconosciuti che si disperavano, trovando il cadavere della figlia a pezzi, trasportato tristemente dall’ambulanza in una delle tante vie larghe come piazze di città del Messico.

Non doveva piangere, ma quella netta sensazione di perdita faceva male lo stesso, bruciandole lo stomaco. Aveva avvertito il terrore puro della ragazza squartata la sera precedente, che si era condensato in uno dei sempre più usuali urli di avvertimento: credeva di poter sopravvivere al dispiacere, dato che aveva vissuto ben di peggio, ma la vista dei famigliari distrutti e increduli per la tragica morte, la stava devastando: era ingiusta la fine che stava toccando a troppe persone innocenti, da qualche giorno a quella parte.

Il sole sembrava prendersi gioco di lei, così come il colpo d’occhio causato dalle strade, decisamente più decorate del solito: da un balcone all’altro si potevano vedere decine di fili con appesi triangolini verdi a centinaia.  
Sembrava quasi che le foglie degli alberi fossero state raccolte ad una ad una e mostrate apposta in bella vista: non poteva essere il momento peggiore per organizzare una manifestazione allegra, anche perché dovunque si potevano vedere solo volti lugubri. 

La Martin decise che era meglio guardare per terra e ignorare chi le stava attorno, mentre oltrepassava la famiglia in lacrime.

Dei ragazzi che la accompagnavano, solo Allison sembrava quella più in empatia con lei.  
Derek sorrideva fissando il cellulare, probabilmente preso da una chat con Stiles, e Cora sembrava fuori dal mondo, come se stesse camminando, pensando o vivendo in automatico.

«Tu le senti ancora, vero?» Chiese Allison comprensiva, tendendole una mano, che la rossa afferrò di scatto.

«Le voci? Si, e ultimamente sono sempre più forti. Sento le grida spaccatimpani delle persone morte che piangono e si lamentano, perché non avrebbero voluto fare la fine delle bestie da macello… lo strazio dei ragazzi che avvertono il dolore dei genitori, e provano a consolarli…la gente che piange per strada, credimi è un incubo.. è tutto orrendo…sembra di essere finiti in un girone dell’inferno!»

Per quanto ci provasse,Lydia non potè trattenere le lacrime: Allison si commosse alla vista dell’amica ridotta in quel modo, stringendo la presa ancora più forte, abbracciandola e proteggendola.

«Lydia, ascoltami, non piangere, e prova a farti forza! Più ti disperi e più le voci aumenteranno di volume, e di conseguenza il polline potrebbe captare il tuo disagio e giocarti qualche altro brutto scherzo. Pensa a noi, concentrati su dove ci troviamo e sul fatto che stiamo cercando qualcuno che ci aiuti, e che soprattutto siamo tutti vivi, nonostante una luna piena passata fuori i confini di Beacon Hills. Pensaci! Era impensabile solo un anno fa…e adesso è accaduto. Lo so, quelle donne soffrono, e tutte le persone colpite in città da questi omicidi stanno male, ma per favore, non farne una questione di cuore, altrimenti è peggio per tutti!»

Il discorsetto di Allison consolò Lydia, che ringraziò mentalmente tutti i santi del cielo per averle regalato un’amica del genere.

«Grazie Allison, farò come dici, o almeno ci proverò»

Le due si strinsero forte, camminando sul marciapiede, mentre Derek e Cora stavano appena dietro di loro.  
La Hale nello specifico fissò la ragazza fulva con uno sguardo distrutto. Sapeva di essere lei la responsabile del dolore sia della città che della Martin, ma non poteva farci nulla.

«Cora tu stai soffrendo troppo, per i miei gusti» disse Derek, osservando la sorella. «E’ per quello che succede in città? Guarda che l’obiettivo non è trovare una scusa per essere più fragile e poi farti possedere dal peyote»

«Grazie per avermelo ricordato! Certo che la vicinanza con Stiles ti fa male. Questo sarcasmo gratuito mi da sui nervi» sbottò lei, mostrando un minimo di reazione.

Derek sospirò, la risposta era rimasta appena sulla punta della lingua. Non era bravo a consolare le persone, e mai lo sarebbe stato. Forse solo con Stiles qualcosa cambiava, ma quello era un caso speciale. 

Il caos relativo della città, che viveva solo grazie agli odori di frutta e verdura mischiati allo smog, colpì Derek in negativo.  
Aveva sempre creduto che una gita a Città del Messico potesse significare festa, felicità e siesta, ma a quanto pareva gli stereotipi si erano rivelati solo idee campate in aria.

Quel giorno in particolare, oltre a vedere fiori rosa dappertutto, era possibile avvertire più facilmente la tensione della gente. Le strade erano trafficate solo il minimo indispensabile, il che era un evento storico, con le persone che preferivano probabilmente starsene in casa.  
Le ripetute aggressioni avevano minato alla stabilità, già molto precaria, della città, e in più sembrava che la polizia non riuscisse a cavare un ragno dal buco, trovando una soluzione a quella situazione. 

Allison si guardò intorno un’altra volta. «Mi fa male vedere tutto questo. Diamine io avvertirei anche qualcuno, rivelando che è colpa di esseri sovrannaturali, ma poi immaginate come potrebbero prenderla gli abitanti! Verremmo considerati fuori di testa» affermò, in direzione degli amici.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio, poco convinto. «Provaci, rivela quello che sappiamo. Ma poi non lamentarti se ti cacciano fuori città all’istante, Allison, probabilmente con una pallottola in fronte»

«Beh, grazie per l’immagine mentale. Comunque io non credo: sapete, in fondo questa città ha sempre avuto a che fare con il mistico. Anzi, magari potrebbero prendere precauzioni, tipo aglio, sale o tutte quelle sostanze scaccia spiriti, che chissà, potrebbero funzionare» azzardò Lydia, ripresasi dalla tristezza.

Allison si illuminò: «E perché non ci abbiamo mai pensato noi?»

«Beh, perché non abbiamo mai avuto tempo di fare spese… e poi abbiamo capito quello che ci sta accadendo solo da ieri» 

Derek ascoltò Lydia con attenzione. La ragazza, in fondo poteva avere davvero ragione. Bastava che la popolazione si proteggesse con cose di quel genere, e forse…  
Nah, che andava a pensare. Nemmeno loro sapevano come contrastare il peyote e Yvita, e probabilmente quelle precauzioni non sarebbero mai bastate. Non si trovavano all’interno di un semplice film horror. Quella gita, e l’incubo che ne era derivato, era maledettamente reale.   
Derek provò a trovare una soluzione, ma il volto spento della sorella di fianco incrociò ancora i suoi occhi.  
L’unica che non si degnava di provare a risolvere il caos nel quale loro malgrado si erano trovati, ma semplicemente guardava per terra con gli occhi bassi e due occhiaie da far paura era proprio Cora.

Il ragazzo si preoccupò e non poco per sua sorella. Era tutta la mattina che non sembrava stare bene. 

«Cora? Sei sicura che sia tutto ok? E da stamattina che ti comporti in maniera assurda»

«Sto bene Derek, tranquillo. Ascolta, credo solo di aver dormito male» chiuse lei il discorso, allontanandosi un po’ dal gruppo.  
Derek annuì sconfitto. Non avrebbe mai cacciato fuori una parola dalla bocca della sorella. Tanto valeva tornare a camminare.  
La strada era praticamente libera da autovetture, il che era un evento più unico che raro: i ragazzi la attraversarono, trovandosi appena davanti ad un enorme distesa verde, con un cartello davanti a loro che recitava: «Parco Alameda Central»  
La porta d’entrata era splendida, con un colonnato che stava attorno ad una scultura raffigurante tre donne, e alla base due leoni accovacciati.  
Al centro c’era una scritta racchiusa in un cerchio e protetta da due spade.  
Il tutto era di un materiale bianco immacolato, che quasi faceva assomigliare la struttura alle porte del paradiso.   
Il polline attorno, che continuava a svolazzare imperterrito, li fece tossire, segnalando fastidiosamente la sua incessante presenza.  
Lydia strinse a sé Allison, prendendola per mano, così come Derek fece con Cora.  
Dovevano sostenersi e trovare qualcuno che potesse aiutarli, il tutto il più presto possibile.

«Che dite, entriamo nel parco?» chiese Allison.

«Perché no? Mi sembra un’ottima idea. Però aspetta, saremo subissati di fiori la dentro… ma sì, intossichiamoci ancora di più di quanto non lo siamo già…» sbottò Cora, contrariata.

Derek scosse la testa, ingoiando per la seconda volta la risposta che stava per rivolgerle.  
Il ragazzo decise che forse era meglio allontanarsi da lì, dando quindi ragione alla teoria della sorella, e provare un altro luogo.  
Fu un attimo: l’Hale si voltò rapidamente notando appena all’entrata del parco, una strana tenda rossastra.  
Era enorme, e sembrava che qualcuno ci vivesse.

«Ehi, ma quella è una tenda! Che ci fa lì?» domandò ancora la Argent, scrutando la stessa zona che osservava Derek.

«Non lo so… ma la mia esperienza col soprannaturale mi suggerisce che una tenda in mezzo al parco andrebbe evitata ad occhi chiusi» suggerì Lydia, convinta.

Derek stava quasi per concordare alle parole della rossa, quando fissò meglio la figurina davanti alla struttura: c’era un ometto piccolo e con immensi baffoni bianchi, che sembrava quasi stesse aspettando qualcuno. Portava dei pantaloni di tela bianca, e un enorme poncho arancione brillante.  
Derek sgranò gli occhi.

«Ehi, ma io conosco il tizio lì fuori! Non ci credo, l’ho trovato finalmente! Era da giorni che volevo parlare con lui!»

«Cosa? Lo conosci?» esclamò stupita Lydia.

«Si! E’ stato lui a darmi la camera d’albergo, senza nemmeno farmi pagare»

«Come? Sul serio? Allora credo debba darti delle spiegazioni abbastanza importanti sul suo gesto» Pensò Allison ad alta voce.

«Vuol dire che dobbiamo entrare lì dentro.. ehi...av- avverto una strana sensazione di calma, da quando siamo in questa zona, o sbaglio?» incitò Lydia, facendo il primo passo. 

I ragazzi si avvicinarono cauti, verso la tenda, con Cora sempre poco convinta delle decisioni degli altri, tentando quasi di giungere lì di soppiatto, finche l’uomo non alzò lo sguardo sognante e triste all’apparenza, notando i visitatori.

«Lei? Che ci fa qui?» si introdusse Derek, decisamente stupito. Chissà poi perché l’uomo viveva in una tenda del genere.

Il vecchietto si illuminò:«Oh, che piacere Derek Hale! Ci rincontriamo a quanto pare. Vieni Nahual, vieni. Abbiamo tanto da discutere. Non te l’avevo ancora detto, ma sei cresciuto bene a quanto vedo»

Derek lanciò uno sguardo dubbioso verso l’uomo, non capendo cosa volesse intendere: «Cresciuto bene? Cosa intende dire? Mi conosceva da quando ero piccolo? Ma chi è lei veramente?»

«Entra nella tenda Derek. Ti spiegherò tutto. Fidati di me» invitò l’uomo, guardando anche Cora, Lydia ed Allison, a muovere solo un passo in più.

Derek non era convinto della decisione al cento per cento, eppure quell’uomo gli trasmetteva solo calma, il che era decisamente raro per gli standard degli sconosciuti che Derek aveva avuto il piacere di incontrare.  
Non c’era un pericolo reale, ad entrare nella tenda.

«Va bene, vi seguo»

Derek fece un altro passo, entrando finalmente nella struttura, che sembrava davvero enorme, sia dentro che fuori.  
Più che tenda era un vero e proprio tendone: la luce dei raggi del sole si rifletteva contro la tela arancionata, lasciando un velo di riflesso infuocato contro tutti gli oggetti che stavano all’interno, e illuminando con vigore l’ambiente.  
Sembrava quasi un mix tra un deposito di un erboristeria, e una di quelle bancarelle degli indiani che spesso si trovavano alle fiere.  
L’odore pressante d’incenso, emanato da ogni dove, aveva già impregnato i loro vestiti  
C’era un letto che stava in piedi per miracolo, e privo di cuscino, posto appena a lato dell’entrata. Accanto ad esso c’erano un paio di scrivanie di legno scuro, una al centro esatto della tenda, e un'altra verso la fine.  
Decine di scaccia spiriti e pendagli colorarti composti da piume erano appesi sui bordi della tenda, e sui tavoli si potevano facilmente notare centinaia di boccette.  
Al centro del tavolo più vicino c’erano foto e varie catene. Una di queste, aveva un pendaglio a forma di triskele, al quale nessuno dei ragazzi fece caso.

Derek, dopo essersi guardato intorno per bene, decise che era meglio rompere il ghiaccio.

«Ascolti, ho questa strana sensazione che mi suggerisce di potermi fidare di lei, e per questa volta voglio seguirla. Vado al sodo: sono nei guai. Credo lei sappia cosa sta succedendo ultimamente in città, tutte le sparizioni e soprattutto gli omicidi senza logica»

«Beh, mi hai scoperto Derek. Si, lo so e credimi, vivo il terrore tutti i giorni» rispose lui con una voce gracchiante.

«Anche noi se è per questo. Comunque, ascolti, noi vogliamo davvero capire perché avvengono questi omicidi, e soprattutto chi potrebbe esserci dietro. Il nostro problema, per contrastare questo caos, è solo uno e si chiama peyote. Non sappiamo come liberarci a lungo termine dall’influsso di questa pianta, e soprattutto non riusciamo a difendere le persone colpite in città, quando teoricamente potremmo, dato che siamo lup-»

«DEREK!» lo zittì Cora in preda al panico. La ragazza era incredula: stava quasi per rivelare ad uno sconosciuto la sua licantropia! Cosa passava per la testa del ragazzo?

L’uomo, però sembrava essersi distratto. Si era seduto con calma sul bordo del letto, tenendo in mano una lavagnetta e un gessetto.  
Dopo qualche secondo, si intuì come il discorso di Derek fosse praticamente volato al vento, perché l’uomo non lo stava ascoltando: lo sconosciuto, invece, girò la lavagnetta, sulla quale c’era scritto un nome.

«Cornelio Miguel?» lesse Allison, con l’Hale che si lasciò scappare un sorrisino alla vista del secondo nome.  
La ragazza, al contrario di Derek divenne sempre meno convinta del fatto che essere entrati in quella tenda avesse portato a qualcosa di buono.

«E’ il mio nome. Non mi ero ancora presentato, scusatemi. So che lui si chiama Derek, e lei è Cora. Voi due, invece?» chiese con nonchalance, fissando Allison e Lydia.

«Ehm, io sono Allison Argent, e lei Lydia Martin»

«La cacciatrice e la banshee» borbottò lui ridacchiando.

Questo accese una lampadina nel cervello di Lydia.

«Lei… lei conosce Peter Hale?E’ lo zio di Derek»

«Oh, Peter! Lo conoscete anche voi? Questo vuol dire che è ancora vivo… almeno lui. E ditemi, qualcuno della tua famiglia è sopravvissuto all’incendio? Tua sorella Laura come sta?»

Derek rimase basito.

«Laura è morta. Peter l’ha uccisa, ma scusi come… come fa a sapere queste cose?Si può sapere chi è lei, può dirmelo una buona volta?»

«Volete una liquirizia?E’ buona, serve per purificare. Non eravate voi quelli che si intossicavano col peyote?» il vecchietto, cambiò discorso di nuovo, ignorando completamente l’ultima frase di Derek e soprattutto la sua domanda.   
Quasi ballando per la stanza, canticchiando una canzone che nessuno poteva sentire, Cornelio si diresse verso uno dei tanti tavoli, afferrando una scatoletta di latta che conteneva decine di confettini di liquirizia purissima.

«Lei sa tutto e non vuole dire nulla, ho capito il genere. E in più, per non farci mancar nulla, è un vecchietto rimbambito della peggior specie» decretò Lydia, convinta di aver incrociato uno di quei santoni squilibrati che sarebbero potuti cadere in trance mistica da un momento all’altro.

«Non voglio una liquirizia, voglio sapere che succede, una volta per tutte!» sbottò Derek, che si stava davvero infiammando.

«Ok, ok, non ti alterare così…devi sapere che la liquirizia ha poteri depurativi, e sembra essere l’unica pianta in natura che combatte il peyote. Potrei dirvelo un paio di volte, durante il discorsetto che ho intenzione di farvi. Sapete, ho una certa età»  
La rivelazione lasciò interdetti i quattro ragazzi.

«S-sta dicendo sul serio?»

«Si, Nahual, davvero, dico seriamente. Prendetela, mangiatela. Vi farà bene. Datela ai vostri amici, è importante» ridacchiò l’uomo, distribuendo la liquirizia ai ragazzi, che ingerirono all’istante, avvertendo subito una sensazione di beatitudine che mai avevano provato in quei giorni travagliati.

Derek fu il primo a parlare di nuovo.

«Si può sapere perché mi continua a chiamare in quel modo? E’ dalla prima volta che ci siamo visti che continua ad appellarmi così.. e io.. non so che significa!»

«Te lo dirò» dichiarò il vecchietto, ingerendo una decina di caramelline alla liquirizia in una volta – «ma solo se torni pomeriggio, in compagnia di questa meravigliosa donzella – banshee dai capelli rossi e i due ragazzi che giocavano a Lacrosse, che occupano la camera 709… il ragazzo con i capelli scuri e la mascella storta, e il tizio con quei nei sul volto che tu vorresti passare la tua vita a baciare…non credere che non lo sappia» aggiunse, fissando Derek divertito, mentre il lupo diventava rosso come un peperone.

«E noi le facciamo schifo? Ah, e comunque non finga di non sapere i nomi di Scott e Stiles» chiese Cora, innervosendosi e non poco con l’uomo e decidendo di voltargli le spalle, iniziando a guardarsi intorno. C’erano migliaia di simboli appesi sulla tela: triangoli particolari, stelle a sei punte, geroglifici, forme intricate, yin e yang, e una decina di croci diverse.

«No, non mi fate schifo Cora, né tu, nè la cacciatrice. Il fatto è che non ho propriamente bisogno di parlare con voi, a differenza di qualcun altro. Tu, Lydia Martin, ascoltami. Sei una banshee, e per questo avverti le morti soprannaturali che avvengono in città, giusto? Cosa hai captato questa notte? Chi ha colpito, stavolta, sotto la luna piena?»

Lydia sentì gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso. Non l’aveva rivelato a nessuno per non spaventarli dopo la storia del terriccio nel letto, ma adesso non si poteva più nemmeno nascondere, e lo sapeva.

«Era un lupo. Un essere mannaro.. u- uno di noi, che probabilmente ha perso il controllo, durante la notte»

Cora si bloccò, la mano sospesa in aria che stava per afferrare una boccetta, sentendo il cuore quasi fermarsi. Per lei era finita, avrebbero capito in qualche modo che era stata colpa sua, e l’avrebbero resa non più un beta, ma un omega della peggior specie. Non sarebbe sopravvissuta un giorno, senza il branco.

La ragazza prese a tremare, ma solo Cornelio se ne accorse.

«Ho un consiglio da dare a tutti voi, ma soprattutto alle ragazze che pomeriggio non rivedrò.  
Cora Hale, segui il tuo cuore, ma pondera comunque le tue scelte. E respira, quegli occhi giallastri mi fanno paura… Il tuo colore naturale è molto meglio»

Cora dapprima ignorò il consiglio, ma ascoltando meglio la seconda frase, la sua attenzione si soffermò sulle ultime parole dell’uomo. Occhi gialli…quindi ehi…

«Non sono stata io?» chiese all’uomo, mentre un calore rassicurante le si espandeva nel petto. Non c’era bisogno di spiegazioni, e i volti incuriositi di Allison, Lydia e Derek non l’avevano sfiorata di striscio.

«Certo che no cara. E colpa sia di qualcuno che di nessuno di voi. Semplice!»

La bolla di sapone piena di sicurezza, nel petto di Cora, esplose con quelle poche parole pronunciate.

«Cosa…cosa vuol dire? Perché deve sempre parlare in maniera criptica?»

«E’ il ruolo di noi sapientoni. Se non lo facciamo noi, chi ti aspetti lo faccia?» rispose lui, sarcastico, per poi proseguire: «Allison Argent, cacciatrice che ha cambiato il codice della propria famiglia. Non lasciare i tuoi amici e soprattutto la persona che ami per nulla al mondo, te ne prego. Tu sei importante nelle dinamiche del gruppo. Lo siete tutti»

«Non lo farei mai, che le salta in mente?» rispose Allison, quasi offesa.

Cornelio poi tornò a fissare Lydia: «E tu soffrirai, lo sento. Una persona che credevi amica ti pugnalerà alle spalle, e non solo. Ma non preoccuparti, perché non rimarrai da sola, dato che la tua metà sarà rivelata. Posso dirti solo questo. Derek, il nostro dialogo è rimandato a questo pomeriggio. Laura morta? Non ci credo, era una ragazza adorabile. La liquirizia vi serve per contrastare il pe –pe… yawwn…»

L’uomo si sdraiò sul letto, prendendo sonno all’istante, permettendo solo a poche lacrime di scendere dai suoi occhi.

«Beh, temo che non caveremo più nulla dalla sua bocca…» esclamò Allison. «Ci conviene andar- Cora? Cosa stai fissando?»  
La Hale,infatti, si era fermata davanti ad uno dei tavoli, nello specifico quello con le varie foto.  
Una sola la colpì nel profondo. Raffigurava Cornelio, seduto tra due persone, un uomo e una donna probabilmente all’interno di una saletta veterinaria.

«Cora, anche tu con i silenzi enigmatici?» sbottò Derek, prima di avvicinarsi e rimanere ancora una volta a bocca aperta.

Il vecchio stava seduto tra Marin Morrell e Alan Deaton.

«Conosce Deaton? Ma come è possibile?» esclamò Derek, sconcertato.

«Non lo so, ma ci conviene andare…glielo chiederemo pomeriggio, questo è certo» decretò Lydia, uscendo per prima da quel luogo misterioso.

………………………………

Aiden pensò che in quella gita sfortunata non tutto era proprio da buttare, dato che non era mai stato meglio in vita sua.  
Gli sembrava di aver dormito per giorni, quando in realtà era passata solo una notte, quella di luna piena, per giunta.  
Il ragazzo non sorrideva così da un po’ di tempo. Si era svegliato riposato e attivo, come se i giorni in ospedale non fossero mai esistiti.  
Era come… come avere un nuovo potere, come se il fatto di aver dormito durante il plenilunio gli avesse regalato una forza che non credeva di avere.  
E al diavolo l’odore di candeggina dell’ospedale, o i pasti frugali e la sensazione spiacevole di solitudine che gli regalava la stanza vuota.

Il ragazzo tirò fuori gli artigli, divertito.

«Fantastico. Tempo un giorno e potrò finalmente uscire di qui e rivedere il resto del branco… non ce la facevo più a stare rinchiuso»

Il ragazzo si alzò, avvicinandosi alla finestra. La città sembrava essersi declassata a paesino, per la quantità irrisoria di gente che passeggiava, rispetto al solito.

«Che strano.. chissà che sta succedendo…» pensò il ragazzo tra sé e sé, osservando il panorama, e notando come l’intera città fosse coperta da fiori rosa.

«Oh, è arrivata la primavera anche qui…bene. Non credo di poter stare meglio…adoro i fiori, anche se non sembra…»  
Aiden si voltò, osservando appena sul davanzale un fiore, identico alle migliaia che poteva vedere fuori. Era piccolo ed emanava un profumo particolare, forte e intenso.

Aiden lo afferrò curioso, annusandolo per bene.  
Passarono solo pochi secondi, prima che sentisse l’arrivo di uno strano e improvviso capogiro. Il mancamento momentaneo, che gli aveva mostrato un paio di letti, al posto di uno solo, non lo fermò dall’odorare ancora il bocciolo.

Una voce nella sua testa, molto simile a quella di Lydia, gli ammonì di stare a contatto con il bocciolo, urlando «Mollalo».

«Ehi…un attimo. Lydia mi aveva avvisato ieri, dopo il sesso telefonico, di star lontano dai fiorellini rosa… ops!»

Aiden fece cadere per terra il bocciolo, rintanandosi nel letto. «Santo cielo, mi aveva detto che era roba tossica…e forse è per colpa sua che io sono rinchiuso in ospedale…aspetta, come si chiamava? Coyote? No…Seyote...no..»

«Peyote. Si chiama peyote ed è il mio fiore preferito»

Aiden si convinse fosse un effetto prematuro del fiore, invece l’intera discussione con sé stesso era avvenuta ad alta voce. Per di più con una persona che lui sembrava non aver notato.  
Era una ragazza, con degli occhi grandi e neri, due pozze di oscurità che erano attorniate da un volto splendido, con i tratti femminili ben definiti, labbra morbide e capelli lunghi e color grano secco.  
L’abito che portava era lungo, bianco, con delle strane ossa e teschi ai bordi.

Gli orecchini lunghi che terminavano con una piccola pietruzza nera la rendevano ancora più bella, ma in un certo senso inquietante.

«Stai meglio Aiden? Ti sono venuta a trovare spesso, ma tu dormivi sempre…»

«Scusa, ma ci conosciamo?» chiese lui, curioso di sapere perché quella donna parlasse con lui come se fossero amici di una vita.

Lei tentennò, prima di rispondere.

«No, non ci conosciamo, ma io so chi sei perché conosco Derek, il tuo capobranco. Sono la sua ragazza, e tu sei un Alpha, giusto?»

Aiden strabuzzò gli occhi.

«Derek non ci ha mai detto di avere una ragazza in Messico… e le probabilità che tu sia una pazza psicopatica, dato che lui sembra avere una specie di feticcio per le persone come te, sono almeno del cento per cento, quindi ti conviene uscire, prima che io chiami i dottori»

La ragazza ridacchiò. «Hai così poca fiducia in me, Aiden. Non ci si comporta così con una ragazza per bene. Il mio nome è Yvita, comunque»

«Non mi interessa» sbottò lui, che a sentire il nome della ragazza avvertì un brivido.

Lui aveva già visto quella ragazza, adesso che ci pensava, in un sogno orrendo capitatogli durante la notte.

«Che c’è Aiden, il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?»

«No… sto ricordando. Io ti ho sognata...»

«Davvero? Interessante. Stanotte intendi?»

«Si… ma io non ti ho mai vista! Perché dovrei sognare sconosciuti, scusami?»

«Questo me lo devi dire tu, Aiden. Il fondo del letto è pulito?»

«Che domanda è?» chiese il lupo, esterrefatto, alzandosi e tirando indietro le lenzuola, di un bianco immacolato.

«Ah, bene, alcuni fondi erano decisamente sporchi, stamattina. Scusa, devo aprire la finestra.. fa un caldo qua dentro. Ti dispiace? Ah, comunque non credo che il fatto che tu mi abbia visto ieri notte sia stato opera di un sogno. E c’è un’altra cosa che devi sapere, Aiden.»

Più i minuti passavano, e più il ragazzo si rendeva conto di avere davanti a sé una matta.

«Cosa devo sapere? E poi ieri notte è stato un sogno e basta, sono certo»

«Si, un sogno…comunque ho fatto un giro per la città, stamattina, è ho visto Derek avvinghiato come una cozza alla tua ragazza. Si stavano dando il migliore dei baci, mi stava quasi venendo il voltastomaco…» Il sorrisino perfido di Yvita sfuggì all’occhio attento del lupo, che avvertì il corpo all’improvviso caldissimo.

«Che cosa? Che stai dicendo? Derek non ha mai nemmeno considerato quasi Lydia… che….»  
Aiden non poteva credere alle parole di quella sconosciuta, eppure la forte rabbia che gli caratterizzava lo spirito, crebbe di intensità ad una velocità spaventosa.

«Oh, ma io li ho, visti, fidati. Credo ti stiano entrambi prendendo in giro…Lydia è palesemente innamorata di lui, e tu sei solo un giocattolo per lei...ah e a Derek di te non interessa nulla, non farti abbindolare dalla sua autorità di capobranco...»

«Stai zitta…stai zitta..smettila, stai inventando tutto!» ringhiò lui, completamente trasformato. Quelle parole sembravano coltelli, che gli si stavano conficcando in qualsiasi parte del corpo che avessero la possibilità di raggiungere. 

Lydia non poteva fargli quello, non aveva senso. E poi Derek ronzava sempre attorno a Stiles…no, quella ragazza stava mentendo.  
Non poteva essere altrimenti.  
Eppure sentì tutto ad un tratto le sue resistenze venire meno.  
La sua mente era quasi pronta ad accettare la verità, per quanto potesse sembrare illogica.  
‘Lydia è una ragazza intelligente, affascinante e determinata. Derek è praticamente la sua controparte al maschile. Forse i due hanno trovato un legame col quale io non portò mai competere..ma no, è assurdo’. 

«Non mi credi, lo so. Comunque il dottore mi ha detto di farti bere questo. Sai, il peyote viene utilizzato spesso come pianta curativa.. può farti stare meglio, se può interessarti»

Il ragazzo osservò curioso la boccetta, prima avvertire un brivido lungo la schiena. Il lupo mannaro, preso da un raptus di follia, afferrò la fialetta che Yvita aveva in mano, e bevve tutto il suo contenuto trasparente. Se quello che affermava Yvita era vero, allora aveva perso Lydia. A che serviva più avere cura di sé stesso? 

Il suo corpo tornò completamente normale, prima di subire un ulteriore trasformazione, che lo rese, per la prima volta in vita sua, un lupo completo.  
L’animale era davvero possente: le orecchie si allungarono nettamente, riempiendosi di spessi peli scuri, mentre il colore del manto era nero e lucido, le zanne e gli artigli, bianchi come l’avorio, sembravano indistruttibili. La coda era enorme, col pelo che andava lentamente scomparendo, man mano che si procedeva verso la punta.  
L’aspetto era davvero spaventoso, per non parlare della grossezza dei muscoli. Sembrava che la già incredibile forza di Aiden, si fosse triplicata con la metamorfosi. Era certo di poter essere in grado di uccidere l’intera città con uno schiocco di fauci.

«Ti ricordi di me, adesso?» chiese lei, sussurrando piano le parole nelle orecchie dell’animale, dagli occhi color sangue, e con quel pizzico di follia che si era tramutata in un semplice ma spaventoso luccichio delle pupille.  
Il lupo ringhiò sinistro, prima di accovacciarsi e gemere.

Il muso cambiò di nuovo, i peli scomparirono e Aiden annuì, il corpo ritornato completamente umano. La follia animale, però, era ancora tutta condensata nelle iridi rosse del ragazzo. 

«Bene, credo che la trasformazione sia completa. Derek e Lydia non sono mai stati insieme, e mai lo saranno, ma a te questo non deve interessare» borbottò Yvita, avvicinandosi verso la stanza per uscire.

«Aiden, credo che ci rivedremo molto presto…»

Yvita chiuse la porta, mentre dalla finestra iniziò ad entrare un ingente quantità di polline, accompagnato dagli stessi fiori rosa che sommergevano la città.

«No, no, ehi, aspetta, che diamine mi succede? Perché è entrata tutta questa roba…no, ehi!» Aiden pareva essersi dimenticato della trasformazione, e dell’incontro con quella donna.  
Si era ritrovato in piedi, davanti al letto, a lottare contro la sostanza granulosa.

La stanza iniziò a colorarsi di fucsia, e di varie tonalità di verde brillante.  
Aiden chiuse gli occhi, per riaprirli di scatto: il letto sembrava essere diventato un enorme bocciolo morbido, ed il ragazzo si ritrovò sulla riva di un fiume di lava.

«Ma che diamine?»

C’erano petali dappertutto, che sostituivano l’erba verde. Una roccia di granito sovrastava la sua visuale, sulla quale due figure, sedute esattamente al centro, si guardavano innamorate.  
Derek e Lydia si baciavano appassionatamente, accarezzandosi con frenesia e passione. Ogni tocco di labbra era un colpo di pistola al cuore di Aiden, che mostrò gli artigli incredulo, pronto per colpire i due ragazzi.  
Si sentì immensamente tradito, e una sensazione di delusione enorme gli fece spazio nel petto, ma lui la lasciò da parte: non gli importava passare sul fiume di lava, l’unico istinto che aveva il ragazzo era quello di ucciderli.

Aiden saltò verso la roccia più vicina, per posizionarsi e tendere un agguato a quei due.

Il ragazzo saltò, andando a sbattere contro il muro: la stanza d’ospedale gli si mostrò piena zeppa di fiori e polline, e lui capì che non c’era mai stato nessun fiume di lava, e men che meno nessun ‘Lydia e Derek’.

Ma ormai era tardi: il ragazzo si lasciò seppellire dai fiori, mostrando le zanne e inspirando profondamente, beandosi del profumo distorto della pianta.

Non c’era più un centimetro libero. L’intera stanza era stata completamente sommersa da polline e fiori, e quando Aiden chiuse gli occhi, capì che non c’era più via di scampo.  
Si sentì contaminato, quasi come se fosse… radioattivo.

Era certo di essersi legato a quel fiore, quel pomeriggio e sentiva il bisogno sempre più urgente di doversi vendicare di Derek Hale, e anche alla svelta.  
Il problema era che non sapeva come.

……………………

«Oh, e Kira continuava a segnare a ripetizione, sembrava una vera macchinetta da gol, maledizione! E contare che ha giocato una volta, solo durante ginnastica…woah! Comunque ho fatto anch’io dei punti, vero Scott? Uno mica male, dovevi esserci Derek, è stato sensazionale, ero quasi a centrocampo e ho tirato..e la pallina è entrata in porta! Siamo in semifinale, non ci credo, nonostante tutto quello che ci è successo!»

Stiles sembrava un fiume in piena, e a poco servivano le continue alzate di sguardi dei ragazzi che gli stavano attorno: il giovane era rimasto sorpreso dalla partita e da come era stata disputata da Kira, e per quello da quando erano usciti dall’Hotel, quel pomeriggio, non aveva smesso di commentare e saltellare da una parte all’altra del marciapiede, in preda ad euforia che non mostrava da qualche tempo, ormai. Gesticolava come un ossesso e un paio di volte era andato a scontrarsi con i passanti, infastiditi da tutto quel movimento.

«Vero che potreste finalmente spiegarci dove ci state portando?» chiese Scott, voltandosi verso Lydia, mentre Derek aveva preso Stiles di peso, tenendolo sotto le braccia come se fosse stato un qualunque palo della luce.  
C’era di buono che almeno si era zittito.

«Stiamo andando da un signore che probabilmente sa come risolvere tutto il caos che ci sta capitando. Pensate che ci ha offerto della liquirizia, spacciandola come una sostanza purificatrice.. non ci ho creduto all’inizio, ma poi mi sono resa conto che il polline non mi faceva nessun effetto.  
E’ un signore stravagante, a prima vista, però devo ammettere che ispira fiducia, nonostante tutti i pendagli, il poncho di un arancione improponibile e soprattutto le foto con Deaton»

«Aspetta, Lydia, che?» biascicò Stiles, tentando di girarsi verso l’amica. «Deaton hai detto? E uomo col poncho? Allora ho capito, è il tizio che - mollami Derek, sto fermo adesso! - abbiamo visto sugli spalti stamattina! Ha offerto anche a noi delle liquirizie e soprattutto ha detto una parola strana riferita a me… non ricordo, iniziava con Na – nal…»

«Nahual. E’ da quando sono arrivato in Messico che mi chiama così. Ed è stato lui a darmi le chiavi per la stanza d’albergo. Dato che ho capito dove vive, non voglio lasciarmelo sfuggire. Ho bisogno di sapere tutto, e soprattutto perché conosce Deaton e me così bene…»

Stiles si zittì di colpo, incuriosito e pensieroso. Lydia, invece, si guardò intorno per individuare la tenda. Eccola: stava sempre lì, arancione e stabile al centro di una parte del parco, esattamente vicino a vari arbusti.

«Oh, eccola lì. Entriamo subito…» si affrettò la ragazza, correndo nonostante i tacchi, in direzione della tenda. Derek scaricò Stiles per terra senza troppi complimenti, affiancandosi a Scott per entrare di fretta.

«Auch! Ehi, potresti fare un po’ di attenzione, non sono mica un sacco di patate!» sbottò Stiles, mentre Scott lo aiutava a rialzarsi.  
I ragazzi entrarono nella tenda, con una certa fretta e soprattutto con una discreta ansia. Sapevano che dietro le parole dell’uomo c’era sicuramente un significato più profondo, e non vedevano l’ora di scoprirlo.  
Soprattutto la loro curiosità era sapere perché Cornelio conoscesse Deaton e anche Derek, dopo aver sentito la frase sospetta «Sei cresciuto bene»

Tutto si sarebbero aspettati i ragazzi, dall’uomo intento a mescolare una pozione, a trovarlo steso nel letto a dormire, ma mai quello che effettivamente stava accadendo.

Cornelio stava ballando al centro della stanza, in uno spazio privo di tavoli: l’unico, in tutta la tenda.  
Sembrava fosse una canzone allegra, e probabilmente spagnola, dato che continuava a muovere le braccia in aria piegandole e imitando la tipica danza egiziana.  
Ci mise un po’ Cornelio a notare la presenza dei ragazzi, che non sapevano se ridere o infuriarsi.  
Il solito poncho arancione era steso sul letto e l’uomo vestiva di abiti coloratissimi, una specie di gonna lunga e una maglia con pon pon di lana sparsi dappertutto, nonostante fuori ci fossero almeno 20 gradi.

«Che cavolo sta… ok, andiamocene, questo è un ciarlatano. Ci sta prendendo in giro, non avete visto?» chiese Stiles, abbastanza arrabbiato e divertito.

Lydia e Scott rimasero decisamente sconvolti, mentre Derek gli si avvicinò, scuotendolo e levandogli le cuffie dalle orecchie.

«Pazzo! Nahual! Sto ascoltando la musica, datti una calmata!» urlò lui, sempre quella voce gracchiante e con chiaro accento spagnolo.

«No, non me la do, Cornelio, finchè non mi spiega perché si ostina a chiamarmi in quel modo! Che significa? E perché mi ha intimato di proteggere i ragazzi della stanza 709, perché mi ha offerto la stanza? E soprattutto, come fa a conoscere Deaton? Ho bisogno di sapere!»

Derek stava davvero uscendo fuori di testa, e lo sguardo divertito di Cornelio non riuscì a calmarlo per nulla.

L’uomo si guardò attorno, annuendo piano. «Oh, c’è anche Stiles. Che bello! Va bene, bando alle ciance. Tu, Stiles, e tu, Derek, avvicinatevi»  
Cornelio chiamò in rassegna i due ragazzi, indicando loro una bacinella di pietra posta sul tavolo davanti a loro.

«Dovete mettere le vostre mani lì, Derek, le tue devono essere esattamente sopra quelle di Stiles. Questa – aggiunse l’uomo, dato che Stiles si stava già lamentando del senso di quel gesto, - è una tecnica di ricerca e descubrimiento... come si dice…»

«Scoperta? Intende dire scoperta» suggerì Lydia, che proprio non poteva fare a meno di dare sempre la risposta giusta.

Lei e Scott fissarono la scena curiosi. Che serviva a Stiles e Derek una tecnica di scoperta?

«Benissimo. Siete vicini alla bacinella, ora ripeto, mettete le mani come vi ho detto. Nel frattempo, io vi spiegherò il significato di questo gesto. Attenzione: potreste avvertire una sensazione di batticuore, o ad un punto del racconto potrebbe venirvi voglia di piangere. L’importante è che non vi separiate mai, va bene?»

Stiles e Derek si guardarono, arrossendo entrambi e ponendo le mani come aveva ordinato loro l’uomo. Subito una sensazione di calore si espanse nel petto di entrambi, che non potevano fare a meno di sorridersi. Non si erano mai sentiti così vicini, umanamente parlando.  
Era come… come se fossero diventati un’anima sola, semplicemente legando le loro mani.

La sensazione fece tremare le gambe di Derek, e il cuore iniziò a corregli nel petto.

«Derek, stai bene?» chiese Scott, preoccupato dall’aumentare del battito cardiaco.

«Sta bene, non preoccuparti. Allora, è finito il momento delle chiacchiere, ed è arrivato il tempo che io vi dica esattamente cosa sta accadendo. L’importante è che voi due continuiate a fissarvi e non parliate. Deve essere il vostro corpo a farlo per voi.  
Derek, quello che sto per rivelarti ti sorprenderà: tempo fa due giovani lupi mannari sono venuti in Sud America per ultimare alcune loro importanti ricerche, e io li ho incontrati per caso, aiutandoli e difendendoli da eventuali minacce. Mi hanno preso in simpatia sin da subito, e per questo mi sono trasferito per qualche anno a Beacon Hills, proprio a casa tua»

Derek sgranò gli occhi, e Stiles strinse più vigorosamente le loro mani, infondendogli un po’ di forza.

«Si, hai capito chi erano, vero? Tua madre e tuo padre. Il nostro rapporto si è intensificato così tanto da permettermi di compiere alcune ricerche sul mio passato…e ho scoperti una cosa sensazionale. Sono un druido». 

«Non l’avevamo capito…» ridacchiò Scott, guardandosi attorno.

«La fai facile, Scott, e ti sembra ovvio, vedendo tutta la simbologia che c’è nella tenda. Ma per me non è stato così semplice.  
Comunque…sono diventato compagno di studi di due ragazzini: Alan Deaton e Marin Morrel, anche loro druidi e futuri emissari, come me»

«Emissario? Lei è…ma..di chi?»domandò Lydia, curiosa.

«Ero l’emissario degli Hale, Derek. Ero l’emissario di tuo padre»

L’Hale avvertì come il respiro gli si stesse appesantendo,  
avvertendo un forte brivido lungo la schiena.  
Ripensare alla sua famiglia gli faceva sempre troppo male, eppure.. eppure adesso che sapeva che un membro, seppur alla lontana, era ancora vivo.. non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi al settimo cielo.

Cornelio sorrise verso Derek, prima di proseguire :«Ho visto il momento esatto della tua nascita e della nascita di Laura. Ho visto tua madre soffrire e piangere per i dolori del parto, e poi ridere per il fatto di averti messo al mondo.  
Durante la notte in cui tu nascesti, ricordo ancora quanto fosse luminoso il cielo, e come io e tuo padre decidemmo di uscire dall’ ospedale per fumarci un sigaro e scaricare la tensione.   
E’ stato un attimo, e mentre alzavo gli occhi al cielo, appena qualche minuto dopo la tua nascita, vidi una meravigliosa stella cadente. E’ stato davvero un momento che porto ancora nel cuore…  
Sai perché? Nella tradizione Nahual, la manifestazione di questo essere, viene appunto introdotta da una stella cadente nel cielo appena 5 minuti dopo la messa al mondo.

Ero al settimo cielo, Derek Hale un Nahual! Non poteva andarmi meglio di così. O forse sì, perché sei anni dopo, esattamente mentre io ero a casa tua a giocare a carte con tuo padre, tua madre e Alan Deaton, grande amico di famiglia, ho alzato gli occhi verso la finestra, e mi sono reso conto che una stella cadente stava attraversando di nuovo il cielo, e ho avvertito come in città ci fosse stata un’altra nascita, quella del figlio dello sceriffo.

E’ stato quello il momento in cui ho capito che tu, Derek Hale, eri ufficialmente diventato un Nahual, il Nahual del ragazzo che ti sta di fronte»

Cornelio si voltò verso Scott e Lydia, entrambi affascinati dalla storia. «Scusi, ma che vuol dire esattamente Nahual? Non l’ha ancora detto» puntualizzò Lydia, impaziente.

«Oh, e adesso sarà divertente vedere le vostre reazioni, cari i miei ragazzi. Nella mitologia americana, il Nahual è uno spirito buono, un angelo guardiano, che si manifesta sottoforma di un animale. Ogni persona ha un Nahual animale, ma in pochi hanno un Nahual con sembianze umane.I genitori generalmente privano i figli del Nahual, almeno finchè i ragazzi non acquistano un carattere tutto loro. Lo spirito, come potete capire, è facile che influenzi chi ne è protetto.  
Ad esempio se il Nahual di Stiles è Derek, era possibile che Stiles, da piccolo, potesse assumere i tipici comportamenti dei lupi mannari, quindi sentirsi agitato durante la luna piena, oppure avere una grossa predisposizione per la carne poco cotta.  
Il Nahual è un protettore. Ecco che vuol dire, Derek. Tu sei una sorta di guardiano per Stiles, lo segui e lo proteggi il più possibile.  
Ed è questo il motivo per cui ti ho offerto la stanza senza fartela pagare. E’ questo il motivo per il quale hai sempre sentito il bisogno di proteggere Stiles, ed è questo il motivo per il quale voi due siete sempre stati collegati, sin dalle vostre nascite.  
E’ raro che il Nahual assuma forma umana, devo ammetterlo. Ma quando succede, credo sia uno dei momenti più belli per chiunque…» Cornelio si perse nei suoi pensieri, terminando finalmente il racconto.

Scott e Lydia si guardarono sorridendo, con lei che si asciugò di fretta qualche lacrima che le era sfuggita, per fissare i protagonisti della storia.

Stiles e Derek non avevano smesso di fissarsi per un secondo, le mani non erano più semplicemente appoggiate le une sopra alle altre: erano legate, le dita intrecciate l’una contro l’altra, e gli sguardi che finalmente, dopo anni, erano completamente uniti.

Derek ripensò al sogno che aveva fatto la sera dopo il terremoto.  
Lo Stiles del suo inconscio gli aveva effettivamente confidato che “un lupo gli battesse nel petto”, a simboleggiare quell’unione di anime, quella connessione che i due si ritrovarono ad avere.  
E adesso, tutto quello che avevano compiuto l’uno per l’altro: i gesti, la protezione morbosa, e quell’insistente impulso di salvarsi la vita, aveva finalmente acquistato un senso.  
Non era solo l’anima che univa Stiles e Derek. Erano anche i loro cuori che battevano all’ unisono, gli sguardi imbarazzati che si lanciavano, le pupille che si erano allargate a dismisura, e quell’odore dolce di innamoramento e adrenalina che si diffuse per tutta la tenda, con il solo Scott abile a fiutarlo.

«Oh dio, siete zuccherosi mille volte più del solito, ragazzi» sbottò lui, divertito, mentre Stiles distoglieva lo sguardo dall’Hale per mostrare la lingua all’amico.

«Mi scusi, io avrei una domanda da farle…mi spiega perché Deaton mi ha reso l’ancora di Stiles, nonostante sapesse che in realtà era ruolo di Derek?» chiese Lydia, curiosa.

«Ottima domanda cara. Ascolta, so risponderti perché ho parlato con Deaton, e mi ha spiegato tutto. Derek non era con voi in quel momento, giusto? C’eravate tu, Scott, Stiles, la cacciatrice e il vostro amico lupo. Le coppie reali, che avrebbero reso meglio l’ancoraggio erano Scott e l’altro lupo, perché tra loro si era instaurato un rapporto di fiducia e rispetto.  
La cacciatrice sarebbe dovuta andare con te, Lydia, ed era quello che stava accadendo. Ma Stiles? Stiles con chi sarebbe potuto andare? Con Deaton? Derek, per i motivi che vi ho appena spiegato, sarebbe stata la scelta più logica, ma lui era stato incantato. Si, so tutta la storia, ripeto, mi sono tenuto in contatto con Deaton, in questi anni.» affermò Cornelio, notando lo sguardo sorpreso di Derek, che ancora non aveva aperto bocca, così come Stiles.

«Lydia poteva essere un’ottima ancora, perché la ragazza ti vuole bene sinceramente Stiles, ma, scusami, non è stata potente abbastanza. Non per colpa sua, per carità, ma perché non era lei “quella giusta”, diciamo così. Deaton si è fidato del fatto che tu hai provato sentimenti forti per Lydia, ma che lei non ha mai ricambiato. E’ stato quello che ha frenato tutto e che vi ha fatti dormire per sedici ore, e che vi ha fatto avere visioni, paure e»

«Possessioni…» borbottò Stiles, abbassando gli occhi. Derek strinse le mani dell’altro più forte, ricordando tutto il dramma che aveva dovuto sopportare il ragazzo e soprattutto la gente attorno a lui.

«Beh, ecco tutto. Direi che la spiegazione è finita. Potete togliere le mani dalla bacinella, ormai… » ordinò Cornelio.

Stiles e Derek alzarono entrambe le mani, per dare la possibilità all’uomo di togliere la bacinella, che pareva quasi più lucida di prima, come se avesse acquistato un nuovo potere.

I due ragazzi, però, non si separarono, andando di nuovo vicino ai propri amici.

«Il fatto che entrambi nutrano sentimenti profondi l’uno per l’altro, aumenta il potere del Nahual, giusto?» chiese Lydia divertita, facendo arrossire decisamente Stiles e Derek.

«Ma Lydia! Dai…» borbottò Stiles, fissando intensamente Derek. Era come se da quella scoperta, i due si fossero uniti ancora più del solito.

«Oh, vi amate? Ma ancora meglio, no? Il potere del Nahual è praticamente inattaccabile, quando egli è innamorato della persona che deve proteggere. Derek qui presente aumenterebbe di tantissimo i propri poteri da lupo mannaro, grazie a questa doppia unione. Oh, ora ho capito il perché dei fiori e dei tentativi di Yvita di volervi fare fuori…»

Alla menzione di quel nome, i ragazzi si voltarono spaventatissimi verso Cornelio.

«No, lei conosce quell’essere orrendo? Ci sta letteralmente rovinando la vita, da quando siamo qui…» disse Derek, scuotendo la testa orripilato.

«L’ho fermata prima che compisse una vera e propria strage. Voleva piazzare fiori sotto tutti i letti delle vostre camere d’albergo, ma io sono riuscito a ostacolarla praticamente subito. In più sto studiando le sue mosse da qualche giorno, e la sto tenendo d’occhio per voi, il più possibile, è importante che non vi tocchi nemmeno con un dito, altrimenti potreste finire in guai grossi. Qualcuno dei vostri ci è già finito, come mi ha confermato Lydia stamattina.  
Ho da rivelarvi quello che sta succedendo, ed è importante, ok? Quindi drizzate bene le orecchie.  
Yvita usa il polline per controll- »

«Oh, si, abbiamo scoperto quella parte...» sbottò Stiles, senza rendersi conto di aver interrotto l’uomo.

«Bene, meglio. Quindi sapete che dovete stare lontani dal polline. Cosa impossibile, dato che è praticamente dappertutto in città. Ho trovato un rimedio per combattere la sua influenza, usando la liquirizia, ma non è sufficiente.  
In più, ieri notte ho fatto il mio solito giro nei boschi, e ho visto come Yvita e tutto il suo branco di folli, insieme a tre tizi con il cappuccio, stavano praticando la cerimonia del “Peyote della grande Luna” una delle cerimonie più spaventose della storia.  
Grazie ad essa hanno tagliato le querce, regalando così il potere di questi alberi, al Peyote.  
E qualcuno dei vostri, non so chi, è stato soggiogato da Yvita, appunto, sotto l’influsso di questa pianta.  
So come poter fermare entrambi, ma non sarà facilissimo, contando che Yvita e il polline non sono l’unica forza soprannaturale che dovete combattere»

«Che cosa? C’è dell’altro?»

«Oh, si Stiles. Molto altro. Un mostro che si è risvegliato dalle profondità della terra, e che potrebbe colpire da un momento all’altro, ma non è lui il problema più pressante adesso.  
Purtroppo non so come distruggere il peyote.. infatti stavo miscelando delle sostanze che potrebbero sterminarlo, ma non so che effetti potranno avere sulla natura, o peggio, sugli abitanti. E sappiamo tutti che però non c’è solo questo…»

«Già c’è Yvita e tutti questi mostri sbucati dal nulla. Possibile che nemmeno in una fottutissima gita possiamo stare tranquilli??» chiese Stiles, arrabbiato.

«E’ altrettanto possibile uccidere Yvita, o meglio, placare la sua ira, e vi sorprenderete della soluzione a tutto questo. Yvita, infatti è una Civatateo, o meglio, un vampiro. Le Civatateo sono appunto donne di stirpe nobile, che sono morte durante il parto, e dopo essere tornate tra i vivi, sotto forma di vampiri, danno fastidio ai viaggiatori, inseguendoli e uccidendoli, nei casi peggiori»

«ODDIO!» urlò Lydia, avendo una vera e propria rivelazione.«Il primo uomo ad essere stato ucciso era un francese, poi..il tizio del taxi era del Guatemala..e noi..noi non siamo messicani.. ecco…ecco perché Yvita si è fissata con noi….ma come si uccidono?»

I quattro ragazzi guardarono interrogativamente Cornelio, prima che lui rispondesse: «Vorrei dirvelo… ma non ne ho la più pallida idea. Credo dobbiate scoprirlo dai soli. Mi dispiace essere così vago, ma purtroppo non so davvero che aggiungere. Tutto quello che sapevo su quello che sta accadendo ve l’ho rivelato.  
Muovetevi, perché prima debellate il problema, meglio è per tutti. Sono spiriti vendicativi e potrebbero danneggiarvi se non li eliminate in fretta. Potrebbero uccidervi, nel peggiore dei casi.  
Ora tocca a voi, ragazzi. Scusatemi, ma ho un sonno… sono abituato a dormire nel pomeriggio…e adesso ho tardato di qualche ora il mio sonnellino.. scusatemi…»

«Si figuri…lei.. lei ci ha aiutato in una maniera che nemmeno credevamo possibile. Non possiamo fare altro che ringraziarla…» disse Derek, sorridendo vigorosamente come mai nella sua vita.

«Sono fiero di quello che sei diventato, Derek. La copia perfetta dei tuoi genitori. Sarebbero stati orgogliosi di te, sappilo. E del Nahual che sei diventato per questo ragazzo…»

Derek si voltò ad incrociare lo sguardo di Stiles, notando solo tanta tenerezza e amore. Le loro mani non si erano separate per nulla, da quando avevano scoperto da cosa erano legati e soprattutto la profondità di quella unione.

«Buona fortuna ragazzi» augurò Cornelio, appoggiandosi sul letto e chiudendo gli occhi.

……………………

Era con un nuovo spirito che i ragazzi entravano in hotel, dopo essere tornati dal parco. Lydia e Scott sembravano raggianti come mai in quella gita, e Stiles e Derek continuavano a tenersi per mano, senza nemmeno provare a separarsi. Sembrava che, se si fossero lasciati, sarebbero scomparsi l’uno dalla vista dell’altro.

«Benissimo, tutto quello che ci serve, o almeno molto, è stato finalmente scoperto. Adesso possiamo finalmente fare un piano generale, e capire come effettivamente combattere il problema fiori, vampiri e altro..direi di andare tutti nella stanza di Kira, era lì che dovevamo incontrarci» decretò Lydia, annuendo verso Scott, entrando in ascensore.

«Oh, si. Certo che noi e l’avventura non sappiamo stare lontani, vero? E’ assurdo, dovunque andiamo ci ritroviamo immersi in qualsiasi tipo di casino…sembra una sottospecie di complotto»  
Bofonchiò Scott, annuendo verso l’amica.

«Tu che ne pensi Stiles?» Mc Call si voltò verso l’amico, che sembrava però non degnarlo di uno sguardo. Lui e Derek erano vicini, in un angolino, e semplicemente si sorridevano.

«Oddio. Non credo che loro vogliano seguirci» affermò Lydia, incrociando le braccia.

«Ha ragione...io e Stiles dobbiamo parlare…» decretò Derek, mentre il campanello del 6 piano squillava e Scott e Lydia uscivano dall’ascensore.

«Beh, ok, fate con comodo…» disse Lydia sarcasticamente, lanciando loro un occhiata penetrante.

Le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero, per poi riaprirsi un piano dopo.  
Derek e Stiles uscirono, attraversando di fretta il corridoio per poi aprire la porta della stanza 708.

Stiles fu il primo a stendersi sul letto, avvertendo stormi di farfalle nello stomaco appena il proprio corpo iniziò ad sentire il contatto sempre più ravvicinato con quello di Derek, salito lentamente sul letto e posizionatosi accanto a lui.  
Erano già stati sdraiati uno di fianco all’altro in passato, solo che l’ultima volta si trovavano nella centrale di polizia, paralizzati e minacciati dal Kanima.

Derek si girò, incastrando la propria gamba tra quelle di Stiles, mentre il busto dell’Alpha si posava protettivo sopra quello dello Stilinski.  
I loro respiri scandivano il tempo, i loro sorrisi scaldavano il cuore.  
Stiles voltò la testa di poco, incrociando per l’ennesima volta gli occhi con quelli dell’unico ragazzo che in quell’anno gli aveva causato più tormento che altro, ma che ora poteva considerare suo a tutti gli effetti.

«Ehi» sussurrò lo Stilinski, sentendo lo stomaco completamente sottosopra, le farfalle che continuavano a svolazzare imperterrite. Derek era perfetto, non c’erano aggettivi a sufficienza per poterlo descrivere.  
Era completamente abbandonato a scrutare ogni minimo dettaglio del volto di Stiles, che si sentì quasi protagonista di una radiografia.

«Ehi» e Stiles avvertì lo stesso. Le iridi verdi dell’altro gli infondevano così tanta speranza, che poteva venderla e ricavarci anche qualcosa. Le dita lunghe del più giovane si tesero per accarezzare tutta la guancia irsuta del ragazzo, per poi protendere il volto e lasciarci un leggero bacio che permise al cuore di battere più forte.   
Derek chiuse gli occhi, assaporando il contatto e protendendo le mani a sua volta, per incastrarle dietro la testa di Stiles, e accarezzargli piano il collo.  
«E’ assurdo vero? Cioè.. io e te…siamo sempre destinati a stare insieme. Ora capisco il mio interesse morboso verso di te e la tua situazione, quando avevo a malapena nove anni…»

«La mia situazione?»

«L’incendio Derek. Io avevo saputo tutto…non ti conoscevo bene, ma ti vedevo spesso, quando andavi a prendere Cora. Sai che adesso che ci penso… io ricordo esattamente il giorno dell’incendio? Tu e Laura eravate ad una festa organizzata dalla polizia, e stavamo tutti aspettando il resto della famiglia Hale. Io…io ero lì,con il mio lupo di peluche, che vi guardavo...desiderando di essere attraente come voi….ti ricordi che ti avevo rubato una patatina dalla ciotola e tu ti eri arrabbiato? Però poi Laura si era messa a ridere»

Derek annuì alle parole del ragazzo. «Oh, sì…Adesso ti svelo io un segreto… dopo qualche ora ci è arrivata la chiamata che ci informava di come la nostra casa fosse andata a fuoco..e io ho desiderato, in un folle momento, che tu fossi con me. Non so perché, forse è possibile che io invidiassi il tuo essere bambino…»  
Derek posò la testa esattamente sul petto dell’altro, che iniziò ad accarezzargli piano la zona dei capelli, trovando il gesto estremamente rilassante.  
I loro corpi combaciavano perfettamente, la pelle calda era protetta dalle magliette, che non riuscivano comunque a trattenere l’attrazione che i due diffondevano nella stanza.

«Adesso che abbiamo tutte queste conoscenze.. credi che riusciremo a sconfiggere tutte le forze soprannaturali che ci stanno tormentando?»

«Siamo più vicini alla soluzione del caos, ma non alla vittoria. L’unica cosa che adesso devo fare io è proteggerti il più possibile…» bisbiglio Derek, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi cullare dal battito regolare dell’altro.  
Il calorino del corpo stava diventando davvero piacevole, quasi come addormentarsi davanti al camino.   
Lo Stilinski, nel frattempo, iniziò a lasciargli una scia di piccoli baci sui capelli.

«Sono...sono fiero di essere il tuo Nahual…» confessò Derek, spostandosi per permettere al proprio corpo di combaciare esattamente con quello dello Stilinski. «Significa che io e te siamo legati Stiles. E posso assicurarti che nulla potrebbe rendermi più felice»

Derek si alzò di poco, poggiando i gomiti appena di fianco alle orecchie di Stiles, per potersi trovare faccia a faccia col ragazzo.

Stiles era cresciuto davvero tanto dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto, o meglio, rivisto, nel bosco. Si era irrobustito, aveva fatto crescere i capelli, sembrava più uomo che ragazzo e soprattutto era maturato così tanto da far paura.

Le gambe di Derek si spostarono entrambe nello spazio libero lasciato da quelle dello Stilinski, mentre una mano di Derek andò ad accarezzare la guancia di Stiles.

«Vorrei rimanere così per sempre…» si lasciò scappare Stiles, appoggiandosi al tocco.

«Appena tutto questo caos finirà, credimi, questo sarà il nostro per sempre…»

Stiles sorrise, mordicchiandosi il labbro, per poi umettarselo con la lingua. Quello era un chiaro segno del fatto che il ragazzo voleva essere baciato, e anche alla svelta.

«Baciami Derek, per favore… ho aspettato troppo…» implorò Stiles, avvicinandosi di poco alla bocca di Derek, comunque molto vicino alla sua.

Derek sorrise, e il cuore di Stiles fece una capriola. «Hai un sorriso splendido, Derek. Odio il destino che ti ha reso una persona così musona…»

«Sai, io invece credo di essergli grato» rispose Derek, ormai con la punta del naso che toccava quella di Stiles.

«Davvero? Perché?»

«Secondo te, genietto? Mi ha permesso di incontrarti, no?»

Stiles avvicinò ancora il proprio volto a quello di Derek, pronto per baciarlo finalmente, quando la porta della camera si aprì di scatto, rivelando due divertite Kira ed Allison.

«Forza Sterek, abbiamo bisogno del vostro aiuto!» proclamò Allison, mentre Kira ridacchiava di fianco a lei.

«Sterek? Che state dicendo? E poi nessuno vi ha insegnato che si bussa almeno?» sbottò Derek, per l’ennesima volta interrotto mentre tentava di baciare Stiles.  
Il ragazzo era certo fosse un complotto divino, che non voleva fargli provare le labbra del ragazzo del quale era innamorato.

«Sterek è il nome che viene fuori unendo Stiles e Derek, aquile! Io e Lydia ci abbiamo pensato un po’, in effetti, ma questo sembra il nome più carino…Diles sembra il nome di un rapper di provincia e Serek una parola turca… Destiles assomiglia ad un’altra parola che ho già letto da qualche parte.. e Stiderek è orrendo, quindi…Sterek ci è sembrata la soluzione migliore…»

Stiles e Derek si fissarono, abbastanza sconcertati, Se questo era il genere di discorsi che venivano fuori durante le riunioni in loro assenza, era forse meglio darsi una mossa e scendere.

Anche quando dovettero attraversare il corridoio, e scendere al piano di sotto in ascensore, le loro mani non si erano ancora separate.

Kira e Allison notarono il gesto, ridacchiando tra loro, felici per come si stava finalmente sviluppando la storia tra i due amici. 

-

«Allora, illuminatemi: dobbiamo aspettarci qualche nuova scoperta sensazionale, o, come immagino, avete passato questi minuti nei quali non eravamo presenti, soltanto a parlare alle nostre spalle?» chiese Derek, indirizzando uno sguardo inquisitorio e divertito verso Kira ed Allison, pronte per aprire la porta della stanza della Yukimura, teatro della riunione urgente del branco.

«Uhm, beh, ammetto che siete stati un buon argomento per ingannare il tempo, dovreste almeno esserne fieri. E poi dai, il fatto che voi due siate così legati, in fondo è una notizia abbastanza importante, no?» tentò Allison, ridacchiando mentre Stiles sbuffava, scuotendo la testa.

«Non è un gioco, non si tratta di notizie eclatanti o da prima pagina per riviste… qui stiamo parlando di sentimenti veri Allison!»

«Lo sappiamo Stiles, non farne un dramma! Stavamo adulando questi vostri sentimenti, nulla di che. E poi siamo ragazze, possiamo uccidere mostri dalla mattina alla sera, ma la voglia di gossip ci scorrerà sempre nelle vene, non dimenticarlo»  
Kira aprì la porta, interrompendo la discussione col giovane Stilinski: il resto del gruppo era seduto a cerchio per terra, nello spazio libero di fronte ai due letti: i loro volti sembravano quasi l’emblema del ansia, corrucciati e scontrosi.

Scott alzò lo sguardo concentrato per squadrare i ragazzi appena arrivati: quello era sicuramente uno dei meeting più importanti del branco, il “prescelto” per organizzare finalmente un piano contro il nemico.  
Il cielo fuori, se si dava un occhiata dalla finestra, era completamente sgombro da cumuli biancastri anche se l’intera città continuava ad essere sommersa da polline e fiori, quasi da poterci nuotare dentro. I ragazzi dovettero tenere la finestra sigillata, per evitare di respirare la sostanza tossica.  
Anche se questo significava patire fortemente il caldo, dato che sembrava che l’estate fosse piombata di colpo.

L’afa appiccicosa e umida non ostacolò i ragazzi, determinati a risolvere la situazione il prima possibile, ora che le conoscenze erano finalmente dalla loro parte.

«Alla buon ora! Ne avevate di cose da raccontare!» esclamò Scott, sorridendo e ammiccando in direzione di Stiles e Derek, che ancora tenevano le dita intrecciate tra di loro.

L’Hale fu pronto a ribattere, quando si accorse della mancanza di qualcuno: «Ehi, dov’è Cora?»

Il ragazzo inarcò le sopracciglia, passando in rassegna la stanza una seconda volta: non aveva sbagliato. Sua sorella non era da nessuna parte lì accanto.  
L’aria calda della camera si riempì improvvisamente di nervosismo e tensione. Sembrava che gli altri sapessero qualcosa che Derek e Stiles, troppo persi nella loro bolla di coccole, non avevano ancora capito. 

«Si è precipitata in ospedale un’ora fa. Io, Ethan e Danny abbiamo deciso di aiutarvi con il piano, e poi andarle incontro» rispose Lydia, mordendosi il labbro, gli occhi semi lucidi.

«In ospedale? E’ successo qualcosa ad Aiden?» Chiese Stiles preoccupato, allontanandosi dalla presa di Derek sulla sua mano, per avvicinarsi all’amica.

«Ha avuto un peggioramento. Ha vomitato da stamattina ed è pallido come un cencio, a quanto dicono i medici. Dobbiamo portargli la liquirizia, assolutamente. Speriamo che Cora si sia ricordata di prenderla. E’ uscita di fretta e completamente sconvolta...»

Lydia sembrava davvero nervosa, e Stiles si sentì in dovere di sedersi di fianco alla ragazza, durante la riunione. In fondo lei gli era stata vicina in più di un’occasione, durante i suoi momenti di debolezza.

«Hey Lydia, starà bene, non preoccuparti . Aiden è forte, e l’influsso del peyote non durerà a lungo ormai,no? Sta calma e concentrati, abbiamo un ennesimo piano da inventarci!»  
Lydia abbozzò un sorriso, posando una mano sulla spalla dell’amico: «Grazie Stiles».

Derek si accomodò in fretta di fianco allo Stilinski, mettendogli il braccio attorno alle spalle, desideroso chiaramente di possedere quel contatto fisico col ragazzo, del quale non poteva fare a meno.

«Ok, abbiamo ancora due giorni e mezzo di permanenza in città, che vuol dire non solo allenamenti e partite, ma anche sofferenza, a meno che non riusciamo a sconfiggere prima quello che ci tormenta...» iniziò Scott, per poi proseguire: «Il peyote può essere contrastato, come abbiamo detto, con la liquirizia, che a quanto pare dovremo comprare in quantità industriali. Ovviamente, però non sappiamo ancora come farlo fuori definitivamente. Poi, tanto per non farci mancare nulla, abbiamo il problema di Yvita, che da oggi sappiamo essere una Civatateo ovvero un maledetto vampiro.  
Qualcuno,ha idee o conoscenze su come questi esseri possono essere fatti fuori alla svelta?» chiese Mc Call, guardando interrogativamente gli amici, e soffermandosi su Derek, dato che era lui l’esperto in fatto di mostri e soprannaturale.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, troppo distratto dal tocco delle dita di Stiles, che si erano legate di nuovo alle proprie.

«Veramente no…» ribattè Allison, sospirando scoraggiata.

«Si, ok, tu non lo sai, Derek nemmeno e noi rimaniamo a lambiccarci il cervello tutto il pomeriggio. Io voglio andare da mio fratello!» sbottò Ethan, infuriato.

«Vogliamo risolvere la questione il prima possibile Ethan, lo sai. Non ci metteremo tutto il pomeriggio. E poi ricordati che c’e già Cora da tuo fratello, quindi stai tranquillo…» ribattè Mc Call, cercando di limitare al massimo le discussioni.

«Va bene, bando alle ciance, dovremmo essere qui per creare un piano: che ne dite se alcuni di noi si occupano solo del polline e altri dei vampiri, così possiamo almeno tentare di contrastarli con ordine?» propose Stiles, convinto, osservando la reazione di Derek, dato che era lui il capo branco.

«Mmh si, può essere un idea…dividere le forze e provare a colpirli separatamente. Ottima proposta» Annuì Derek, per poi proseguire: «Possiamo fare così: chi tra di noi è rimasto umano, ovvero Danny, Allison e Stiles, può preoccuparsi del polline, che sembra vi possa attaccare con meno violenza, mentre noi altri contrasteremo i vampiri per ovvi motivi.  
Cornelio ha detto che non sa come contrastare nessuna delle due entità. Dunque mi sa che dovremo farlo noi il lavoro sporco, stavolta»

«Quanto chiacchiera il mio Alpha! Si vede che siamo proprio nella merda fino al collo» annuì Stiles, lanciando un occhiata divertita a Derek, che già sentiva la rabbia in corpo ribollire.

«Si Stiles, siamo esattamente conciati in questo modo, e io, da capo branco, ho bisogno di darvi delle direttive chiare il più possibile. Ora, se la smettessi di guardarmi con quell’aria da prendi in giro, e ridere per il fatto che siamo conciati male, magari sarebbe anche meglio…»  
Stiles ridacchiò: durante tutto il breve battibecco, i due ragazzi non avevano smesso di accarezzarsi i dorsi delle mani a vicenda.

«Non vorrei interrompere il vostro adorabile battibecco che vi fa sembrare una vecchia coppia di sposi... ma si può sapere chi è Cornelio?» chiese Isaac, scrutando gli altri poco convinto.

«E’ il tizio che ci ha offerto la liquirizia stamattina, prima della partita. Sembra che conosca Deaton e sia stato l’emissario del padre di Derek… - rispose Scott velocemente – «Ma io considererei di smettere di parlare e iniziare ad ideare effettivamente il piano. Ok, quindi, essendo vampiri, è facile che si mostrino al loro massimo potere la notte. Questo vuol dire che dovremo stare svegli noi lupi stanotte quando scommetto la triskele che ci colpiranno, ed affrontarli»

«Beh, preparo il caffè allora, o forse è meglio se accendo il mio Nokia…» disse Kira, tentando di inserire un po’ di humor nella situazione, già preoccupante di per sè.

La ragazza accese il cellulare che teneva tra le mani, alzandosi e muovendosi per la stanza, sperando di individuare un punto dove ci fosse campo.

«Parliamo prima di quello che già conosciamo, ovvero il Peyote, col quale siamo punto e a capo. Come potremmo distruggerlo, secondo voi? Possiamo cospargerlo di polvere di liquirizia, magari può scomparire, o limitare i suoi poteri, non so...»

Danny cercò Derek con lo sguardo, sperando che la sua proposta venisse accettata con lo stesso ottimismo.

«Uhm, interessante. Solo che se funzionasse, dovremmo cospargere la città intera, e sarebbe un grosso casino» rispose Derek, alzando le spalle in segno di scusa.

«Non possiamo girare per l’intera città, questo è certo, soprattutto contando che siamo solo in tre a contrastare la pianta. Dovremmo usare la logica del “minimo sforzo, massimo risultato”, decise Stiles, sempre osservando Derek per ricevere una conferma.

«Eppure…c’è qualcosa che mi sfugge…» ribattè l’Alpha capobranco, grattandosi il volto ispido.

«Cioè?»

«Non so. E’ come se avessimo già trovato la soluzione in uno dei dialoghi di questi giorni, eppure ce la siamo lasciata sfuggire…»

Derek, sbuffò frustrato, perdendosi nei suoi pensieri e osservando, senza vederla, Kira che quasi danzava ridicola per la stanza, in attesa di trovare campo.

«Kira, che staresti facendo da tre minuti a questa parte?» le chiese Allison, impressionata.

«Sto cercando di connettermi ad internet. Credo che una ricerca possa forse aiutarci in questo caso...»

«Oh, si, certo. Sei un genio Kira. Peccato che non ci sia un briciolo di campo da quando abbiamo messo piede qui...» esclamò sarcastico Isaac.

«Lasciami provare alm-»

«INTERNET! Aspettate… su quel sito si diceva…oh. Ma certo! Ora ho capito come sconfiggere il peyote!»

Il volto di Danny era raggiante come mai era avvenuto prima in quella gita. Tutti i volti dei ragazzi si posarono su di lui.

«Scusa?» Scott era incredulo, ma anche eccitato, a causa della rivelazione che l’amico avrebbe fatto da lì a poco.

«Allora, ascoltatemi: quando io e Kira abbiamo scoperto del Peyote, avevamo letto anche un articolo riguardante Patecatl, ovvero il dio di questo maledetto fiore. Sto pensando… ora è Yvita che lo controlla, quindi Patecatl ha perso i suoi poteri sul fiore e probabilmente vorrebbe riconquistarli, giusto? Beh, e se noi gli offrissimo il bocciolo su un altarino o tempietto?  
Ovviamente dobbiamo cercarlo ancora, e non abbiamo idea da dove possiamo partire, però potremmo strappare un fiore, posarlo sul tempio e…- il ragazzo si voltò per un attimo verso Ethan – oh, certo, e questo devi farlo tu! Devi essere tu ad offrire il fiore, dato che tra tutti sei stato l’unico a strapparlo, nella piramide, ti ricordi? Eri arrabbiato con me, e per sfogarti hai strappato un bocciolo.. oh, si. Tutto torna. Devi offrire un fiore al dio, e forse lui potrebbe ritirare la pianta dall’intera città. In fondo il fiore deve essere di suo possesso, non di Yvita, giusto? E offrendogli la pianta, lui dovrebbe contraccambiare possedendola ed eliminandola… Oh, ma certo, perché non ci abbiamo pensato prima? Diamine. Ma… ehi r-ragazzi, perché mi fissate così?»

Durante l’intero discorso del ragazzo, il gruppo pendeva dalle sue labbra, fissandolo come se fosse appena giunto da Marte, con indosso un paio di corna.

Ci fu solo un attimo di silenzio, prima che Ethan si scaraventasse contro il suo ragazzo, afferrandogli il volto e trascinandoselo contro il proprio.

Il mondo non aveva visto un bacio più incasinato di quello.

«Evvai Danny bello!» urlò Stiles, che, seguito da Scott, rubò Mahealani da sotto il naso dell’Alpha biondo, per lasciare un bacio sulla guancia dell’amico.

«Sei un figo Danny, davvero!» esclamò Scott, lasciando anche lui un impronta delle proprie labbra sulla pelle dell’amico.  
Allison e Lydia sorrisero come mai prima, battendo le mani allegramente e Isaac abbracciò il compagno di stanza con vigore.  
Anche Derek sorrise, lasciando andare un grosso sospiro di sollievo. Ce l’avevano fatta, avevano risolto finalmente uno dei vari puzzle che li stava tormentando da quando erano arrivati in Messico.  
La strada per il branco non era più in salita.

L’unica nel gruppo ad ignorare il ragazzo fu Kira, troppo presa dal suo cellulare per accorgersi di altro.

«Quindi tu e Danny domani dovrete prima di tutto cercare il tempietto di Patecatl, posarci un fiore e poi? Non potete mica lasciarlo lì… la mitologia non funziona così! Come minimo dovrai intonare qualche canzone o una preghiera...» suggerì Lydia, giudiziosamente.

«Uhm, io non conosco nessuna canzone o preghiera sul peyote, e non so nemmeno dove rimediarla…» Danny sobbalzò quando Ethan gli posò una mano sulla spalla, facendolo voltare verso Kira.

«Lei può aiutarci! Kira, ti prego dimmi che hai trovato un po’ di campo...» la implorò Scott, avvicinandosi a lei.  
«Ci provo, giuro che sto tentando da dieci minuti, ma sembra che non ..oh, funziona!»  
La ragazza sorrise, avvicinandosi alla testata del letto, l’unico punto che sembrava avere più campo, in tutta la stanza.

L’intero branco le si avvicinò speranzoso:«Devi cercare canzone del peyote, o preghiera, Kira, davvero, è maledettamente importante!» disse Ethan con una punta di disperazione nella voce.

«Ok, proviamoci!» la ragazza digitò le parole sullo schermo con tanta trepidazione e attesa: il cellulare la tradì, perché apparvero solo video musicali, con canzoni psichedeliche, elaborate e particolari, che loro non avrebbero mai potuto riprodurre.

«Queste non mi sembrano preghiere: volete dirmi che non ce ne sono? Non è possibile, è assurdo…» sbuffò Lydia, poco convinta.

«Ok, beh, potreste provare a chiedere a Cornelio, il vecchietto che vive nella tenda nel parco Alameda. Domani potreste passare di lì e incontrarlo, magari, se è a posto con la testa, può anche suggerirvi qualcosa...» propose Scott, illuminandosi.

«Veramente non credo sia una buona idea..magari semplicemente non ci sono preghiere, ed ecco perché non possiamo trovarle…» rispose Allison, ma Stiles sembrava avere un’altra ipotesi.

«Beh, perché non provate a scaricare la canzone dal cellulare e usarla quando siete vicino all’altare, se lo trovate, no?»

Lydia aggrottò le sopracciglia, riflettendo sulle parole dell’amico, prima di annuire, stranamente convinta. «Beh, non è male come idea…potete provarci…».

La mano di Derek si posò sulla spalla di Stiles, come segno di gratitudine: «E ancora una volta lasci il segno, Stiles…» gli bisbigliò lui all’orecchio, con fare seducente.

«La mia intelligenza non ha confini, lo sai» , gli rispose lo Stilinski divertito, in maniera decisamente maliziosa.  
«Scommetto che anche qualcosa d'altro non ha confini, vero?»

«Aah!» l'urletto acuto di Kira interruppe lo scambio di provocazioni tra Stiles e Derek, zittendo l'intera stanza.

«Kira? Hai trovato qualcosa d'altro?» chiese Lydia, frettolosamente.

«State a sentire cosa si dice sulle Civatateo! Sono serve della divinità della luna atzteca Tezcatlipoca e Tlazolteotl e i loro attacchi agli esseri umani possono ess - Scott? Derek? State bene?»

Kira si voltò, spaventata dai rantoli dei ragazzi: appena sentito il nome delle divinità lunari, si erano accasciati a terra, scossi da brividi intensi.

«È il nome..mi sembra di averlo già sentito, anche se non ne sono certo...» biascicò Scott, mentre Lydia lo aiutava a rialzarsi.

Kira si accertò che i due si fossero ripresi, con Derek sostenuto da Stiles, per proseguire la lettura - « Dicevo, i loro attacchi agli esseri umani possono essere impediti mettendo del cibo sugli altari costruiti al crocevia. Le loro offerte preferite sono dolci a forma di farfalla. La polvere di ametista le distrugge completamente»

Kira rimase interdetta per un attimo, lasciando che il suo cervello immagazzinasse le notizie ricevute.

«Quindi vuol dire che dobbiamo cucinare per intrappolarle? Diamine, e chi immaginava che stare ore ai fornelli fosse una questione di vita o di morte?» osservò Stiles.

«I dolci a forma di farfalla, per quanto siano assurdi, sono ancora normali. Il problema sapete qual è? L'ametista! Dove troviamo le pietruzze noi? L'ametista pura non si trova mica al mercato!» ribatté Ethan, innervosito.

«No...non al mercato...» Allison quasi sussurrò - «Sempre da Cornelio. Lui avrà certamente pietre e intrugli vari, che ci aiuteranno. Non vi ricordate le centinaia di boccette che aveva nella tenda?»

«Beh, grazie al cielo abbiamo conosciuto Deaton 2 la vendetta…» ridacchiò Stiles, decisamente più tranquillo del solito.

«Woah,non ci credo...vuol dire che finalmente abbiamo capito come potremo sbarazzarci di Yvita e del fiore, godendoci per un giorno questa maledetta gita? Mi sembra un sogno..!» esclamò Scott, incredulo.

Derek sorrise brevemente, prima di mostrare al branco un volto concentrato. «Ok, quindi Allison, Danny, Ethan e Stiles, voi adesso andate da Cornelio e cercate le pietre, e magari vi fate dire dove può essere, se esiste, un altare di Patecatl. Voi altri andate nel ristorante dell'albergo e cercate gli ingredienti per il dolce. Entro stasera dovremo sconfiggere entrambi»

«E tu Derek, scusa?»

«Se permetti vorrei solo dormire...» sospirò il ragazzo, stanco. Fu un attimo, e il peso di tutti quei giorni di avventure si riversò pesantemente anche sul resto del gruppo.

«No Derek, io non posso mettermi a cucinare, devo andare da Aiden, ricordi? E Danny e Ethan vengono con me...» rispose Lydia convinta.

«Va bene. Allora voi andate in ospedale, e voi altri andate a cucinare. Al tempio ci penseremo domani...» decise Derek.

Stiles gli sorrise largamente: «Ai suoi ordini, Alpha! Certo che più complicata la gita non poteva capitarci...ma se tutti questi mostri vogliono il mistico, allora il mistico avranno!» decretò, sotto lo sguardo stupito degli amici per la battuta finale.

L’aria di tensione nella stanza si era completamente dissipata: i respiri erano più leggeri, e i volti più tranquilli e meno corrucciati. Mai, come in quel momento, il gruppo di Beacon sentiva di avere la vittoria in tasca.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, mentre Lydia, Danny e Ethan erano in procinto di uscire per andare in ospedale: Coach Finstock stava inusualmente dritto in piedi davanti a loro, con la palpebra pesante e uno sguardo completamente perso nel vuoto.

«Nessuno deve uscire di qui! C'è il coprifuoco, l'ha imposto la polizia»

«Polizia? E quando? Non abbiamo sentito rumori» chiese Isaac, poco convinto.

«Hanno appena ucciso una donna, fuori. È stata sgozzata senza pietà. Non voglio che qualcuno esca da qui, dovete stare al sicuro!»

«Ma io e i ragazzi dovevamo andare da Aiden!» si lamentò Lydia, sull'orlo delle lacrime. Alla menzione del fratello di Ethan, il coach cambiò espressione in un lampo, cosa che insospettì i ragazzi.

«Oh, beh..in questo caso...credo che possa andare bene...potete uscire, si..anche Hale è uscita, giusto?» chiese, con uno strano sorrisino sornione.

«Si, anche lei..coach, ma è sicuro di stare bene?» domandò Allison, dato che l'uomo si era afflosciato, mostrando di nuovo un'espressione vacua.

«Sto bene signorina Lahey, non preoccuparti! E comunque...sì, non uscite...»

Il coach fluttuò via, sembrando quasi un fantasma, mentre Allison, che era arrossita e non poco, gli rispondeva «Sono Argent, non Lahey! Non ancora, almeno...»

«Beh, temo dovremo rimandare tutto a domani, allora...» concluse Scott.

«A quanto pare...» Danny annuì alle parole dell' amico, prima di seguire Lydia e Ethan verso l'ascensore.

«A dopo ragazzi, e salutatemi Aiden!» urlò Stiles, rimasto ancora in camera: Lydia alzò un braccio, semplicemente mostrando il pollice in su, segno che aveva sentito.

Il gruppo entrò in ascensore proprio mentre Jeremy Smith era intento ad uscirne.

Lydia fissò per caso il volto di Smith e quasi si soffocò, quando scambiò un breve sguardo col ragazzo che aveva completamente cambiato tratti del volto. Aveva gli occhi azzurri come l'oceano e i capelli biondo scuro e ordinati: gli stessi di una persona che si sarebbe dovuta trovare a migliaia di chilometri di distanza.

«Jackson?» bisbigliò lei, sconvolta.

Fu con uno sguardo perfido che Jeremy, tornato sé stesso, salutò i ragazzi, mentre le porte dell'ascensore si chiudevano.

………………..

Il sibilo sordo del telegiornale riusciva ancora a fare capolino nelle orecchie di Cora, coperte dagli auricolari. Il volume della tv messicana, posta sul pullman, era davvero alto, ma non abbastanza da non permette alla Hale di ascoltare in pace la canzone più noiosa del secolo, che però a lei piaceva. Aiutava a distrarla dai problemi che si volevano annidare sempre più nel suo cuore, e da quella litania che ripeteva «Hai ucciso ieri notte, hai ucciso, e lo sai…» nel suo cervello.

Cora scosse violentemente la testa.   
«Non ho ucciso. Non posso averlo fatto...» 

 

La sedia del pullman sulla quale sedeva, si stava scaldando sempre più, facendole quasi sembrare di essere sui carboni ardenti.   
Non riusciva a trovare una posizione comoda nemmeno a pagarla: le sue gambe in tensione ringraziarono, quando l'autobus si fermò appena di fronte alla statua d’ingresso dell' ospedale Shriners.

La ragazza si morse il labbro, alzando il volume della musica. C'erano troppe persone in lacrime, che scendevano dalla vettura.

«Ok, ok Cora, non è nulla di preoccupante o altro. È Aiden, lo conosci da un anno o forse più, comportati da amica e nessuno si farà male» . Il pensiero di Aiden, appena a pochi metri da lei, le fece battere violentemente il cuore. C'era di buono che almeno non si sentiva più in pena per i parenti di persone che non aveva mai visto.   
Adesso aveva i suoi di problemi.

Entrare in ospedale fu un trauma per le sue narici: l'ammoniaca e il forte odore di medicinali le fecero venire le lacrime agli occhi: era meglio trovare la camera di Aiden, è in fretta, soprattutto cercando di evitare infermiere petulanti.

Nemmeno il tempo di pensarlo, che:«¿Perdón, donde vas?» chiese un' infermiera dallo sguardo torvo, piombata accanto a lei dal nulla.  
Era piccola e ben in carne, con i capelli raccolti a mo’ di coda di cavallo, neri e lucenti. Sembrava una persona con la quale non si potesse scherzare troppo.

«Ehm...estoy ehm facendo visita ad un amico, come si dice...ehm amigo, Aiden Carver! Piano 6 stanza 4» rispose la ragazza tentennando e mimando i numeri con le dita e insultandosi per non aver imparato lo spagnolo.

La donna, dopo averla osservata per bene, aprì il volto in un sorriso raro. «¡Ay, claro! ¡Tu eres su novia, muy guapa! Sigame...»

La donna, con molto più slancio, prese il polso di Cora, per trascinarla verso l'ascensore. Pochi secondi dopo, si rese conto che Cora mostrava un volto spaventato e insicuro, probabilmente dovuto al fatto che non avesse capito nulla del discorso e dei complimenti che l'infermiera le aveva fatto.

«Oh claro, tu no entendiste nada, no hablas español. Uhm como se dice...ay ehm.. Tu eres una bella ragazza, sei la ragazza di Aiden, el tiene suerte...fortuna, a ser tu novio…ragazzo!» 

 

L'ascensore si fermò quasi subito, facendo uscire Cora dal cubicolo decisamente più allegra del solito.   
Non si preoccupò nemmeno di correggere l'infermiera, che la stava ancora accompagnando verso la camera dove Aiden era ricoverato da troppi giorni.   
In fondo voleva che le parole della donna diventassero realtà, il prima possibile.  
La donna indicò il cartello dell' orario delle visite, per poi sorridere di nuovo. Era molto meno corrucciata, adesso, rispetto a prima. Cora la salutò con un «gracias» tentennante, prima di entrare nella stanza, dove Aiden riposava tranquillamente.

Sembrava innocuo, quando vagava nel mondo dei sogni. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava ritmicamente, e il volto era molto più rilassato e non pallido o smunto, come credevano fosse, dopo essere stato male.   
Dormiva tranquillo, con la testa appoggiata al cuscino, come se fosse tornato ad essere un bambino.  
Cora lo osservò con gli occhi lucidi, allungando una mano per accarezzargli una guancia.

Era la prima volta in tutta la sua vita che si innamorava davvero.   
Le dispiaceva che il ragazzo fosse già con una delle sue migliori amiche, ma non poteva farci molto. Voleva bene a Lydia, ma quello che ultimamente provava, ogni volta che i suoi occhi si legavano a quelli di Aiden, era di difficile descrizione. 

«Se solo riuscissi a dirtelo...se avessi il coraggio per dichiararmi, forse questa agonia continua finirebbe. Sembra di essere sulle montagne russe.. un giorno credo tu mi possa ricambiare, l’altro ti vedo amoreggiare con Lydia. E’ frustrante…»   
Cora scosse la testa, sospirando.

Era una delle situazioni psicologicamente più difficili che si fosse trovata ad affrontare, sommata al fatto che credeva di essere una pazza assassina.   
Nonostante tutto, non riuscì a togliersi quell'idea dal cervello.

Cora continuò a passare le proprie dita tra i capelli biondi dell'Alpha, desiderando di essere in un posto diverso e non in una camera d'ospedale.   
Forse una camera da letto, quella del loft possibilmente, sarebbe stato meglio.

«Mmmh, continua...» sussurrò lui, stiracchiandosi e aprendo gli occhi.«Cora?»esclamò, sistemandosi con la schiena sul cuscino.

«Scusami.. ehm,pensavi fossi Lydia?» sbottò lei ritirando di scatto la mano, la delusione che iniziava ad affiorare.  
Era stato troppo bello per essere vero. Per un mero secondo, aveva davvero creduto che Aiden volesse lei…  
Eccola, quella sensazione di gioia che si sovrapponeva alla delusione improvvisa e bruciante.

Eccole, le dannate montagne russe.

Quello che sorprese Cora, però, fu notare lo sguardo stupito di Aiden.«Veramente no. Speravo fossi tu…»

Il rossore si diffuse a macchia d'olio, sul volto della Hale incredula.

«Cosa?» 

Aiden sperava ci fosse lei e non Lydia? Beh quello contava come una piccola vittoria.

«Come mai? Hai litigato con Lydia?»

«Non proprio, ma quello che ho saputo mi ha distrutto...»Aiden sorrise malignamente, nonostante lo sguardo triste, ma Cora pensò fosse solo un ghigno deluso.

«Cosa avresti saputo?»

Aiden la fissò dritta negli occhi: «Lydia..beh sembra piuttosto attratta da tuo fratello...qualcuno che conosco li ha visti insieme, stamattina, mentre si baciavano. Non me lo aspettavo da Derek e Lydia un comportamento del genere...»

Cora lo guardò sorpresa:«Come? Ma ne sei sicuro? Si, beh eravamo tutti insieme, stamattina..ma non, insomma...non li ho visti assolutamente attratti, anzi, ben altro! E poi baciarsi? Naah, assolutamente no…» 

«Ah beh, però erano davvero insieme… allora lei aveva ragione. Beh, non mi importa sapere altro. Non voglio più parlare di Lydia. Raccontami di te. Perché sei qui? Come stai? Non ti vedo molto in forma...»

Aiden posò la propria mano sul volto di Cora, con la ragazza che aveva ripreso ad accarezzare la guancia dell'altro. Il suo cuore iniziò a galoppare nel petto, e Aiden se ne accorse.

La mano del ragazzo accarezzò piano il collo di Cora, scendendo sempre più in giù, per finire proprio sul cuore, che non smetteva di battere.

«Non...no, non voglio più nascondermi dietro ad un dito: non sono per nulla in forma Aiden. Stanotte è successo un disastro, qualcuno ha ucciso una donna abbastanza violentemente... E credo che sia stata colpa di qualcuno tra noi...anzi, ne sono sicura. Lydia ha affermato che uno dei mannari ha ucciso, e ho paura di essere stata io»

«Davvero Cora?Tu, in grado di uccidere? Beh una volta è successo in effetti.. comunque..questa è la tua paura?» Aiden continuava a prenderla quasi in giro, lanciandole sguardi perfidi e tutto, tranne che comprensivi, che però lei, spaventata e eccitata, non riusciva a cogliere.

«Si lo so che è già successo, ma stavolta è differente.. e si, sono maledettamente impaurita, tutto quello che succede qua in Messico mi sta facendo saltare i nervi, e ci siamo sempre noi in mezzo, e io giuro non ne posso più. Sono infuriata...sono…»

Cora avvertì le lacrime che scendevano, e che lei non riusciva a fermare.  
Ci mancava solo piangere davanti ad Aiden: ora si che poteva ritenersi ridicola a tutti i livelli.

«Mi sento una fottuta poppante, ok? Odio...odio la voce stridula che sto avendo adesso, odio pensare di dipendere solo da mio fratello…non ne posso più, giuro!»

Cora era diventata un vero e proprio fiume in piena, tra le lacrime che le scendevano e le parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca. Era diventata quasi una seduta psicologica, per la Hale, più che una visita di conforto per Aiden.

«Lo so, ascolta è un bel casino, ma tu devi solo stare tranquilla e affidarti alle tue forze. Sai di essere una delle combattenti più forti del branco, quindi non demoralizzarti, ok? Ascoltami e fidati dell’istinto.»

«Ci provo, provo ad essere tranquilla, ma non riesco...voglio smettere di essere sempre quella protetta da Derek, quella che chiede aiuto, voglio cavarmela da sola..vorrei essere già un Alpha, poter ordinare come voglio, a chi voglio. Non essere solo la piccola sorellina di Derek. Nel pack vengo vista così, cosa credi?»

«E sai cavartela da sola? Sapresti comportarti da Alpha, prendere decisioni sensate, a sangue freddo? Davvero vorresti essere così Cora, pur sapendo di non essere pronta?»

Cora sgranò gli occhi, non aspettandosi la schiettezza del ragazzo.

«Più o meno…» rispose Cora, poco convinta.

«No, vedi, questo ti manca, Cora. Non sei decisa come vorresti. Non lo sei e queste tue insicurezze si mostrano palesemente.. Il tempo lontano da Derek non ti ha temprato a dovere. Hai passato anni senza tuo fratello, e nonostante tutto hai continuato a piagnucolare, in questi ultimi tempi…»

«Scusa. Scusa sono ridicola, e me ne rendo conto, però…Puoi aiutarmi tu? Insomma, sei un Alpha e abbastanza deciso. Potresti insegnarmi ad essere come te…» Chiese lei, arrossendo.

Aiden non si chiese il perché la ragazza chiedesse a lui e non al fratello, ma non gli importava. Tutto quello che interessava all’alpha era portare Cora dalla sua parte, dalla parte di Yvita.  
«Posso, ovvio. E non mi dispiacerebbe, per nulla. Prima però mi devi promettere di essere dalla mia parte. Voglio sapere che di te posso fidarmi, ok?»

Cora ricambiò lo sguardo, che stava diventando sempre più intenso e lucido.

«Certo, sì, non sarò come Lydia o mio fratello,qualsiasi cosa sia successa tra loro che sinceramente mi sono persa... Te lo prometto» Cora sorrise, unendo le proprie mani con quelle di Aiden. La ragazza diede un occhiata al comodino li accanto, dove si poteva chiaramente vedere una boccetta con all’interno un liquido trasparente.

«Oh, è un tonico, non preoccuparti. E’ fatto con una pianta tipicamente messicana…comunque bando alle ciance. Per essere più forte, prima di tutto devi accettare le tue debolezze e abbandonarle.  
Dimmi cinque cose che non hai mai rivelato a nessuno. Cinque dei tuoi segreti più nascosti.   
E devono essere svelati in tutta sincerità, mi raccomando! E non preoccuparti, non le confiderò a nessuno. Ti fidi di me?»

Aiden strinse la presa sulle mani di Cora, lasciando che i suoi occhi si posassero sulle labbra morbide e piene della ragazza.

Cora deglutì, avvertendo un leggero calorino sul volto, e fissando a sua volta le labbra dell’altro,inumidendosi le proprie.

«Ok, ehm, va bene, cinque cose» Cora spostò lo sguardo sugli occhi color cioccolato di Aiden, per provare al ragazzo di essere sicura di quello che stava per rivelare.

«Ok, la prima è che odio Peter, e lo vorrei vedere morto. Non è famiglia, per me, non lo sarà mai, dopo aver ucciso Laura. Amavo troppo mia sorella per pensare di voler bene anche a Peter»  
Cora mostrò le zanne, in un impeto di rabbia, prima di proseguire: «La seconda? Sono spaventata dal mondo in generale, è una fottuta paura per quello che ci sta accadendo. Temo di essere uccisa, e io non voglio..non voglio morire, ok? Ma ho paura che accada, se non fermiamo quel fiore e tutto il resto. Ma credo tu l’abbia capito.  
La terza è assolutamente stupida, e potresti ridere di me, dopo questa…»

«Lo sai che non riderei mai di te.. puoi essere sicura»

«Ok, allora » La ragazza prese un grosso sospiro, prima di rivelare: «Da piccola ero innamorata di un albero che stava di fronte a casa nostra. Lo so, non è normale»

«Un albero?» Aiden la squadrò divertito davvero, per la prima volta in quei minuti. 

«Si, era meraviglioso, aveva dei fiori splendidi che sbocciavano tutte le primavere. Era un fiore arancione, che mi assomigliava un po'..dato che l«»arancio è il mio colore preferito e, oh dio sto straparlando, sapevo che sarebbe andata a finire così..scusa», arrossì lei, vergognandosene.

«Ma che dici? Non preoccuparti, svelami pure quello che vuoi, tanto non ti prenderò mai in giro, o non ti giudicherò, lo prometto. E poi, se devo essere sincero, saresti bellissima con un fiore arancione tra i capelli. Sai danno risalto ai tuoi occhi splendidi…» 

Cora pareva ipnotizzata dalle parole di Aiden, nonostante non fossero sincere: era vera musica per le sue orecchie, tanto che addirittura chiuse gli occhi, cullandosi sul tocco del ragazzo.

«Dimmi il quarto Cora...» sussurrò Aiden, accarezzandole il volto distrattamente, divertendosi comunque a cercare il contatto fisico.

Cora si rabbuiò, tutto ad un tratto, e Aiden notò il cambiamento repentino di umore.

«Cora? Tutto bene?»   
«Si, si. È che è abbastanza pesante come segreto...però, ormai dato che ci sono...»

Cora prese un grosso respiro, prima di confidarsi: «Ho avuto voglia di farla finita, quando ho visto casa mia bruciata. Avevo nove anni, ed è stato il mio primo pensiero suicida» confessò Cora a bassa voce, fissando il pavimento.

Aiden sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto per la prima volta da quando la ragazza aveva messo piede nella stanza.   
Qualcosa di molto pesante, simile al senso di colpa, gli sì stabilì nello stomaco.

«Cosa? No, ehi aspetta...hai pensato davvero di volerti...no Cora no, non puoi dirlo davvero…»

L’Alpha si spaventò sul serio, e per la prima volta si ritrovò davvero in empatia con lei.

«Cora mi dispiace...» Aiden non avrebbe mai voluto iniziare il discorso, a pensarci bene.   
Tutta l'influenza del peyote si stava dissipando lentamente.

Il ragazzo non pensò più a nulla, mentre se la trascinò contro il petto, stringendola in un abbraccio. Sembrava piccola e fragile, tra le braccia dell'Alpha.  
Il silenzio calò tra di loro, calmo e sincero, così diverso rispetto a tutti i momenti nei quali loro due si erano trovati insieme. Spesso, in passato, tentavano di uccidersi a vicenda, e adesso semplicemente si stringevano, facendosi forza.

Da fuori, la finestra aperta, trasportò petali di rose e altri fiori, sempre di questo colore tenue.

Aiden non seppe dire per quanto fosse rimasto legato alla ragazza. Il fatto era che non aveva il coraggio di lasciarla andare, sentendosi quasi responsabile per lei.   
«E il quinto?» sussurrò lui, dopo qualche minuto di coccole.

Cora avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare, immersa nel calore di quell'abbraccio tanto desiderato. Era arrivato il momento di dichiararsi, lo sapeva, non c'erano altre scuse che potevano impedirle di compiere questo gesto.  
La pelle di Aiden quasi brillava, a contatto con la luce del sole, e lei si incantò a fissarlo, decidendo di separarsi dall' abbraccio e prendendo un grosso respiro.  
Fu lei a prendere l'iniziativa, per la prima volta in vita sua, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra di Aiden: la pelle tentatrice del lupo era cosi vellutata che non resistette a posarci entrambe le mani, accarezzandola lussuriosamente

Cora si sporse verso il volto di Aiden, posando le proprie labbra su quelle dell'altro, compiendo quel gesto che bramava da troppo tempo.

La giovane Hale sgranò gli occhi, specchiandosi nello sguardo confuso di Aiden, avvertendo scariche di adrenalina in tutto il corpo. Aveva un alito strano, Aiden, lo stesso profumo di fiori che tanto la tormentava ma a lei in quel momento non interessava.   
Nessuno dei due si era ancora mosso aspettando la reazione dell'altro.

Aiden chiuse gli occhi, annuendo e continuando ad accarezzare Cora, le labbra che si muovevano su quelle della ragazza, dando così tacito consenso al bacio.

E fu quello, il momento in cui Cora perse completamente il lume della ragione, muovendo le labbra in sincronia con quelle di Aiden, permettendo alle proprie lingue di sfiorarsi, calde e piacevoli.   
Le mani di entrambi erano posati sui rispettivi volti, le labbra legate, morbide, l'una contro l'altra, che schioccavano ogni volta che si incontravano.

I movimenti del corpo dei due ragazzi si fecero più spinti, mentre le labbra non pensavano minimamente di staccarsi, parendo quasi incollate.

Era un bacio inebriante, semplicemente perfetto.

Aiden spostò la mano, posandola dietro al collo, continuando a baciare Cora come se ne dipendesse la sua vita.

Il calore dei loro corpi aveva permesso alla stanza intera di guadagnare un paio di gradi in più.

Fu con molta riluttanza che Aiden si staccò, per mancanza di ossigeno: gli occhi chiusi di entrambi si aprirono, rivelando una sorprendente iride color giallo oro che si specchiava contro il rosso fuoco.

Cora pensò di non essere più in grado di spiaccicare parola, dopo quel bacio che l'aveva lasciata completamente senza fiato. E adesso, quegli occhi....

«Sii la mia beta...» sussurrò Aiden, guardandola come mai in vita sua, con gli occhi lucidi di passione. Era giusto baciare Cora, era giusto toccarla e renderla sua, e lui aveva perso tempo cercando di combattere contro di lei, per un lungo periodo.

La sua Beta.

Cora annuì, un bagliore giallo che si espandeva nel suo sguardo.

«Ti prego...dimmi che anche tu hai sentito...» implorò lei, ma Aiden la fermò all' istante, annuendo.

Aveva sentito quel bisogno di unione carnale con lei, e non solo. Gli aveva fatto tremare le gambe, perché non aveva mai provato nulla del genere con Lydia. Nulla di così naturale, che non poteva essere disturbato nemmeno dal chiaro influsso del peyote.

«Questo è il quinto segreto, Aiden. Sono innamorata di te, piuttosto profondamente e non posso fare nulla per impedirlo, anche se giuro che ci ho provato, ma è stato inutile»

La risposta che la giovane aveva ricevuto poteva suggerirle che in fondo non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, però non ne era del tutto sicura.

Aiden le rispose, stranamente fiero: «Sai quando abbiamo parlato durante l'allenamento,e ti ho confidato che non ero sicuro di amare Lydia? Ora sono sicuro di una decisione: stare con te sarebbe il regalo migliore che potessi avere, e non posso e non voglio sprecarlo. Ho sentito qualcosa di profondo quando ci siamo baciati. Non è mai successo nemmeno mezza volta con Lydia, ultimamente»

Cora sorrise incredula , felice come mai in vita sua.

Sarebbe andata in capo al mondo con lui, lo sapeva.   
Un petalo color rosa antico si posò tra di loro, annebbiando le menti: i due chiusero gli occhi per un attimo, per poi riaprirli di scatto, quasi come se non fosse successo nulla.  
Aiden si sporse contro l'orecchio della ragazza, mordicchiandole il lobo, completamente controllato dal petalo che stava sulla sua testa: «Solo che ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me, di vitale importanza. Stanotte attaccheremo la città, e con attaccheremo intendo io e Yvita. Tu dovresti semplicemente prendere la boccetta di polvere di peyote che si trova nel mio cassetto, e lasciarne un pizzico sotto i letti dei ragazzi, così da non svegliarsi o attaccarci. Sei con me?» chiese lui, speranzoso.

«Io sarò sempre dalla tua parte, lo sai» annuì Cora, congiungendo di nuovo le loro labbra.

«E io che pensavo di baciarti solo per far innervosire Derek e ingelosire Lydia...Yvita mi ha suggerito tutto questo e io l'ho seguito...però con te...con te è diverso, non sembra una cosa pilotata...»   
Aiden si tolse il petalo dai capelli, tossendo ripetutamente e guardandosi attorno stupito.

«Stai bene?»

«Ora sì, mi sembra di aver tolto un peso, rispetto a qualche minuto fa...non ricordo nulla di quello che ci siamo dett-»

Cora se lo trascinò contro, uccidendo il discorso con l'uso delle labbra.   
Non aveva più voglia di parlare, mentre baciava con insistenza il collo del ragazzo, con lui che spostò la mano dal collo di lei lungo tutti i suoi capelli.   
Sapeva di avere il volto rosso e sentiva il respiro ansimante di Cora: la passione esplose nel suo petto, eruttando calda come lava di un vulcano. I baci di Cora, che ora gli mordicchiava il collo lasciandogli i lividi, lo stavano facendo impazzire. Aiden le lasciò spazio, la bocca aperta per la sorpresa, mentre la sua mano scendeva su e giù lungo la schiena della ragazza.

«Cora, mi sto eccitando...non credo che potremo fermarci dopo, quindi, per favore...»

«Io non voglio fermarmi, voglio sentirti dentro di me..ma se non vuoi…»

«Certo che lo voglio…» Ansimò lui, mentre lei gli si posò esattamente sopra.

Aiden aveva una vera e propria coltre di eccitazione negli occhi, che sì stava spingendo sempre più sul suo basso ventre.

«Le tue labbra, Cora...ho bisogno di baciarti...»

Aiden invertì le posizioni con facilità, facendo sdraiare la ragazza e sentendo chiaramente il suo membro pulsare contro le gambe di Cora.

Lei si rese conto dell' eccitazione del ragazzo, sfregandosi volontariamente contro di lui, provocandogli lamenti soffocati.

«Vuoi farmi venire solo così? Perché mi odi così tanto?» gemette divertito Aiden spostando una mano dalla schiena allo stomaco, e iniziando a farla salire, andando a toccarle un seno. I fianchi magri di Cora si mossero convinti, continuando a sfregarsi contro l'inguine di Aiden, mentre lui le lasciava baci su tutto il volto: dalla fronte, agli occhi, alle guance, beandosi del suono della sua risata, così rara e cristallina.

«Mi fai il solletico...»   
«E tu mi stai facendo impazzire…» risponde lui a mezza voce.

Lo sguardo di lei si fece più scuro.

«Vuoi..vuoi farlo? Aiden io sono vergine e non ho nessuna protezione...»

«Io sì, sono nel cassetto...e non preoccuparti, sarò gentile…» bisbigliò lui, continuando a massaggiarle il seno e andandole a stuzzicare il capezzolo con le dita.

«Ok allora...ok..io ci sto... Tu ne sei sicuro al cento per cento?»

«Si Cora. Ascolta, prima ho detto che non riuscirò a fermarmi, però se in qualunque momento hai paura e vuoi fermarti, dimmelo, ok? Non voglio farti fare nulla che tu non voglia.»

Cora non poté trattenere una lacrima, a causa della dolcezza di quella frase.  
Era finito il momento degli scherzi e dei giochi.

Aiden deglutì, asciugandole la lacrima, per poi chinarsi a baciarla di nuovo, leccarle il collo famelico, spostando le mani verso la cerniera dei jeans, così come Cora stava facendo con lui.

Le labbra di Cora erano particolarmente rosse e gonfie, e Aiden non smise di farle scontrare con le proprie, per poi inserire la lingua.

Le loro mani premevano contro i rispettivi inguini: Cora slacciò i pantaloni di Aiden, facendoli scendere di poco. Si fermò ad accarezzargli le gambe,sentendole dure e muscolose, per poi inserire le mani dentro i boxer e farli calare. Il membro di Aiden svettò fiero contro l'inguine del ragazzo, già semi bagnato. Solo a vederlo, Cora sentì il proprio corpo molto più caldo, con qualcosa che colava tra le gambe. Aiden le abbassò gli slip, prima di ricordarsi il preservativo.

Il ragazzo allungò una mano per pescare nel cassetto del comodino una piccola bustina di plastica, strappandola e avvolgendosi la protezione attorno al pene, stando attento a non stimolarsi troppo, perche voleva venire dentro Cora.

Lei nel frattempo pensò di essere al settimo cielo: mai nella vita aveva provato un mix di sensazioni del genere, con l’adrenalina alle stelle, i respiri corti e la lussuria che si specchiava negli occhi di entrambi.

Aiden si posizionò, continuando a distrarre Cora dal dolore imminente a suon di baci e tocchi di lingua. Entrambi non erano consci del mondo attorno a loro, troppo presi dall'amore che li stava colpendo senza pietà.

Aiden entrò dentro Cora delicatamente, respirando a malapena, a discapito della frenesia dei loro movimenti, facendo gemere entrambi. Nessuno dei due aveva detto una parola, troppi presi a baciarsi ed amarsi.   
Il ragazzo rimase fermo, per permettere alla ragazza di abituarsi a quella strana e meravigliosa sensazione di pienezza, per poi iniziare a muoversi, sfregarsi e amarsi senza più nessun freno.

«Si, così Aiden…ah, è perfetto» ansimò lei, muovendosi sempre più velocemente, in completa sincronia col ragazzo.

Cora accarezzò i capelli di Aiden, mordendosi la lingua per soffocare i gemiti, mentre sentiva l’orgasmo montare sempre più insistente: i due si scontrarono ancora più velocemente, i corpi bollenti e gli orgasmi che si stavano attuando, sottoforma di sensazione di umido tra le gambe.

Aiden venne dentro Cora, dopo varie spinte e una vera e propria scossa, staccandosi lentamente e abbracciandola appena dopo, posando le proprie labbra su quelle della ragazza, entrambi estasiati per quello che era appena successo.

«Woah. Woah, io non so cosa dire, davvero, è stato perfetto…»

Cora sentì il cuore battere, il peso di quello che era accaduto le stava annebbiando la mente e la testa le girava. Non era mai stata più felice in vita sua.

«Ti amo» sussurrò lei, incapace di fermarsi.

Gli occhi di Aiden si tinsero di nuovo di rosso, e Cora non potè trattenersi dal mostrargli le iridi gialle.

«Sul serio?» Aiden era stupito. Non se l’era mai sentito dire, in tutta la sua vita. Il ragazzo non potè che rispondere con un altro bacio.  
Nessuna possessione da peyote poteva fermare i sentimenti che stava provando in quel momento: la sincerità di quel ti amo lo spiazzò.

«Anch’io Cora…» annuì lui, immergendo il proprio volto contro quello della ragazza, continuando a cercare contatto in tutti i modi possibili.

Poteva esplodere una bomba nell’edificio, e loro non se ne sarebbero minimamente accorti, intenti a guardarsi e sorridere, completamente cotti.

E infatti, fu proprio quello che accadde, anche se non era una vera e propria arma quella che scoppiò da lì a poco.

Dei passi risuonarono fastidiosi nel corridoio, prima di fermarsi per un attimo, delle voci che si lamentavano di come si fossero scordati di comprare la liquirizia: la porta si aprì, e Lydia, Ethan e Danny furono gli spettatori prescelti dell’ennesimo bacio sporco di sesso, dei due amanti.

Solo un attimo passò, pieno di incredulità mista a rabbia, prima che Ethan si scaraventasse contro il fratello, afferrandolo di peso e trascinandolo per terra.

«Che cosa stai facendo, deficiente??? E’ così che sei pallido e debole, come ci avevano giurato i medici?» gli urlò, furioso.

Lydia non riuscì a spiaccicare parola. Si sentì doppiamente pugnalata al petto, mentre spostava lo sguardo da Aiden per terra e Cora, che si alzava dal letto, tentando di sistemarsi la zip dei jeans.  
Eppure, nonostante il fatto di averli colti in flagrante, sapeva che in fondo, doveva aspettarselo.  
Questo non significava che facesse meno male.

L’odore di sesso era chiaro e ancora presente nella stanza.

Ethan mostrò le zanne ad Aiden, mentre continuava a colpirlo con una scarica di pugni.

«Sei un idiota della peggior specie.. cosa ti è saltato in testa, spiegamelo?»

«Ethan, smettila di picchiarlo!» urlò Danny, che in uno slancio di coraggio bloccò il pugno già in aria di Ethan. «Non ne vale la pena… e poi tu non centri nulla, devono risolvere le cose tra loro…» aggiunse saggiamente.

Lydia, ancora sconvolta, si girò verso Aiden, con una voce spezzata, ignorando completamente Cora.

«Voglio…voglio solo sapere perché. Perché non hai rotto prima con me, come le persone dotate di senso farebbero..? Eh? Non hai idea di quanto possa essere squallido trovarvi uno addosso all’altro come conigli in calore….» piagnucolò lei, con una punta di amarezza.

Cora, però, ne aveva abbastanza del comportamento di Lydia verso Aiden.

«Ok, adesso mi sono stufata io. Davvero Lydia? Conigli in calore? Ascolta cara mia: io ricordo come tu avessi definito Aiden all’inizio del vostro rapporto. Una distrazione! Una mera e semplice distrazione, perchè volevi toglierti dalla testa Whittemore, che probabilmente ancora ami, nonostante tutto.  
Bene, sai una cosa? La tua distrazione preferita ha anche un cuore, e può essersi finalmente reso conto che qualcuno lo ama davvero, per quello che è, non solo per usarlo come scaccia pensieri»

Cora ansimò, per colpa della rabbia, avvicinandosi ad Aiden per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.

«Non mi interessa, Cora. Aiden non è più stato una distrazione, e io.. io provo sentimenti genuini per lui, ok? E’ stato da un comportamento da vigliacchi, saltare addosso a lui così, Cora, e io credevo fossi una delle mie migliori amiche…»

«Hai idea di quanto abbia dovuto ingoiare amaro, Lydia, quando facevamo le riunioni di gruppo, e ti vedevo poco interessata alle sue attenzioni, quando per me sarebbero state come ricevere il mondo? Pensa solo a quando facevamo i nostri pigiama parties e tu definivi Aiden come qualcosa di poco importante. Per te è stato solo buono per soddisfare il sesso che ti mancava e basta. Per me no. Io sono innamorata di lui, del suo temperamento aggressivo, e della cura che ha per i suoi amici, per i milioni di difetti e anche per il suo coraggio ammirevole, oltre a tutti i pregi.  
E non mi importa se ti sei svegliata adesso, o magari mi odi per questo. Non voglio essere più quella che rimane a guardare senza fare nulla. Io lo amo davvero, lui prova lo stesso per me, e ne sono certa, punto.»

Lydia sgranò gli occhi, prima di avvicinarsi con foga alla ragazza, alzando il braccio e tentando di tirarle una sberla a causa della rabbia improvvisa. Sapeva di non essere gelosa, e le parole di Cora lo confermavano.  
Questo le faceva più male, non essere minimamente gelosa. 

Il suo braccio venne bloccato dalla presa di Aiden, più forte del solito.

«No, Lydia, lei ha ragione. Tra me e te non c’è mai stato nulla di estremamente serio. Ci siamo divertiti e basta, tenevamo l’uno all’altro, ma non ho mai avvertito quella scintilla che ho avvertito con Cora oggi. Mi dispiace, ma io voglio stare con lei adesso, quindi credo proprio che tra noi sia finita qui Entrambi sappiamo che quello che ci lega non è mai stato amore…»

Aiden e Cora si presero per mano, quasi a sfidare con lo sguardo, gli altri tre.

Ethan si voltò verso Lydia, così come Danny, pronti per uscire dalla stanza.

La ragazza fissò le loro mani unite, trattenendo le lacrime. Non era gelosa, ma la rabbia per essere stata lasciata, era comunque in circolo nelle sue vene. Era pur sempre una teenager: «Oh, bene, certamente. Amatevi, fate quello che vi pare, ma sappiate che non potete più venire a chiedere il mio aiuto per qualunque cosa. Sono rimasta davvero delusa da te Cora. E Aiden, non credevo potessi arrivare a certi livelli di pateticità, addirittura fidanzarti con lei alle mie spalle.. pfft, voglio proprio vedere dove andrete a stare, insieme, dato che sicuramente nel loft ad amoreggiare Derek non vi vuole…»

«Già, perché deve tenersi occupato a slinguazzare te…» sbottò Aiden infuriato.

«Che ti salta in mente? Derek? Quello che srotola il tappeto rosso quando Stiles gli passa davanti?» Lydia lo fissò stupita. Lei e Derek? Ma che aveva per la testa il ragazzo?

«Yvita è venuta a trovarmi stamattina, e mi ha confidato che vi ha visti insieme, mentre vi baciavate…io ho perso la testa e…»

«E hai baciato lei per questo, o perché ti piace davvero? Beh, mi sembra una bella sorpresa questa..Ehi, fermo. Yvita? Quella pazza psicotica è venuta a trovarti? Perché poi? E dovrebbe smetterla di diffondere voci strane su di me o Derek, perché non ci siamo sfiorati con un dito. Questa vuole solo dividere il bran-» la ragazza ebbe un’illuminazione.

«Lei vuole solo che il gruppo si divida, e soprattutto vuole tanto male a Derek. Ma poi perché?? Che non sia perché lui è Nahual… ma perché ti ha voluto aizzare contro di me, facendoti baciare con Cora? Non capisco…»

«Puoi dire tutto, ma il bacio con Cora è stato sincero…» sbottò Aiden, sicuro.

Lydia lo ignorò: «Dobbiamo andare da Scott e avvertirlo subito, temo che non abbiamo tempo di seguire un coprifuoco probabilmente inesistente…» ordinò lei, tornando la vecchia Martin autoritaria.

«Con voi due risolverò la questione.. c’è qualcosa di più importante da sbrigare, non è finita, sappiatelo..Lydia Martin non perde mai» terminò lei, indicandoli entrambi, profondamente delusa.

Ethan e Danny si allontanarono, seguendo la Martin, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle, senza notare come Aiden scambiasse una boccetta di vetro sospetta, mettendola tra le mani di Cora.

………………………

«Beh, allora qual è il piano, Derek, suggerimenti di qualsiasi tipo? Io ne ho uno purtroppo: non possiamo uscire dall’hotel, e quindi temo che l’azione debba essere rimandata tutta a domani, anche se mi infastidisce perdere tempo a non fare nulla. E c’è qualcosa che mi irrita ancora di più…indovinate cosa?» chiese Isaac, infuriato.

«Semplice, non c’è stato il minimo rumore di sirene di ambulanze o polizia, fuori. Lo so Isaac, l’ho notato anch’io ma noi che possiamo farci? Nulla, quindi non ha senso arrabbiarci…» rispose Allison, scuotendo la testa.

Lei e il resto del branco erano rimasti in camera di Kira, senza possibilità di spostarsi. Il coach li controllava dal corridoio, e probabilmente appena avrebbero messo piede fuori, Finstock li avrebbe mandati tutti nelle rispettive camere, quindi addio riunione.  
Era passata quasi un'ora, da quando Ethan e gli altri erano usciti, quindi era possibile che fossero già arrivati in ospedale.

«Chissà se hanno comprato le liquirizie.. io spero non se ne siano dimenticati, ho questa strana sensazione...» mise in dubbio Allison.

«No, anche tu con le sensazioni? Andiamo bene allora…» Stiles si sgranchì le gambe, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la finestra, poco convinto, per proseguire :«Ragazzi.. Io non credo ci sia più motivo di stare in questa stanza a parlare e pianificare, soprattutto col coach la fuori, che ci sta spiando sicuro. E poi, sono io, o sembra che abbia una voce assurda? Non da lui.. sembra più un posseduto...»

Nemmeno trascorsero due minuti, che l'uomo bussò, chiedendo di entrare.

Kira aprì la porta, con il sorriso più falso del suo repertorio: «Si, coach, cosa succede? E’ terminato il coprifuoco?»

«Nemmeno per sogno Ukamuri…Ragazzi, dovete essere tutti nelle vostre camere, e intendo adesso. Ci sarà un controllo a tappeto nei prossimi minuti, ed è importante che tutti voi siate presenti... O almeno la maggior parte di voi...» Finstock si osservò attorno, notando le assenze di metà del solito gruppo.

«Io sono Yukimura, comunque…» puntualizzò Kira, stupita per via dell’errore inusuale del coach: se c’era qualcosa che l’uomo non avrebbe mai sbagliato, erano i nomi dei giocatori della propria squadra, soprattutto Yukimura e Mc Call.

«Su, forza, alzate i vostri sederini, vi voglio vedere ognuno nella propria stanza...» ordinò l'uomo, sempre con un tono di voce non da lui. La 604 vide presto la sola Kira presente, con gli altri sbattuti fuori poco dolcemente e maledettamente di fretta.

Il cellulare di Scott, fuori dalla stanza, con il gruppo presto vicino all’ascensore, vibrò di scatto.

«Attenti, quello non credo sia Finstock»

«Oh, non mi stupirei se non fosse lui davvero…» borbottò Stiles, che lesse il messaggio da sopra la spalla di Mc Call: «Scott, che si fa? Decidiamoci alla svelta.. andiamo tutti nelle stanze o cosa?»

«Te lo dico io! Vi ho detto di andare nelle vostre stanze, cosa volete, metter radici nel corridoio? Su, devo dirvelo ancora?» urlò il coach, fastidioso, dall’altra parte del corridoio.

«Beh, ragazzi, o qualcuno gli tira una botta in testa, o mi sa che ci tocca vederci a cena a questo punto. Ci sta mettendo abbastanza ansia, quindi propongo per la seconda ipotesi. A dopo…» si congedò Allison, dubbiosa, prendendo Isaac per mano e premendo, entrati nell’ascensore, il bottoncino del proprio piano, senza poter dire altro.

Scott, Stiles e Derek si guardarono, insicuri.

«Beh, a questo punto anch’io vado in camera a rilassarmi... a dopo ragazzi…» borbottò Derek, allontanandosi e lanciando un ultimo sguardo in direzione di Stiles, quasi come se le parole «camera» e «rilassarmi» includessero lui.  
Il giovane Stilinski seguì con gli occhi Derek, finchè il ragazzo non scomparve dalla sua vista.

Un pensiero rapido balenò nella sua testa.

‘Derek è da solo. Io sono con Scott, certo, ma camera mia è di fronte, in pratica, a quella del Sourwolf, se qualcuno mi cercasse, non sarei troppo lontano in effetti... uhm.. oh...’

«SCOTT fai un favore al mondo e parami le spalle, ok? Devi andare in camera di Derek subito, per favore!» quasi urlò il ragazzo, rivolgendosi verso l’amico.

«E spiegarmi perché è un optional, vero?»

«Dio, amico, perché devo dirti sempre tutto? E comunque muoviamoci a salire, prima che ci veda Finstock» rispose lo Stilinski spingendo leggermente Mc Call.

«Non è ovvio?- riprese Stiles – Ascolta il piano brillante:Tu fai finta di avere la camera 708, da solo, mentre io e Derek staremo in quella di fronte, ovvero la nostra. E finalmente avremo un po’ di pace per stare insieme…senza che nessuno ci disturbi. E sai per cosa sono rinomante le camere d’albergo, Scott?»

Scott sgranò gli occhi. «Ok,ok, ho afferrato e no, non voglio avere successivamente dettagli sulla vostra vita sessuale… tanto saremmo comunque morti di noia a stare per conto nostro. La TV è in spagnolo, e pensare ad altro...beh, sicuramente non ci saremmo presi a cuscinate come i bambini. Io mando messaggi a Kira, e piuttosto che lasciarti da solo in preda alla noia, forse è meglio cambiarci le stanze, come hai detto…»

«Grazie amico, ti devo un enorme favore!»

Scott e Stiles salirono le scale, dimenticando la faccenda del coach, che aveva lasciato loro troppi punti di domanda e come al solito pochissime risposte.

«Credo che Kira comunque abbia ragione e che quello non sia Finstock. O magari è lui, ma non completamente»

«In pratica posseduto, come ho detto io… maledizione, pensare a tutto il casino mi sta facendo venire un grosso mal di testa. Adesso anche questa ci mancav-»

Qualcuno li spintonò per le scale, rischiando di farli cadere: Stiles si voltò, afferrando Scott, evitandogli di volare per la rampa di scale, e aggrappandosi al corrimano con forza.

Uno sguardo, e Stiles si rivide negli occhi verdi di Jeremy.

«Oh, scusate ragazzi, non vi avevo visto…» disse lui, con il tono più falso del mondo e un sorrisino da prendi in giro stampato sul volto.

«Sai cosa? Dovresti farti dire da tuo zio di comprare un paio di occhiali, belli grossi e spessi… così vedresti gli ostacoli che ti stanno davanti al naso…» sbottò Stiles, che con Scott salirono senza aggiungere altro. Smith salì con loro, prima di scomparire dalla vista.

«Patetico. Lo odio, e poi mi sta sempre addosso, vorrei solo capirne il motivo. Anzi, no, non voglio. Basta solo evitarlo, e poi va tutto bene…comunque ehi, hai capito? Io busso in camera di Derek, gli dico di scambiarci le stanze, tu entri nella 708 e noi ce la spassiamo,ok?»

«Ok...» Scott aprì con difficoltà la propria porta, dato che una mano era occupata a mandare messaggi a Kira, facendo poco caso alle parole di Stiles.  
Il ragazzo si ritrovò agitatissimo, davanti alla 708, che, apparentemente sollecitata dal pensiero morboso di Stiles, si aprì poco dopo: Derek uscì abbastanza assonnato, guardandosi attorno e sfregandosi un occhio distrattamente.

«Sei stato tu a chiamarmi?»

«Cosa? Io? Chiamarti? No. No, assolutamente. Cioè, avrei voluto...ma…»

«Shh, aspetta… hai sentito? Qualcuno mi sta effettivamente chiamando ... diamine, per una volta che mi stavo addormentando in pace. – Derek osservò meglio il volto impaziente di Stiles, capendo il vero motivo del perché il ragazzo sostasse davanti alla sua camera - Però ehi, forse potrei anche preferire passare il pomeriggio con te, piuttosto che dormire, in effetti. Era per questo che stavi davanti alla porta?» chiese Derek, divertito.

«Si? Non era ovvio?» biascicò Stiles, arrossendo malamente, le guance che parevano due semafori rossi.

«Oh..uhm. Beh, allora che ci fai ancora qua fuori? Entra no?»

«Veramente stavo pensando che forse sarebbe meglio scambiarci le stanze: io e te stiamo nella 709, anche perché ci sono 2 letti, mentre Scott sta da te, ma solo per adesso.. fino all’ora di cena. Che ne pensi?»

«Penso che tu abbia delle splendide idee Stiles e…oh, aspetta, .. ancora qualcuno che mi chiama.. non hai sentito? Vabbè, torno subito allora…non muoverti» Derek, senza rivolgere un’altra parola ad un basito Stiles, si fiondò verso il fondo del corridoio, cercando di sapere chi stesse pronunciando il suo nome. 

«Ancora? Ha preso una botta in testa? Nessuno ha parlato, nessuno l’ha chiamato, non so che cosa abbia sentito …bah» Stiles si lasciò alle spalle la camera dell’Hale, bussando alla propria, ormai praticamente impaziente:«Scott, trasferisciti.. adesso!» intimò all’amico, il quale camminò automaticamente da una stanza all’altra, senza nemmeno far caso a dove mettesse i piedi.

«Perfetto, ora mi tocca solo aspettare Derek….»

Stiles non dovette attendere molto: l’Hale sbucò dal nulla, con un sorriso inusuale e uno sguardo un po’ meno acido rispetto al solito.  
«Ehi Stiles, mi stavi aspettando? Non pensavo ci fossimo dati appuntamento fuori dall-»  
Lo Stilinski non ci pensò due volte: afferrò con forza le spalle ben tornite di Derek, per trascinarlo nella propria stanza, sbattendolo contro la porta.

Solo i respiri pensanti dei due ragazzi scalfivano l’aria. Stiles strinse i pugni contro la maglia di Derek, avvertendone la morbidezza, per avvicinarlo e finalmente permettere alle loro labbra di incontrarsi.

Il sapore che aveva la bocca di Derek era assolutamente particolare: sapeva di sudore, saliva e ginger ale, e Stiles si sentì quasi in una sottospecie di dejavù. Gli occhi del ragazzo erano spalancati, increduli, e più verdi del solito, ma a Stiles non importava. Tutto quello che voleva era solo succhiare le labbra di Derek così tanto da consumargliele, baciarlo fino allo sfinimento..  
Il bacio si intensificò in pochi secondi, con Derek sempre con gli occhi completamente spalancati che accarezzava il volto di Stiles quasi con una strana morbosità.

Le lingue cozzarono tra loro, più e più volte, i denti si scontrarono, provocando un rumore fastidioso, ma a Stiles non interessava.

I due si mossero repentini verso il letto: Derek non chiuse mai gli occhi, beandosi dell’ambra delle iridi di Stiles: il maggiore si ritrovò in un lampo, steso contro il materasso, con Stiles a cavalcioni, le labbra di entrambi legate con la forza.  
Il giovane Stilinski alzò una mano per permettere alle dita di attraversare i capelli folti e ricci di Derek, mentre l’altra si era stabilita sul volto privo di barba dell’Hale. I loro corpi si sfregavano l’uno contro l’altro, cercando sempre più contatto.

Stiles si staccò repentinamente dal bacio, stupito. Dov’era finita la barba? E Derek non aveva assolutamente i capelli ricci…

Gli occhi verdi come il muschio ancora lo fissavano, ma Stiles non riconobbe le tipiche pagliuzze color caramello, che si notavano solo ad un occhio più attento, in mezzo a tutto quel verde degli occhi di Derek. 

Quasi gli sembrò di sentire una canzone da discoteca, rimbombare in lontananza, la stessa che aveva sentito al locale, due settimane prima, quando era intento a baciare……

Jeremy.

Stiles saltò sul letto, incredulo.

«Cosa, cosa ci fai qui tu, io stavo…»

«Mi hai appena invitato nella tua camera, e nel letto con te. Non potevo essere più fortunato, davvero. Stiles… io e te siamo legati, tu hai provato davvero qualcosa per me, qualche settimana fa, e io non dimentico. All’inizio pensavo che fosse colpa degli ormoni, e invece.. no, invece io credo di essere davvero innamorato di te»

Gli occhi di Jeremy erano di un verde brillante, così forte che quasi colpirono Stiles. Non poteva negare che fossero maledettamente attraenti, quasi ipnotici.

«No, ascolta, tu non hai capito niente.. al locale è stato solo un caso. Io non ti conoscevo, mi sei capitato a tiro, e avevi gli stessi occhi di Derek…non c’è stato altro, davvero. Ok, sei un ragazzo splendido, lo posso anche capire, però io non credo che..insomma, io e te, possiamo hai capito, no…»

Gli occhi di Jeremy erano magnetici. Stiles avvertì un folle bisogno improvviso di nuotarci dentro, di toccarli, di baciarli, di…..

Stiles smise di parlare, trascinando di nuovo Jeremy contro il proprio corpo.

«Si, Stiles, così»

Lo Stilinski pareva completamente inebriato solo guardando Jeremy. «Perché… perché sei così attraente, perché non riesco a smettere di staccare lo sguardo dal tuo.. perché mi sembri un dio sceso in terra?»

«Beh, Stiles, è il mio compito, quello di essere incredibilmente attraente. Soprattutto per te. Sai perché?»

Jeremy non staccò per un secondo gli occhi da quelli di Stiles, quasi come se gli succhiasse l’energia vitale, solo con lo sguardo, e lo possedesse. Stiles afferrò una mano dell’altro, legando le dita tra loro, desideroso di avere più contatto possibile.

«Perché sono un elfo seduttore Stiles. E ho ipnotizzato quello scemo di Finstock, per inventare un coprifuoco senza senso, che potesse permettermi di stare con te. Sono stato chiamato semplicemente per dividere te e Derek e il piano stava funzionando a dovere, se quell’Hale non ti avesse seguito fino in Messico, a causa del potere del Nahual che glielo ha suggerito. Quella è una forza troppo potente da affrontare… soprattutto quando il protettore e il protetto si uniscono e tra loro c’è sentimento, come sta succedendo con voi.. e non potevo lasciare che accadesse. Yvita ne sarebbe stata colpita.  
Si, siamo noi, Stiles, siamo noi quelli che non vogliono che tu e Derek stiate insieme. C’è qualcosa di grosso in ballo, che ancora Yvita non mi ha detto, e che coinvolge forze ancora più potenti, mostri spaventosi e discendenti degli dei. Io sono solo qui per distrarti. E finalmente, dopo quasi una settimana, ce l’ho fatta…. E sai perché ne sono sicuro? Ti ho appena rivelato tutto e tu non batti ciglio. Sei già mio, Stiles»

Le parole di Jeremy lasciarono infatti Stiles completamente indifferente: il ragazzo era definitivamente sotto il controllo di Jeremy, e lo Smith non poteva che gioire.

«Baciami Jeremy e smettila di parlare, non ho capito nulla di quello che hai detto e sinceramente non mi interessa...»

Sempre senza chiudere gli occhi, per non spezzare il contatto, Jeremy si chinò di nuovo verso Stiles, lasciandogli una scia di baci per ogni neo sulla guancia, stringendo le proprie mani con quelle dell’altro, e assaporandolo come un pasto prelibato. Le bocche si scontravano senza pietà e automaticamente. Stiles nemmeno respirava, talmente bramava le labbra di Jeremy, sperando di non separarsene più.  
Era l’oblio completo dei sensi per Stiles: nulla contava, solo Jeremy li accanto, Jeremy e i suoi tocchi, Jeremy e la sua possessione.

I gemiti di Stiles potevano essere uditi anche fuori dal corridoio, talmente erano forti, cosi come le frasi sporche che Jeremy continuava a suggerirgli nell’orecchio. Entrambi si stavano seriamente eccitando.

Potevano urlargli nelle orecchie, ma Stiles non avrebbe sentito nulla: finche non interrompeva il contatto, nonostante il battito di ciglia, era diventato parte di Jeremy, e doveva stare con lui, per sempre. Gli sembrava di essere completamente fuori dal mondo, e anche gli stessi tocchi di Jeremy sembravano sempre più leggeri, così come il battito del suo cuore, che al posto di accelerare, perdeva sempre più il ritmo.

Stiles non avvertì il bussare insistente fuori dalla porta, così rumoroso in realtà che sembrava che si stesse scatenando un tornado, lo sbattere violento dell’uscio aperto con foga e l’ urlo strozzato di Derek Hale, incredulo in piedi davanti a lui, mentre osservava come il possedimento da parte di Jeremy venisse completato.

«Solo un altro paio di minuti, Stiles, e non ci sarà nemmeno bisogno del fiore per controllarti.. sarai ai miei piedi Stiles, lo sar-»

«Che cazzo state facendo?»

Jeremy avvertì il pizzicore, tramutatosi in dolore, degli artigli che quasi si conficcavano in gola, mozzandogli il respiro: il ragazzo si voltò, interrompendo così il contatto mentale con Stiles, che scosse la testa stordito e colpito, riprendendo a respirare normalmente.

«Hale! Maledizione! Credevo di averti legato per bene, nella cantina dell’Hotel.. a quanto pare ho sottovalutato le tue capacità, diamine…»

 

«Woah, Derek che stai facendo?» gli urlò Stiles, sorpreso.

Derek si ritrovò completamente trasformato: la rabbia scorreva nelle sue vene, rossa e lucente, ed era proiettata sia sul sangue che si fuoriusciva dal collo di Jeremy, sia dalla strana aura rossa e potente, che veniva sprigionata dall’intero corpo dell’Hale.

«Si, vediamo se sottovaluti anche questo...» ringhiò Derek, lanciando Jeremy contro il muro, con una violenza tale da far tremare l’intera stanza.

«Derek! Ehi, calmati, non puoi ucciderlo qui!» urlò Stiles, in preda al panico, alzandosi dal letto di scatto. Che diamine era successo? Si era addormentato? Ricordava solo di aver deciso di aspettare Derek fuori dalla stanza, pronto per passare il pomeriggio con lui.

Il resto? Buio completo. 

Derek si girò verso Stiles: il più giovane dovette addirittura indietreggiare, colpito dalla potenza e dalla rabbia che emanava quello sguardo.

«Non rivolgermi la parola Stiles...» sussurrò solo. Le parole colpirono Stiles come delle martellate, ferendogli il corpo intero.

«Cosa stai dicendo Der-»

«STAI ZITTO STILINSKI, PER UNA DANNATA VOLTA, TACI!» urlò Derek, la voce più profonda e cattiva. Sembrava solo una bestia ferita, l’Hale, una bestia assetata di sangue.

Stiles decise che aspettare che Jeremy fosse sgozzato dall’Hale era una pessima idea, anche se una strana stanchezza e i ricordi vaghi di quegli ultimi minuti, lo bloccarono sul posto.  
Perché Jeremy Smith, la persona che meno aveva voglia di vedere, era nella sua stanza? E per quale motivo Derek ce l’aveva tanto con lui?

«Tu sei morto, non mi interessa se il coach mi caccia via da qui, tu sei morto, io ti uccido, hai capito!» sbraitò Derek, che penetrò gli artigli nella carne di Jeremy, così in profondità che quasi potevano raggiungere le ossa.

Jeremy urlò, in preda ad un dolore infinito.

«Derek! Derek ti prego smettila! Ti arresteranno se lo ammazzi! Derek!!» le parole di Stiles volarono al vento, così come il corpo di Jeremy, sbattuto contro le pareti dell’intera stanza, più di una volta.

«Ringrazia il cielo che guarisco in fretta, bastardo di un Hale, sennò eri nei guai...»

«Derek!!» Stiles quasi implorò il ragazzo di fermarsi, senza risultati.

Stiles avvertì qualcosa di diverso nel lupo: sapeva che quella poteva essere la fine del legame con Derek: non poteva amare una persona che, andando avanti a picchiare così Jeremy, si sarebbe ritrovata in un penitenziario in un battito di ciglia.

«Posso chiamare Scott!» si ricordò il ragazzo, provando a forzare la porta, che non si apriva.

Avrebbe assistito ad un massacro, Stiles, lo sapeva. E la tragedia era solo una: lo Stilinski ancora non aveva la minima idea di come questa situazione assurda si fosse palesata.

«Scott! Scott!!!» urlò Stiles, sbattendo la porta, mentre Derek continuava a colpire Jeremy, che stoicamente resisteva.  
Stiles non aveva mai visto Derek perdere completamente il controllo, e questa versione del ragazzo lo spaventava a morte.

«Scott! Perché la porta è bloccata? Scott!» Stiles tentò di sbattere i pugni a ripetizione, contro la superficie della porta, tentando di farsi sentire dall’amico.  
La situazione era davvero disperata: un altro paio di pugni di quel genere, e Jeremy sarebbe morto davvero.

Stiles quasi non riuscì più a respirare, in preda ad un forte attacco d’ansia, a causa della situazione assurda che gli si era palesata.

«Stai indietro Stiles!» una voce amica, quella di Kira, si avvertì da dietro la porta: Stiles si allontanò, permettendo a Scott e Kira di sfondare l’uscio con un forte botto, ed entrare per separare finalmente Jeremy e Derek.

«Derek!» sbraitò Scott, facendo valere il suo potere da vero Alpha, allontanandolo dall’ elfo e tentando di fargli tornare un minimo di lucidità nel cervello.

«Derek sei PAZZO?» sbottò Kira, che come Scott si avvicinò all’Hale per bloccargli i polsi e tentare di calmarlo.

«Si, è pazzo il vostro amico... ma non finisce qui, ve lo assicuro...» biascicò Jeremy sdraiato per terra di fronte a loro, già completamente guarito e in procinto di strisciare verso la porta e allontanarsi dalla stanza.

«Vai Stiles, rincorri quel buono a nulla col quale amoreggiavi, fai qualcosa di utile, per una volta…» sbraitò Derek, acidamente.  
Il tono di voce del ragazzo bloccò per la seconda volta in poco tempo, Stiles sul posto, lasciando che Smith scappasse via senza problemi.

Ci vollero la forza di Scott e Kira per placare Derek e la sua foga, che ancora, seppur bloccato contro il muro, si agitava e ringhiava. Mai l’Hale aveva mostrato di perdere così tanto il controllo.

«Derek ti prego spiegami perché sei andato fuori di testa e stavi quasi per uccidere Jeremy…» chiese Scott, sconvolto, quando l’Hale si accasciò per terra, finalmente esausto.

«Soprattutto vorrei sapere perché Jeremy è praticamente guarito all’istante, nonostante il fatto che Derek lo stesse praticamente ammazzando a mani nude…» sottolineò giustamente Kira. 

«Non dirmi che anche lui è un essere soprannaturale allora…» ipotizzò Scott, osservando preoccupato l’Hale maggiore.  
Derek riprese, nel frattempo il proprio aspetto da umano: respirava a malapena e tremava senza fermarsi.

«Derek calmati!» gli intimò Kira, preoccupatissima, afferrandogli le mani. «Non smette di tremare, Scott… non capisco perché...» si spaventò la ragazza, mentre Scott osservava Stiles, che era decisamente impallidito.

«Stiles, per favore mi puoi spiegare che diamine è successo? Tu eri qui sin dall’inizio…»

Lo Stilinski deglutì spaventato: gli faceva male vedere Derek così vulnerabile, e soprattutto pericoloso.  
Non aveva mai pensato a lui come ad una minaccia vera e propria, ad un pericolo. Derek era quello che lo salvava, il suo spirito guida, il suo Nahual, quello che anche lui contribuiva a proteggere.

«Non lo so.. Scott non… non lo so…»

Derek quasi ululò frustrato, sentendo le parole dell’altro.

«Smettila Stiles, ricordo perfettamente come gemevi mentre ti strusciavi viscidamente contro quell’altro! Sei uno squallido bugiardo, e voglio che ti levi subito da davanti. Esci da questa stanza»

«Veramente devi essere tu a uscire, dato che tecnicamente è camera mia…» sbottò Stiles, incredulo per gli epiteti usati dalla persona che più credeva di amare.

«Bene, allora me ne vado io…» Derek si alzò, avvicinandosi piano allo Stilinski, pronto per voltarsi repentinamente e per tirargli un pugno.  
Di nuovo Scott e Kira dovettero bloccarlo, prima che accadesse un disastro.

«Derek tu hai bisogno di una dose massiccia di camomilla…» constatò Kira, spezzandogli il braccio con forza. Era stato lo stesso Derek ad insegnarglielo: per permettere ad un lupo mannaro di calmarsi o rigenerarsi, bisognava usare proprio quel metodo.

Derek si accasciò di nuovo: questa volta sembrava avesse vissuto mille anni di dolore in un solo istante, e non per colpa del braccio, che era già guarito.

Stiles non ebbe nemmeno il coraggio di avvicinarsi a lui, spaventato davvero per la prima volta.

«Lasciatemi solo con …St-Stiles...devo dirgli un ultima cosa…» ansimò Derek, chiudendo gli occhi.

Kira e Scott non si spostarono di un millimetro.

«Derek io non mi muovo. Non ho paura di affrontarti, se devo farlo per difendere Stiles…»

«Non lo tocco Scott, te lo prometto..ma. ah..p - per favore, fammi..fammi parlare con lui…da solo»

Scott e Kira si alzarono dubbiosi, rimontando l’uscio che si era scardinato.

«Stiamo fuori dalla stanza, e non vi disturbiamo. Se dovessi sentire anche solo un urlo, però, entro, e Derek non mi risparmierò, capito?» gli intimò Scott, convinto.

Derek annuì, seduto sul pavimento, la schiena appoggiata contro il letto e lo sguardo di chi aveva appena subito una tortura impossibile da sopportare.

Stiles lo guardò, sentendosi male: Derek era distrutto, forse spaventato per aver perso il controllo in quel modo, e soprattutto, aveva i tratti del volto devastati, forse per i sensi di colpa maturati per averlo insultato.

Il più giovane tentò, disperato, di posare la mano sulla spalla di Derek, ma lui lo fermò semplicemente con un’occhiata glaciale: erano di un verde spento, gli occhi di Derek, la stessa tonalità che Stiles gli vide la prima volta che si erano incontrati, nel bosco.

«Derek perché mi hai chiamato squallido e addirittura bugiardo? Io non capisco… ti scongiuro, dimmi che cosa ho fatto. Spiegamelo, perché io non mi ricordo, e non lo dico per giustificarmi…»

Stiles si sedette accanto a Derek, gli occhi che si stavano inumidendo, la voce spezzata.

C’era nell’aria una tensione che mai i due avevano provato l’uno in compagnia dell’altro: di solito, quando si trovavano insieme, la prima parola che pensavano riferito al loro rapporto era «conforto».

Non adesso.

«Stiles non prendermi in giro, per favore. Ti stavi rotolando nelle lenzuola con quel psicopatico, e ti piaceva anche. Sembra quasi che tu abbia fatto apposta a farmi uscire dalla stanza…»

«No, no ma che dici? Io volevo passare il pomeriggio solo con te, lo giuro.. l’ultimo ricordo che ho riguarda me e te che ci salutavamo, e tu che parlavi di voci inesistenti…»

«Perché è stato Jeremy a.. ah, non farmi dire quel nome. E’ stato lui ad attirarmi verso la cantina e legarmi e imbavagliarmi, usando il peyote. Fortuna che mi sono ritrovato in tasca una di quelle liquirizie di Cornelio…»

Stiles scosse la testa: «Ti ha legato? E perché? Oddio.. quel maledetto voleva farti del male, Derek no…non a te, non ancora…» Stiles tentò per l’ennesima volta di cercare contatto fisico con Derek, che il ragazzo di nuovo negò.

«Non toccarmi Stiles, per favore. Non farmi soffrire più di quanto non stia già male» sussurrò Derek, affranto.  
Il ragazzo quasi ebbe difficoltà a respirare, per quanto stava male. Il cuore era colpito da centinaia di spine immaginarie, e qualcosa gli stava stritolando le viscere. Il lupo dentro di lui iniziò a guaire, prima sottovoce, poi sempre più forte, ringhiando e graffiandogli l’animo.  
Faceva male sul serio, tutto il corpo bruciava.

«E’ il Nahual, Stiles. Il Nahual che si lamenta, che soffre per averti visto posseduto da qualcun altro, mi sta facendo impazzire… e no, io non meritavo di soffrire così, non per causa tua Stiles…»

«Derek ti prego, io ti giuro che non ho idea di quello che ho combinato con Jeremy, non so nulla,ok? Ero in trance, probabilmente e poi.. poi non so nemmeno spiegarti che è successo…Derek ti prego credimi…»  
Lacrime bollenti scorrevano ora sul viso di Stiles, che non poteva nemmeno consolare il ragazzo che amava, soprattutto perché era lui la causa della sofferenza.

Anche Stiles avvertì un dolore lancinante nel petto, all’altezza del cuore, che non poteva presagire nulla di buono. Era come se il legame tra lui e Derek si fosse improvvisamente spezzato, e loro potevano sentire il dolore che questa divisione aveva lasciato.

«Stiles, ricordi quando eravamo in piscina, e ti ho rivelato di non fidarmi di te, e in pratica di non fidarmi di nessuno? Ecco, adesso mi sta succedendo lo stesso. Hai idea di quante persone si siano volute avvicinare a me, e io le ho lasciate entrare nel mio cuore, per poi trovarmelo lacerato dal dolore? Hai idea di quanta sofferenza ho patito, e di quanti problemi ho passato, prima essere sicuro di potermi fidare di te? Ho centellinato la mia speranza nelle persone, perché sapevo che una volta messo il mio cuore nelle mani di qualcuno, avrebbe avuto la capacità di distruggermelo.

Poi sei arrivato tu, Stiles, e ogni volta che l’ambra dei tuoi occhi mi catturava, potevo addirittura sentirla scorrere in tutto il mio corpo. Era diventato il mio colore preferito, quello dei tuoi occhi, Stiles. Sapevo che tu eri diverso, perché continuavi a riportarmi in vita, quando perdevo conoscenza, e l’hai fatto innumerevoli volte. Eri la mia ancora, Stiles, e parte di me. E quando oggi ho saputo che io e te siamo legati dalla nascita, non ho potuto trattenere la gioia, e quel cuore spezzato che mi ritrovo, si è risanato un po’.

Vederti con Jeremy, anche se tu continui ad ammettere che non sai perché ti sei ritrovato con lui, mi ha ucciso, Stiles e ho perso la testa……» ansimò Derek, aprendo il proprio cuore come mai in vita sua. Gli occhi chiusi e il respiro trattenuto rendevano l’Hale ancora più vulnerabile.   
I singhiozzi strazianti dello Stilinski fecero da sottofondo a quella confessione: il più giovane sapeva cosa sarebbe venuto dopo,Derek gli avrebbe detto di smettere di parlarsi, di vedersi e avrebbe troncato la loro storia alle radici.  
Ma Stiles non lo meritava, in fondo.

«Non è colpa del fiore stavolta Stiles, quindi presumo che sia stato un gesto che hai ideato di tua spontanea volontà.»

«Come devo dirtelo che non è colpa mia? In aramaico antico? Derek sei più testardo di un mulo. Perché non mi credi? Non eri tu quello che aveva giurato di avere fiducia in me?»

«Stiles, io vorrei crederti, ma il lupo che è in me è ferito, e non credevo potesse fare così male. Forse… forse è meglio che io esca da questa stanza, e tu… tu non mi rivolga la parola, almeno per questi ultimi giorni di gita, se si può chiamare così...»

Derek si alzò, respirando a fatica, per entrare nella propria camera e chiudersi con un tonfo che fece tremare il cuore di Stiles, che assistette impotente alla scena.

‘No. No. No, questa non gliela lascio passare. ‘ pensò Stiles, non più sconvolto ma con la rabbia che iniziava a salire senza fermarsi.  
Il ragazzo strinse i pugni, graffiandosi con le unghie, e iniziando a sbattere ripetutamente le mani contro la porta di Derek.

«Vorrei prenderti a pugni! Va bene,mollami, fai quello che ti pare, rimani solo nel tuo rimorso e crogiolati nella disperazione, se ti va. Per quanto ne posso sapere, potresti essere stato tu stesso a portare Jeremy in camera…»  
Kira e Scott, entrambi ai lati della porta d’ingresso della stanza 709, afferrarono Stiles per un braccio.

«Ora basta amico. Potresti pentirtene, e lo sai. Quando spegni il filtro cervello – bocca, finisce sempre in guai grossi per noi…» gli intimò Scott, frenando in qualche modo la rabbia dell’amico.  
«Lo odio… lo odio… hai capito Derek? Ti ODIO! Sei tu il bastardo!» urlò Stiles all’intero corridoio, le parole che gli bruciavano in gola, e che gli rendevano la bocca amara.

«Zitto e cammina…» disse Kira preoccupata che lo Stilinski potesse danneggiare ancora di più la propria situazione.

Solo le pareti della stanza 708, dopo che il corridoio si tranquillizzò, udirono dei bassissimi mugolii, sommati a qualche singhiozzo rubato.

…………………………………………

Cumuli di nuvole scure coprivano, piuttosto compatti, la vista della luna ancora piena, anche se in fase ormai calante, agli abitanti della Terra: la tristezza immensa di quella sera poteva facilmente vedersi se si alzavano gli occhi al cielo, dato che nemmeno una stella brillava nella volta celeste e in lontananza, immerso in un blu sporco e scuro, poteva sentirsi per caso anche qualche tuono solitario.  
L’umidità assurda di quel giorno aveva formato nubi temporalesche che si sarebbero avvicinate sicuramente all’hotel. C’era di buono che sembrava che ci fossero meno fiori in giro, ma forse questo solo perchè si era al buio.

Il litigio di quel pomeriggio gli rimbombo fastidioso nel cervello per tutta la cena e anche dopo: il ragazzo decise, dopo aver tentato per venti minuti di ingoiare verdure scotte, che forse era meglio salire all’ultimo piano, quello della piscina, che aveva designato come il suo preferito, per rilassarsi e pensare.

Stiles si sedette esattamente come il giorno prima, sul bordo della piscina, i piedi nudi che giocavano con la superficie dell’acqua, creando piccole onde che scomparivano dopo un battito di ciglia.  
In un folle attimo sperò che Derek lo raggiungesse, e rimanesse lì accanto a lui, anche se sapeva che nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe accaduto.  
Si sentiva ridicolo ad avere le guance bagnate, e gli occhi rossastri e gonfi dopo una sera intera, eppure trattenersi in questi casi non aveva senso.  
Non aveva toccato cibo, a differenza dei suoi amici e soprattutto di Isaac, che di fianco a lui a tavola, si era abbuffato di pollo e tacos. Non era stato l’unico a non aver aperto bocca, dato che Lydia, stranamente, era rimasta appartata dal gruppo, seduta ad un tavolo solitario, fissando tristemente il piatto che aveva davanti.

«Non so cosa gli ho fatto, sto cercando di ricordare, ma sembra che il mio cervello si sia rifiutato di registrare quello che ci siamo detti con Jeremy, i nostri gesti e tutto il resto.. e questo Derek non lo capisce…» sbottò Stiles a sé stesso, asciugandosi il volto con la manica della maglietta. Il respiro corto e il nodo in gola erano nulla, nulla, paragonati alla situazione del suo cuore, spezzato a metà.

E ancora adesso, Stiles non riusciva a smettere di singhiozzare, vergognandosi per come il suo stomaco ruggisse a causa della fame.  
Gli sembrava di essere finito dentro un tritacarne: le ossa, i muscoli, gli organi, tutto bruciava indistintamente. Era questo quello che succedeva alle persone quando venivano lasciati seriamente?

«Pfft. Quando Lydia ha baciato Jackson, ho pianto e ci sono rimasto male, ma non così. Forse perché quello era un amore non corrisposto. Questo.. questo è completamente diverso. Chissà se anche Derek è ridotto così…» si chiese lo Stilinski, consolandosi per il fatto che forse, quel dolore era diviso a metà, e per questo teoricamente più facile da gestire.  
Parte di lui voleva mettere da parte l’orgoglio, scendere, bussare nella stanza 708 e perdonare Derek, mentre l’altra metà semplicemente voleva dimenticare l’accaduto, e la presenza di Derek in quell’Hotel.

Era cinico da morire, eppure non riusciva a pensare ad altre soluzioni, anche perché Stiles continuava a ricordare a sé stesso che tecnicamente non aveva fatto nulla.

«Chissà, magari se mio padre fosse stato qui…»

Stiles quasi dimenticò che aveva una confidente a portata di mano, e non era Cora, che ovviamente avrebbe preso le difese del fratello, ma la ragazza che quasi telepaticamente apparve da dietro la porta, i tacchi che facevano un rumore infernale.

Nemmeno Lydia sembrava passarsela bene: niente acconciature complicate o trucco all’ultima moda, solo un volto acqua e sapone, e capelli lisci al vento.

La Martin, levate con un gesto fermo entrambe le calzature, si sedette esattamente accanto allo Stilinski, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, tentando di trasmettergli un po’ di conforto e inzuppando i piedi nell’acqua. 

Gli occhi di Lydia parlavano per lei, preoccupati e malinconici, mentre aumentava la presa sul ragazzo.

«Ti va di dirmi cosa ti è successo? Derek non si è nemmeno presentato a cena e tu non hai toccato cibo… presumo la vostra evidente litigata sia stata abbastanza forte…»

Stiles non staccò gli occhi dall’acqua: «Solo se mi spieghi anche tu perché ti sei seduta in disparte, senza toccare minimamente cibo»

Lydia strinse le labbra, ma non badò a ciance, andando dritta al punto: « Ho sorpreso Aiden e Cora insieme all’ospedale. La stanza sapeva di sesso…» Sussurrò, lasciando Stiles completamente basito; il ragazzo finalmente alzò gli occhi dalla piscina, scontrandosi con quelli di Lydia. «Scusa? Aiden e Cora? Io le avevo detto di smetterla, che sarebbe finita nei guai, maledizione…» si lasciò sfuggire lui, ma Lydia non era sorpresa, nonostante il fatto che si fosse staccata da Stiles.

«Lo sapevi? Ah, bene, l’unica ad essere completamente all’oscuro di una tresca alle mie spalle ero io, giusto?»

«Non volevo immischiarmi, Lydia. Avevo avvertito Cora che fosse sbagliato, ma…»

«No, non è sbagliato Stiles. Ok, il gesto sì, ed è stato proprio questo che mi ha fatto infuriare,sorprenderli insieme così… ma il resto...il resto non è sbagliato, se loro si amano . Il problema è mio, dato che non ho mai provato nulla di serio per lui»

«Nulla? Siete insieme da un anno e tu non hai mai provato nulla di serio?»

«Gli voglio bene, Stiles, ma non lo amo. Sono attratta da lui fisicamente…ma non.. non c’è quella scintilla che esisteva con..»

«Jackson…» concluse lui, annuendo.

«Ma tu hai un volto completamente devastato Stiles, e io sono venuta a cercarti per parlare con te, non di me e dei miei problemi..che è successo?»

Stiles prese un respiro profondo. Era difficile provare a spiegarle il nulla: esattamente come arrampicarsi sugli specchi.

«Questo è il bello. Non lo so, non ne ho la più pallida idea. Un minuto prima mi trovo davanti alla stanza di Derek, a parlare con lui e decidere di stare insieme in camera… poi lui inizia a sentire voci che in realtà non ci sono, e poi non so, è tutto confuso… e mi ritrovo nel letto abbracciato a Jeremy, e Derek che lo afferra per il collo, tentando di ucciderlo…»

«Jeremy Smith?»

«Si,esatto…e Derek ha iniziato a urlarmi addosso, chiamarmi bugiardo... ma io giuro che non ho idea del perché sono finito addosso a Jeremy, ok? E’ decisamente l’ultima persona al mondo con la quale vorrei passare del tempo…»

«Beh, probabilmente Derek ti ha visto con lui e si è disperato.. questo vuol dire che ci tiene a te, no?» commentò giudiziosamente Lydia.

«Disperato? Totalmente fuori controllo oserei dire…sembrava pazzo. Poi dopo si è calmato e mi ha fatto un discorso così profondo, da far venire la pelle d’oca…ha nominato il Nahual, ha detto che ho spezzato il legame, ma io.. io non ho fatto nulla Lydia…non posso spezzare il legame di punto in bianco, col ragazzo che amo...»

Stiles sgranò gli occhi, la verità meravigliosa e assurda gli si parò davanti, mentre il cielo fuori si rischiarava, mostrando la luna e le centinaia di milioni di stelle brillanti.  
Sembrava che il mondo per un attimo si fosse fermato, per poi girare al doppio della velocità, quasi come se la confessione di Stiles gli avesse dato più spinta.

«Io lo amo?» Stiles rimase quasi senza fiato, mentre Lydia al suo fianco sorrideva.  
«Alla buon’ ora Stiles…»

«No, tu non capisci, io sono innamorato di lui, e non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo così ad alta voce…»

«Quando abbiamo discusso in camera tua, e anche quando ho scroccato il passaggio in macchina, tu mi avevi semplicemente detto che ti piaceva, ma a quanto pare il vostro comportamento qui ti ha fatto cambiare idea…»

«»Io...» il ragazzo era completamente sconvolto: ad un tratto si alzò di scatto, pronto per dirigersi verso l’ascensore e più specificatamente verso la stanza 708 a confessare finalmente quello che provava al diretto interessato, quando qualcuno gli bloccò il passaggio.

«Tu stai andando da Derek, vero? Da migliore amico e praticamente fratello, Stiles, non te lo consiglio, dato che vengo dalla sua camera e lui mi ha detto di riferirti di lasciarlo in pace, altrimenti ti rompe in due la gola con i denti…»

«Non bevo le sue minacce da quando l’abbiamo visto nel bosco la prima volta, Scott, adesso fammi passare che devo confessargli -»

«Stiles!» gli ordinò Scott, tenendolo per un braccio «Non ti muovi e non vai assolutamente nella stanza di Derek, perché il ragazzo era maledettamente serio, stavolta. Ha bisogno di nascondersi e guarire, i lupi feriti fanno così…»

«Ma io lo amo Scott! E se non glielo dico ora impazzisco ok! Non avrei mai potuto rotolarmi nelle lenzuola con quello Smith, se fossi stato me al cento per cento! E lo Stiles qui presente vorrebbe rotolarsi nel letto solo con Derek, anche piuttosto vigorosamente. Scott ti giuro, io sono innamorato perso di lui!»

Scott lo fissò stupito, mentre Lydia si avvicinò ai due.

«Nemmeno con lei avevo perso così tanto la testa, Scott, e sai che ho avuto una cotta per lei dalla 3 elementare. – disse Stiles esasperato, indicando Lydia, per poi proseguire - Qui è diverso, è tutto diverso, quando lo vedo, ogni santa volta che incrocio il suo sguardo io sento lo stomaco che si accartoccia e il cuore che quasi esce fuori dal petto, per quanto batte. E lo ammiro, Scott, ammiro come sia riuscito a diventare il meraviglioso ragazzo che è ora, nonostante quello che gli è accaduto, la famiglia bruciata, lo zio psicopatico e il resto…ho sempre avuto una sorta di attrazione per lui, ma non…non a questi livelli, adesso è quasi insopportabile…»

Stiles strinse i pugni dal nervoso, le nocche praticamente bianche, tentando di dirigersi ancora verso l’ascensore.

«Stiles, è un lupo. Ha bisogno di guarire, e tutto l’amore che tu puoi dargli non gli servirebbe a nulla, adesso, ascoltami. Lascia che la notte passi, e poi domani con calma gli confidi tutto. O al massimo puoi provare a parlare con Cora, che mi sembrava piuttosto su di giri a cena…» propose Scott, avvolgendo l’amico in un abbraccio, tentando di consolarlo in qualche modo.  
Anche Lydia si unì a loro, desiderosa di avere contatto con qualcuno.

«Per forza, oggi l’ho sorpresa a letto con Aiden…» sbottò lei, legata a Scott.

«A letto con Aiden? Fai sul serio? Allora quella storia dell’ancora dell’altro giorno, o tutta la preoccupazione che lei provava…era perché nascondeva dell’altro?» chiese Scott, dispiaciuto per Lydia.  
«Si, ma non voglio parlarne adesso, preferisco eliminare dal mio cervello l’accaduto…comunque Scott, tu che ci fai qua all’ultimo piano?» domandò la rossa, rassegnata.

«Stavo cercando Stiles, e il mio fiuto mi ha portato qui. Non voglio girare il coltello nella piaga, ma domani, quando ti chiarirai con Derek, devi affermare a tua discolpa che Jeremy ti ha probabilmente incantato, per questo non ricordavi nulla…»

«Incantato?» Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia, poco convinto.

«Si, Stiles… io e Kira siamo quasi certi che il ragazzo sia un qualche essere soprannaturale. Si è rigenerato troppo velocemente dopo che Derek l’ha quasi ucciso oggi. Poi è scomparso da questo pomeriggio, come se volesse nascondersi apposta. Io e Kira siamo certi che qualcosa con lui non funzioni, solo che vorremmo sapere cosa…»

Lydia scosse la testa, esausta. «»Non bastavano i mostri a Beacon Hills, ci voleva anche che fiori, esseri strani e vampiri ci seguissero fino in Messico. Pazzesco...»

Il trio, preoccupato, non si separò dall’abbraccio che li legava, con la testa di tutti e tre piena zeppa di pensieri. Non vedevano l’ora che quella maledetta gita finisse: in fondo mancavano solo due giorni, e poi sarebbero tornati finalmente alla pace relativa di Beacon Hills, che piuttosto assurdamente, quasi mancava, ora.

………………………………………………

Era quasi notte fonda, quando il primo arbusto si mosse, lasciando spazio a due lupi mannari che non potevano avere più di diciotto anni.  
Entrambi, mano nella mano, si fermarono appena davanti ad un enorme colonnato bianco, esattamente all’entrata di un parco.  
Uno dei due aveva le zanne completamente sporche di sangue e camminava a piedi nudi, oltre ad avere un tipico camice da infermiere, l’altra, dai capelli lunghi color mogano e lo sguardo vispo, teneva tra le mani una boccetta piena , ma non più fino all’orlo, di una sostanza granulosa.  
Attorno a loro, il caos era ormai la normalità, con ambulanze a sirene spiegate, macchine della polizia e cadaveri mutilati.

«Yvita ha detto che dovevamo aspettarla qui, che oltre a lei avresti conosciuto altra gente…» disse Aiden con una voce decisamente gutturale, non da lui. «Hai fatto quello che ti ho chiesto?»

«Certo Ai, non ne ho perso uno. Un pizzico di polvere di Peyote sotto il letto, e sono finiti tutti addormentati di sasso, persino mio fratello russava vigorosamente, abbracciato al cuscino…patetico. Beh, questo vuol dire che non ci disturberanno, mentre il piano verrà attuato…»

«Più passano i minuti, più mi rendo conto che aver scelto te è stata una delle migliori decisioni della mia vita…» sussurrò Aiden, lasciando un bacio zannuto sulla guancia di Cora, che nonostante la situazione, era arrossita vistosamente.

Qualcun altro, proveniente dal parco, si avvicinò lemme lemme verso i due ragazzi: erano due persone incappucciate, accompagnate da Yvita e Jeremy Smith, entrambi piuttosto sorpresi di vedere i due lupi mannari.

«Oh, Aiden, ma che bella sorpresa! Hai portato dalla nostra parte addirittura la sorella del Nahual! Ma meglio di così non poteva andare… scusa Cora se l’ultima volta che ci siamo viste ti ho quasi rotto una spalla, purtroppo eri dalla parte del nemico, e io tendo a far piuttosto male ai miei nemici…»  
La voce gutturale della ragazza - vampiro spaventò Cora, anche se la ragazza non lo diede a vedere.

«E cosa avresti fatto tu, di grazia, per entrare nel nostro club riservato di assassini? Mettere un po’ di polvere sotto i letti di quegli sfigati? Mi sembra assurdo…perché non provi di essere cattiva. Uccidi, Cora, e allora potremmo fidarci di te…» proclamò Jeremy, fissando Cora con disprezzo.

«Beh, cosa avresti fatto tu?» gli domandò lei per contro, intimorita dalle sue parole, più che dallo sguardo.

«Ho separato definitivamente Stiles e Derek. Ora il Nahual è meno pericoloso, più facile da attaccare e distruggere…» si vantò Jeremy, fiero.

«Ottimo. Davvero un ottimo lavoro. Il Peyote li sta stordendo per bene, Yvita controlla Aiden e Jeremy qui presente ha fatto il suo dovere. Non credo nemmeno sia necessario tirar fuori l’arma segreta…» sussurrò l’uomo al centro, col cappuccio ben in vista, così da non farsi riconoscere. L’uomo a fianco, sempre coperto da un cappuccio, si voltò dubbioso verso Cora. «L’unica aggiunta è la nostra Cora, che durante la cerimonia della scorsa notte, non era presente. Aiden mi ha confermato di poterci fidare di lei, ma io non ne sono troppo sicuro… Jeremy ha ragione, dovresti provarci con i fatti di essere una dei nostri...»

Cora deglutì. Avrebbe dovuto togliere la vita a qualcuno, e non era sicura di potercela fare. Un conto era attaccare qualcuno sotto l’influsso della luna, come cani rabbiosi, un altro a causa della sollecitazione di altri.

«Qual è l’arma segreta della quale ci parlavate?» tentò lei, cambiando discorso.

«La sacra Tlaltecuhtli, che ora riposa sotto le profondità terrestri, ma che è possibile richiamare nel momento del bisogno. Non sembra, ma posso essere piuttosto persuasivo con gli dei, quando voglio..e soprattutto di notte. Ma ora tocca a te, e spiegami perché tentenni così tanto, da quando ti abbiamo detto di uccidere…»

«Perchè…io non voglio uccidere degli innocenti. Persone che camminano tranquille per strada, vivendo appieno la loro vita e vedendosela spezzare per colpa mia…«» si lamentò la Hale, che nonostante il possedimento del peyote, iniziato quel pomeriggio in ospedale, conservava ancora un minimo di morale dentro di sè.

Un rumore sordo poco lontano da dove si trovavano, fece voltare tutti e sei verso un’ enorme tenda arancione, che a quando pareva era stata la sede del rumore.

«Oh, guarda, ti abbiamo trovato una vittima: uccidi lui. E’ da troppi anni che ci provo e non sono mai riuscito. Stavolta è troppo vecchio e debole per provare a difendersi…» suggerì malignamente l’uomo al centro.

«Lui chi?» chiese Cora, addentrandosi nel parco insieme agli altri, sempre senza lasciare la mano di Aiden.  
«Quel vecchio druido pazzo che gira con un poncho di lana anche d’estate… abita qui in questa tenda da pezzenti…Cornelio!»

Yvita chiamò una volta, per poi intrufolarsi nel tendone, braccando l’uomo che non riuscì a spiaccicare parola. Tra le mani sembrava avere un biglietto di carta, del quale non importò a nessuno.

«Bene bene, finalmente ti abbiamo stanato…» ghignò Yvita, fiera, ponendo l’uomo esattamente di fronte a Cora: la ragazza si stava spaventando sul serio, mentre l’uomo semplicemente rideva. 

«Non credete che sia finita così. Cora si ristabilirà prima di quanto crediate, soprattutto grazie ai suoi amici. Per questo ti avevo detto di seguire il cuore, ma ponderare le scelte. E tu non mi hai ascoltato…»

«Perché parli a vanvera e non si capisce mai nulla di quello che dici. Cora, muoviti e fallo fuori…» sbottò Jeremy, impaziente.

«Non è me che dovete uccidere per stare tranquilli. Dovete sterminare tutti gli Hale del mondo, buona fortuna…»

«Oh, ancora …pensavo che quella fosse solo una storiella per bambini…e invece a distanza di anni ancora ci giri intorno… sei patetico Cornelio…» ridacchiò malevolo l’uomo al centro, scuotendo la testa.

«Ci credi anche tu, lo sai. Per questo hai tutta questa fretta di uccidere Derek, e avevi tutta questa fretta di uccidere anche gli altri Hale. Sono sopravvissuti all’incendio alcuni di loro, lo sai? I tuoi piani brillanti si sono ridotti in cenere, come e giusto che sia…»

La voce di Cornelio era debole, quasi come se fosse pronto a quello che lo aspettava: non per questo non provò a combattere a modo suo fino alla fine.

«Cora tagliagli la testa e finiscilo, perché non sopporto più questo borbottare…» disse Yvita, esasperata.

Cora si mise in posizione, gli artigli che erano pronti a sferzare la notte e macchiarsi di sangue.

«Uccideranno anche te, Cora. Vogliono liberarsi di tutti gli Hale, non hai capito? Siete voi, e la profezia che io conosco su di voi. Perché credi che tutti vi stimino, laggiù a Beacon? Non lasciare che uno stupido fiore ti condizioni l’esistenza, Cora. Quello che era giallo diventerà azzurro, e il tuo lupo interiore si macchierà di un crimine che non meritava. Vuoi davvero farlo, Cora?»

La ragazza rimase basita dalle parole dell’uomo: profezia? Che significava? Nessuno le aveva mai parlato di nulla del genere, e dubitava che Derek ne sapesse qualcosa.  
Yvita le afferrò il polso con forza, per la seconda volta in pochi giorni.

«Ci vuole una spintarella per la ragazza qua presente...» ringhiò, la solita voce ultraterrena che vibrò attraverso la terra.

Cora chiuse gli occhi, incapace di ribellarsi: la ragazza avvertì un colpo al cuore, appena gli artigli entrarono in pieno contatto con la carne dell’uomo, rimasto in silenzio, con un sorriso leggero che gli dipingeva il volto.

Cora aprì gli occhi: la mano insanguinata le tremava, e non potè non notare l’uomo accasciato in una posizione innaturale accanto a lei, il sangue che gli scendeva a fiotti dal collo.  
Aiden le tenne l’altra mano, mentre la gente attorno sorrideva contenta.

«Sei dei nostri, Cora, complimenti…» annuì Jeremy, guardando fisse le iridi della ragazza, coloratesi di un freddo blu metallico.


	8. Find Me

Migliaia di filamenti infuocati si sparpagliavano disordinatamente su una federa color panna, creando un forte contrasto, vanificato però dall’ombra azzurrognola proveniente dal cielo fuori: la stanza poteva definirsi completamente silenziosa, se non venivano considerati i respiri sommessi e tutto sommato tranquilli di due giovani ragazze, che in quella camera venivano ospitate da cinque giorni, ormai.

Lydia Martin dormiva, le braccia rannicchiate contro il petto, i capelli liberi sul cuscino, le labbra carnose leggermente separate e sdraiata comodamente sulla schiena, opposta ad Allison Argent nel letto accanto, beandosi all’apparenza di ogni secondo che trascorreva nel limbo del proprio inconscio.

Nonostante la giornata piena di sorprese che si era appena lasciata alle spalle, i sogni di quella notte non erano stati pesanti o spaventosi, al contrario….

La comodità della poltrona sulla quale era seduta, nei meandri della sua visione onirica, la stava spiazzando, mentre osservava confortevolmente il proprio giardino perfettamente potato e ordinato, a Beacon Hills: due cuscini imbottiti e vaporosi, e Lydia abbracciava il paradiso.   
La natura era particolarmente benevola, offrendole un sole pallido e poche nuvole a forma di testa di lupo.   
C’era del vento sostenuto, che però la ragazza non avvertiva, intenta com’era a capire se fosse sola o meno, dato che accanto a lei avvertiva una presenza. 

Infatti non lo era: la persona accanto sembrava rassicurante, seppur non fosse possibile guardarla in faccia.   
Non era solo quello il problema, però, dato che la Martin non riusciva a parlare.   
Ogni volta che provava ad aprire bocca, sembrava che l’atmosfera si dissolvesse in qualche modo, quasi come se perdesse il collegamento col proprio inconscio.   
Stava bene seduta vicino al giardino, che era diventato una distesa infinita di erba e piccoli fiorellini colorati: forse, in fondo non c’era motivo di perdere tutto quello solo per aver emesso poche parole. 

La figura accanto a lei, per sua gioia, si definì sempre di più: poteva sentirne il calore, la consistenza quasi reale del suo corpo che si premeva contro il proprio.   
Non poteva fare a meno di toccare le braccia forti e possenti di quel ragazzo, che la coccolava come mai nessuno aveva fatto con lei; e dire che con i ragazzi ci sapeva fare.   
Ma a Lydia non importava non poterlo vedere in volto o non potergli parlare: tutto quello che contava era stargli accanto, perché così sarebbe andato tutto bene, lo sapeva. 

Un sorriso sincero si fece spazio sul suo volto: il ragazzo di fianco le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, e lei gli si avvicinò ancora di più, la guancia che andava a sfiorargli la spalla. 

«E’ perfetto, vero Lydia?» disse lui, accarezzandola, e provocandole un leggero batticuore, che sapeva stesse avvenendo anche nella realtà. 

Lei annuì semplicemente. Le dava fastidio ora non parlare, la costrizione di quel gesto la bloccava: forse se ci avesse provato ora che il sogno sembrava meno vago e più vivido, ora che riusciva a sentire la brezza sulla pelle e l’odore profondo e vellutato dei fiori, ce l’avrebbe fatta.   
Doveva rispondere, doveva dirgli che sì, era perfetto, ma non riusciva. 

Aprì la bocca, disperatamente, per provare a emettere qualche suono, ma improvvisamente, come immaginò, dato che era cosciente fosse un sogno, tutto si iniziò a colorare di bianco, e lei capì che l’avventura onirica stava terminando. 

Non poteva finire tutto senza che almeno lei non si fosse protesa verso di lui per baciarlo, o ci sarebbe rimasta male per tutta la giornata.

Lydia drizzò la schiena afferrando il volto inconsistente del ragazzo, tentando di cercare le labbra, in realtà scomparse.   
Un tatuaggio comparve improvvisamente sul braccio dell’altro: due bande nere, di cui una meno spessa dell’altra. Lydia accarezzò la pelle tatuata con la punta delle dita, fissando gli occhi scuri del giovane uomo davanti a lei, due pozze di infinito benessere…. 

Socchiuse la bocca per baciarlo, una volta che le labbra ricomparvero, e tutto quello che le venne rimandato fu un deciso senso di stordimento e il contatto delle labbra con il morbido della federa.  
Aprì gli occhi per un attimo, ancora sospesa tra il sonno e la veglia: aveva visto il ragazzo, aveva capito chi fosse, e la realizzazione la colpì in pieno petto.  
Non poteva essere lui, era assurdo…non aveva mai provato nulla per quel ragazzo. Certo, apprezzava la sua compagnia e il suo modo di affrontare i problemi, ma non poteva sognare di baciarlo….

«Non tu…Scott?» mormorò stupita Lydia, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi, riaddormentandosi di colpo.

……………………………..

«La partenza è qui, ovvero il reparto della carne, mentre l’arrivo è quello delle bibite. E’ il corridoio più lungo del supermercato. Chi vince ha diritto ad un pupazzo, ok?»

«Scott è la quinta volta che gareggiamo, maledizione! Per quanto vorrai andare avanti? A quest’ora addirittura avremmo dovuto avere tre peluche tu e uno io…»

«Questa è l’ultima Stiles, davvero! Preparati! Tre, due… uno…!»

I bambini si misero in posizione, afferrando con foga la sbarra del carrello, per poi iniziare a correre per tutta la lunghezza del corridoio, il carrello che creava un rumore simile a quello di mille tamburelli che suonavano tutti insieme.   
Non c’erano tanti clienti, per fortuna: Scott e Stiles, con i sorrisi a trentadue denti, corsero con i carrellini pieni di bibite e merendine, scontrandosi e rischiando di cappottarsi un paio di volte, il contenuto del carrello che poteva essere decisamente in pericolo.   
Non era la prima volta che giocavano in un supermercato, anche se il loro atteggiamento infastidiva le madri li accanto, stufe di dover continuamente rimbrottare i figli.   
Non potevano non lasciarli giocare, le due donne, dato che in fondo il corridoio era praticamente vuoto: e poi i due ragazzini avevano solo 6 anni… 

«Scott, sei più veloce, non è valido!!» urlò Stiles, riuscendo a raggiungere l’amico, con un impeto di orgoglio.   
Il suono dei carrelli si placò all’istante, e il supermercato tornò tranquillo, con solo un po’ di musica allegra di sottofondo.   
Scott e Stiles avevano il fiatone, ma ridevano a crepapelle, sapendo di essersi comunque divertiti un sacco.   
Melissa e Claudia si avvicinarono ai due bambini con uno sguardo contrariato, anche se in mano avevano un peluche ciascuna. 

«Va bene, avete vinto entrambi, ora per favore smettetela di correre e stateci vicini…» ordinò Claudia, perentoria. 

«Va bene mamma» Stiles sorrise, e la madre si sciolse. Non poteva resistere ad uno sguardo allegro del figlio, il suo punto debole. 

«Ecco a te il peluche, Scott.. l’abbiamo appena comprato, dato che avete urlato il risultato della vostra scommessa a tutto il centro commerciale…»   
Scott ridacchiò, ricevendo il peluche del suo animale preferito e per il quale aveva una vera e propria ossessione, ovvero un serpente enorme e con uno sguardo fiero. 

«Stiles, per te un lupacchiotto, dato che mi sembri abbastanza fissato con questi animali..»

Stiles annuì convinto, trascinando il carrello verso la cassa, copiando i gesti di sua madre. 

«Oddio mamma, grazie! Amo i lupi, è vero..e poi lo sai che un lupo mi protegge, lo so, lo sento. Non si è ancora mostrato, eppure c’è, e non vedo l’ora di incontrarlo...»

«Smettila Stiles con queste storielle, altro che lupi, sono i serpenti i veri animali che proteggono, solo che la gente non lo capisce..»

«Scott, ma che dici?? I serpenti strisciano e sono disgustosi..«» Stiles fissò l’amichetto convinto delle sue parole, senza aggiungere che in fondo, aveva paura di questi animali.   
Scott, d’altro canto, scosse la testa, accarezzando il proprio animaletto, rosso e morbido. «»Alcuni serpenti sono buoni, Stiles…»

Mc Call chiuse gli occhi, accarezzando piano la testa dell’animale, che con un movimento repentino ed inaspettato, spalancò gli occhi. 

-

La vegetazione pallida e smunta spaventò Scott, che aprì gli occhi distrattamente, abituato a correre in mezzo ad alberi sempreverdi e soprattutto vivi.   
Faceva decisamente freddo nella foresta, si poteva sentire dappertutto: penetrava nelle viscere, così come attorno, dentro e fuori dal bosco. Sembrava quasi che alberi, cespugli e sottosuolo fossero completamente paralizzati dalla paura.  
Scott non potè non evitare di essere coinvolto in questo strano senso di tensione, nonostante attorno a lui, tutto fosse di un particolare color perla, che tecnicamente poteva aiutarlo a rilassarsi.   
La sua schiena, però, era estremamente calda, quasi come se fosse accanto ad un calorifero: il giovane, rimasto solo con un paio di pantaloni e una canotta scura, si voltò curioso, per capire cosa esattamente sostasse alle sue spalle di così caldo, trattenendo un urlo. 

Era un serpente. 

Non solo, era enorme, quasi simile ad un drago, rosso, privo di scaglie e con il corpo ricoperto di migliaia e migliaia di piume colorate.  
L’essere stava lì, galleggiando mollemente appena all’altezza della testa di Scott, l’aura di potere che veniva emanata, color vermiglio brillante.   
Mc Call non potè fare a meno di sentirsi sottomesso dall’essere: gli occhi giallastri e penetranti dell’animale che gli fissarono fieramente le pupille.   
Il giovane non capì il motivo dei suoi gesti, ma sentì che l’istinto poteva spiegarglieli. 

O forse no. 

Fatto stava che Scott si alzò dal proprio giaciglio di foglie nel quale era intento a riposarsi, per accarezzare l’animale, proprio con la stessa cura con la quale aveva coccolato quello di peluche quando era piccolo.   
Aveva appena sognato, prima di svegliarsi e vedere l’essere, il momento esatto in cui la madre aveva acquistato il giocattolo, uno dei ricordi più belli della sua infanzia.  
In effetti, ora che ci pensava, il serpente era quasi identico al suo peluche: le viscere gli si scaldarono al pensiero, senza capire esattamente perché.   
Il muso dell’essere gigante si piegò, quasi a simulare un invito per Scott di cavalcarlo, e il ragazzo non riuscì a non resistere. Montò su di esso con facilità, per poi aggrapparsi alle piume della testa, e incitarlo ad andare.   
Il serpente si mosse, puntando il muso verso l’alto, quasi a seguire una direzione precisa, per poi librarsi nel cielo biancastro e pieno di nuvole.   
I polmoni di Scott si costrinsero per qualche secondo, il tempo di abituarsi alla mancanza di ossigeno, per poi espirare, in coincidenza con una discesa in picchiata dell’essere sotto di lui.   
Scott chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, sentendosi addirittura il serpente, prima di riaprirli e notare la scena assurda che gli si stava palesando.   
Era al centro di una radura,e non da solo: Stiles, il suo migliore amico, era stato intrappolato da un rettile scuro che lo stava soffocando tra le sue spire, mentre Derek e un altro lupo che Scott non aveva mai visto, cercavano di attaccarlo. 

«Stiles!» urlò Scott, scendendo in picchiata contro il serpente nerastro e liberando l’amico dalle sue grinfie. Uno strano potere coinvolse Mc Call, che per la seconda volta si sentì il serpente, non solo quello che lo guidava. 

L’essere gigante e la sua controparte nera iniziarono a lottare, senza toccarsi, soltanto sibilando fortemente.   
Scott si sentì più sicuro, tornato sulla cima della testa del serpente, nel vedere come il lupo si fosse posizionato accanto a lui, per combattere contro la minaccia. 

Fu un solo morso di Scott, che comandò all’animale sotto di lui di attaccare, a far esplodere l’avversario, improvvisamente.   
Scott esultò alla scena, tirando un sospiro di sollievo: era finita, Stiles era salvo accanto a Derek, e tutto era terminato per il meglio. 

Un guaito immerso nel silenzio colpì però il suo udito: il ragazzo si voltò, ormai tutt’uno col serpente che cavalcava, per notare un animaletto dal muso vispo, zampettare ferito accanto a loro. 

Scott si chinò su di lui, non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime: l’animale sembrava essere stato colpito da una delle zanne del serpente cattivo, e pareva non riuscisse a sopravvivere.   
Scott si sentì morire: sembrava quasi che lui conoscesse l’animale, solo che non riuscisse a collegarlo ad un volto.   
Tutto attorno la vegetazione si stava macchiando del suo sangue, colorandosi di un rosso scuro e cupo, mentre Stiles, Derek, il lupo e Scott non potevano evitare di piangere, chini sul corpo senza vita dell’animale innocente. 

Un battito di ciglia, il silenzio e poi un urlo agghiacciante colpì Scott, che tutto si sarebbe aspettato, tranne che sentire quel nome pronunciato da una banshee.   
Il giovane si tappò le orecchie, cercando di trattenere il dolore senza riuscirci, mentre tutto di colpo diventava nero… 

…..«Scott! Scott, maledizione svegliati! Abbiamo la colazione e una diamine di semifinale, non costringermi ad usare le maniere forti…» Stiles sedeva sul bordo del letto, sbuffando ripetutamente in direzione di un ancora dormiente Scott, col piede che tamburellava nervoso per terra: sembrava fosse in procinto di tirargli una cannonata, senza essere certo comunque di poterlo svegliare.

«Non farlo Stiles, non oserai tirargli una botta in testa? Lo sai che non bisogna svegliare così le persone?» rispose Lydia di fronte a lui, piuttosto preoccupata, senza un apparente motivo.

«E tu lo sai che questo tizio guarisce in tempo record?» Stiles ignorò gli avvertimenti di Lydia, e tirò una sberla in testa al suo migliore amico, che si svegliò con un guaito.

«Oh, dai guarirai amico, non preoccuparti…anzi, muoviti che siamo in ritardassimo» ridacchiò Stiles, incitandolo con le mani, già vestito di tutto punto e pronto a scendere a colazione. Il dramma del giorno precedente sembrava essere stato superato alla grande, o forse era solo una maschera che Stiles stava indossando.

Scott lo osservò, certo della seconda ipotesi: a guardarlo meglio, il ragazzo aveva gli occhi ancora un po’ gonfi, e poteva giurare di aver sentito piangere durante la notte.  
Era anche possibile, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, ma anche la più realistica, che i singhiozzi che aveva sentito provenissero sia dalla camera 708 che dalla 709.  
Tutto quel pensare di prima mattina, sommato alla botta in testa, rese Scott ancora più irritabile: «Dio, non potevi fermarlo Lydia? Volevi che mi spaccasse la testa?» chiese infuriato.  
Lydia si morse un labbro, donando al ragazzo tutta la sua attenzione, stranamente nervosa.  
«No, io l’ho fermato Scott, lo giuro…ma è Stiles, notoriamente non mi ascolta, dovresti saperlo…»

«Bando alle ciance, il coach ci vuole pronti per la semifinale, quindi andiamo, anche a costo di farti scendere in pigiama…» incitò di nuovo lo Stilinski, alzandosi di fretta e dirigendosi verso la porta, aprendola.

«Scott, è l’ultimo avvertimento: hai 5 minuti per sistemarti, ti aspetto qua fuori..».

Lydia seguì l’amico con lo sguardo, notando all’angolo, però come la porta di fronte si stesse aprendo.  
La Martin sgranò gli occhi, alzandosi di scatto per avvicinarsi a Stiles, mentre la 708 si chiudeva e Derek compariva, apparentemente di pessimo umore, forse ancora più del solito.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo, sentendo una stretta all’altezza del cuore, le mani che si stringevano a pugno e l’aria che volava via di colpo dai polmoni.  
Non era pronto a parlare con Derek, anche se avrebbe voluto. L’Hale aveva bisogno di spazio, e Stiles non potè non lasciarglielo, anche perché Derek al contrario avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

L’Hale si accorse immediatamente della presenza di Stiles e Lydia, ma non parve degnare di uno sguardo lo Stilinski.  
Biascicò un veloce «ciao Lydia..» prima di scomparire dietro la rampa di scale, accompagnato da un sospiro profondo: l’incontro di quei due aveva lasciato un alone di gelo nell’intero corridoio.

Lydia attese che il lupo non fosse più a portata di orecchio, anche se non era certa fosse possibile allontanarsi dall’udito dell’ Hale, per esprimere il suo parere: «E’ talmente scioccato che ha persino dimenticato di prendere l’ascensore, fiondandosi giù per le scale…» constatò, lanciando un’occhiata calcolata all’amico, proseguendo : «E tu non sei da meno. Stiles, dovreste parlarvi, lo sai? State male tutti e due, e anche tanto. Sapete su chi si ripercuote il vostro litigio? Su tutto il gruppo…» 

«Lo so, Miss Perfettina…è che voglio lasciarlo in pace, prima che mi urli addosso ancora, non credo di poterlo sopportare...» confessò Stiles, gli occhi bassi e il volto scuro, senza voler aggiungere altro.

Lydia scosse la testa, considerando entrambi gli amici dei veri e propri casi persi, mentre Scott li raggiungeva, pensando che quello fosse uno dei risvegli più traumatici che potesse chiedere.

Il discorso tra la rossa e Stiles si interruppe, con gioia dello Stilinski: «Forza ragazzi! Andiamo! Kira ci aspetta, le ho appena mandato un messaggio..» Mc Call pareva essersi ripreso decisamente, solo menzionando il nome della sua ragazza.  
Lydia si morse di nuovo il labbro, scacciando pensieri strani dalla testa, mentre Scott appoggiò le proprie mani su entrambe le spalle di Stiles e Lydia, sorridente, trascinandoli per tutto il corridoio. 

«Mi basta pensare a lei e il mio mondo acquista una nuova luce…ah, luce, l’avete capita…»

«Quest’orrenda battuta dimostra che almeno sei sveglio…Kira è l’unica ad avere il potere di farti alzare dal letto amico, mi sa che domani usiamo lei per scuoterti dal mondo dei sogni e basta…»

«Domani è l’ultimo giorno che passeremo qui, ora che ci penso…non posso credere che finalmente questa gita maledetta stia per finire..» cambiò repentinamente discorso Lydia, che non sapeva perché, ma non aveva voglia di parlare di Kira.

«Oh, vero… e almeno abbiamo risolto il mistero del Peyote …» annuì Scott.

Le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero sul corridoio del settimo piano, per riaprirsi appena un piano più sotto: lo stesso esatto corridoio, con medesimo pavimento scuro e vernice chiara sulle pareti, con una cifra in meno sulle porte.  
Kira sorrise, lasciando un bacio leggero sulle labbra di Scott - «Ciao! Dormito bene? Io perfettamente!»- prima che il ragazzo se la trascinasse contro, zittendola e approfondendo il bacio, sentendosi al settimo cielo.

«Lydia tutto bene?» chiese Stiles curioso, osservando i pugni stretti della ragazza, e lo sguardo omicida che stava lanciando verso la coppietta.  
«Ho capito.. è per Aiden che sei arrabbiata, giusto? Vedere coppiette ti fa venire il voltastomaco… beh, ma loro sono Scott e Kira, è matematicamente impossibile essere arrabbiati con loro, no?» asserì Stiles, giudiziosamente.  
Lydia prese un grosso respiro, annuendo alle parole dell’amico. Non poteva avercela con Kira e Scott, anche se non era per Aiden.  
L’ascensore trillò e il pulsantino del 3 piano si illuminò: le porte si aprirono per la terza volta, lasciando entrare Danny, Isaac e Allison, tutti e tre sorprendentemente riposati e allegri.

Lahey in particolare sembrava avere una strana fiamma di competizione negli occhi, la stessa che spesso si notava nello sguardo del coach: «»Ragazzi oggi a lacrosse ho voglia di spaccare il mondo. Dobbiamo prenderci la coppa, e il prossimo passo sarà quello di vincere una semifinale contro i padroni di casa…siete con me?«» li incitò lui, in una perfetta imitazione del coach.  
Scott e Kira quasi ruggirono un sì convinto, mentre Stiles roteò gli occhi, voltandosi verso Danny.

«Ehi, dov’è Ethan?»

«Già giù, ci tiene i posti, altrimenti qualcuno ce li ruba… non si sa mai.»

«Tutto bene Lydia?» si intromise Allison, notando come l’amica si massaggiasse la tempia con vigore, segno di un mal di testa improvviso, che la rossa confermò, voltando le spalle a Scott e Kira, intenti a baciarsi.

«Ho un po’ di mal di testa Allison. Questo vuol dire che qualcuno stanotte non l’ha fatta franca…»

«Hai mal di testa come tutte le altre mattine, intendi? Non ti invidio, Lydia, senti continuamente strilli e altro e poi continui ad avvertire morti o tragedie… non è facile la vita di una Banshee..»

«Per nulla Stiles...» sospirò lei, annuendo alle parole dell’amico, il mal di testa che affiorava più forte.

Una volta giunti nella sala da pranzo, con il tintinnio di bicchieri e posate come sottofondo,i ragazzi scelsero come sempre ciambelle e muffins a volontà, insieme a succhi di frutta, latte e caffè, sentendosi decisamente più rilassati del solito, nonostante tutto.  
Un’occhiata più attenta mostrò loro come i posti tenuti da Ethan fossero solo otto, al posto dei soliti undici, diventati dieci per l’assenza di Aiden.

«Ma scusa, chi manca?» chiese Danny, sedendosi accanto al fidanzato, intento a contare.

«Gli Hale, no? Guardali, sono seduti in disparte come dei reclusi. Cora perché ha litigato con Lydia… e Derek perché…non lo so, sinceramente. Ieri lui e Stiles sembrava avessero discusso un sacco, dato che nessuno dei due ha toccato cibo. Spero solo che Stiles sia concentrato abbastanza per la partita, la semifinale è un traguardo importante…» rispose Ethan mordendo con gusto un muffin, fissando gli Hale seduti ad un tavolino per due.  
Cora tra i due sembrava la più allegra, nonostante le occhiaie che si potevano facilmente notare, mentre Derek non aveva nemmeno aperto bocca.

L’occhiataccia di Scott, in direzione del fratello di Aiden lì accanto, passò inosservata, dato che Ethan trovò l’approvazione di Isaac, ancora inebriato dall’adrenalina pre partita.

«Giusto, finalmente qualcuno che mi sostiene…dobbiamo vincere oggi, e so già che schema potremmo utilizzare, allora, io e te Ethan difendiamo e passiamo la palla a Stiles, che sicuramente starà in mezzo al campo, poi io e Stiles ci alterniamo sulla fascia, per ideare un passaggio filtrante a Scott, che grazie ad un pallonetto passerà la sfera a Kira, che segnerà …» dichiarò Isaac su di giri, mentre Ethan annuiva e Danny li fissava poco convinto.

«Isaac per favore mangia in pace e smettila di sputacchiare..» si lamentò Allison, di fianco al fidanzato, ancora esaltato.

«Beh, che c’è? Sono solo concentrato per il lacrosse… anche Kira lo è, vero?» chiese lui, in direzione della Yukimura, immersa in una conversazione con Stiles a proposito delle finte e gli schemi che i due dovevano adottare per contrastare gli avversari.

Allison rimase piuttosto sorpresa dal coinvolgimento dell’amica: la cacciatrice si voltò verso Lydia accanto a lei,per chiacchierare, notando però, come fosse impallidita.

«Lydia non mi sembri in formissima…»

«E’ perché sento che stavolta qualcuno che potremmo conoscere è stato ucciso…. Solo che non riesco a capire chi…»

Cora si alzò proprio in quel momento, interrompendo il discorso con il fratello, per spostarsi verso il tavolo delle ciambelle, posizionato esattamente di fronte a quello del branco.

Lydia, Allison e Scott notarono il sorrisino perfido che Cora lanciò loro, prima di sedersi di nuovo al proprio tavolo, senza proferire parola.

Nessuno si chiese il perché dell’assenza degli Hale dal branco, dato che tutti, tramite passaparola, avevano notato come i rapporti con Lydia e Stiles nello specifico, si fossero raffreddati.

«Bene, discutiamo di cose serie: vi ricordate che oltre al lacrosse, oggi dobbiamo cucinare i dolci a forma di farfalla e soprattutto abbattere il peyote? Quando pensate di attuare i piani? E sto parlando con voi!» quasi urlò Allison, attirando l’attenzione degli amici, che tranne Lydia e Scott, l’ultimo intento a osservare la Banshee, erano alle prese con la tensione per la partita.

«Non stamattina Als, dovremo essere tutti allo stadio, lo sai…» le rispose Isaac, sorseggiando un bicchiere di latte.

La ragazza sbuffò contrariata: «Ok, va bene, sto iniziando a pensare di boicottare la partita per andare a cercare Cornelio da sola…qualcuno ha decisamente bisogno di rivedere le proprie priorità, qui…non potete fissarvi con un match quando le persone continuano a morire la fuori»

«Si, ma siamo praticamente impossibilitati ad attuare qualsiasi piano stamattina, Allison! Sei di noi sono alla partita, e Cora, Derek tu e Lydia dovete venirci a sostenere…sempre se loro ne hanno voglia…» borbottò Scott, indicando gli Hale solitari.

«Beh, non sono obbligata a sorbirmi la partita quando c’è qualcosa di più urgente. Non contatemi per il tifo, ragazzi…» ribattè Allison decisa.

«Va bene Allison, parliamo del piano allora… pomeriggio Danny e Ethan andranno a cercare il tempio del Dio, noi altri cucineremo più dolci possibile…così entro sera, se tutto va bene, avremo sconfitto Peyote e vampiri…» decretò Scott, accompagnato da borbottii convinti.

«Beh, e io cercherò Cornelio al mattino, per farmi aiutare con l’ametista… così siamo più tranquilli» aggiunse la Argent.

Stiles annuì verso l’amica, stravaccandosi sulla sedia, molto meno depresso del giorno prima.

«Bene Ally, buona fortuna! Comunque non dormivo così profondamente da millenni, giuro, non mi sono svegliato per nulla stanotte, anzi…è stato un toccasana meraviglioso, e forse anche un po’ strano…» confidò lo Stilinski, tentando di non guardare il tavolo degli Hale.

«Nemmeno io mi sono svegliato, adesso che ci penso, e dire che ho un sonno disturbato…» disse Danny, soprappensiero.

«Beh, è un’ottima cosa, no?»

«No Ethan, è alquanto strano… io ho sempre avuto problemi di sonno, durante la notte, e non è possibile che siano passati così. Soprattutto…ehi, sono io, o Cora non sembra aver dormito per nulla… quasi quasi vado a parlarle...»

Danny si alzò, dopo aver notato la stranezza, dirigendosi verso il tavolo accanto, occupato dalle due persone più musone che conoscesse. Il ragazzo non aveva litigato con nessuno dei due, quindi perché tener loro il muso, senza un senso apparente?

«Ehi, non volete unirvi a noi?» chiese Danny, avvicinatosi con circospezione, mostrando un sorriso sincero.

«No, Danny, grazie per l’offerta, ma abbiamo bisogno di staccarci dal branco per oggi…» rispose Derek, tenendo gli occhi bassi.

«Oh, ok…ho sentito che hai litigato con Stiles.. mi spiace davvero. Ascolta Cora, ma perché hai delle occhiaie che si vedono anche dallo spazio? Non hai dormito bene?» Danny si rivolse verso la ragazza con tono sospetto.

«Perché me lo chiedi?» sbottò lei, stupita.

Derek la osservò meglio,incrociando le braccia: «Danny ha ragione, e ora che ci penso anch'io ho dormito sorprendentemente bene stanotte..perché tu no?»

Danny fissò ancora meglio le occhiaie della ragazza: tutto sommato era davvero strano che tutti avessero dormito come sassi, tranne Cora.   
La ragazza non pensò di potersi trovare in una situazione di simile difficoltà, e per questo tentò:«»In effetti...ieri notte ho dormito in ospedale, volevo fare compagnia ad Aiden, e sapete che le poltroncine dei divani sono poco confortevoli...«»mentì spudoratamente.

«Oh, giusto, ora voi due state insieme, me ne ero dimenticato, scusate se vi ho disturbato» Danny si battè una mano sulla fronte, ora più tranquillo, bevendosi la scusa senza troppi problemi.  
Il ragazzo si allontanò senza aggiungere altro: Derek lo accompagnò con lo sguardo, che si posò poi sull'intera tavolata, e in particolare su Stiles. Lo stomaco gli si contrasse dolorosamente.

Il ragazzo spostò dubbioso lo sguardo su sua sorella.  
«Stai mentendo Cora, credi davvero che io possa prendere per buona la risposta che hai dato a Danny? Il tuo cuore ha iniziato a battere più forte e il tuo odore è quello di una bugiarda. Dov'eri ieri sera?»

«Dio, Derek, smettila! Non fare il fratello preoccupato! Ho diciotto anni, so badare a me stessa, e poi ero con Aiden, è vero, puoi chiedere a lui... hai poca fiducia in me fratello»

Derek sospirò rassegnato. Già aver scoperto che sua sorella fosse innamorata di Aiden era stato un colpo mica male, poi sapere che era ricambiata era qualcosa che andava al di la della sua comprensione, ma questo non poteva lasciarlo passare. 

«No Cora io non ti credo»

«Sai cosa? Non mi interessa. Io so di aver ragione e i tuoi dubbi su di me mi scivolano addosso...ti ripeto, chiedi ad Aiden se vuoi, ti darà la mia stessa risposta» Cora sorseggiò il tè, sicura di aver abbindolato il fratello.

Si sbagliava.

«Sembra che tu abbia fatto un giretto per la città ieri notte...e non solo con Aid- maledizione, ho preso una brioche vuota...»

Derek addentò il dolce, dimenticandosi della sorella e rendendosi conto di aver preso un cornetto senza ripieno, ovvero uno dei dolci che più odiava.

Sembrava una piccola cosa, ma Derek se la prese particolarmente: ricordava con nostalgia il fatto che sua madre, durante le colazioni, scegliesse sempre una brioche ripiena, dicendo che avesse più gusto.  
Dall’incendio in poi, Derek mangiò sempre cornetti ripieni, quando ne aveva la possibilità.  
Il ragazzo quasi ringhiò: nulla sembrava andare per il verso giusto, dal pomeriggio precedente.

«Dio, Derek, è una brioche, non frane un dramma...» ghignò Cora: la risposta infuriata di Derek si fermò sulla punta della lingua del lupo, perché qualcuno stava in piedi di fronte a loro.

Era l'ultima persona che il ragazzo avrebbe immaginato di trovarsi davanti in quel momento.

«È alla marmellata di pesca...il tuo gusto preferito...sono entrato velocemente in cucina di nascosto per prendertela. Scott stava ascoltando i vostri discorsi, e mi ha riferito che hai preso per sbaglio una brioche vuota».

Stiles scrutò cupamente gli occhi verdi dell' Hale, rimanendo in piedi con il cornetto in mano, lo sguardo triste che gli si dipinse sul volto.  
Qualche attimo carico di tensione passò tra i due ragazzi, che non poterono fare a meno di sentire i loro cuori battere più velocemente.

Stiles rimase per qualche secondo con la brioche in mano, conscio che Derek non l’avrebbe mai accettata. Il suo tentativo di rimediare alla litigata del giorno precedente sarebbe finito con il cuore ancora più spezzato.

Almeno il ragazzo ci aveva provato.

«Beh, capisco che tu non la voglia…forse è meglio che me ne torni al tavolo, sapevo fosse una pessima idea»

Derek afferrò il polso libero del ragazzo, appena prima che lui si girasse,con la rassegnazione stampata sul volto.  
Il ragazzo sospirò, quando Stiles voltò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
Amava gli occhi dello Stilinski, erano di un colore unico, e per un attimo rimase semplicemente a fissarli, la morsa allo stomaco che si stringeva sempre più forte. Stiles voleva rimediare, e un gesto così semplice come quello di offrigli una brioche era diventato in realtà qualcosa di molto più profondo.  
Il più grande afferrò la brioche dalle mani di Stiles, indugiando più del solito su quelle dita callose, senza stupirsi del fatto che Stiles stesse trattenendo la mano tra le sue.  
Un calore che mai aveva provato prima si espanse nel petto di Derek. Nonostante tutto quello che era successo, il ragazzo sapeva di essere innamorato perso dello Stilinski, e il gesto non poteva che confermarlo.

«Grazie..» si arrese Derek, senza avere il coraggio di staccare la mano. Aveva bisogno del contatto con Stiles e non era in grado di nasconderlo.  
Quasi non gli importò più della litigata del giorno precedente, mentre le loro dita si intrecciavano.

Che stupidi che erano stati entrambi, a crogiolarsi nella disperazione, quando quello che provavano era così forte che poteva facilmente riunirli di nuovo.  
Sembrava che il mondo attorno a loro si fosse dissolto: solo loro due esistevano in quella sala.

Stiles non riuscì più a trattenersi, doveva spiegare a Derek che quello del pomeriggio precedente, era stato solo un malinteso.

«Derek, sei ancora tu il mio Nahual, lo sento, ok? Quindi finiamola con questa farsa e torniamo insie-»  
«Stiles! Che bello vederti!» la voce della persona che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato comparisse in quel momento, risuonò per tutta la sala.  
Jeremy si avvicinò allo Stilinski, posandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia; Derek ritrasse la mano con un gesto repentino, ponendo l’attenzione sulla brioche e chiudendo gli occhi, pensando solo al tempismo odioso di quello psicopatico.

«Non per me» sbottò Stiles, staccandosi dal semi abbraccio dell’altro e abbandonando la sala immediatamente, le mani chiuse a pugno per la rabbia.

«Gli passerà, stai tranquillo…» si rivolse Cora verso Jeremy, che annuì.

«Dici che mi conviene seguirlo? Forse magari si è lasciato intimorire dal fatto che era in mezzo alla gente, e non voleva farsi vedere con me…»

«Provaci Jerm, magari stavolta funziona…ah, e buona fortuna per la partita, magari pomeriggio ci incontriamo, così possiamo andare a trovare Aiden in ospedale!» Cora salutò il ragazzo, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto del fratello e dell’intero branco, che non aveva potuto evitare di ascoltare l’intero scambio di battute tra la Hale e Smith.

«Beh, che c’è? L’ho incontrato ieri da Aiden… è un suo compagno di squadra e voleva sapere come stava…ha un buon cuore, non so perché Stiles lo odi tanto..»

Le parole di Cora sconvolsero il branco, che si scambiò sguardi perplessi: nessuno ebbe però il tempo di discuterne, perché il coach apparve dal nulla, urlando al gruppo di muoversi a mangiare, altrimenti non ci sarebbe stato tempo nemmeno di allenarsi.

Il branco si alzò da tavola, lanciando occhiate sospette a Cora, mentre Derek rimase con lo sguardo fisso sulla sorella.

«Cosa c’è? Perché continui a fissarmi in quel modo? Jeremy è un amico»

«Prima la storia con Aiden, poi le occhiaie e adesso parli con Jeremy come se fosse parte del branco. Quel ragazzo è un pazzo psicopatico e io sono certo che mi nascondi qualcosa Cora, perché mai saresti stata in grado di rivolgere un solo sguardo a quel ragazzo…fidati, ma ti farò rinsavire…»

Derek si alzò di scatto: doveva andare da Cornelio e farsi spiegare cosa non andasse con sua sorella. Solo lui poteva avere la risposta.  
………………………

Allison chiuse la zip dello zaino, sospirando sommessamente. Non aveva tempo di sostenere Isaac e gli altri: doveva assolutamente andare da Cornelio e farsi dare almeno qualche pietruzza, in questo caso l’ametista, che potesse aiutarla per sconfiggere le Civatateo.

«Se solo ci fosse anche un po’ di sorbo degli uccellatori nella tenda, forse potrei avere anche più vantaggio… anche se comunque sono munita di armi per difendermi..» pensò la ragazza tra sé e sé.  
Nella borsa aveva portato un paio di panini, nel caso avesse avuto fame e un paio di bottiglie d’acqua, dei mini teaser per segnalare la propria presenza ai lupi mannari nel caso ci fosse stato bisogno, due pugnali ad anelli cinesi, una mini balestra munita di frecce d’argento e un paio di pistole.

«Wow, non posso credere che al check in non abbiano notato nulla di tutto questo… mi sento una maledetta Lara Croft, mi ci volevano solo i guanti con le dita tagliate a metà, ed ero a posto… dovrei averceli da qualche parte…»

Allison ridacchiò, trovando il paio di guanti che cercava, dopo aver scavato a lungo nello zaino.  
La ragazza afferrò uno dei pugnali, che fece roteare sul dito, prima di afferrarlo, soddisfatta.  
Aveva solo diciannove anni, eppure era incredibilmente abile con qualsiasi tipo di arma: le era costato fatica, allenamento e forza di volontà, eppure ce l’aveva fatta, ed era fiera di sé stessa.

La porta della sua stanza si aprì di scatto, rivelando un Isaac decisamente stupito. 

«Che stai facendo?» il suo sguardo si posò preoccupato sullo zaino appoggiato sul letto.

«Se ti conosco bene, quello è pieno di armi» Disse lui convinto, indicandolo col dito.

«Posso confermare che mi conosci bene»

«E cosa ci faresti con uno zaino pieno d’armi, all’interno di uno stadio durante una partita di Lacrosse? Spiegamelo, perché mi sfugge…» rispose lui, perplesso, mentre si sistemava la borsa con l’attrezzatura del lacrosse dietro la schiena.

Allison sospirò, guardando il ragazzo negli occhi: «Sto andando da Cornelio, mi sono stufata di stare ferma a non fare nulla, ok?»

«Ma non sei ferma Allison! Questo pomeriggio ci riuniremo tutti e attueremo il piano! Stiamo andando contro una pianta tossica e donne vampiro, non è una passeggiata. E poi sappiamo che se ci siamo tutti, il gruppo è più forte»

«Non c’è più tempo Isaac! Da quando siamo qui ci è capitato di tutto, e non ho più voglia di pianificare, pianificare… sono giorni che continuiamo a organizzare piani e poi? Non agiamo mai, e ci ritroviamo con Aiden in ospedale!»  
La ragazza si sentì sempre più nervosa, passandosi le dita tra i capelli con veemenza.

Isaac annuì alle parole della fidanzata: «Als, lo so ok? Ma non possiamo compiere scelte avventate come quella che hai intenzione di intraprendere… dobbiamo essere uniti, e adesso l’unico posto dove possiamo esserlo è il campo di lacrosse»

«No» la rabbia della ragazza salì vertiginosamente. «Non capisci che non possiamo più aspettare? Isaac seriamente, credevo fossi più maturo di così!»

«Non puoi andare in giro da sola con tutte quelle minacce in giro per la città! Non sei un essere soprannaturale come noi, e se ti facessero del male?» urlò il ragazzo, sfogandosi e mostrando tutte le sue paure.  
Allison sgranò gli occhi. La rabbia che possedeva in corpo, aumentata probabilmente dall’influsso del peyote proveniente da fuori che continuava ad imperversare, le fece completamente perdere la testa.

«Tu hai paura che io mi faccia male? Seriamente Isaac, cosa credi, che io sia una fottuta bambinetta di cinque anni? Quale parte della frase ‘ so badare a me stessa’ non ti è chiara? Ma lo sai che la metà delle armi che ho in questo zaino potrebbero far fuori un quarto di Città del Messico senza nemmeno troppo sforzo? Potrei uccidere te con l’arma elettrica che ho in valigia, lo sai? Ho diciannove anni e sono figlia di cacciatori di lupi mannari, credi davvero che non abbia preso tutte le precauzioni del caso?» la voce della ragazza rimase quasi un sussurro, ma l’effetto delle parole equivalsero ad un grido straziante per Isaac,che le avvertì sulla propria pelle, fredde e inquietanti.

«No, non credo che tu sia pronta, e non mi importa che sei figlia di cacciatori! Gli esseri che ci sono la fuori potrebbero maciullarti le ossa ad occhi chiusi! Sei umana Allison, non dimenticartelo, e io non accetto che tu debba perdere la vita per un atto di incoscienza! Ho promesso a tuo padre che ti avrei protetta, e manterrò la parola!»

Allison chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo la testa. «Mi tratti come se fossi una ragazzina, e io ODIO essere trattata così, ok? Sono più forte di quanto tu possa credere, e te lo dimostrerò Lahey!»  
Isaac notò l’uso del cognome, intuendo come la ragazza fosse davvero arrabbiata.

«E io continuerò a parlarti come se fossi una bambina, perché voglio la tua incolumità, non capisco nemmeno perché te la prendi tanto…e poi ti fermerò, a costo di legarti sugli spalti dello stadio…»

La ragazza si avvicinò circospetta: Isaac non si mosse, quasi ipnotizzato dal suo sguardo, mentre un petalo rosato entrava dalla finestra aperta.

«Lo sai che una delle prime prove che noi cacciatori affrontiamo è quello di slegarci entro pochi secondi da sedie o altri posti? Ricordo ancora come è successo a me: legata e trascinata controvoglia a casa Hale e lasciata con un pugnale in mano e la paura nel cuore.. ho impiegato due ore e mezza a liberarmi, ma quell’esperienza mi ha temprata» la ragazza si avvicinò ancora di più ad Isaac, facendo scorrere sensualmente la punta del naso contro la guancia del ragazzo.

«Quello che mi ha insegnato mio padre, però, sin da quando ho deciso di percorrere le sue orme, è stato “non preoccuparti di far troppo male ai lupi mannari: ricordati che guariscono in fretta”»

Così dicendo, la ragazza estrasse un pugnale dalla fodera della tasca, infilando con forza la punta contro il fianco del fidanzato, che osservò la scena, troppo incredulo per reagire.  
Il pugnale penetrò profondamente nel tessuto epiteliale, entrando in contatto con carne lucida e fresca. Il sangue iniziò a scorrere da tutti i lati della ferita: Allison mosse l’arma in senso orario, provocando forti urla in Isaac.

«Cosa…che stai facendo..Allison, sei impazzita…?»

«Scusami Isaac, ma dovevo farlo, era l’unico modo per non farmi seguire da te.. buona fortuna per la partita»

La ragazza estrasse con forza l’arma, pulendola con un fazzoletto per poi riporla in tasca.  
Un passo, poi un altro, e raggiunse indisturbata la porta metallica dell’ascensore: poteva quasi specchiarsi su di essa, notando il suo sguardo risoluto e un pizzico di follia.

Fu quando le porte si chiusero che Isaac si rialzò, quasi completamente guarito, anche se con la maglia quasi del tutto sporca di sangue e il corpo in preda al terrore.  
Un solo urlo squarciò il silenzio del corridoio, emesso da un lupo mannaro biondo e frustrato.

«Allison! Fermati!»

………………………………

Era incredibile come Allison si fosse abituata, in nemmeno una settimana, a passeggiare per le strade multiculturali di Mexico City, nemmeno fosse Beacon Hills.  
I percorsi al mattino le erano così familiari, che le sembrava di attraversarli da una vita intera, un gesto che compiva da sempre.  
Non si era vestita con troppi fronzoli: una semplice maglia verdastra, pantaloncini di jeans, collant scuri, lo zaino e scarpe da ginnastica, ed eccola a percorrere il Paseo de La Reforma per raggiungere il parco dell’Alameda, e di conseguenza Cornelio.

La ragazza ricordò perfettamente la strada, nonostante l’avesse percorsa solo una volta. Aveva memorizzato dei luoghi specifici, così da poter ricordare più facilmente il tragitto, sia all’andata che al ritorno.  
Non poteva cacciare licantropi ed essere una sprovveduta allo stesso tempo, in fondo.  
Il negozio di occhiali all’angolo di Calle Madrid, con l’insegna blu scura, per poi ammirare un grattacielo, furono i primi «»punti di controllo«».  
La Argent venne colpita dagli odori mattutini, il pane e la carne che bolliva in pentola, e che già si potevano annusare appena si metteva piede fuori dall’Hotel.  
Il Monumento a la Revoluciòn era il secondo punto che ricordava di aver visto: l’enorme monumento con la piazzetta bianca e la struttura lì accanto costruita con mattoni neri, sui quali ci si poteva appoggiare.  
Non era vuota la piazza, come l’aveva vista Derek qualche giorno prima: decine e decine di tende accampate alla bell’e meglio, blu e grigie rappresentavano la protesta dei messicani «»contro le riforme strutturali«», così come recitava un cartello appeso appena davanti alla prima tenda che a differenza delle altre era rossa.  
Il cielo era accompagnato raramente da qualche nuvola, notò la ragazza, guardando in alto e indossando gli occhiali da sole, dato che quest’ultimo era decisamente forte, quel giorno.

Nonostante i marciapiedi larghi come piazze, a volte Allison doveva farsi strada tra i passanti chiacchieroni, che si fermavano a parlare a capannelli, raccontandosi le ultime novità della loro vita.  
Non era difficile raggiungere il parco, in effetti, anche senza riferimenti: le vie di Città del Messico erano strutturate a mo’ di griglia, quindi esistevano poche curve. Bastava andare dritti per il Paseo, ed era fatta.  
Allison non potè non stupirsi, osservandosi intorno, come la vegetazione sempre presente, rendesse quasi la città invasa da una foresta. C’era una grossa quantità di piante, che serviva per rinfrescare l’aria, e per i nidi degli uccelli, il quale cinguettio era facilmente scavalcato dai centinaia di clacson che parevano eseguire una sinfonia.

Il rumore di una grossa fontana, che si trovava in mezzo alla strada, le ricordò che era vicina all’arrivo: il bianco del monumento d’entrata del parco le avrebbe fatto bruciare gli occhi, se non avesse indossato gli occhiali.  
Il sole, in effetti era davvero forte.  
La ragazza, giunta a destinazione, si fermò un attimo, appoggiandosi ad uno dei due leoni alla base della costruzione, per dissetarsi, dato che aveva comunque camminato per venti minuti buoni.  
Appena lì vicino, notò un chioschetto che vendeva burritos, e l’odore del chili e dell’impasto fresco le inebriò le narici: quasi poteva sentire l’elasticità della pasta e il piccante del chili, sommato alla granulosità della carne…

«No, sono le nove e un quarto di mattina e non posso assolutamente pensare di mangiare un maledetto burrito… sono in missione, dovrei andare da Cornelio e…»

La ragazza si voltò appena, notando come una macchina della polizia messicana fosse parcheggiata appena davanti alla tenda, apparentemente entrata nel parco.

Allison sgranò gli occhi, tentando di avvicinarsi con circospezione al luogo, circondato da un nastro nero e giallo.  
Il cuore della Argent mancò un battito: quello era il nastro che troppe volte aveva visto in casi di omicidi.  
No, non poteva essere successo qualcosa anche a Cornelio… aveva detto di aver rischiato spesso di essere beccato da Yvita, ma non gli era mai accaduto nulla di preoccupante, non fino a quel momento, almeno.

Allison si avvicinò ancora, spostando i vari arbusti che incontrava sul suo passaggio, sfruttando una stradina secondaria, che la portò esattamente sulla scena di quello che pareva un vero e proprio delitto.  
La ragazza si mise una mano sulla bocca, soffocando un singhiozzo, alla vista di un corpo coperto da un telo.

Non poteva essere vero: il piano del gruppo, la salvaguardia della città intera, erano morti, insieme a Cornelio.  
Gli occhi della ragazza pizzicarono, ma non era il momento di lasciarsi prendere dalle emozioni. Era una Argent, doveva compartimentalizzare le emozioni, non lasciarsi sopraffare da esse.  
Le parole della madre, del nonno e del padre le risuonarono nelle orecchie. Non era la miglior famiglia che potesse chiedere, ma nonostante tutto, sapeva che la madre le aveva sempre voluto bene.

«Sii forte Als…» si disse, asciugandosi velocemente gli occhi e camminando ancora più silenziosamente. I poliziotti si fermarono davanti a quello che poteva essere un telo, che Allison pensò con una stretta al cuore, potesse nascondere il corpo del vecchietto che tanto li stava aiutando.

E ora, come avrebbero fatto a sconfiggere Yvita?  
Come faceva adesso lei ad entrare nella tenda?

Il retro del tendone era l’unica zona accessibile per la ragazza, che gattonando velocemente sull’erba, riuscì ad entrare senza farsi vedere dai poliziotti.  
Anni di ginnastica ritmica servirono a qualcosa, in effetti.

«Non è rubare, no? Forse è sciacallaggio, ma Cornelio mi perdonerà sicuramente da lassù, è per una nobile causa, in fondo…» pensò Allison, una volta dentro la tenda.

Nulla era cambiato, notò la ragazza, guardandosi attorno: i pendagli e le centinaia di bottigliette erano sempre presenti, così come la luce del sole disegnava lo stesso riflesso infuocato sulla tenda.  
L’unica cosa che mancava, purtroppo, era la giovialità dell’uomo, cosi come il suo bizzarro poncho.

«Basta sentimentalismi.. bisogna cercare pietre e sorbo, vediamo se in queste boccette» la ragazza puntò lo sguardo verso il primo tavolo, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, così da non insospettire la polizia, ancora intenta a parlottare sul cadavere.  
La giovane pensò che ovviamente, non poteva lasciare tracce sulle boccette di vetro: se ne avesse toccate tante, un eventuale analisi del Dna su di esse, avrebbe potuto metterla nei guai.

«Als, dai… sorbo degli uccellatori… polverina nera e brillante, l’hai già usata una volta, per rompere il sigillo nella banca» La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, per focalizzare esattamente la forma e la consistenza della polverina, sfiorandosi le mani, simulando il tocco con la sostanza granulosa, così da trovarla nella tenda il prima possibile.  
Dopo qualche secondo, Allison aprì gli occhi. Sembrava che le centinaia di boccette si fossero ridotte ad una, chiara con la polvere nera all’interno, che le stava davanti, appoggiata al centro del tavolo.  
La ragazza sorrise: il metodo della focalizzazione era il preferito di Deaton. Anni e anni per impararlo, e finalmente aveva reso qualcosa.

«Perfetto, il sorbo ce l’ho…la prima difesa è stata innalzata.. adesso devo cercare l’ametista e anche l’altra pietra…»

Allison si spostò di poco, notando una grossa barra scura, avvolta nella carta.

Su di essa c’era scritto «PER DEREK» in caratteri cubitali.  
Prendendola tra le mani, si rese conto di come la consistenza dura e liscia, così come l’odore, le fossero familiari…

«Sembra… cioccolato?» si chiese la ragazza, annusando di nuovo.  
Non sembrava: era cioccolato. Dentro alla carta, che serviva per coprire il dolce, c’era scritto, in una calligrafia spessa e rotonda “XOCOATL ELIMINA LA FATICA, STIMOLA LE FORZE FISICHE E MENTALI”

Allison si illuminò:«Perfetto! Questa potrebbe servirci in futuro..non si sa mai» la ragazza ripose velocemente il cioccolato e il sorbo, che nel frattempo teneva in mano, direttamente nello zaino, così da conservarle e non dimenticarle in giro per la tenda.

«Bene..ora le pietre, anche se non ci sono da nessuna parte»

Un fruscio scosse la tenda, e le teste di un paio di poliziotti fecero capolino nella struttura.

«No està nadie aquì, y me parecìa que estaba una chica...» disse uno, guardandosi intorno.

«Tenemos que ir, Chicho, no he desayunado...» lo scosse l’altro, prendendolo per la manica e trascinandolo fuori.

Allison rilasciò il respiro, trattenuto per miracolo: non sapeva nemmeno come, ma aveva avuto la forza e la sveltezza di nascondersi sotto al tavolo vicino al letto, coperto da un telo che l’aveva nascosta perfettamente.  
Aveva dovuto scegliere in un paio di decimi di secondo, e aveva compiuto la scelta giusta.  
Suo padre sarebbe stato fiero di lei.  
Dei passi si allontanarono, e da quello che la ragazza aveva capito, i due poliziotti sarebbero andati a fare colazione.

«Uno dei due però mi aveva visto… la chica di cui parlava ero io…sarà meglio cercare le pietre alla svelta» si disse Allison tra sé e sé.

Ma dopo dieci minuti buoni, la ricerca aveva prodotto risultati pari allo zero, dato che non sembrava ci fosse traccia di pietre o altre sostanze simili all’ametista, all’interno della tenda.  
«Perfetto.. e io che ero sicura di avercele.. mi sa che mi tocca andare allo stadio e guardare la partita… anche se.. mi sembra di aver tralasciato qualcosa…»

Allison fece un paio di passi indietro: Isaac le aveva insegnato che guardare da lontano poteva aiutarla a cambiare la prospettiva, e soprattutto poteva permetterle di notare cose che da vicino, attenta ai dettagli, non avrebbe visto.

La ragazza prese un altro respiro, chiudendo gli occhi.

«E’ impossibile che uno come Cornelio non avesse qualcosa che riguarda le pietre preziose…dove si parla di pietre, generalmente? Su giornali? No, ma che sto dicendo…riviste..no…foglietti?»

La ragazza aprì gli occhi, avvicinandosi e osservando minuziosamente il tavolo di fronte e poi la scrivania a lato.

Aprendo un paio di cassetti, la Argent trattenne un urlo: un ragno dalle dimensioni di un cellulare uscì velocemente da esso, le zampe sottili ma il corpo enorme, nascondendosi dietro la scrivania e scomparendo dalla vista.

«Fortuna che non sono aracnofobica, altrimenti ci sarei rimasta secca…» si disse la ragazza.

Il terzo cassetto venne aperto con lentezza, per paura che uscisse qualche altro animale: in effetti dentro non era esattamente vuoto.

C’erano un paio di fogli all’apparenza nuovi e ancora bianchi , che Allison lesse con facilità, dato che per sua fortuna, era tutto scritto in inglese.  
Sui foglietti si notava l’immagine di alcune pietre preziose, di color rosa, trasparente e giallastro, corredata da una didascalia. Allison pescò i primi che le capitarono, leggendoli. 

«La corniola è sempre stata ritenuta simbolo del coraggio», «Il diamante ha la proprietà di sciogliere gli incantesimi e rivelare le verità«», «»Il quarzo rosa lenisce le pene d’amore e addolcisce i sentimenti». 

Gli ultimi due bigliettini, però, erano quelli che le interessavano davvero, raffiguranti una pietruzza violacea ed una simile ad un sasso brillante: «La mica è una delle pietre più indicate per rigenerarsi, ed è perfetta per combattere il mistico», «L’ametista purifica e difende da streghe, maghi e malefici..»

Allison si morse un labbro.

Sapeva già che l’ametista fosse una pietra che poteva aiutarla, dato che appena il pomeriggio prima l’avevano scoperto… il problema era dove poterla trovare.  
Allison rimase in piedi, al centro della tenda, la mente che lavorava frenetica.

«Ok, ametista, corniola, diamanti, sembrano tutte pietre che potrebbero servirci, non si sa mai… solo che non credo siano qui. Maledizione, perché Cornelio è stato ucciso? Ci sarebbe stato davvero utile adesso..» disse ad alta voce, parlando da sola.

«Corniola, diamanti, quarzo, ametista e mica…devono essere trovate probabilmente in forma naturale, non incastonate in gioielli, altrimenti sarebbe troppo semplice. Eppure…»

La ragazza rilesse i nomi un paio di volte.

«Ce n’è uno che mi è familiare, anche se non capisco… non capisco quale possa essere.. e dove l’ho sentito…»

La Argent ripose i foglietti nella tasca frontale dello zaino, così da averceli a portata di mano. Diede un ultima occhiata in giro, senza toccare nulla: la foto con Deaton e Morrell le balzò all’occhio: sembravano tutti più allegri, soprattutto il veterinario, che sorrideva largamente.

«Era più semplice in quei tempi, altro che adesso.. bloccati in un paese straniero e nell’occhio del ciclone. Non che a Beacon Hills sia diverso, in effetti. Magari siamo noi che portiamo sfortuna e adesso a Beacon se la spassano…»

Il suono di un violino la riscosse dai suoi pensieri: qualcuno fuori, probabilmente un artista di strada, aveva iniziato a suonare con vigore lo strumento, lasciando che le note dolci si espandessero nell’aria.

La ragazza si lasciò trasportare dalla musica, dimenticando per un attimo i problemi che non riusciva ad affrontare: era bello cullarsi con le note del violino, lente, melodiose, che la trasportavano in luoghi lontani, le permettevano di immaginare paesaggi rilassanti, distese di lavanda, come aveva visto spesso in Francia…non era la prima volta che ascoltava il suono di un violino, in quella gita, ora che ci pensava.

«Dove l’ho già sentito? Non mi ricordo…perché se ascolto il violino penso al grigio? Cosa ho visto di grigio e col vio- OH DIO!»

La ragazza quasi cadde per terra dall’eccitazione.

Ora tutto tornava: la mica, il violino, il grigio…  
«E’ nella piramide! Devo andare nella piramide! La mica aveva un giacimento all’interno della piramide, e i violini sono gli stessi che ho sentito negli auricolari…ecco dove posso trovare le pietre!»

La ragazza iniziò a saltellare come un ossessa, al centro della tenda.  
«Devo muovermi, devo uscire subito e prendere il primo pullman per San Juan…non c’è più tempo!»  
Allison, soddisfatta mandò un messaggio a Lydia, avvisandola di aver capito dove si potesse trovare l’ametista, senza però rivelare ancora la morte di Cornelio; la ragazza poi aprì con circospezione la tenda, quasi inciampando sul corpo del povero Cornelio, ancora steso per terra privo di vita: il telo era semi spostato, mostrando parte del volto dell’uomo.

Allison non potè fare a meno di osservarlo, lasciando che stavolta, le lacrime scivolassero libere sul suo volto.

«Grazie per quello che ha fatto per noi…il suo omicidio non sarà impunito» promise, guardando fisso il volto di Cornelio.

Un particolare, che non aveva ancora notato, colpì la ragazza, che guardandosi attorno con circospezione, si chinò per osservare meglio. Il collo di Cornelio era stato chiaramente squarciato con degli artigli, dato che era possibile vedere i lembi di pelle separati, e il sangue rappreso sopra di essi.

«Quelli sono artigli. Qualcuno gli ha reciso la giugulare con un paio di artigli, e io dubito che un uomo come Cornelio si lasciasse attaccare da animali qualsiasi»

Allison rifletté ancora, per giungere alla conclusione più ovvia.

«E’ stato senza dubbio un lupo mannaro, lo stesso che sta uccidendo ultimamente tanta gente innocente. Non so se in Messico ci sono altri lupi, ma lo spero…altrimenti…» la ragazza sospirò, quasi le faceva male pensarlo, il corpo che venne scosso da brividi: «E’ colpa di qualcuno del branco. Non c’è altra spiegazione. Qualcuno di noi ha ucciso Cornelio»

…………………………………………….

I raggi del sole, nascosti a fatica da qualche sporadica nuvola leggera, accarezzarono l’erba verde appena ri zollata, dello stadio Azteca: non erano i soli, dato che il campo era sfiorato anche da una brezza leggera, un toccasana per le migliaia di persone presenti, e soprattutto per i giocatori, che speravano di non essere massacrati dall’umidità e dal caldo asfissiante.  
Tutto era pronto per la semifinale più attesa della giornata, con la nazionale messicana carica e pronta negli spogliatoi.  
I “Cyclones” di Beacon Hills, non erano comunque da meno: l’aria che si respirava nello spogliatoio era infatti piena di adrenalina positiva.

L’allenamento era scivolato via perfettamente, con l’intesa tra Kira e gli altri che si stava rafforzando sempre più.  
Il coach, osservando la fluidità di gioco della sua squadra, non poteva ritenersi più soddisfatto.

E proprio lui, fu la figura che i ragazzi, intenti a cambiarsi e motivarsi, videro entrare a pochi minuti dal fischio d’inizio.

«Ascoltatemi…abbiamo preparato questa partita solo in un giorno, ma non importa, perché so che comunque voi tutti siete decisi a sbranarvi i padroni di casa. Avranno un tifo mica male, ma non ci deve importare, ok? Più sono grandi….e più sono grandi? Non ho mai capito questo detto..e non mi importa se anche a voi non è chiaro, o a te, Greenberg. L’importante è che siate voi i grandi in questa partita! Tutto chiaro? Muovete quei culi molli che vi ritrovate e fate in modo che il coach sia fiero di voi! Quale team?» chiese, urlando.

«Cyclones!» ruggì l’intero spogliatoio, facendo quasi vibrare le pareti.

«Quale team?» domandò di nuovo il coach, agitato.

«Cyclones!» si sentì ancora più forte: l’urlo che quasi poteva assomigliare a quelli emessi dal pubblico fuori, che pareva davvero numeroso.

«Bene così, vi aspetto in campo allora…» esclamò Finstock, annuendo convinto e uscendo dagli spogliatoi.

Stiles sistemò la rete della mazza con un volto concentrato. Non era tempo di pensare a Derek, al comportamento di quella mattina o all’insolenza di Jeremy, che comunque si era già accomodato in panchina: quella partita era fondamentale per le sorti di Beacon, dato che se l’avessero vinta, sarebbero arrivati in finale, un obiettivo solo sognato, la settimana prima.  
Il ragazzo sospirò, con accanto a lui Scott da un lato, e Danny dall’altro.

«Beh, co – capitani, mi sembra il momento di motivare la squadra, no? I discorsi del coach fanno sempre un certo effetto, però se parlano i capitani» suggerì Stiles, voltandosi da una parte all’altra della panca.

«Beh..e che potrei dire, Stiles? Non sono bravo con i discorsi…»

«Cosa dici Scott? Sarai fenomenale! E poi sei un portento con i discorsi, e lo sai anche tu. Non sminuirti così…e poi segui il cuore, no? In questo caso è la soluzione migliore…» suggerì Kira, appena uscita da uno dei bagni, nei quali aveva cercato un po’ di privacy per cambiarsi, dato che comunque era l’unica ragazza nel gruppo.

Kira si sedette accanto a Scott, così come Ethan accanto a Danny. Entrambe le coppie si tennero per mano facendosi forza l’un l’altro.

Scott finalmente si alzò in piedi, imitato da Danny, entrambi prendendo un respiro profondo.

«Ragazzi, entrate in campo concentrati e soprattutto fate in modo di sentire l’amore per questo sport che vi scorre nelle vene. Voi siete il lacrosse, adesso. Noi, siamo il lacrosse» Esordì Mc Call, con Danny che annuiva e Kira che ancora gli stringeva la mano.

«Scott ha ragione. Dobbiamo entrare convinti dei nostri mezzi, e poi non sprecare o peccare di egoismo sottoporta. Siamo una squadra e stasera ci ritroveremo ad assaporare il gusto della finale di domani, credetemi! Quale team?» incitò poi Danny, imitando il coach.

«Cyclones!»

Il gruppo tornò silenzioso, con Ethan rimasto al fianco di Danny: il ragazzo aveva uno sguardo davvero fiero.

«Sono orgoglioso di te, Danny, sono certo che disputerai una partita fantastica...»  
Il ragazzo passò le dita tra i capelli scuri di Danny, trascinandoselo accanto per lasciargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra.

Kira osservò la coppietta, sorridendo soddisfatta, per poi voltarsi verso il proprio ragazzo, baciandolo per incoraggiarlo. «»Anch'io sono fiera di te, e sono certa che vinceremo.«»  
La squadra intera sorrise, mentre Stiles scosse la testa: di fronte a lui i riccioli biondi di un preoccupato Isaac, seduto per terra intento ad allungare i muscoli, lo fecero sobbalzare.

«Scusa se non ti bacio, ma primo, non sei il mio tipo, e secondo, sei già occupato, quindi...»   
Isaac sbuffò irritato. «Non toccare quel tasto. Allison ha litigato con me stamattina. Non è venuta a vedere la partita, e soprattutto ha deciso di farsi un giretto per la città, a caccia di indizi che non troverà mai»

«Indizi?»

«Si Stiles, è convinta di poter risolvere il mistero di dove sono le ametiste da sola... Per questo stamattina non si è vista da nessuna parte»

Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma l'arrivo affrettato di Lydia lo bloccò dall' aggiungere qualcosa.

«Ragazzi!» si annunciò lei, quasi urlando, per poi ammutolirsi alla vista di Kira e Scott avvinghiati.

«Si? Che c' è Lydia?» chiese Stiles, avvicinandosi alla rossa.   
Lei rimase un attimo interdetta, per poi concentrarsi sullo Stilinski.

«Allison ha capito dove poter trovare le ametiste» rivelò lei, annuendo verso Isaac, che la ascoltò, piuttosto sorpreso.   
«Dici davvero?» il ragazzo avvicinò Ethan e Danny, che si erano separati dal bacio, per permettere loro di partecipare alla scoperta.

«Si, mi ha appena mandato un messaggio, e credo che si stia dirigendo esattamente in quel luogo, adesso...» sussurrò lei, guardando di sottecchi Scott e Kira, che finalmente sì erano separati.

«Beh, spero solo che non si cacci nei pasticci...» affermò Isaac, sempre a bassa voce.

«Chi dovrebbe cacciarsi nei pasticci?» chiese Scott, avvicinatosi al capannello, mano nella mano con Kira.

«Allison. È andata a cercare le pietre da sola, quando le avevo esplicitamente detto di aspettare pomeriggio, così sarei potuto andare con lei» borbottò Isaac, arrabbiato.

«Beh, non puoi negare che Allison sappia quello che sta facendo.. E soprattutto sappia badare a sè stessa. Ho fiducia in lei..» affermò McCall, convinto.   
Il resto della squadra guardò con sospetto il capannello di persone, tutte chine su Lydia, che nel frattempo annuiva alle parole di Scott. 

«Ehi.. ma qua dentro c’è un odore particolarmente gradevole, per essere lo spogliatoio maschile…» affermò Lydia, sospettosa.  
«Beh, si.. ho portato un deodorante che sto spruzzando ogni 10 minuti.. mi sa che un flacone solo non durerà molto» rispose Kira, con un’ alzata di spalle.

«Oh, fidati, risparmiatelo per la fine del match e gli intervalli..sappi che negli spogliatoi maschili possono essere avvertiti odori che normalmente non ci sono in natura» disse Stiles con una smorfia, mentre Kira e Lydia ridacchiavano.   
Un secondo dopo, il coach avvisò che la partita sarebbe iniziata a breve, invitando Lydia a sedersi sugli spalti e i ragazzi ad indossare casco e guanti.

«Buona fortuna!» li incitò lei, ancora una volta posando il suo sguardo ardente in direzione di Scott, che ricambiò con un occhiolino.

Lydia tornò sugli spalti, abbastanza nervosa e ironia della sorte, appena di fianco a Cora.

«Guardo solo metà partita... Poi andrò da Aiden, dato che in fondo l'ospedale si trova praticamente dietro lo stadio..»

«E cosa pensi che mi importi?» rispose piccata la ragazza fulva.

«Pensavo solo che tu dovessi saperlo...»ghignò Cora, osservando il campo distrattamente.

Le squadre, nel frattempo si erano disposte in ordine in campo, con Kira carica al punto giusto.   
L'intero stadio urlava a squarciagola, il calore messicano che poteva sentirsi più facilmente, rispetto alle partite precedenti. Sugli spalti, infatti, si evidenziava un'enorme macchia di color verde, bianco e rosso, provocata dalle innumerevoli bandiere e i tifosi si stavano divertendo, non solo in quel punto, a fare la ola.   
Il caos era talmente assordante che era difficile dialogare con i vicini, e tutto ciò disturbava i ragazzi in campo, soprattutto chi aveva un super udito, come la Kitsune o i lupi mannari.  
Il fischio dell' arbitro si sentì a malapena, in campo: Scott afferrò subito la palla, correndo rapido verso la porta avversaria, sicuro di segnare, quando Escalante, uno dei difensori del Messico, gli si sbattè contro con tutta la foga del mondo, facendolo cadere per terra.

«Diamine…sono aggressivi…» pensò il ragazzo, mentre Kira gli si avvicinava, preoccupata, gli occhi arancioni che lo osservavano attraverso il casco.

«Stai bene? Mi è sembrato un colpo abbastanza potente…»

«Si, lo è stato… ma adesso torna al tuo posto, prima che gli avversari segnino…»

Kira non fece nemmeno in tempo ad aiutare Scott a rialzarsi, che gli avversari avevano già segnato.

«Maledizione» pensò Scott, scuotendo la testa.

Fu uno dei match più difficili per Beacon Hills: i messicani avevano in mano l’inerzia del gioco e non sembravano per nulla in difficoltà, passandosi la palla con facilità su tutti i lati del campo. Erano esperti e rapidi, e nemmeno la velocità soprannaturale che spesso qualcuno dei lupi usava, riusciva a domarli.

«C’è qualcosa che non mi torna» confidò Isaac a Scott, una volta scesi negli spogliatoi, durante il primo intervallo.

«Sarebbe?»

«Non so… la loro forza non mi convince…anzi…anzi mi sembra quasi pari o superiore alla nostra…ok, saranno esperti, però…»

«Sarà tutto il peyote che abbiamo inalato, che magari ci sta indebolendo?» chiese Scott, preoccupato.

«Potrebbe… ho portato una scatola di liquirizie che ho comprato in uno dei negozi dentro lo stadio, sarà meglio usarle, e in fretta..»

Le liquirizie fecero miracoli: la squadra di Beacon ritrovò la verve che le era mancata per una buona ventina di minuti, giocandosela alla pari con i messicani.

Era diventato un match combattuto da entrambe le parti: l’intesa tra Kira e Scott migliorò ancora di più, con il duo che riuscì a segnare, tra le altre, un paio di splendide reti, oltretutto in acrobazia, scatenando comunque l’applauso del pubblico.  
Lydia sugli spalti si era trasformata nella peggiore degli ultrà: urlava e agitava le mani come un ossessa, incitando gli amici, ma soprattutto Scott.

«Vai Scott!!» era l’urlo che, nonostante tutto, si poteva sentire più chiaramente in tutto lo stadio: le potenzialità dell’urlo della Martin, in fondo, erano abbastanza note.

Il punteggio recitava 12 – 7 per i messicani, alla fine del 3 quarto: i venti minuti dell’ultima frazione di gioco erano diventati fondamentali per le speranze della squadra, che si vide accompagnata negli spogliatoi non solo dal coach, ma anche dal organizzatore del torneo Trampa, che mostrava un sorriso largo sul volto.

«Perfecto, è un partido maravilloso, complimenti a tutti! Mc Call e la chica cerca de ti, siete davvero fantastici! Suerte per la prossima frazione di gioco, anche se yo espero che vinca il Mexico!»

Finstock annuì alle parole dell’uomo, pur avendone capite solo metà, pronto a dispensare ulteriori consigli al gruppo: « Ok, stiamo perdendo, ma mancano ancora venti minuti e possiamo facilmente recuperare.. MC CALL e Yukimura, voglio il massimo da voi due! Correte più veloci della luce! E voi altri seguiteli a ruota! Volete la finale o no?»

L’urlo della squadra quasi sovrastò quelli dello stadio: Scott ridacchiò, voltandosi verso Kira, che ancora ansimava per colpa della corsa.

«Capito Ki- ki? Devi correre più veloce della luce…non è un problema per te, giusto?»

«Certo che no..» Kira annuì, mostrando di aver capito il gioco di parole.

Il campo parve più largo, una distesa infinita di erba che i ragazzi di Beacon dovevano attraversare in pieno, per provare a qualificarsi per la finale.  
Stiles e Danny furono i primi a segnare, seppur il secondo con un po’ di fortuna, e dimezzare lo svantaggio con i messicani.  
I cori provenienti dallo stadio erano davvero assordanti, creando difficoltà ai giocatori, poco abituati al casino.

Fu solo al 15 minuto che la partita si sbloccò completamente: Ethan corse sulla fascia, innescando l’azione che avrebbe portato al fallo da parte di Ruben Garcia. Il giocatore messicano, in preda alla foga, colpì duramente Isaac sul petto, che rimase per qualche secondo a corto di fiato.

«Rigore!» urlò l’arbitro, con Danny pronto a posizionarsi sul dischetto: ignorando i fischi assordanti dello stadio, il ragazzo segnò, portando Beacon Hills in vantaggio, 13 -12.

La stolidità della squadra, unita e compatta fino in fondo, e i consigli del coach permisero ai «Cyclones» di vincere, finalmente approdando in finale.

Non importava l’odore di sudore asfissiante: negli spogliatoi non si riuscì che a sentire le grida di giubilo di Scott, Kira, Stiles e tutta la squadra, con Jeremy leggermente appartato, fieri del loro lavoro.

Dei passi risuonarono nel corridoio illuminato con luci di un bluastro particolare: Lydia corse per festeggiare con i suoi amici, abbracciando Scott per primo.

«Sono fiera di te e di voi tutti, bravi!»  
Il ragazzo non emetteva gli odori migliori, e la maglia sulla quale Lydia si era aggrappata per abbracciarlo era abbastanza appiccicaticcia, ma alla ragazza non importava.  
Voleva festeggiare con Scott e gli amici una delle poche conquiste che quella gita aveva loro regalato.  
…………………………………………………...

Allison deglutì un paio di volte, mentre scendeva dalla navetta che dal parco Alameda l’aveva portata fino a San Juan.  
Le gambe le tremarono e non poco, percorrendo la passerella di cemento che portava direttamente alla piramide di Quetzalcóatl, o meglio al suo interno.

«Ci sono già stata qui, eppure non ho trovato nulla? Beh, diciamo che ero sotto effetto del peyote, e preferisco non ricordare la mia esperienza nella piramide, quindi va bene così…» pensò la ragazza tra sé e sé, mentre ormai era sotto la testa di cemento del dio azteco, che segnalava l’entrata nel tunnel.  
Attorno non c’era poi molta gente, e il cielo si era decisamente rannuvolato, colorandosi di un bianco pesante. Non l’atmosfera più tranquilla per chi desiderava esplorare una piramide.

La giovane si guardò attorno. Doveva entrare il prima possibile, nonostante il batticuore e la paura di quello che avrebbe trovato dentro.  
Una famigliola allegra le passò accanto, e lei decise che forse era meglio seguirli, così per ravvivare un po’ la spedizione: erano americani, la madre bionda e un po’ in carne, il padre con i capelli scuri e i baffi all’insù. Attorno a loro c’era una nidiata di bambini, tutti esaltati perché finalmente entravano in un tunnel misterioso.

«Mmm, che felicità» borbottò Allison, che avrebbe preferito mille volte rimanere a Città del Messico e seguire la partita di Lacrosse. Qualcuno, però, doveva per forza sporcarsi le mani.

«Mamma! Guarda cosa ho trovato su internet! Parlano di misteri veri e propri dentro i tunnel!» urlò il maggiore dei bambini, tutto esaltato, brandendo una spada giocattolo.

«Oh, davvero Michael? E che dice l’articolo?» rispose la madre, scettica.  
«Ascolta! E’ davvero interessante: allora…- il bambino ingrandì la pagina dell’articolo per leggerlo meglio- »Centinaia di sfere sono state trovate sepolte sotto alla piramide di Quetzalcóatl, il Serpente Piumato. A Teotihuacan, uno dei luoghi mesoamericani più famosi, sono state trovate, da un robottino dotato di telecamera, centinaia di sfere, simili a globi d’argilla di colore giallastro e dalla circonferenza di circa 12 centimetri, disseminate ovunque nelle camere sotterranee non ancora esplorate.

Una scoperta intrigante, avvenuta tra le rovine di quella che fu una delle città più maestose dell’era precolombiana…...

Mamma, hai capito?? Ci sono sfere sotto la piramide! E se fossero quelle del drago? Possiamo usarle per far tornare in vita il gatto Billy, dai mamma, possiamo..??»

«Oh, salve! Americani anche voi? Bene, se volete potete seguirmi, sono Patrick Smith e sono la vostra guida… tu sei una compagna di scuola di Jeremy!»

Smith, sempre vestito di un bianco immacolato, salutò gentilmente la famiglia, risparmiando il commento sarcastico della madre sulla troppa tv del figlio, per poi rivolgersi ad una Allison con gli occhi sbarrati.

Aveva appena avuto la conferma di dove potessero essere le pietre.

«Si, sono una compagna di scuola di suo nipote, e ho una grossa fretta di scendere giù nelle grotte, e dato che oggi si entra gratis e senza guida, ne approfitto»

La ragazza liquidò Smith e la famiglia americana, per correre quasi dentro la grotta.

Era buia e viscida esattamente come l’aveva lasciata, con le teste di Quetzalcóatl che sbucavano da ogni dove.  
La ragazza aveva quasi paura ad appoggiarsi, per paura di attivare magari qualche passaggio segreto nascosto.  
La difficoltà a vedere le fu mitigata dall’uso della torcia incorporata nel cellulare, che comunque non era moltissimo.

«E’ qualcosa Als, non continuare a essere pessimista. L’importante è avere il controllo sul percorso…»

Allison si piegò per tastare il terreno con sospetto: l’articolo letto le aveva suggerito che le pietre potevano essere sotto il tunnel: quello che Allison cercava, di conseguenza, era una botola.

Grande fu la sua sorpresa, nel momento in cui tastò una sottospecie di maniglia, esattamente posizionata sotto i suoi piedi.  
Le ragnatele, sottili e perfide, le si impigliarono sul volto, ma non le interessava: l’importante era trovare le pietre e svignarsela da quel luogo, e anche alla svelta.

Allison aprì la botola, illuminando uno strettissimo e bassissimo corridoio: la ragazza dovette gattonare, quasi, in mezzo alle piccole ma numerose sfere giallastre che vide.  
Sembrava che per una volta, in quel viaggio, la fortuna fosse dalla sua parte: vicino alle sfere, la ragazza, senza troppo sforzo, riuscì a trovare, scavando poco, l’ametista e il diamante.

«Non ci credo…» sorrise, le mani nere di terra e i vestiti ugualmente sporchi.

Il diamante e l’ametista erano informi e freddi al contatto, e la ragazza li ripose, contorcendosi, nello zaino, in modo tale da non perderli.

«Ottimo, adesso la mica, la corniola e il quarzo rosa…, non dovrebbero essere difficili da trovare»

La ragazza puntò la luce della torcia fissa verso il foglio dove si mostrava la forma e il colore delle varie pietre, intenta a scavare con l’altra mano.

Spesso qualcosa di viscido o freddo le sfiorava la pelle, ma lei riusciva a ritirare in dentro le gambe o le braccia appena in tempo per scrollarsi di dosso animaletti strani e pericolosi.

Dopo un’ora e due pietre in più, la ragazza, senza quarzo rosa, si rese conto che forse era meglio uscire in fretta da quel luogo, dato che l’aria iniziava a mancare sempre più, e respirare sostanze emesse dalla terra non era proprio il massimo per i suoi polmoni.

La giovane gattonò per tutto il percorso, diretta verso la botola: gli occhi le lacrimavano, e aveva davvero bisogno d’aria.  
Il primo capogiro la lasciò frastornata, ma non poteva fermarsi, mentre il mal di testa aumentava. Non poteva fermarsi perché altrimenti la sotto sarebbe morta.  
Solo che era tutto incredibilmente buio, e nemmeno la torcia del cellulare, che illuminava file e file di ragnatele, poteva più fornirle luce a sufficienza.  
Sarebbe morta dentro ad una piramide, se lo sentiva.  
Il respiro rallentò, e la ragazza appoggiò la testa sul terriccio molle, completamente stordita.

«Allison! Allison resisti, ti faccio uscire di qui»

Una voce di donna scalfì il silenzio profondo del tunnel: Allison aprì gli occhi solo leggermente, notando come qualcuno la stesse afferrando per aiutarla a uscire.

Gli occhi blu acceso della ragazza furono l’ultima cosa che vide, prima di perdere i sensi.

-

Era una stanzetta circolare, illuminata da un paio di torce. Di fronte ad una grata, simile a quelle delle prigioni, ce n’era un’altra, sulla quale si potevano notare due manette. Il soffitto era bassissimo, e per entrare bisognava chinarsi.

Allison si svegliò, ammanettata ma con lo zaino accanto a sé, e le pietre al sicuro.  
Anche lì dentro si respirava a fatica, anche se meglio, rispetto al tunnel. La ragazza mosse i polsi per provare a liberarsi, ma erano legati talmente stretti che era quasi difficile per il sangue scorrere in quella zona.

«Dove sono finita?» si chiese, voltandosi a destra e sinistra, per capire come poter uscire di lì.  
Dei passi risuonarono lenti dal corridoio li accanto, e la ragazza sospirò sollevata.  
Cora era appena apparsa, con un ghigno inquietante sul volto.

«Cora, aiutami, non so chi mi ha preso, non so che ci faccio qui…scappiamo prima che quelli che ci hanno imprigionate tornino…»

«Che TI hanno imprigionata», sottolineò la Hale, appoggiandosi contro il muro della stanza, pieno di disegni e volti in memoria di Quetzalcóatl.

«Mi..cosa intendi con mi?» Allison aggrottò le sopracciglia, stupita.

«Cora, fai meno storie e aiutami…dai! Ok, dovrei tenerti il broncio per quello che hai fatto a Lydia, ma purtroppo ormai è accaduto e non si torna indietro…Cora usciamo di qui il prima possibile…»

«Mi spiace ma no. Tu hai osato sfidarci, ed entrare nella piramide del nemico, e noi ti lasciamo qua a marcire per sempre..»  
Cora pronunciò le ultime parole con un tono divertito, quasi leggero, come se tutta la faccenda fosse un gioco.

«Cosa stai insinuando Cora? E poi che intendi con «»noi«»? Non parlerai mica al plurale come i matti?» si spaventò Allison, che non aspettava un comportamento simile da una del branco.

«Intendo noi, cara la mia Argent»

La grata d’entrata cigolo sinistra, mostrando una delle coppie più assurde che Allison avesse mai incontrato.

C’era Yvita, che tamburellava le dita sulle sbarre, chiaramente divertita, gli occhi scuri e lo sguardo che terrorizzava chiunque, e accanto a lei, niente di meno che Patrick Smith.

«Lei che… voi due lavorate insieme? Voi tre? Cora ma che sta succedendo?»

«Succede, cara, che siete tutti finiti nel tranello del peyote, e finalmente uno del fantomatico branco è stato catturato…ora basterà solo che Cora avvisi il resto del vostro gruppo che tu sei stata presa, e tutti correranno qui come ossessi.  
Catturane uno, dicevano, e li catturerai tutti.«» Ridacchiò Yvita, perfida, con Smith che aggiunse: «»Soprattutto Derek, che è colui che tutti vogliamo morto, qui. Anche la signorina Hale, ma magari con lei tratteremo più tardi…»

Allison lo fissò negli occhi, incapace di credere a tanta crudeltà.

«Perché ci avete aizzato contro il peyote? Cosa abbiamo fatto di male, non capisco? E perché lei adesso conosce Yvita?» si rivolse a Smith.

«Beh, cara, io la conoscevo da qualche mese, in effetti…sono stato io a vendervi il liquore, quando tu e le altre ragazze siete venute a comprarlo. Il liquore che voi avete bevuto è stato tenuto in botti di quercia da qualche anno… indovina quale?»

Allison sentì il respiro mozzarsi.

«Il nemeton? Il nemeton è la quercia che è stata usata per costruire le botti contenenti Mezcal e tequila? E come potevate essere certi che noi andassimo a comprarli nel tuo negozio?»

«Per il peyote che vi ha seguito, non ti ricordi? In realtà Yvita vi ha tenute d’occhio sin da quando siete uscite dall’Hotel, quel giorno.  
Stavamo progettando questo piano con Yvita da mesi, e sapevamo che il legno proveniente dal nemeton fosse ancora disponibile, allora siamo riusciti a prenderne un po’ e far riposare la tequila nella botte di questo materiale.  
Appena abbiamo saputo, tramite Jeremy, che sareste venuti in Messico, la gioia è stata grande. Potevamo incastrare Derek, potevamo finalmente sconfiggere il discendente..e a quanto pare ci siamo…»

Non tranquillo per le sue rivelazioni, Smith si voltò verso Cora, con uno sguardo ipnotico: «Ora, però, devo fare in modo che questa bamboccia non riferisca tutto ai suoi amici…tu ragazzina, non ricorderai nulla di questa segreta, di dove si trova Allison e non una parola del discorso appena concluso, chiaro?»

Corà annuì come un automa, gli occhi della ragazza completamente blu, con l’iride impazzita che sovrastava il resto della pupilla.

«Perfetto. Ora sai perché sei qui… teoricamente sei un esca per i tuoi amici, ma in realtà diverrai presto cibo per le larve. Addio cacciatrice…»

Yvita e Smith, con Cora al loro seguito, ancora un po’ stordita, chiusero la grata con uno scatto, lasciando Allison in balia del silenzio.

La ragazza era incredula e spaventata: quella era stata la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, in cui era certa che sarebbe potuta morire, senza contare che la probabilità di uscire da lì, e che la trovassero gli amici, era pari allo zero.

Le parole di Cornelio le vennero in mente: l’uomo sapeva, sapeva tutto. Aveva avvisato sia lei, che Lydia e Cora, di stare attente, non lasciare il gruppo e seguire il cuore, ponderando le scelte…e lei non ci aveva dato peso, credendo fossero semplicemente dette da uno squilibrato.

E ora?  
Era sola, incatenata, con uno zaino pieno di strumenti non forti abbastanza per aiutarla ad uscire da quella prigione fiocamente illuminata dalle torce.

Era spacciata, lo sapeva: non sarebbe più uscita da li. 

-

Derek si pizzicò il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare.  
Resistere in quel momento era d’obbligo: resistere ad urlare, a scappare, a uccidere.

Con un movimento repentino, il ragazzo mosse la lingua su di esso, cercando di cicatrizzare la piccola ferita con la saliva, mentre l’odore metallico gli si stava rapidamente espandendo in gola: doveva ammettere che quest’ultimo era molto più dolce tutto sommato, del gusto acido che si ritrovava in bocca.  
Cercò di deglutire per scacciarlo, ancora una volta la saliva che doveva lenire le sue ferite.

Aveva raggiunto il parco Alameda Central, luogo che gli aveva regalato una macabra sorpresa: il ragazzo posò una mano sull’albero, probabilmente un cipresso, dietro al quale era nascosto e iniziò a scalfirlo con gli artigli.  
Doveva sfogare in qualche modo il dolore per la perdita del vecchietto, avvolto da un telo, che stava a pochi metri da lui.

Cornelio, uno dei legami più stretti con la sua famiglia, l’emissario di suo padre, il druido che tanto della sua vita gli aveva rivelato il giorno precedente e non solo, era stato trovato privo di vita.  
Derek ingoiò di nuovo, frenando le lacrime che erano pronte a pizzicargli gli occhi, cercando di trovare un modo per avvicinarsi all’uomo.  
Non riusciva a calmarsi, gli era impossibile: il nervoso non gli permetteva di pensare nitidamente a Stiles, e quindi lasciare che la sua ancora lo tranquillizzasse.

Non che anche lo stesso Stilinski non gli avesse creato problemi, dopo averlo sorpreso con Jeremy, solo che quella mattina il ragazzo era sembrato davvero molto vicino a riunirsi a lui, invece che allo Smith.  
«Che idiota che sono stato», si disse Derek, sapendo che lo erano stati entrambi: continuavano a lasciare campo libero a Jeremy, lasciare che l’intruso li infastidisse, quando sapevano che non si sarebbero dovuti preoccupare troppo, dato che la loro unione era prevista dal destino.

Derek chiuse gli occhi, il volto contrito per trattenere i singhiozzi, questa volta provando a concentrarsi meglio e immaginando il volto di Stiles, la sua unica ancora.  
Il battito accelerò, stavolta non per la rabbia, e il suo corpo venne posseduto da una calma benevola, perché il volto divertito di un ragazzino con mille nei e problemi di iperattività si era finalmente materializzato nel suo cervello.

«Grazie Stiles…» mormorò il ragazzo a sé stesso, ora più sicuro, tentando di avvicinarsi.  
Non doveva fare troppo rumore, dato che le macchine della polizia erano parcheggiate esattamente di fianco al corpo, e di conseguenza alla tenda.  
I poliziotti non erano presenti, ma potevano essere comunque nei paraggi, e l’unica cosa che voleva evitare l’Hale era quella di vivere un incontro ravvicinato con loro.  
I passi felpati di Derek trovarono la collaborazione di un sottobosco privo di foglie secche: almeno in quel punto era molto più facile camminare di soppiatto.

Derek inspirò, poi espirò, inspirò, ed espirò di nuovo, perché l’aria attorno alla scena del delitto era decisamente strana, quasi familiare.  
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, dopo essersi fermato esattamente davanti al cadavere.  
I suoi sensi avvertirono passi femminili che si erano allontanati dal luogo da poco: era un odore forte, risoluto e simile a quello della polvere da sparo.  
«Allison è stata qui.» si disse il ragazzo, riconoscendo l’odore dell’amica.  
Non solo lei pareva essere stata lì. I sensi di Derek, ora super concentrati, captarono altro… visioni sfocate di qualcosa che era avvenuto in quel luogo e qualcuno con artigli che aveva squarciato la gola di Cornelio.  
«E’ troppo buio, deve essere successo tutto stanotte... non riesco a distinguere chi…» il ragazzo strizzò gli occhi, l’intuito da lupo che lavorava frenetico, ma il suo cervello lo tradiva.  
L’odore di chi era stato lì quella notte era troppo familiare, solo che a Derek sembrava alterato, come se non fosse del tutto riconoscibile……  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, aprendo gli occhi e chinandosi sul cadavere di Cornelio: la gola era stata squarciata, e l’odore di marcio ormai veniva emanato chiaramente dal corpo.

«Sono stati dei lupi a conciarlo così. Ci deve essere in mezzo anche quella squilibrata di Yvita, ma gli altri.. non riesco a riconoscere gli altri odori…»  
Derek si concentrò ancora, ma tutto quello che gli venne rimandato fu un paio di occhi blu elettrico immersi nell’oscurità.

L’odore di burrito, proveniente dal chiosco accanto, alleviò le sofferenze dell’olfatto di Derek, costretto a sopportare il marcio del corpo di Cornelio e la puzza dei tombini, oltre che il solito smog della città.

Derek osservò di nuovo l’uomo, malinconicamente, notando un particolare al quale prima non aveva badato: le mani di Cornelio erano chiuse a pugno, anche se non strette .  
Derek venne sopraffatto da uno strano moto di curiosità, trovandosi ad aprirne una con cautela. All’interno c’era una piccola pallina color rosa chiaro, fredda e perfettamente liscia.  
Indubbiamente era una pietra preziosa, anche se Derek non le conosceva così bene da individuarne il tipo.  
Il ragazzo venne spinto da uno strano bisogno: prese in mano la pietra, e la strinse nel proprio pugno.

Qualcosa di molto strano accadde appena un secondo dopo: Derek si sentì straordinariamente bene, le spalle gli si drizzarono, come se il peso del mondo che trasportava su di esse, si fosse finalmente sgretolato.  
Il lupo interiore, il Nahual, poteva quasi essere udito, talmente ululava forte.  
La sua anima, spezzata da milioni di tormenti, si era risanata, anche grazie all’ululato meraviglioso del lupo, che scorreva nelle sue vene, caldo e rassicurante.

Non gli era mai capitato nulla di così magico.  
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi: una voce dolce bisbigliava un solo nome, quello del ragazzo che amava.  
Tutto si fece nebuloso, poco definito: Stiles, però, era comparso davanti a lui, nella sua testa, nitido come non mai, e lo abbracciava con vigore, quasi fondendosi con lui, e unendosi al Nahual che li avvolgeva.

Derek avvertì il calore dell’abbraccio, seppur immaginario, espandersi a macchia d’olio sul suo corpo, una sensazione di benessere che aveva praticamente dimenticato di poter provare.  
Il cuore del ragazzo battè all’impazzata, mentre riapriva gli occhi, separandosi dall’ ipotetico abbraccio: aveva capito, nonostante le sue scarse conoscenze, che pietra fosse quella.  
Era il quarzo rosa, che rivelava l’amore vero e sprigionava le energie positive che Derek fece sue senza aspettare nemmeno un secondo.

«E Jeremy?» chiese il suo inconscio, quasi come se la pietruzza fosse conscia dei suoi tormenti.

Probabilmente lo era: Derek ebbe una visione del ragazzo che si avvicinava a lui, sfocato, con uno sguardo languido e irritante, ma soprattutto con milioni di volti che si sovrapponevano sul suo nello stesso momento, orecchie a punta e occhietti vispi.

La pietra cadde dalle mani tremanti di Derek, che si dovette inginocchiare per terra, e riafferrarla, per placare i giramenti di testa che quelle visoni gli avevano provocato.

Il ragazzo avvertì il sudore scendere dalla fronte, ma il battito che si calmava, anche se il respiro continuava ad essere ansimante.  
Aveva capito: la pietra gli aveva rivelato tutto quello che doveva sapere.  
Grazie ad essa, ormai era conscio di dover allontanare Jeremy da Stiles, perché lo Smith era un elfo seduttore, e doveva stare alla larga da tutti.  
Doveva andare allo stadio e avvisare Stiles, prima che fosse troppo tardi. 

Stiles……

Il solo pensiero di quel ragazzo gli provocò un brivido alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Voleva vederlo, voleva stare con lui, aveva bisogno di lui.  
Il ragazzo fece per alzarsi, convinto di dove dover andare, quando notò un qualcosa di giallastro incastrato nel pugno di Cornelio: Derek lo sfilò senza pensarci.  
Era un foglietto antico, grezzo e decisamente fragile: Derek aveva quasi paura a respirarci sopra.  
Le calligrafie sul foglio erano diverse, con la prima ordinata, sottile e perfetta, la seconda pìù sghemba e casuale, e forse anche scritta da poco:

«E’ tempo che sorga una nuova luna,  
splendente, pura, forte e in salute.  
Tra le colline nasceranno i guardiani eterni, gli eroi del nuovo mondo»  
Hale  
Per Derek. E’ tempo che tu scopra la verità sulla tua famiglia. Questa è la profezia che i tuoi genitori cercavano, e per questo li ho incontrati in Messico.  
Sono stato io ad avere l’ispirazione divina per scriverla e io l’ho consegnata loro.  
Talia e tuo padre hanno servito la luna e Beacon Hills con rispetto e pazienza, degni eredi dei guardiani della luna.  
Ora tocca a te, Nahual, farti carico anche di questo: proteggi colui che ami, e proteggi la tua città.  
Il tuo cognome ti guida e ti protegge, assieme al Nahual.  
Abbi fede e spero che tu possa vivere una vita felice, assieme al ragazzo che ami e a tutti i tuoi amici. 

Cornelio 

Derek rimase basito per quasi un minuto intero: guardiano della luna? Lui e la sua famiglia erano lupi mannari da generazioni… ma pensare addirittura di dover proteggere la luna, che tanto lo aveva fatto soffrire, quando non riusciva a sostenere il peso delle proprie trasformazioni, era assurdo.  
Ora tutto tornava: ecco perché i suoi erano andati in Messico. Probabilmente Cornelio, tramite Deaton li aveva avvisati della profezia su di loro e i discendenti.  
Il ragazzo ebbe un illuminazione: «Ecco perché Yvita mi vuole tormentare e probabilmente uccidere…ed ecco perché a Cora ha rivelato del mio potere troppo grande. Lei è guardiana della luna come me, servendo Tezcatlipoca… e forse mi ha visto come ostacolo…certo, deve essere per forza così. In più il mio potere aumenta esponenzialmente, dato che sono un Nahual, oltretutto……»

Derek sorrise, mettendo in tasca il foglietto della profezia e nell’altra la pietra preziosa, allontanandosi dal luogo, prima che i poliziotti facessero la loro comparsa.

Ora sapeva. Sapeva esattamente qual era il suo ruolo, il suo posto nel mondo.  
Avrebbe ringraziato Cornelio a vita, certamente. Quell’uomo gli aveva rivelato il percorso da compiere, ovvero amare Stiles e proteggere Beacon Hills.  
«Non credo di volere di meglio dalla vita…» pensò tra sé e sé il ragazzo, che decise di avviarsi verso la fermata del bus, per dirigersi poi allo stadio.  
Il prossimo passo, dopo aver saputo finalmente la verità, era quello di far pace con Stiles e rivelare a tutti, magari in albergo, la vera identità di Jeremy.

……………………………………

Lo stadio applaudì senza fermarsi la performance dei Cyclones, nonostante avessero battuto la nazionale messicana.  
Il pubblico, comunque, aveva apprezzato l’intensità della partita, e come era stata giocata da entrambe le squadre. Era lo spettacolo che contava, alla fine.

Derek arrivò appena in tempo per ascoltare le congratulazioni da parte dell’organizzatore del torneo, e farsi vedere da Lydia sulle tribune: la ragazza era rauca, con le mani gonfie e rosse, e nonostante tutto continuava ad urlare ed applaudire.

«Ciao…dove sono Cora ed Allison?» chiese Derek avvicinatosi alla rossa.

«Oh, ci sei anche tu? Hai deciso di mostrare il tuo faccino, finalmente. Hai intenzione di fare pace con Stiles?»

«Ho intenzione di chiudermi in camera con lui stasera, a chiave. Devo chiarire una volta per tutte. E non lascerò che mostri, fiori o altro ci disturbino, questa volta»

«Uh, risoluto…» Lydia approvò il piano, annuendo con vigore.

«Ma non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Dove sono Allison e Cora?»

«Ally è alla ricerca delle pietre per sconfiggere Yvita .... mentre tua sorella è andata a rotolarsi nel letto con Aiden…»

Derek si voltò stupito.

«Quindi adesso loro due stanno insieme? Ma come…non mi è mai sembrato di vederli affiatati…»

«A quanto pare è stata una passione esplosa da poco… ma con forza…» sbottò Lydia, ancora infastidita.

«E tu che ne pensi?» chiese Derek con cautela.

Lydia si voltò con curiosità. Non si aspettava una domanda del genere da un tipo riservato come Derek.

«Penso che è meglio scendere giù e festeggiare con la squadra, e penso anche che probabilmente non è stata una mossa così corretta, ma almeno Cora è davvero innamorata di lui…»

Derek annuì, non volendo sapere altro. L’importante era che il suo branco non ne usciva diviso, con Cora e Aiden che si trasformavano in delle sottospecie di Omega.  
Il suo branco doveva rimanere unito, sempre.   
Il ragazzo seguì Lydia negli spogliatoi senza aggiungere altro, il cuore che iniziò a battere più forte, dimenticando i vari problemi.  
L’effetto Stiles si stava palesando sempre di più, con le mani inumidite e la tensione che cresceva.  
Doveva solo rivelargli cosa provava e che ne avrebbero discusso quella sera, in hotel, con le luci spente e la finestra semi aperta: non era così difficile, in fondo.

L’odore proveniente dagli spogliatoi era dei più vari: il sudore si mescolava a toni di yang yang, spruzzato dall’ennesimo deodorante di Kira. Il tutto veniva corredato dal profumo soave della felicità per la vittoria, e quello più speziato dell’adrenalina.  
Lydia entrò prima di lui negli spogliatoi, ignorando gli odori e abbracciando Scott con vigore, passando poi in rassegna il resto della squadra.  
Derek rimase appena fuori, torcendosi le mani: era un Alpha capobranco e si lasciava spaventare così da un incontro con Stiles?

Ridicolo.

La testa del giovane figlio dello sceriffo fece improvvisamente capolino dalla porta, e il cuore di Derek sobbalzò nel petto.  
Il ragazzo più giovane si avvicinò a passo lento, ma consapevole, finchè non si trovarono esattamente di fronte, immergendosi uno nelle iridi dell’altro.  
Derek allungò una mano, per poi chiuderla a pugno e ritrarla: voleva toccare Stiles, ma qualcosa, simile alla paura, lo bloccò improvvisamente.  
La litigata del giorno prima aleggiò pesante su di loro, proprio mentre Stiles imitò il gesto di Derek. Volevano toccarsi, stringersi forte e probabilmente baciarsi, ma qualcosa li fermava.

«Complimenti, siete in finale..» disse Derek dopo quelle che parvero ore, con una punta di orgoglio nella voce.  
«Grazie Derek, abbiamo davvero compiuto un impresa…sei venuto a vederci?»

«No, no. Dovevo cercare…ero in giro per la città, e ho trovato…» il corpo di Cornelio gli si materializzò nel cervello, e il ragazzo non potè non sospirare sommessamente.

«Che succede? Come mai quel sospiro?» chiese Stiles, preoccupato.

Derek decise che era meglio rivelare le cose come stavano: «Cornelio è morto, o meglio è stato ucciso, anche se non so da chi. L’ho trovato davanti alla sua tenda, dentro ad un telo bianco… era uno degli ultimi collegamenti rimasti con i miei genitori…» Derek strinse le mani a pugno, lottando per scacciare il pensiero di quell’uomo dalla testa.

Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro, indeciso sul da farsi, ma solo per qualche secondo.  
Derek aveva sofferto troppo per riuscire a provare ancora dolore.  
Sofferenza che non meritava, soprattutto uno come lui.

Stiles non riuscì più a sopportare l’essere stoico fasulla di Derek, dato che anche se stava male sempre, costantemente, ogni secondo, tentava comunque di non farlo notare.  
Ma Stiles lo notava, l’aveva sempre fatto, perché osservava Derek in maniera diversa rispetto agli altri, perché il dolore infinito di quel ragazzo era anche il suo, e non poteva tollerare come anche lui stesso fosse stato un ennesima fonte di dolore, il giorno precedente.  
Stiles si avvicinò ancora, non preoccupandosi delle goccioline di sudore provenienti da tutto il corpo, e alzando le braccia per avvolgere uno stupito Derek, in uno degli abbracci più caldi, sofferti, sudati e confortevoli che avesse mai donato a qualcuno.  
Subito le braccia di Derek si avvolsero attorno al suo corpo, lasciando che le anime dei due ragazzi, Nahual e protetto, si unissero senza possibilità di divisione.

Derek chiuse gli occhi, non volendo dimenticare nulla di quel momento così intenso. Ogni minimo dettaglio, il sudore della maglia di Stiles, il calore dei loro corpi e il movimento lieve che quel contatto stava provocando, come se stessero dondolando sul posto.  
La forza che quell’abbraccio gli donava, non sarebbe mai stata dimenticata.

«Mi dispiace tanto Derek…»

Derek sorrise leggermente, permettendo alla compassione di Stiles di entragli nel cuore. Aveva ragione il giovane Stilinski: quando i due stavano male, o erano in difficoltà, cercavano sempre conforto l’uno dall’altro.  
Non era la prima volta che i due si abbracciavano, in quella gita, aiutandosi a vicenda a sopportare il dolore lancinante che visioni, o perdite provocava.

Derek non riuscì più a trattenersi:«»Scusa, se ieri non ti ho creduto. Con Smith, intendo.«» Bisbigliò il maggiore all’orecchio di Stiles, sfiorando poi il lobo con le labbra.  
Stiles strinse più forte, avvertendo sensazioni calme e adrenaliniche allo stesso tempo, a causa del gesto di Derek, che lo aveva decisamente sorpreso.

«Dobbiamo parlare stasera e chiarire, una volta per tutte...» aggiunse poi l’Hale, posando la testa sulla spalla di Stiles.  
Non gli importava che gli altri compagni di squadra di Stiles lo vedessero. Non gli importava più di nulla, ormai.

«Perché stasera e non adesso?» chiese Stiles, spostando la mano sui capelli di Derek, accarezzandoglieli.

«Perché stasera saremo in pace, e ricordati che in camera mia c’è un letto grande. E non mi interessa se arriva quel diamine di coach e ci vuole tutti in una stanza, o si inventa altri coprifuoco. Io e te staremo lì insieme, fino al giorno dopo»

«Mi piace, hai avuto una grande idea» Stiles sorrise, per poi farsi più serio.

«Però io voglio spiegarmi. ho creduto di baciare te, ieri, quando mi hai sorpreso con Jeremy. Ho avuto un flash improvviso, durante il match, di come è andata davvero….. ti ho visto tornare dal corridoio e ti ho trascinato in camera. Eri tu quello che volevo, non Jeremy.  
Non ricordo altro, per adesso, però sono certo di questo. E’ come se…come se Jeremy avesse stranamente assunto il tuo aspetto…anche se non ne comprendo il motivo. Scott mi ha detto che probabilmente sono stato incantato, perché secondo lui Jeremy è un essere soprannaturale, dato che si è rigenerato in fretta, dopo che tu l’avevi colpito»

Qualcosa vibrò, nello stomaco di Derek: lui sapeva perché Jeremy assumesse il suo volto, e il solo pensiero gli fece tremare le viscere.

«Stiles, Scott ha ragione. Jeremy è un elfo seduttore, e per questo sì, un essere soprannaturale: e il motivo per il quale lui ti ha ricordato me, è perché gli elfi seduttori riproducono parti di volto di persone che amiamo oppure che ci mancano, o addirittura assumono le loro sembianze completamente…»

«Non credevo che anche Jeremy fosse un essere particolare.. comunque, dovresti essere fiero di sapere che un elfo seduttore ha dovuto prendere le tue sembianze, per provare ad abbindolare me…vuol dire che sono proprio perso per te» Stiles si staccò dall’abbraccio, fissando le pupille di Derek, dilatatasi leggermente.

«Non sei l’unico…» sussurrò Derek, perdendosi nell’ambra delle iridi di Stiles, lo sguardo che stava lentamente offuscandosi a causa della passione crescente.

Un colpo di tosse improvviso distrasse i due ragazzi, che si separarono di colpo: «»Tranquilli piccioncini, sono solo io. Non ho potuto non ascoltare il vostro discorso, e posso confermarvi che Jeremy ha tentato di fregare anche me. Ieri l’ho visto in faccia, e aveva dei tratti simili a quelli di Jackson.  
Credo che dovremmo stargli più alla larga possibile, prima che abbia anche qualche doppio fine..«» rivelò Lydia, avvicinatosi preoccupata.

«Doppio fine?»

«Si, e anche il fatto che tua sorella sia diventata tutto ad un tratto pappa e ciccia con lui, non mi piace. Secondo me, dovremmo indagare a fondo sulla questione»

Derek non potè che annuire alle parole di Lydia.  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso Stiles, stupendosi del suo sguardo ad un tratto spaventato. 

«Tutto bene? Stiles?»

Lo Stilinski diede un’occhiata alla zona degli spogliatoi, dove Jeremy lo stava fissando languidamente, spostando lo sguardo di scatto.  
Un’idea folle, eppure verosimile, si materializzò nel cervello del giovane.

«E se lui fosse alleato di Yvita?»

……………………………………………

«Alleato di Yvita? Jeremy? Tu dai i numeri amico»

Isaac sbattè un paio di uova contro il bordo di una ciotola di plastica , per poi romperle e farle cadere all’ interno: l’odore di prodotti da forno si espandeva nella cucina, maestoso e quasi pesante, a tratti.  
Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Isaac e Scott avevano ottenuto il permesso di poter cucinare una ventina di piccole tortine a forma di farfalla, nella cucina del ristorante dell’albergo: per aver usato però gli ingredienti specifici del ristorante, quella sera, avrebbero dovuto lavare i piatti almeno per un’ora.  
Non era un grosso problema, in fondo, e quindi l’accordo fu preso senza che nessuno si lamentasse.

«No, Isaac, io credo che Jeremy potrebbe esserlo. Derek ha scoperto la sua vera identità, è un elfo seduttore: lui vuole specificatamente separarmi da Derek, e Yvita sembra voglia fare lo stesso. E se magari lei temesse il potere del Nahual, per qualche assurdo motivo? Derek mi stava rivelando qualcosa su una profezia, quando mi avete trascinato via da lui per festeggiare la finale, qualcosa sulla sua famiglia, non so altro» 

«Beh, io non mi stupirei più di nulla, ormai.. ma più che Jeremy o quella vampira, è Cora che dobbiamo tenere d’occhio. Credo che quella con Aiden sia solo una copertura, in qualche modo. Jeremy va con lei in ospedale, e mi sembra davvero assurdo… che non sia magari anche lei coinvolta?» chiese Kira, teorizzando mentre mescolava farina e uova in una terrina di plastica.

«Potrebbe. Come potrebbe anche essere tutta una grossa fandonia…» ripetè Isaac, non convinto di quello che stavano ipotizzando gli amici.

«Beh, vedremo. Derek non la pensa come te, Isaac, e infatti è andato con Danny e Ethan alla ricerca del tempietto di Patecatl…… ah, e comunque mi dispiace per Cornelio, era un ometto simpatico…» borbottò Lydia, mentre buttava le buste vuote della farina.  
Spesso, però non poteva fare a meno di lanciare occhiate sfuggenti in direzione di Scott.

«A proposito…qualcuno ha notizie di Allison? Non si vede da stamattina, e sinceramente siamo a metà pomeriggio e non ha fatto sapere nulla»

«Mi aveva mandato un messaggio, dicendo che era alla ricerca delle pietre per sconfiggere Yvita. Ally ha un set di armi mica male, saprà cavarsela, non ho dubbi. Certo che sarei stata più tranquilla se qualcuno come te, Isaac, fosse andato con lei…» lo rimbrottò Lydia, mentre versava il composto nella prima formina e infornava.

«Non mi ha ascoltato, io avevo detto che saremmo andati insieme questo pomeriggio, ma lei ha preferito fare di testa sua»

«Spero la ricerca proceda bene, e che torni in albergo prima di cena» sospirò Kira, con la preoccupazione che iniziava a manifestarsi.

Stiles saltò sul posto, rischiando di far cadere la ciotola con gli ingredienti ad Isaac.

«Che c’è?» chiese Scott.

«Derek mi ha mandato un messaggio. Hanno trovato un altare dedicato a Patecatl»  
……………………………………………………………….

La tenda era stata posta sotto sequestro dalla polizia, e il telo col corpo finalmente rimosso: Derek guardò con nostalgia la zona del tendone arancione, il colore della vitalità e della gioia, così come quello del poncho di Cornelio, una persona che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
Un uomo con i tratti simili a quelli del druido si avvicinò al luogo, accompagnato da una bambina: l’odore aspro del dolore arrivò fino alle narici di Derek e Ethan, cosi come i pianti della ragazzina attraversarono l’intera strada.

I due lupi si erano semplicemente seduti sul bordo del monumento di entrata del parco, in attesa che arrivasse la navetta.

«Quella è la sua famiglia?» chiese Danny, indicando le due persone con un cenno del capo.

«Probabile. Mi aveva raccontato di una nipotina, qualche giorno fa» si ricordò Derek, la nostalgia che gli si infranse addosso come un onda. La sensazione lo faceva stare davvero male: voleva Stiles li con lui.

«E’ un peccato che anni e anni di ricerche e migliaia di boccette vengano messe sotto sequestro» pensò l’Hale, ad alta voce.

«Si, soprattutto è un peccato che l’abbiano ucciso. Ma sei sicuro di non riuscire a capire chi possa aver compiuto l’omicidio? Hai detto che sul suo collo c’erano artigli di lupo»  
Ethan scrutò Derek a fondo, aspettandosi una risposta che in realtà non sarebbe mai arrivata, anche a causa dell’interruzione dell’umano.

«La navetta!» indicò Danny, e il trio si precipitò verso la fermata, appena di fronte a dove stavano sostando.   
Era stato un vero e proprio colpo di fortuna, leggere per caso un cartello di una mostra sulla ceramica, che si sarebbe svolta in Calle Patecatl, ma dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, la fortuna era stata pienamente guadagnata.

Gli sarebbe mancato tantissimo Cornelio, Derek era certo. Non aveva capito il senso della profezia, e aveva fatto appena in tempo ad accennarla a Stiles, senza che il ragazzo ci cavasse un ragno dal buco.

-

Erano comodi i sedili della navetta, confortevoli e perfetti per la schiena, che spesso tendeva a curvarsi.  
Sarebbe stato un viaggio di quasi un ora, dal parco Alameda fino alla fermata di Calle Patecatl, e il pullman pareva anche piuttosto vuoto.  
Un po’ di pace, finalmente, per le orecchie abituate al caos del centro città.

Gli ultimi posti, poi, erano quelli dove ci si poteva sdraiare più facilmente, rimanendo comunque appartati: fu quello che fecero Danny e Ethan, che rimasero abbracciati e sdraiati per tutto il tragitto.

Derek sentì per la seconda volta una morsa di nostalgia allo stomaco. Voleva Stiles li con lui.  
Il ragazzo estrasse il cellulare, sommerso dalla noia della prospettiva di un viaggio inaspettato. In fondo, però era un modo per ricaricare le batterie, stendersi sul sedile e semplicemente provare a rilassarsi.

La rubrica fu la schermata che gli venne a tiro: Derek cercò la lettera S, indeciso se chiamare Stiles o semplicemente mandargli dei messaggi, tanto per ingannare il tempo. 

Il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia: il nome dello Stilinski non era da nessuna parte, perché corrispondenti alla lettera S c’erano solo Scott e lo sceriffo. 

«Allora, che pensi di fare, quando arriviamo lì, Derek? Calle Patecatl non è molto lunga, magari in una mezz’ora riusciamo a percorrerla» propose Danny, avvinghiato ad Ethan, entrambi sdraiati sui sedili.

«Non so.. credo dovremmo fare attenzione ai muri, o agli angoli della via, è più probabile trovare qualcosa relativo a Patecatl proprio lì…» rispose distrattamente Derek, alla ricerca del numero di Stiles.

«Uhm, quindi quando lo troviamo, basta che facciamo suonare la canzone di Patecatl con il cellulare e Ethan offre un fiore e il gioco è fatto? Credo sia troppo sem-»

«Non osare terminare quella frase Danny…no. Ethan, tappagli la bocca, per favore…» sbraitò Derek, che digitava frenetico sul touch screen.

Il ragazzo si diede dello scemo.

Aveva da poco mandato un messaggio a Stiles, per avvisarlo di “Calle Patecatl” e lo aveva trovato sotto il nome «Idiota», come sempre.

Derek scosse la testa, mentre di fianco Ethan aveva applicato il suggerimento del capo branco, tappando la bocca di Danny con un bacio intenso.

Derek sorrise, mentre il nome «»Idiota«» cambiava, diventando semplicemente «»Stiles«».  
Non voleva aggiungere emoticons o simboli strani, dato che non era da lui una cosa del genere, eppure non riuscì a fermarsi dall’aggiungere una faccina sorridente, accanto al nome del ragazzo che gli faceva andare il cuore ad una velocità doppia.

Derek chiuse gli occhi, stringendo tra le mani il cellulare e appoggiando la testa sul sedile.   
La voce del giornalista, trasmessa dalla tv, era limpida e chiara, anche se la velocità del discorso rimaneva abbastanza sostenuta.  
Derek si rese conto di essersi abituato piuttosto facilmente a sentir parlare spagnolo in giro per le strade, in tv e leggere giornali e cartelloni pubblicitari in questa lingua.  
Si era persino, incredibilmente abituato alla vita di Città del Messico, alle stradine che mostrando negozietti tipici con prodotti artigianali, chioschi per panini e burritos a volontà, oppure la classicità dei fast food.  
Derek non si stupiva più nel leggere cartelloni di rivolta su una via, e poi in quella opposta vedere decorazioni festive. Era una delle migliaia di contraddizioni di quella città, che sembrava sempre in festa, nonostante la perenne inquietudine e il senso di mistico che la pervadeva. 

Attraversare l’autostrada, cinque corsie di traffico sostenuto, e quella era una novità, mostrò a Derek il volto più rustico del Messico, con le distese aride e giallastre: una tonalità monocromatica che cozzava così tanto con il resto della città, immersa nel verde e nelle migliaia di colori delle casupole.   
Nello stesso tempo, però, il Messico era anche quello: contraddizioni a non finire.

Le prime avvisaglie di Calle Patecatl si mostrarono sottoforma di viuzze con negozietti ad un solo piano, i muri decisamente scrostati.

Erano lontani chilometri dallo sfarzo del centro città: era questo il volto del Messico rustico e disinibito, e anche molto più povero.  
Le macchine sembravano provenire da un film degli anni sessanta, e la rassegnazione attraversava il volto dei passanti. Le strade non erano poi così larghe, qui.

Derek, Danny e Ethan si fermarono appena davanti ad una casupola bianca, che pareva fosse stata importata dalla Grecia. In cima, la scritta «»Calle Patecatl«» troneggiava fiera, e accanto si poteva vedere un ritratto del dio, colorato di verde, rosso e giallo e simile ad un capo indiano, a causa del copricapo enorme e piumato che portava in testa. 

«Ok, e adesso? Percorriamo la via? Stiamo fermi e chiediamo informazioni?» Ethan si guardò intorno, poco sicuro del da farsi.

«Io suggerirei di percorrere la via, e soprattutto di guardarsi attorno. Sono certo che l’altarino sia qui da qualche parte…» suggerì Derek, convinto. 

Ci volle la mezz’ora preannunciata, prima che un gemito potesse scuotere la via: Ethan e Danny rimasero fissi a contemplare, con l’incredulità chiara nei loro volti, una cripta abbastanza eloquente, inserita nel muro dell’unica casa con più di un piano, nel giro di un chilometro.  
Sembrava quasi una casa delle bambole, colorata di un rosa acceso, con porte verde acqua e infrastrutture in legno, mentre la cripta era lì, trasparente, quasi invisibile se non si osservava con attenzione ogni dettaglio.

C’erano due alberelli di fronte ad essa, che quasi rendevano la cripta parte di una scena di un film sul mistico.  
La strada era deserta, e le casupole di mille colori davano ancora più il senso della scoperta, avvenuta proprio per caso.

Danny estrasse il cellulare, con la preghiera salvata, respirando sommessamente.  
Stavano per dire addio per sempre al peyote e al suo influsso malefico.

Derek sgranò gli occhi, prima di sospirare, sollevato.  
«Bene, Danny, prendi il fiore che avevi nello zaino e dallo a Ethan. Grazie al cielo oggi potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che vedo in giro questa maledetta pianta…»

«Non credere che sia così semplice Derek…»

Una voce di donna provenne dall’angolo della strada, ed era l’unica che Derek non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentire in quel momento.

L’Hale si voltò incredulo, seguito nello stesso gesto dai ragazzi di fianco a lui.

«Cora?» esclamò il fratello, completamente sbalordito.

«Esatto Derek. Sono stata posta qui come guardiana da Yvita, nel caso qualcuno fosse passato da questa zona. Qualcuno di soprannaturale come voi, in effetti…»

Derek non riuscì a formulare un pensiero logico.

«Tu…tu sei dalla loro parte?»

«Oh si Derek, e tu, da stupido quale sei, non te ne sei nemmeno reso conto. Ho ucciso io Cornelio ieri sera. Sono io la minaccia adesso. E’ bello sentirsi potenti, in effetti, Jeremy aveva ragione…»

«Jeremy? Jeremy… tu e lui allora eravate in… tu, lui e Yvita eravate d’accordo? Non ci credo Cora è impossibile»

Derek era sconvolto: mai avrebbe pensato che la sorella potesse compiere un volta faccia di quelle proporzioni.  
Cora aveva uno sguardo diverso, più cattivo e famelico del solito: un vento leggero le scompigliava i capelli, rendendola disordinatamente subdola e inquietante. Gli occhi blu fissavano Derek così intensamente che sembrava quasi volessero fargli una radiografia: il ragazzo indietreggiò, il gusto amaro dello sconforto che gli salì in gola.

Cora era un’assassina, e in quel momento di realizzazione, Derek si rese conto che in realtà lo sospettava da quella mattina, ma aveva troppa paura per accettarlo.

Il ragazzo dimenticò di andare contro sua sorella, perché poco di lei era rimasto in quel corpo, e si avventò senza scrupoli verso la Hale minore, all’urlo di «Non badate a me, voi distruggete il peyote!»

Cora era davvero forte, e ci volle tutta la determinazione di Derek per non farle seriamente male. Non voleva avere anche Cora sulla coscienza, nonostante il fatto che stesse combattendo tecnicamente contro il nemico.  
Derek afferrò i polsi della ragazza, stringendoglieli forte e bloccandola sul posto, prima di farla roteare e lanciarla lontano.

La ragazza si rialzò senza essersi fatta un graffio, buttando Derek per terra senza remore e voltandosi verso Ethan e Danny.  
«Non riuscirete a distruggere il peyote!» minacciò, pronta ad attaccarli.

Derek si contorse, per afferrarle la caviglia e trascinarla per terra con lui: la lotta tra i due si consumò senza esclusione di colpi, mentre Danny e Ethan guardavano, spaventati ed insicuri, le possibilità che Derek poteva avere contro di lei.

«Ragazzi! Fate quello che dovete fare, veloci!» ordinò Derek con voce flebile, a causa del piede di Cora che lo stava soffocando.  
Cora si voltò di nuovo verso Ethan, quando Derek la riafferrò, balzando su di lei e atterrandola.

«Derek, lasciami!» la ragazza si contorse, il volto famelico e la lucidità negli occhi completamente scomparsa.

«Ragazzi!» urlò ancora Derek, implorando: Danny si riscosse dal trauma di aver visto Derek e Cora lottare, per poi finalmente estrarre il bocciolo rosa dallo zaino, mettendolo nelle mani di Ethan.

«Ok, so che l’ultima esperienza che abbiamo avuto con il fiore non è stata delle migliori, ma ti prego, resisti, tienilo tra le mani giusto per darmi il tempo di premere il tasto play, e poi posalo tra le mani di Patecatl, proprio qui… mi fido di te Ethan…»  
Danny lasciò un piccolo bacio di incoraggiamento sulle labbra del fidanzato, prima di donargli il fiorellino malefico.

Ethan iniziò ad ansimare, sentendosi subito stordito e debole, ma Danny era davanti a lui e il lupo non poteva deluderlo.  
Non poteva lasciare che il fiore fosse ancora una volta, più forte di loro, e per questo il ragazzo radunò tutto il coraggio e la forza di volontà che possedeva, per appoggiare il fiore tra le braccia della figura di Patecatl, mentre le note della preghiera, soave e psichedelica, iniziarono a diffondersi nell’aria.

Il fiore rimase per qualche secondo immobile, al centro della cripta, in uno spazio più ricurvo, esattamente a livello del cuore del Dio.  
Sembrava che il tempo si fosse cristallizzato, talmente passava lento.  
Se non avesse funzionato nemmeno questa volta, allora il gruppo poteva facilmente definirsi nei guai, e anche grossi.

Un petalo si staccò improvvisamente dalla corolla, cadde per terra e si ridusse in polvere.

Ethan e Danny rimasero sconvolti e piacevolmente sorpresi nel vedere l’accaduto, mentre alle loro spalle, Cora si era fermata, lasciando Derek finalmente libero.

Il fiore iniziò a trasformarsi all’improvviso: lo stelo iniziò ad ingrossarsi e riempirsi di piccole spine, che crebbero, fino a diventare lunghe e appuntite. I petali si ritrassero, per poi allungarsi di nuovo e la pianta divenne più gonfia, ma non per questo più grossa.

La trasformazione venne accompagnata dal silenzio dei ragazzi, che lasciarono campo libero alla preghiera di riempire l’aria con le sue note.

La pianta, che aveva assunto le dimensioni di una palla da tennis, smise di mutare, rimanendo immobile.

I secondi passarono lenti, in attesa che qualcosa in più accadesse, e Derek, Ethan e Danny, per loro fortuna, non dovettero aspettare troppo.

Il peyote ritirò le sue spine, iniziando a rimpicciolirsi sempre più, fino a diventare un semplice piccolo seme, che si ritrasse sempre più in sé stesso, fino a scomparire.

Derek avvertì il peso del fiore svanire, sciogliersi come neve al sole e finalmente il ragazzo tornò a respirare a pieni polmoni, come non gli capitava da un pezzo.

Danny e Ethan indietreggiarono, raggiungendo gli Hale con Cora ancora decisamente confusa.

«E’ finita?» Bisbigliò Danny, incredulo.

Derek osservò ancora la cripta, col cuore che correva la maratona nel petto.

Era finita davvero.

«E’ finita!» urlò Ethan, abbracciando e baciando il suo ragazzo, mentre Derek si chinava verso sua sorella, che pareva aver vissuto tutte le pene dell’inferno.

«Cora?»

La ragazza fissò i propri occhi in quelli del fratello.

«Derek sono stata una stupida… ho.. ho ucciso C- Cornelio, e giuro non… non è colpa mia… Derek, io non volevo……lo sapevo che avrei combinato un guaio, prima o poi…» la ragazza, priva dell’influsso del Peyote, chinò il capo verso la spalla del fratello, posandosi su di essa, senza smettere di singhiozzare.

«Sono stata una persona orribile.. ho lasciato che il peyote… che il peyote mi influenzasse, ma giuro, non volevo. N- non ricordo nulla di quello che mi è accaduto in questi g-giorni, tranne l’uccisione di Cornelio… è l’avvenimento peggiore in assoluto…»

Cora sentì altre due paia di braccia che le si avvolsero attorno. Ethan e Danny raggiunsero gli altri due, convinti della buona fede della ragazza, ora sinceramente pentita.

«Tranquilla Cora, ti portiamo in hotel, sei salva adesso, non devi temere più nulla…»

……………………..

Otto paia di occhi erano fissi su di lei, curiosi sulle sue rivelazioni.

Cora Hale era seduta per terra, nella sua stanza, con la schiena rivolta verso il letto, il volto ormai asciutto, anche se la voce non smetteva di tremare. Sentiva il peso dei suoi gesti, lo avvertiva: si era stabilito sul suo stomaco come un macigno e quasi le bloccava il respiro.  
Non aveva voglia di aggiungere altro, l’umiliazione di aver ucciso Cornelio e aver lavorato con Jeremy e Yvita era troppa da sopportare.

La ragazza, durante il discorso di scusa che aveva tenuto al gruppo, non aveva smesso una volta di guardare Lydia di sottecchi: sapeva che la ragazza ce l’aveva a morte con lei per la storia con Aiden, e voleva chiarirsi al più presto.  
In fondo erano amiche, e anche profondamente.  
Stiles e Derek le stavano accanto, facendole forza e tranquillizzandola dopo la sua confessione.  
Nonostante i suoi gesti, in fondo, il resto del gruppo non potè biasimarla.

«Beh, non tutto il male viene per nuocere, no? Il peyote è stato sconfitto, e finalmente non dobbiamo più sopportare quel fiore che ci stava distruggendo l’esistenza» disse giudiziosamente Danny.

«Si, però… Cornelio ha pagato con la vita le mie follie…»

«Non eri in te, Cora, quando è successo… sappiamo che non sei un’assassina» la tranquillizzò Lydia, a sorpresa.  
Cora la osservò di nuovo, incapace di trattenersi ancora.  
«La fai facile…io non mi sono opposta per nulla, mi sento una maledetta codarda..»

«Cora, eri stata posseduta, è comprensibile, e forse non ricordi nemmeno come tutto questo è iniziato»

Stiles provò a consolare l’amica in tutti i modi, ma la ragazza sembrava non darsi pace: guardava senza sosta un volto, e poi un altro, come per sperare che la perdonassero per i suoi gesti.

Derek sospirò, infilandosi una mano nella tasca, per estrarre un fazzoletto da prestare alla sorella, così da asciugarsi le lacrime, quando un foglietto piuttosto vecchio cadde per terra, attirando l’attenzione di tutti.

«Quello cos’è?» chiese Stiles, curioso, raccogliendolo, senza però leggerlo. 

«E’…oggi sono andato da Cornelio, in realtà volevo parlare con lui, però ovviamente non è stato possibile. Sono riuscito ad avvicinarmi a lui e ho notato che aveva le mani strette a pugno. Sono riuscito ad estrarre il foglietto senza toccare Cornelio e…beh»

«Si, ma cos’è?»

«E’ una profezia, Stiles, te ne avevo accennato qualche ora fa…non ho capito molto quello che intende dire, ma credo che riguardi noi Hale, e soprattutto il significato del nostro cognome»

«Che sarebbe?» chiese Cora, incuriosita.

«Hale significa forte, in salute, eroe e guardiano della luna, secondo questo foglio. Credo che il nostro destino sia quello di proteggere la luna, in un qualche modo»

«Ecco perché i tuoi genitori sono corsi in Messico a cercare Cornelio, tempo fa! In realtà erano alla ricerca di questa!» Lydia indicò il pezzo di carta con fare saccente, e Derek la fissò, interessato.

«Si, potrebbe essere…hai ragione Lydia, ha senso in effetti…»

Stiles rimase un attimo soprappensiero, grattandosi il mento, intento a capire quale fosse il problema in tutta la faccenda.

«Tutto bene Stiles? Ti si sentono le rotelle del cervello che girano» asserì Isaac, divertito.

«C’è qualcosa che mi sfugge, in tutta questa faccenda… sono sicuro che sia qualcosa di importante, ma non capisco cosa esattamente, e mi vengono i nervi»

«Stiles non affaticarti, non serve…credo di aver già capito io… Yvita mi cerca perché anche lei è guardiana della luna, e quindi siamo avversari…» Derek osservò Stiles, tentando di persuaderlo, ma fu tutto inutile. L’Hale si perse a fissarlo, e soprattutto il modo in cui aggrottava le sopracciglia, o come si grattava il mento con quelle sue dita lunghe e perfette, oppure la muscolatura del braccio, che si notava più facilmente, dato che era in tensione, e i capelli sparpagliati in disordine… 

«Derek ha ragione…mmm, e io invece è da questo pomeriggio che mi sto scervellando per capire il perché abbiamo cucinato dolci a forma proprio di farfalla, quando c’erano altri milioni di forme»

Il cervello di Lydia quasi vibrava, talmente era in attività. Derek era rimasto semplicemente ad osservare Stiles, e il resto del gruppo provava a calmare Cora e il suo nervosismo.

La ragazza però sembrava nervosa e agitata, non riuscì più a contenersi: «Lydia…io voglio risolvere la situazione con te, non voglio che ci siano strane incomprensioni o altro, ok? Il fatto è che.. sono innamorata di Aiden, ho provato a limitarmi in tutti i modi possibili, ma non ce l’ho fatta…»

Lydia la scrutò con attenzione, per poi rivolgersi a Kira: «Uscite, dobbiamo parlare due minuti da sole…»

Kira annuì, spingendo fuori dalla stanza il resto del gruppo, permettendo senza fare troppo sforzo, a Lydia e Cora di avere un chiarimento.

«Non allungherò troppo il discorso, Cora. Sono rimasta delusa dal tuo comportamento, e non poco, perché credevo fossi una delle mie migliori amiche. Il problema, in questa storia, è che tu probabilmente hai ragione. Spesso, in questi ultimi giorni, mi sono chiesta quale fosse realmente la concezione che avevo del rapporto con Aiden, e la risposta mi è arrivata facilmente al cervello, ma non volevo accettarla.  
Il tuo gesto è stato moralmente sbagliato, ma non posso biasimarti, soprattutto contando che io non ho mai provato nulla di serio per Aiden. E adesso ho le idee un po’ confuse nel campo amoroso, ma sono sicura di una cosa: non amo Aiden, e quindi, se voi due vi amate, non posso fare nulla per impedirvelo»

Forse fu merito del fiore scomparso, o grazie alla nuova evidente cotta che la rossa provava, ma Lydia non pareva così arrabbiata con Cora, come la Hale temeva.

Cora sorrise, rilasciando un profondo respiro che non si era resa conto di trattenere.

«Grazie, Lydia, grazie…io, non so davvero cosa…sei una ragazza fantastica e davvero, spero che la vita possa offrirti il meglio…»

Cora si avventò sull’amica, abbracciandola con forza, mentre il gruppo rientrava.

«Woah, due ragazze che lottano per lo stesso ragazzo si abbracciano così? Beh, sembra un sogno…» disse Scott, abbracciando entrambe per la foga di vederle finalmente riappacificate.  
Lydia ricambiò l’abbraccio a tre, avvertendo come il cuore battesse un po’ più forte: un’occhiata eloquente di Cora la invitò a fermarsi, prima di destare sospetti.

«A proposito di sogno.. non mi capacito ancora come abbiamo fatto a dormire così bene stanotte..» disse Ethan, curioso.

«Me lo chiedo anch’io, dato che ho sempre sofferto di insonnia o sonno disturbato..» aggiunse Danny, abbracciato al fidanzato.

Cora, che si era staccata dall’abbraccio a tre con Scott e Lydia, riflettè sulle parole degli amici.

«E’ colpa mia...- rivelò, sgranando gli occhi – ora ricordo qualcosa di più… c’era..c’era Yvita che mi ha costretto a farvi dormire, per attaccare con calma Cornelio... c’era anche lei, e Jeremy»

«Jeremy? Jeremy Smith? Lui cosa centra in tutto questo??» chiese sconvolto Danny.

«E’ un elfo seduttore. Ha provato a sedurre Stiles per tutta la gita, in effetti, e probabilmente anche da prima. Beh, ci tiriamo via un problema, e ne arrivano altri… spiegati meglio Cora? In che senso ti ha costretta Yvita? » chiese Derek.

«Beh, ho dovuto piazzarvi un po’ di polvere di Peyote per farvi addormentare: se qualcuno di voi si fosse accorto che Cornelio era in pericolo, credo che sareste intervenuti per aiutarlo. Non ricordo altro, mi dispiace»

«Forse e meglio se dormi un po’» propose Derek, accarezzando il volto provato di Cora, che si era stesa a letto: il peso delle sue azioni le piombò addosso all’improvviso, e per questo decise di voler semplicemente dormire.

«Beh, sarà meglio riunirci nelle nostre stanze, aspettiamo l’ora di cena, che tanto ormai dovrebbe essere tra poco…avete programmi per stasera?» chiese Isaac al gruppo, riunitosi davanti all’ascensore.

«Io credo che rimarrò in camera» biascicò Stiles, arrossendo vistosamente, tanto che Derek ridacchiò sotto i baffi.

«Io andrò da Aiden…se qualcuno vuole venire con me. Allison è rimasta lì e dice che il prossimo pullman per calle Madrid sarà alle dieci di sera, quindi mi sa che appena dopo cena vado da lei e torniamo insieme» disse Lydia, frettolosamente.

«Ok… beh, noi vedremo il da farsi…ci vediamo a cena….» annuì Isaac, pensieroso.

Scott scosse la testa, mente insieme a Kira, Derek e Stiles, salì le scale, diretto verso la sua stanza.

«Tutto bene Scott?» chiese Derek, che nel frattempo aveva preso la mano di Stiles.

«No.. cioè, Danny ha parlato del fatto che stanotte abbiamo dormito tutti di sasso... e io stavo ripensando al sogno che ho fatto.. è stato strano, in effetti. Prima ho sognato di quando io e te, Stiles, facevamo le gare di carrelli tra le corsie dei supermercati»

«Oh si! Ricordo perfettamente! Mia madre e tua madre un giorno ci hanno addirittura regalato un peluche, per farci smettere»

«Quel peluche era un serpente..il mio, ti ricordi? E appena l’ho ricevuto nel sogno, è successa una cosa strana… ha praticamente preso vita, diventando enorme, rosso e simile ad un drago cinese»

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre ormai erano arrivati davanti alle rispettive camere.

«Continua» gli intimò lui.

«Praticamente ho sognato voi due…» proseguì Scott, indicando Stiles e Derek, «che eravate in una foresta, e un serpente nero ti stava stritolando Stiles..e poi sono comparso io, insieme al serpente, e ti ho aiutato..»

«E poi il serpente e l’animale rosso hanno combattuto, mentre provavo a proteggere Stiles, ed è comparso un lupo, il serpente cattivo è esploso e dal nulla è apparso un animale ferito?» continuò Derek, sconvolto ma sicuro del suo racconto.

Lo sguardo sbalordito di Scott poteva essere visto perfino da Marte.

«Stai scherzando vero? Come fai a saperlo?? Mi leggi nel pensiero?» esclamò Mc Call, stupito.

«No Scott.. anch’io ho fatto lo stesso sogno… anche se non ne ho pienamente capito il senso..»

«Il serpente cattivo potrebbe essere Yvita? E il lupo.. non so, magari il Nahual di Derek? E l’altro serpente potresti essere tu, Scott?»

«Ma Kira, io sono un lupo…anche se spesso mi capitava di sentirmi dentro al serpente, durante il sogno..»

«Quale dei due serpenti? Non quello che stritola me, vero?» ridacchiò Stiles, divertito.

«No, l’altro…ah, e comunque è strano il fatto che abbiamo fatto entrambi lo stesso sogno. Avrà pure qualche significato..»

Il silenzio che seguì l’affermazione di Scott, venne riempito dal rumore cavernoso dello stomaco di Stiles, che implorava di essere riempito.

«Qualcuno ha fame…» ghignò Derek, lanciando uno sguardo verso il ragazzo.

«E Isaac mi ha appena avvisato che è pronta la cena, quindi mi sa che sarà meglio scendere, per il bene di Stiles... strano, oggi l’hanno preparata davvero presto, sono a malapena le sette..» pose il dubbio Kira.

«Domani c’è la finale di Lacrosse: prima mangiamo, prima andiamo a dormire, prima ci svegliamo domani.. sono le regole del Coach» elencò Stiles, pronto ad addentare qualunque cosa gli passasse sotto i denti.

I ragazzi raggiunsero l’ascensore, chi affamato, chi tranquillo, e chi, come Scott e Derek, ancora dubbioso sul significato del sogno.

………

Sembrava fosse una cena qualsiasi, con le coppie sedute vicine e la quantità industriale di cibo che veniva servita ai tavoli: tra paella, specialità messicane, insalate, carne, pesce o altro, l’intento era solo quello di mangiare in pace, e poi dedicarsi al riposo, tanto predicato dal coach.

Solo che non era una cena normale, non finchè il coach non passò tra i tavoli per incitare il gruppo e motivarlo per la partita del giorno dopo.

«Ecco! Il tavolo dei co – capitani.. mangiate, è importante per domani. Però non riempitevi troppo, dato che dovete correre a dormire tra poco.. vi voglio carichi per domani, è importante per la nostra squadra che voi siate al meglio…»  
L’uomo fece una pausa, notando tre sedie vuote, al posto della solita, che apparteneva ad Aiden.

«Scusate, ma perché mancano tre persone in questo tavolo? Dove sono Hale e la tua ragazza Argent, Isaac?»

Stiles fu il più rapido a rispondere: «»Beh, Cora è di sopra che dorme…è un po’ stanca, oggi non è stata molto bene, ma è tutto sotto controllo...ehm, Allison…è ..»

«Da Aiden, dice che ha problemi a tornare…e che probabilmente dovrò poi andarla a trovare e riaccompagnarla in taxi…» aggiunse Lydia, andando in soccorso dell’amico.

«Oh, beh. Va bene. Mi raccomando, finita la cena, tutti a nanna…ehi Greenberg! Occhio alla linea!»

Il coach si diresse verso Greenberg, che continuava a riempirsi il piatto di paella, lasciando il gruppo in silenzio, a riflettere sul discorso appena concluso.

«Non ha senso…- asserì Isaac, scuotendo la testa, voltandosi verso Lydia - non ha senso tutto quello che ti ha detto. Se voleva tornare a Calle Madrid senza prendere il pullman, poteva usufruire di un taxi…non ha senso» ripetè Isaac, sempre meno convinto.

«I taxi lavorano sempre, specialmente durante il giorno. Non avevo pensato all’incongruenza. Quindi.. aspettate, potrebbe non essere da Aiden? Ma a me ha spedito messaggi tutto il giorno» si lamentò Lydia, con la tensione che iniziava a fluire lentamente.

«Prova a mandarle un altro messaggio, suggerendole di prendere un taxi, magari con la fretta del mistero da scoprire, non ci ha pensato» propose Kira, accanto a lei.

«Lo farò» annuì Lydia, che, dopo aver estratto il cellulare dalla tasca, digitò il messaggio per l’amica, le dita che volavano sullo schermo. 

«Allison, potresti venire in taxi qui a Calle Madrid, non c’è motivo di aspettare il pullman della sera…comunque aspettami da Aiden, che ti raggiungo io»

La ragazza cliccò sulla parola «»invia«», spedendo il messaggio, leggermente più tranquilla.

Un fischio leggero provenne dal tavolo a fianco di quello dei ragazzi: sembrava un tipico segno di notifica emesso dai cellulari.

Lydia sgranò gli occhi, quando vide il cellulare di Allison, con l’inconfondibile cover color blu ciano, tra le mani di Jeremy Smith.

«Ma che diamine…?»

«CORA!» Derek quasi urlò, prima di precipitarsi con foga fuori dalla sala, senza lasciare nessuna spiegazione.

«Ehi, ma Derek? Che succede?» gli urlò Scott, mentre il resto del gruppo si alzava di fretta per seguire l’Alpha.

«Cora, si sta lamentando, la sento..potrebbe..potrebbe aver ricordato qualcosa…»

I ragazzi corsero a perdifiato verso la stanza numero 604, dove trovarono la ragazza in preda a spasmi e urla: stava avendo un incubo, e probabilmente anche bello pesante.

«Cora! Cora svegliati!!» urlò Derek, scuotendola con forza.

«Derek avrà un trauma se la svegli così? Tu e la delicatezza siete proprio dei mondi opposti» si lamentò Isaac, nervoso.

La ragazza aprì gli occhi: le pupille, illuminate dai lampioni che pian piano iniziavano a ravvivare il buio cittadino, erano decisamente larghe, come se la ragazza stesse vivendo un attacco di panico.

«Cora rilassati! Non capisco, perché sei agitata? Hai ricordato cosa è successo? C’è dell’altro, oltre a Cornelio?»

La ragazza annuì lentamente, incapace di emettere altri suoni.

«Spiegacelo, non ti preoccupare, dobbiamo sapere!«» le disse Kira dolcemente, cercando di spronarla.

«Ho paura che.. quello che ho visto non sia un semplice sogno»

«Beh, ma dicci che hai visto!» le intimò Derek, spazientito.

La ragazza prese un grosso respiro, prima di parlare: «Allison. L’ho vista incatenata, con i polsi legati a delle sbarre che sembrano quelle di una prigione. Non so che le sta succedendo, non so se è vero… ho paura…ho..»  
Cora iniziò a tremare, e Derek, Scott, Isaac e Ethan la abbracciarono, tentando di alleviarle il dolore evidente che provava.

«Allison? Ma se Lydia ha detto che è da Aiden?» la contraddisse Kira, confusa.

Lydia iniziò a sentire l’ansia dentro di sé, trascinarla in un vortice dal quale avrebbe fatto davvero fatica ad uscire.  
Cora aveva ragione: Jeremy aveva il cellulare di Allison, quindi poteva voler dire che lui avesse davvero a che fare con tutta quella faccenda.  
Avevano capito da un pezzo, in fondo, che di Jeremy non potevano fidarsi.

«Cora, Allison sta bene, è da Aiden, Lydia può confermarlo, vero Lydia?» chiese Isaac, preoccupato.

La ragazza annuì alle parole dell’amico, stupendosi del proprio gesto. Senza farsi vedere dagli altri, tese una mano verso Stiles, attirando la sua attenzione.

I due indietreggiarono, senza farsi notare dal gruppo.

«Cosa c’è Lydia?»

Lei strinse i pugni, cercando di trovare il coraggio di parlare: era il suo migliore amico, in fondo. Non doveva essere difficile confidarsi con lui.

«Jeremy ha il cellulare di Allison. Le ho mandato un messaggio a cena, per avvisarla che sarei andata da lei, e ho visto chiaramente che Jeremy ha estratto il cellulare dalla tasca. Devi.. devi fartelo dare, ok? E devi farti dire dove è finita, perché credo che Cora abbia ragione…non voglio…non v-voglio p-perderla, è come una s-sorella per me…»  
La ragazza iniziò ad ansimare, in preda al panico: Stiles tentò di calmarla, posandole le mani sulle spalle.

«Respira Lydia.. ok, io non mi fido di Jeremy, e so per certo, ormai che è un essere dal quale bisogna stare alla larga, ma so che è innamorato di me.. quindi potrei sfruttare la sua infatuazione, per farmi dare il cellulare e dirmi dov’è finita.  
Sappiamo che Jeremy e Yvita lavorano insieme…e quindi è possibile che abbiano preso loro Allison. Tranquilla Lydia, fidati di me..»

Stiles corse fuori dalla stanza, sotto lo sguardo spaventato di Lydia.  
Derek si voltò, sentendo i passi del ragazzo che si allontanavano, dirigendosi verso la rossa.

«Dove sta andando Stiles?»

«Ha appena capito una cosa.. è andato di sopra nella sua stanza. Non so quanto tempo ci metterà a scendere» mentì Lydia, che ormai era andata in tilt.  
Aveva la netta sensazione che aver mandato Stiles da Jeremy fosse valsa come una condanna, per il ragazzo.  
Il branco rimase con Cora per un ora piena, nella quale la ragazza raccontò sempre più vividamente i dettagli della prigione dove era rinchiusa Allison. Nessuno credeva più stesse delirando: la ragazza raccontava la verità, ed Allison era stata davvero rapita.

Kira rimase in camera di Cora, concordando con Scott che si sarebbero tenuti in contatto tramite cellulare: Mc Call, Derek, Isaac, Ethan, Danny e Lydia, invece, salirono verso il settimo piano, nervosi e poco propensi alle parole.

Allison era scomparsa e dovevano badare ai fatti, adesso, perché solo l’azione l’avrebbe riportata tra loro, sana e salva.

«Ascoltate, dobbiamo andare in camera, altrimenti il coach ci continua a sbraitare addosso. Se qualcuno si fa venire in mente un piano, lo mandi tramite messaggio, siamo intesi? Allison starà bene, non dobbiamo preoccuparci» cercò di convincerli Scott.

I ragazzi annuirono: la tensione per la notizia e la stanchezza per tutto quello che stava accadendo, senza contare la pressione per la partita, funzionarono da sonnifero. Il gruppo si divise, augurandosi la buonanotte, appena prima che il coach li sorprendesse, incitandoli a suon di «A DORMIRE, C’è UNA FINALE CONTRO LA RAPPRESENTATIVA BRASILIANA DOMANI! METTETE I VOSTRI SEDERINI NEL LETTO E NON FIATATE! »

Derek entrò nella propria camera, non prima di aver salutato Scott e Lydia, rimasta ancora nel piano, all’apparenza nervosa e irritabile.

«Beh, sarà meglio che io vada a riposare. Stiles mi perdonerà, ma credo sia meglio che vada a cercare Allison, piuttosto che seguire la finale di Lacrosse… priorità.. a proposito, che fine ha fatto? Dovevamo parlare stasera, ma credo non sia più il caso»

Alla menzione di Stiles, il cuore di Lydia battè più forte, e la ragazza iniziò a sfregarsi nervosamente le mani. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime.

«Lydia? Tutto bene? Non è che stai avendo un attacco di panico? »

Scott le si avvicinò preoccupato e spaventato, dalla reazione esagerata della ragazza, che non smetteva di ansimare.

«E’ successo qualcosa a Stiles?» sbottò Derek, con forza.

«In effetti non si vede in giro da un po’..come mai? Lydia ne sai qualcosa?» tentò Scott, con la preoccupazione che iniziava a salire.

Lydia scoppiò a piangere senza ritegno, le lacrime che scossero i due ragazzi.

«E’ successo qualcosa a Stiles? Dov’è? Lo sai? Lydia perché piangi? Se gli è accaduto qualcosa…» Derek afferrò il polso della rossa, stringendoglielo con foga, prima che Scott ringhiasse e si mettesse tra i due.

«Sei pazzo? Lasciala stare! Che ti è preso Derek?»

«Lei sa qualcosa, Stiles non si vede da un po’, io l’ho visto allontanarsi dalla stanza di Cora e poi è completamente scomparso…»  
«E’ d-da…l’ho mandato da Jeremy. Lui.. ho notato il cellulare, era quello di Allison e allora ho mandato Stiles a inseguirlo per…per fargli dire dove fosse Allison, e.. Jeremy, nonostante la sua evidente malignità, ha una cotta per Stiles. Ho pensato che sfruttare questa debolezza, magari poteva a-aiutarci…»

La debolezza dell’idea di Lydia si fortificò man mano che la spiegazione proseguiva.  
Giunta alla fine, la ragazza si rese conto che quella era senza dubbio il piano più assurdo che potesse ideare e non solo: aveva messo Stiles in un’enorme situazione di pericolo.

Scott e Derek aprirono le proprie stanze nello stesso momento, ma Stiles non era in nessuna delle due.

Il trio tentò di dirigersi verso la camera di Smith, sul loro stesso piano, ma la trovarono tristemente vuota.

La paura colpì Derek in pieno petto, mozzandogli il respiro.  
Stiles era scomparso, ne erano certi: Jeremy l’aveva rapito, così come aveva rapito Allison, e nessuno, nemmeno il genio Lydia, aveva idea di come poterli salvare.

……………………………………….

La grata cigolò con forza, prima di essere chiusa di scatto, e non senza fatica.  
Il corpo incosciente di Stiles Stilinski venne accasciato accanto a quello di Allison, che con gli occhi sbarrati e il respiro ansimante, fissava la linea rossa che scorreva lungo la tempia dell’amico.

Faceva freddo in quella stanza, e Allison non sapeva più come potersi riscaldare: il calore emesso dalle torce non bastava più, ormai.

Jeremy Smith lanciò uno sguardo veloce alla Argent, intuendo la sua preoccupazione: «»Oh, stai tranquilla dolcezza, il tuo amico è vivo. E’ solo un po’ stordito, ma non preoccuparti, si riprenderà. Gli ho tirato una botta in testa perché mi aveva stufato, con quel chiacchiericcio. Prega il cielo che non inizi a parlare a vanvera come fa di solito, altrimenti è un guaio…potremmo stufarcene e tiragli una botta più forte. Potremmo ucciderlo…«»

Jeremy rise, una risata priva di gioia,e per certi versi decisamente inquietante.

«E’ colpa mia se il ragazzo è qui, comunque. Ti ho rubato il cellulare e la tua amica Martin mi ha notato mentre tentavo di risponderti ad un messaggio… beh, dai, almeno hai un po’ di compagnia…»

«Sei un bastardo» sussurrò Allison, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Le mani legate le avevano impedito di afferrare una qualsiasi delle armi che aveva portato, ma almeno, a furia di allentarle, era riuscita ad allargare la presa delle manette, che non potevano più stringerle il polso, tanto da farla sanguinare. 

Jeremy ridacchiò ancora, prima di abbandonare la stanzetta, soffiando sulle torce che smisero di fornire l’unica fonte di luce per i due prigionieri.

«Bastardo dici? Ah, ma non sai quanto, cara mia…non sai quanto»


	9. Sacrifice

Lo scrosciare rumoroso della pioggia sovrastò il borbottio pigro del motore: il paesaggio opaco e palesemente bagnato filtrava, senza fatica, dal vetro freddo del finestrino, lo stesso accarezzato da centinaia se non migliaia, di goccioline salate spedite direttamente dal cielo.  
Una in particolare colpì Scott, che ne osservò distratto il tragitto breve, ma intenso; scorrendo lasciava una scia leggera d’acqua, cancellata però all’istante dalle altre più imponenti.

Scott chiuse gli occhi,cercando in qualche modo di riprendere il controllo sul proprio respiro, agitato e frenetico sin dal mattino.  
La continua morsa allo stomaco gli ricordò di nuovo che accanto a lui non c’era il suo migliore amico, svanito nel nulla dalla sera precedente, così come Allison, la ragazza che si era promesso di proteggere da un paio di anni a quella parte.   
Sembrava che la preoccupazione per i due ragazzi si fosse estesa anche sulla volta celeste: il grigiore di un cielo uggioso non fece altro che evidenziarla.

Il silenzio dell’ultima fila strideva contro il caos e la tensione del resto del pullman,che non vedeva l’ora di disputare la finale: il coach sembrava quello più in forma: saltellava avanti e indietro per il corridoio stretto, come morso da una tarantola, predicando ottimismo e voglia di vincere ai suoi amati giocatori.

Isaac lo osservò distratto, prima di rompere quel silenzio freddo: «Non posso credere di dover giocare la finale di un torneo per forza, quando Stiles e Allison sono introvabili, e per quanto ne sappiamo, potrebbero essere benissimo dentro ad una fossa…»

«Isaac finiscila!» lo zittì Kira all’istante, rimproverandolo con lo sguardo, nella speranza che Scott non avesse sentito.

«Isaac ha ragione… Siamo tutti bloccati qui, quando potevamo essere con Derek, Cora e Lydia e cercare i nostri amici. Odio questo posto, odio questo torneo, e odio chi l’ha organizzato.  
Sembra abbia fatto tutto apposta... sembra davvero che sia stato l’organizzatore a spedirci qui di proposito!» sbottò lui, frustrato. 

«Scott, ascolta, adesso prendi un bel respiro e ti concentri. Il coach ti vuole in forma, e non puoi pensare di deluderlo. C’è una finale del torneo da vincere e lo so che è stupido e insensibile da parte mia, però devi concentrarti solo su quella. Derek, Cora e Lydia sono gli addetti alla ricerca..e poi non dimenticare che abbiamo una banshee nel gruppo. Dovesse succedere qualcosa, lei sarebbe la prima a saperlo…»

I tentativi maldestri di Kira non funzionarono. Scott si mosse nervosamente sul sedile, lanciandole un’occhiata di fuoco: «Ah, e quindi io dovrei starmene buono ad aspettare da un momento all’altro di sentire l’urlo di Lydia, quindi la certezza che Allison e Stiles siano morti?»

Scott era intrattabile, ma per una giusta causa. Stiles e Allison avevano rischiato spesso di farsi male sul serio, in quegli anni di avventure e scorribande sotto la luna piena, ma mai così gravemente da far temere loro il peggio.  
Solo Stiles, posseduto da uno spirito maligno, aveva avuto qualche problema una decina di mesi prima, ma i ragazzi erano riusciti a superarlo, anche se non senza affanni.

«Scott, non intendo dire questo lo sai… oh, sta arrivando il coach, mi raccomando, cercate di far finta di essere più allegri possibile»

A Kira venne risparmiata l’occhiataccia dei quattro accanto a lei, solo perché il coach si era ormai avvicinato alla loro zona.

«Oh, ed ecco i miei campioni, tutti in fila, concentrati al massimo…posso quasi avvertire la vostra tensione! Ma ricordatevi di non essere troppo preoccupati, sapete perché? Com’era il detto? Partita bagnata, partita fortunata..oh e anche perché Greenberg è in panchina, e ogni volta che quel ragazzo non calpesta il terreno di gioco, saremo sempre in corsa verso la vittoria. E’ probabile che si metta a giocare con il cellulare di nuovo, comunque, come ha fatto fino ad ora…»

Scott sospirò, la mano legata a quella di Kira, quasi non ascoltando nemmeno i soliti proclami del coach, sommerso dal tormento per gli amici.

Stavolta però, Finstock si accorse del problema di uno dei suoi capitani.

«Mc Call, cos’è quel sospiro? Ti voglio deciso e in forma per la partita! Sei uno dei capitani, e pretendo il massimo da te. Ah…a proposito, dove avete detto che è finito Stilinski? E la Argent è ancora in ospedale da Aiden? Non l’ho vista stamattina a colazione»

Un brivido attraversò rapido i ragazzi, come una scossa elettrica, e Danny fu il primo e l’unico a trovare una scusa decente per pararsi le spalle, e non destare sospetti: «»Si, Allison è da Aiden… e comunque anche Hale e Martin sono da lui… verranno a vederci sicuramente, non si preoccupi. E per Stilinski, le abbiamo detto che è nella sua camera in preda a forti starnuti, e per questo non è potuto venire. E poi glielo abbiamo anche mostrato«».

Era vero: Scott aveva infilato uno dei suoi cuscini sotto il letto di Stiles, simulando la forma del ragazzo nel letto, dormiente.  
Il coach, accecato dalla tensione per partita imminente, non aveva indagato oltre, fermandosi sulla soglia della camera, e osservando di sfuggita il letto. 

«Si, mi ricordo, ehi..a proposito, nessuno sa che fine ha fatto Smith? Non si vede neanche lui… non che sia un grosso guaio, è un pessimo giocatore, addirittura peggio di Greenb-Mc Call stai bene?! Mi è sembrato di aver visto i tuoi occhi cambiare colore!»

Il coach fissò stupito Scott, che non era riuscito a trattenere la rabbia, sbottando un «Bastardo», dopo aver sentito pronunciare il nome di Jeremy.  
Gli occhi si erano pericolosamente tinti di rosso, senza che nessuno, lui per primo, lo potesse evitare.

«No, Coach, ha visto male… io, sono solo agitato per la p-partita, e.. quando mi innervosisco, gli occhi si arrossano» tentò Scott, imbastendo la scusa più assurda che potesse inventarsi.

Funzionò.

«Ok, beh, allora vi lascio soli, e mi raccomando Mc Call, ti voglio una bestia in campo! Dovete essere tutte bestie, dalla forza bruta e straripante!» proclamò il coach, fiero, allontanandosi per tornare tra i posti davanti.

«Bestie… non sa quanto ha ragione» ridacchiò Ethan, per la prima volta quella mattina.

Scott sospirò, appoggiando la testa contro la spalla della fidanzata, completamente scarico.  
Per poco non rivelava il suo segreto al coach, quello sì che sarebbe stato un grosso problema.

«Capisco il tuo tormento Scott, credimi. Ma non puoi farci molto. Devi solo sperare che Lydia, Cora e Derek li trovino il prima possibile, e che nulla di grave succeda nel frattempo…» tentò di nuovo la Yukimura.

«Anche perché Allison è uscita con pugnali, pistole e altre armi nello zaino. Dubito che qualcuno possa comunque farle troppo male» si inserì Isaac, tentando di ristabilire un po’ di ottimismo.

«Il problema è che sono umani, Isaac. Non possono rigenerarsi come capita a noi. Se Yvita o Jeremy dovessero ferirli in maniera grave…non ci sarebbe via di scampo. E non doveva esistere un eventualità simile, in questa gita, proprio perché era solo un semplice viaggio per giocare a Lacrosse e vincere il torneo. E invece? Si è rivelato una culla per mostri, fiori tossici e psicopatici. Non era questo quello che mi aspettavo, quando siamo partiti.  
Ho fallito…ho fallito nel proteggervi, nel proteggere Allison e Stiles, che insieme a Danny e Lydia tra noi sono i più vulnerabili. E se non li troviamo entro oggi, succederà un disastro, e gli Argent lo verranno a sapere, come lo sceriffo, e tutti verrebbero a conoscenza del nostro segreto e …»

Scott non riuscì a trattenere una lacrima, che si asciugò con violenza prima che potesse raggiungere il centro della guancia.  
Kira continuò ad accarezzargli il palmo della mano, tentando di tranquillizzarlo. Mancava ormai poco alla partita, e non potevano permettersi di arrivare in campo scarichi mentalmente. 

«Scott ce la faremo. Abbiamo sempre risolto tutto, fidati. Questa volta non sarà diverso…» Kira tentò di consolare di nuovo il fidanzato, quando avvertì una vibrazione, proveniente dalla borsa.

«Il cellulare? Magari Lydia e gli altri li hanno trov-»

Scott fu più rapido della ragazza, afferrandole il cellulare dalla borsa, rispondendo senza nemmeno controllare il nome.

«Lydia? Li avete trovati?»

«Scott? Trovati? Sono tua madre, se ti ricordi ancora di averne una e comunque, stai bene? Mi sembri strano…»  
La voce rassicurante di Melissa Mc Call penetrò nelle viscere di Scott, che strinse gli occhi, tentando di non commuoversi.

«Ma-mamma…ciao, è bello sentirti…»

«Scott, ma stai piangendo? E’ successo qualcosa? E’ per questo che non mi hai chiamato per nulla in questi giorni? Il tuo cellulare è spento, comunque. Mi sei mancato…lo so che ti stai divertendo con i tuoi amici, però…. Pensavo che forse ti fosse passato per la testa, almeno per qualche minuto, di chiamare tua madre…»

Scott scoppiò a singhiozzare dal nulla, le mani che tremavano.  
Non aveva chiamato sua madre solo perché era troppo impegnato a salvare la pelle del branco.  
Era la prima volta che lasciava che le proprie difese crollassero, tornando un teenager preoccupato dalle troppe responsabilità, e dall’incolumità dei suoi amici.

«Scott! Tu stai piangendo! Mi dici che sta succedendo, mi sto preoccupando!»

Kira afferrò il cellulare dalle mani del ragazzo, allontanando il microfono: «Ehm, Melissa, tranquilla, non si preoccupi… il fatto è che siamo in finale, nel campionato di Lacrosse, e Scott ha perso la calma. Poi..insomma, è appena trascorsa la luna piena, sa com’è..- la giovane abbassò la voce – qualcuno qui è più sensibile alle fasi lunari»

Melissa parve capire. «Oh, si, certamente. Anche se mi sembra strano che sia scoppiato a piangere così… vabbè, complimenti per la partita, e in bocca al..cioè, no, buona fortuna per la finale. Ascolta, potresti passarmi Stiles? Lo sceriffo è qui accanto a me, e come tutti si è preoccupato per suo figlio, dato che in questi giorni non si è fatto sentire…»

Kira si bloccò, la mente che lavorava frenetica, e la voce che tentava di non spezzarsi: «Stiles? Ehm, non è qui sul pullman… purtroppo ha preso l’influenza, e quindi non potrà essere parte del gioco. E’ in Hotel..ah, e comunque non abbiamo chiamato perché c’erano problemi di linea, e avremmo comunque speso tanto, ma s-stiamo b-bene, non preoccupatevi…» mentì, le viscere che si contrassero dolorosamente. 

Melissa si riprese, ricordandosi del costo delle chiamate internazionali: «Oh, si, è vero. Comunque potete salutare Stiles da parte di suo padre e da parte mia? E ricordatevi che domani pomeriggio ci vediamo, finalmente, così potete raccontarmi come avete trascorso questi giorni in Messico. Un ultima cosa… ti sei ricordata della salsa speziata che ti avevo chiesto?»

Kira sospirò, sentendosi in colpa. «Ehm..no…però dopo i festeggiamenti per la finale, magari potrei fare un giro e acquistarla.»

Il sorriso caldo di Melissa poteva essere facilmente avvertito anche al di là della cornetta: «Certo… ok, beh, allora ci vediamo domani, poi fammi sapere a che ora devo venirvi a prendere. Mi mancate un sacco tu e Scott, non vedo l’ora di rivedervi. E salutami anche Stiles, Allison, Lydia e tutti gli altri… ciao Kira, stammi bene! A domani!»

«Arrivederci Melissa, a domani. E mi manca tanto anche lei…» confessò Kira, toccando l’opzione chiudi chiamata sullo schermo, il cuore distrutto dopo quella telefonata.

«Sei stata coraggiosa. Non molti sarebbero riusciti a sostenere una conversazione in queste condizioni…» affermò Ethan, tentando in qualche modo di rassicurare l’amica.

«Grazie. Ora dovremo essere tutti coraggiosi, e cercare di vincere questa partita. Siamo in Messico apposta, e poi abbiamo superato troppo per poter perdere la finale. Scott, resisti ancora un po’, ce la faremo, vedrai. Vinceremo, troveremo i nostri amici e sconfiggeremo chi ci vuole male, fidati di me…e poi il peyote è out, un problema in meno»

Scott si asciugò le lacrime che aveva permesso gli bagnassero il volto, per poi stringere a sé la ragazza.

«Ok, ci proverò…grazie Kira»

L’intero gruppo tentò di sorridere, con Isaac che legò le proprie mani tra quelle di Kira e Danny, e quest’ultimo strinse con vigore quella di Ethan.

Erano un branco unito, in bilico sul filo del rasoio, ma pur sempre legato, pronto a vincere una finale dall’altissimo contenuto emozionale.

Avrebbero vinto, per poi aiutare gli altri rimasti in città, a trovare gli amici scomparsi. Il tutto, per finalmente partire e lasciarsi alle spalle quella travagliata gita.

…………………………..

Il tempo sembrò scorrere più lento del solito. Era incredibile come fossero ancora alla fine del terzo quarto di una delle finali più combattute della storia: 12 -12 e tutti negli spogliatoi, quando era ancora mezzogiorno.

Scott si levò il casco, dissetandosi e ripensando agli schemi che in tutti quegli anni aveva utilizzato per giocare, e che quel giorno non riuscivano a materializzarsi nella sua testa.  
Stiles era il martello che gli stava distruggendo il cervello. La preoccupazione per quel ragazzo aveva ormai raggiunto il limite.

«Scott, rilassati. Sei stato il più teso in campo, non vorrai farti espellere… è la finale, hai lavorato duramente per raggiungerla»

«Con Stiles. Ho lavorato con Stiles, ho giocato, ho migliorato la mia tecnica con STILES. Che non è qui, non è in albergo, e dio solo sa dove è finito. Non posso rilassarmi Kira…»

Mancò poco che tirasse un calcio contro la panca.

Scott era così nervoso che dovette chiudere gli occhi, perché avrebbe rischiato di mostrare di nuovo le iridi color rubino.

Ignorò la spruzzata continua del deodorante di Kira, che regalò all’ambiente un po’ di profumo.

«Sfogati in campo. Credi che noi siamo anche solo un minimo tranquilli? Siamo un branco Scott, e se ne perdi un membro è come perdere un –»

«Arto. Lo so Isaac, lo so, ma è più forte di me. Stiles è… lui è mio fratello, e io non posso perderlo! Lo stesso vale per Allison, è una sorella per me…»

Il coach apparve, segnalando la fine dell’intervallo e incitandoli a uscire usando un: «Su, forza, andiamoci a prendere la vittoria!» 

Il tempo volava rapido come il suono solo durante le pause, ovviamente nel momento in cui Scott tentava di riorganizzare le idee, provando a non esplodere.   
«Ragazzi, vincete. E’ l’ultimo quarto del torneo, solo questo…» tentò il coach, senza successo. La strana sfumatura verdognola del suo volto rispecchiava quella del resto della squadra, altrettanto terrorizzata.

Era la finale di Lacrosse, non si potevano più compiere passi falsi. Non importava essere spettacolari, o veloci, o forti più dell’avversario, se alla fine non si aveva almeno un punto in più.  
Scott strinse il casco tra le mani, prima di prendere un grosso respiro e mescolarsi tra la folla di gente, assiepata nel tunnel.  
Kira era di fianco a lui, un sorriso incoraggiante le trasparì sul volto, tentando in qualche modo, di spronare il fidanzato.  
In un battito di ciglia l’intera squadra si ritrovò in campo, contrapposta ai brasiliani, desiderosi di vincere.

Grazie al cielo, però, non erano gli unici, a dimostrare come il team di Beacon non riuscisse mai a piegarsi alle difficoltà.  
Sarebbe stata una partita incandescente, che nemmeno la pioggia battente avrebbe potuto smorzare.

-

«Ed eccoci all'ultimo quarto di questa manifestazione che sta ormai per terminare. Siete ancora collegati con il vostro dj Greenberg, che vi racconterà le impressioni a caldo, direttamente dalla panchina! Pronti a vivere il match a 360 gradi? Il clima è pessimo piove e lo stadio è una pozza di fango, ma bisogna giocare comunque»

«I giovani.. Riescono addirittura a trasmettere sul computer una partita, direttamente dal campo. La tecnologia è progredita, e di tanto! Io mi sono arreso, non riesco a tenerle il passo»

Lo sceriffo, Melissa e Chris, si erano radunati a casa Stilinski come ogni giorno, quella settimana, per seguire in diretta la partita dei figli, provando, in qualche modo a sostenere il team.  
Avrebbero ringraziato il coach e la sua poca voglia di schierare Greenberg, dato che li aveva condotti ad una telecronaca giornaliera, precisa e coinvolgente.

«Il team è appena entrato in campo, salutato con un caloroso applauso e centinaia di cori sparsi qua e là. Ci saranno almeno venticinque mila persone, ma sembra quasi il quadruplo, a causa di tutte le urla.   
Il gioco dei Cyclones ha avuto bisogno di una spinta, all’inizio della partita, con i muscoli in tensione e il resto, ma dopo i nostri sono riusciti a proseguire tranquilli e giocare come sanno, senza lasciarsi andare al nervosismo.   
I messicani hanno accolto sin dall' inizio con entusiasmo i Cyclones, la nostra prima partita ha riscosso grande successo, soprattutto grazie a Scott, numero 11 e co - capitano insieme a Danny. Attenzione, sembra che il match sia in procinto di iniziare. Partiti! Scott afferra la palla con la mazza e si invola subito verso la porta, che energia il ragazzo!»

«Dai Scott!» incitò la madre, mordendosi un labbro.

« E segna!! Incredibile! Beacon Hills si è riportata in vantaggio dopo appena 13 secondi! Scott oggi è più nervoso del solito, comunque. La sua ottima prestazione si è alternata con qualche scatto d'ira decisamente non da lui.. Ma attenzione.. Kira è in possesso adesso, passaggio filtrante a Isaac, che corre libero sulla fascia. Isaac la passa a Danny, il co capitano con Scott, che tira dalla distanza, ma prende il pa- ETHAN! Ethan davanti alla porta infila la palla in saccoccia! Altra rete meravigliosa e partenza sprint dei Cyclones, che in questo primo minuto non hanno dovuto scontrarsi con nessuno, segnando già due reti!» 

Melissa e lo sceriffo quasi non staccarono l'orecchio dalla cassa, concentrati e agitati per il team come se fossero stati lì davvero.

-

«E le trombette non smettono di suonare per Beacon, che ha ancora poco più di 2 minuti per difendersi dagli attacchi brasiliani. Ethan è dovuto uscire, a causa di una fortissima botta rimediata al ginocchio, e al suo posto non può nemmeno subentrare Smith, perché non si vede in giro da stamattina, come anche Stilinski…»

Alla menzione del nome, lo sceriffo aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Scusa, come mio figlio non si vede in giro? È ammalato, Scott ha detto così, giusto?»

«Sceriffo tranquillo, Stiles è in hotel, Scott ha confermato» tentò di tranquillizzarlo Chris, seduto composto a differenza degli altri due, agitati e scaraventatisi per questo malamente sul divano.

Melissa saltò su, a causa di un inconfondibile urlo di giubilo.

«E segnaaaa!!! Kira salta l'avversario più tosto, il massiccio Souza, grazie ad una fantastica capriola, e mette la palla in rete, quando mancano dieci secondi alla fine…. sette, sei …..dai arbitro fischia...tre, due uno.. È finita, ma l'arbitro non sembra voler... È finito! Ha fischiato, i Cyclones sono campioni!! Abbiamo vinto!»

Le urla di Greenberg vennero sovrastate dalla gioia di Melissa, fiera dei ragazzi e di suo figlio.

«Abbiamo vinto!» urlò lei, afferrando il bavero della camicia dello sceriffo , per lasciargli un bacio entusiasta e sorpreso sulla bocca.

Chris scoppiò s ridere, mentre i due, imbarazzati, si separarono in fretta.

«Abbiamo vinto!» ripeté lo sceriffo, sorridendo compiaciuto, rosso in volto, ripetendo le esatte parole di Greenberg alla radio.

....

Kira afferrò Scott da un braccio e gli tolse il casco, prendendogli il volto tra le mani per stampargli un bacio profondo sulla bocca, le lingue che si sfiorarono calde.

«Ti amo Scott, sei stato grande!!» urlò lei, sorridendogli.  
Scott ricambiò il bacio, guardandosi attorno: il coach e Danny ballavano al centro del campo e Isaac e Ethan si abbracciavano al massimo dell' estasi.

Scott tentò di sorridere, pur sentendosi spezzato. Il ragazzo voleva davvero festeggiare la vittoria, ma nello stesso tempo aveva bisogno di uscire dallo stadio e correre, correre, finchè non avrebbe trovato gli amici.

Di Stiles e Allison non era ancora trapelata nessuna notizia e una cerimonia di chiusura della manifestazione, nonostante le urla della folla e il colpo d'occhio giallo contro bianco-rosso tra gli spalti, non li avrebbe fatti apparire per magia.

La foga del tifo lo fece sentire piccolo e insignificante nei confronti dello stadio, nonostante il fatto che stessero festeggiando proprio lui.

Il nodo in gola del ragazzo si intensificò: stava perdendo tempo, e lo sapeva.

Nemmeno il cielo, nel quale si poteva notare uno spiraglio di azzurro, riuscì a tirargli un po' su il morale.

Era lì, a festeggiare la vittoria per la quale tanto aveva sudato e lottato,con Trampa che lo premiava e gli stringeva la mano, il pubblico che cantava il suo nome e la sua squadra e la sua ragazza che lo abbracciavano fieramente, eppure la mancanza di Stiles si sentiva quasi come se fosse presente.   
Solo con la compagnia dell'amico e della cacciatrice, riusciva ad essere davvero felice.  
Il team alzò la coppa, mascherando l’evidente nervosismo dietro a un sorriso di circostanza che, mai come in quel momento, era tornato decisamente utile.  
………………………………

La pioggia battente e continua non fermò minimamente Cora, Derek e Lydia, che muniti di cappucci intrapresero la strada ormai percorsa decine di volte, diretti nella zona del parco.  
Non c’era più nulla lì, lo sapevano, ma nemmeno loro capivano perché continuavano a tornarci.  
Era più forte di loro, come se la tenda di Cornelio, o meglio, le sue vicinanze, fossero fonte di ispirazione, in qualche modo.  
O forse perché l’ultima volta che l’odore di Allison era stato percepito, la ragazza si trovava in quel luogo.

Nessuno dei tre osò aprire bocca, mentre passavano strade e viottoli: Lydia semplicemente afferrava dalla busta che teneva tra le mani un dolce, e lo posava quasi ad ogni angolo della strada, ovviamente ben nascosto prima che venisse mangiato da qualcuno che non fosse Yvita o altri vampiri.

Gli Hale erano rimasti accanto a lei, a mordersi le labbra dal nervoso quasi fino a farle sanguinare.

«Se solo avessi tra le mani quell’essere…» sbottò Derek a metà tragitto, livido di rabbia.

Aveva paura come mai era capitato nella sua vita. Era un dolore sordo all’altezza del fianco, che a volte pulsava e che lo lasciava quasi paralizzato tanto che spesso si ritrovò a dover chiudere gli occhi e focalizzarsi sulla missione, prima di perdere completamente il controllo.  
Nessuno degli Hale mostrava un volto benché minimamente allegro, non che fosse una novità in fondo. Entrambi si sentivano in colpa per i guai nei quali l’intero branco si era cacciato.  
Era da stupidi, però l’auto commiserazione si era attaccata come un parassita nel loro cervello, senza volersi staccare.

«Derek siamo qui per distribuire torte, offrirle alle Civatateo e catturarle finalmente, o almeno provare a farci pace e placare la loro ira. Manca poco prima che il tuo desiderio si avveri»

«»Voglio solo rivedere Stiles vivo, questo è il mio desiderio....«» sospirò l’Hale, trattenendo un singhiozzo. Era da venti minuti che camminavano in fila indiana, come se dovessero essere diretti al patibolo, senza che nessuno fiatasse.  
La vista della tenda in lontananza, forse, aveva commosso Derek, che aveva bisogno di sfogare l’amarezza che provava nel corpo.

«Sarà vivo Derek, ne sono certa. Lui e Allison saranno vivi. Sono ragazzi forti, e Allison ha armi con sé…»

«Le armi non uccidono i vampiri Cora! E’ colpa mia, non ho controllato Stiles, non l’ho avvertito in tempo…ho sempre pregato Stiles di stare attento a Jeremy, maledizione... ho sempre avuto un certo sentore su di lui, sapevo fosse una persona spregevole. E’ colpa mia, solo mia»

Le mani di Derek tremarono, così come il resto del corpo: gli artigli colpevoli si conficcarono nella carne dello stesso ragazzo, che provò a limitare il dolore dell’animo semplicemente sostituendolo con quello fisico, decisamente più sopportabile.

Lydia si fermò, voltandosi verso l’amico e posando la propria mano sulla sua spalla, frenando per un attimo la sua «attività di distribuzione» .

Derek levò gli artigli dalle proprie braccia.

«Tu hai detto a Stiles che Jeremy fosse una persona da tenere alla larga, l’hai fatto. Hai compiuto il tuo dovere di Nahual, anche se adesso hai un altro compito: devi salvare Stiles, e non puoi pensare di cercarlo se piagnucoli come i bambini. Dovremo tutti farci aiutare da Chris e imparare a compartimentalizzare le emozioni, appena torniamo a Beacon, altrimenti siamo fritti…»

«Ma Lydia, si sta sfogando, non vedi? Sta male, Stiles è scomparso sotto il suo naso, e lui dovrebbe essere il primo a proteggerlo» sbottò Cora appena di fianco, tentando di difendere il fratello.

Lydia scattò irritata: «Cosa credi Cora, che io non stia male per Allison? Pensi che mi diverta a distribuire tortine in giro per la città? Pensi che io apprezzi il brivido del panico, che ci sta perseguitando da quando siamo qui? Sto male anch’io per Stiles, per Allison, e non biasimo Scott e gli altri che devono rimanere concentrati per la partita, quando in realtà preferiscono aiutare noi.  
Pensi che stia bene, dopo averti visto sbaciucchiare Aiden, la persona che frequento da un anno? Nessuno di noi sta bene, o non si sente minacciato, solo che al posto di piangerci addosso reagiamo, e continuiamo a combattere»

Cora si morse il labbro, ingoiando la risposta piccata che stava per darle. Aveva ragione, senza ombra di dubbio.

Derek annuì alle parole della Martin, smettendo di tremare.

«Lydia ha ragione. Non ha senso fermarci e piangere, dobbiamo darci una mossa. Continua a distribuire le ultime tortine, e noi nel frattempo andiamo verso la tenda. Sento che ci potrà guidare in qualche modo» La risoluzione di Derek si diffuse a macchia d’olio, tanto che Cora mostrò un sorriso inusuale.

«Ok, la tenda… Allison è stata qui per l’ultima volta, prima che ti mandasse un messaggio, Lydia, e che scomparisse. Dobbiamo avvicinarci il più possibile all’entrata e provare a concentrarci. Qualcosa ci verrà sicuramente rivelato» disse Derek risoluto, ormai vicinissimo alla tenda.

«C’è qualcosa che mi sfugge…» Lydia strinse i pugni, il sacchetto ormai vuoto riposto in borsa. «»Mi sto chiedendo perché proprio le farfalle, come forma del dolce. Non cerchi o serpenti, o altre assurdità.«»

«Magari si sentivano attratte dalle farfalle» tentò Cora, che come il fratello chiuse gli occhi per provare a captare il sentore di Allison.

«Non può essere solo questo, deve esserci un motivo…cosa aveva detto Kira a proposito delle Civatateo?» Lydia era così assorta nei propri pensieri che quasi non vide il foglietto sotto ai suoi piedi, ormai umido e quasi in stato di decomposizione.

«Le farfalle hanno una certa simbologia che potrebbe aiutarci a dare un effettivo potere a quei dolci, se ne conosciamo il vero motivo della forma. Senza contare che possiamo capire le motivazioni delle Civatateo. Il detto «conosci il tuo nemico» vale sempre» dedusse la rossa, che alzò un attimo lo sguardo per notare i due fratelli in piedi, con gli occhi chiusi, intenti a percepire tutto il possibile.

L’odore forte della pioggia ostacolava il loro lavoro. I tombini della città emettevano un odore nauseabondo, che aiutò notevolmente la sparizione quasi completa del sentore di Allison.

Lydia dovette tapparsi il naso per continuare a guardarsi in giro con calma.  
La giovane scrutò con attenzione il bosco, cercando indizi, che si materializzarono sottoforma del foglietto sudicio che si era ritrovata sotto la scarpa.  
Generalmente le faceva senso vedere i mucchietti di carta bagnati per terra, dato che parevano essere in decomposizione, ma questa volta sentì che quello doveva essere raccolto.

Non si leggeva molto della prima parte, scritta a penna: la seconda, invece era molto più chiara. Sembrava un foglio tratto da una vecchia enciclopedia, tanto che puzzava di vecchio e di marcio.  
Lydia lo afferrò con la punta del pollice e l’indice, una smorfia le si dipinse sul volto.

«Cora, Derek, venite! Ho trovato un foglietto»

Solo Derek si avvicinò alla Martin, comunque piuttosto frustrato.  
«Non ho avvertito nulla. Niente di niente, la pioggia è troppo forte e ha coperto l’odore di Allison. E’ un disastro. Tu cos’hai tra le mani?»

«Un foglietto… anche se non capisco…»  
Lydia iniziò a leggere ad alta voce, sperando che Derek intuisse qualcosa, dato che era più ferrato sul mondo soprannaturale, rispetto a lei. 

Altro parallelismo simbolico tra il fuoco e la vita spirituale è fornito dal fatto che la farfalla rappresenti sia l’anima che il fuoco. Il fuoco è l’elemento che permette all’anima di liberarsi della Materia: non solo fisicamente ma anche a livello simbolico, se si intende il fuoco come purificazione, rinuncia, sacrificio trascendente.

«Che cosa? Che centra il fuoco adesso?» si chiese Derek, che poco aveva capito della frase.  
Lydia scosse la testa, pentendosi amaramente della scelta intrapresa.  
«Beh, e dovevi essere tu l’esperto di sopran-»

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo, persa nei suoi pensieri. Perché solo le parole «rinuncia» e «sacrificio trascendente»erano state evidenziate? Cosa mancava per completare il puzzle?  
La voce di Cornelio le risuonò nelle orecchie, limpida e precisa: «Yvita, infatti è una Civatateo, o meglio, un vampiro. Le Civatateo sono appunto donne di stirpe nobile, che sono morte durante il parto, e dopo essere tornate tra i vivi, sotto forma di vampiri, danno fastidio ai viaggiatori, inseguendoli e uccidendoli, nei casi peggiori»

«È la rinuncia…» una lampadina si accese nel cervello della ragazza.

«E’ la rinuncia – ripetè- la farfalla ricorda loro che hanno dovuto rinunciare alla propria vita con un figlio. Sono cattive e acide perché non sono riuscite a redimersi da questo peccato, e allora lo trasportano dentro di loro…e il fatto di essere servi di Tezcatlipoca può avere incentivato questa perdit- Derek?»

Ancora una volta, il ragazzo si piegò per terra, rantolando come se stesse soffrendo dal nulla il peggiore dei mali. 

«Anche questo è già successo. Derek, non puoi sentire quel nome che ti senti male… ma perché? Tezcatlipoca è la divinità della luna azteca, non capisco cosa possa avere a che fare con te…»

«Io… io sono guardiano della luna, l’ho letto nella profezia che mi ha lasciato Cornelio… ho pensato che Yvita mi odiasse proprio perché entrambi eravamo guardiani della luna, e volesse ostacolarmi in qualche modo…» rispose lui ansimando, il mal di testa che ormai stava passando.

«Quindi tu e Yvita siete rivali… ecco il motivo per il quale lei ce l’aveva tanto con te. Entrambi servite quella divinità, e addirittura a lei è sembrato un affronto che tu fossi arrivato al livello di guardiano della luna. Ora è tutto chiaro. E sappiamo perché le Civatateo sono così…»

Lydia sorrise in direzione di Derek, che a differenza osservava la sorella con apprensione.

«Cora? Sembra immobile, non emette un suono…» notò la Martin, dopo aver rivolto la propria attenzione verso la giovane Hale.

«C’è qualcosa che non va…sta giù!»

Derek trascinò Lydia per terra, accucciandosi e nascondendosi dietro ad un cespuglio.

«Che diamine…»

«Taci un attimo Lydia c’è una serva di Yvita, là in fondo. Sono vestite in maniera identica…»

Derek non staccò gli occhi dalla figurina, piuttosto lontana rispetto a loro, che si era accovacciata per afferrare una tortina, all’angolo della strada.  
Aveva un vestito lungo e bianco, e un aspetto decisamente spaventoso, con il corpo scheletrico e la pelle color del gesso.  
Sembrava quasi un fantasma, e in un certo senso lo era.

«Sta mangiando» esclamò Lydia, appena di fianco a Derek.

«Rettifico: sta divorando la torta che abbiamo preparato.. sembra le piaccia davvero…» aggiunse la ragazza, con gli occhi sbarrati per non perdersi nessun movimento.

Fu un battito di ciglia leggero, che permise al vampiro di dissolversi nel nulla.

«Ehi, dove è finita?» Lo sguardo perplesso di Lydia si scontrò con quello sollevato di Derek; era bastato poco al lupo, per capire che forse non c’era più motivo di stare nascosti.

«E’ scomparsa. Lydia, ha saldato il proprio debito, non deve più vivere col rimorso per il suo bambino. Sta bene.. è definitivamente morta …»

Lydia cacciò un urletto leggero, il giubilo che si stava impossessando di lei: «Vuoi dirmi che… sono scomparse tutte? Le serve di Yvita e anche lei? Oddio Derek, sembra davvero un sogno…»  
La ragazza rise, come mai in quella gita, il suono della sua voce più limpido, e le labbra carnose che si incurvarono all’insù, in preda ad un sollievo che le era mancato di avvertire.  
Se Yvita era davvero stata sconfitta, la minaccia per il branco si riduceva al solo Jeremy, e non potevano esserne più felici. 

«Ce l’ho fatta… anch’io sono riuscita a contrastare un essere soprannaturale…»

«Attenta Lydia, mai lasciarsi trasportare da troppa gioia… ho il sospetto che Yvita sia ancora in giro, anche se per poco. In fondo il suo potere, senza le serve o il Peyote, è notevolmente diminuito. Ci darebbe modo di stare tranquilli, anche se io non sto sereno comunque» ragionò Derek.

«Beh a questo punto, senza serve e arma come hai suggerito, è decisamente più debole. Ora non dovrebbe essere difficile farla definitivamente fuor-»

«Certo Ai, non ne ho perso uno. Un pizzico di polvere di Peyote sotto il letto, e sono finiti tutti addormentati di sasso, persino mio fratello russava vigorosamente, abbracciato al cuscino…patetico. Beh, questo vuol dire che non ci disturberanno, mentre il piano verrà attuato…»

Lydia e Derek si voltarono verso Cora, rimasta in piedi davanti alla tenda, mentre la pioggia stava diminuendo di intensità.

«Scusa, che hai detto?» chiese Lydia, avvicinandosi circospetta all’amica, uno sguardo preoccupato sul volto.

«Piano? Che piano? Stava parlando di me, ha detto «mio fratello»… aspetta…non ci credo, sta…sta ricordando la notte della morte di Cornelio!» esclamò Derek sorpreso.

«La notte nella quale abbiamo dormito tutti come sassi? E perché mai.. – Lydia venne interrotta di nuovo dalla Hale minore, che con gli occhi bluastri fuori dalle orbite e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, continuava il suo monologo – Beh, cosa avresti fatto tu?», chiese, senza guardare nessuno dei due amici sul volto.

«Qual è l’arma segreta della quale ci parlavate?» proseguì Cora: le occhiaie stranamente più accentuate e un certo tremore in tutto il corpo spaventarono Lydia e Derek, che le si avvicinarono ancora di più.

«Arma segreta?» boccheggiò Lydia, incredula.

Cora tremò violentemente, le lacrime che iniziarono a bagnarle le guance. «Perchè…io non voglio uccidere degli innocenti. Persone che camminano tranquille per strada, vivendo appieno la loro vita e vedendosela spezzare per colpa mia…».  
La visione proseguì, senza che Cora dicesse più nulla: la ragazza si inginocchiò, posando le mani al suolo.

«No, Cornelio, no..no..no..!» il suo corpo era continuamente scosso da brividi, ma Derek e Lydia non trovarono modo di aiutarla. Non volevano permetterle di tornare alla realtà in maniera brusca.

«Che facciamo con lei Derek? Che arma segreta intendeva?» chiese ingenuamente Lydia, in preda al panico.

«E credi che io ne abbia qualche idea? Siete tu e Stiles i geni del gruppo, maledizione…» I due rimasero chinati su di lei, senza poter fare nulla, finchè la stessa Cora non si rialzò di scatto, pienamente cosciente, per fortuna.

«L’arma è Tlaltecuhtli … l’arma segreta del gruppo di Jeremy... non c’erano solo lui e Yvita comunque, c’era…c’era anche qualcun altro, anche se non so chi.. erano incappucciati.»

«Tlaltecuhtli? Deve essere il nome di qualche divinità…» propose Derek, sollevato dal fatto che la sorella fosse tornata al presente.

«Cora, hai avuto una visione. Ricordi altro? Hai iniziato a parlare a vanvera, probabilmente hai rivissuto la notte della morte di Cornelio..prova a sforzarti…» tentò Lydia, gentilmente.

«R-ricordo… non so, è tutto così confuso. Mi sento così in colpa....oh! Non è possibile. Ricordo….Aiden?»

Cora sgranò gli occhi, voltandosi verso Lydia, stupefatta dalla scoperta.  
«E’ lui, Lydia, è lui… Aiden collabora con loro, con Jeremy e Yvita! E’ lui quello che ha ucciso gli innocenti, la sera della luna piena! Lui era d’accordo con Yvita, lei lo avrà posseduto in qualche modo…»

«No… non ci credo. L’avrà posseduto col peyote, probabilmente, ma è assurdo…» Derek scosse la testa incredulo, mentre Lydia appoggiò la rivelazione dell’amica, ormai pronta a tutto: «»Quindi…quindi se lo costringiamo a parlare, forse..pensi che possa sapere dove si trovano Stiles e Allison?«» esclamò, deglutendo vigorosamente. La priorità era salvare i due ragazzi dalle grinfie di Jeremy e Yvita e da che parte stesse Aiden o altro, non era di vitale importanza, in quel momento.

Qualcosa risuonò nelle orecchie di Lydia: «Un mostro che si è risvegliato dalle profondità della terra, e che potrebbe colpire da un momento all’altro»

La ragazza mise una mano sulla bocca, spaventata: «Cornelio sapeva… lui sapeva tutto, ecco perché l’hanno fatto fuori..conosceva l’esistenza di una creatura governata da Yvita o da qualcun altro. E’ quello il nostro ultimo nemico, non c’è nessun dubbio…e probabilmente Jeremy lo comanda in qualche modo…»  
La Martin riflettè per un attimo, scrutando gli occhi degli Hale a fondo.

«Dobbiamo andare in ospedale e provare a parlare con Aiden. Il potere del peyote dovrebbe essere scomparso, a questo punto, così come con te Cora. Magari, chissà, potrebbe ricordarsi di aver sentito qualche discorso su Stiles o Allison e magari conosce anche il luogo dove sono nascosti.. sarebbe bello avere un po’ di fortuna ogni tanto…»

«E io dove vado, scusa?» chiese Derek, alzando un sopracciglio, in preda al nervosismo.  
«Raggiungi Scott e gli altri. Devono finire la gara…è ancora presto, entra nello stadio e guarda il match… non puoi fare altro,almeno finchè noi non parliamo con Aiden…»

Lydia si avvicinò a Derek, notando come la sua tensione stesse aumentando, posandogli cauta una mano sul braccio. 

«Troveremo Stiles, non preoccuparti. Sento che hai paura Derek e non devi vergognartene. Siamo tutti fottutamente spaventati, ma dobbiamo farci coraggio. Forza, andiamo a prendere un autobus, lo stadio non dista tanto…»

Il trio si allontanò dalla tenda di Cornelio, diretto verso la fermata dell’autobus, con la tenacia a farsi spazio nei loro cuori. Avrebbero fatto di tutto, per liberare i loro amici. 

……………………

I raggi del sole non filtravano minimamente nella segreta, sotto la piramide.  
Solo la torcia del cellulare di Allison, che miracolosamente aveva ancora un quarto di batteria, riusciva a sopperire alla mancanza di luce che le stava logorando la vista.  
Proprio quest’ultima, da un ora a quella parte, era intenta ad allentare ancora di più la presa dalle manette, in modo tale da liberarsi e uscire da quell’inferno.

Aveva dormito a malapena cinque minuti quella notte, aveva sete ma non riusciva a prendere la bottiglietta dallo zaino e dulcis in fundo, i polsi erano avvolti da croste color carne e sangue rappreso.

Stiles non se la passava meglio: pallido e stordito, ancora soffriva di mal di testa dopo la botta di Jeremy, e se ne stava rannicchiato contro la grata, completamente apatico.  
«Stiles, Stiles, santo cielo stai sveglio, ti prego. Non posso pensare di sconfiggere quei pazzi da sola… e dobbiamo fuggire in due, non posso lasciarti a marcire qua sotto…  
La Argent iniziò a tirargli dei calcetti, sperando che il ragazzo si svegliasse, o perlomeno rimanesse cosciente.

«Ho sete» gracchiò lui, le labbra screpolate e una espressione sofferente in volto.

«Stiles se non ci liberiamo dalle manette io non posso usare le armi e darti la bottiglia d’acqua rimasta nello zaino, quindi per favore sforzati un po’ e prova a resistere…»

Allison continuò a muovere le braccia, incurante del sangue che le scorreva sulla pelle e dello sfregare delle manette che stava rasentando il dolore insopportabile. La ragazza si morse il labbro, per trattenere le urla, permettendo anche a quel lembo di sanguinare.

Stiles la osservò per un attimo, uno sguardo compassionevole gli attraversò il volto: Allison era una combattente, si vedeva. Non si sarebbe arresa per nulla al mondo, e nonostante tutte le sue grandi conoscenze di armi e difesa, rimaneva comunque umana.

Proprio come lui.

Stiles si riscosse dal torpore, imitando i movimenti di Allison, che però gli provocavano un dolore impossibile all’altezza dei polsi.

«Come…come fai a non urlare o piangere dal dolore? Liberarsi da qui fa malissimo» chiese Stiles con gli occhi lucidi.

«Semplice, sono una donna, Stiles. Dimentichi tutti i dolori che sopporta il nostro corpo in un certo periodo del mese, ad esempio…»

«Oh, giusto…- Stiles lasciò che poche lacrime gli cadessero dagli occhi, prima di chiederle - secondo te i ragazzi verranno a liberarci?Scommetto che saranno tutti preoccupatissimi»

«Stiles, non so…. Probabilmente ci stanno cercando, però non credo che lo facciano nella zona giusta. Vuoi che io sia onesta con te? Non credo ci troveranno mai, ma per questo dobbiamo avere la forza di uscire»

«Come mai tutto questo pessimismo?»

«Devi essere preparato sempre al peggio, Stiles…non è pessimismo, è realismo. I ragazzi non ci troveranno mai qua sotto, ci sono troppi odori che mascherano il nostro. Sarà un impresa uscirne, ma sono sicura che ce la faremo»

Allison si agitò ancora un po’, tentando di liberare i polsi, mentre Stiles rimase fermo.  
Non aveva nemmeno salutato Derek. O fatto altro con lui… si sarebbero dovuti vedere, la sera precedente, per beh, ufficializzare la loro relazione.

Il volto di Derek gli fluttuò davanti agli occhi, facendogli tremare lo stomaco. Gli mancava, voleva abbracciarlo, baciarlo stringerlo a sé…voleva…

Era innamorato perso di Derek, una fiamma incandescente che gli bruciava il cuore.  
Stiles chiuse gli occhi, in preda al dolore. Stava male, sentiva un dolore lancinante all’altezza del petto, che si espandeva in tutto lo stomaco.  
Non poteva permettersi di morire là sotto.  
Non poteva permettersi di non vedere più Derek.

Non poteva. 

Stiles iniziò a scuotersi più forte, non gli importava il dolore che avrebbe patito. Non gli importava nulla, perche doveva uscire da lì, salvare Allison e rivedere il suo gruppo di amici, e soprattutto il ragazzo che amava più di chiunque altro.

«Stai pensando a Derek, si vede. Hai completamente cambiato espressione. Sei più risoluto, sembri una creatura soprannaturale…» ridacchiò Allison.

«Mi manca, mi manca lui, il pack, mi manca mio padre, devo uscire vivo da qui.. dobbiamo uscire vivi da qui»

«E ce la faremo Stiles, non preoccuparti. Tu rivedrai Derek e io Isaac, e saremo le persone più felici del mondo. Prima, però, dobbiamo uscire di qui, e alla svelta»

Dovettero passare altri dieci minuti di sollecitazioni prima che accadesse davvero qualcosa.

Allison lanciò un urletto di giubilo, mescolato al dolore: le manette erano tra le sue mani. Aveva strattonato così tanto e con forza queste ultime, che alla fine avevano ceduto. 

Era libera, finalmente.

Allison non perdette tempo: estrasse una delle pistole che aveva nello zaino e la puntò contro Stiles.

«Che..ehi, che stai facendo? Perché mi punti quella cosa addosso?»

«Stai fermo. Devo rompere le manette, altrimenti non riesci a slegarti. Le tue sono più resistenti delle mie!»

«Stai attenta, maledizione… non vorrei che mi piantassi qualche pallottola in corpo!»

«Fidati di me, Stiles, non ti accadrà nulla. Ho una mira perfetta…»

«Sarà…»

Dei passi risuonarono nel corridoio assieme a delle voci.  
Allison ripose rapidamente la pistola nello zaino, non prima di aver afferrato un paio di boccette, e si rimise le manette, seppur ormai slegate.

«Allison sei impazzita? Eri libera, che stai…?»

«Zitto Stiles ho un piano. Ti chiedo solo di fidarti e non contraddirmi, altrimenti sarà un guaio…»

La grata si aprì dopo pochi secondi, mostrando Jeremy, Patrick e Yvita, quest’ultima decisamente più nervosa del solito.

Stiles avvertì uno spasmo doloroso all’altezza dello stomaco: era la rabbia per quello che quei tre stavano commettendo, così insensato, assurdo e sbagliato.  
Aveva avuto paura di non uscire da lì, si era spaventato a morte nel momento in cui aveva capito di essere un prigioniero.  
C’era Allison accanto a lui, forte e decisa, e lui non avrebbe dovuto temere nulla.

«I tuoi amichetti hanno distrutto il peyote…non credevo riuscissero nell’impresa…» sbottò Jeremy, irritato, tirando una sberla a Stiles, come se fosse stata colpa sua.  
Il ragazzo incassò senza fiatare. Allison lo aveva fissato come per fargli capire di non aprire bocca, mentre Jeremy continuò a parlare, livido in volto.

«Non è solo quello, comunque…le serve di Yvita sono completamente scomparse. A quanto pare i vostri compagni hanno capito come contrastarle. Beh, sapete una cosa? Non mi interessa, tanto voi sarete morti prima che loro riescano a trovarvi»

Allison ridacchiò, perfida. «E tu pensi che noi ci lasciamo uccidere come se nulla fosse? Ti sbagli, caro, ti sbagli di grosso..»

Patrick si avvicinò inquietante alla giovane, tracciandole il volto con un dito: «Così bella, così giovane e già cibo per le larve. Che triste destino» biascicò seducente, mentre lei tentava di spostarsi.

«Le tue palle saranno cibo per le larve!» sbottò Allison, tirando un calcio da seduta nella zona dell’inguine dell’uomo, che si accasciò al suolo senza fiato.

«Tieni le tue luride mani a posto - si rivolse all’uomo, prima di voltarsi verso la vampira, ancora debole e priva delle sue difese - è venuto il momento di farti fuori una volta per tutte, Yvita…» la Argent si voltò contro la ragazza, togliendosi finalmente le manette e aprendo la boccetta di ametista con una mano, lanciando l’altra, contenente del sorbo, verso Stiles.

«Cosa staresti facendo? Tu non puoi farmi fuori. Non far finta di essere fiera e senza paura, perché non ti crede nessuno»

«Vediamo se mi credi tu…addio…» disse fiera, lanciando la polvere di ametista contro Yvita.  
La ragazza – vampiro venne presa alla sprovvista, senza riuscire nemmeno a spostarsi.  
La polvere si depositò interamente sul suo corpo e lei prese ad ululare dal dolore, le mani le si stavano ricoprendo di pustole e si stavano rapidamente raggrinzendo. Il volto si era riempito di rughe profonde e qualcosa attorno a lei si stava illuminando lento.

«No..no, non può, ah, finire così… io sono la serva di Tetzcatlipoca, l’unica vera serva! Il Nahual non può vincere!»

Jeremy fissò impotente la lenta, ma devastante distruzione di Yvita, che si accasciò a terra in preda a rantolii disperati. Patrick le si avvicinò strisciando, ancora infastidito dal dolore, mentre Allison, puntò di nuovo la pistola contro le manette di Stiles.

«Stai fermo e fidati , io sparo, tu apri la boccetta e fai il tuo lavoro, ok? E noi ce ne andiamo da qua per sempre»

Stiles obbedì, mentre la ragazza premeva il grilletto con una mano e mirava con la luce del cellulare le manette, con l’altra.

La vibrazione dello sparo venne accompagnata dall’urlo prolungato di Yvita: si stava lentamente disintegrando, trasformandosi nella stessa polvere che l’aveva distrutta.

I due Smith rimasero increduli a guardare la fine di una dei loro alleati migliori, mentre Allison toglieva finalmente le manette dai polsi di Stiles, e afferrava lo zaino.

Fu un istante lunghissimo, nel quale Stiles e Allison si resero conto di essere liberi, e i due antagonisti di aver perso.  
Un secondo, nel quale il tempo sembrava essersi fermato, prima che la rabbia si impossessasse dei due elfi, che si voltarono verso Stiles e Allison arrabbiati come mai. Gli occhi rossi dei due brillavano, nel buio della grotta.

«No, voi non andate da nessuna parte…» Jeremy si avventò contro Stiles, assumendo le sembianze di Derek. Il ragazzo aveva ancora la boccetta con il sorbo tra le mani, solo che non riusciva a trovare la forza per aprirla, in più i suoi polsi erano trattenuti da Jeremy: vedere qualcuno che prendeva la forma di Derek per farlo soffrire, gli stava distruggendo l’animo.

«Stiles, prendi un po’ di sorbo e lanciaglielo addosso! Quello non è Derek, e questo non è Isaac» sbottò lei, fissando le pupille azzurre di qualcuno che aveva preso l’aspetto del suo fidanzato.

Stiles esitò, mossa fatale per lui: Jeremy lo sbattè contro le grate, trattenendogli con violenza il collo.

«Stiles, ti prego resisti!!» Allison al suo fianco tentò più volte di sparare in direzione dell’uomo, con il risentimento per il fatto che stesse sparando a qualcuno che assomigliava ad Isaac, senza successo.

La ragazza avvertì il respiro corto dell’amico di fianco, e per questo tentò di sparare a Jeremy alla cieca, prendendolo su un fianco: la presa su Stiles che si allentava, per fortuna.

Il ragazzo fece quasi cadere la boccetta, che però fu afferrata all’istante da Allison, e aperta dalla ragazza con una facilità disarmante.

«Ricordami di iscrivermi in palestra, quando torniamo a Beacon… non posso essere più debole di una ragazza, ne va della mia autostima…» biascicò Stiles, trovando la forza di ironizzare, lontano dalla portata di Jeremy.  
Il ragazzo prese un po’ di polvere, per lanciarla direttamente addosso ai due elfi, per poi afferrare la mano di Allison e correre finalmente fuori da quella prigione, senza voltarsi indietro.

«Tocca sopra di te, anche se c’è del terriccio viscido.. dovrebbe esserci una botola qua da qualche parte.. dobbiamo spingere e aprirla, e poi finalmente uscire»

Più proseguivano, però, e più l’aria rarefatta presente nel tunnel quasi bloccò loro il respiro. Entrambi si ritrovarono a camminare con molta più difficoltà attraverso il buio pesto del tunnel: l’uscita non era più così vicina e così facile da raggiungere.  
Allison avvertì il dolore della prigionia tutto di un colpo, appoggiandosi contro l’amico, altrettanto stanco.

Le forze li stavano abbandonando.

«Allison, respira, dobbiamo uscire di qui…resisti»

Una spinta, poi un’altra, sempre in mezzo a quel terriccio..

Stiles sfiorò, dopo quella che parve un’ eternità, con un dito la punta di qualcosa che pareva facilmente la maniglia di una botola.  
Nulla era perduto, allora.

«Al, ho trovato.. ho trovato la botola!»

La ragazza si riprese, le parole che le infiammarono l’animo. La barriera creata dal sorbo funzionava perfettamente: dovevano solo scappare da lì il prima possibile.  
«Spingiamo… Stiles, dobbiamo raccogliere la nostra forza… dai» lo incitò Allison: un paio di spinte furono sufficienti per aprire la botola e uscire finalmente da quell’incubo.

Stiles e Allison corsero attraverso il tunnel, quello aperto alle visite, come mai prima di allora: i due si ritrovarono a seguire la luce, che filtrava dall’uscita, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, e l’adrenalina che scorreva nelle vene al posto del sangue.  
Pochi passi, e si ritrovarono finalmente all’aria aperta.

Erano liberi: stanchi, con le gambe a pezzi, pieni di lividi, escoriazioni e nel bel mezzo di una vera e propria tempesta di tuoni e lampi, ma erano liberi.

«Dobbiamo andare verso la foresta.. ho notato una casupola disabitata…possiamo rifugiarci lì, e provare a chiamare qualcuno.. ho una punta di batteria ancora disponibile nel cellulare»

Ma Stiles non si reggeva in piedi: percorsero a malapena il tragitto fino alla prima radura disponibile, per poi appoggiarsi entrambi ad un tronco, in preda alla stanchezza.

«Tieni, mangia questo» Allison estrasse del Xocoatl, che offrì a Stiles, per poi spezzarne una parte anche per sé. Le forze, però, nonostante tutto, non sarebbero tornate subito.

I due ragazzi si ritrovarono a tenere gli occhi aperti a malapena, sempre più deboli e provati dalla loro esperienza.

«Dobbiamo andare v-verso..l-la for» Allison tentò di proseguire la loro corsa verso la libertà, ma era troppo esausta solo per parlare.  
La ragazza si appoggiò contro l’albero e Stiles di fianco a lei: entrambi crollarono, profondamente addormentati, dopo pochi secondi.

I due ragazzi non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di rifugiarsi da qualche parte, rimanendo nel bel mezzo della foresta, senza notare come i fulmini e i lampi si facessero più insistenti.

Qualcosa si mosse di nuovo, dopo circa una settimana, sotto di loro, nelle profondità della terra, provocando un lieve sisma.

Un altro vagito risuonò nella foresta, e una strana luce argentea si mostrò sulla punta della piramide.

Proprio quest’ultimo scatenò la potenza di un fulmine, che cadde esattamente al limitare della foresta.  
Il fuoco si librò senza ostacoli, bruciando tutto quello che trovava davanti a sé. Il calore che rapido si stava espandendo attorno, non impedì loro di dormire profondamente, senza aver tempo di poter fuggire .

Allison e Stiles erano in trappola di nuovo, e questa volta senza certezze di poterne uscire vivi. 

-

Il tunnel degli spogliatoi assomigliava ad una strada del centro durante l’ora di punta, così affollato da sembrare una sauna per quanto non passasse nemmeno un filo d’aria.  
Derek non si lasciò comunque intimidire dal casino. Era già arrivato il pomeriggio e i ragazzi di Lacrosse non avevano ancora lasciato lo stadio; ormai il tempo per cercare Stiles e Allison si stava assottigliando sempre di più, così come le probabilità di trovarli ancora vivi.  
Derek tentò di non pensare a quell’ipotesi, deglutendo a ripetizione per provare ad eliminare il mattone che si ritrovava in gola. 

La maglia umida, soprattutto sotto le ascelle gli dava l’idea di avere un peso sudicio da trasportare tra la gente, altrettanto accaldata: l’aria faceva fatica ad entrare nei polmoni, e se ci riusciva, le narici dovevano sopportare una miriade di odori nauseabondi, il più importante quello di sudore.

«Scott!» l’urlo di Derek si disperse facilmente, sotterrato dal vociare multiplo di giocatori e allenatori, un melting pot di accenti diversi che si scontravano uno contro l’altro.  
Mc Call sembrava essere evaporato a causa del caldo, dato che era pressoché introvabile.

«Scott!» Derek avvertì il proprio stomaco arrotolarsi, e uno strano bisogno di ricevere più aria si impossessò di lui. Inspirò pesantemente, prima di espirare e tuffarsi dentro gli spogliatoi.

Più di una volta aveva dovuto chiedere permesso e stare attento a non farsi spintonare, o peggio, pestare i piedi da qualcuno, mentre altre volte si era ritrovato a mordersi il labbro per trattenere un insulto. Perché quel sottopassaggio era diventato una sorta di mercato, dove chiunque si metteva ad urlare?  
Scott era impossibile da notare, in mezzo a quel caos e Derek dovette usare tutta la sua forza di volontà per non estrarre gli artigli e graffiare chiunque gli passasse accanto.  
Non poteva permettersi di pensare a Stiles, anche perché l’affiorare del volto di quel ragazzo nella sua mente, provocava solo un’ondata di lacrime che lui, da stoico qual era, preferiva evitare di mostrare in pubblico.

«Scott!» provò di nuovo il ragazzo, il suono simile ad un lamento, ormai dentro gli spogliatoi meno pieni di gente, ma sicuramente più maleodoranti.  
La sola Kira era presente del gruppo, intenta a spruzzare deodorante cercando di stare lontano dagli altri ragazzi. Derek le si buttò quasi addosso per il sollievo.«Dove sono gli altri? Perché ci avete messo una giornata per giocare un maledetto match?» l’intensità del tono fece voltare di scatto la giovane.

«Derek? Che ci fai qui? Pensavo stessi cercando Stiles e Ally! Li avete trovati? E poi non è stato maledetto, abbiamo vinto!»

Derek tagliò corto: «Si, complimenti ma non mi interessa, rispondimi, dove sono gli altri? Dobbiamo muoverci, non abbiamo idea di dove poterli cercare e il tempo scorre»

Un brivido corse rapido lungo la schiena della giapponese: «Cosa? Non sapete ancora dove sono? Ma sono quasi le quattro del pomeriggio, è tardissimo! Sarà meglio andarcene da questo stadio e alla svelta!» Kira radunò l’attrezzatura e la mazza nella sacca, per poi buttarsela addosso senza mezze misure.

«Scott è fuori con gli altri e Finstock. L’organizzatore sta parlando con loro da un’ora, adesso che ci penso è un po’ troppo tempo»

I due ragazzi si insinuarono tra la folla, senza paura di poter spintonare qualcuno, facendosi strada a suon di forza soprannaturale.

Il capannello di persone all’uscita dal tunnel, che prima non aveva notato, permise a Derek di tirare un sospiro di sollievo: Scott, Isaac, Danny e Ethan erano tutti vicini e per fortuna già con la tuta addosso e l’attrezzatura nello zaino. Sarebbe semplicemente bastato trascinarli via da lì, non che fosse un’ impresa semplice.

«E Scott es sin duda el mejor giocatore de vuestro equipo. Y tambièn la chica qui, la japonesa... complimenti ad entrambi! Stasera potrei fare un salto nel vuestro hotel, e magari fare quattro chiacchiere con vosotros?»  
Trampa, nella sua solita e fastidiosa misè bianca accecante esclamò con tono allegro e gioviale in direzione di Mc Call, che annuì, non senza mostrare più di una smorfia annoiata.  
Il sudore gli imperlò la fronte, alla vista di Derek, temendo l’Hale portasse brutte notizie. 

«Scusi, ma non possiamo rimanere di più, non abbiamo mangiato nulla da stamattina, e stiamo morendo di fame» Kira affrettò il passo per raggiungere Scott, il braccio che stringeva contro quello del mannaro, per trascinarlo in direzione di Derek li accanto.  
«Voi ragazzi, venite con me. Eh, Coach? Torniamo da soli in albergo, non si preoccupi, e per favore porti lei le nostre sacche in hotel» terminò la Yukimura, allontanandosi a passo svelto, le suole che parevano non avere pace.

«Oh, non avete mangiato? Scusate, allora vi lascio andare… nos vemos esta noche, Scott!» Trampa salutò il ragazzo da lontano con vigore, un sorriso che gli si formò sincero e largo sul volto. 

Kira non diede nemmeno il tempo al coach di parlare, trascinando Scott fuori dallo stadio con forza.

«Kira, so camminare benissimo da solo! Ma è successo qualcosa? Avete trovato Allison e Stiles?»

Il cenno di diniego di Kira fece tremare lo stomaco di Scott dal nervosismo. 

«No. No, non abbiamo trovato nessuno. Dobbiamo rimanere nei paraggi, dato che Cora e Lydia sono andate a trovare Aiden…» rispose Derek, frettolosamente.

«Oh, sul serio? Le due rivali che seppelliscono l’ascia di guerra e vanno insieme a trovare il ragazzo che tecnicamente interessa ad entrambe? E’ un miracolo» Isaac alzò gli occhi, incredulo.

«Vanno da Aiden perché era lui il lupo che ha ucciso tutti quegli innocenti, durante la luna piena. Cora è riuscita a ricordarlo. In più lui era con lei quando Cornelio è morto» rivelò Derek a denti stretti. Non c’era più troppo tempo per le spiegazioni, e il ragazzo si morse la lingua, correndo più velocemente.

«Cosa? No non può essere - Ethan sgranò gli occhi, decisamente poco convinto - mio fratello non è più un assassino»

«Tuo fratello è stato posseduto dal peyote, così come Cora. Certo, la colpa di quei gesti non è sua, ma rimane il fatto che sia stato lui a compierli. E forse lui è stato addirittura controllato da Yvita, cosa che a mia sorella, per fortuna, non è accaduta. Adesso loro stanno entrando in ospedale, e noi dobbiamo semplicemente aspettare notizie. O forse potremmo raggiungerle, e non rimanere con le mani in mano»

Scott annuì, il silenzio che venne malamente rotto dal brontolio del suo stomaco. A volte la fame veniva nei momenti meno opportuni, e nonostante le smorfie del gruppo, Scott non potè non cedere alla tentazione di un buon panino da mordere.

«Ops…scusate. E’ che non mangio da stamattina! Potremmo fare una pausa in qualche bar fuori dallo stadio, che ne dite?» propose Mc Call, con un occhiata eloquente.  
Derek non parve dello stesso avviso: il giovane Hale proseguì a velocità doppia verso l’uscita dello stadio, le scarpe che cigolavano di continuo.

«Derek,rallenta ! Abbiamo le gambe che sembrano ricotta! Hai sentito cosa ha detto Scott?» gli intimò Danny qualche attimo dopo, aggrappato al braccio di Ethan, anche lui piuttosto stanco.

Derek emise un sospiro pesante, prima di voltarsi: «Non rallento! Non mi fermerò finchè non vedrò Stiles ed Allison vivi, avete capito? Non possiamo più perdere tempo! Chi ci assicura che non siano già diventati cibo per gli avvoltoi, eh? Non possiamo fare pause Scott, mi dispiace…»

«Ma io potrei svenire se non mangio! E non sarei utile per le ricerche…» Scott sbattè il piede per terra, irremovibile. Derek tentò ancora qualche obiezione, ma il potere di uno stomaco ben pieno a volte poteva rivelarsi più forte di qualunque altro potere soprannaturale.

«Ok,ok uno di voi entri in un bar, compri i panini e nel frattempo continuiamo a camminare mentre mangiate» decretò Derek, arresosi all’insistenza degli amici.

Così fecero: Isaac entrò nella prima paninoteca vicina all’ospedale, lasciando gli altri fuori a parlottare liberamente.

Era una necessità fisiologica e lo sapeva, eppure Derek avvertì che quella pausa – pranzo fosse sbagliata e piena di rischi. Era come se mentre loro si riposavano e rifocillavano, Stiles e Allison venissero massacrati da Yvita, Jeremy e le altre donne.  
Non poteva stare fermo Derek, ma non c’era alternativa.

L’Hale si appoggiò al muro che sorreggeva il locale, tentando ripetutamente di mordersi la lingua per non urlare: sentiva ogni fibra del suo corpo che sembrava pronta ad esplodere, come se caricasse un peso troppo superiore alle sue possibilità  
La vita di Derek, o meglio gli ultimi anni, erano stati un continuo trasportare pesi.  
Il ragazzo vide il proprio volto riflesso sullo schermo del cellulare: era a pezzi. Per di più sua sorella ancora non aveva chiamato, nessuno di loro aveva idea di come potesse reagire Aiden e soprattutto il fatto che Stiles in quel momento potesse essere già morto, perché loro si erano fermati a mangiare, aggiungeva ancora più tensione al suo corpo.  
Qualcosa di gelido gli si impiantò nello stomaco, provocandogli un respiro accelerato. Sembrava che l’ossigeno si rifiutasse di entrare nei suoi polmoni.  
Il peso dello stress di quelle ultime ore lo fece crollare a terra, le mani rannicchiate contro la testa, in preda agli spasmi.

Stiles, Stiles, Stiles…l’unico nome che non avrebbe dovuto pronunciare per non stare peggio, era quello al quale non riusciva a smettere di pensare.  
Stiles. Sarebbe stato un miracolo ritrovarlo vivo e soprattutto integro.  
Non potè evitare ai propri occhi di bruciare, le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire.

Una mano gli si posò contro la spalla e Derek alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi arrossati e gonfi che spiccavano. Era più pallido del solito e Scott, chinatosi accanto a lui, lo notò facilmente, prima di colorare le proprie vene di nero.

«Scott? Non..non ha senso, anche tu stai soffrendo per lui» Derek osservò con apprensione come l’amico stesse tentando di attenuargli il dolore, tramite contatto fisico.

«»Lo so Derek, però mi sembra che sia tu quello che ne abbia più bisogno. Stiles è un fratello per me, è una delle persone più importanti della mia vita. Ma lo so che tu stai davvero male per lui, quasi più di me..«»  
Il calore di altre tre persone si aggiunse a quello già presente: sia Kira che Ethan avevano messo le mani sulle spalle del loro capobranco, mentre Danny si era semplicemente seduto accanto a lui.

Derek tentò di deglutire un paio di volte, conscio che sarebbe comunque stato inutile trattenere la rabbia e la frustrazione.

«Importante?Importante? Stiles non è semplicemente importante per me. Scott…io… io lo amo. Sono innamorato di lui, e il solo pensiero che possa essergli successo qualcosa di grave mi sta sgretolando le viscere. Dobbiamo salvarlo Scott, dobbiamo salvarli entrambi. Non riesco più a sopportare il dolore…» sussurrò lui a mezza voce, la pelle scossa da brividi e le lacrime ormai non più trattenute.  
La confessione lasciò interdetti i ragazzi: certo, avevano notato che tra Stiles e Derek fosse presente una certa complicità, ma non credevano fosse addirittura amore. Sembrava incredibile, soprattutto per come i due continuavano a battibeccare ogni volta che si incontravano.

Derek si asciugò velocemente gli occhi, frustrato, mentre il profumo di pane fresco si espanse per la strada, sostituendo il silenzio.  
Isaac distribuì panini con la fronte aggrottata, e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite: il ragazzo era uscito dal locale appena in tempo per ascoltare il discorso profondo di Derek. 

«No, aspettate, io mi stacco da voi due minuti e appena torno mi ritrovo la confessione del secolo? Sei innamorato di Stiles? E quando esattamente è accaduto? Credo di essermi perso il passaggio»

Derek si rivolse a Scott, rispondendo comunque alla domanda di Isaac.

«Credo sia accaduto subito. Ho sentito cosa vi siete detti, dopo che ci siamo visti la prima volta nel bosco…quando ti ho restituito l’inalatore. Lui mi conosceva già, pur non avendomi comunque visto per molto tempo. Si era ricordato di me, capisci? In una città che mi aveva dimenticato, o etichettato solo come un povero orfanello, lui si era ricordato di me. E dopo aver scoperto della morte di mia sorella, voi due eravate le uniche persone sulle quali ho potuto contare. Io vi chiedevo aiuto, chiedevo aiuto a Stiles e lui, per quanto controvoglia, mi ha aiutato. Stiles mi ha aiutato così tante volte a… continuare a vivere e io…io non posso lasciarlo morire…»

La confessione così sincera e a cuore aperto di Derek illuminò il cuore di tutti nel gruppo.

«Non lo lascerai morire Derek, credimi. Lo ritroveremo, ritroveremo Allison e archivieremo questa gita maledetta» lo consolò Kira, semplicemente accarezzandogli la spalla.

Il blocco ghiacciato nello stomaco di Derek si stava infatti sciogliendo, e il ragazzo potè tornare a respirare meglio, perché sapeva che i suoi amici, il suo branco, gli sarebbe stato sempre accanto.  
Il sollievo, però, durò solo il tempo di un sospiro. Nulla di buono riusciva a durare il lasso di tempo giusto, per rimanere stabile.

Passi fulminei attraversarono la strada, le scarpe che rimbombavano a causa del tacco.  
Lydia e Cora raggiunsero il resto del branco, che trasalì per l’espressione completamente vuota del loro volti. Non pareva nulla di buono, in effetti.

«Cora ! Cora, hai parlato con Aiden?» chiese Ethan, precipitandosi verso di loro e torcendosi le mani con forza. L’intero gruppo era scattato sull’attenti, aspettando una risposta dalle due ragazze, che però non venne. L’alpha non ricevette nemmeno un occhiata di considerazione, lo sguardo di entrambe rimasto a fissare il vuoto, parendo quasi in stato catatonico. 

……………………………  
Qualche minuto prima…

Il primo pensiero che attraversò la mente di Lydia, varcata la soglia dell’entrata dell’ospedale fu «»Oggi c’è decisamente troppa gente«».  
La sala d’attesa era infatti gremita, i pazienti che arrivavano con problemi gravi stavano stipati nei corridori, impedendo il passaggio a chi doveva visitare familiari e amici.  
Il caos si materializzava nel vociare frenetico delle infermiere , nelle lacrime di chi riceveva notizie spiacevoli e nei continui ticchettii delle macchine.

Guardarsi intorno e respirare quel tremendo odore di chiuso e morte non faceva altro che aumentare il mal di testa e il nervosismo.  
«E adesso che facciamo?» Cora rimase ferma come uno stoccafisso, accanto a Lydia, in attesa di suggerimenti.

«Dobbiamo chiedere se possiamo entrare in camera di Aiden, altrimenti ci troviamo un angolino per aspettare… Cora calma, farsi prendere dal panico non serve a nulla!» Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo, la risposta era così ovvia, in fondo: forse Cora si stava lasciando trasportare troppo dalla tensione.

La donnina al banco di accettazione confermò però i loro sospetti: avrebbero dovuto aspettare altri venti minuti per poter entrare in camera di Aiden, dato che i corridoi erano praticamente inagibili e alcune zone erano addirittura bandite.

Cora si mordicchiò le unghie, sedendosi con la Martin nell’unica fila di sgabelli disponibile, appena accanto alla sala d’attesa:«E adesso che facciamo? Venti minuti non passano più, lo sai vero?»

«Possiamo fare il punto della situazione…. Per esempio capire da quando Aiden ha iniziato a lavorare per Jeremy e Yvita..e perché siamo stati così scemi da non accorgercene» propose Lydia, le gambe che si flettevano sotto il sedile tentando di ritrovare un po’ di calma.

«Credi che il fatto che lui sia stato l’unico ad essere avvelenato dalla bibita durante il match, possa avere a che fare con questo? In quella bevanda c’era peyote… è stato sicuramente posseduto da Yvita, o meglio controllato da lei, sin da quel momento» Cora alzò un sopracciglio, aspettando che Lydia confermasse la sua teoria.

«Si, è piuttosto probabile, anche se credo che l’influenza del peyote sia stata aumentata durante la notte di luna piena. La bibita ha sicuramente dato un imbeccata notevole...ora che ci penso, anche Stiles ha bevuto quel cocktail al Nuvo, eppure non è stato posseduto da nulla, e non capisco perché»

«Probabilmente la quantità di peyote nella bibita energetica era maggiore, rispetto a quella del cocktail» dedusse Cora, abbassando la testa. La ragazza prese a fissarsi le scarpe, chiaro segno di imbarazzo, a causa di un idea che le era balenata improvvisamente nel cervello.

«Questo vuol dire che quando io e Aiden abbiamo fatto sesso..era..era possibile che entrambi fossimo posseduti dal peyote? Quindi in realtà è tutto accaduto contro la nostra volontà?» Cora parve terrorizzata all’idea, perché i suoi sentimenti per il ragazzo erano veri, ne era certa…  
Si era concessa ad Aiden, se lo ricordava e non sembrava ci fossero stati momenti particolari, eppure a pensarci bene poteva essere stato solo frutto della possessione. Il pensiero le fece attorcigliare lo stomaco su sé stesso. Era assurdo, eppure…

Lydia lanciò qualche sguardo calcolato in direzione della Hale, le labbra che si incurvarono.  
«Ascolta.. - iniziò, voltandosi verso di lei, incredula per il discorso che le due, in teoria rivali, stavano per affrontare - ricordi tutto di quella giornata e dei vostri momenti insieme? Ricordi se Aiden fosse sincero in qualche momento, mentre lo facevate? Se la risposta ad entrambe è sì, non devi preoccuparti, l’avete fatto perché siete attratti l’uno dall’altro, e nessun Peyote vi ha ostacolati.»  
La Martin posò una mano sulla spalla dell’amica, stupita comunque per la piega che aveva preso il discorso.

Cora aggrottò le sopracciglia: «Fammi capire, mi stai consolando perche ho paura che il fatto di andare a letto col tuo ragazzo fosse solo una scelta dovuta dal peyote? Non ci credo, si vede che è un periodo di follie... dovresti odiarmi...»

«Ho semplicemente capito che non dobbiamo tenerci il muso per cose di questo genere. Te l’ho già detto, Aiden e io non abbiamo mai avuto un rapporto di amore. Certo, mi piaceva, questo non lo metto in dubbio… ma non credo di averlo mai amato, nemmeno in questi ultimi giorni… e poi sinceramente ho altro per cui disperarmi, adesso…»

La testa di Cora ondeggiò: la ragazza annuì alle parole della Martin, il peso sul cuore che scomparve, così come era arrivato. Allora l’adrenalina, la passione, i baci proibiti… era stato tutto reale. La sua prima volta sarebbe rimasta stampata per sempre nella memoria come un gesto dettato dall’amore, e non da una possessione.

Solo il passeggiare delle nuvole nel cielo, scandiva il tempo: rimaste in sala d’attesa c’erano solo Cora e Lydia; sembrava che nessuno avesse intenzione di chiamarle o chiedere loro perché fossero rimaste lì ferme, mentre gli altri familiari o amici dei pazienti erano già andati via.

«C’è qualcosa che non mi convince. Si sono mica dimenticati di noi? Dovrei chiedere informazioni»

Lydia si alzò in fretta, correndo verso la zona accettazione, con Cora al seguito. Non sembrava esserci più nessuna fila, quindi la dottoressa dietro al bancone avrebbe dovuto facilmente ascoltarle e rispondere.

«Perdone, estamos aquì para Aiden Carver...somos sus amigas» si annunciò Lydia, sperando che l’infermiera non chiedesse di più.

«Lastima, Aiden no està aquì…. se fue esta mañana con un chico muy guapo…»

Piccole rughe dubbiose si formarono sul volto di Lydia, poco convinta dall’affermazione.

«No puede ser…no..noi dovevamo vederlo, ci hanno detto di aspettare venti minuti!» Lydia dimenticò lo spagnolo, voltandosi verso Cora, il panico assopito che si era risvegliato, facendo pressione su di lei.

«Dice che se ne è andato via! Con un ragazzo carino, per giunta. Perché non ci ha avvisate? Doveva essere dimesso oggi e non ce l’ha detto nessuno? »

Cora capì al volo, gli occhi si sgranarono per la sorpresa. «Jeremy…è lui il ragazzo…scommetto che è tutta opera di quel bastardo, non può essere altrimenti... e adesso? Sarà introvabile, e noi siamo sempre più nei casini!»  
Il cuore di Cora iniziò a galoppare nel petto: non avevano minimamente pensato a quell’eventualità. Certo, Aiden non sarebbe rimasto a vita in ospedale, solo che almeno avrebbe potuto aspettare uno del branco, avrebbe avuto più senso.  
Forse per gli altri, ma non per Aiden, ora dalla parte del nemico.

Lydia si guardò attorno, quasi come se i corridoi dell’ospedale le suggerissero la prossima mossa da compiere.

«Cora usciamo. Non dobbiamo fare più niente qui dentro…» decise Lydia, afferrando il polso di Cora.

«Cosa? Ma…»

«Ragiona, Aiden, non è qui, cosa aspettiamo a fare?» Lydia parve completamente nel suo elemento, autoritaria e sotto controllo.  
Cora, nonostante tutto si tranquillizzò. Senza nemmeno chiedere altre spiegazioni all’infermiera, le due ragazze corsero fuori dall’ospedale, lasciandosi alle spalle l’odore pungente di ammoniaca.

«Dobbiamo andare da Derek e gli altri, non ci rimane nulla di diverso da fare...sapere dove sono mi renderebbe decisamente più allegra...»

«Nella zona dello stadio.. basterà camminare un po’..li troveremo in fretta, in fondo siamo tutti nello stesso complesso: userò l’olfatto da lupo, mi sa che è arrivato il momento di sfruttare a pieno i miei poteri» decise Cora, allontanandosi rapidamente dall’ospedale.  
Passò poco tempo, prima di trovare il capannello di ragazzi. Cora avvertì una morsa allo stomaco nel vedere Derek così disperato, anche da lontano. E adesso? Con che coraggio avrebbero riferito all’Hale e al resto del gruppo che Aiden era già stato dimesso e soprattutto che si aggiungeva alla lista degli introvabili?   
La loro era diventata una corsa contro il tempo, che stavano nettamente perdendo.

……………….

Derek si avventò senza freni sulla sorella, afferrandole il polso con una presa salda e poco confortevole, dopo che né lei, né Lydia avevano emesso suoni: Cora non potè fare altro che ritrarsi, colpita dalla foga dell’Hale maggiore. «Dov’è Aiden? Toglietevi quell’aria misteriosa dalla faccia e ditemi dov’è Aiden, Cora ti supplico, sono stanco di sentire brutte notizie…perché non è con voi? Siete andate in ospedale apposta»  
Derek dovette mordersi la lingua per non urlare, le braccia che tremavano per il nervosismo, la tensione e la paura.

La giovane strinse il pugno, chiaro segno di determinazione, mentre provava a staccarsi dalla presa del fratello: doveva raccontare tutto, non c’erano altre scelte. Il problema era che non sapeva come cominciare.  
Non era mai stata di norma codarda, in fondo, ma quella situazione di continua tensione la stava logorando sempre più. Derek stava male per Stiles, ma anche lei era preoccupata per Aiden e Isaac per Allison, così come d’altronde il resto del gruppo. Non voleva essere portatrice di ulteriore sventura, ma non poteva essere altrimenti.

Fu Lydia a trovare prima di lei il coraggio, anticipandola: la giovane Martin avanzò coraggiosamente, in direzione di Derek. «Non c’era, Derek. Aiden era già stato dimesso ed è stato accompagnato fuori da Jeremy e ovviamente non sappiamo dove si siano cacciati…»

Qualcosa si spezzò all’interno del petto di Derek: era la vaga speranza che almeno una cosa in quella gita potesse andare per il verso giusto. Il ragazzo dovette appoggiarsi contro il muro, per trovare un minimo di stabilità. Il suo cervello urlava «»Corri, fai qualcosa, salvali«», ma le sue gambe sembravano fatte di cemento.  
Allison, Stiles, e ora Aiden. Quante persone a loro care dovevano ancora scomparire?  
La resistenza di Derek era ormai crollata, tanto che gli occhi lampeggiavano: era un ritmo inquietante di rosso e verde, il primo furioso, il secondo terrorizzato, che fece indietreggiare Lydia, talmente tanta era la forza emessa.

«Stai scherzando, vero? E’ un maledetto scherzo? Non è possibile, mi rifiuto di credere a tutto questo. E’ una congiura contro di noi, è evidente. Qualcuno ci vuole morti.» sbottò Derek, quasi urlando, i tratti davvero poco umani e troppo lupeschi per essere mostrati in mezzo ad una strada.

«Derek mi dispiace, noi eravamo convinte che Aiden fosse ancora lì…» balbettò Cora, a disagio.

«Sbagliavate! Abbiamo commesso tutti errori, e adesso li ripaghiamo con gli interessi. Cosa ci facciamo ancora qui immobili? Abbiamo un’altra persona da cercare e se rimaniamo fermi senza agire, al posto dei nostri amici potremmo trovare tre cadaveri! Non volete capirlo?»

«Derek non sappiamo dove andare, potrebbero essere dovunque, il Messico è enorme e lo stesso questa città…» tentò Kira, provando a farlo ragionare.

Derek non si lasciò nemmeno toccare dalle parole di conforto dell’amica, iniziando a correre alla cieca, solo per il gusto di muoversi.

«No, dove sta scappando!Ehi DEREK!» Scott fu il primo a raggiungerlo, trattenendolo per il braccio. «Calmati, stai tremando. Dobbiamo organizzare alla svelta un altro piano, è fondamentale. Io… io stavo pensando che l’unica soluzione potesse essere…insomma, avvisare la polizia»

«E tu aspetti che ti credano? Denunciamo la scomparsa di tre persone: una è un lupo mannaro, un’ altra una cacciatrice e il lupo in questione è scappato con un elfo seduttore. Manca solo Biancaneve e poi possiamo renderci completamente ridicoli! Dobbiamo agire, usare gli olfatti che abbiamo a disposizione, usare Lydia… dobbiamo muoverci, Scott. Come credi che la prenderebbero lo sceriffo o Chris, se gli portassimo i cadaveri dei loro figli? Entrambi non hanno più nessuno, se non Allison e Stiles, vuoi capirlo?»

Il discorso duro e inquietante di Derek spaventò ancora di più il gruppo. Lydia era l’unica che ancora provava a tener testa al lupo.

«Non sono una sensitiva, Derek, io capto morti. L’unica cosa che vi dovrebbe rassicurare è che ancora non ho emesso un urlo. Vuol dire che entrambi sono vivi, per fortuna.  
Il fatto è che sembra ci manchi qualcosa, io…mi sembra di sapere dove sono, ma non nitidamente da potervelo dire…»

La ragazza deglutì, certa dello sguardo di tutti puntato su di lei. Derek la osservò, annuendo piano.

Era una fase di stallo insopportabile: rimanere fermi e non poter agire minimamente mentre la vita dei loro amici era in grave pericolo.  
I ragazzi lasciarono che il silenzio si sostituisse alla rabbia, il cervello che fumava, per quanto era attivo.  
I panini rimasero tra le mani dei ragazzi, intatti. 

Il primo a ragionare ad alta voce fu Isaac, stufo del passivismo che si era creato.

«Ok, allora, Yvita e Jeremy sono i responsabili del rapimento, giusto? Quindi vuol dire che li avranno portati in luoghi che li riguardano da vicino..cosa potrebbe essere importante per quei due?»

«Gli angoli delle strade? Sappiamo che a Yvita importa di questa zona, non abbiamo fatto altro che distribuire tortine durante tutta la mattina…» rispose Lydia, sovrappensiero.

«Può essere un idea, ma è improbabile che li abbiano nascosti lì...insomma per questa gente i nascondigli sono luoghi sacri, generalmente hanno un significato mistico. Per Yvita sarà lo stesso, no?» tentò Danny, giudiziosamente.

«Forse il tempio di Patecatl? No, Yvita e il dio erano rivali....che dite di qualcosa a proposito di quella divinità della luna, Tez...tez..non ricordo!» Kira si animò, gli occhi brillanti e convinti per un discorso, che stava sicuramente prendendo una piega interessante. 

«Ho capito di chi parli. Comunque forse sì..Yvita ha comandato sì il peyote, ma non ha mai avuto un diretto contatto con il fiore, come con quella divinità..e poi l'abbiamo letto su Internet, no?» affermò Ethan.

Il lavoro mentale dei ragazzi era ormai visibile da Marte, le rotelle che si muovevano frenetiche.   
Derek tentò di annusare la zona, sperando che almeno la natura potesse suggerire qualcosa, ma la quiete generale sorprese con la sua inusuale indifferenza: il ragazzo si trovò a rilasciare un sospiro pesante, la rabbia che iniziava a riaffiorare.

L'Hale fece solo in tempo a lanciare uno sguardo frustrato verso Lydia, prima che la ragazza iniziasse a barcollare pesantemente sul posto facendoli sobbalzare: il silenzio generale fu interrotto da un pigolio leggero, le palpebre dipinte della ragazza si fecero sempre più pesanti, la bocca semi aperta da un lato. Un rivolo di saliva fece capolino da un angolo del labbro e le mani iniziarono a tremare.

«Lydia? Stai bene? Ehi, Lydia!?» Scott le si precipitò accanto, prima che la ragazza cadesse al suolo. 

«Sembra in trance?Lydia?» chiese Isaac, incredulo. 

Scott la tenne tra le braccia, tentando di capire il motivo di quella perdita di conoscenza: la ragazza riaprì gli occhi, che rimasero come intenti a scrutare un solo punto, di fronte alla strada.

«Cosa sta fissando?» Kira osservò il punto esatto, indicato dagli occhi della Martin, senza riuscire a notare più di una fermata del bus e un bar.  
«Lydia, non c'è nulla…» esclamò verso l'amica, il cuore che batteva un po' più forte per la tensione.

All'improvviso gli stessi occhi verdi, cambiarono il tono in un terrificante bianco gesso e Lydia parve completamente ipnotizzata.

«Sta avendo una visione, potremmo essere vicini alla soluzione..anche se vorrei sapere perché ha avuto questo momento mistico solo ora...» sbottò Isaac, che come Kira guardava inquieto il punto indicato dal volto stordito di Lydia.

«Non si possono comandare le intuizioni e le visioni, Isaac!» lo rimproverò Ethan, tornando a dedicare le proprie attenzioni verso Lydia, che nel frattempo sembrava sempre più in trance.

Una sola parola di un tono lento e piuttosto strascicato venne emessa a sorpresa dalla bocca della giovane. 

«Mariposas...Mariposas...» iniziò a cantilenare lei, dondolando la testa da un lato e poi dall' altro. 

«Che sta dicendo?» domandò Isaac sconvolto, con lo sguardo che andava da Derek a Scott.   
Nemmeno i ragazzi sembravano convinti dalle strane parole della ragazza.

«Mariposas» indicò lei di nuovo, avvicinandosi ad una rosa su un cespuglio lì accanto.

«Mariposas significa fiore? Non voglio altri fiori dopo l'avventura col peyote, per favore!» sbottò Isaac, seriamente irritato.

«Non credo sia un fiore...» ribattè Cora avvicinandosi all'amica: dal centro della rosa, immacolata e candida, apparve una piccola farfalla, che si librò leggiadra in aria, facendosi notare da tutti.

«Mariposas sono le farfalle..ditemi che hanno qualcosa a che fare con Yvita…» Cora incrociò le dita, speranzosa, mentre Derek lasciò andare una risata isterica, la prima di quella giornata travagliata.

«Quelle delle farfalle sono le forme che devono assumere i dolci per essere portati agli angoli dell' altare, non ricordate? Vuol dire che sono le farfalle la chiave di tutto…» rivelò il ragazzo, incredulo.

«Ehi se ne sta andando? Non perdiamola di vista!» Scott pensò di essere arrivato a livelli assurdi di follia, dato che sia lui che Lydia avevano iniziato a seguire il percorso della farfalla, che aveva preso a svolazzare fiera verso la fermata del pullman. 

L'insetto si posò sul tragitto: Mexico City - San Juan Tehuathican, lasciando che la rivelazione finale si insinuasse nella testa dei ragazzi.

.......

«È la piramide? I ragazzi si trovano nella piramide?» fu la domanda che più martellò nel cervello del branco, che col cuore in gola aveva preso il primo pullman per raggiungere il complesso mistico per eccellenza. 

Lydia era tornata cosciente, e ora sedeva tra Scott e Kira, sconvolta e sollevata allo stesso tempo.

Il resto del branco, sazio per il panino ormai digerito, non era da meno.  
Quello messo peggio, però era senza dubbio Derek, ormai molto provato da quella situazione. L'improvviso calore sul suo pugno, lo fece sobbalzare dalle sue fantasticherie. Stiles era stato con lui, stretto contro il suo petto, prima di scomparire.  
Non aveva nemmeno chiuso gli occhi, Derek, arrivato al punto di dover sognare ad occhi aperti, per trovare un po' di conforto e soprattutto essere con Stiles. Il ragazzo prese a tormentarsi il labbro, mordendolo più e più volte. Non doveva piangere, non doveva urlare. Gli toccava rimanere semplicemente in silenzio, mentre si scatenava l'inferno nel suo cervello.  
Cora strinse più forte la propria mano su quella del fratello, avvertendone la freddezza e il dolore. Non dovette stupirsi la Hale, quando le proprie vene sul braccio si colorarono di nero.  
«Derek tu stai soffrendo! Credevo che solo il dolore fisico potesse essere curato...»  
Un leggero movimento di diniego, confermò a Cora come la psiche, a volte, potesse permettere al corpo di provare dolore vero.  
«Lo troveremo Derek. Siamo su questo maledetto pullman da mezz'ora, Lydia non ha ancora urlato e andrà tutto magnificamente, credimi»  
Derek decise che forse fissare insistentemente il paesaggio, senza vederlo comunque, non aveva più molto senso. Il pullman attraversò una strada sterrata, le rocce e i sassolini che scuotevano con forza i sedili, tanto che Cora dovette indossare la cintura, per evitare di essere sbalzata.  
«Credi mi possa consolare il fatto che Lydia non abbia ancora urlato? Non posso vivere la mia vita sull'orlo di un baratro, aspettando che un urlo mi faccia sprofondare negli abissi. Cora non capisci che vuol dire, rischiare di perdere la persona che ami più di te stesso. Non hai mai provato nulla di simile...non sai che vuol dire… eri troppo piccola quando è scoppiato l’incendio e…adesso è diverso comunque»  
Derek rimosse la mano dalla presa della sorella, posando di nuovo i propri occhi verde muschio sull'arsura che quel giorno contrastava con il pallore del cielo. Derek tentò di trattenere le lacrime, sbarrando gli occhi, stringendo il pugno con forza, deglutendo ripetutamente per scacciare la gabbia che gli aveva intrappolato la gola e che non lo faceva respirare. Il suo nome gli martellava il cervello: Stiles, Stiles,Stiles....  
Chissà in che condizioni l'avrebbe trovato..  
Chissà in che punto della piramide era nascosto. La punta? No, più probabilmente era in un tunnel. Questo significava che il ragazzo si trovava già sottoterra, e dato che ci era rimasto per quasi un giorno, era molto probabilmente già m-  
«No!» Derek scosse la testa, sbattendo un pugno contro il vetro. Voleva farsi male, voleva infilare gli artigli nella carne, strapparsi le viscere che bruciavano, perché sapeva che avrebbe fatto meno male, rispetto a quello che stava provando. «Stiles, Stiles...- sussurrò piano l'Hale - Stiles, ti verrò a cercare… resisti»  
Cora lanciò uno sguardo empatico nei confronti del fratello, che emanava un odore aspro di stress e paura. «Troveremo Stiles, te lo prometto...»  
La ragazza posò una mano sul braccio del fratello, le dita che attraversavano tutti i muscoli, e li delineavano, quasi come se li stesse scolpendo.  
Nessuno dei due badò alle notizie del tg in spagnolo, che parlavano del ritrovamento di qualcosa simile a due corpi carbonizzati, nell'incendio divampato in una foresta, accanto alle piramidi .  
………………..  
La cenere si era posata, ormai innocua, su tutta la zona della radura, colorando il paesaggio di un orrendo grigio, opacizzandolo in un certo senso. I pompieri si erano allontanati, dato che ormai la situazione sembrava sotto controllo, lasciando il comando al silenzio naturale. Non lo era per gli alberi, che da un verde vivo erano passati al nero, simbolo di lutto per ciò che era successo nella foresta. Il cielo stava piangendo, piccole gocce che di tanto in tanto provavano a consolare le piante restanti.  
Era così diversa quella zona, rispetto alla prima volta che l’avevano visitata: sembrava morta, secca, arida, più simile al cuore del Messico, ma meno accogliente.

Al centro di questo scempio naturale, sostava un oggetto nero, di pelle, miracolosamente illeso. Non aveva abrasioni, tagli, niente.  
L’unica sua colpa era quella di giacere abbandonato a sé stesso, apparentemente senza proprietario.

Il gruppo scese dal pullman senza felpe o cappucci, lasciandosi bagnare dalla pioggia, che per fortuna non aumentava di intensità, attraversando un buon chilometro di strada tra la foresta, ormai distrutta.

«Le farfalle. Avremmo dovuto seguire le farfalle sin dall’inizio. Perché non ci abbiamo pensato prima?» Kira scosse la testa, guardandosi intorno con gli occhi sbarrati. Non era rimasto più nulla di quel verde che avevano tanto apprezzato.

«Perché con noi non c’è Stiles…» sussurrò Derek flebile, stringendo il pugno per trovare un minimo di forza dentro di sé.

Isaac fu l’ultimo a scendere dal pullman e il primo a notare l’oggetto scuro davanti a loro.  
Il ragazzo si trovò a camminare come a rallentatore, incredulo: non poteva essere il suo zaino.. non quello dal quale non si separava mai..   
Lahey ignorò le voci degli amici, quasi come se si fosse trovato in una bolla di sapone, la bocca impastata e la saliva assente.  
«Isaac, dove stai andando? Dobbiamo stare uniti e cercare Stiles ed Allison!» gli urlò Scott, senza ottenere risposta.

Nel corpo di Isaac si stava per scatenare un terremoto: sentiva di non avere più il controllo sulle mascelle, strette con forza l’una contro l’altra, e qualcosa si stava rapidamente gonfiando nel suo petto, limitandogli apparentemente il passaggio dell’aria.

«Isaac?» continuò Scott, inutilmente. 

Il ragazzo si chinò sullo zaino di Allison, ancora pieno di armi, boccette, pietruzze e foglietti.

«Lydia…vieni, per favore!» esclamò lui, con gli occhi sbarrati, la paura che fuoriusciva sottoforma di zanne e artigli.

«E’ lo zaino di Allison, lei non se ne separa mai. Perché è lì?» chiese la Martin, precipitandosi per afferrarlo. Lei era una banshee, in fondo, e poteva essere l'unica a confermare le sorti dei loro amici. 

Bastava solo stringere lo zaino, e il gioco era fatto.

Il resto del branco rimase attorno ai due, in religioso silenzio, aspettando qualsiasi cenno, o movimento di Lydia, sperando che non scoppiasse a piangere, o peggio, cacciasse un urlo.

«E’ caldo» Lydia ritrasse la mano, come scottata, anche se in realtà la cinghia era piuttosto umida.

«Ma se sta piovendo, Lydia! » obiettò Isaac, afferrandolo di peso e buttandolo addosso all’amica con rabbia mista a paura.

Lo zaino colpì la ragazza sullo stomaco, provocandole un brivido, prima di farle chiudere gli occhi. «L’incendio… è colpa dell’incendio se questo è caldo. E’ colp-ah…aaaah…»

Gli occhi chiusi della ragazza simulavano il fatto che stesse dormendo, ma la realtà era ben diversa. Lydia era nel suo elemento di ragazza che predice la morte, e quell’urlo soffocato non poteva presagire nulla di buono.

Il volto di Lydia si contrasse in una smorfia, le lacrime che facevano ormai capolino: Isaac osservò come le mani della ragazza avessero iniziato a tremare violentemente, e il suo respiro si fosse fatto irregolare.  
«Sono… sono fuori dalla piramide, ma sono stanchi, l’albero..l’albero, si sono addormentati…»

«Sta rivivendo quello che è accaduto! Finalmente possiamo sapere dove sono quei due…» rise Danny, credendo di ricevere notizie confortanti dall’amica.

Qualcosa di pesante si fermò nello stomaco di Isaac, che non staccò gli occhi da Lydia, analizzando tutte le sue reazioni: ora tremava, e aveva preso a sudare, le gocce che si mescolavano con quelle dell’acqua piovana.

«Ho caldo…fa caldo…c’è.. fuoco.. il fuoco..c’è…» i singhiozzi di Lydia presero a farsi più intensi, più rumorosi, prima di terminare.  
La ragazza quasi sentì lo sfrigolio dei tizzoni, boccheggiò per la temperatura altissima e potè avvertire come il fuoco rischiasse di inghiottirla, rimandandole il buio che i suoi occhi chiusi trovavano davanti.

Il silenzio durò il tempo sufficiente per permettere a Lydia di aprire gli occhi. La bocca le si chiuse di scatto, prima di riaprirsi e lasciare andare un urlo silenzioso, il corpo che stringeva con dolore lo zaino, quasi come se rendesse Allison più vicina a lei.  
Era impossibile che Allison e Stiles, due ragazzi che qualche ora prima si trovavano esattamente nella posizione dove sostava il branco, potessero essere ancora vivi. 

«Lydia no, no.. ti prego» Isaac si alzò repentinamente, allontanandosi con rabbia dall’amica rimasta a fissare il nulla, il vuoto che la stava paralizzando sul posto.  
Isaac aveva capito tutto. 

«Lydia?!» Scott le si avvicinò, avvolgendo le proprie braccia contro il corpo immobile della ragazza.

«C’era del f-fuoco Scott, e faceva caldo, ed era bruciato tutto attorno a loro, Scott no…non posso averli persi, sono i miei migliori amici Scott!»

Lydia prese a sfogarsi, perché se si fosse limitata ad ascoltare le sue sensazioni, sarebbe certamente sprofondata nell’abisso.

«Ma non hai urlato, Lydia, non hai emesso alcun suono, quindi vuol dire che stanno bene, e sono da qualche parte nella foresta…»

«Scott, maledizione, la foresta è bruciata! Non vedi che distruzione ha provocato l’incendio? La prima zona intatta è lontana almeno 30 kilometri da qui, e tu pensi che loro abbiano fatto tutta questa strada, nelle loro condizioni?» urlò Isaac, sconvolto.

«No, no, voi date i numeri... Lydia non ha davvero urlato, non si è sentito niente!» si alterò Derek, le labbra contratte e gli artigli ormai estratti.

«Che importa se non ha urlato? Lei ha questa sensazione, ed è probabilmente corretta. E’ finita ragazzi, non li abbiamo salvati. Il fuoco li ha portati via….me l’ha portata via…Allison»  
Isaac prese a singhiozzare disperato, inginocchiandosi, afferrando con le mani la terra bagnata. Doveva aggrapparsi a qualsiasi cosa, per non crollare.

Eppure, non aveva senso trattenere le lacrime, rabbia o disperazione. L’unica cosa rimasta di Allison e Stiles era lo zaino della ragazza, incredibilmente incolume.

La verità, spaventosa e gelida, si insinuò nelle menti del gruppo: Danny si precipitò ad abbracciare Isaac, seguito da Ethan, mentre Kira e Cora semplicemente piangevano, la mano sopra la bocca, quasi a limitare i singhiozzi, sostenendosi in qualche modo.  
L’angoscia aveva bloccato i loro movimenti.

Derek si guardò intorno, con la testa che girava frenetica, e una sensazione simile ad un conato di vomito che gli bloccava il respiro: non poteva essere finita così. Come avrebbero spiegato l’accaduto allo sceriffo e a Chris? Gli unici figli che i due possedevano, l’unica scheggia rimasta di una famiglia ormai distrutta in mille pezzi.

E Stiles, il ragazzo che Derek doveva proteggere con tutto sé stesso sin dalla nascita, il ragazzo che amava, doveva pur essere da qualche parte. Non poteva essere morto così.

«C’è qualcosa d’altro.. possiamo trovarli…»

«Derek il fuoco ha nascosto le loro tracce! Non è possibile trovarli.. e poi in mezzo a quegli alberi ci saranno decine di corpi carbonizzati, ormai… rassegnati, è finita! » Insistette Isaac, correndo verso Derek con passi rapidi, la cenere che attorno a loro volava.

«Non mi rassegno a perdere Stiles così senza combattere. Lo devo cercare, so che lui ed Allison sono ancora qui da qualche parte…»

«Come cibo per gli avvoltoi! Derek, Allison è la mia ragazza, la persona che più amo al mondo, e so che devo accettare quello che le è successo il prima possibile. Non possiamo farci nulla, Derek, credimi. Vorrei… ma se fossero ancora vivi l’avremmo sentito…e Lydia non starebbe piangendo» Isaac non smise di singhiozzare, l’amaro delle sue parole era ancora più accentuato se pronunciate ad alta voce. 

Derek scosse la testa, rifiutandosi di pensare al peggio.

«Derek…» Isaac si protese verso di lui, legandolo in un abbraccio che mai avrebbe pensato di poter donare al proprio Alpha.

«Lasciami…lasciami, io li devo trovare!» Derek si staccò dalla forza della braccia di Isaac, per avvicinarsi alla foresta con passi rapidi e silenziosi, in preda al panico.

La pioggia non smetteva di cadere, e l’unica cosa che ancora teneva Derek ancorato alla speranza, era che magari le gocce avrebbero svegliato i due ragazzi, che così si sarebbero mossi a cercarli.

Eppure c’era qualcosa che potevano ancora fare… forse…

«Come fanno gli Alpha a segnalare la propria posizione al resto del branco, quando esso si perde? Ululano. Devo ululare, così Stiles e Allison torneranno da noi…» esclamò Derek, piuttosto convinto.

«Derek è inutile…» Lydia era rimasta ancora accasciata per terra, scossa dai singhiozzi, la testa sulla spalla di Scott che la consolava nonostante il cuore a pezzi.

«Non è inutile!»

Derek sapeva che se non avesse funzionato quella mossa, sarebbe stata davvero la fine. Il ragazzo tentò di non pensare a quello che sarebbe stato di lui, se Stiles e Allison non fossero comparsi, preparandosi per alzare il muso da lupo al cielo.

Derek prese un grosso respiro, prima di rilasciare un ululato fiero, un grido di speranza, l’ultima spiaggia prima della fine.

L’urlo di Derek vibrò attraverso l’aria, e sembrò che anche la pioggia desse una tregua, proprio per lasciare che l’ululato raggiungesse più zone possibili della foresta distrutta.

Derek urlò, ululò sempre più forte, un suono lungo e intenso, un richiamo per i due ragazzi di tornare da loro, vivi.

Un richiamo per Stiles, di tornare da lui.

Non erano gocce di pioggia, quelle che ora bagnavano le guance di Derek, ma lacrime di chi era conscio che vivere nell’illusione era inutile.

Erano due umani, Stiles ed Allison, trovatisi nel bel mezzo di un incendio.

Il pensiero gli fece tremare le gambe, ormai deboli, che si infransero contro il terriccio bagnato: il cuore batteva quasi più lentamente. Stiles….Stiles non aveva risposto al suo richiamo, a quel grido disperato.

Stiles non avrebbe più risposto a niente.

Gli artigli di Derek erano ormai premuti nella terra, tentando di afferrarla; il ragazzo avvertì il tremore convulso del proprio corpo, che non poteva guarire, nonostante la forza soprannaturale.

Stiles…

Stiles…..

«Stiles» si ritrovò a sussurrare, con il branco tutto riunito accanto a lui, che lo abbracciava, senza che lui ne potesse sentire l’affetto, o il calore.  
Nessuno di loro era Stiles, Stiles, il ragazzino iperattivo che lo stava facendo piangere disperatamente, e che con la sua mancanza aveva lasciato una voragine nel suo cuore, già distrutto così tante volte da perderne il conto.

«No.. non può essere andato via così..Stiles…» i sussurri strazianti di Derek e i singhiozzi del resto del branco, coprirono un inusuale rumore di foglie spezzate.

Che si ripeté di nuovo.

«Saranno animali.. dobbiamo filarcela da qui, prima che ci sbranino…» decise Danny inquieto, tirando su col naso. La mano del ragazzo era salda in quella di Ethan. Non avrebbe perso di vista il suo ragazzo nemmeno per scherzo, dopo il dramma che era accaduto a Derek e Isaac.

Il gruppo si alzò da terra a fatica, come se tutti stessero trasportando l’intero peso del mondo sulle spalle, ma ormai non c’era più nulla da fare lì.  
Fu Scott, con l’anima maciullata, a compiere il primo passo, senza nemmeno sentire una voce provenire da dietro le sue spalle.

«Oh, ecco dove era finito il mio zaino…»

Isaac non credette alle proprie orecchie. Era uno scherzo del suo inconscio, che non aveva ancora metabolizzato la tragedia.  
Non potevano esistere altre spiegazioni plausibili.

Il gruppo compì un altro passo, prima che la voce parlasse di nuovo. «Isaac? Ridammi il mio zaino!»

Il battito del cuore schizzò alle stelle, e l’intero branco si voltò, completamente scioccato.

Allison si reggeva in piedi a fatica: le gambe le tremavano vistosamente, e ansimava, come se non potesse più reggere il proprio peso. Aveva i capelli scompigliati e bruciacchiati sulle punte, un enorme livido sul collo, e decine di crosticine attorno al volto. I polsi erano rossi, un bracciale di sangue rappreso, così come nel resto del corpo.  
La ragazza, però, trovò ancora la forza di sorridere.  
Accanto a lei con un braccio attorno alle spalle, altrettanto tremante, altrettanto ferito, c’era…

«Stiles» 

Derek incespicò un paio di volte contro delle radici, perché non badò più a nulla. Non badò al fatto che poteva facilmente inciampare, se si fosse messo a correre, dato che il terreno era anche scivoloso.  
Non badò ad Isaac che stava correndo verso la sua ragazza, alle urla festanti del gruppo che stava raggiungendo gli amici perduti, o a Scott che si stava dirigendo verso Stiles di fretta, con un sorriso incredulo sul volto.

Derek prese a correre, lasciandosi alle spalle gli amici, spintonando Scott da un lato e legandosi al corpo vivo di Stiles, il ragazzo che più amava, ancora vivo tra le sue braccia, aggrappandosi alla maglia strappata dello Stilinski,il tessuto morbido contro il suo palmo.  
Derek chiuse gli occhi, perché no, non poteva essere vero, Stiles non poteva essere lì con lui. Era un sogno, un meraviglioso sogno, o un terribile scherzo del suo inconscio.

Eppure.. eppure avvertiva il pizzicare dei capelli di Stiles che si sfregavano contro la sua spalla, il battito accelerato del suo cuore che aveva lo stesso ritmo del proprio, le braccia che stanche, provavano ad avvolgersi alla sua vita e la sua risata cristallina contro l’orecchio.

La brezza si stava rapidamente trasformando in un vero e proprio vento, con le foglie che mimavano col fruscio il rumore della pioggia sempre più pesante, ma a Derek non importava.  
Poteva scatenarsi una tempesta, e lui sarebbe rimasto abbracciato a Stiles.

«Derek…mi stai stritolando, dammi una tregua! E’ un’ abbraccio spacca – costole!» ridacchiò il ragazzo, tentando di liberarsi dalla stretta dell’altro.  
Derek si rese conto che la presa poteva effettivamente danneggiare alla salute piuttosto precaria di Stiles, e per questo spostò solo un bracciò, che prese a delineare l’intero corpo del più giovane: passò sulla vita, poi sul petto, per fermarsi sul collo, accarezzandolo con dolcezza.  
Derek aprì gli occhi, specchiandosi nell’ambra vivo di fronte a lui, il volto di Stiles così vicino che poteva quasi contargli le ciglia.  
Qualcosa di caldo iniziò a scorrere nelle viscere di Derek, e rimase lì a bruciare, mentre continuava a fissare con forza il volto di Stiles, le pupille di entrambi che si erano allargate a dismisura.  
Derek avrebbe voluto dirgli frasi che spaziavano dal «Mi sei mancato» al «Credevo fossi morto» al «Facciamolo qui e ora, perché ho bisogno di sentirti vivo contro di me», ma la gola gli si era rinsecchita, e qualsiasi verso sarebbe stato l’equivalente del gracchiare di un corvo.

La coltre di passione non potè nascondersi, però negli occhi di Derek, che avevano tracciato l’intero volto del ragazzo di fianco a lui: la fronte spaziosa, il sorriso leggero, gli occhi che brillavano per intensità, e che nel frattempo si era avvicinato ancora di più, posandogli una mano sul petto che stringeva la maglietta.

Quello fu il secondo esatto in cui a Derek non importò più dello scrosciare della pioggia, del frusciare del vento o del vociare del gruppo intento a festeggiare il ritorno di Allison, perché niente poteva essere più importante dell’avere le labbra di Stiles premute contro le proprie, liberando la passione che sapeva di aver sempre provato per quel ragazzo. 

Derek scattò, protendendosi appena di qualche centimetro, avvertendo il respiro irregolare di Stiles contro la guancia, il naso che gli sfiorava il proprio e la mano calda, ruvida e ferita, che lo accarezzava piano sul petto.  
Le loro labbra erano divise da millimetri, ormai, le gambe di Stiles quasi aggrappate a quelle di Derek perché aveva ancora difficoltà a rimanere in piedi.

Stiles odorava di sudore, fumo, paura e passione repressa, l’ultimo sentore che attraversò il corpo di Derek come una scarica elettrica. Fu il suono della voce del ragazzo, l’ultimo rumore avvertito da Derek, prima di chiudere gli occhi nuovamente.

«Per favore…» gemette Stiles in silenzio, e a Derek non servì altro.

Derek inclinò di poco la testa, lasciando che il paradiso prendesse possesso del proprio corpo.  
Le labbra di Stiles cozzarono contro quelle dell’Hale per un paio di volte, screpolate, sporche di sangue: Derek impazzì, il battito del cuore che aumentava rapidamente e la mano di Stiles che andava ad accarezzagli piano il collo, per poi raggiungere i capelli e massaggiarli piano.  
Stiles premette tutto il corpo contro quello di Derek, le labbra in primis, che si sfiorarono ripetutamente, per poi legarsi con forza a quelle dell’Hale.  
Sembrava che Stiles gli stesse baciando il corpo intero, da come il ragazzo tremava, il labbro inferiore che vibrava per l’intensità di quei tocchi. Lo schioccare delle labbra dei due ragazzi sovrastava i suoni naturali, per quanto era intenso.  
Derek sentì il calore della bocca di Stiles scaldargli le viscere e per questo, premette ancora più forte le labbra contro quelle dell’altro, succhiandogli il labbro inferiore. La lingua sfiorò quella dello Stilinski senza affondare, senza premersi troppo, perché sapevano che un bacio con la lingua avrebbe condotto ad altro. La pelle di Stiles era leggermente secca, a causa della prigionia, e Derek la accarezzò con dolcezza, quasi come a curarla.  
Le vene del lupo si colorarono di nero, e Stiles lasciò andare un gemito, lasciando ancora più spazio alle labbra dell’altro.  
Il bacio era tutto, tranne che casto o candido. Se solo Derek e Stiles fossero stati da soli, o al sicuro…

Nemmeno le risate di giubilo del gruppo, che non potè fare a meno di osservare la coppia, fermò il bacio tra i due. Solo la mancanza di ossigeno, che stava iniziando ad annebbiare la mente di Derek più di quanto già non lo fosse, interruppe il contatto delle loro labbra.

Non quello dei loro corpi, ancora pressati l’uno contro l’altro, quasi incollati.

Derek aprì gli occhi, la fronte contro quella di Stiles: il volto del ragazzo era più rosso del solito, soprattutto la zona vicino alla bocca, sicuramente irritata a causa del contatto con la barba di Derek. La temperatura tra i due poteva sicuramente raggiungere i 40 gradi, a causa del calore di entrambi, ancora persi nella loro bolla di piacere.

Stiles lasciò andare un respiro che non sapeva di trattenere, prima di lasciar scorrere le mani contro i muscoli scolpiti di Derek, terminando il loro viaggio con le mani del lupo mannaro, le dita che senza pensarci si intrecciarono con forza.

Entrambi non proferirono parola, semplicemente rimasero vicini per provare a riprendere fiato, i respiri che si mescolavano.

«Sei bellissimo quando sorridi…» sussurrò Stiles, che iniziò a rendersi conto del mondo che gli stava attorno. La pioggia lo aveva inzuppato, i capelli che stavano bagnati e in disordine sulla testa, mentre l’aria improvvisa gli provocava brividi di freddo lungo tutto il corpo. A poco sarebbe durato il caldo causato dal bacio.

«Potrei dire lo stesso di te.. ma come avete fatto a trovarci? Credevamo che vi avesse portato via il fuoco»

«Eravamo nelle vicinanze, solo che ci eravamo nascosti, e credo che il fumo e l’odore di cenere coprisse i nostri odori. Abbiamo sentito il tuo ululato, Derek, e qualcosa di caldo ci ha smosso il cuore. E’ stato il richiamo del nostro Alpha… io e Allison abbiamo iniziato a camminare più velocemente possibile, e vi abbiamo trovati»

Derek portò di nuovo la testa di Stiles contro il proprio petto, cullandolo con calma e amore.

«Sarei morto senza di te, Stiles…» si lasciò scappare, prima di voltarsi verso Allison, con Stiles ancora abbracciato a lui.

«Allison! E’ meraviglioso vederti!» sorrise Derek, avvicinandosi all’amica per abbracciarla.  
Anche lei odorava di fumo, ma traspariva più risolutezza dai suoi occhi, meno spenti di quelli di Stiles.  
Derek si separò dallo Stilinski il tempo necessario per farlo salutare anche al resto del branco, tra gli altri Scott, Lydia e Cora, che si avventarono sull’amico con trasporto.

«Grazie per aver ululato Derek» sorrise Allison, separatasi dall’abbraccio dell’Alpha, per tornare tra le braccia di Isaac.

«Non potevo rassegnarmi a perdervi» rispose Derek, afferrando la mano di Stiles, che nel frattempo si era staccato dagli altri amici.

«Come avete fatto a liberarvi del fuoco? Attorno a noi c’è solo cenere, e io sono stata convinta di avervi visti sommersi dalle fiamme…ho quasi urlato!» Lydia chiese spiegazioni, appoggiata ad una roccia al centro della radura, gli occhi ancora umidi, ma decisamente più sollevata.

«E’ stata un’idea di Stiles, è stata geniale, ovviamente. Quando ha visto che le fiamme si stavano espandendo a vista d’occhio, ha capito che era un tipo di fuoco poco naturale e ha lanciato del sorbo degli uccellatori, creando una barriera. Ci siamo fatti strada tra il fuoco…ed eccoci qua. Lo zaino mi era caduto nella radura, ma prima di correre ci abbiamo lanciato sopra un po’ di sorbo. E’ rimasto intatto, come avete potuto notare…»

Derek sorrise in direzione di Stiles accanto a lui, protendendosi per sfioragli le tempie con le labbra. «E’ una mente geniale, lo sapevamo e non potevamo lasciarlo scappare» rimarcò l’Hale, stringendo a sé Stiles, che posò stancamente la testa sulla spalla dell’altro.

«Oh, c’è del Xocoatl nello zaino, voi non sapete cosa ho trovato nella tenda di Cornelio: sorbo, questo, varie boccette. Le pietre, invece, erano nella piramide…» Allison puntò il dito contro lo zaino, estraendo l’enorme barra di cioccolato, che poi spezzò per distribuire i pezzi tra gli amici.

«Tra le pietre c’era l’ametista e con questa siamo riusciti a sconfiggere Yvita! - esclamò Stiles ad un tratto, mentre sgranocchiava il dolce – E’ stata Allison, le ha lanciato addosso la polvere della pietruzza che abbiamo trovato in una boccetta, da Cornelio…. Ah, e abbiamo scoperto perché voi due avete avuto quella grossa discussione» continuò, indicando Scott e Lydia.

«Ah si? E come mai?»

«E accaduta dopo aver bevuto la tequila, vero Scott? Bene, quella tequila vi è stata venduta da Patrick Smith, che come il nipote è un elfo seduttore. Voleva creare zizzania tra noi, e ce l’aveva quasi fatta…» rivelò Stiles, gli occhi puntati sul resto del gruppo.

Superato lo spavento iniziale, era palese come Allison e Stiles volessero raccontare quello che avevano scoperto.  
«La tequila era stata tenuta in una botte di quercia. Indovinate quale?» Allison mostrò loro un sorriso di chi la sapeva lunga.

«No… non ditemi che era quella del Nemeton» Danny non potè credere ai propri occhi, quando sia Stiles che Allison annuirono.

«Era stato tutto calcolato, probabilmente… Yvita e i due elfi si erano accordati per farci passare una gita infernale, anche se non capisco per quale motivo…» Dedusse Isaac, che al nome della Civatateo ricordò di rivelare un altro importante dettaglio alla sua ragazza.

«Abbiamo distrutto il peyote! Danny, Ethan e Derek sono riusciti a trovare il tempietto di Patecatl.. è stata una liberazione pensare di non dover più avere a che fare con quel maledetto fiore…»

«Oh, ma è fantastico.. allora vuol dire che è finita…» esclamò la ragazza, sorridendo un’altra volta ai suoi amici, passandoli in rassegna uno ad uno. Una smorfia si materializzò sul suo sguardo.

«Fermi… dov’è Aiden?»

I sorrisi del gruppo si trasformarono in volti intristiti e pensierosi: fu Scott il primo e forse l’unico a trovare il coraggio per spiegare cosa fosse successo all’amica.

«Aiden è sotto il controllo di Yvita.. e molto presumibilmente anche dei due elfi. Lo stiamo cercando disperatamente da qualche ora, ma non c’è stato nulla da fare. Sembra essere scomparso, il che è un grosso problema per noi, dato che è stato lui ad uccidere gli innocenti, durante la luna piena…»

«Cosa?» lo interruppe Allison, sconvolta. «Ma…non può essere»

«Si. Probabilmente la sua ancora non è stata potente abbastanza, o forse l’influenza di Yvita lo ha condizionato troppo. Fatto sta che sia lui che anche Cora l’hanno passata brutta…»

«Cora?» Allison si voltò verso l’amica, curiosa. La Hale annuì, tristemente.  
«Sono stata posseduta anch’io da Yvita e dal peyote…e probabilmente sentivo che ci fosse qualcosa che non quadrava sin da quando abbiamo bevuto tutti Mezcal e Tequila. Da quel giorno è stata una spirale discendente»

«Ma nessuno ha idea di dove possa essersi cacciato?» chiese Allison, nervosamente, mordendosi un labbro.

« In effetti, sono proprio qui, Argent…»

Un fulmine squarciò il cielo e la pioggia si fece battente, le gocce che scendevano con forza innaturale dal cielo.  
Qualcosa iniziò a brillare alle spalle del gruppo, che sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto.

Aiden era fermo, appena all’entrata della radura, un ghigno perfido sul volto e gli occhi rossi ben in vista.

Non era da solo.

Accanto a lui sostava un uomo incappucciato, con in mano uno strano bastone con una pietra alla punta. Di fianco all’uomo, Patrick e Jeremy Smith fecero la loro comparsa, spedendo brividi sulla schiena dell’intero branco.  
Stiles si strinse di più contro Derek, la paura che iniziava a salire: «Non è possibile, vi abbiamo intrappolati nella piramide…»

«Non mi sembra di essere intrappolato. Sai che gli elfi hanno poteri di un certo livello, e uno di questi è senza dubbio quello di liberarsi dal sorbo degli uccellatori?»

«Non dalla mica!» Urlò Allison, lanciando la piccola pietruzza contro i due, che venne però intercettata dall’uomo incappucciato, che con un gesto rapido la distrusse con le dita.

«E questo chi è adesso?» sbottò Stiles, sconvolto, mentre Derek, Isaac, Scott, Ethan e Cora si stavano preparando per combattere.

L’uomo alzò lo scettro che teneva tra le mani: la voce possente e rauca spaventò i ragazzi più di qualsiasi altra cosa, in quel momento. Era una voce inquietante e da pelle d’oca, così come la parola che pronunciò.

«Tlaltecuhtli!»

Un ulteriore fulmine squarciò il cielo, ma stavolta cadde esattamente sullo scettro. Da esso si sprigionò un forte raggio di luce, così accecante che i ragazzi dovettero coprirsi gli occhi.

La terra cominciò a vibrare, e un altro lampo cadde contro la piramide lì vicino, quella di Quetzalcóatl.  
Derek avvertì come una sensazione di vertigine, prima di aprire gli occhi, trovandosi davanti ad un enorme essere di luce: sembrava una lucertola enorme, o forse ricordava meglio un coccodrillo. Aveva tratti umani, come il seno prosperoso e il ventre evidente, quasi come se fosse in procinto di partorire, ma sui fianchi e sulle spalle si potevano notare facilmente teschi di uomini.

Lydia ripensò alle parole di Cornelio: « Un mostro che si è risvegliato dalle profondità della terra, e che potrebbe colpire da un momento all’altro»

Lui sapeva…

«Cornelio sapeva che Yvita aveva un altro asso nella manica… questo è il mostro di cui parlava, l’ultima risorsa…ecco chi è Tlaltecuhtli!» urlò, in direzione di Cora, che annuì, perché ricordava di aver sentito il nome proprio dall’uomo incappucciato che ora stava loro davanti.

«Chi sei, mostrati! Non credere che un coccodrillo venuto dall’aldilà possa spaventarci!» esclamò Cora, in preda ad un coraggio che non credeva di possedere.

«Come vuoi… ormai le cose si fanno sul serio, Cora. E’ tempo che voi sappiate la verità, e che la sfida finale si compia»

«Sfida finale?» ripetè Scott, confuso, mentre l’uomo alzava le braccia per mostrare finalmente il suo volto.

«Si, sfida finale. Non c’è mai stata Yvita dietro alle vostre disgrazie. Tutto è capitato a causa mia, e sarò io a terminare per sempre le vostre sofferenze…»

La voce dell’uomo si macchiò di un familiare accento spagnolo: il cappuccio cadde mostrando il ghigno perfido di Trampa Hernandez.

Scott rimase impalato sul posto, il branco dietro di lui e Cora che fissava Aiden con rabbia e disperazione.

Trampa? Trampa Hernandez era stata la mente diabolica dietro a tutto quello che era accaduto ai ragazzi?  
L’uomo rise sguaiatamente, prima di fissare le pupille contro quelle di Scott Mc Call, il tono sicuro e quasi divertito.

«Te l’avevo detto che ci saremmo rivisti questa sera, Scott, io mantengo sempre le mie promesse.  
Temo per te, però, e per i tuoi amici, perché non credo che la nostra possa rimanere una chiacchierata di piacere.  
E’ tempo che tu conosca la verità Scott. La verità sul tuo passato, prima che tu e il tuo gruppo veniate annientati per sempre » 

-

Una deprimente aria di attesa aleggiò pesante nella radura, ormai vicina a lasciarsi sopraffare dal calare della sera: i respiri corti e gli sguardi sospettosi non fecero altro che da carburante, aumentando la tensione crescente.  
Nessuno osò muovere un muscolo, come se l’azione di spostarsi equivalesse all’accensione di una miccia, che se attivata avrebbe provocato un disastro di proporzioni epiche.

Scott fu a sorpresa l’unico a riuscire ad organizzare un pensiero dotato di senso nella propria testa, con lo sguardo legato a quello di Trampa. La pioggia battente sembrò non colpirlo, come se il lavoro del suo cervello avesse creato una bolla impermeabile.  
«»Passato? Cosa devo sapere del mio passato? Sono sempre vissuto a Beacon Hills, non mi sono mai spostato, se non per vivere con mio padre, ma è successo tanto tempo fa!«» Ricapitolò con voce innaturalmente alta, stringendo un pugno per il terrore.  
Il ghigno continuo di Trampa lo fece innervosire.  
Cosa poteva sapere quell’uomo, della sua vita? Era un perfetto sconosciuto, in fondo.

«Oh, Beacon Hills.. . La calamita per il soprannaturale più potente d’America - disse Trampa, con un falso sguardo perso nel vuoto, ammirando la pioggia, prima di riprendere – E’ nato tutto a Beacon, ora che mi ci fai pensare… e tutto qui dovrà terminare. Ho aspettato troppo tempo…»

«Ma perché non finiamo questa farsa e lo attacchiamo?» sbottò Cora, che stava semplicemente perdendo la pazienza. Le zanne appuntite, gli artigli affilati e gli occhi giallastri erano ben visibili sul corpo della ragazza, rendendola decisamente spaventosa.

«Taci, Hale. Riguarda anche te questa storia, o non volete sapere niente?» li stuzzicò lui, quasi divertito.

«Cora zitta, abbiamo bisogno di sapere. Dicci quello che conosci!» Scott fermò le proteste di Cora, permettendo a Trampa di iniziare il suo racconto.

«Tutto iniziò con la profezia scritta da quel buono a nulla di Cornelio…»

«Non osare nominarlo con questo tono disgustato!» urlò Derek, quasi ruggendo, interrompendo di nuovo il discorso dell’uomo.   
Il cuore di Scott mancò un battito: il loro continuo essere rudi stava davvero diventando un problema.

«Io parlo di lui come voglio. E’ solo perché ho pietà di voi, che mi dilungo a spiegarvi la storia dall’inizio, altrimenti cari, stareste già sottoterra. Ma non importa…stavo dicendo? Ah, si, la profezia, quella che tu, caro il mio Derek, hai letto. Come recitava? E’ tempo che sorga una nuova luna, splendente, pura, forte e in salute. Tra le colline nasceranno i guardiani eterni, gli eroi del nuovo mondo.»   
La luce negli occhi dell’uomo pareva più luminosa, ma quasi simile a quella di un folle, con gli occhi che presero a strabuzzare ad intermittenza, segno evidente di un tic in corso.  
Il branco non potè fare a meno di rimanere in silenzio ed ascoltare il resto del racconto.

«Mi sono chiesto perché la luna cercasse nuovi guardiani tra le colline. Perché proprio gli Hale, quando c’ero io, che per anni e anni ho servito la luna ogni sera, l’ho pregata, venerata e rispettata.  
Io, l’unico discendente ancora in vita di Tezcatlipoca, la divinità della luna….. non sopporti di sentir pronunciare questo nome Scott? Ti copri le orecchie? Non ti biasimo, nella condizione in cui ti trovi è normale…» ridacchiò l’uomo, notando come sia Scott che Derek, al pronunciare il nome della divinità, si fossero chinati sofferenti al suolo, con Kira, Lydia e Stiles accanto a loro per supportarli.

«Io detengo il potere della luna, io e i diretti scelti di Tezcatlipoca. Nessun altro. Nessun altro, fino all’arrivo degli Hale, chiamati da quell’impiccione di Cornelio, tramite una segnalazione di Deaton.  
Me li sono trovati tra capo e collo, i vostri genitori, entrambi in viaggio in Messico, quasi una trentina di anni fa: avevano stretto amicizia con Cornelio, l’unica persona con la quale io potevo avere un dialogo.

Parlavo con lui e supportavo le sue bizzarre teorie sul mistico, dato che comunque sapevo come solo noi, nel raggio di chilometri, avessimo questi contatti particolari col soprannaturale.  
Credevo fosse il mio consigliere, il mio aiutante… e invece? Da un giorno all’altro l’ho visto seguire Talia Hale e suo marito, diventandone anche l’emissario»

Trampa sputò per terra, un gesto dettato dalla rabbia e dall’evidente rancore che l’uomo mostrava comunque, dopo tutti quegli anni.  
Cora e Derek rimasero immobili ad ascoltare il racconto, temendo il peggio.

«All’inizio decisi di lasciarli stare, ma il mio odio per loro si intensificò giorno per giorno.  
Arrivai al limite, e per questo…provai ad ucciderli, un paio di volte, sì. Usai alcuni tipi di strozza lupo, e mi sporcai le mani raccogliendo peyote, ma nulla, Cornelio riusciva sempre a parar loro le spalle, ad accorgersi che ogni volta che mi visitavano per parlare di soprannaturale, stavano male.  
Non ho potuto fare molto, nel lasso di tempo in cui sono rimasti e le cose si stavano per mettere anche peggio, dato che proprio qui in Messico hanno avuto il coraggio di concepire Laura…»

«Non osare pronunciare il nome di mia sorella!» ringhiò Derek, gli occhi rossi che lampeggiavano d’ira.  
«Derek calmati, non è il momento!» tentò Stiles, legando le proprie dita a quelle dell’Hale, che già trasformato, riuscì a prendere un grosso respiro, e placare incredibilmente all’istante la rabbia, deglutendo per riprendere il controllo.

Le dita di Stiles erano quasi bianche, per la forza della stretta delle loro mani.

«Laura Hale…- continuò Trampa, ignorando l’interruzione - un’altra Hale, un altro membro in più della famiglia che si interponeva tra me e la guardia completa della Luna.  
Tezcatlipoca non vi aveva scelti. Era stato invece un pazzo squilibrato a sognare dei lupi mannari a guardia della Luna, vi rendete conto? Lupi mannari che devono proteggere la fonte di disgrazie più grande che si trovano. Solo Cornelio poteva visionare certe assurdità.

Ho passato anni a capire come potervi ritrovare a Beacon, dato che Cornelio aveva capito le mie intenzioni e vi proteggeva, insieme agli altri druidi.  
Non era finita. La situazione si era fatta ancora più grave nel momento della tua nascita, Derek: guardiano della luna e Nahual di questo marmocchio assolutamente inutile.  
Il tuo potere è enorme, Derek e tu non l’hai mai saputo. Beh, non importa, tanto questa notte smetterai di essere una minaccia, per me…»

Trampa rise sguaiatamente, il monologo che finalmente entrava nel vivo.

«Ho conosciuto Araya Calavera nel momento di massimo sconforto. Tu Derek, tua sorella Laura e la piccola Cora stavate crescendo e fortificandovi, e gli Hale stavano governando Beacon Hills nel migliore dei modi.  
Non c’era possibilità di sconfiggervi, se non quella di rivolgersi a chi mi aveva sempre considerato feccia, dato che la mia vita riguardava il mistico.  
Ho dovuto farmi imprigionare e torturare da Araya e Severo, per entrare in contatto con i cacciatori. Ho dovuto rivelare le mie intenzioni, senza sapere che ne sarebbe stato di me.  
Quelli sono pazzi. Hanno anche un codice che proclama pazzia: «Cacciamo chi ci dà la caccia.» Io non ho mai dato fastidio a nessuno, e mi sono ritrovato ad essere legato ad una sbarra di metallo con delle catene, e preso di mira da strumenti di tortura che quasi mi tagliavano il collo a metà.«» Urlò l’uomo con tono grave, il corpo scosso da brividi per il ricordo delle catene.   
Quel giorno, però, non c’erano solo Araya e Severo, no. Era presente anche una giovane e meravigliosa ragazza, con uno sguardo perfido, incorniciato da capelli biondi, setosi e perfetti.  
La figlia del cacciatore più famoso di Beacon, Gerard Argent, stava davanti ai miei occhi, e io non potei non afferrare l’opportunità che mi si era presentata.

Kate cacciava gli Hale da sempre, e io dopo averlo saputo, non potei non offrirle l’equivalente di 10 mila dollari, ovvero tutti i miei risparmi, per avere un motivo in più per ucciderli.  
I Calaveras mi liberarono e lei accettò, seducendo Derek, entrando di soppiatto nella tenuta degli Hale, causandone il noto incendio e tutto…tutto, grazie a me.  
Non che non volesse già farli saltare in aria di sua spontanea volontà, ma sapete, i soldi tentano tutti e sono grandi motivatori»

Lacrime amare solcarono il viso di Allison e Cora, che erano rimaste una accanto all’altra, ascoltando quel racconto straziante.  
«Mi dispiace…è disgustoso, è stupido ma sento che è come se fosse colpa anche mia…» sussurrò la Argent, scossa dai brividi tra le braccia di un Isaac che non potè non consolarla, accarezzandole con il pollice la guancia, le vene che si coloravano di nero. Anche il dolore dell’animo faceva male, quasi quanto il dolore fisico.

«Non è colpa tua, Allison. Avevi la mia età, non potevi sapere cosa stesse succedendo…» la giustificò Cora, senza avere però il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi, avvicinandosi invece allo zaino della giovane, colpita da uno strano luccichio.

Derek rimase per terra inginocchiato, in preda al dolore.  
La testa dondolava avanti e indietro, come se il corpo non riuscisse a fermarsi e resistere al dolore pungente.  
Non aveva bisogno di sentire di nuovo tutto quello, non gli importava, non voleva rivivere l’incubo di ricevere una chiamata della polizia…… l’avviso che la sua famiglia era stata spazzata via per sempre, mescolandosi con la cenere della casa.

«Fallo smettere, per favore non resisto» ripetè lui, in preda agli spasmi, il volto non solo bagnato dalle gocce di pioggia. 

«Shh, Derek, sono qui con te, passerà tutto, ok?»Stiles era accanto a lui, e lo abbracciava in silenzio, accarezzandogli la schiena con dolcezza, il respiro corto per la rabbia che il ragazzo tratteneva. 

Solo le mani calde e confortevoli di Stiles riuscirono a calmare Derek per la seconda volta.

«Kate bruciò la casa, e io pensai di essere salvo. Pregavo la luna ogni sera, sacrificando animali e piante a Tezcatlipoca.  
Pensavo fosse tutto finito, finchè qualche mese fa, non mi sono imbattuto in tuo zio, Peter Hale e sua figlia Malia.   
Altri due Hale, seppur corrotti, ma pur sempre Hale: l’incubo tornò, più forte che mai.  
Questa volta, però, ero io ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico. Catturai i due Hale, stordendoli con dello strozza lupo e li legai ad una sbarra, nella cripta segreta sotto la piramide, dove siete finiti voi due…» disse, indicando Stiles ed Allison, che vennero colpiti da un tremito, al ricordo della prigionia.

«Li ho tenuti chiusi senza cibo o acqua, chiedendo loro se esistessero altri Hale, se ci fossero stati sopravvissuti all’incendio, e loro non fecero altro che ululare, digrignare i denti e non dirmi nulla.  
Nonostante tutto, volevano proteggere la loro famiglia, per quanto fosse possibile, ma alla fine entrambi cedettero.  
Mi raccontarono tutto: del fatto che Derek e Cora fossero sopravvissuti all’incendio, che Derek fosse diventato un Alpha, che Deucalion, il lupo demone, fosse stato ucciso proprio da Hale, e che Scott Mc Call, morso dallo stesso Peter, fosse diventato un Alpha originale, grazie alla sua forza di volontà.

Liberai entrambi, sia perché mi avevano fornito importantissime informazioni, sia perché era palese che volessero formare un branco tutto loro, ormai separato dal destino di guardiani degli Hale.  
Feci delle ricerche su di te, Scott Mc Call, perché il tuo nome mi stava tormentando nei sogni, da quando Peter lo aveva nominato.  
E poi una notte finalmente, apparve in sogno Tezcatlipoca con il suo meraviglioso corpo da giaguaro, che mi avvertì di stare attento al serpente, di uccidere il serpente piumato prima che lui distruggesse me.

Non capivo chi potesse essere il serpente piumato, e per varie notti continuai a chiedere a Tezcatlipoca chi assomigliasse a Quetzalcóatl, il dio che voi conoscete, chi avesse preso le sue sembianze, o peggio, chi ne fosse stato il discendente.

Una notte, sia benedetta per sempre, mi ricordai le parole di Peter Hale, nei riguardi di Scott Mc Call, e tutto tornò al proprio posto. «Ho sentito un enorme fonte di energia, proveniente da quel ragazzo, quella notte, nel bosco. Così forte, che ho pensato di doverlo mordere, per sfruttare la sua forza, e successivamente incanalarla in me.»

Cosa poteva renderti così forte, Scott, da conquistare addirittura Peter Hale? La tua condizione di discendente, cos’altro? Non hai capito che sei tu, Scott Mc Call, l’ultimo discendete di Quetzalcóatl, il Dio serpente piumato. Hai origini messicane, ragazzo, da parte di madre. Forse nemmeno tu pensavi fosse così importante…»

La luce di un lampo passeggero illuminò il volto completamente esterrefatto di Scott: la bocca aperta, gli occhi fissi nel vuoto e una strana tensione lo bloccarono sul posto, impossibilitato a pensare ad alcunché.  
Gli occhi del branco si mostrarono equamente sgranati, increduli per la notizia appena ricevuta.

«Io…io sono solo un lupo mannaro..» riuscì semplicemente a biascicare il ragazzo, troppo sconvolto per aggiungere altro.

«Non solo, Scott. E comunque sei un lupo perché lo ha voluto Peter Hale, non per altro. Aveva bisogno disperato di un beta, e ha scelto te…»

«Non è possibile, lo avremmo scoperto… insomma, Scott non ha mai avuto interesse per i serpenti, e poi no, è assurdo!» gridò Allison, come se negare la realtà riuscisse a cambiarla.

«Non è assurdo, Argent. Chiedi a Scott se ha mai nutrito passioni per serpenti, nella sua vita. Chiedigli se quando era piccolo, non ha chiesto a sua madre un peluche con quella forma. Prova a negare, Scott, di aver sognato di essere Quetzalcóatl almeno una volta, nella tua vita…»

La verità colpì Scott con la forza di un treno in corsa: era accaduto tutto quello che aveva elencato Trampa.

Tutto.

Non potè non annuire alle parole dell’uomo, voltandosi verso Stiles, che aveva capito.  
Lo Stilinski ricordava perfettamente la visita al centro commerciale, quando le loro madri avevano comprato dei peluche.  
Il suo era a forma di lupo, a rappresentare il suo Nahual, mentre quello di Scott era un serpente, e ora avevano capito perché. Perché erano entrambi ossessionati con quei due animali.

La storia di Trampa, però, non parve essere terminata. 

«Eravate una minaccia, tu ed Hale. Definitivamente una minaccia, e per quanto riguarda Hale nuovamente, dopo la notte dell’incendio.  
Solo che non sapevo come estirparla. Gli Argent, a quanto mi aveva rivelato Peter, erano passati dalla vostra parte e non volevo rischiare di essere catturato di nuovo dai Calaveras.  
Cosa potevo fare? Ero senza speranza, e assolutamente certo che il vostro potere, un giorno avrebbe sopraffatto il mio. Tezcatlipoca e Quetzalcóatl sono, infatti, storici nemici.  
Cosa mi era rimasto tra le mani? Chiamai di nuovo Peter Hale e gli chiesi aiuto. Lui mi rivelò di creature particolari, gli elfi seduttori e Jeremy nello specifico, che potevano fare al caso mio, come poi accadde.  
Convocai Jeremy e Patrick, promettendo loro una grossa ricompensa se mi avessero aiutato, e scoprii che Jeremy giocava a Lacrosse, e che era compagno di squadra di Scott.  
Che rivelazione importante! Frequentai i circoli di lacrosse messicani, e scoprii che era possibile organizzare un torneo esteso a tutta l’America, proprio quest’anno e proprio nel periodo migliore e per questo mi diedi da fare.  
Dovevo scegliere Aprile, il mese più favorevole, perché secondo la tradizione associato ai demoni, e quest’anno anche mese della luna nuova, concomitante con la carica prorompente di Marte.  
Marte, simbolo di guerra.  
Organizzai il torneo, e mandai l’invito a Beacon. La vostra scuola rispose affermativamente, e io non potei essere più felice.  
Non c’era solo Scott da controllare, ma anche Stiles e Derek: per questo Tezcatlipoca mi mandò le sue serve, tramite un sogno. Le Civitateo mi servirono come arma in più per contrastare la vostra forza, e Yvita per provare a conquistare Derek.  
Il compito di Jeremy, invece, era quello di conquistare Stiles, e il ragazzo ce l’aveva quasi fatta, maledizione…»

Stiles e Derek unirono le loro mani ancora più forte, a simboleggiare l’intensità del loro legame, mentre Trampa proseguiva il discorso.

«Avevo quasi tutte le armi in campo, dovevo solo attivare il potere di Tlaltecuhtli e quello del Peyote, per essere ancora più sicuro di potercela fare.  
Allora il giorno del vostro arrivo, deviai con l’aiuto di Yvita il fulmine, in direzione della piramide di Quetzalcóatl, causando il terremoto e così la nascita dei fiori.   
Era tutto pronto, tutto allineato per la vostra disfatta: per rimanere ulteriormente più tranquillo, però, ho nascosto nel vostro spogliatoio una bibita, contenente succo di peyote, per stordirvi e possibilmente avvelenarvi. Al posto di Scott, il mio diretto avversario, però, è stata bevuta da questo buono a nulla di Aiden.  
L’unica cosa positiva, è stata il fatto che comunque avevo uno dei vostri dalla mia parte. Uno che sarebbe diventato due, nel lasso di tempo in cui Yvita era riuscita a possedere Cora.  
L’ultima azione fu quella di potenziare la squadra del Messico di lacrosse, per fare in modo che vi facessero più male possibile. Ed eccoci qui, finalmente faccia a faccia. »

Lydia avanzò di un solo passo, con un ghigno non da lei sul volto ormai buio, a causa delle tante nuvole e dell’arrivo della serata.  
La Martin interruppe volontariamente il monologo di Trampa.  
«Basta parlare per favore, ne abbiamo sentite abbastanza. E a quanto pare sei stato tu a rivelarti come cattivo di turno. Sai come il nostro pack ha sempre ridotto i cattivi? In cenere. E per la cronaca, credo che il tuo tanto amato dio ti abbia ingannato…»

«Cosa intendi dire?» chiese lui, sospettoso, provando a fissare la parte del volto della ragazza ancora non inghiottito dall’ombra.

«Intendo dire che non è il dio della luna. Hai cercato di possedere più potere dagli Hale, senza sapere che Tezcatlipoca è il re degli ingannatori, non te l’avevano insegnato?  
Non c’era bisogno di organizzare tutta questa farsa, semplicemente perché il caro e desiderato premio non esisterà mai. Non avrai mai la gratitudine di Tezcatlipoca. E’ arrivato il momento che Quetzalcóatl te la faccia pagare come si deve…» continuò lei, guardando in direzione di Scott.

Era venuto il momento di far fuori quell’uomo, Lydia lo sapeva. Quelle incredibili verità avevano distrutto il morale del branco, che nella lotta che stava per scatenarsi le avrebbe certamente prese di santa ragione.  
In fondo il gruppo aveva sempre avuto il sospetto che qualcuno avesse messo loro gli occhi addosso, quasi lanciando una maledizione. Timori rivelatisi poi fondati.  
Dovevano ripagare l’uomo con la stessa moneta, destabilizzandolo come lui aveva fatto con loro, e quella rivelazione calzò a pennello.

Trampa quasi urlò per la rabbia, agendo di sorpresa: «Stai scherzando, ragazzina? Non osare parlare in questi termini del mio dio! Vediamo se hai ancora il coraggio di aprire bocca, quando ti aizzerò contro il tuo amico. Forza Aiden, attaccala!»  
Non bastò nemmeno un battito di ciglia a misurare la velocità dell’attacco di Aiden, corso verso la sua ex- ragazza per morderla con ferocia, gli istinti che lo stavano sopraffacendo, sorprendendo il resto del gruppo.

La corsa di Aiden parve inarrestabile:il ragazzo si trovò a pochi passi da Lydia, che col respiro mozzo rimase stupidamente immobile, l’intraprendenza svanita ed Allison dietro di lei che prese ad urlare il suo nome, aspettando l’attacco.

Che non arrivò mai.

Ethan si riscosse da quella strana nube di immobilismo che sembrava essere diventato parte del branco, per poi saltare con un paio di acrobazie, dalla sua posizione, atterrando con forza, esattamente davanti a Lydia.  
Il ringhio del ragazzo fu quasi simile ad un sibilo, per quanto fosse basso e gutturale.  
Ethan alzò lo sguardo infiammato, specchiandolo contro quello del fratello, il rosso dei loro occhi che pareva sangue.  
Fu il movimento di quest’ultimo ad accendere la miccia, dirigendosi verso il lupo con zampate fiere e spaventose: Ethan si alzò in piedi, correndo senza sosta, per poi estrarre gli artigli e graffiare con forza il volto di Aiden.  
La bomba era stata appena fatta esplodere.

Derek allontanò con una spinta Stiles, portandolo da Danny, Allison venne spostata da Isaac anche lei vicino a Danny e la giovane Argent afferrò la mano di Lydia, portando la ragazza nella loro zona, più sicura per chi era solo umano.

La battaglia scoppiò sotto il rombare di tuoni che parevano distruggere il cielo con la loro forza, e i fiumi di adrenalina che iniziarono a scorrere nelle vene dei lupi e delle volpi mannare.  
I lampi continui e i fulmini spaventosi, che cadevano con un crack inquietante all’interno della  
foresta, insieme all’aura potentissima di Tlaltecuhtli furono l’unica fonte di luce possibile.  
Trampa rise, sovrastato dal continuo scrosciare della pioggia, quando notò come Tlaltecuhtli riuscì misteriosamente ad afferrare un fulmine, permettendo che le attraversasse interamente il corpo.

La dea acquistò tratti più umani, trovandosi leggermente più rimpicciolita e non più composta solo da luce, ma da carne ed ossa. Derek, Scott e Kira non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di pensare, avventandosi su di lei con una foga che parevano si fosse smarrita.  
Nonostante il fatto che fossero zuppi e storditi da tutte le notizie, i ragazzi del branco non poterono non esimersi dal combattere con tutta la forza che potevano trovare nel loro corpo.

Cora si buttò con forza contro Jeremy, così come Isaac su Patrick, le zanne di entrambi appuntite e pronte a compiere anche il gesto estremo, quello di uccidere, per difendere i propri amici.

Il temporale intenso ovattò senza mezze misure i suoni della battaglia, udibili solo da chi la stava vivendo in prima persona: Allison, Stiles, Lydia e Danny non poterono fare altro che guardare e sperare che il combattimento dei loro amici non terminasse in tragedia.  
Erano agli opposti, i quattro e Trampa, immobili entrambi come giocatori che osservano le loro pedine combattere ed azzannarsi a sangue.

Quello che era infatti appena capitato ad Aiden, che si stava tenendo il collo tra le mani, una macchia di sangue che iniziava ad apparire su di esso, per poi fuoriuscire, gocciolando sulla propria mano e sui vestiti, con il fratello ancora accanto a lui.  
Ethan, seppur con il rimorso che iniziava a fare capolino nelle sue viscere, strizzandogliele quasi da provocargli il vomito, riuscì a tirare due pugni contro la mascella del fratello, che comunque non si tardò a raddrizzare.  
La mano era ancora stretta a pugno quando Aiden, seppur dolorante, lo colpì in pieno stomaco, mozzandogli il respiro per almeno un paio di secondi.

«Sei troppo dolce fratello. Si tratta di vita o di morte…» gli urlò, sghignazzando, prima di essere colpito alle spalle da Cora, che aveva lasciato perdere Jeremy per occuparsi di Aiden.

«Ethan vai tu da Jeremy!» urlò la ragazza, voltandosi verso quel giovane lupo, che nonostante ciò che stava loro accadendo, le faceva ancora battere il cuore.  
Forse era per quello che aveva deciso di essere lei a combattere contro di lui. Aveva un piano in mente, che sperava funzionasse, così da poter portare Aiden dalla loro parte, e forse farlo rinsavire.

Nessuno controllò Jeremy, però, che si diresse nella zona degli umani, coloro che non potevano aiutare in alcun modo.  
O meglio, c’era chi tra di loro provava a trovare soluzioni che potessero salvare il branco, ovvero Allison, che con una balestra in mano, provò a puntarla contro qualcuno degli antagonisti, optando per il capo in persona, ovvero Trampa.

«Sei pazza? Non puoi avvicinarti a lui, siamo nel bel mezzo della battaglia!» le intimò Lydia, quando notò l’arma tra le mani dell’amica.

«Non posso stare ferma a vedere i miei amici e il mio ragazzo morire, ok? Devo provare ad attaccarlo, anche se da questa lontananza sarebbe praticamente impossibile. Non per me, però…»  
assicurò la ragazza, che riuscì a portare una ventata di ottimismo che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato in quelle condizioni.

La prima freccia sfiorò l’orecchio destro di Isaac, impegnato a colpire Patrick ripetutamente sul petto.  
Allison avvertì il cuore pulsarle in gola, contando che sulla punta aveva cosparso tracce di mica e strozza lupo.  
«Concentrati Allison, ok, è una pazzia, ma puoi farcela comunque!» la incoraggiò Lydia, stringendole il braccio.  
La ragazza annuì, prima di scoccare un’altra freccia, che questa volta passò esattamente tra Scott e Kira, oltrepassando non di poco Trampa.

«Questo è il grande potere degli Argent, ragazzina? Cosa è successo ai cacciatori rispettabili, con una mira da far invidia? Sei patetica!»

«Non ascoltarlo!» urlò Lydia, con la presa sul braccio dell’amica ancora più forte.

«Tua zia poteva essere una psicopatica, ma aveva sicuramente più cinismo e concentrazione di te. Sei una mera copia degli Argent, ragazzina. Una fallita, senza nessun tipo di capacità alcuna, una…aaah!»

La punta d’argento penetrò fredda e pungente nel polpaccio di Trampa, che prese ad urlare senza sosta, la mica e lo strozza lupo che iniziavano ad espandersi nel suo sistema circolatorio.  
«Prima o poi tutti devono avere un po’ di fortuna…» sbottò, sfilandosela, non senza digrignare i denti per il dolore.  
La ferita lasciata dalla freccia, stava iniziando ad assumere un particolare color nerastro, che Trampa fissò disgustato.

«Me la pagherai!»

Senza pensarci due volte, l’uomo afferrò il bastone, puntandolo verso il petto della ragazza. La distanza tra i due era considerevole, eppure Trampa parve sicuro del proprio gesto.  
Un getto di luce violacea eruppe dalla pietra posta sul bastone: Danny si gettò accanto ad Allison, evitandole un attacco frontale.  
Il getto era però troppo potente: la ragazza venne comunque sfiorata sulla spalla, cadendo per terra con violenza, rimanendo immobile.

«Allison…» sussurrò Lydia, i capelli zuppi d’acqua che le oscuravano la visuale.  
La Martin si chinò per scuotere l’amica e avvertire se il battito del suo cuore fosse ancora presente.

Lydia attese per quelli che sembrarono secoli, prima di sentire un rumore lieve ma presente, proveniente dal petto della ragazza.

Non fece in tempo ad emettere un sospiro di sollievo, che sentì Danny accanto a lei urlare.

«Jeremy, stai lontano! Ethan, occupati di lui!» tentò Mahealani, ma Ethan era ancora a terra, tentando di prendere respiri profondi.

«Tranquillo Danny, lasciami Stiles e non si farà male nessuno…» ridacchiò Jeremy, sempre più vicino a loro.

«Te lo scordi!» sbottò fiero Danny, ponendosi esattamente davanti all’amico e Lydia, che a sua volta tentava di proteggere Allison.

«Come siete tutti romantici….peccato che siate solo semplici umani…» constatò lo Smith minore con voce lenta ed inquietante, avanzando di un altro passo.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo fieramente, affrontando Jeremy a viso aperto. «Forza, dai, combatti. Siamo io e Danny contro di te…»

«Due umani contro un elfo?» ridacchiò Jeremy, ancora più vicino.

«Due umani ed un lupo!»

Ethan apparve ancora un po’ ansimante, da dietro le spalle di Jeremy, sferrandogli un pugno deciso e centrato sullo stomaco, che lasciò senza fiato l’elfo.

«Bastardo!» sbottò Jeremy, che seppur tremante per terra, la bocca impastata di foglie e l’odore di bagnato che penetrava nelle narici, decise di non perdere di vista il contatto diretto con gli occhi di Stiles.  
Ethan si avvicinò a Danny e Lydia, quasi facendo da bodyguard per difenderli contro gli attacchi dell’elfo, che era comunque stranamente fermo, lo sguardo fisso solo in un punto.

«Mi sembri abbastanza stordito….» constatò il gemello di Aiden, osservandolo con un ghigno.

« Forse troppo… Qualcosa non quadra…» Lydia focalizzò lo sguardo, per osservare l’elfo da lontano. I suoi occhi avevano preso una particolare e riconoscibile tonalità di verde. La stessa di Derek.  
«No, s-sta attivando i suoi poteri di nuovo! Stiles non guardarlo negli occhi! Stiles ti vuole possedere!» Lydia si spostò in direzione dell’amico, già assuefatto, purtroppo dallo sguardo di Jeremy.  
«Stiles, non lasciare che ti seduca, Stiles…rimani con noi…»

Il ragazzo, però, pareva non essere più padrone di sé stesso: iniziò a barcollare, la vista gli si fece annebbiata e le parole di Lydia sembrarono provenire da molto lontano, quasi ovattate.  
Non passò che un istante, prima che Stiles crollasse a terra, gli occhi ancora aperti, senza che riuscisse a vedere o sentire accanto a lui la presenza degli amici.

\- - - - -

Ci volle qualche minuto prima che il giovane Stilinski riprendesse i sensi.  
La testa gli pulsava dolorosamente, come se fosse stato ripetutamente bastonato, e quasi non riusciva a mettere a fuoco pienamente la vegetazione accanto a lui.  
Tutto era così poco nitido, vago.. anche gli alberi sembravano essere tutti vicini, e nello stesso tempo separati da metri di distanza.  
Di certo c’era che la pioggia aveva smesso di cadere.

Stiles passò una mano sugli occhi, sfregandoli ripetutamente, per tentare di risvegliarsi meglio.

«Alzati sfigato! Cosa vuoi, che ti svegliamo con un secchio d’acqua gelata? Ci sarà una cazzo di pozza da qualche parte…»  
La voce di Scott pareva quasi provenire da una radio, per quanto fosse rauca e ovattata.

Stiles si voltò verso la direzione della voce, trovando l’amico in piedi, tentando di ristabilire la propria vista, quando si accorse che il volto di Scott era di una particolare tonalità di verde.  
E non solo quello.

Tutto, in quella radura era dello stesso colore: il cielo, che pareva una distesa smeraldina assolutamente priva di nuvole, il terreno, i tronchi degli alberi…

«Scott! Scott ma è tutto verde…eh, ehi, dove sono Trampa e gli elfi?»  
Il ragazzo si guardò attorno: non parevano esserci stati segni di una lotta, nelle vicinanze. Tutto era monocromatico e tranquillo.

«Chi? Ma di che diavolo stai parlando?» chiese Scott, la voce più aspra del solito.

«Intende dire i tizi che hanno ficcato una pallottola nel petto di Derek…oh, che grande favore ci hanno fatto…» biascicò Lydia, accanto a Mc Call.

Il cuore di Stiles mancò un battito.

«Derek? Cosa è successo a Derek?» urlò, spostando Lydia e Scott dalla sua visuale.

«Quello che succede a chi prova a proteggere un pezzo di idiota buono a nulla come te. Era un lupo rispettabile Derek, e ha svenduto la sua anima come un cagnolino. «Non fate del male a Stiles» continuava a ripetere, ma nessuno l’ha ascoltato»  
La voce di Lydia divenne una nenia monotona, e Stiles tentò di spostare di nuovo i due ragazzi da davanti.  
I due lo fissarono, prima di spostarsi e mostrare lo scempio che stava loro davanti.

Derek era inginocchiato davanti a lui, col pallore del volto che lo rendeva simile ad un fantasma.  
Gli occhi rossi esaltavano ancora di più il contrasto, reso spaventoso dall’immensa ferita che si notava sul suo petto, trapassato senza pietà da parte a parte.

Stiles preferì essere sepolto all’istante nella foresta, piuttosto che mantenere il contatto visivo con Derek. Più osservava le sue ferite e più avvertiva delle sottili ma pungenti stilettate al cuore….non poteva essere stato sconfitto in quel modo, era assurdo.

Lacrime cocenti gli solcarono le guance, finendo lente e monotone per terra, a contatto con il sottobosco tutto della stessa tonalità.

Nessuno avvertì il ragazzo dell’arrivo di un enorme serpente nero, che prese ad attorcigliarsi contro di lui, per poi farlo cadere per terra, senza fiato.  
I polmoni reclamavano ossigeno, che Stiles tentò di inspirare, seppur con molta fatica, mentre scalciava a destra e a manca per liberarsi dalla presa. 

Il primo morso lo colpì sulla gamba: il serpente aveva deciso infatti di allontanarsi, per poi sferrare l’attacco contro il ragazzo, quasi ad aver preso la rincorsa per potenziare il morso.

«Esatto, continua così! Mordilo, così ce lo leviamo di torno!» ridacchiò Lydia malvagia, un ghigno che le attraversò il volto, così inusuale su quelle labbra solitamente gentili.

Stiles non capì più niente: sulla gamba gli sembrava di aver infilato milioni di spilli che penetravano fino all’osso; la ferita bruciava e sanguinava copiosamente, lasciando il ragazzo ancora più spossato.

Perché Scott e Lydia ridevano? Cosa c’era di divertente in lui che quasi veniva ammazzato da un serpente?

Qualcosa di caldo improvvisamente gli sfiorò la spalla, andando a colpire il cespuglio accanto a lui: una fiammella verde smeraldo si sprigionò di nuovo, inquieta e ballerina dalla persona accanto a Scott, andando a colpire un albero.

«Kira? Che stai facendo??» Chiese Stiles, ora in preda alla confusione più totale. Cosa pensava la ragazza, di farlo arrosto?

«Mi sto divertendo, idiota… ti ridurrei ad uno spiedino, se potessi!»

Anche Kira aveva un ghigno non da lei sul volto, lo stesso di Lydia, Scott e Aiden, emerso dall’ombra vicino alla Martin.

«Sei patetico. Non capisco cosa ci abbia trovato Derek in te. Sei talmente inutile che sei riuscito ad uccidere il tuo capobranco. Fortuna che i ragazzi qui hanno capito che persona sei… un peso.  
Un enorme e inutile peso per il branco, mi hai sentito? Sei intelligente? Complimenti, ma non ci interessa.  
Nel branco si sopravvive con la forza, che a te manca!» Il discorso di Aiden fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso della pazienza del gruppo, che lasciò campo libero al lupo per attaccare.

Aiden penetrò con gli artigli nella carne morbida di Stiles più e più volte, facendo urlare di dolore il ragazzo: il sangue prese a colare da entrambe le braccia, che bruciavano per il dolore come se fossero state lasciate a cuocere sui carboni ardenti. A Stiles parve quasi di non avercele più.

«Smettetela! Per favore, basta! Cosa vi ho fatto per meritarmi questo?» ululò il ragazzo, le lacrime che continuavano a scendere senza sosta, e la pozza di sangue verdognolo come tutto l’ambiente, che ormai si allargava sotto di lui.

«Cos’hai fatto? Sei un semplice umano!»

La voce provenne dall’alto e Stiles non potè non spostare lo sguardo, puntandolo su Allison sopra di lui, un arco in mano, il filo teso ed una freccia puntata sul suo corpo, con le altre ben in ordine sulle sue spalle.

«Non hai mira!».

La freccia lo colpì dolorosamente sulla gamba, esattamente sul punto morso dal serpente poco prima.

«Non hai precisione!» toccò al petto e Stiles sentì di poter esplodere da un momento all’altro.

«Sei un buono a nulla, sei inutile!» Fu il turno della testa, la freccia che gli penetrò nel cranio, col sangue che prese a scorrergli dappertutto sul volto e un dolore che andava al di là dell’immaginabile.  
Non era possibile che non fosse ancora morto dopo quell’attacco.

«Non cacci, non ululi, non urli, non servi a niente!» L’ultima freccia gli trapassò il cuore, ormai già distrutto per l’evidente sconfitta di Derek.

Le urla avevano raggiunto un tono quasi inusuale in natura, profonde, rauche e disperate. Non finiva, tutto quel verde rimaneva stampato nella sua testa, Allison lo tormentava, i suoi amici ridevano di lui e Derek gli stava davanti, morto.

Fu solo quando abbassò lo sguardo dalla zona di Allison, movimento che gli fece dolere ancora di più la testa, e si pulì le gocce di sangue che gli impedivano di vedere, che notò Cora legata ad un albero, appena sotto Derek.

La ragazza prese a ridere, ridere ed ululare, e Stiles capì.  
Quello era stato lo stesso sogno che aveva fatto dopo aver conosciuto Jeremy.  
Solo che stavolta non parve essere un sogno: il ragazzo prese a chiudere gli occhi ripetutamente, senza che ci fossero segni di risveglio.

Tutto era buio attorno a lui, eppure riusciva ancora a sentire distintamente le risate, le urla di piacere degli amici, che godevano nel vederlo soffrire.

Era Jeremy, era tutta colpa sua, lo sapeva. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo staccandosi la freccia dal cuore e dalla testa, se solo avesse saputo dove si…

Ecco dove si trovava. Era il serpente. Jeremy era quel essere viscido che gli si stava stritolando contro, senza dargli possibilità di scampo.

Fu con l’ultimo briciolo di speranza che Stiles colpì il serpente con le frecce già insanguinate, prima che le urla si placassero e il ragazzo piombasse nell’oblio. Solo vaghi rumori si potevano udire: la voce di una ragazza che provava a chiamarlo, e le gocce di pioggia che lentamente il ragazzo avvertì cadergli sul volto, bagnandoglielo senza pietà.

 

\-----------

«Stiles! Stiles! Non smette di agitarsi …che gli stai facendo, bastardo!» Lydia si accucciò accanto ad uno Stiles in preda a spasmi involontari, con gli occhi intenti a scrutare Jeremy.

«Solo quello che si merita. Lo sto facendo soffrire per avermi respinto!»

«Tu stai delirando! Stiles ha fatto decisamente bene a respingerti!» sbottò Ethan, pronto per avventarsi su di lui.

«No! Ha scelto quell’Alpha idiota al posto di scegliere me…e adesso la pagherà cara! Un viaggetto nel suo inconscio è quello che gli ci vuole…»

«Ma a te cosa importa comunque? Sei stato assoldato per intrometterti tra lui e Derek, non c’erano sentimenti coinvolti!» affermò logicamente Danny.

«Beh, adesso ci sono, e non li respingerò per nulla al mondo!» Jeremy si lanciò contro Stiles all’arrembaggio, senza nemmeno pensare alle reazioni di Ethan e Danny.  
L’azione stupida dell’elfo si ripercosse su di lui: sia l’umano che il lupo gli sferrarono un calcio ad entrambi i fianchi, certi che fosse la mossa più logica.

Ma anche loro si sbagliarono.  
Jeremy prese entrambe le gambe dei ragazzi, usandole come molle per lanciarli in aria, per farli atterrare pesantemente sul fianco, il crack di ossa che inevitabilmente si spezzavano, forte e fastidioso, come il rumore di una frusta.

L’urlo di dolore di Danny, forte e straziante, distrasse i combattenti per un attimo: Derek, Kira e Scott si voltarono a turno con il sangue gelato nelle vene: non doveva accadere nulla al gruppo, a nessuno degli umani.

Derek notò il corpo di Stiles con la coda dell’occhio, e il suo mondo si fermò.

«Stiles!»

Il ragazzo non rifletté, gesto accaduto per la prima volta durante quel combattimento: nonostante le continue urla e imprecazioni provenienti dalle altre sfide, Derek sapeva di non doversi distrarre dalla propria per nulla al mondo.  
Aveva procurato un paio di escoriazioni sul collo di Tlaltecuhtli, grazie ad una presa salda e agli artigli affilati, ma aveva anche subito un paio di colpi ben assestati sulla mascella, e sul petto.  
La maglia era inevitabilmente macchiata di sangue, così come quelle di Scott e Kira, altrettanto conciati male.

«Derek attento!» lo avvertì Lydia, con lacrime pesanti che le scorrevano sulle guance.

Tlaltecuhtli sfruttò il momento di distrazione per tirare un calcio obliquo esattamente sotto il ginocchio del ragazzo, facendolo cadere ed urlare per il dolore.  
Anche il suono delle sue ossa spezzate provocò un intensa ondata di brividi nella spina dorsale del gruppo.

Isaac non si spostò quando vide Tlaltecuhtli lanciargli addosso Kira e Scott, troppo impegnato a contrastare i continui e insistenti colpi di Patrick.  
La sua supervelocità da licantropo parve quasi annullata, contro la freddezza e la precisione dei colpi dell’elfo, che gli aveva ripetutamente tirato pugni sulle labbra, spezzandogli un paio di zanne.

I tre caddero a terra, rotolando per la forza dell’impatto, esattamente vicino a Lydia.

La ragazza non potè non notare l’immagine drammatica e senza speranza che le si presentò davanti agli occhi: quasi l’intero branco a terra, chi insanguinato, chi svenuto, chi estremamente dolorante.

Anche la guarigione tipica dei licantropi sembrava avere qualche problema, con i lupi infatti ansimanti e troppo stanchi, per lo standard degli esseri soprannaturali.

La Martin avvertì un leggero pizzicore alla bocca dello stomaco: lento ma inesorabile, il gesto che non voleva mai compiere, soprattutto in quell’occasione, si presentò freddo e indesiderato.  
L’urlo stava chiamando, chiedendo di uscire, ma Lydia nonostante i brividi e le lacrime versate, strinse le labbra con forza, quasi rischiando di farle diventare bianche.

Non poteva urlare. Sarebbe valsa come una condanna per lei e per il gruppo.

La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, movimento che non le permise di notare la luce intermittente provocata da un lampo.

«Non urlare, non urlare…» si ripetè mentalmente, più e più volte, il mantra che tentava di stabilirsi nella sua testa.

«Credo che tutti ormai abbiamo capito chi la spunterà stasera, Lydia. Urla. Urla e condanna a morte i tuoi amici. Sappiamo entrambi che ti stai trattenendo…ma devi sfogarti, lo sai che è finita.»

Lydia scosse la testa ripetutamente, gli occhi ancora più stretti, quasi come se volesse cancellare la sua presenza solo con quel movimento.

Il tuono che scaturì dal lampo precedente fu di portata così gigantesca che riuscì a sovrastare anche lo scrosciare della pioggia battente.  
Il fragore emerso all’improvviso fece sobbalzare la ragazza, rimasta l’unica in piena forza, senza permetterle di trattenere di più l’urlo disperato che tanto provava a ricacciare in gola.

Lydia urlò, predicando a sé stessa e ai suoi nemici un imminente strage.

-

Solo Cora ed Aiden combattevano ancora, seppure entrambi lontani dal resto del gruppo.  
La Hale era messa piuttosto male: in fondo era uno scontro decisamente impari.  
Aiden era un Alpha di una straordinaria forza e velocità, e Cora, nei meandri del suo cervello, si chiese come fosse riuscita a resistere agli attacchi tutto quel tempo.

Aveva ferite profonde sul braccio, il labbro sanguinava copiosamente, con il liquido rosso che le colava su un lato della bocca, mescolandosi con le continue gocce di pioggia che le bagnavano il viso.  
Sul petto un grosso squarcio si notava da sotto la maglia, comunque ridotta a brandelli.  
Aiden non aveva segni evidenti sul volto, ma zoppicava, a causa di un colpo ben assestato della ragazza, che lo aveva fatto cadere al suolo, spezzandogli la caviglia, lo schiocco dell’osso che risuonò nelle vicinanze per l’intensità.

«Vuoi uccidermi Aiden? Hai davvero il coraggio di farlo, dopo quello che è successo tra noi?» ansimò la ragazza con voce rauca.  
I due erano in piedi, uno di fronte all’altro, con le dita del ragazzo attorno al collo di Cora, gli artigli che iniziavano a pungere contro la sua pelle.

«Non c’è stato niente tra noi…e si, l’idea è più o meno quella di farti a pezzi» sbottò Aiden, infastidito.

Cora intuì che la situazione si stava facendo disperata per lei: infilò una mano in tasca per stringere un piccolo oggetto tra le dita, quasi a farle forza.

«Ero la tua beta, ti ricordi? Mi hai mostrato gli occhi da Alpha e io ho risposto con i miei gialli.  
Era un patto quello Aiden…e sono sicura al cento per cento che tu non abbia agito sotto l’influsso del peyote… e anche adesso, nonostante tutto, non osi stringere di più la presa attorno al mio collo, vero?»

Gli occhi di Cora, dorati e speranzosi, si scontrarono con la furia del rosso di Aiden: c’era ben poco che la ragazza potesse fare, per evitare che lui le tagliasse la gola a metà.

Cora si trovò intrappolata contro il tronco di un albero: i muscoli che sembravano più pesanti, il respiro corto e una grossa spossatezza erano ciò che poteva servire ad Aiden per vincere. Le forze stavano ormai iniziando a mancare, così come la speranza di uscire ancora viva da quella situazione.

I respiri di entrambi erano rumorosi e corti, come se i loro polmoni fossero stati privi di ossigeno, fino a quel momento.

Aiden alzò con rapidità una mano, gli artigli affilati ben in vista, pronto a uccidere Cora.

«No!» La ragazza estrasse appena in tempo da una tasca una piccola pietruzza, riconoscibile anche ad occhi chiusi.

«Un diamante? Vuoi che ti seppellisca con quell’aggeggio tra le mani?» chiese lui, sarcastico.  
Cora non parlò: quella poteva essere l’ultima azione della sua vita e non voleva fallire.

La Hale spinse una mano contro il petto di Aiden, tra loro in diamante che iniziò a brillare.

«I diamanti rivelano la vera natura di una persona: questo è quello che ho trovato nello zaino di Allison, e ho pensato che potesse servirmi per farti rinsavire» Confessò lei, mentre il colore della pietra si scurì lentamente, passando da trasparente a sempre più opaco.

Aiden si immobilizzò, la presa sul collo di Cora che lentamente diminuiva, prima di avvertire una tremenda ondata di calore nel corpo, solitamente freddo e cinico.  
Era all’altezza del cuore che il diamante, posizionato, assorbì tutte le possessioni del ragazzo, che prese ad urlare per il dolore che quella sensazione gli procurava.

Cora si affrettò ad abbracciare Aiden con la mano libera, posandogliela attorno alle spalle, trascinando il ragazzo contro di lei.

«So come se veramente Aiden, e nonostante tutti i tuoi difetti, non riusciresti mai ad uccidere un membro del branco. Men che meno una come me…»  
Cora sostenne Aiden il più possibile, sopportando le urla strazianti emesse dal ragazzo, che le sfioravano la pelle, provocandole brividi freddi.

«Lo so hai sofferto.. ma adesso tutta la possessione che Trampa, Yvita e il peyote hanno esercitato su di te, è svanita» sussurrò lei al suo orecchio, la mano dietro la schiena che accarezzava lenta il muscolo ben in vista.

Ci volle qualche secondo ad Aiden per alzare gli occhi, le urla ormai sostituite dalla pioggia continua, che cadeva leggera anche sul suo volto.

«Aiden?» lo osservò con cura lei, timorosa. L’Aiden pre – possessione, in fondo, non era stato ancora innamorato di lei. Lydia l’aveva confortata sulla veridicità dei suoi sentimenti, però lei sapeva di non essere sicura al cento per cento di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere.

Il ragazzo si guardò intorno, sperduto e senza dubbio inquieto.

«Dove….dove mi trovo?»

«Aiden, siamo nelle foreste vicino alle piramidi di Quetzalcoatl, nel bel mezzo di una guerra…ricordi nulla di quello che ti è accaduto?» chiese lei, la mano posata su una guancia, ad accarezzarla con dolcezza, il pollice che sfiorava le labbra del ragazzo.

Il diamante era caduto per terra tra di loro, scuro e quasi invecchiato, in un certo senso.

«Non proprio… ricordo Yvita..entrata nella mia stanza, in ospedale..e io e te…insieme…» Aiden parve insicuro delle proprie parole, ma a Cora non servì altro.  
La giovane protese le proprie labbra contro quelle di Aiden con forza, come se volesse quasi marchiarlo come suo. Il sangue si mescolò nelle bocche dei ragazzi, ma a Cora non interessò quasi per nulla.  
Il suo mondo si capovolse e il cuore le salì in gola, quando Aiden rispose al bacio con la stessa intensità, labbra secche, aride e stanche che cercavano contatto e rinfresco, l’uno nella bocca dell’altro.  
I due ragazzi scontrarono i loro nasi un paio di volte, i denti che sbatterono l’uno contro l’altro e la pelle del volto che si sfiorava, con un tocco decisamente più dolce .  
Aiden spostò con foga la mano, accarezzandole morbosamente il collo, infilando le dita tra i capelli aggrovigliati e zuppi d’acqua della ragazza.

Fu solo quando Aiden incastro le proprie dita in un nodo, che Cora si staccò dalle sue labbra, la lingua che smise di esplorare quella di Aiden.

«E’ il bacio più incasinato della storia» constatò lui, intrecciando le dita con quelle della ragazza.

«Non mi importa. Vuol dire che ricambi, e questo è quello che importa. Io ti amo Aiden,e credevo che i tuoi gesti fossero solo dettati dalla possessione…»

«Ricordo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto, io e te. Su altri ricordi ho ancora problemi, ma quel pomeriggio non si staccherà più dalla mia testa..e..anch’io…anch’io ti amo»  
Aiden mostrò di nuovo gli occhi color rubino, ma questa volta non per minacciare. Cora rispose, permettendo ai suoi di diventare color del grano.  
Era il loro patto, la loro unione consolidata. Cora la beta e Aiden l’Alpha, e nemmeno la guerra sarebbe riuscita a dividerli.

«Dobbiamo correre, il resto del gruppo sta combattendo contro Trampa e gli elfi…»

«Aspetta, come? Trampa?»

«E’ stato lui a distruggere le nostre vite, qui in Messico. Lui a farti bere la bibita contenente il peyote. Ma non posso spiegarti tutto, è importante, dobbiamo correre dagli altri….»

Fu quello il momento in cui i due ragazzi udirono distintamente il grido disperato di Lydia, che si insinuò nei loro corpi, gelandoli all’istante.  
Per qualcuno di loro, o per tutti, il tempo era purtroppo contato: Aiden e Cora corsero attraverso il bosco, sperando di avere ancora una minima possibilità di aiutare i loro amici.

-

La salivazione si annullò all’istante nella bocca di Cora, quando lei ed Aiden, già ansimanti per la corsa, raggiunsero il limitare della radura, immersa in un silenzio surreale.

Il respiro dei due ragazzi si bloccò in gola: il riflesso argenteo della luna mostrò loro i corpi esanimi del resto del branco, sparsi e immobili sul terreno, simili quasi a statue di vetro.

Aiden scandagliò la zona con le pupille dilatate e il respiro corto, cercando il fratello con la sensazione di avere un macigno nello stomaco: era l’ultimo membro rimasto della sua famiglia, e il solo pensiero di perderlo sarebbe valso come perdere per l’eternità parte del proprio corpo.  
L’odore metallico del sangue e quello pungente del sudore, erano però troppo forti per permettere ai lupi di distinguere il sentore dei propri familiari.  
Il terriccio, bagnato dalla pioggia, emanò un odore che colpì le narici dei due lupi come un pugno in faccia, tanto da farli quasi lacrimare.

«Ethan!» prese ad urlare Aiden, sbattendo le palpebre e trattenendo i singhiozzi in gola, prendendo a correre come un ossesso in mezzo alla radura, accompagnato da Cora e il suo richiamo, più simile ad un lamento: «Der-eek!»

Nessuno rispose ai due ragazzi, che si voltarono per trovare la sola Lydia in piedi, con le gocce di pioggia che le martoriavano il volto. Gli occhi cerchiati di scuro, le labbra quasi biancastre e il pallore del volto, che contrastava col biondo fragola spento dei capelli, la rendevano più simile ad una Banshee di quanto non fosse mai stata.

Appena di fronte a Lydia, i due lupi si specchiarono nel ghigno perfido di Trampa, che a braccia incrociate era intento ad osservare lo spettacolo al limite del macabro, che la battaglia gli stava offrendo. Sembrava quasi che all’interno della foresta fosse esplosa una bomba. 

Un flebile lamento, appena percettibile sotto lo scrosciare insistente della pioggia, attirò l’attenzione della Hale minore.

«C-Cora…»

La giovane si voltò di scatto: aveva finalmente trovato il fratello, rannicchiato contro un cespuglio.   
Le sue gambe si mossero quasi automaticamente, correndo con quanto fiato aveva in corpo verso Derek, chinandosi sulla figura piena di ferite, e posandogli una mano sul braccio, le vene che si colorarono di nero.

«Cosa gli hai fatto bastardo?» urlò lei, in direzione di Trampa, con la rabbia che le stava facendo salire rapidamente la temperatura del corpo.

Un altro lamento, e il corpo accanto a Derek si mosse leggermente: nemmeno pochi secondi e Aiden già abbracciava il fratello, entrambi scossi da brividi e singhiozzi.

«Oh, ma ho combattuto cara. Niente di più, niente di meno. E questo branco di idioti ha anche pensato di potermi battere, o battere i miei elfi e Tlaltecuhtli. Davvero credevate di poter vincere contro di noi?»  
Trampa ridacchiò perfido, lo sguardo che si spostava da Cora ad Aiden rapidamente, per poi cadere in direzione delle mani, legate tra loro, dei due ragazzi.  
«Aiden! Ma tu sei qui, caro mio, credevo ti fossi perso! Ma cosa vedo, tu e la Hale per mano? E come mai?» chiese, con un tono sicuramente da prendi – in – giro.   
«Perché ho capito da che parte sto in questa guerra, e non è più la tua...» rispose Aiden, mostrando senza timore le zanne appuntite, spostandosi riluttante dalla zona, del fratello, con Cora al seguito.  
Il ragazzo lanciò uno sguardo di sfida agli avversari: Patrick, Jeremy e Tlaltecuhtli erano disposti in fila davanti a Trampa, a proteggerlo da eventuali attacchi da parte del branco, che in quei minuti parevano comunque decisamente improbabili.

«Oh, che romantico, davvero. E quindi la tua ragazza ti ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello, con tante paroline dolci, così tu sei tornato in un gruppo che, come puoi notare, ha decisamente qualche problema in questo momento»

«Oh, non credo proprio» rispose Cora, che separò senza esitare le dita da quelle di Aiden, non permettendo più a Trampa di aggiungere altro, pronti a combattere.  
Un solo cenno col capo bastò ad entrambi per suggerirsi la prossima mossa: i due si diressero contro gli elfi con una foga ritrovata senza badare alle conseguenze, senza badare al fatto che i due lupi non fossero entrambi proprio al massimo della forma, mentre gli elfi parevano freschi come delle rose.

«Cora!» si lamentò Derek, terrorizzato dal fatto che la sorella potesse compiere qualche mossa troppo avventata. Non poteva sopportare di perdere l’ultimo membro diretto della sua famiglia. Sarebbe morto al solo pensiero.

«Avete ancora il coraggio di combattere? Arrendetevi, è finita non potete continuare nelle vostre condizioni. Ricordo che siamo noi in maggioranza» continuò Trampa con tono al limite dello scherzoso, ma Cora e Aiden parevano inarrestabili, le foglie che si alzavano attorno a loro e la pioggia che nemmeno li colpiva per la loro velocità. 

«Beh, come volete…» Trampa accennò agli elfi e al mostro di attaccare, grazie ad un semplice gesto della mano, liberando la furia evidente nei tre esseri.

La battaglia esplose immediatamente, con foga e intensità: Cora afferrò subito Jeremy da un braccio, permettendo agli artigli di scorrere in profondità su tutta la lunghezza. Il rosso vivo del sangue e il rosa della pelle giocarono a contrasto, mentre l’elfo urlava, sorpreso da quell’attacco.

«Questo è per come hai trattato Stiles, bastardo!» sbottò lei, decisa, alle prese con una forza che non credeva di possedere in quel momento.

Trampa si rese conto che l’energia in più dei due lupi poteva in effetti essere pericolosa per l’andamento della lotta: Aiden riusciva a gestire, nonostante qualche difficoltà di movimento, gli attacchi del mostro e di Patrick, quest’ultimo colpito ripetutamente sulla mascella.

Lydia nel frattempo, ripresasi dopo lo stordimento causato dall’urlo improvviso, osservò l’arrivo degli amici con un filo sottile di speranza, che nel suo petto divenne dopo qualche istante assurdamente un gomitolo intero: la ragazza, dopo essersi completamente ripresa si chinò verso la vicina Allison, con la mora ancora svenuta, gli occhi serrati e il volto pallido .

«Allison…Allison svegliati, abbiamo bisogno anche di te…» Lydia osservò con cura l’amica, dubbiosa sul da farsi: doveva svegliarla oppure lasciare che si riprendesse autonomamente?  
La Argent era però rimasta svenuta da qualche minuto, e forse era meglio intervenire, in una situazione delicata come quella che stava vivendo il gruppo.  
Lydia smise di pensare e agì, con la mente quasi annebbiata dalla tensione, afferrando saldamente le spalle dell’amica e iniziando a scuoterla, mandando al diavolo la delicatezza.

«Als, dai, per favore!» Lydia si morse con nervosismo il labbro inferiore, gli occhi spalancati ad osservare ogni minima reazione, che però non pareva arrivare.

Il respiro della ragazza sembrava farsi sempre più impercettibile ad ogni secondo che passava, e Lydia decise che forse era il momento di chiedere aiuto.

Tutti i lupi mannari erano però chi alle prese con i combattimenti, chi a terra, tentando di guarire il prima possibile.

«Devo fare tutto io, allora…» pensò la Martin, che prese a scrutare con attenzione la sua zona, alla ricerca dello zaino di Allison, e nello specifico, a qualcosa che potesse essere usato per ricaricarli.

La borsa era a pochi passi: Lydia la afferrò, senza curarsi dell’immensa quantità d’acqua che le inzuppò il vestito, appena posato lo zaino sul grembo. Sperava solo che il teaser nella tasca posteriore non si attivasse, e che il Xocoatl nella tasca anteriore fosse ancora integro, e non ridotto a budino.

Grande fu il sollievo della ragazza, nel notare la consistenza della barra di cioccolato, autentico colpo di fortuna sottoforma di pasta di cacao, che molto probabilmente li avrebbe in qualche modo tirati fuori dai guai nei quali si erano cacciati.

«Grazie Cornelio, grazie» bisbigliò Lydia, benedicendo l’incontro con il vecchietto che aveva donato loro, forse non proprio inconsapevolmente, armi e trucchi per sconfiggere i temuti nemici

«Ok, ora non devo farmi vedere» ordinò a sé stessa, strisciando contro il terreno per nascondersi dal gruppo di combattenti, con lo zaino ben stretto ad un braccio.  
I capelli, già ridotti a ciocche scure annodate e fradice, le si erano sporcati di terra, e sul volto aveva decine di fili d’erba appiccicati. Il vestito era strappato sul davanti e zuppo d’acqua da farle venire i brividi, ma a lei non importava, se questo voleva dire aiutare i suoi amici.

Lydia raggiunse la posizione dove Allison riposava, ancora incosciente, afferrando finalmente la barra di Xocoatl, e spezzandone un pezzo per sé stessa.  
Aveva mangiato spesso cioccolato, ma mai in situazioni così gravi: la consistenza fluida del cibo, spesso fonte di allegria e buonumore le inebriò i sensi, scorrendo giù per la gola, trattenendo al suo interno un calore quasi magico. Era come se avesse indossato degli abiti asciutti e caldi, e soprattutto si fosse fortificata ad un tratto.  
La forte sensazione di stanchezza si era infatti semplicemente volatilizzata.

«Ora va meglio, perfetto!» si convinse, prima di voltarsi verso Allison, aprirle stavolta con delicatezza la bocca e posarle un pezzetto di cioccolato sulla lingua.

«Dai Als, ingoialo, per favore…» pregò lei con gli occhi chiusi: i rumori provenienti dalla battaglia iniziavano ad essere meno favorevoli al branco, dato che nonostante l’intraprendenza e la determinazione, Cora pareva essere purtroppo in difficoltà contro Jeremy.  
Lydia osservò di fretta le condizioni degli amici: Aiden aveva lasciato perdere Tlaltecuhtli, concentrandosi solo su Patrick, sferrandogli un colpo dopo l’altro, che all’elfo non sembrava fare il minimo effetto.  
Di questo passo, il branco avrebbe rischiato, e anche tanto.

Ci vollero una trentina di secondi, prima che Allison si svegliasse, e Trampa purtroppo, nonostante i tentativi di Lydia, se ne accorgesse.

«Stai cercando di ricaricare i tuoi amici, Lydia? Stai davvero tentando di sfidarmi di nuovo? Sono pezzi di carne ambulante e maciullata, ormai…»

La ragazza venne attraversata da un brivido freddo, prima di rispondere:«Beh, sono lupi, si rigenereranno comunque»

«Primo, non tutti i tuoi amici sono lupi, se non l’avessi notato. Secondo, credi che io ti lasci campo libero così? Impedirò qualsiasi rigenerazione, e subito!» sbottò Trampa, meno incline alle battute.

L’uomo alzò una mano al cielo, l’altra ben stretta contro il bastone, anch’esso con la punta di ossidiana ben in vista verso l’alto.

«Sapete che effetto ha l’aurora boreale sui lupi mannari?» chiese lui con tono divertito, in direzione di Allison e Lydia.

Fu Derek, che strisciando lentamente per il dolore, si era avvicinato ad un non più agitato Stiles, ad emettere un grugnito frustrato, scuotendo la testa rassegnato.

«Esatto Derek, se l’intuito non mi inganna, credo tu abbia capito. E sai anche che la situazione si farà terribile per voi, perché la particolarità dell’aurora boreale è quella di limitare o annullare in certi casi i poteri soprannaturali. Beh, tanti auguri, anche se in fondo, ve la siete cercata…»

Lydia non perdette tempo: la ragazza ignorò le parole di Trampa, e la morsa asfissiante ai polmoni che queste ultime le avevano procurato, strisciando invece verso gli amici svenuti o esausti, offrendo a tutti un pezzo di Xocoatl, così da riuscire a mantenere ancora un minimo di potere.

Fu quando la pioggia prese a cadere più raramente, che il cuore della Martin prese a battere con più insistenza.  
Le nuvole che fino a qualche secondo prima riempivano il cielo, vennero scacciate dalla pesante e inquieta litania emessa dalla voce rauca di Trampa: fasci giganteschi di luce verdastra, che in un battito di ciglia mutavano in colore (azzurri, rosa o giallo canarino) e in forma, apparvero nel cielo accompagnati da uno strano ronzio, come se milioni di api si stessero avvicinando a loro in sciami di proporzioni imponenti.

Derek captò il problema immediatamente, coprendo col proprio corpo quello di Stiles: le vene del lupo iniziarono a tingersi di nero al solo contatto col giovane, segno che la condizione dello Stilinski, bianco come un cencio e pieno di graffi, era ben lungi dall’essere positiva. Derek, dopo aver ingerito il cioccolato, si sentì forte abbastanza da provare a risvegliare Stiles, sperando che gli effetti dell’aurora non si sentissero poi troppo.  
E poi tutto sommato doveva proteggere Stiles, era il suo compito. Lui era il Nahual del ragazzo, in fondo.

«Dai Stiles svegliati, forza…» lo incitò lui, le narici che tentavano di inspirare più ossigeno possibile, a causa della preoccupazione evidente.

Lo stesso gesto venne compiuto da Danny ed Ethan, con il lupo rannicchiato contro il fidanzato a mitigare il dolore, e da Allison e Isaac che dopo qualche difficoltà si era avvicinato alla fidanzata, con la Argent ancora dolorante che vedeva diminuire la pena grazie al potere di Lahey.

Trampa venne distratto piacevolmente dall’arrivo dell’aurora, evento che mostrò subito i propri effetti: Cora ed Aiden dopo pochi minuti dalla comparsa dei raggi di luce, ansimavano infatti per terra, entrambi più simili a bestie da macello che ad altro. Gli occhi della ragazza erano cerchiati di nero, il taglio sul labbro si era fatto più profondo e la maglia era ormai completamente bagnata e macchiata di sangue. Aiden non era comunque messo meglio, con uno squarcio profondo sulla gamba destra, che pizzicava e bruciava, ma che si sarebbe rimarginato, anche se non tanto presto.  
Entrambi finirono rannicchiati vicino a Scott e Kira, deboli e privi di difese.

«Vedete cosa significa a mettersi contro di me? Siete metà di mille, e noi siamo solo in quattro, eppure quando l’astuzia e la forza sono parte della strategia, nessuno ci può sconfiggere…»

Nessuno del gruppo trovò purtroppo da ridire: la loro posizione era decisamente compromessa, in quel momento. Nessuno, nonostante il cioccolato che comunque non sembrava ancora aver sortito l’effetto sperato, pareva di essere in grado di combattere alla pari contro gli avversari.

Quello non voleva dire, però, che le loro menti, specialmente quelle di due persone, non stessero lavorando frenetiche per uscire da quella situazione pericolosa.

Allison e Lydia erano infatti rannicchiate contro un tronco, i respiri corti per la tensione della situazione.  
Entrambe osservarono con una morsa allo stomaco la condizione degli altri, prima che la mora prendesse a bisbigliare freneticamente qualcosa nell’orecchio della rossa.  
«Lydia…che tu sappia, le banshee possono usare l’urlo anche come un’arma?»

La Martin si voltò verso l’amica: la risposta contenuta in un leggero cenno di assenso.

Era chiaro, comunque che Trampa non volesse ucciderli a sangue freddo, bensì far provare loro una lenta agonia, sottolineata dal discorso dell’uomo:

«Potrei però offrirvi qualcosa, e voi, se non siete degli imbecilli, potreste accettare e così uscire meno distrutti da questa situazione…» disse Trampa, con un falso sguardo pensieroso.   
«Vediamo.. se voi offriste i vostri poteri a Tlaltecuhtli o meglio ancora a Tezcatlipoca, e soprattutto voi Hale rinunciaste al vostro ruolo di guardiani, allora potrei anche lasciarvi andare…»

Stiles si svegliò esattamente in quel momento, gli occhi che appena aperti, si specchiarono in quelli color muschio di Derek, rassicuranti e gentili, nonostante la situazione in cui si trovavano.  
Derek permise alla propria mano, nonostante quel momento tragico, di scorrere lenta sul volto del ragazzo, tracciando il contorno della guancia con la punta delle dita. La pelle di Stiles era secca, il volto ferito, ma a Derek poco importava, dato che il ragazzo almeno respirava ancora. Poi, in fondo, uquelli erano i segni chiari del coraggio del giovane Stilinski.

«D-Derek…non..non r-regalargli i t-tuoi p-oteri, t-ti prego» bisbigliò lui, a fatica ogni parola che pareva estratta a forza, tenendo gli occhi aperti con difficoltà.

Il ragazzo più grande annuì, l’intensità dello sguardo dell’altro che gli solleticò lo stomaco fino a farglielo bruciare.  
Faceva troppo male vedere Stiles conciato in quel modo, senza poterlo confortare, aspettando che lo Xocoatl facesse effetto. Per questo Derek compì il primo gesto che gli venne in mente: afferrò con dolcezza il volto dello Stilinski tra le mani, trattenendo a fatica un nodo alla gola, gli occhi più lucidi del solito, e avvicinò le proprie labbra secche contro la fronte insanguinata, lasciando su di essa un bacio leggero.

«Grazie…» bisbigliò Stiles, con le gote che avevano acquistato un certo rossore.

Il contatto con la pelle di Stiles gli scaldò il cuore così tanto da far male, un presentimento che si insinuava lento e perfido nel suo inconscio.  
Come se quello fosse stato l’ultimo bacio che avrebbe regalato al ragazzo che amava.  
Derek si riscosse dai propri pensieri, evitando di essere risucchiato in un buco nero di negatività, per spostare lo sguardo in direzione di Allison e Lydia, mentre la mano viaggiava da sola sugli zigomi dello Stilinski, per poi premere piano un dito su entrambe le labbra.

Quella non era solo una voglia improvvisa di coccole, ma un segnale di fare silenzio, così come venne mostrato a Derek dalle due ragazze.  
Era evidente che le due avessero un piano, che andava attuato con la massima segretezza.

Stiles mosse la testa a fatica, in segno affermativo.

Aveva capito.

I cenni d’intesa si diffusero silenziosi nel gruppo, intento ad osservare Allison e Lydia mentre Trampa nel frattempo, continuò con le sue minacce, ignaro di tutto.

«Gli Hale dovrebbero di diritto offrirmi quel potere. Non importano profezie o altre scuse, avete capito? Altrimenti non ci metterei niente a farvi tutti fuori, uno dopo l’altro, senza alcuna pietà.  
Da chi inizio? Uhm… potrei iniziare proprio dagli Hale, e poi da Scott…»

«Lydia, quando ti dico via…»

«Oppure no, potrei concentrarmi su Derek e il ragazzino che sta proteggendo con tanta tenacia… si, perché no…»

«Tre…»

«Che ne dici Derek? Certo, Stiles non sarebbe d’accordo, ma suvvia sei troppo d’intralcio perché davvero lui possa rimanere in vita…»

«Due...»

«Derek non a-ascoltarlo, trattieni le forze ancora un attimo…» sussurrò Stiles, che stava rapidamente acquistando più colore su tutto il volto, dopo aver ingerito la tavoletta di Xocoatl. 

«Uno…»

«Stilinski, non parlerei nelle tue condizioni, lo sai…ehi, ma perché stai sorridendo? Trovi divertente essere in una situazione di questo tipo?»

«Via!» gridò Allison, con quanto fiato aveva in corpo, alzandosi in piedi a fatica, ma con la balestra ben salda tra le mani: l’urlo possente di Lydia scosse la radura come un terremoto, mentre il gruppo, rialzatosi in piedi si tappò in fretta le orecchie.

Il grido della giovane Martin, che spazzò le foglie circostanti ed ebbe un impatto così forte che pareva che gli alberi si stessero muovendo, colpì con forza Trampa, gli elfi e il mostro, anch’essi costretti a tapparsi le orecchie per non soffrirne l’intensità.   
Nel compiere il gesto però,Trampa dovette mollare stupidamente lo scettro che controllava l’aurora boreale, che cadde per terra con un grosso tonfo.

Allison non perdette tempo: afferrò una freccia, la posizionò sulla balestra e tirò, pregando che la mira non la tradisse proprio in quel momento.

Così non accadde.

La punta d’argento colpì quella di ossidiana dello scettro e la crepa provocata dallo scontro, sommata alle vibrazioni dell’urlo, spezzarono a metà l’ossidiana, annullando il potere dell’aurora boreale all’istante.  
Il cielo tornò blu e pieno di nuvole, il ronzio provocato dall’aurora scomparve.

«Maledetti!» ansimò Trampa, quando l’urlo finì, squadrando con occhi infuriati il gruppo.

«Avete annullato l’aurora, ma non il potere di Tezcatlipoca!» annunciò lui, con una luce decisamente folle negli occhi.  
Ma il potere appena perduto dell’aurora si scontrò contro quello guadagnato dai ragazzi, grazie allo Xocoatl.  
Derek in primis, grazie alla forza ritrovata, non perdette tempo, scontrandosi a muso duro contro Jeremy, buttandosi contro il ragazzo, così come fece Isaac, che proseguì la sua sfida con Patrick.

Kira e Scott, anch’essi in piedi si lanciarono un semplice cenno di assenso, prima di scontrarsi contro Tlaltecuhtli, le zanne bene in vista e le scosse elettriche di Kira a donare l’unica fonte di luce nell’intera radura. 

Allison, dal canto suo, aveva ingaggiato una lotta personale a distanza, contro un Trampa messo all’angolo: l’uomo si trovò a dover schivare decine di frecce, intento a pregare il suo Dio, sperando in un po’ di conforto.  
«Ti prego…ti prego aiutami… cosa posso fare ora?» chiedeva, angosciato, muovendosi avanti e indietro, come se fosse stato colpito da un fulmine.  
Pochi secondi ci vollero, per ricevere la risposta del dio, al quale era tanto devoto.

L’uomo sgranò gli occhi, che parevano ancora più folli, prima di iniziare a recitare  
una preghiera lenta e monotona, in una lingua che pareva quasi quella degli aztechi.  
Le pupille gli si rivoltarono, e i ragazzi ammirarono disgustati quello che stava accadendo al loro avversario.  
Una leggera palla di luce apparve sopra la sua testa, sempre più grande, sempre più intensa.

«Cosa vuole fare adesso?» borbottò Cora, separatasi dalla lotta per riprendere fiato, accanto alla zona degli umani.

«Non lo so, ma sto cercando di impedirglielo…» sbottò Allison, che si agitava da una parte all’altra della foresta, intenta a colpire l’uomo.

La luce si fece così forte che i ragazzi dovettero coprirsi gli occhi: Derek si chinò per schivare un attacco dell’elfo, trovandosi comunque Jeremy alle sue spalle.

E di fianco a lui.

E davanti.

«Che succede? Perché gli elfi sono diventati metà di mille?» chiese preoccupato Aiden, guardandosi attorno.

«Non lo so! Deve essere qualche trucco di Trampa…» rispose Stiles, ancora ansimante, aggrappato ad un albero.  
Jeremy e Patrick sembravano essersi moltiplicati: erano dappertutto, mettendo alle strette Derek e Isaac, che si trovarono circondati da decine e decine di elfi.

Lahey venne affiancato da Aiden, Ethan e Lydia, che balzati in piedi, decisero di affrontare gli avversari, nonostante la loro evidente stanchezza.  
Di fianco a loro, Derek, Cora, Danny con un enorme pezzo di legno tra le mani e una caviglia rotta, e Stiles, anche lui con un bastone di legno e tanta buona volontà, erano intenti a combattere contro Jeremy e i suoi numerosi doppioni.

La battaglia entrò nel vivo: nessuno, nemmeno Allison contro Trampa, o Scott e Kira contro Tlaltecuhtli, combatteva per intimorire o per permettere a Trampa di redimersi.

Scott aveva usato spesso questo metodo, perché non era un assassino. Era un predatore, era un lupo mannaro, ma non per quello doveva uccidere qualcuno. Quello che aveva capito dalla lotta che stava intraprendendo da quel pomeriggio, e soprattutto da quando era atterrato in Messico, era che Trampa aveva ordito un piano complicatissimo, per ucciderlo: imprigionare l’uomo o altro non avrebbe compensato alla paura che il branco aveva provato in quella lunga e pesante settimana.  
Non potevano rischiare di lasciare libero Trampa e trovarselo magari a Beacon Hills, pronto a tagliare la gola degli Hale o dello stesso Scott.

Avrebbero continuato a combattere quella notte, per quanto riuscivano, e avrebbero combattuto per un solo scopo: quello di uccidere.

\----

Gli occhi rossi degli Alpha brillarono al buio: piccoli fari, simili a lucciole infuocate, a simboleggiare l’ultimo grammo di speranza rimasta al branco, ormai non più impressionabile dopo tutto quello che aveva passato .

Per questo le due squadre si gettarono contro gli elfi moltiplicati senza nessuna paura, consci delle loro capacità e soprattutto possibilità.  
Lo scopo di Derek era soltanto quello di scovare il vero Jeremy, tra i dieci che stavano combattendo: voleva fargli pagare tutto quello che era accaduto a lui e Stiles, per colpa dell’intrusione dell’elfo.  
Voleva rispedire al mittente la sofferenza immane della prigionia dello Stilinski.

L’Hale trovò finalmente di fianco uno dei tanti Jeremy, e la rabbia crebbe dentro di lui, come un fiume in piena. Non gli importava se fosse o meno quello vero: doveva distruggerlo, una volta per tutte. Poi si sarebbe dedicato alle altre copie, e infine a quello vero.  
Derek strinse il pugno con forza, per poi colpire al volto l’elfo, le nocche che si scontrarono con la mascella, provocando un rumore grottesco.  
Derek alzò un sopracciglio, meravigliato.  
Il rumore del colpo era troppo simile a quello che veniva dato ad un ragazzo in carne ed ossa, non ad una copia.

«Sei tu…» sussurrò l’Hale, con un ghigno e gli occhi ancora più rossastri.  
Aveva trovato Jeremy: era tempo che i conti tra i due si regolassero per sempre.  
L’altra mano seguì a colpire, con più forza rispetto a prima: un colpo, poi un altro, il contatto con il volto sempre più intenso.

Ogni pugno era un ricordo dei momenti orrendi che aveva trascorso per colpa dell’elfo.  
Ogni colpo, la sensazione che tutto quello sarebbe finito presto.  
Jeremy ribatté con un calcio ben assestato, finito sullo stomaco di Derek, che si chinò per terra, senza respiro.

«Vuoi sempre fare l’eroe, Hale…» gli rise in faccia Jeremy, tirandogli un altro calcio che lo colpì dritto sul volto, causandogli un taglio profondo sulla guancia.  
Derek sentì il corpo di qualcun altro accanto al suo, all’apparenza privo di coscienza.

Il panico lo investì come un tornado, la pelle scossa da brividi intensi e i polmoni che parevano pieni di cemento, per quanto non riuscisse a respirare.

Non voleva guardare, non poteva. Non aveva intenzione di distrarsi da Jeremy, perché doveva riuscire ad ucciderlo.  
Non poteva nemmeno pensare di provare ad avvertire l’odore del corpo accanto, dato che sarebbe stata una distrazione mica male.

L’unica speranza era che non fosse quello di Stiles.  
Derek, dopo aver riacquistato un po’ di calma, non si fece nemmeno distrarre dalle urla provenienti alle sue spalle, con Allison che continuava a lanciare frecce in direzione di un Trampa che ora le schivava con più agilità, e dall’evidente dramma che si stava svolgendo attorno a lui, con corpi per terra, Lydia che urlava e sangue, fiotti e fiotti di sangue, l’odore metallico che penetrava nelle narici.

Il ragazzo puntò al suo avversario, balzandogli sulle spalle con forza, braccando il collo con il gomito e costringendolo in quella posizione.

Il volto di Jeremy stava diventando sempre più paonazzo, le vene sulle tempie e sul collo che ormai erano ben visibili e l’ossigeno del ragazzo che andava scarseggiando.

Jeremy trovò la forza di piegarsi in avanti, spedendo Derek contro il terreno: la testa dell’Hale picchiò violentemente per terra, ma il ragazzo, nonostante una ferita evidente e il sangue che prese a scorrere a fiotti lungo la tempia, non poté fermarsi.

«Derek!» urlò Stiles, gli occhi sgranati verso il ragazzo che amava, che ora aveva il volto deformato da troppi lividi ed escoriazioni.

«No, Stiles non distrarti, combatti, sto bene!» gli urlò lui, senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi, beandosi solo della certezza che l’altro fosse cosciente: l’unica sua preda era Jeremy, e non poteva perderla di vista. Sarebbe stato un disastro altrimenti.

La manica del ragazzo era ormai penzoloni, così come la maglietta intera, strappata in più punti e macchiata di sangue: i pantaloni erano completamente distrutti e le suole delle scarpe ormai si erano staccate, e giacevano immobili accanto ad un tronco. Aveva foglioline e rametti tra i capelli ed erba sul volto, ma Derek non si fermò, continuando a colpire Jeremy a ripetizione. E poi tutto il branco era conciato come lui, in fondo.

Jeremy era a pochi passi da lui: «Ti faccio ingoiare il sorrisino beffardo che ti ritrovi, bastardo!» gli urlò, prima di attaccarlo ancora, le zanne bene in vista e gli artigli che presero ad affondare sul petto del ragazzo.   
Jeremy si girò, facendo sbattere Derek contro un albero, lasciandolo stordito il tempo sufficiente per colpirlo senza sosta.  
Nessun colpo, nemmeno quello più forte, tolse a Derek la speranza della vittoria imminente.  
Era una sensazione, e questa volta decisamente positiva.  
Nonostante il dolore pungente che gli attraversava il corpo da parte a parte, le urla strazianti, gli insulti e i colpi che parevano pistolettate, Derek sapeva di poter sconfiggere Jeremy.

Il ragazzo raccolse l’ultimo briciolo di forza che gli era rimasta, il volto di Stiles davanti ai suoi occhi, prima di trattenere il collo di Jeremy con una mano, e con l’altra affondare gli artigli nella carne.  
Subito il calore del sangue gli si sparse sulla mano: Derek riuscì a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti, a causa della botta in testa presa in precedenza. Un urlo spaventoso lo riscosse, mentre gli artigli affondavano ancora più in profondità, la carne molle che emergeva, assieme al sangue che gli aveva sporcato tutto il braccio.

«Questo è quello che ti meriti, per quello che hai fatto. Hai imprigionato Stiles, lo hai fatto soffrire… tu non meriti di vivere!!» gli ringhiò l’Hale, con forza.  
Jeremy non riuscì nemmeno a ribattere, ormai completamente privo di forze: il corpo dell’elfo si afflosciò contro Derek, privo di qualsiasi difesa, per sempre.  
Derek alzò gli occhi, per fissare incredulo il volto pallido e privo di vita di Jeremy Smith: l’incubo dell’elfo seduttore, partito da Beacon Hills e arrivato fino in Messico, durato fin troppo tempo, era finalmente finito.

Il «Nooo!» di Trampa echeggiò per la foresta e non solo. Aveva perso i suoi soldati più fidati, quegli elfi che lo stavano spedendo verso il successo.

Derek sentì lo stomaco più leggero, al pensiero che nessuno potesse più ostacolare il suo amore per Stiles.  
Attorno a lui, altri Jeremy giacevano immobili al suolo, finalmente sconfitti, accompagnati da una decina di Patrick, chi con la gola tagliata, chi con colpi profondi sul torace, sulla schiena, sulla testa.

Ora sì che Derek poteva riunirsi davvero allo Stilinski.

«Stiles!» prese a chiamare il ragazzo, con il teatro della lotta che ora si faceva più chiaro, anche se comunque immerso nel buio della notte.   
Solo Scott e Kira combattevano ancora, entrambi ricoperti di sangue, entrambi completamente esausti, ma uniti.  
Trampa si era staccato un paio di frecce dal fianco destro e dalla spalla sinistra, e ora era intento a incitare l’ultimo combattente che gli era rimasto, che a differenza di tutti gli altri, pareva invincibile. La forza di un vero Alpha e di una Kitsune sembravano nulla, in confronto.

Allison giaceva accanto ad Isaac: lei senza più frecce rimaste e lui con del sangue incrostato nei capelli.

«Stiles!» urlò ancora Derek: vide Cora ed Aiden uno accanto all’altro, entrambi vivi. Vide Ethan e Danny che si rannicchiavano accanto ad un albero per riprendersi e vide Lydia, da sola, che lottava per trattenere le lacrime.  
Derek riuscì a correre da lei pur senza forze, con il peso sullo stomaco ancora più presente di prima, così forte da stritolargli le viscere.

«Lydia! Lydia perché piangi? Cosa è successo? Dov’è Stiles?»

«Non lo so, ma è vivo… anche se non riesco a capire dove…d-dove sia. Sono sicura che sia v-vivo. Siamo tutti vivi..m-ma… Trampa e il dio sono ancora da battere… e noi siamo t-tutti completamente esausti…»

Derek si fermò a «ma è vivo» Il ragazzo si guardò attorno, i sensi attivati al massimo, ma nella radura c’era solo odore di pioggia, che nel frattempo aveva ricominciato a cadere, seppur più leggermente, sangue e sudore.

«Stiles…» sussurrò Derek, senza più forze, rannicchiandosi accanto ad un albero. Dopo tutta la fatica non poteva non ritrovare Stiles. Il presentimento che gli fosse successo qualcosa durante la lotta piombò presente e fastidioso nel suo cervello come un martello pneumatico.  
Non poteva essere l’ultimo, quel bacio sulla fronte di qualche minuto prima.

«Derek! Derek!»  
Il cuore gli salì in gola: il ragazzo fissò un punto, a pochi passi da lui, sommerso di corpi degli elfi e dei loro doppioni. Sperava solo non fosse uno scherzo del suo inconscio, perché non l’avrebbe sopportato.  
Qualcuno che faticava a reggersi in piedi, emerse tremante dal mucchio di corpi con il volto semi tumefatto, il sangue che ancora scorreva dal naso.  
Anche lui era ferito, anche lui era esausto, ma respirava.  
Era vivo, ed era Stiles.  
Derek non riuscì a ricacciare indietro il nodo in gola. Era troppo stanco per non cedere al tumulto di emozioni al quale il suo corpo era soggetto in quel momento, il cuore che batteva a velocità impossibili.

Le lacrime si mescolarono alla pioggia, mentre lasciava che un traballante Stiles, insicuro sulle proprie gambe, gli crollasse tra le braccia, la testa dell’altro posata sull’incavo del collo di Derek, i respiri faticosi di entrambi.  
Il calore del suo corpo lo avvolse come una coperta e Derek strinse la presa, come se volesse mescolare i due corpi in qualche modo. 

«Sei vivo…av-avevo paura di non poterti più r-rivedere…c-che qualcuno degli elfi ti avesse…»

«Shh, Derek, r-respira e r-riprenditi. La lotta non è f-finita.. ci sono ancora Scott e K-Kira…siamo messi m-malissimo, c’è poco da festeggiare..Aiden ha ucciso sì Patrick… ma T-Trampa e il dio sono ancora sani e in p-piena forma…»

Derek passò le dita tra i capelli del ragazzo, rassicurando entrambi.  
Lo sapeva, sapeva che non era finito nulla, sapeva che la guerra per loro era ad un passo dall’essere persa a causa delle condizioni di tutti, eppure…eppure quel momento, con Stiles accanto a lui, i loro cuori che battevano all’unisono, non poteva che essere una piccola vittoria.

«Non ti lascio più ok? Ascoltami, non ti libererai mai più di me…» sussurrò Derek all’orecchio dell’altro, le parole che suonavano come una promessa.

«Nemmeno tu, se è per questo…» sorrise lo Stilinski, seppur a fatica.

L’Hale appoggiò la testa su quella di Stiles, chiudendo gli occhi e permettendo al proprio corpo di riposarsi e guarire il più velocemente possibile.

\------

Non c’era più un fulmine a squarciare il cielo con la sua presenza: dalla breve comparsa dell’aurora boreale in poi, solo la pioggia aveva fatto compagnia al gruppo e agli ultimi due combattenti.  
Scott e Kira erano completamente ricoperti di ferite, bagnati fradici e combattevano usando ormai gli ultimi residui della forza regalata loro dallo Xocoatl.  
Eppure, nonostante i ripetuti colpi, Tlaltecuhtli sembrava immune al dolore o ai graffi.  
Riceveva un pugno, un calcio sul volto, una gomitata nel torace, una scarica elettrica sul petto, e si rialzava, si riprendeva all’istante, come se non fosse accaduto nulla.

Kira prese la rincorsa, tirando al mostro un calcio volante, colpendolo con forza sul mento: un fluido biancastro uscì dalla bocca del mostro, prima che la leggera ferita appena provocatagli scomparisse all’istante.

Dall’angolo di chi riprendeva le ultime forze, nessuno pareva possedere il benché minimo ottimismo: «»Non possono farcela, non possono farcela…«» squittì infatti Lydia, gli occhi sgranati a fissare Scott, che nonostante utilizzasse tutta la forza del vero Alpha, sembrava ormai messo alle strette.

La Martin vide il mostro colpire Kira sul fianco, facendola ruzzolare sul terreno, Scott preso dalle spalle e fatto volare verso l’albero più lontano, vicino ad Allison, con un tonfo da far venire i brividi.

«Scott! Maledizione, me lo sentivo…» Lydia si portò una mano alla bocca, le labbra serrate per la terza volta quella sera. Aveva un presentimento, sapeva che qualcosa di tragico stava per avvenire, l’urlo strozzato in gola che tentava in tutti i modi di uscire.

Scott venne soccorso subito dal resto del branco, le vene scure dei lupi in grande risalto.

Trampa, dall’alto della sua postazione e decisamente più nervoso e inquietante, squadrò ad uno ad uno i ragazzi, chi in lacrime, chi rannicchiato vicino al proprio fidanzato o alla propria fidanzata, chi per terra ansimante.

«Arrendetevi. Offritemi i vostri poteri di guardiani della luna e potrei lasciarvi andare intatti. Volete continuare a combattere? Bene, verrete massacrati dalla forza di Tlaltecuhtli. A voi la scelta, ragazzini. Non mi sembrate però così privilegiati da scegliere qualcosa, adesso come adesso, o sbaglio?»  
Il ghigno dell’uomo si allargò a dismisura, l’intera bocca che copriva selvaggiamente il volto.  
«D’accordo. Solo perché sono magnanimo, e vedo che siete in difficoltà, ho deciso di concedervi cinque minuti di pausa.  
Cinque lunghi minuti, nei quali potete scegliere quale destino preferite. Avanti…non deludetemi…» terminò l’uomo, quasi divertito dalla condizione nella quale i suoi nemici si trovavano.

I ragazzi non perdettero tempo, spostandosi tutti nella zona più lontana da Trampa, vicino ad Allison, Isaac e un distrutto Scott.  
Kira raggiunse gli amici quasi strisciando, debole e affranta; era arrivato il momento di improvvisare piani che molto probabilmente sarebbero stati più un pericolo che altro.

«In cinque minuti non r-riusciremo mai a guarire…siamo distrutti, completamente ko… f-forse…forse è m-meglio arrenderci e tornare a casa s-sani e salvi…» borbottò Allison, con voce roca per la troppa pioggia che aveva preso.

«Io non voglio abbandonare i miei poteri, non mi importa. Voglio combattere fino alla fine…» esclamò Derek, con Cora di fronte a lui che annuiva. Era difficile, se non impossibile, convincere gli Hale a smettere di combattere. 

«Ma siamo tutti deboli e ormai indifesi. E il processo di guarigione è lungo per tutti...non ci rimane altro da fare, mi dispiace…» continuò Allison, convinta.

«Allison lo sai..non torneremo tutti a casa, e questa è una sensazione certa, ormai. E poi fattene una ragione. Sono lupi, non si arrenderanno facilmente…» decretò Lydia con voce rotta, le lacrime che le scorrevano sulle guancie con lo stesso ritmo delle gocce di pioggia, fredde e salate.

«Ma abbiamo delle famiglie che ci amano! Non possiamo tornare da una gita ridotti a brandelli! Siete matti?» continuò la Argent.  
«Mio padre ha perso tutti i famigliari più stretti, sono l’unica che ancora gli sta vicino, l’unica Argent che può stargli accanto...»

«E alcuni di noi sono umani. Io, Stiles, la stessa Allison… come potremmo sopravvivere ad un altro combattimento? Sarebbe impossibile…» ragionò Danny con giudizio, sostenendo la tesi dell’amica.

«Beh, l’unica cosa utile sarebbe provare ad attaccare Tlaltecuhtli in un altro modo, magari... ecco, sapere come si placa l’ira di un dio, insomma, l’abbiamo fatto con Patecatl e il peyote, dovrebbe essere lo stesso con questo…» propose Isaac, stringendo a sé Allison.

«Beh, ma non pensare di affidarti ai templi, questo è un caso diverso. Non ci sono tempietti di Tlaltecuhtli in giro, e abbiamo ancora due minuti e mezzo per organizzare un attacco, altrimenti saremo spacciati. L’unica soluzione è quella di capire come neutralizzare il dio, senza colpirlo a morte, per scatenare ire di altri dei…» disse Derek, che comunque pareva nascondere qualcosa.

Lydia scrutò a fondo lo sguardo dell’Hale, capendo come entrambi avessero intuito quale fosse il problema principale.

«Derek, ascolta.. è inutile prenderci in giro. Sappiamo che l’unica cosa che placa l’ira di un dio è un sacrificio…nessuno di noi è pronto a compierne uno…» commentò la rossa.

«Sacrificio? Non ci pensare nemmeno…» sbottò Stiles, guardando Derek come se lo avesse sorpreso a compiere qualche gesto sconsiderato.  
Derek sorrise leggermente, posando una mano sulla guancia di Stiles.  
«No…no, non posso sacrificarmi. Non quando ho te al mio fianco, e una sorella… solo… solo che la situazione è disperata e qualcuno deve pur pensare a come risolverla…»

«Non togliendoti la vita, Derek. Non adesso»  
C’era così risoluzione e fermezza nello sguardo di Stiles, occhi ambrati che si specchiavano nel verde più piacevole, che Derek non riuscì a ribattere.

Le concitazioni del gruppo fecero spazio alla riflessione di Kira, l’unica a non aver ancora aperto bocca.  
Forse era solo una sensazione causata dal momento, però sembrava che la ragazza fosse quasi intimorita da ciò che stava per dire.   
«Fermi. C’è un modo in effetti, che potrebbe aiutarci.. e si collega alle Kitsune. In pratica dovremmo richiamare gli spiriti antichi giapponesi delle volpi, come ha fatto mia madre tempo fa.... entrerebbero dentro di me per fortificarmi, e potrei combattere ad armi pari, in un certo senso, con il mostro…» spiegò convinta.

Le parole della Yukimura provocarono cenni di assenso tra il gruppo, che si convinse di aver trovato la soluzione ideale.

«E a te cosa succede, dopo che gli spiriti sono usciti dal corpo?» chiese Scott, incuriosito, rialzatosi dopo qualche minuto di stordimento.

Kira si bloccò per un attimo, in evidente disagio per la domanda. «Niente. P-potrei solo svenire e riprendermi dopo alcuni minuti…» mentì, con uno strano sorriso malinconico sul volto.  
La ragazza fece per alzarsi, supportata dal resto del gruppo, quando i suoi polsi vennero afferrati da Lydia e Derek, entrambi poco convinti della risposta data dalla volpe.  
L’Alpha capobranco rispose all’espressione dubbiosa di Kira, con una preoccupata, mentre Lydia era semplicemente terrorizzata.

«Kira non mi inganni. So che hai appena detto una bugia, è palese. Perché?» chiese Derek, la stretta sul polso ancora più intensa.

«Non sto mentendo. E’ già successo a mia madre, un paio di volte nei suoi 900 anni di vita, non preoccupatevi…» tentò di convincerli lei con un espressione ancora troppo preoccupata, il labbro che veniva tormentato dai denti davanti. 

«No, Kira, ti prego, ho una strana sensazione…non farlo, ascoltami…» Lydia tentò di persuadere l’amica, uno sguardo compassionevole sul volto che non riusciva a levarsi, ma Kira tentò di liberarsi dalla presa con un sorriso costruito per l’occasione.

«Vi state preoccupando per nulla, smettetela. Ok, è un po’ rischioso, forse, ma è l’unica soluzione, ok? O volete regalare i poteri a Trampa?»

«Kira, ma non lo capisci che potrebbe essere un harakiri?» piagnucolò Lydia, ancora restia a liberare il polso dell’amica.

«Harakiri?»

«Il suo è un vero e proprio sacrificio Scott! E’ impazzita! Sta provando ad ingannarci…in realtà la tecnica non è sicura come dice…»

Scott sgranò gli occhi, fissi in quelli scuri della fidanzata, avvertendo una stretta allo stomaco che mai aveva provato prima. Le parole di Lydia che gli fecero riprendere un po’ di colore.

«No, ehi Kira fermati, non penso sia una buona idea!»

Ma Kira aveva già voltato le spalle ai suoi amici, dirigendosi con passi decisi, verso Trampa.  
Ogni contatto del proprio piede contro il terreno era un passo più vicino all’uomo che li aveva trascinati nell’incubo.  
Kira sentì i polmoni come costretti da una gabbia di fumo, il respiro bloccato all’altezza della gola, senza ricevere abbastanza ossigeno.  
Aveva paura la ragazza, una paura legittima, perché sapeva, aveva il presentimento che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto.

Nonostante tutto la ragazza deglutì, alla ricerca di saliva comunque inesistente, e strinse i pugni, che nel frattempo aveva liberato dalla stretta dei suoi amici, tentando di farsi forza.

«»Cosa vuoi fare, Kira, camminare lenta incontrando il tuo destino? Mi sembra solo una missione suicida, e in più questo vuol dire che non volete accettare il compromesso. Perfetto. Preparatevi ad essere distrutti, annientati, uno dopo l’altro.«»

Kira non smise di camminare in direzione di Trampa: il palmo delle mani ora aperto davanti a lui, le labbra della giovane attraversati da un mantra di provenienza giapponese.  
Gli occhi le si colorarono di un arancio brillante, mentre, sempre con passi lenti quasi fluttuando sul terreno, raggiungeva la zona di Tlaltecuhtli.  
Il peso sullo stomaco sempre più pressante, il respiro mozzato.  
Aveva passato di tutto, da quando era arrivata a Beacon Hills, eppure nulla la riuscì ad intimorire più di quella lenta camminata verso una disgrazia.  
Il cuore stava correndo la maratona nel suo petto, e piccoli fulmini stavano iniziando a mostrarsi sulla sua mano, ingrandendosi sempre di più.

Lo stesso volto prese a cambiare, con i tratti più decisi, più selvaggi, in un certo senso: era la volpe che si stava materializzando sul suo volto.   
Eppure… eppure il potere delle nove code stava iniziando a farsi sentire. Non avvertiva più la stanchezza, e il suo corpo era completamente privo di graffi.  
Un altro passo, prima che un fascio di luce intenso si sprigionasse dal corpo intero, l’energia che si stava ormai mostrando chiaramente per quella che era.  
Fulmini, luce e potere: le sembrava fosse possibile sollevare il mondo, con tutta la forza inaspettata e benvoluta che sentiva nel corpo.  
Kira chiuse gli occhi, per poi riaprirli un attimo dopo: l’aura della volpe era gigantesca: alta quasi più degli alberi secolari, emanava un calore così intenso da permettere al branco di asciugarsi, dopo tutta quella pioggia.  
Tlaltecuhtli la imitò, annullando la propria forma umana, tornando ad essere l’enorme mostro a forma di coccodrillo, anch’esso alto come gli alberi.

Il calore emanato da quelle figure era paragonabile quasi a quello del sole: bastava poco e si poteva scatenare un vero e proprio incendio.

Kira non esitò più: unì le mani, creando con la forza della volpe, una piccola sfera biancastra, che lanciò contro Tlaltecuhtli.

Quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. La lotta finale era ormai nel pieno del suo svolgimento, e chi sarebbe caduto, lo avrebbe fatto per sempre.

Kira prese a colpire ripetutamente il mostro, un pugno dopo l’altro, una sfera di luce dopo l’altra. La volpe sopra di lei lanciava scariche elettriche contro il mostro, che dal canto suo riusciva a creare schermi protettivi dal nulla: la giovane Yukimura, però si sentì più potente ad ogni minuto che passava.  
Le sfere crebbero di numero, così come i colpi inferti dalla ragazza.  
Il mostro chiuse gli occhi, i teschi sulle spalle che iniziarono ad emettere uno strano gas scuro, che la volpe neutralizzò con un paio di colpi ben assestati.  
Gli scontri corpo a corpo non sembravano intaccare Kira, che immersa nel potere della Kitsune, pareva immune a qualsiasi attacco. La velocità, i riflessi, erano aumentati a dismisura da quando aveva completato la trasformazione.  
La ragazza prese ad utilizzare gli alberi come trampolini per saltare e distrarre il mostro, colpendolo a sorpresa.

Il giochino strategico di Kira, però finì dopo qualche mossa: Tlaltecuhtli afferrò la ragazza in volo, proprio mentre lei era in procinto di tirare un altro pugno.  
Le loro nocche cozzarono, e Kira si rese subito conto che c’era qualcosa di strano: era come se le auree della volpe e del coccodrillo si fossero unite, come se ora fossero due entità in un solo corpo.

Kira si guardò attorno: la foresta era scomparsa.

Tutto, intorno a lei, era di un bianco immacolato. Una distesa infinita senza forma, ne spazi definiti.  
Non c’erano alberi, cespugli, terreno. Le sembrava di essere sospesa in aria, e nello stesso tempo

«Dove…dove sono finita?»

Nessuna risposta.

Non poteva essere altro che una sottospecie di dimensione alternativa, dove il silenzio faceva da padrone.  
Poteva sentire i suoi respiri sommessi, il battere intermittente del suo cuore, e il muoversi degli ingranaggi del suo cervello, i quali tentavano di ideare qualcosa.

La giovane illuminò di nuovo gli occhi. Non importavano altre dimensioni o chissà che altri trucchi: doveva sconfiggere il mostro, e anche in fretta.

I limiti che si era imposta crollarono come un castello di carte: Kira lasciò che l’aura della volpe le entrasse nel cuore, prendendone il possesso.  
Non aveva senso resistere alla sua parte più animale, in quel momento. Sarebbe stato più pericoloso, piuttosto che liberarla completamente, il che era decisamente assurdo. 

Il bianco divenne rosso fuoco: Kira si avventò contro il mostro con tutta la forza che possedeva continuando a lanciare scariche elettriche da tutto il corpo, colpendo Tlaltecuhtli, che sembrava non essere più così immune all’elettricità come in precedenza.  
La Kitsune chiuse gli occhi, stringendo il pugno e permettendo che al suo interno si creasse una sfera luminosa.  
Era l’energia della volpe, quella che sarebbe servita per distruggere definitivamente il mostro, che nel frattempo, stava iniziando a patire il contatto con le scosse elettriche.  
Bollicine di varie dimensioni si erano infatti formate, rossastre e putride, sulla sua pelle piena di squame.

Il pugno corse spedito verso il petto di Tlaltecuhtli, le nocche che si fecero strada nell’aura, per strapparle il cuore.  
Fu quando il pugno della Kitsune si trovò stretto attorno al muscolo del mostro, per altro illuminato di un particolare bordeaux brillante, convinto di aver vinto la battaglia, che la stessa volpe prese a sentire un fastidio all’altezza del fianco sinistro. 

Il bianco svanì in un battito di ciglia. Kira cadde a terra, avvertendo la consistenza fredda dell’erba, atterrando su un cumulo di foglie secche, che le attutirono sì la caduta, ma provocarono un inquietante crac. Era come se qualcosa di fragile, si fosse spezzato per sempre.   
Quello sul fianco non era più solo un fastidio: la giovane sfiorò la pelle con la punta delle dita, trovandole macchiate di un rosso vivo.  
I suoni, gli odori, tutto intorno, si fece lentamente sempre più sfocato, mentre il cuore di Kira prese a battere a velocità doppia: la mano era sporca di sangue, che colava a fiotti dalla ferita.   
C’era ancora qualcosa di freddo, contro il suo fianco, alla quale non aveva fatto caso. Era la lama di un pugnale, che la ragazza levò con fatica, la ferita che bruciava e il freddo della lama che pungeva contro la carne, facendole venire i brividi.  
La debolezza la colpì come una frustata, rapida e intensa.

Le palpebre erano ormai in procinto di chiudersi, stanche, stremate: l’ultima cosa che videro fu la figura di Tlaltecuhtli che si inginocchiava al suolo, con le mani giunte, scomparendo attraversata da un raggio di luce.

Trampa rimase immobile, osservando la scena, sul volto un espressione che definire irata poteva essere un eufemismo.  
Aveva la tempia destra che pulsava, di un colore tendente al violaceo, e i denti che cozzavano l’uno contro l’altro.

Era rimasto senza più armi, da solo contro i ragazzi.

Kira vide il volto di Trampa come un ombra quasi indefinita, perché trascinata contro un cespuglio da un paio di braccia forti e possenti.

Il buio prese possesso dei suoi occhi, che si chiusero lentamente, il respiro della giovane sempre più scarso, senza nemmeno riuscire a sentire i richiami dei suoi amici.

\---

«Questo è inaccettabile! Come avete osato privarmi di Tlaltecuhtli? E’ stata la mia arma nascosta per tanto tempo, l’ho richiamata con fatica e voi…voi… argh, me la pagherete!» L’urlo di Trampa, profondo e spaventoso, colpì al cuore un branco che era comunque troppo coinvolto dalla condizione disperata di Kira, per badare completamente alle parole dell’uomo.

«Ha il respiro debole, maledizione, dobbiamo accelerare il processo di guarigione…» esclamò Derek, terrorizzato, inginocchiato accanto alla ragazza e uno dei pochi ancora non completamente soggetti al panico.

«Kira! Kira, resisti per favore!» accanto a lui, invece Allison singhiozzava senza freni, come mai prima. Le lacrime cadevano quasi come gocce di pioggia e le mani stavano fredde e screpolate contro quelle pallide della volpe.

Derek afferrò il polso di Kira, prendendo un grosso respiro.  
«Non sarà un bello spettacolo, vi avviso…» sussurrò il ragazzo, prima di lanciare uno sguardo a Stiles, la sua fonte di coraggio.

Lo Stilinski annuì, posando una mano sulla spalla dell’Hale, che non attese altrimenti.  
«E’ per il suo bene Derek»

Il polso di Kira, venne piegato completamente in avanti, sotto lo sguardo impressionato del gruppo.  
Il suono da pelle d’oca, come se mille rocce venissero colpite da frustate, disturbò l’ intera foresta con una forza quasi distruttiva.  
Nessuno dei ragazzi era convinto di riuscire a poter dimenticare quel suono.

La ragazza aprì gli occhi quasi immediatamente, cacciando un urlo straziante: aveva per fortuna ripreso conoscenza, ma ci sarebbe voluto molto di più per riprendere le forze completamente. 

«Maledetto figlio di…!» urlò Scott non ancora ripresosi del tutto, che con uno scatto serpentino prese a correre verso Trampa, ormai rimasto privo di difese e con varie escoriazioni sul corpo, a causa delle frecce di Allison comunque andate a bersaglio.

«Scott! Dove stai andando, sei ancora debole!» gli urlò Stiles, alzandosi in piedi a fatica e tentando di rincorrere l’amico, senza riuscirci.

«Ehi Stiles, fermo!» tentò di bloccarlo Derek, ma il ragazzo si era ormai diretto verso il suo migliore amico, ancora incerto sui suoi gesti. L’Hale capì che la situazione stava rapidamente prendendo una pessima piega, e per quello corse incontro allo Stilinski.

Derek lanciò un ultimo avviso ai ragazzi, prima di allontanarsi in fretta.  
«Ragazzi, confortate voi Kira.. ha bisogno di guarire il prima possibile»ordinò lui, incrociando per caso gli occhi di Lydia con i propri.  
La ragazza aveva uno sguardo spaventato, gli occhi visibilmente umidi e le labbra ancora una volta serrate: Derek avvertì una profonda sensazione di vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco, capendo che la situazione dell’amica fosse tutt’altro che rassicurante.

«L’hai colpita alle spalle!» urlò ancora Scott, la rabbia che prese a scorrergli nelle vene come mai, da quando era diventato un licantropo.  
La scarica di adrenalina nel corpo, alla vista di Kira, venne sostituita dall’ira più animalesca possibile. Voleva ucciderlo. Voleva squartarlo pezzo per pezzo , regalargli gli ultimi istanti di vita pieni di agonia e dolore, proprio come quello che aveva fatto passare a loro quella sera.  
Il muso da lupo del ragazzo era più pronunciato, le narici dilatate a dismisura, e gli occhi più rossi, più grossi, simili a quelle di un lupo completo.

«Scott!» tentò di persuaderlo ancora una volta Stiles, ma l’amico sembrava essere sordo a qualsiasi altro richiamo.

«Vieni Scott. Tu e il tuo gruppo avete abbattuto i miei alleati uno dopo l’altro, ma la battaglia non è stata ancora vinta.  
Vediamo questa grande forza di Quetzalcóatl, contro il supremo Tezcatlipoca!» proclamò Trampa con lo sguardo più profondo del solito, come se stesse quasi cambiando aspetto.  
E in fondo era proprio così: i tratti del suo volto si stavano inspessendo, diventando anche più scuri. Gli occhi si fecero verde smeraldo, e l’aura di potere attorno a lui si era stata colorata da una spaventosa nebulosa nera.

Scott non si rese conto, mentre correva contro Trampa, ormai diventato più simile ad un mostro che altro, che dietro di lui l’aura si stava lentamente allungando, prendendo la forma di un serpente di un rosso scuro, quasi vivo.  
«»Si, Scott, fammi vedere come combatti…«» gli urlò Trampa, prendendolo in giro.  
McCall si avventò contro di lui, certo di poterlo colpire, prima che Trampa, con uno scatto fin troppo agile per una persona della sua età, rotolasse rapidamente da un lato dirigendosi verso Stiles.

«No! Come ha fatto?» urlò Isaac sconvolto, accanto a Kira.

«Credevi che la mia età potesse aver rallentato i miei movimenti? Ti sei sbagliato di grosso, caro mio…»  
La risata di Trampa pareva venisse dall’oltretomba, per quanto fosse cupa e rauca, tanto che i ragazzi la sentirono vibrare all’interno della cassa toracica, quasi come il rumore incessante di una batteria durante un concerto.  
Come poter far perdere il senno agli avversari, se non provando a colpire i loro amici? Questa era la logica di Trampa, che per questo aveva deciso di colpire Stiles, ormai quasi fratello di Scott, per poi distruggere il gruppo, colpendo al discendente di Quetzalcoatl, e poi ai tanto odiati Hale.  
Gli altri? Potevano sopravvivere, erano decisamente inutili per la sua causa.

La mano dell’uomo si posizionò sulla bocca del giovane Stilinski, bloccandogli il respiro, mentre l’altro braccio stava attorno al suo collo, strattonandoglielo senza pietà.

«Prima ho messo KO la tua ragazza, non ci metterò molto a fare lo stesso con il tuo amico» biascicò Trampa, gli occhi smeraldini bene in vista, nonostante il buio della notte.

Derek rimase paralizzato sul posto. Aveva come l’impressione di aver già vissuto quella scena qualche tempo prima… o forse no.. l’aveva solo sognata?

«Scott!» urlò lui al ragazzo dietro di lui, altrettanto fermo sul posto, l’intraprendenza sostituita dalla paura. Entrambi si lanciarono uno sguardo terrorizzato: avevano già sognato quel momento e sapevano esattamente come sarebbe andato a finire.

Derek scattò di un passo, deciso a colpire l’uomo, ma Scott lo bloccò. «No! Il lupo! Deve arrivare il lupo, non ricordi? Era stato lui a salvare Stiles!» 

Derek guardò Trampa, le mani strette attorno a Stiles, l’aura nera che emanava fiero, e il volto di Stiles che aveva preso il colore violaceo di una melanzana. Nonostante il suo continuo agitarsi, non sarebbe mai riuscito a liberarsi dalla stretta poderosa.  
Derek si rese conto che stava lasciando campo libero a Trampa con il suo passivismo, e soprattutto rischiava di assistere all’assassinio del proprio ragazzo, senza poter fare nulla.

Il lupo tanto atteso, nel frattempo sembrava non avere l’intenzione di arrivare.

E se in realtà… il lupo fosse già lì con loro?

Il mugolio acuto di Stiles, che aveva preso a singhiozzare sommessamente, entrò dritto nello stomaco di Derek come una pugnalata. Lydia lì accanto aveva appena aperto la bocca, con le lacrime che continuavano a scorrere sul suo volto e la testa continuamente scossa.

No: Stiles stava morendo, e lui e Scott attendevano un lupo che in realtà sapevano essere già tra loro.

Fu con il cuore pesante come un martello e la testa completamente sgombra e leggera, che Derek prese a correre con quanta velocità gli era rimasta: le gambe gli si rimpicciolirono, così da dover appoggiare anche le mani al suolo.  
Il palmo gli si inspessì, riempiendosi di una folta peluria scura,mentre le unghie si allungarono e si affilarono, la bocca rimpicciolita e allungata a formare un muso, le orecchie tese sul capo, pelose e scure.  
Era Derek stesso il lupo del sogno, pronto a salvare Stiles dalle grinfie dell’uomo.

Il manto bruno dell’animale brillava alla luce della luna, i vestiti strappati accantonati ad un lato: Derek si avventò contro l’uomo senza attendere altrimenti, avvertendo la carne di un braccio calda contro le sue zanne.  
Il sangue prese a scorrere anche sui vestiti di Stiles, macchiandoglieli più di quanto già non lo fossero, sbalzato via con forza dalla presa.  
Lo stesso Derek gli atterrò immediatamente accanto, ansimante, tornato subito umano e per questo, completamente nudo.  
Derek avvolse le braccia attorno al ragazzo, stringendolo ancora contro il suo petto, mentre lui calmava il battito del cuore e tratteneva i singhiozzi.  
«Ok, Stiles, tranquillo, è finito tutto. Rilassati, ci sono io accanto a te» gli sussurrò con dolcezza.

Stiles quasi si strusciò addosso all’Hale, trascinandoselo accanto, senza riuscire a smettere di tremare e ancora col respiro corto.

Il campo ora era libero da ostacoli: solo Trampa e Scott lo possedevano.  
Il primo era avvolto dall’aura scura, e Scott pareva quasi immerso nel fuoco.

Non c’era più tempo per lo studio dell’avversario: Trampa saltò per colpire Scott, con il ragazzo nella stessa posizione, la mano aperta con gli artigli ben visibili, entrambi decisi ad uccidere l’altro.

Il buio della sera ormai calata da un pezzo, venne illuminato dal rosso dell’aura di McCall, più forte anche della notte: il ragazzo aveva sfruttato in pieno le proprie capacità e per questo era stato più rapido dell’altro, permettendo ai propri artigli di finire esattamente sul cuore di un uomo ormai completamente finito.  
Il contatto fu estremo, il muscolo strappato con insistenza dalla forza degli artigli:Trampa Hernandez cadde per terra ansimando, una mano stretta al petto che si stava macchiando di sangue rapidamente, che pareva uscire dall’intero torace dell’uomo.

Il rossore del volto di Trampa si sostituì al pallore inesorabile che strisciò non poi così lento sulla sua pelle, mentre si voltava a fatica verso il cielo.  
Le pupille si trovarono a fissare intensamente la luna, specchiandosi nell’argenteo candore della divinità che tanto aveva venerato, e della quale desiderava avere più potere.

Trampa rimase agonizzante al centro della radura, la bocca disgustosamente piena di sangue, l’odore metallico della sostanza che lo stava inebriando e il polso che rallentava sempre di più.

Scott rimase scioccato per un attimo davanti alla figura sempre più debole dell’uomo che era diventato il suo incubo.  
Era finita, e stavolta per davvero.

Il respiro del gruppo venne trattenuto per ancora un secondo, prima che la gioia esplodesse e si diffondesse con la stessa forza di un fuoco d’artificio.  
Era finita.  
Avevano vinto.  
Non importava che Trampa si muovesse ancora, o che afferrasse tra le mani il pugnale che ancora giaceva per terra, pronto per l’ultima follia, perché era comunque inerme all’apparenza, ormai ogni secondo buono per esalare l’ultimo respiro.

Kira fu la prima a correre con un’intensità che credeva di avere perduto, dritta tra le braccia del suo ragazzo, Scott, il suo eroe.

«Kira fermati!» tentò lui, capendo che la ragazza era comunque ancora distrutta dalla ferita.  
La giovane non lo ascoltò nemmeno, correndo fino a non sentire nemmeno più le gambe, e non che ci volesse molto, nella sua condizione.   
La ragazza in fondo lo sapeva. Sapeva che qualcosa di speciale in lui fosse presente sin dalla prima volta che aveva incrociato il suo sguardo, durante una pausa, a scuola.  
Kira si inginocchiò, portando le braccia attorno alla vita del fidanzato, stringendoselo con passione, erompendo in una risata cristallina e meravigliosa, gli occhi lucidi di gioia che Scott non guardò, posando invece il volto sull’incavo del collo della ragazza.

«Ti amo Scott, sei stato fantast-»  
Scott accarezzò con calma la schiena martoriata da ferite di Kira, attraversando l’intera colonna, per scontrarsi con un oggetto appuntito, che qualche secondo prima stava certamente tra le mani di Trampa.

Trampa, che esalò l’ultimo respiro con un ghigno spaventoso sul volto, ghigno che nessuno nel gruppo notò, troppo preso a festeggiare la sua dipartita.

Ghigno che si materializzò sulla ferita, l’ultima, sulla schiena di Kira, che tra le braccia di Scott prese a respirare con fatica, gli occhi sgranati per lo spavento, perché tutto si sarebbe aspettata tranne un colpo di quella gravità a battaglia ormai vinta.  
Anche se, e quella era la notizia più spaventosa, quella ferita non faceva assolutamente male.

Scott legò il proprio sguardo a quello della giovane di fronte a lui, gli occhi neri come l’ebano che stavano vedendo la fiamma della gioventù affievolirsi ogni secondo di più, senza che lui se ne fosse ancora accorto.

Un solo momento il fruscio leggero del vento a fare da sottofondo naturale, e Scott capì che il suo mondo non sarebbe più stato lo stesso.  
Un attimo di silenzio, prima che l’urlo straziante di Lydia vibrasse per l’ultima volta attraverso la foresta.

«KIRAAAAAAAAAAA!»

Scott tastò con estrema delicatezza la schiena della fidanzata, estraendo con un nodo in gola che si stringeva sempre più, il pugnale del dolore, quello che l’aveva colpita già qualche minuto prima.  
La gioia per aver ucciso Trampa venne semplicemente spazzata via in un nonnulla dalla forza del vento, sempre più intensa.   
Niente sembrava avere più importanza nella foresta, tra gli amici, nel mondo intero.  
Scott si sentì come avvolto da una bolla, le voci degli amici che parevano distanti chilometri, il frinire delle cicale, l’odore di terriccio bagnato… tutto sembrava falso, inconsistente, davanti al volto di Kira sempre più pallido, alle forze che la stavano lasciando per sempre.  
Non come il suo sorriso, ancora presente e perfetto, nonostante la tragedia imminente.  
Aveva combattuto così duramente, aveva affrontato decine e decine di sfide, con tutte le minacce più che mortali che il branco aveva ricevuto a Beacon Hills e il Messico era diventata la sua ultima, tragica tappa.

«Kira no…per favore, Kira, non puoi lasciarmi, io ti amo…Kira!» la mano calda del ragazzo viaggiò lenta sulla pelle sempre più infreddolita del volto della volpe, col sorriso debole che ancora si mostrava, le labbra curvate con fatica immane, mentre Scott non riusciva a smettere di tremare come una foglia.  
Gli pareva quasi di essere finito al centro di un tornado di dimensioni apocalittiche: la tempesta, però, si stava svolgendo all’interno del suo cuore, oltre che fuori.

Solo le lacrime di Scott bagnavano ormai gli occhi di Kira, tenuti aperti a fatica, il sangue che prese a scorrerle su un lato del labbro, un rivolo rosso che bruciava alla vista, pur non potendo provocare dolore.  
«Kira, Kira!» l’intero gruppo era corso in lacrime verso di lei, rannicchiandosi al suo capezzale, i volti di ragazzi che avrebbero voluto passare tutto, tranne un’altra morte, come quelle di Erica e Boyd.

Il ricordo dell’illusione di Erica dentro alla piramide, che gli annunciava che non tutti nel suo gruppo sarebbero tornati a Beacon, colpì Scott allo stomaco come un calcio ben assestato, tanto da farlo chinare ancora di più verso Kira, che continuava a sorridere. 

«Grazie S-Scott, per avermi f-fatto conoscere la s-sensazione che si prova, q-quando si ama d-davvero q-qualcuno. Ti amerò sempre…»

«Non lasciarmi, per favore!» singhiozzò lui, incapace di fermarsi.  
Kira tese debolmente una mano, afferrata all’istante da Danny.  
Uno sguardo d’intesa passò tra i due, come se inconsciamente avessero già deciso da tempo il passaggio di consegna.

«Sei f-furbo e in-tellig-gente, mer….meriti tu il t-titolo d-di kitsune d-del gruppo p-puoi f-farcelaah...» biascicò lei, il sangue nella bocca che non le permetteva di parlare chiaramente.

Kira riservò un ultimo sguardo d’addio a Stiles, mano nella mano con Derek, i due che finalmente erano riusciti a riunirsi, a Cora ed Aiden, Allison e Isaac e Danny ed Ethan, le coppie del gruppo che avrebbero regalato un po’ del loro affetto e del loro tempo a Scott, ora che il ragazzo ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

Gli occhi sofferenti della Yukimura si soffermarono infine su Lydia, scrutando a lungo nelle pupille verde prato della Martin.

«L-Lydia, ho c-capito c-cosa…cosa stai inizia...iniziando a p-prov…provare per l-lui. P-proteggilo t-tu adesso…» sussurrò lei, ormai troppo debole per emettere altri suoni di qualsiasi tipo.

Lydia legò il proprio sguardo a quello di Scott, le lacrime sul volto di entrambi che cadevano con insistenza.  
«Tu?» bisbigliò lui ad una Lydia incredula, che si limitò semplicemente ad annuire leggermente, incapace di fare o dire altro.

«Proteggi…S-Scott…», sussurrò Kira, per l’ultima volta.

Il pollice che a fatica riusciva ad accarezzare il dorso della mano di Scott, si fermò per sempre, anche se quasi con un certo rammarico, per non poter toccare più quella pelle che tanto amava.  
Dispiaciuto era anche lo sguardo della giovane Kitsune, un sorriso triste che le illuminava il volto ancora troppo giovane per tornare ad essere solo cenere, prima di spegnerglielo per sempre.

«No…» sussurrò Scott, scuotendo il capo, stringendo a sé il corpo senza vita di una delle persone che più aveva amato al mondo. Le viscere sembrava si fossero immerse nell’acido e stritolate dalla forza di un pugno, per quanto bruciavano.  
Il dolore si espanse a tutto il corpo, e Scott si ritrovò ad urlare, sempre più forte, con il solo vento a mitigare i suoi lamenti, il terreno a trattenere il suo tremore e nulla che potesse aiutare il cuore a battere con lo stesso vigore del passato, dato che un pezzo di quel cuore, era volato via per sempre.  
Anche il cielo piangeva la morte di Kira Yukimura, con la pioggia che aveva ripreso a cadere, lavando via tutte le tracce di sangue dal terreno come se la natura avesse deciso di mantenere una certa dignità, ora che era il momento di piangere una persona così coraggiosa.

Il resto del gruppo, abbracciato a Scott, si chinò completamente distrutto, stringendosi con forza l’uno contro l’altro.  
Scott lasciò che i propri occhi si illuminassero di rosso, voltandosi quando Ethan emise un urlo scioccato, fissando qualcosa di luminoso che proveniva dalla foresta.  
Era una forma ben definita: sembrava uno spirito di qualche animale, quello che apparve tra gli alberi, e prese a correre verso Danny, senza che lui potesse impedirne l’arrivo.  
Era una volpe color grano, quella che gli entrò nel petto con facilità quasi disarmante, creando un vero e proprio scudo protettivo, con muso e coda, sempre luminosi.  
Danny si asciugò gli occhi, convinto dell’avventura alla quale stava per andare incontro, anche se comunque spaventato.  
Il ragazzo avvertì una mano sulla spalla: Ethan aveva permesso ai propri occhi di brillare, tentando di unire il rosso dell’alpha con l’arancio della Kitsune.

«Andrà bene…» gli sussurrò, tentando di sorridere, nonostante il momento tragico.  
«Kira sapeva cosa stava facendo…»

E Danny era consapevole di non essere solo: i suoi occhi, ora illuminati di un arancione brillante, lo stesso colore di quelli di Kira si unirono al luccichio degli occhi luminosi di tutti i suoi amici, e di quello delle stelle, che insieme alla luna era l’unica fonte di luce, nella triste oscurità della foresta.


	10. There's Us

Un breve latrato, trasformatosi poi in un ululato fiero, vibrò attraverso la foresta.

«Perfetto Parrish, adesso che hai sentito il segnale, non ti rimane altro che distribuire gli avvisi anti lupo dall’inizio della riserva fino al primo fiume. Puoi andare in macchina con lo sceriffo, così affrettiamo i tempi»

«E lei signor Argent invece?»

«Io farò la parte della “vittima”. Ecco, già che ci sei, legami ad un albero proprio qui…»

Chris Argent abbozzò un sorriso, mentre lasciava che Jordan Parrish, il vice sceriffo, lo legasse come un salame attorno ad un albero, con quella praticità di chi tutto sommato si poteva ritenere esperto in questo genere di lavori.  
Parrish tirò il nodo attorno al tronco con quanta forza aveva in corpo (molta, anche se sembrava strano), prima di abbandonare Chris al suo destino, non senza lanciargli qualche sguardo pieno di dubbi.

«Ne è sicuro, signore? Insomma, non è facile liberarsi da una stretta del genere…»

Argent scosse la testa. Quel ragazzo aveva tanto da imparare: «Primo, sì, ne sono assolutamente sicuro. E’ parte dell’allenamento…e poi sono decisamente abituato a trovarmi in situazioni del genere. Secondo, te lo chiedo per favore, chiamami solo Chris. Siamo nella stessa squadra, ormai…»

Lo sceriffo, in piedi accanto ad Argent, sorrise verso Parrish, che nonostante i suoi venticinque anni sembrava un bambino alle prime armi, quando si trattava di gestire il soprannaturale.   
A confronto, suo figlio ormai era un veterano della miglior specie.  
Stilinski osservò il volto privo di barba del vice sceriffo, lo stesso che qualche giorno prima molto meno spavaldo, era entrato in casa sua nel cuore della notte del plenilunio in preda al panico, svegliandolo di colpo.  
Stiles e Derek erano stati i primi a svegliarsi e scendere le scale, il secondo con gli artigli ben in vista, prima di trovarsi un vice sceriffo tremante davanti alla porta d’ingresso, con gli stessi occhi illuminati di arancione che possedeva Danny.  
Una chiacchierata davanti ad una tazza di camomilla e un paio di rivelazioni sulla vera natura di Derek, avevano poi calmato in un certo senso il ragazzo, che aveva capito di essere uno del branco.  
Anche Parrish, dopo quella notte, quindi era entrato sotto la protezione dei due uomini che ormai lavoravano col pack di Derek quasi giornalmente, allenando i ragazzi a turno e spesso finchè non sorgeva l’alba.

Lo sceriffo annuì sia a Chris che a Jordan, tentando di dimenticare il modo tragico in cui Danny si era procurato i poteri, perché parlare di quell’esperienza ancora gli provocava strette allo stomaco tali da mozzargli il respiro.

Era stato scioccante, come accaduto a Chris, Melissa e i genitori di tutti i ragazzi, ricevere la chiamata di uno Stiles in lacrime, sconvolto come il resto dei suoi amici.  
Ancora di più spiegare solo il mattino dopo alle autorità americane, messicane, al Coach e ai genitori della Yukimura volati in fretta e furia dal Giappone, che cosa fosse accaduto davvero la notte nella quale la figlia aveva perso la vita, modificando i fatti ma mantenendo comunque intatto il gesto della coltellata.  
Nulla poteva essere peggiore però, del momento in cui lo sceriffo aveva visto atterrare l’aereo contenente quel gruppo di ragazzi che non meritava tutto il dolore patito.   
L’uomo non era riuscito a trattenersi, correndo, vergognosamente a suo dire, verso Stiles, lasciando da parte Melissa e gli Yukimura in lacrime, per abbracciare l’unico membro della famiglia che gli era rimasto.  
Anche Cora e Derek si erano uniti all’abbraccio.

Era stato faticoso sopportare la scena straziante del passaggio del corpo di Kira, uno di quei momenti che non avrebbe più dimenticato.  
Era passato solo un mese da quegli eventi eppure, per quei ragazzi era come se fosse trascorso un decennio.  
Nonostante i loro diciotto anni, i ragazzi avevano tutti uno sguardo più maturo, quasi da uomini vissuti, perché l’avventura in Messico, in fondo era una di quelle che cambiava la vita drasticamente.

L’uomo si riscosse dai propri pensieri, lanciando un breve sguardo serio in direzione di Chris, con le sopracciglia di entrambi alzate a dismisura.  
Sapevano che nelle loro menti si stava annidando la stessa idea.

«Perfetto, allora, ricapitolami in cosa consiste il piano….» chiese Argent verso il giovane vice, che assunse la cantilena tipica dei ragazzi pronti a ripetere la lezione al professore: «Io e lo sceriffo guidiamo verso il limitare della foresta, piazziamo i sonar antilupo, e poi torniamo indietro e rimaniamo con lei...»

«Esattamente, così nel frattempo Cora o Aiden mi libereranno, e la lezione sarà finita qui, dato che domani i ragazzi hanno scuola….»

«Tutto qui? Mi sembra troppo facile…» obiettò Parrish, un sopracciglio alzato e gli occhi verde prato che rimandavano ad uno sguardo scettico.

Chris scosse la testa, con un risolino inquietante. «Non è facile credimi, li vedrai combattere. Poi, quando iniziano ad allenarsi, Cora ed Aiden non la smettono più…si allenano al loft per ore ed ore. Lei ha preso 5 kili di massa muscolare in un mese…e non è stata la sola…».

«Anche Lydia, comunque, si è iscritta ad un corso di arti marziali, da quando…ecco.» Aggiunse Stilinski, con un cenno del capo.

«Ed Allison passa tutto il tempo libero a lanciare frecce o sparare. Sembra di vedere quasi mia sorella Kate, solo che la sua determinazione è veritiera e giusta.  
Oggi ho dovuto spedire entrambe al bowling, insieme ad Isaac ora che ci penso, per distrarsi… lo so che oggi ricorderanno più vividamente ciò che è successo…però…sono pur sempre ragazzi»

«E’ per Kira, giusto? E’ per lei che sono tutti così determinati?» chiese Parrish, con uno sguardo grave. Si ricordava di sfuggita della ragazza, e del suo sorriso cristallino. Non la conosceva molto, eppure era toccato da quella tragedia.

«Si, ovvio. Per non parlare di Stiles. Credevo che il ragazzo finisse col disperarsi ancora di più, dopo quello che è accaduto, e invece mi sembra abbastanza tranquillo.  
Spesso si allena al loft… anche se le sue sessioni terminano con qualcosa di poco combattivo, mi sa» ridacchiò lo sceriffo, contento per il fatto che almeno il figlio avesse trovato la sua metà migliore. E nessun fidanzato poteva essere migliore di Derek Hale, questo era assodato.

Un altro ululato colpì la foresta, che si ribellò, quasi disturbata dal suono, creando una brezza calda e piacevole; brezza che sarebbe certamente aumentata in quanto a forza.

«Ok, allora mettiamoci in macchina, e…»  
Ma lo sceriffo non riuscì a finire la frase.

Dal cespuglio accanto a dove Chris era stato legato apparve Cora, con i tratti lupeschi ben definiti sul volto, gli occhi da Beta chiari ed inequivocabili alla luce della luna.  
La ragazza saltò su un albero, prima di chiudere gli occhi e fermarsi, captando ogni minimo segnale della foresta, ogni più piccolo rumore.

Lo spezzare di una foglia, il fruscio del vento, il frinire delle cicale: nulla poteva distrarla da ciò che lei voleva sentire davvero, ovvero i passi furtivi e felpati dell’Alpha del quale era innamorata, ma che ora era il suo peggior avversario.

Cora saltò dall’albero appena in tempo per atterrare al suolo e afferrare con le caviglie il collo di un Aiden sbucato dal nulla , la presa ben salda, per spedirlo addosso ad un albero, il tonfo attutito dal sottobosco.  
Cora prese a ringhiare silenziosamente, guardando da una parte all’altra della foresta, come se fosse in preda ad un attacco di schizofrenia, perché Aiden, nel frattempo, era già incredibilmente scomparso.

«Cora! Che state facendo? Dovete correre fino al punto stabilito e lasciarci posare i sonar! Come pensate di allenarvi, altrimenti?» sbottò Chris, dalla sua posizione un po’ ridicola.

Poteva aver fatto lo stesso discorso ad un muro, per quanto Cora lo avesse ascoltato. La ragazza continuava a guardarsi attorno con la vista da lupo completamente attiva, in attesa di movimenti.

«Vieni fuori Aiden! Vieni fuori e affrontami!» urlò lei, con una determinazione che raramente gli adulti avevano potuto notare negli altri diciottenni di Beacon.

«Ci risiamo…» borbottò lo sceriffo, con Parrish accanto, lo sguardo interrogativo.  
«Si continuano a disturbare, a sfidare tra loro, e la lezione vera passa in secondo piano. E’ assurdo, e va sempre avanti così. Il bello è che si picchiano, ci danno anche dentro..» continuò Stilinski, rassegnato, alzando le braccia al cielo.

Cora infatti, ora che Parrish la osservava meglio, sembrava avere una quantità estrema di graffi ed escoriazioni su tutta la schiena, scoperta dato che indossava solo un top e un paio di pantaloncini.  
Le ginocchia erano graffiate in più punti e addirittura su uno continuava a scendere sangue, sporcandole la gamba in maniera piuttosto macabra. Sembrava che alla ragazza non interessasse assolutamente, comunque.

Aiden riapparve da dietro l’albero dove era stato spedito, lanciandosi verso Cora e afferrandole il collo con una presa da lottatore provetto.  
Cora venne presto sbattuta per terra, immobilizzata dal peso del fidanzato, uno sguardo frustrato sul volto e i polmoni che faticavano a ricevere ossigeno.

«Liberati Cora, forza! Potrei ucciderti facilmente, se volessi!!»

«Aaah!!» Cora si dimenò con forza tale da scavare una fossa sul terreno, eppure Aiden sembrava perfettamente in grado di trattenerla.

«Cora arrabbiati, sfoga la tua frustrazione, mostra la tua parte animale!» la continuò ad incitare lui, con rabbia.

Ci vollero altre due incitazioni da parte di Aiden, per dare forza necessaria ad una Cora che stava andando completamente a corto di fiato, di appoggiarsi sul petto del fidanzato e darsi la spinta per liberarsi.  
Nel gesto, venne colpita al volo dagli artigli di Aiden, spilli che le entrarono caldi e pungenti sulla carne sensibile del volto, all’altezza della testa.

«Finirete per farvi fuori a vicenda voi due, con la scusa degli allenamenti» borbottò Chris, scuotendo la testa con una rassegnazione che non aveva nulla a che fare con la sua quarantina d’anni, ma era più simile a quella del padre, di quattro lustri più vecchio.

«Non è meglio trattenerli, calmarli, fare qualcosa?» chiese preoccupato Parrish: e se fosse diventato anche lui una bestia senza controllo come quei due lupi, come avrebbe potuto continuare a lavorare in polizia?

Lo sceriffo ridacchiò tristemente in direzione del suo sottoposto, prima di avvicinare le labbra screpolate contro un fischietto, soffiandoci dentro senza troppo sforzo.

Il suono vibrò attraverso l’aria sempre più pesante della sera: quasi le foglie scure sembravano lamentarsene, appese sugli alberi a godersi lo spettacolo regalato dai lupi. La notte si era estesa facilmente in quel luogo, contando come il bosco già racchiudesse sia al suo interno, che sul terreno, una zona decisamente ombrosa.   
Gli stessi ruscelli, che scorrevano in lontananza, sembravano produrre un suono più cristallino, come se il fischietto li avesse disturbati, e in qualche modo stessero manifestando il loro disagio.  
Non c’era nessuno in mezzo alla foresta, a parte due lupi mannari straordinariamente agili, un cacciatore di licantropi esperto, uno sceriffo fuori servizio e un vice sceriffo ancora dubbioso su quale fetta di soprannaturale si fosse accaparrato.

«Ok, adesso basta. Volete lasciarmi legato qua per sempre?» sbuffò Argent con la solita voce profonda, ma che nascondeva una punta di divertimento. Era più stimolante allenare i licantropi, rispetto che cacciarli.

«Nossignore..» borbottò Cora, priva all’improvviso di quella spavalderia che finora aveva brillato come un faro, nel buio della foresta.

«Ottimo. Allora ripetetemi il piano, così almeno possiamo finire quest’esercitazione e goderci il resto della serata in pace…» riprese lui, gli occhi di ghiaccio che vibravano, osservando prima la risoluzione mai doma di Aiden, e poi quelle vene in risalto di Cora, che un mese prima ancora si nascondevano sottopelle.

«Noi corriamo verso il punto prestabilito, lo sceriffo e il vice ci accompagneranno..» prese a ripetere Aiden, quando Cora lo bloccò posandogli una mano sul petto, proprio all’altezza del cuore, che prese a battere più forte a causa di quel contatto.

«E se voi piazzaste tutti i sonar anti – lupo qui, al posto di correre fino al limitare della radura? E’ da due ore che corro quasi senza sosta… potremmo evitare gli ostacoli direttamente qui, liberare Argent e andarcene..» propose lei, senza battere ciglio.

Aiden la osservò minuziosamente: le labbra carnose che più di una volta in quel periodo avevano fatto ginnastica su parti del corpo che generalmente non esponeva in pubblico, il volto serio, gli occhi color legno fresco che si scontravano contro i propri e una strana calma, che non si addiceva ad una ragazza che effettivamente aveva passato le ultime due ore della sua giornata a correre.

«Sono d’accordo con Cora. Anche se comunque non mi sembra poi così stanca….»

«Questo perché non fate altro che allenarvi. Ho montato personalmente la palestra al loft, e soprattutto al piano superiore dove abiti tu, Aiden, e ogni volta che entro per parlare con Derek, vi trovo sempre tutti alle prese con pesi, sacchi per il pugilato e barriere di sorbo…»

«Dobbiamo essere pronti a tutto ormai. Più forti, più agili, più abili con gli avversari, quando arriveranno. Non possiamo permettere che accada un altro sacrificio…»

La luce convinta negli occhi della Hale venne spazzata via come niente, appena la ragazza solo menzionò l’accaduto che ancora li teneva svegli la notte, a versare lacrime silenziose.  
Aiden afferrò con una dolcezza non tipica del suo carattere, il polso della ragazza, sfiorandoglielo con delicatezza, in un gesto che sorprese entrambi.

«Alleniamoci, dai, il resto del mondo non deve distrarci, ok? Dobbiamo essere completamente focalizzati sull’allenamento, resisti un altro po’…» tentò lui, notando come lo sguardo di Cora si fosse inumidito.

Parlare di Kira era come entrare volontariamente all’interno di uno strumento di tortura, per tutti loro: era impossibile provare a ricordarla col sorriso, perché la ferita della sua perdita bruciava ogni secondo della vita del branco.

Fu quando i primi sonar furono posizionati, che la fermezza dei due ragazzi venne messa a dura prova: il silenzio piacevole, fino a quel momento, si trovò interrotto da un guaito leggero, ma così simile ad una risata cristallina che i ragazzi avevano imparato a ricordare versando lacrime, che bloccò Cora e Aiden sul posto.

«Cos’era?» sussurrò lei guardandosi attorno con fretta e speranza. Per un folle momento quasi aveva sperato che una ragazza con un paio di leggins con le figure dei supereroi stampati, e due ridenti occhi a mandorla, potesse sbucare da dietro un albero.

«Ehi…» piagnucolò Aiden, verso un punto appena vicino alla radice di un albero: un cucciolo di volpe apparve a sorpresa, tremante ma con passo costante, avvicinandosi verso di loro come se li conoscesse.  
Nessuno tra lo sceriffo, Chris e Parrish osò proferire parola, quasi come se quel momento stesse accadendo in un'altra dimensione, anche se così non era.  
Cora si ritrovò inginocchiata accanto all’animale, le guance bagnate e la testa posata sulla spalla di un Aiden che aveva preso in braccio il cucciolo senza alcun problema.  
Le difese di entrambi, la forza soprannaturale che così disperatamente stavano tentando di riguadagnare e rafforzare, era scomparsa, sostituita dal dispiacere più umano che potessero provare.

Aiden grattò con cura i lati del musetto vispo della volpe, che prese a mostrare la lingua, segno chiaro che amava le attenzioni che le venivano rivolte.

«Ciao…K-Kira…» disse Cora, tra i singhiozzi evidenti, gli stessi di Aiden, che portò il cucciolo accanto al petto.  
I due rimasero in silenzio, coccolando quel volpacchiotto che tanto assomigliava in qualche modo alla loro amica perduta, prima di passarla al vice sceriffo, che nel frattempo aveva terminato di piazzare i sonar.

«Possiamo iniziare…siamo pronti» esclamò Aiden, stringendo la mano di Cora nella propria, entrambi passandosi di fretta la mano libera sugli occhi. Erano pronti a terminare l’allenamento, consci che Kira, anche se in forma diversa, era con loro e in fondo, lo sarebbe stata sempre. 

***************************************************

La strada era un deserto, quella sera, in quella zona della città. Sembrava quasi di essere in una località fantasma, se non fosse stato per le solite luci dei negozi, che illuminavano ad intermittenza, come quelle dei lampioni, i volti di tre giovani guerrieri che quella sera, preferivano viaggiare in incognito.

Allison Argent, capelli raccolti in una morbida coda e con indosso un paio di jeans e una t-shirt, guidava in silenzio la propria automobile, lanciando di tanto in tanto un’occhiata al sedile del passeggero. Isaac Lahey stava immobile, sdraiato con il poggia testa a sostenergli il collo e zampe di gallina attorno agli occhi, strizzando gli occhi così violentemente da permettere quasi di poter sentire le rotelle del suo cervello che giravano.  
La macchina non era priva di rumori, seppur soffusi: il movimento dell’auto andava a ritmo così tanto sia con lo strimpellare della chitarra proveniente dalla radio, che col tono soffuso della cantante, intenta ad intonare la sua simil- ninna nanna, da sembrare quasi la scena di un video musicale.

Allison si trovò a picchiettare le dita contro il volante, a ritmo della canzone, lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche sguardo ai sedili posteriori, dove Lydia Martin, con un semplice abito color carne accompagnato da un motivo di fiori enormi, blu come il cielo al tramonto, riposava tranquilla, senza dormire.

Fosse stato per loro tre, quella sera sarebbero rimasti a casa di Allison per allenarsi tutti con arco e freccia, e non a provare a colpire stupidi pali in miniatura con una palla pesantissima al bowling.

«Non me la ricordo, maledizione» sbottò Isaac, quando le luci dell’insegna del locale ricordarono loro che Beacon Hills comunque andava avanti, e l’idea di città fantasma era solo la loro.

«Cosa?»

«Una canzone. Ho sentito il titolo ieri, anche il ritmo…mi piaceva, ma non ho segnato il nome del cantante» sbuffò Lahey, stringendo il pugno sul finestrino.

«Tu che non segni il titolo di una canzone? Non ci posso credere» esclamò Lydia, leggermente stupita. La giovane abbozzò un sorriso, che le riuscì meglio di quello che credeva, dopo aver quasi dimenticato l’utilizzo dei muscoli facciali.

Forse un po’ tutti avevano dimenticato come si sorridesse, tanto che la stessa Lydia era obbligata a praticare esercizi di stretching ai muscoli del volto almeno due volte al giorno, per evitare i crampi.  
Non riusciva nemmeno a fingere di sorridere, quando doveva mettere del blush sul volto per ravvivarlo, abitudine che aveva comunque perso senza ritegno, così come quella di coprire le occhiaie sempre più profonde che si stavano materializzando sul suo volto.

Nessuno di loro ricordava più come fosse stata la loro vita, un mese, due mesi prima.  
Ora la concentrazione per gli allenamenti, le ronde notturne a guardia della città e lo studio sfrenato scandivano le loro giornate, senza che si lamentasse nessuno, tranne i loro genitori e Deaton.

«Non ci ho pensato. Avrei potuto segnarmela, è vero» Annuì Isaac.

«Kira l’avrebbe fatto, e ti avrebbe rimproverato» scosse la testa Allison, l’unica tra tutti che riusciva a pronunciare il nome dell’amica ad alta voce, dopo un mese.

Il trio parcheggiò accanto ad una moto giapponese, la quale marca era la preferita della loro migliore amica. Nessuno provò a fermare la sensazione di nausea che rapidamente saliva dallo stomaco. 

«Lo so» Isaac legò la propria mano con quella della giovane Argent, i palmi caldi che si sfioravano, con Lydia dietro di loro a testa bassa, passo svelto e i tacchi che rimbombavano, pur non essendo così alti.  
Nessuno notò il loro arrivo.

Allison si guardò intorno con circospezione, osservando gli sguardi raggianti di decine di persone, la quale missione quella sera era semplicemente di fare strike.

«A me non va di stare qui» Disse Lydia, indicando con la testa il bancone del bar, dietro al quale le patatine fritte si doravano con forza, lasciando attorno a loro quell’odore pesante che stava iniziando a nauseare Isaac.

«Io ho mal di testa… pensare troppo a quella canzone mi ha reso il cervello simile a della zuppa calda» si lamentò Isaac, il pollice che accarezzava il dorso della mano di Allison e l’altra mano che si massaggiava la tempia.

«Beh, possiamo semplicemente mangiare un gelato e poi tornare a casa, se non ci va di rimanere qui» propose Allison, che nonostante la sua fermezza, stava comunque iniziando a sentire un certo languorino.

Il trio si avvicinò a passo lento verso il bancone del bar, quasi come se la musica assordante del locale o i vari odori che si mescolavano con insistenza, fossero fuori dalla loro comprensione.  
Sembrava quasi vivessero in una bolla, costantemente fuori dal mondo del frivolo, dal divertimento.

Lydia guardò gli amici negli occhi, dopo aver pagato, prima di ordinare i due gusti preferiti di Kira: «Tre coppette fragola e cioccolato, per favore»

Nonostante il loro buttarsi nello studio, o nel loro lavoro di protezione dal soprannaturale, nonostante tutti gli allenamenti, in fondo ancora volevano ricordare la loro amica con le piccole cose, ogni tanto.  
Piccole, come il gusto preferito del gelato, oppure raccogliere il fiore che amava e posarlo sulla sua tomba, o ricordarsi di guardare il suo programma preferito alla sera, come se lei fosse ancora lì con loro. 

I tavolini erano scuri, con le sedie che rimandavano ad uno stile gotico, che poco o niente aveva a che fare con un locale del genere, che usava la modernità come attrazione primaria.  
Nessuno dei tre aprì bocca, se non per portarci il cucchiaino di plastica e mangiare: il gelato era cremosissimo, più simile quasi ad un semifreddo, delizioso e pimpante, proprio come Kira.

Lydia si morse il labbro con insistenza, prima di proferire parola.

«Vado da Scott, dopo aver finito il gelato. Lui abita qui vicino….. voglio vedere come sta. Ormai non lo vedo quasi mai agli incontri del pack, e a malapena viene a scuola»

«E ci lasci da soli?» Obiettò Isaac fermamente, ma Allison, dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo d’intesa con la sua migliore amica, annuì. 

«Credo…credo che tu debba andare, è la soluzione migliore. Sei l’unica che possa consolarlo in questo momento. Anche perché così….- Allison non aveva ancora staccato la mano da quella di Isaac, che indicò – io e lui ne potremmo approfittare per parlare»

«E di cosa?» chiese Lahey, il tono di voce che tradiva la sua preoccupazione, passando dal fissare Lydia a guardare la fidanzata negli occhi.

«Del nostro futuro, Isaac. La scuola ormai sta per finire, siamo ad un passo dall’essere diplomati, ma oltre al diploma sai anche tu che c’è il buio»  
Allison sembrava davvero spaventata, il cucchiaino di plastica mangiucchiato da un lato per il nervosismo e una mano che tremava senza sosta.  
Poteva sembrare stupido, dopo quello che era accaduto, eppure Allison sembrava davvero spaesata, al pensiero di cosa avrebbero potuto fare dopo il liceo.  
Aveva una mezza idea di continuare la sua esperienza come cacciatrice e protettrice di lupi, però nello stesso tempo era una ragazza che voleva rimanere accanto ad Isaac, colui che amava più di qualsiasi cosa. 

«Beh, io direi che potremmo semplicemente continuare il lavoro di famiglia…. Proteggere chi non sa proteggersi da solo…» tentò Isaac, ricorrendo al nuovo codice degli Argent, inventato proprio da Allison, con una nonchalance tale da lasciare spiazzate le due ragazze sedute con lui.

Lydia sgranò gli occhi, conscia che quella frase, più di qualunque altra, facesse breccia nel cuore della sua migliore amica come una freccia.  
E fu proprio così: Allison si protese verso Isaac, ignara del fatto che ci fossero un centinaio di persone attorno a loro, o che il gelato stesse crollando da un lato, per portare le proprie labbra sulle sue, in un bacio pieno, al sapor di cioccolato.

«Non posso crederci, Isaac. Io credevo… credevo volessi magari andare al college, o tornartene in Inghilterra…»

«Sono un lupo mannaro, Allison, nel branco di Derek. Non potrei mai abbandonare né te, né tantomeno lui. Non adesso» continuò lui, lanciandole uno sguardo così dolce da farla arrossire.  
Non che Allison fosse un tipo da rossore facile. 

Lydia allungo le labbra a fatica, in un gesto che poteva vagamente ricordare un sorriso.  
Era tempo per lei di andare via dal locale, perché Allison e Isaac avrebbero parlato della loro vita insieme, di come avrebbero potuto cavarsela, vivendo in una città come Beacon Hills, che attirava il soprannaturale un giorno sì e l’altro pure.

«Beh.. io vado ragazzi. E’ meglio che discutiate. Vi saluto Scott» borbottò lei, alzandosi comunque più contenta.

«OK. Lydia…quando hai bisogno di noi..quando tu e Scott avete bisogno di noi..beh, chiamateci. Non esiteremo nemmeno per un attimo. Tu..tu sei la sorella che non ho mai avuto» Allison si alzò da tavola, avvicinandosi con fare quasi materno verso la sua migliore amica, che senza rendersi conto dei propri gesti, le aveva gettato le braccia al collo senza ritegno.  
Allison venne investita da un profumo di fiori d’arancio e amarezza, mentre avvolgeva in maniera ancora più stretta le braccia attorno alla vita dell’altra.

Lydia si staccò dall’abbraccio dopo quelle che le parvero ore: la Martin afferrò la borsa che aveva portato con se, piccola e color giallo canarino, muovendo il primo passo verso casa Mc Call.

******************************************************

La via che portava a casa Mc Call era letteralmente spoglia di lampioni. Ce n’erano soltanto un paio, all’inizio della strada, per fortuna perfettamente asfaltata comunque, e a metà, appena davanti alla residenza di Scott.  
Il resto del tragitto venne momentaneamente illuminato dalla luce artificiale e biancastra dell’enorme cellulare della Martin.  
La ragazza voleva soltanto accertarsi di non pestare qualcosa di inopportuno, che le avrebbe sporcato i tacchi, che per giunta erano anche i suoi preferiti.

Il campanello di casa Mc Call suonò prima ancora che Lydia avesse il tempo di pensare a cosa effettivamente poter raccontare a Scott e Melissa, in quella giornata, per loro soprattutto, così deprimente.  
Melissa aprì al secondo tintinnio, una tuta e i pantaloni del pigiama addosso, nonostante fossero solo le nove e mezza di sera.

«Lydia? Vieni, entra pure»  
La donna sembrava essere invecchiata di un paio di anni, in quel mese: aveva rughe attorno agli occhi, ai lati della bocca che Lydia era sicura di non aver mi visto su quel volto generalmente determinato e gentile.

La rossa entrò,un brivido le percorse la schiena appena varcata la hall: decine e decine di foto con Kira e Scott, o Kira e Melissa, erano appese sul muro o riposte sul comodino di legno dell’entrata. Sembrava che la giovane giapponese quasi riposasse in quell’abitazione, e Lydia, chiudendo gli occhi, potè giurare di aver sentito una brezza calda e piacevole sfiorarle la spalla, quasi come se qualcuno ci avesse posato la propria mano sopra.  
Non era comunque quella di Melissa, che era corsa verso il divano per fermare il dvd che girava ancora imperterrito nel lettore, riguardante una semplice storia d’amore, terminata con un velo da sposa e un completo nero, che avrebbe voluto fosse una tappa importante della vita del figlio con la Yukimura.

«Posso offrirti qualcosa?» chiese lei, cordialmente, ma Lydia sentiva di avere lo stomaco chiuso, come se una mano invisibile le stesse stritolando le viscere.

«No, grazie…sono venuta per.. Scott» Deglutì lei, mordendosi il labbro.

Melissa annuì, posando una mano sulla spalla di Lydia, quasi a sostenerla, anticipando una sorta di crollo emotivo che la donna stava aspettando accadesse, prima o dopo.

Non c’era bisogno di esprimere il soggetto di quel discorso.

«Ci manca, Lydia. Ci manca tantissimo. Ero abituata a vedermela gironzolare per casa, abbracciata a mio figlio. Pensavo che la vita gli avesse regalato il dono migliore del mondo, ovvero amare una persona splendida ed essere ricambiato…e invece…»  
La donna lasciò andare un lungo e pesante sospiro: Lydia non sapeva cosa dire, ed era la prima volta in vita sua che accadeva.

«Ho fatto il sushi, stasera. Non ho mai pianto così tanto mentre mangiavo qualcosa» confessò Melissa.  
I brividi sulla bocca dello stomaco di Lydia si intensificarono, quando lanciò uno sguardo sfuggente verso il tavolo lì accanto, dove riposava una casseruola vuota, i pezzi di riso ancora sparsi sul bordo e un pesante odore di soia che faceva da padrone.

Lydia chinò la testa, senza sapere cosa aggiungere, come poter confortare quella donna che pareva essere crollata completamente.

Lydia optò per un altro abbraccio, il secondo complessivo della serata.  
Melissa posò la testa sulla spalla della ragazza, emettendo un altro sospiro, stavolta meno percettibile.

«Aiuta Scott. Stagli vicino il più possibile, lui ha bisogno dei suoi amici. Stiles, Derek, Ethan e Danny sono stati con lui fino a qualche decina di minuti fa.  
Scott ha bisogno del branco…io ho bisogno del branco…non lasciatelo mai solo, per favore..»

Lydia scosse la testa con decisione, avvertendo l’improvviso sormontare di una risoluzione che non credeva potesse provare in quel momento.

«Non vi lasceremo. Posso parlare a nome dell’intero branco» promise lei, prima che Melissa le lasciasse spazio, verso la camera di Scott.

«Grazie…solo questo. Grazie»

La Martin annuì, prima di prendere un grosso respiro, e iniziare a salire le scale.  
La porta della camera di Scott era aperta, come sempre: Lydia vide l’amico sdraiato sul letto, praticamente immobile. Sembrava non respirasse.

Il nodo nella gola di Lydia si espanse così tanto da doverla costringere a deglutire un paio di volte.  
Che cosa poteva dire all’amico, per fargli notare la propria presenza?  
Guardandosi intorno, la giovane notò che nulla era cambiato all’apparenza, in quella stanza: i libri erano sempre perfettamente ordinati sugli scaffali, alle pareti erano appesi decine e decine di poster e sulla scrivania riposavano i libri di scuola.  
Eppure… sembrava ci fosse molta più polvere del solito.  
Lydia notò la mensola con le volpi, anch’esse preda degli acari, e non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo.  
La ragazza posò una mano sulla bocca, strizzando gli occhi.  
Doveva essere forte per Scott, era una promessa che aveva fatto a Kira.  
Il rumore del singhiozzo fece aprire gli occhi di uno Scott decisamente più sciupato del solito: i capelli gli stavano disordinati sulla testa e ai lati si potevano già intravedere leggerissimi sbuffi di striature grigiastre.  
Sulla fronte si notavano le rughe, anche quando aveva il volto rilassato all’apparenza, e una barba incolta e poco curata stava fiorendo senza sosta sul suo volto.

«Perché sei qui?» chiese lui, quasi in silenzio.

Lydia strinse il pugno, facendosi forza:«Vengo dal Bowling. Chris ha insistito che io, Als e Isaac uscissimo stasera, e allora abbiamo pensato di andare lì. Io però…»

«Sto bene» la liquidò Scott, con tono piatto.

«Ok» lei decise di non ribattere, spaventata da una possibile reazione di Scott.  
I minuti trascorsero lenti e monotoni, prima che Lydia decidesse di sdraiarsi accanto all’amico.  
Il cuscino morbido contro la testa le faceva solo venire voglia di chiudere gli occhi: invece, sfidando la sorte, decise di voltarsi verso Mc Call, che era rimasto immobile a fissare il soffitto.

«Ho visto il coach, oggi, passando dal cimitero. Ha…ha posato una mazza di lacrosse sull’altarino dedicato a Kira» spiegò Lydia, chiudendo gli occhi, quasi per paura di vedere il volto distrutto di Scott.

Kira era stata subito portata in Giappone, dopo essere atterrata all’aeroporto di San Francisco. A Beacon era rimasto solo un altarino vicino alle cripte appartenenti alla famiglia Mc Call.  
Era sempre pieno di fiori, di colori, quell’altare. C’era una maglia di Lacrosse col numero 15, la mazza portata dal coach e un chicco di riso, cibo che la ragazza adorava.

Scott annuì con leggerezza. «E’- è stato un bel pensiero»

I due rimasero in silenzio per un tempo interminabile, o forse solo per pochi secondi, prima che Lydia emettesse la sentenza che Scott non avrebbe mai voluto sentire in quel momento.

«Non è stata colpa tua, Scott. Nulla di quello che è accaduto è stato colpa tua…eravamo tutti a rischio in quel momento, lo sai vero? E poi.. me lo sentivo che qualcuno non sarebbe tornato a casa. Solo..non colpevolizzarti troppo...»

Scott trasalì nel sentire quelle parole, stringendo con intensità il lenzuolo.  
Non sapeva come risponderle se non in un solo modo, seppur quasi in maniera meccanica.

«Era… era destino. Appena arrivati in aeroporto..ricordo di aver parlato con Stiles a proposito di un cartello…Alpha e Omega Currency. Secondo lui…sarebbe successo qualcosa che o mi avrebbe reso più Alpha di quanto io non sia, oppure mi avrebbe reso un lupo solitario»

«Non lo sapevo…» sussurrò Lydia, voltandosi verso l’amico.  
Voleva stargli vicino il più possibile, sostenerlo nella riabilitazione da quello che era successo.

«Sono fiera di te, Scott…hai comunque provato a continuare a vivere, per quanto sia difficile…non ti vedo spesso a scuola, ma solo perché non frequentiamo gli stessi corsi» disse solo lei, lasciando che uno Scott ormai al limite le si aggrappasse addosso, in preda ai singhiozzi ormai impossibili da trattenere.  
L’ultima confessione era stata quasi una liberazione.

«Ti aiuterò Scott» sussurrò lei, ora con gli occhi aperti, accarezzandogli piano un lato del volto, umido per le lacrime.

«Mi manca, mi manca da star male.E’ come se qualcuno mi avesse strappato una parte dell’anima» confessò lui, legandosi ancora di più all’amica, sfogandosi come mai prima in quel mese.  
Scott prese ad agitarsi, la tristezza che usciva sottoforma di movimenti convulsi, che spaventarono Lydia.  
La ragazza non potè far altro che avvicinarsi ancora di più a lui.

«Lo so, Scott. Non ti lascerò mai solo. E’ una promessa che ho fatto a me stessa, e l’ultimo desiderio di Kira. Non ti lascerò, Scott. Ti aiuterò a ricominciare, te lo prometto» annuì lei, avvicinando ancora di più il volto dell’amico, contro la sua spalla, tentando di frenare i suoi scatti di disperazione.  
Lentamente, il corpo di Scott prese a rallentare la sua foga, sempre aggrappato a Lydia, come ad un ancora.

I due rimasero così, sdraiati uno accanto all’altra, dimenticando il mondo fuori e lasciando che il tenue calore del sonno prendesse possesso dei loro corpi. 

-

Nessuno osava rinunciare ad una serata di festa nella città più popolosa della contea: a Beacon Hills, faro di disgrazie e divertimento (elementi che spesso andavano a braccetto), ogni sera le lampadine delle insegne si divertivano a scomparire e ricomparire, in una danza di luci multicolori che assecondava perfettamente il ritmo dei passi frettolosi degli abitanti sui marciapiedi larghi, terribilmente simili a quelli di Città del Messico.  
Quella notte niente pareva deragliare dai binari della solita routine: la calma delle stelle si nascondeva dietro alla frenesia delle già citate luminarie e a quella degli amplificatori nei bar e ristoranti.   
C'era chi, nella beatitudine della propria dimora si dilettava con l'opera, chi schiamazzava in strada, a ritmo dell'ultima hit in classifica e chi scuoteva la testa dentro e fuori dalle discoteche, dove il basso andava a tempo col battito cardiaco e il dubstep non faticava ad entrare nelle vene, possedendo in un certo senso il corpo, che veniva sballottato a destra e a manca come in una centrifuga.   
I rumori, comunque, erano troppo forti perché il cielo, silenzioso ma molto più maestoso, potesse competere.

Derek Hale odiava il dubstep,l’ house, la techno o qualsiasi altro sottogenere di quella sottospecie di accozzaglia di suoni che molti si ostinavano a chiamare musica. Secondo lui due pentole che sbattevano con forza l'una contro l'altra erano in grado di produrre facilmente lo stesso suono, quindi non capiva perché alla gente piacesse tanto il genere.  
E il continuo ronzio di alcuni effetti gli faceva credere di essere nel bel mezzo di un alveare.

Era solito sbuffare a proposito di questi argomenti, quando accendeva la radio: erano le uniche considerazioni sia di Derek che in generale, che riuscivano a far ridere Stiles di cuore, spesso accanto a lui quando ascoltava la musica.   
Le risate di Stiles si stavano sempre più moltiplicando: ben quattro volte lo Stilinski si era ritrovato con le mani sullo stomaco, dolorante, con le lacrime agli occhi e un sorriso che gli spezzava quasi il volto in due, negli ultimi cinque giorni.

 

Per il branco, soprattutto in quel periodo, era da definirsi un record.

Proprio la Jeep di Stiles, con quattro passeggeri a bordo, curvò di scatto a sinistra, attraversando quella strada a zig zag, tentando di scansare i pazzi che già sotto effetto di stupefacenti, si muovevano privi della benché minima grazia, forti di quell'incoscienza adolescenziale che avrebbe facilmente regalato loro la prima pagina del giornale locale, nel trafiletto riguardante la cronaca nera.

Derek scosse la testa, alzando il volume della radio della jeep dall'alto del sedile anteriore, tentando di sovrastare i rumori della musica fuori e soprattutto quegli assurdi suoni simili a ventose che si staccavano da un muro, provenienti dai sedili posteriori, con della sana musica indie rock.

Fosse stato per Derek, avrebbe semplice trascorso la serata al loft, in compagnia di Stiles, promettendo di guardare un film e finendo col baciarsi durante l'intera durata della pellicola, ma dato che Danny ed Ethan avevano chiesto loro di vedersi e Stiles sembrava d'accordo, non poteva negare al suo ragazzo l'incontro. 

Anche perché il quartetto aveva bisogno di svagarsi il più possibile. 

 

Solo il pensiero di poter trascorrere una serata comunque con Stiles gli provocava un piacevole pizzicore su tutta la pelle, perché averlo tra le sue braccia, baciarlo era un gesto così semplice e perfetto che il ragazzo dubitò quasi che la sua vita in quel momento non fosse tutto frutto di un meraviglioso sogno.  
Nonostante non fosse mai stato un esibizionista, Derek non era riuscito una volta, in quel mese, a tenere le mani a posto quando Stiles era con lui, soprattutto in pubblico.  
E lui era noto per odiare le manifestazioni di affetto davanti a tanta gente.

Derek si stava velocemente innamorando dei suoi gesti, dei manierismi, del tono della sua voce al mattino appena sveglio, del modo in cui si rubavano sguardi durante il meeting del pack, nei quali Scott non si vedeva quasi mai.  
Mentre la jeep curvava a destra, l'Hale si limitò a studiare lo sguardo attento dello Stilinski, il suo preferito, intento nella guida: i suoi occhi sembravano volersi mangiare i tratti del volto dell’altro, data l'intensità con cui lo stava fissando. 

Stiles aveva lasciato che il suo volto subisse la tipica trasformazione dei giovani adulti, con una barba scura e folta solo sotto il collo, nella zona delle basette e dei baffi che personalmente Derek adorava sentire contro di sé, in ogni ora del giorno.

«Dal tuo sguardo profondo sembra che tu voglia praticare qualche magia strana, per fare in modo che io rimanga incollato al sedile. Derek, guarda che non vado da nessuna parte» lo sorprese Stiles abbozzando un sorriso, lo sguardo fisso sulla strada.

«Non ti stavo fissando...stavo solo» tentò Derek, le parole che parevano essersi bloccate in gola.  
Il ragazzo si arrese alla realtà quasi subito, allungando una mano, incapace di trattenersi, lasciando che le sue dita solleticassero il collo morbido di Stiles.  
La barba soffice e curata tra le sue dita era puro paradiso: il suo palmo calloso prese ad accarezzare la guancia calda del giovane Stilinski, che si appoggiò al tocco iniziando a muoversi, amplificando il contatto.   
Derek non poté non curvare le labbra in un sorriso, sentendosi l'uomo più fortunato della terra, con Stiles che emetteva leggeri suoni di piacere, come se stesse facendo le fusa.

«Derek sto guidando» borbottò Stiles senza nessuna convinzione, sfregandosi con insistenza contro la mano di Derek, la familiare sensazione di calore alla bocca dello stomaco che si ingrandiva sempre più.

Fu quando Stiles dovette scansare all'ultimo secondo un altro paio di matti in mezzo alla strada, frenando di scatto e quasi andando a sbattere contro il vetro anteriore, che lui e Derek decisero che forse era meglio rimanere concentrati sulla strada, senza accarezzarsi.

«Diciamo che forse è meglio rimandare le coccole a quando avremo entrambi i piedi per terra» decise Stiles, riprendendo il comando della macchina.

Derek annuì, interrompendo il contatto malvolentieri, emettendo un ringhio frustrato.

Non era giusto che lui non potesse toccare Stiles, quando dai sedili posteriori i rumori di due persone intente a ballare il “tango orizzontale” oltrepassavano il limite di sopportazione. Danny ed Ethan non smettevano di baciarsi, arrivando quasi al punto di irritare Derek.  
Sembrava lo facessero quasi apposta.

L'Hale si voltò, osservando il paesaggio fuori e sperando che gli potesse regalare qualche idea utile per zittire i due: ad ispirarlo c’erano solo ubriaconi e ragazzi chiaramente sotto l’effetto di qualche sostanza.

Un lampo di genio gli attraversò il cervello, e Stiles lì accanto quasi potè avvertire la voglia di vendetta del ragazzo.

«Ascolta Danny… mi è appena venuto in mente…ma per caso ti ubriacavi spesso?» domandò Derek, con un ghigno che rimandava alle tipiche espressioni divertite di Stiles.

Il ragazzo sul sedile posteriore emerse con difficoltà dalla sua bolla di piacere, ancora ansimante, con Ethan che diceva chiaramente «Lascialo perdere»

«Si. Cioè, non mi ubriaco pesantemente da qualche mese, però sì. Perchè?» domandò ingenuamente Mahealeani.

«Oh, davvero? Beh, mi dispiace avvisarti, ma non potrai più provare nulla del genere. Le Kitsune o altri esseri soprannaturali, come tutti sanno, non si ubriacano. Magari lo ricordi già, ma tenevo a ripetertelo, così per rinfrescarti la memoria…» buttò lì Derek, con un tono leggero.

«Cosa?» saltò su Danny, levandosi di dosso Ethan senza difficoltà, dato che ormai erano entrambi creature con una discreta forza.

Stiles ridacchiò sotto i baffi, voltandosi verso Derek, intuendo esattamente lo scopo del piano.

«Volevi zittirli, vero?Non li sopportavi più, era evidente» sussurrò.

«Si… usando i tuoi metodi abbastanza pungenti che funzionano sempre» rispose lui, la mano a mezz’aria desiderosa di toccare di nuovo Stiles, prima di ritrarla.

La frase di Derek sortì l’effetto sperato: Danny ed Ethan avevano smesso di pomiciare, uno arrabbiato per l’interruzione provocata da Derek, l’altro, Danny, frustrato dalla notizia.

L’aria leggera che si respirava in macchina, creata dalla battuta di Derek, riuscì a durare appena il tempo di una canzone, dissolvendosi come neve al sole appena la radio suonò le prime note di “Heaven”. 

Derek si bloccò all’istante: era la canzone preferita della madre, e ogni volta che la sentiva, non poteva non ricordarsi del profumo di torta al rabarbaro che Talia si portava in giro per casa.

Lo stesso Stiles, così come Danny e Ethan, avvertirono il cambiamento di umore. Stiles sapeva che quella fosse una canzone cara a Derek, ma non era solo quello il motivo per cui all’improvviso tutti avvertirono chiaramente un nodo alla gola.

Anche Kira amava molto quella melodia.

«Magari è lassù che canta a squarciagola sulle note di questa canzone» sospirò Danny, muovendo la testa a ritmo della chitarra. Ogni volta che uno di loro nominava Kira, qualcosa di irrimediabilmente gelato e pesante si stabiliva nello stomaco. Nulla poteva scacciare quella sensazione, che probabilmente si sarebbe solo affievolita col tempo.

«La staranno cantando insieme…» tentò Stiles, fermandosi al semaforo e posando la mano su quella di Derek, il pollice che accarezzava con premura il dorso.

«Ci stanno vegliando, Derek. Kira, tua madre, Boyd, Erica, il resto della tua famiglia….sono sempre con noi. Ricordatelo»

Derek annuì, ignorando il rumore di ventose tornato dai sedili posteriori.

Il calore delle parole di Stiles, la sua ancora, aveva ancora una volta, sciolto la sensazione fredda che il ragazzo provava costantemente, nel ripensare ai cari perduti.

-

«E poi, diamine ho iniziato a sentire del pizzicorio sulle gengive, prima sempre più forte, col dolore che quasi non mi permetteva di respirare..e poi, quando le zanne sono finalmente spuntate, il dolore è completamente passato»

«Naturale, Danny. Poi?»

«Beh, che posso aggiungere Derek… Ethan mi ha legato in maniera ben salda alla sbarra del termosifone di casa mia con un paio di manette, ma io più sfregavo, meno sentivo fastidio..il resto della nottata è trascorso senza problemi, per fortuna»

«Comprensibile»

Derek ascoltò con attenzione il racconto della prima luna piena dell’amico, ricordando con piacere e un po’ di vergogna il suo primo plenilunio.  
Non era riuscito ad acquistare controllo per un bel po’ di lune, tanto che i suoi avevano dovuto rinchiuderlo in cantina, perché non danneggiasse la casa in qualche modo.  
Il mantra suggeritogli da Peter prima, e la rabbia per la perdita della famiglia, sostituita dalla presenza di Stiles poi, lo avevano aiutato a trovare controllo, in quei momenti difficili, nella vita di un lupo mannaro o di un essere soprannaturale.

Dei passi risuonarono rapidi dietro a Stiles, Derek, Danny ed Ethan, scesi dalla Jeep da qualche minuto: una coppia sulla quarantina, con una bambina in braccio al padre e la madre intenta a spingere il passeggino, si voltò sconvolta in direzione del gruppetto che aveva appena sorpassato sul largo marciapiede, ad un centinaio di metri dal “Black Star”.

«Io alla loro età non mi mettevo a sbandierare certi discorsi in pubblico…manette…puah» sbottò lei, scuotendo la testa e allontanandosi, credendo di non essere ascoltata dai ragazzi.

Si sbagliava.

«Ehi, che ho detto?!» disse Danny offeso, indicando la coppia alle spalle.

Stiles soffocò una risata, cacciandosi di fretta un pugno in bocca, mentre Derek e Ethan accanto a loro, rimasero impassibili.

«Danny bello, se tu mi parli di manette in pubblico, la gente non può far altro che fraintendere» ridacchiò Stiles, lanciando lo sguardo di chi la sapeva lunga.

«»Comunque, tornando al discorso di prima, è andata bene. Si è lamentato un po’, ma per il resto ce la siamo cavata. Ormai io ho pieno controllo della luna, quindi presto lo acquisterà anche lui..«» spiegò Ethan al suo Alpha, che annuì, d’accordo con l’amico.

«Beh, anche io e Derek abbiamo passato la notte della luna piena insieme… senza manette o altro, dato che lui non ne ha bisogno» disse Stiles, facendo un occhiolino equivoco in direzione dell’Hale, che gli rimandò immediatamente uno sguardo di fuoco.

«Stiles, per favore» sbottò lui, che non potè evitare che le proprie guance si colorassero di un rosa tenue, nonostante le continue minacce.

Stiles stava davvero bene quella sera, e Derek non potè non esserne orgoglioso, dato che avevano scelto insieme i vestiti: indossava una maglia bianca con lo scollo a v, che gli delineava i muscoli sempre più evidenti sulle braccia, così come i jeans, comodi e scuri. I capelli stavano sparsi qua e la, come sempre, sperando che non ci fossero pericoli da captare, in quel momento.

Derek invece indossava una maglia blu elettrico, la stessa che aveva portato in Messico, sotto alla solita giacca di pelle, e ai jeans consunti.

Danny ed Ethan, invece, si erano vestiti in maniera identica, come al loro solito.

«Ottimo.. Ehi! Guardate che fila al Black Star» Stiles scosse la testa, indicando la marea di persone che desiderava entrare nel locale: immensi donnoni con abiti succinti e ciglia finte, ragazzi che volevano fingersi uomini, ma che venivano traditi dall’acne, giovanotti con tagli di capelli improponibili e colori fluorescenti.  
E poi c’erano loro: due lupi mannari Alpha, una Kitsune e un umano a stretto contatto col soprannaturale.

«In fila, ragazzi…» borbottò Ethan, estraendo come di consueto la carta d’identità.  
Ci sarebbe voluta una buona mezz’ora prima di entrare.  
Il giovane Alpha, prese a giocare con il documento, passandoselo tra le mani, prima di notare che le braccia di Danny cadevano penzoloni accanto al corpo.

«E’ uno spreco che quelle mani siano così inutilizzate» borbottò Ethan, legando con un gesto abitudinario le proprie dita a quelle di Danny, la presa tra le loro mani ben salda, quasi ad intendere che quel legame non poteva essere spezzato.  
Il pollice di Ethan prese ad accarezzare il dorso vellutato di Danny, con la Kitsune che venne presto scossa da brividi leggeri, a causa del contatto.

La musica proveniente dal locale, piuttosto ovattata perché il suono veniva chiaramente ostacolato dalle porte chiuse, sembrava appartenere ai primi anni novanta.  
Derek si trovò a battere il piede a ritmo, un leggero sorriso che gli traspariva sul volto.

Quella era la canzone di sua sorella. Quante volte l’aveva sorpresa ad urlarla o al mattino quando semplicemente entrava in bagno, usando la spazzola come microfono.  
Non era particolarmente brava o intonata, ma si divertiva, e questo a Derek non poteva fare altro che piacere.

La bolla dei ricordi esplose esattamente quando i suoi occhi incontrarono il color ambra di quelli di Stiles.

«Perché sorridi?» chiese lui, senza spostare lo sguardo.

«La canzone… mi ricorda mia sorella. Adorava questo tipo di musica, anche se io lo odiavo»  
«Oh. Anche mia madre aveva una passione speciale per la disco degli anni novanta. A me è sempre stata indifferente, però… sono sempre ricordi, adesso, no?»

Derek annuì. Stiles lo capiva sempre, non ci poteva fare nulla.  
La loro vicinanza era tale da far sfiorare il dorso delle proprie mani, in maniera quasi tentatrice.  
Derek non riuscì a resistere un minuto di più, afferrando una mano di Stiles e stringendola con la propria, avvertendone il calore piacevole, che si era espanso fino a raggiungere la bocca dello stomaco.  
Nessuno dei due aveva bisogno di aggiungere un motivo a quel gesto, come spesso facevano all’inizio: la scusa dell’ «Hai le mani fredde» era diventato in poco tempo «Stringimi e non lasciarmi andare» in quello strano linguaggio fatto di parole non dette, sguardi rubati e baci alla luce del sole, che Derek e Stiles ormai capivano alla perfezione.

Danny, lì vicino, scosse la testa, in preda ad un grosso problema. «Come fate a sopportare il rumore..insomma, è troppo alto!» Il ragazzo era intento a massaggiarsi la tempia con forza, soffocando sul nascere l’insorgere del mal di testa.

«Veramente no» obiettò Stiles, appoggiandosi contro il muro biancastro del locale. 

«Veramente lui è una Kitsune, Stiles. Quindi è ovvio che i rumori li senta amplificati» spiegò Derek, con quel tono paziente che mandava Stiles comunque in visibilio.  
«Giusto. Hai ragione. Ascolta, è colpa tua, mi distrai, non riesco a pensare con lucidità…» borbottò lui, osservando Derek dalla testa ai piedi.  
«Perché Stilinski è noto per pensare con lucidità» ridacchiò Ethan, avvicinandosi a Danny e iniziando a muovere i fianchi contro di lui a ritmo di musica.  
Subito Danny si unì al lupo, legandogli le braccia attorno al collo e iniziando a ballare con passione, le labbra unite come se si fossero incollate.

Derek sgranò gli occhi, un po’ imbarazzato, mentre Stiles lanciò loro un’occhiata scettica.

«Ma stavamo parlando normalmente due secondi fa, anche se mi stavate insultando, grazie Ethan… ho distolto lo sguardo per un istante e già li ho trovati a pomiciare in mezzo alla strada. Hanno fatto lavorare le lingue per mezz’ora, da casa a qui, e ancora non hanno smesso»

«Soprattutto così, davanti a tutti» rimarcò Derek, appoggiandosi al muro di fianco a Stiles, le loro dita sempre intrecciate.

«Oh, giusto, tu sei quello che odia le manifestazioni d’affetto in pubblico, me ne ero dimenticato. E sei anche quello che non si staccava dalla mia bocca l’altro giorno nel parco pieno di gente…»

«Si, vabbè, eravamo dietro ad un cespuglio…» obiettò l’Hale, prima che dal locale si sentisse di nuovo il rumore della musica che Derek odiava.

«Oh. Ethan, Danny… questa è una canzone che abbiamo sentito allo stadio, durante una partita del torneo di Lacrosse! Vi ricordate?» si agitò Stiles, ricordandone il ritmo.

Danny ed Ethan alzarono semplicemente il pollice: si ricordavano della canzone, ma non avevano la minima voglia di discuterne. La fila era ancora lunga e loro volevano rimanere attaccati il più possibile. 

Stiles si voltò, gli occhi incollati a quelli di Derek. «Sai, mentre questa canzone suonava allo stadio…io stavo ricevendo un “in bocca al lupo” da Cora. Era il giorno in cui Yvita aveva creato l’illusione..quella con tua sorella e Peter. Io ti stavo aspettando allo stadio, ma tu non sei arrivato»

Derek tentò di scacciare le immagini, che quelle parole stavano spedendo al cervello, concentrandosi solo sul volto affranto del ragazzo di fronte a lui.

«Oh, scusa. Sono un idiota…ti ho appena ricordato Yvita, e quello che ti ha combinato quella ragazza. Dovrei installare un filtro bocca – cervello. Comunque… beh, sai che Cora, negli spogliatoi, mi aveva mostrato una foto di noi due che dormivamo insieme? L’aveva scattata a tradimento durante la festa della sera prima, quella tristemente nota perché mi sono ubriacato di Tequila e Mezcal…»

Derek annuì. «Oh, si, ricordo. Intendi la sera nella quale ho capito di essermi innamorato di te?»

Stiles avvertì come la temperatura del proprio volto stesse aumentando rapidamente, rischiando di trovarselo presto in fiamme.

«Cosa? Tu…tu avevi capito di esserti innamorato di me già da quella sera?»

«Beh, non mi sembra tanto strano. Ti eri addormentato addosso a me, praticamente…e durante la notte è noto che le difese calino, e sia più facile ammettere i propri sentimenti»

«E per innamorarti di qualcuno basta che quella persona si addormenti addosso a te? Fammi capire» sbottò Stiles, che non era poi così convinto della risposta.

«Certo. Deve addormentarsi addosso a me, salvarmi la vita negli ascensori, apparirmi nei sogni, tenermi a galla in una piscina per due ore, salvarmi la vita da un proiettile di strozza lupo, non considerarmi un abominio, consolarmi nel corridoio di una camera d’albergo, essere la mia ancora e io il suo Nahual… devo proseguire? Perché potrei farlo lo sai? Per delle or-»

Le labbra di Stiles si posarono su quelle di Derek prima che potesse aggiungere altro.  
Il cervello dell’Alpha venne solo sfiorato dal pensiero “Fermo, siamo in pubblico”, perché le dita lunghe del suo ragazzo gli stavano massaggiando il collo con intensità, il tocco che gli spediva veri e propri brividi lungo la spina dorsale.  
La bocca di Stiles conteneva un mix letale di patatine fritte, colonia e passione repressa, la stessa che aveva messo il buon senso di Derek fuori uso, e che gli aveva permesso di alzare le braccia e prendere il volto di Stiles tra le mani, per poi scendere e modellargli l’intero corpo.  
Derek afferrò la cintura dei pantaloni di Stiles, con forza per trascinarselo contro, e avvolgere le mani contro la sua schiena.   
Le labbra del più giovane erano come sempre screpolate, ruvide contro quelle morbide dell’Alpha e Derek notò il particolare semplicemente perché ci passò sopra la propria lingua, leccando ripetutamente la zona più secca, sperando che si idratasse.  
Erano finiti in quella bolla di piacere quasi impossibile da far scoppiare, perché quando le loro labbra si scontravano, i sensi si disperdevano nell’aria. Non c’era più musica attorno a loro, suoni di clacson, vociare o altro. Gli occhi chiusi tentavano di imprigionare nel corpo quella passione che poi si sarebbero scambiati, così come le loro lingue, che si accarezzavano con una lentezza imprevista all’inizio, il calore di queste ultime che si diffondeva a macchia d’olio su tutto il loro corpo.  
Le luci intermittenti del locale non facevano giustizia al rossore che si era diffuso sul volto di entrambi, con le guance che si sfregavano e bruciavano, a causa delle barbe che si stavano facendo crescere, ma a loro non importava.  
I mugolii leggeri di Stiles erano impossibili da sentire, perché ingoiati dalla bocca di Derek come se fossero quasi dei cioccolatini, zuccherosi e caldi.  
Le loro anche iniziarono a ondeggiare come quelle delle danzatrici arabe, e fu quello il momento esatto in cui Derek alzò una mano, per posarla sul petto dello Stilinski, separando le loro labbra gonfie e rosse.

«Stiles fermati…» ansimò lui, tornando alla realtà, «Lo sai….l-lo sai che odio le manifestazioni pubbliche di a-affetto…»

«E tu credi che a me importi?» biascicò Stiles, senza neanche aprire gli occhi, avventandosi sul collo dell’Hale, con una mano che scendeva rapida verso la patta dei pantaloni.

Derek tentò inutilmente di inibire le proprie pulsioni, ma le mani di Stiles su di lui gli stavano facendo vedere le stelle.

«Aaah!»

Un urlo acuto interruppe i palpeggiamenti dei due ragazzi, voltatisi per capire da dove provenisse il rumore.  
Danny ed Ethan stavano in piedi davanti alla fila, fissandosi scioccati le iridi arancioni per Mahealeani e rosse per l’alpha.

«Mamma, guarda le lenti luminose di quei ragazzi! Ne voglio uno anch’io! Dove li avete comprati?»

Un bambino biondo che passeggiava lì accanto con la famiglia, cappellino dei Lakers sul capo e cono gelato in una manina, protese l’altra verso l’orlo della camicia di Danny, per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Gli occhi del ragazzo non avevano ancora perso il proprio colore brillante.

«Dai ragazzo, mi dici dove hai comprato le lenti?»

«Walmart. Ora devo parlarci io, bimbo col mio amico dalle iridi speciali .. ti farò sapere quanto costano, eh» biascicò Stiles, trascinando Danny contro di sé per evitare che troppe persone lo vedessero.  
Derek osservò il bambino allontanarsi, con la madre e il padre li accanto che mandarono loro un sorriso equivalente ad un «buona serata», prima di occuparsi del lupo e della volpe.

«Basta! Smettetela di far illuminare gli occhi così…vi stanno osservando tutti!» ordinò l’Hale, completamente ripresosi dall’inibizione causatagli da Stiles.

«Non ci riesco…» si agitò Danny, «E’ normale? Devo preoccuparmi?»

«Decisamente»

«Oh, Derek, mi mancava la tua dose di ottimismo giornaliera, o il tuo modo così esplicito di rassicurare le persone…»

«Zitto Stiles. E comunque anche Ethan non smette di avere gli occhi luminosi…»

Derek spostò verso il muro gli amici, tentando di attirare meno attenzioni possibili, dato che ormai quasi tutta la fila, che comunque stava diminuendo, aveva preso ad osservarli.

Ethan rimase soprappensiero il tempo necessario per intuire il problema. Il colore del suo volto richiamò quello degli occhi, e non potè avere nessun controllo sul proprio battito, che stava accelerando.

«Beh, che c’è adesso? Ti stai agitando? Uno stoico come te?» domandò Derek, incredulo.

«No, il fatto è che ho capito che è successo… è la stessa cosa accaduta a mio fratello in Messico»  
Ethan sorrise, strizzando gli occhi, sperando che il rosso Alpha scomparisse.

«Tuo fratello? Cos’altro gli è accaduto in Messico?» chiese Stiles, scuotendo la testa.

Danny si voltò verso il fidanzato con il volto di chi aveva capito quale fosse il problema.  
«Intendi quella cosa con Cora?»

Ethan annuì, abbozzando un sorriso, prima di trascinarsi di nuovo contro Danny, che nel frattempo aveva finalmente ripreso il colore degli occhi naturale.

«E vi ribaciate senza spiegare che vi è successo?» chiese Stiles, osservandoli come se stessero commettendo un peccato mortale.

«No, la domanda principale, Stiles, è cosa centra mia sorella…»

Stiles e Derek scrutarono con nervosismo i due ragazzi, che avvertendo la tensione degli amici, separarono le labbra, rimanendo comunque abbracciati.

«E’ il collegamento Alpha – Beta. Ce l’ha raccontato Cora. Prima che noi la sorprendessimo a letto con Aiden in ospedale, i due si erano semplicemente guardati negli occhi e le iridi dei lupi avevano preso a luccicare come mai prima. Aiden rosso e Cora giallo…» spiegò Ethan, compiaciuto.

«E’ la pratica che usano i lupi per stabilire il compagno per la vita. L’alpha guarda negli occhi del Beta, e se entrambi si illuminano, vuol dire che la loro unione è per sempre…» annuì Derek, ricordando spiegazioni ormai riposte nei cassetti più reconditi della memoria.  
«Ma Danny non è un lupo…» obiettò Stiles, voltandosi verso Derek, lanciandogli uno sguardo ovvio.

«A quanto pare per le Kitsune vale la stessa cosa dei lupi. Non sappiamo se è successo lo stesso a Scott e Kira, ma presumo di sì....» disse Derek, lanciando un’occhiata a Stiles che indicava come il discorso fosse chiuso.

«Quindi tu sei il mio compagno per la vita?» domandò Danny con una voce morbida e sorpresa, sorridendo ad Ethan.

«A quanto pare…»

I due ripresero a baciarsi senza sosta, mentre la fila per entrare si accorciava ancora di più, ignorando gli sbuffi di Derek e i vari «»Ma non riuscite a tenere le mani a posto voi?«» di Stiles.

Ethan e Danny si sorrisero, muovendosi a ritmo di musica: quella era la notizia più entusiasmante che avessero ricevuto da qualche tempo a quella parte.

-

Rivedere il bancone nero del «Black Star» fu quasi un sollievo per il gruppo di ragazzi, che quella sera, pur essendo il 30 di maggio ovvero un mese esatto dalla morte di Kira, volevano solo dimenticare le tragedie.  
Anche perché comunque in un modo o nell’altro, ricordavano costantemente l’amica.  
Era un dolorino sordo su un fianco, come se qualcuno li pizzicasse a ripetizione, senza nessuna sosta, e loro avevano imparato a convivere ormai con quella sensazione.

Come se la stessa Kira, sottoforma di spirito, li pizzicasse egoisticamente, così che i ragazzi non dimenticassero nemmeno per un instante il dramma, l’ennesimo che avevano vissuto.

Quella sera, però, il dolore al fianco seppur presente, venne ignorato a favore delle mille luci del locale, laser verdi, rosa e azzurro fluorescente.

La musica rimbombava attraverso le casse, tanto che attorno ad esse gli oggetti vibravano e i bicchieri di vetro, se troppo vicini alle vibrazioni, esplodevano senza ritegno.  
Lo stile della canzone che veniva trasmessa in quel momento accese una lampadina nel cervello di Stiles.

«Oh, ma io l’ho già sentita questa! Era una delle canzoni che avevano trasmesso al Nuvo, uno dei locali più belli di Città del Messico. Io, Allison, Lydia, Isaac e Cora ci eravamo messi a ballarla senza il minimo pudore, tutti avvinghiati. Oh, sì che era stato divertente…»

«Non parlarmi più di quella gita, Stiles…» grugnì Ethan, appoggiato al bancone di legno scuro, in attesa che qualche cameriere li servisse.

Stiles ripensò all’uscita, e in effetti, a parte il balletto con gli amici, c’era ben poco da ricordare. Il volto di Derek bianco come un cadavere e inginocchiato sotto il balcone, ancora lo perseguitava quando chiudeva gli occhi.

Derek notò l’improvvisa tristezza di Stiles, intuendo anche dove fossero finiti i suoi pensieri. L’Hale afferrò le mani dello Stilinski,stringendole tra le proprie, le dita callose che viaggiavano su tutto il palmo, prima che si legassero di nuovo a quelle di Stiles.

«Ehi Stiles, guardami. Sono qui, ok? Sono accanto a te e sto una meraviglia. Godiamoci la serata e per una volta lasciamo perdere la tristezza. Ci assillerà già da domani, e per il resto delle nostre esistenze, quindi perché affannarsi?»  
Stiles abbassò lo sguardo, fissando con piacere, e un po’ di stupore l’unione delle loro mani, prima di sorridere e annuire alle parole del mannaro. 

«Si, hai completamente ragione»

«Lo so. Ora ordiniamo qualcosa da bere e basta…»

Derek si voltò verso il barista, un ragazzo dalla fronte alta e con labbra molto carnose chiedendo semplicemente due coca cola, perché Stiles non aveva ancora l’età per bere e Derek non sopportava l’alcol, nonostante non gli sortisse alcun effetto.

Il barista lanciò uno sguardo sfuggente verso Stiles, cercando da sotto il bancone i bicchieri.  
«Ehi, mi ricordo di te…tu sei stato il primo cliente a buttarsi sul bancone a peso morto, senza nemmeno ballare. Hai fatto progressi…» ghignò, indicando Derek accanto a lui.

Stiles avvertì un certo rossore espandersi dalla zona del collo, e per questo afferrò il proprio bicchiere, cercando un posto dove sedersi, con la mano di Derek sempre stretta nella sua.  
Non aveva voglia di parlare o socializzare con altri. L’obiettivo della serata era solo restare con Derek.

I due ragazzi notarono uno dei divanetti bianchi della zona lounge, l’unico oggetto di mobilia che aveva un minimo di colore chiaro, dato che pareti, bancone, tavolini e sedie erano scure come la notte e decisero che lì avrebbero trascorso il resto della serata: Derek si stravaccò su di esso, i piedi ben stesi contro il tavolino di fronte e il braccio libero che avvolgeva le spalle di Stiles.  
Stiles, dal canto suo, lasciò perdere qualsiasi inibizione, posando la testa sulla spalla di Derek, il suo punto preferito dove appoggiarsi. Poteva sentire il battito cardiaco del lupo, quello che gli permetteva spesso di addormentarsi, quando la notte arrivavano gli incubi.   
I due rimasero semplicemente così, a sorseggiare la bibita ordinata e a tremare qualche volta a causa dell’effetto delle bollicine, comodi nell’annullamento totale dello spazio personale.  
Non c’era bisogno di parlare, in fondo, perché la loro vicinanza già bastava.

Derek prese ad osservare tutti i ragazzi in mezzo alla pista: chi ballava solo col proprio fidanzato come Danny ed Ethan, in movimenti coordinati e soprattutto a tempo, con le anche che si muovevano sinuose e i corpi legati in un abbraccio, e chi invece preferiva una cosa a tre.

C’era di buono che nessuno, in quel locale dove i led luminosi sulle pareti mandavano una luce giallo fluorescente ad intermittenza e gli odori pesanti di alcol e calore iniziavano ad annebbiare la mente, ballava da solo.

Derek finì di sorseggiare la bibita, ricordando come in un lampo la prima volta che era stato lì.  
Sentendosi osservato, si voltò per notare lo sguardo di Stiles fisso su di lui.

«A cosa pensi?»

«Alla prima volta che sono stato qui. Era una missione omicida, dato che dovevo eliminare il Kanima…»

«Oh, si ricordo bene. Sai che ti avevo notato tra la folla? Certo che non c’era tempo di ballare o altro, dato che ehi, avevamo un lucertolone alla ricerca di sangue tra le mani…»

«Volevi ballare con me già da allora?» chiese Derek, un sopracciglio alzato per lo stupore.

«Ehm, probabilmente sì, ma non ero pronto ad ammetterlo ad alta voce» confessò Stiles, tormentandosi il labbro, un po’ nervoso.  
Derek non aggiunse altro, semplicemente si alzò dal divanetto, tendendo una mano verso Stiles.

«Vuoi ballare adesso?»

«Mi sa che non potrò fare altro, dato che la proposta viene da te» rispose Stiles, afferrando la mano e trascinando Derek con sé, in mezzo alla folla, vicino a Danny ed Ethan.

«Ehi voi due! Avete deciso di comportarvi da ragazzi normali e venire a ballare? E’ un miracolo!» urlò Danny, tentando di sovrastare la musica.

«Siamo qui apposta!» rispose Stiles, con uno sguardo piuttosto ovvio, che si tramutò in sconvolto, quando all’improvviso le luci si spensero, tra lo stupore generale.  
La musica prese dei ritmi decisamente più simili alle melodie da ristorante, più soft, mentre da un paio di botole del soffitto venivano fatti calare dei nastri enormi, sui quali erano appesi una decina di ragazzi con solo un paio di boxer addosso.

Le luci si riaccesero, stavolta i colori predominanti erano il l’arancio e il blu, e Derek lanciò uno sguardo poco convinto verso Stiles.

«Mi sa che ci converrebbe tornare ad avere un po’ di privacy…» disse, notando come uno dei ragazzi, corpo palestrato e volto da copertina, si era già inserito a ballare tra Danny ed Ethan.

«Oh, si, decisamente ci serve un bel po’ di privacy. Attorno a questi non voglio starci, sembrano dei bambolotti» rispose Stiles, schizzando via dalla folla a velocità supersonica.  
Il divano bianco era ancora libero: i due se ne appropriarono, semplicemente sedendosi uno accanto all’altro, con un braccio di Derek di nuovo attorno alle spalle di Stiles, e entrambe le braccia di Stiles attorno alla vita di Derek.

I due osservarono lo spettacolo dei ballerini, che ora danzavano coordinati ancheggiando in maniera provocante, con uno sguardo quasi annoiato.

«Danny e Ethan si stanno divertendo tantissimo; a me quei ragazzi che si calano dal soffitto non entusiasmano per nulla» asserì Stiles, con il volto contratto in una smorfia.  
La musica si era fatta tagliente, con i sintetizzatori che penetravano nei timpani di tutti i presenti, che comunque erano distratti dai ballerini.

«E hanno ancora i boxer addosso…» disse Derek, con uno sguardo eloquente. «Con mia sorella sono andato allo Splash bar di New York, tempo fa…lì i ballerini erano nudi…»

Stiles si voltò sconcertato verso il ragazzo: «Andavi nei bar gay già a New York? Ma non potevi dirmelo prima? Mi sarei risparmiato secoli di paranoie mentali su di te…»

«Oh, si perché secondo te la prima volta che ci siamo visti io avrei dovuto dirti ‘Hey Stiles, figlio dello sceriffo, che già mi conoscevi, ma lo sai che sono stato allo Splash Bar?’, perché è un argomento di conversazione normalissimo, giusto?»

Stiles tentennò prima di incrociare il proprio sguardo con quello divertito di Derek. «Beh, e perché no?»

L’Hale scosse la testa, facendo scivolare silenziosamente la mano sotto l’ascella dello Stilinski.

«»No, Stiles. Non sarebbe stato un argomento di conversazione ideale, tra due sconosciuti»

«Ma tu non eri uno sconosciuto per me, Derek!Ci siamo visti da piccoli, non ricordi?» obiettò Stiles, quasi offeso per il fatto che l’altro non ricordasse quel particolare.

Le dita di Derek presero a muoversi e solleticare con frenesia sotto l’ascella di Stiles, col ragazzo che scattò in piedi come se fosse stato attraversato da una scossa elettrica.

«Sei matto?»

«No, sono Derek…»

«Ah, ah, che simpatico… Perché mi hai pizzicato l’ascella?»

«Perché mi andava. E comunque siediti, non lo faccio più. Mi piace avere un peso caldo accanto a me…»

Derek arrossì vistosamente dopo quella frase, come se fosse stato colpito dalle luci luminose fucsia del locale a sua insaputa.  
Le pupille di Stiles si allargarono, mentre decise che forse Derek aveva ragione, perché anche a lui piaceva stare contro l’Hale.  
Stiles si scaraventò contro Derek, accucciandosi contro la sua spalla e allungando la mano verso il ginocchio dell’altro, ovvero il suo punto più sensibile.

«Questa è una guerra?» chiese Derek, che pareva essere tornato bambino, mentre allungava le mani per infilarle sotto le ascelle di Stiles, che prese a mordersi il labbro con insistenza, per soffocare le risate.  
La loro divenne una vera e propria lotta, con i cuscini del divano che spesso e volentieri si trovavano deformati a causa dei movimenti di Derek, che mai poteva pensare di trovarsi in una situazione del genere, e Stiles, che gli era saltato in braccio, appoggiato alla sua coscia e con le mani che solleticavano tutte le parti che riusciva a raggiungere.

«Basta, b-basta…» esclamò Stiles, la testa poggiata esattamente sull’incavo del collo dell’altro, tentando di riprendere a respirare. Derek, comunque non sembrava intenzionato a smettere, tanto che Stiles si ritrovò spesso ad ritrarre i fianchi, o a muoversi per scacciare le mani dell’altro.

«Devo fermarti in qualche modo…» sbottò Stiles, scuotendo la testa.  
«Non mi fermi..hai voluto la guerra, e adess-ehi!»

Stiles leccò senza vergogna la zona appena sopra la clavicola di Derek, perché non aveva altre idee in merito, su come fermarlo. Il contatto lasciò Derek completamente a corto di parole: la lingua dell’altro era calda e bagnata contro la sua pelle, quasi scottava.

«Stiles…» esclamò l’Hale, con il battito cardiaco che stava rapidamente aumentando e il corpo altrettanto caldo di Stiles completamente pressato contro il proprio.

«Te la sei c-cercata» continuò Stiles, che ormai lappava quella pelle così profumata di acqua di colonia da inebriargli i sensi. Il ragazzo chinò la testa, annusando con piacere tutta la zona del collo di Derek, per poi trovare un punto, esattamente sotto la giugulare, dove sapeva Derek era più sensibile, per continuare a leccarlo e non solo. La pelle venne presa tra i denti di Stiles, che dapprima prese a mordicchiarla e poi a baciarla, sempre lasciando che la lingua bollente facesse il proprio lavoro, con Derek che inclinò il collo di lato per lasciargli più spazio.  
La musica pareva essersi fermata, anche se entrambi erano comunque certi che non fosse così, perché attorno a loro i ragazzi ballavano.

«Lo sai che g-guarisco in fretta, Stiles? Se stai p-provando a lasciarmi un succhiotto, è un t-tentativo inutile…» obiettò Derek, completamente ipnotizzato dal lavoro che Stiles stava compiendo sul suo collo, dove la pelle ormai si stava arrossando, anche se non sarebbe durato molto.

«Non mi importa…» disse Stiles, salendo su fino all’orecchio di Derek per poi baciare e succhiare il lobo.

Derek prese ad ansimare con più forza, le mani che si erano stabilizzate dietro la schiena di Stiles, accarezzandola prima lentamente, poi sempre più rapidamente.

Prima che se ne stesse accorgendo, il suo inguine aveva preso ad ondeggiare contro il ginocchio di Stiles che affondava sul cuscino, così come lo stesso ragazzo si stava ormai sfregando con piacere contro la coscia di Derek.  
Il petto di Derek prese quasi fuoco: le fiamme divamparono nel suo cuore, così come in tutto il resto del corpo, perché Stiles lo stava rendendo ubriaco di tocchi.

La bocca del più giovane si spostò con una lentezza disarmante dall’orecchio alle labbra di Derek, marchiando ogni centimetro di distanza con un bacio, le labbra che toccavano a malapena la barba che pizzicava.   
Derek chiuse gli occhi, tremando ad ogni contatto della bocca maledettamente calda di Stiles, ogni tocco della sua lingua che mandava brividi dalla testa ai piedi, e soprattutto rendeva la zona dell’inguine più marcata nei pantaloni.

Derek sapeva di essere completamente succube del continuo contatto di Stiles, moltiplicatisi dopo che il ragazzo aggiunse anche le dita, lunghe e tentatrici, contro il suo petto, a pizzicare un capezzolo turgido sotto la maglietta.  
La testa di Derek era ormai abbandonata contro il cuscino del divano, la bocca del ragazzo socchiusa e il pomo d’Adamo che viaggiava avanti e indietro per la gola, a forza di deglutire, di ingoiare i gemiti di piacere dovuti a quello che Stiles gli stava facendo.

Proprio quando Derek si era ormai abituato al contatto, Stiles smise di baciargli la guancia, spostando le mani verso i suoi capelli, le dita che attraversarono la chioma corta e liscia del ragazzo.

«Stiles non…non fermarti» ansimò l’Hale, riaprendo gli occhi.  
Stiles era scivolato completamente contro di lui, le gambe aperte che permettevano un contatto migliore tra i loro inguini ormai eccitati, il petto quasi schiacciato contro quello di Derek e il volto a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.

Si era fermato solo per fissare nel cervello l’immagine di un Derek così vulnerabile, le pupille dilatate che venivano illuminate ogni tanto dalle luci ad intermittenza.

Stiles studiò ogni centimetro del volto di Derek, facendo scorrere le mani sul volto del ragazzo, le dita che presero ad accarezzarne ogni poro, con la barba che pizzicava contro i polpastrelli.

Le labbra dello Stilinski erano equamente socchiuse, sorprese anch’esse in un certo senso, mentre gli occhi ambrati parevano voler penetrare l’anima di Derek, osservando spesso la zona delle labbra.

Stiles avvertì a malapena la forza delle braccia di Derek, che avevano avvolto la sua schiena, abbracciandolo come se volesse quasi fondersi con lui.

«Non posso credere di essere stato così fortunato…» Disse Stiles, lo sguardo di Derek pesante e eccitante che viaggiava dalle pupille alle labbra, che Stiles leccò di riflesso.

«Sono io quello fortunato…» ribattè Derek immediatamente, protendendosi con impazienza contro Stiles.  
Voleva baciarlo, sentire il calore della sua bocca contro la propria, sfregare la barba pungente contro quella più lunga ma sporadica di Stiles, mantenere tutti i contatti che lo stavano mandando fuori di testa.

E Stiles non attese oltre, protendendosi quel tanto che bastava, riprendendo a muoversi contro Derek, le loro erezioni ormai presenti che pulsavano dolorose, il battito unanime che li rendeva una cosa sola senza ancora unirsi.

Stiles sfiorò con la punta del naso quello di Derek, per permettere alle loro labbra di avvicinarsi senza aspettare altrimenti.  
Sembrava che due fiammelle si fossero incontrate, scatenando l’incendio: le bocche di entrambi erano calde ed invitanti, le lingue che si cercavano per poi legarsi, sfregarsi e le labbra perennemente screpolate di Stiles diventarono preda di quelle di Derek che prese a succhiarle fino a renderle quasi bordeaux.

Non servivano le parole, quando bastavano i loro corpi in movimento, i gemiti che si perdevano nelle loro bocche, il respiro accelerato di entrambi, e il caldo del locale che si stava facendo insopportabile, tanto che gocce di sudore avevano preso a viaggiare sui loro volti e sulle schiene, scontrandosi contro i vestiti e lasciando macchioline più scure.  
Macchie che i due si sarebbero trovati presto sulla patta dei pantaloni, dato che i loro membri intrappolati e per questo ancora più doloranti, si erano già bagnati.

«Derek usciamo. Per favore…» gemette Stiles, fermando i movimenti all’improvviso.

«C-cosa?»

«U-usciamo, non…non riesco più a resistere..n-non voglio macchiare i pantaloni» esclamò lo Stilinski, alzandosi non a fatica, dato che le ginocchia erano praticamente infossate contro il cuscino.  
Il ragazzo afferrò con fretta la mano di Derek, con l’Hale che era ripiombato sulla sua bocca.

«Non- e-eri tu quello che o-odiava le effusioni p-pubbliche…?»

«Taci, n-non è il momento…» rispose Derek, che a malapena riusciva a capire dove fosse l’uscita.  
Il body guard alla porta scoccò loro un occhiata torva, che i due nemmeno notarono.

I due camminarono verso il parcheggio senza guardare minimamente la direzione, troppo presi dalla passione crescente.

Stiles tastò nella tasca, afferrando le chiavi e tentando di stare lontano dalla zona inguine, molto sensibile e visibile in quel momento: la Jeep era ormai a pochi passi da loro, nel parcheggio sul retro, e Derek prese a camminare e nel contempo riservare lo stesso trattamento al collo di Stiles che lui aveva subito prima.

«D-Derek..fammi almeno entrare in macchina…e poi devo mandare un messaggio agli altri due…»

«Danny non a-abita lontano dal locale, e s-sono venuti con noi all’andata solo p-perché erano al loft ad allenarsi…scrivi l-loro che noi siamo andati v-via»

Stiles riuscì a malapena a sdraiarsi sui sedili posteriori dell’auto ed estrarre il cellulare, bloccandosi appena dopo: le mani che gli tremavano per la passione repressa, e le dita di Derek che non avevano perso tempo, slacciandogli i jeans, erano un piacevole ostacolo.  
Il profumo evidente di sesso che emanava quell’auto permise a Stiles di terminare il messaggio solo due minuti dopo, prima di scaraventare il cellulare verso i sedili anteriori e finalmente rendere a Derek pan per focaccia.  
Stiles catturò le labbra dell’Hale in un bacio pieno, i denti che mordicchiavano con insistenza il labbro inferiore e i boxer che sfregavano contro la patta dei jeans di Derek.  
Il volto di Stiles aveva completamente perso il solito pallore, con il rossore che si espanse sulle guance alla velocità della luce.

«Togli…togli tutto.. devo.. devo sentirti sulla mia pelle…» ansimò Stiles, incastrato contro i sedili posteriori, le braccia che tentavano di liberarsi dalla maglietta.  
Derek tolse la giacca di pelle, lasciandola ammucchiata su di loro, vicino ai jeans di Stiles.  
Il ragazzo nel frattempo scalciava e sfregava i piedi per togliere scarpe, calze e scrollarsi la maglia di dosso: voleva essere completamente nudo, per sentire il calore inebriante della pelle di Derek.  
Il contatto con Derek, ora a petto nudo come lui, era la sua droga: sapeva di non poterne assolutamente farne a meno.  
Le sue gambe si aprirono ancora di più, lo sguardo annebbiato dalla passione e il cervello che si stava inceppando. Nella sua mente fluttuava una sola parola: Derek.  
Sentiva il cuore pesante, Stiles, mentre slacciava i pantaloni di Derek, trascinandoselo addosso, i loro membri che sfregavano, i fianchi che si muovevano sempre più velocemente.

Derek legò un braccio sulla nuca di Stiles, l’altra mano che tentava di sfilargli i boxer.

I respiri tra i due si fecero sempre più pesanti, controllare il battito cardiaco sembrava essere diventata un impresa. Stiles fece scorrere le mani bollenti contro il petto di Derek, l’addome, l’inguine, prima di tirargli giù i boxer e passare le dita sulla peluria scura sulla quale stava dritto il membro dell’ Hale.  
Passò solo un secondo, il tempo di uno sguardo di intesa tra i due, prima che Derek si lasciasse completamente cadere su Stiles, la lingua, le labbra, i denti che torturavano, accarezzavano, mordevano la pelle del giovane ragazzo, mentre le loro erezioni si sfregavano dolorosamente una contro l’altra.  
Derek salì, incontrando la bocca di Stiles per l’ennesima volta.  
«Toccami….» Ansimò il più giovane, le dita lunghe che già presero a delineare la forma dell’erezione, a sfiorarla, facendo vedere le stelle a Derek.

«Stiles, per favore!» gemette lui, posando la propria mano su quella di Stiles, entrambi che afferrarono il membro, iniziando a massaggiarlo.  
Stiles sapeva di avere le pupille che quasi scoppiavano, mentre Derek si chinava, lasciando che il suo volto arrossato annusasse la zona inguinale di Stiles.

«Derek cosa stai…ah!» Stiles soffocò un urlo in gola: Derek iniziò a leccare la punta gocciolante del membro, prima di succhiarla, la propria mano ancora sulla sua erezione, e quella di Stiles che non aveva più la stessa presa.

Non era abituato a quel tipo di gesti, Derek: era la seconda volta che lo faceva,in effetti,limitandosi sempre a leccare, scaldare, solo la punta del membro, massaggiando comunque il resto.

«Derek io voglio tocc-ah- toccarti…oh... sono..sono…»

Derek si alzò appena in tempo, allungandosi per permettere ai due membri di toccarsi ancora una volta, con Stiles ormai vicinissimo all’orgasmo, la sensazione di turbamento e piacere che lo stesso Derek provava, che proprio dall’inguine si espandeva a macchia d’olio su tutto il corpo, lasciandolo più debole, ma in preda ad una sorta di beatitudine.  
Bastò solo che Derek prendesse tra le mani entrambe le erezioni e le sfregasse ancora più forte, prima che Stiles venisse gemendo, scaricandosi completamente contro il proprio addome e quello di Derek, che nel frattempo stava nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del collo di Stiles, inebriandosi dell’odore del suo sperma, del sudore e del residuo della bibita del locale.  
Stiles allungò di nuovo le mani, accarezzando la zona più sensibile di Derek, intrecciando le loro mani.

Non riusciva ad allungare le gambe per stare comodo, così come Derek, che aveva le gambe piegate tra le sue. La testa era andata più volte a sbattere contro la portiera e il tipico dolorino al fianco sembrava ripresentarsi, ma a Stiles non importava, perché ciò che contava in quel momento erano le mani di Derek che si muovevano legate alle sue, lo sperma che colava su entrambe, le urla di Derek in preda all’orgasmo, soffocate dalle labbra di Stiles che presero a baciarlo con maggiore intensità, la lingua che esplorava le parti più sensibili, spedendo brividi ad entrambi.

Derek chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Stiles, le mani di entrambi che ancora unite, erano posate sul suo membro non più eccitato.  
Per un po’ nessuno dei due riuscì a dire nulla, il silenzio della macchina riempito solo dai respiri faticosi dei due ragazzi, che più tornavano alla realtà, più avvertivano quel fastidiosissimo pizzicore al fianco, sommato al formicolio delle gambe, che protestavano chiaramente per quella posizione.

Stiles staccò una mano dalla stretta, per accarezzare con la punta del pollice il lato del labbro di Derek, la barba del ragazzo che pizzicava al contatto, mentre le sue labbra si posavano sui suoi capelli, lasciando una scia di baci così intimi che resero il cuore di entrambi improvvisamente più leggero.

Derek alzò la testa, lo sguardo che si posò su quel ragazzo col quale aveva stretto un patto per la vita: un patto di protezione, di intesa, di amore.  
Come aveva potuto ignorare il ragazzino per così tanto tempo? Era assurdo.  
E pensare che potevano rubarglielo Lydia, Cora, sua cugina Malia. Aveva rischiato di non poter mai toccare con le proprie quelle labbra piene, oppure lasciare che le sue dita lunghe gli massaggiassero qualsiasi parte del corpo desiderasse.

Il solo pensiero accentuò il dolore di Derek: una vocina nella sua testa, simile a quella di Peter, gli ricordò con malizia “Potevi perderlo in Messico…”

Il solo pensiero di quella gita gli causò un brivido intenso, che spaventò Stiles, il quale si stava ormai rilassando.

«Ehi..ehi, cosa c’è? Mi sembri silenzioso più del solito…quasi come ai vecchi tempi»

Derek non rispose.

Il ragazzo invece fece forza sulle ginocchia per alzarsi e guardare fisso nelle pupille di Stiles, che come al solito si ingrandivano ogni volta che incrociavano il suo sguardo.  
Derek uccise tutti i ripensamenti, le occasioni mancate e le delusioni della sua vita, semplicemente sorridendo verso il ragazzo che amava.

Lo amava, e ancora non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirglielo, come se una dichiarazione in quel periodo dopo la tragedia, non fosse accettabile.

Derek chiuse gli occhi, rivivendo la sfida contro Trampa di un mese prima e ripensando a come Stiles potesse morire facilmente, così come era toccato alla povera Kira.  
Ma Stiles era lì, di fronte a lui, e aveva bisogno di sapere esattamente cosa Derek provasse per lui.

«Derek? Sicuro che non ci sia nulla che non vada? Mi stai facendo preoccupare…»

«Ti amo» Sussurrò Derek, il tono così morbido che se fosse stato palpabile, sarebbe diventato velluto.

Stiles congelò sul posto, certo che il proprio cuore avesse perso un paio di battiti, se non addirittura si fosse fermato.

Aveva sentito bene? Derek era davvero di fronte a lui, a professargli il suo amore per la prima volta, dopo il sesso che avevano appena consumato?

«Cosa?» disse lui, completamente scioccato.

«Ti amo. Ti amo, sei la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata da quando sono tornato a Beacon Hills. Potevi facilmente scappare, o badare a tuo padre e ignorare tutto questo casino....e invece… invece hai sopportato più di quello che meritavi. Hai passato un’adolescenza tragica per colpa di quello che è successo a tua madre..eppure non hai mai perso la speranza, non hai mai smesso di aiutare tutti i tuoi amici, e hai reso me, un reietto della peggior specie, una persona che ora abbraccia la vita con molta più speranza. Sei un eroe. Ti amo Stiles, grazie. Grazie di essere parte della mia vita…»

Derek lasciò che il suo cervello si spegnesse, permettendo solo al cuore di esprimere ciò che veramente sentiva. L’Hale non ebbe bisogno di alzare così tanto la voce, per essere sentito.

Stiles rimase muto, immobile, con lo sguardo che si stava lentamente inumidendo.  
Il pensiero di tutto quello che era accaduto lo tormentava ancora, e soprattutto spesso e volentieri sentiva come se qualcuno gli stesse pugnalando lo stomaco.  
Era Kira, che gli mancava come l’aria.  
Kira, che aveva inventato quella buffa unione dei loro nomi ‘Sterek’, e che in quel momento avrebbe sicuramente detto “Dai Stiles, rispondigli, non vedi come si è dichiarato?!”. 

«Ti amo anch’io Derek» sussurrò solo lui, prima che entrambi si drizzassero, per appoggiarsi contro il sedile duro, baciandosi con più forza di quanta avessero mai provato.  
Quello non era un bacio come tutti gli altri: era più maturo, più lento, meno frettoloso o eccitato.  
Le labbra sembravano quasi ferme, incollate, ed erano solo le lingue che continuavano a sfiorarsi.

Era un bacio di quelli che indirizzano per sempre una storia, un bacio tra due persone che ormai avevano lasciato che le proprie anime percorressero insieme il cammino della vita, senza più staccarsi.  
Aveva appena diciotto anni, Stiles, eppure sapeva che l’amore con Derek sarebbe durato per sempre.  
E non era il “per sempre” che si trovava nelle cartine dei cioccolatini di san Valentino, o quello appiccicato sulle pance degli orsetti di peluche.  
Questo era il per sempre della gita al parco domenicale, del pranzo in famiglia, delle coccole sul divano alle 3 di notte, della scelta del nome, delle dita di un lupo mannaro e di un umano che rimanevano intrecciate nonostante le evidenti rughe, per l’eternità.

Derek e Stiles aprirono gli occhi nello stesso momento, e quello, quella frazione di secondo nella quale l’ambra si specchiò con il color muschio, fu il momento più emozionante della loro vita.  
Sapevano di essere ormai legati, cosi come i loro corpi nudi, a vivere una vita senza lasciarsi, ed erano pronti entrambi, nonostante i problemi che si sarebbero presentati.  
In fondo, quella era Beacon Hills, ed era impossibile rimanere immuni dai guai. 

Derek appoggiò la testa nuovamente sulla spalla di Stiles, sentendosi leggero come non mai, quasi vicino ad appisolarsi, dato che il calore attorno a loro era rilassante e piacevole.

«Credi che le minacce siano finite?» borbottò Stiles dopo qualche minuto, nel quale aveva ripreso ad accarezzare i capelli di Derek.   
«»No, non credo proprio. Ci sarà sempre qualcosa che ci disturberà, purtroppo. Ehi, ma tu non devi temere nulla, Stiles. Sono il tuo Nahual, è mio compito proteggerti…»

«E io ti ringrazierò per sempre per questo…» annuì Stiles, posando la testa contro il sedile, addormentandosi cullato dall’effetto benefico del respiro di Derek sulla sua pelle.

 

L’Hale scrutò fuori dal finestrino, la musica proveniente dalla discoteca ormai lontana, come se appartenesse ad un'altra vita, e in fondo era proprio così.  
Esisteva la vita prima che avesse dichiarato il suo amore a Stiles, ed esisteva quella dopo.  
Le stelle erano un po’ più visibili nel cielo, forse perché la zona del parcheggio non era poi così illuminata dai lampioni o dalle insegne fluorescenti che dominavano la città.  
Derek sentì un odore frizzante, all’interno di quella jeep. Non c’era solo il chiaro ed evidente profumo di sesso, sudore e sperma, ma il ragazzo sentì anche leggermente della coca cola, la bibita che avevano ordinato al locale.  
Stiles respirava piano contro di lui, e Derek non potè non sentirsi come quella sera in hotel, quando Stiles gli si era addormentato addosso, e lui aveva avuto la brillante idea di innamorarsi di lui.  
Le dita di Derek, ancora piuttosto appiccicose, tracciarono lente i tratti del volto di Stiles, soffermandosi sulla guancia e in particolare su quella linea di nei che la barbetta nascondeva, ma che Derek ormai conosceva comunque troppo bene.  
Le mani presero poi ad accarezzargli le braccia, che il ragazzo teneva dietro la schiena di Derek, notandone la forma più marcata dei muscoli.  
Non era più un ragazzino pelle ed ossa, chiacchierone ed iperattivo. Stiles era cresciuto mentalmente, dopo il Messico, e fisicamente. Certo, doveva ancora allenarsi per molto tempo, prima di raggiungere la tonicità di Derek, eppure era sulla strada giusta.

Derek si chinò su di lui, lasciandogli un altro bacio casto, a fior di labbra, quelli che spesso e volentieri si erano scambiati per svegliarsi quasi tutte le mattine.  
Derek dormiva da Stiles, durante il periodo scolastico e Stiles andava al loft nei week- end.  
Era impossibile per i due ragazzi stare separati, e entrambi ne erano ben consci.

Il bacio perdette la sua castità nel momento in cui Stiles aprì gli occhi.

Derek spostò la mano verso i capelli ancora più sparpagliati di Stiles,afferrandoli e trascinando la testa del ragazzo contro la propria, i volti inclinati e le labbra che danzavano le une sulle altre.  
Solo il battito cardiaco che accelerava e i continui suoni di bocche che si separavano, per poi riprendersi secondi dopo, riempirono la macchina in quel momento.  
Derek si voltò, con Stiles ancorato a lui, le braccia legate dietro la schiena.

«Dove stai andando?» gli chiese Stiles, che stava iniziando a sentire il sangue fluire nella zona inguinale.

«Mi sto solo sdraiando, per quanto sia possibile» ansimò lui, le mani che ora percorrevano la lunga schiena dello Stilinski, per scendere più giù e stringere.

Il cuore della passione era tornato a battere, tra loro.

Stiles prese ad ondeggiare di nuovo: aveva un dolorino al collo per colpa della durezza del sedile, le gambe gli tremavano per lo sforzo, e avrebbe voluto stendersi nel suo letto, eppure stare lì con Derek, sfregare di nuovo le loro erezioni crescenti, era un vero e proprio sogno.

Tra i loro corpi non passava neanche un filo d’aria.

Stiles guardò Derek, il modo in cui si abbandonava ai suoi tocchi, la bocca semi aperta con le labbra rosse e quasi consumate, gli occhi chiusi, persi nella beatitudine del momento e quella leggera smorfia che gli faceva strizzare le palpebre, perché sopportare tutto quel contatto senza gemere era impossibile.

E Stiles perdette tutte le inibizioni. Il ragazzo si alzò sulle ginocchia, intrecciate quasi con quelle di Derek, per scendere lento, fino ad afferrare il proprio membro.

«Derek..g-guardami»

Derek aprì gli occhi, appena notata l’assenza del calore del corpo di Stiles, per osservare i movimenti dello Stilinski, la coltre di lussuria nei suoi occhi che stava aumentando.

«Cosa…cosa..stai» la visone era talmente eccitante che il ragazzo quasi faticava a formulare un pensiero coerente.  
Sapeva che ora l’inguine gli faceva quasi male, i muscoli tesi dell’erezione arrossata che pulsava, a ritmo del proprio cuore.  
Stiles aveva perso di nuovo tutto il pallore, mentre lavorava con la propria mano, l’altra alla disperata ricerca dei pantaloni, dispersi chissà dove sotto il sedile, dove riposavano anche gli altri indumenti, tutti aggrovigliati.

Quando Stiles dovette chinarsi per tastare sotto il sedile, quasi senti l’orgasmo montare, a causa del contatto che aveva instaurato con Derek.

«Stiles..per favore..che stai facendo?» gemette Derek, che non perdeva nulla di quel movimento.

«Sto c-cercando di afferrare i…p-pantaloni.. c’è d-della roba che m-mi serve…» Stiles riuscì nell’impresa appena due secondi dopo, estraendo dalla tasca una piccola bustina.

Derek mugugnò alla sola vista della busta, che Stiles strappò con i denti senza mezzi termini, per poi lasciare che il contenuto gli cadesse sul sedile.

Derek non ebbe bisogno di altro, per aprire le gambe ancora di più, l’anello di muscoli della bassa schiena pronto ad allargarsi per Stiles.

«Non ho bisogno di…solo… dentro di me, voglio s-sentirti dentro di me…» biascicò Derek incoerente, ma Stiles aveva capito.  
Il ragazzo, dopo aver indossato il profilattico, si allineò con la punta del membro per entrare in Derek, la familiare sensazione di pressione che gli faceva girare la testa.

Stiles alternò le spinte, prima più lente, poi più frenetiche, con Derek che compiva gli stessi movimenti.  
La sensazione di pienezza colpì entrambi, che in quel momento, come tanti altri che erano accaduti e altri che dovevano ancora succedere, si sentivano una cosa sola.  
Stiles si chinò per baciare Derek, con la sensazione che lui lo circondasse completamente, come se fosse una coperta morbida, che Stiles si trovò ad accarezzare dappertutto.

I gemiti si fecero più frequenti, i movimenti dei due ragazzi che scuotevano la macchina, Stiles che iniziò a sentire del bruciore sui fianchi, per colpa del contatto con la pelle del lupo, ma sapeva che quei lividi che si sarebbe trovato il giorno dopo erano veri e propri marchi del loro amore.  
Le mani di Stiles scesero per afferrare il membro di Derek, le dita di entrambi intrecciate nel compiere il massaggio, mentre il corpo di Stiles era ormai pronto ad esplodere.  
I due quasi urlarono, mentre il calore dell’ orgasmo li investiva di nuovo, e stavolta nello stesso momento, Derek sul petto già appiccicoso e Stiles dentro Derek, mentre le loro bocche quasi si reclamavano, si desideravano come mai era accaduto nella loro vita.

E rapidamente come era arrivato, quel tornado di passione, pulsioni e sperma, così passò, lasciando entrambi completamente ansimanti, con le ginocchia doloranti, le gambe in preda ad un formicolio fastidioso e la mente completamente vuota.

Stiles si abbandonò sul petto di Derek, asciugandosi sulla propria coscia le dita ancora appiccicose e staccandosi con fatica dall’unione che poco prima avevano creato.

Nessuno dei due parlò per cinque minuti buoni, rimanendo semplicemente stesi, uno sopra l’altro, con la macchina che puzzava tanto da dover aprire leggermente un solo finestrino.  
L’aria tiepida della notte li avvolse e li tranquillizzò, lasciandoli in uno stato di dormiveglia sufficiente per recuperare le forze, ma non abbastanza per scacciare i dolori evidenti ai muscoli.  
Stiles risalì verso il volto di Derek, volendo specchiare il proprio sguardo soddisfatto con quello del fidanzato.

«E’ stato magico…» disse Stiles, con un sorriso che Derek memorizzò per sempre nel suo cervello.

«Questo perché si è accanto alla persona che si ama…»

«Oh, si, giusto. Scusa era logico. Il problema è che non so bene cosa sia la logica, in questo momento…» ribattè Stiles, divertito.  
Quello era il momento che più amava, dello stare con Derek. Quando si perdevano a chiacchierare a volte per ore intere, rivelando l’uno all’altro i propri timori, i propri stati d’animo, le proprie speranze.  
Quando stavano semplicemente abbracciati, i loro corpi quasi incollati, o al massimo si accarezzavano sulle guance, o sui capelli, o dovunque riuscissero a mettere le mani.

«E’ stato un incubo…prima del Messico. Ok, anche in Messico è stato disastroso, ma prima…insomma, io e te eravamo solo pseudo-amici, avevamo gli incontri del pack e basta...e spesso e volentieri litigavamo per cose inutili.  
Avevo paura… avevo paura che sarebbe rimasto così per sempre. Che tu non ti accorgessi mai di me, perché semplicemente non ero quello che tu stavi cercando…» rivelò Stiles, per la prima volta, il tono comunque timido e stranamente impacciato.

«Non posso negarti che potevamo davvero rischiare di essere ridotti in quel modo… però il Messico ha cambiato tutto. E io credo che anche senza di esso, i nostri sentimenti sarebbero stati scoperti…insomma Stiles..mi hai salvato la vita così tante volte che era praticamente impossibile non innamorarmi di te.»

Gli occhi ambrati di Stiles brillarono a quell’ultima affermazione, mentre fuori la musica continuava a suonare, e il parcheggio si era visibilmente svuotato.

«Solo due mesi fa l’abbracciarti, il baciarti faceva parte dei miei sogni e basta e adesso guardaci…» lo osservò Stiles, come se nel retro della sua mente fluttuasse solo la domanda «sei reale?»

«Mia madre mi continuava a ripetere “sorridi Derek, qualcuno può innamorarsi di quel sorriso” certo, non credo che con te sia servito questo, però…»

«Ma tu hai un sorriso splendido, quelle poche volte che lo mostri…» annuì Stiles, andando a catturare proprio quell’incurvarsi leggero delle labbra, tra le proprie.  
Avrebbe passato la propria vita a baciare Derek, su questo ne era certo.

Le mani di Stiles si posarono sul volto di Derek, mentre i due ripresero ad intrecciare le proprie lingue, sempre più bollenti, come se fosse un oggetto raro da preservare in tutti i modi.  
Una fiammella prese a bruciare nel petto di Stiles, ogni volta che le sue labbra sfregavano contro quelle di Derek, ogni volta che la barba pungeva sulla loro pelle.

E non importava quali sfide avrebbero affrontato, da quel momento in avanti, perché quello che Stiles aveva sempre cercato, quello di cui il ragazzo aveva bisogno, lo teneva tra le sue braccia in quel momento, gli stava consumando la lingua, a furia di succhiargliela.

Derek riaprì gli occhi color verde muschio, colore nel quale l’ambra si perse completamente, per poi mescolarsi definitivamente: il loro fu un semplice sguardo, l’ennesimo che si scambiarono, consci del fatto che valesse per sempre, illuminati dalla luce della luna.  
Quella perla nel cielo, fissa tra le tante stelle, che aveva unito le loro vite e li avrebbe accompagnati ancora per molto, molto tempo.


End file.
